Recnac Transfaerso
by Lady Sermik
Summary: Harry contrae Cáncer por querer salvar la vida de un Muggle, ¿Pero esto se convertirá en la salvación que estaba esperando el Mundo Mágico? HG, RHr. No OotP spoilers! Quidditch, bailes, duelos, Snape y otras cosas divertidas!
1. Nuevos amigos y Malas noticias

**Recnac Transfaerso**

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling es la dueña de todos los maravillosos personajes e ideas sobre Harry Potter. Solo los robe un ratito y estoy jugando un poco.

Autor: Celebony

Traductor: Lady Sermik

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene abuso a menores de edad, violencia obviamente y es necesario tener una caja de pañuelos por un lado si lo considera necesario, mas en los siguientes capítulos.

AN: Esta historia comienza mucho antes de Ootp y muchas cosas lo contradicen esto es un AU del quinto año. Espero que les guste ,

* * *

Nuevos amigos y malas noticias.

Era el 28 de Agosto. Era oficialmente el peor día en la vida de Harry. Siempre había sido muy comprensivo en cualquier situación, tal vez por su vida con los Dursleys, pero esto simplemente injusto. La vida podía ser muy cruel a veces.

Para Harry, el verano después de su cuarto año comenzó su vida en el infierno. Aparentemente, los Dursleys no le había perdonado lo del incidente del dulce que le hizo a Dudley crecer la lengua como lo habían hecho con otros incidentes.

Ahora, junto con el castigo regular que era hacer una lista sin fin de tareas, empezaron a abusar de el también. Ahora Harry estaba acostumbrado a que Dudley y su banda lo maltrataran, y a los ocasionales golpes en el cuerpo o jalones de pelo de su tío o tía, pero ahora era diferente. Nunca había tenido miedo de su tío antes, pero ahora, a medida que los 'castigos' de Harry se hacían peores, Harry notaba el extraño brillo en los ojos de su tío que le daba un mensaje claro: aun cuando lo golpeaba con más pasión que nunca antes, claramente se estaba conteniendo de lo que en verdad quería hacer. Matarlo.

Sin embargo, Harry tenía mucho orgullo, o quizás estaba avergonzado, y eso no le permitía pedir ayuda. Entonces, continuaba escribiendo a sus amigos como si nada pasara, diciendo "Si Dudley sigue estando como vaca gorda y fea" y ocasionalmente "No pudo esperar por regresar ya a Hogwarts" pero nada que pudiera delatar a sus amigos de la situación en la que se encontraba.

A medida que la Vida de Harry iba declinando, una familia se mudo unas cuantas casas abajo, los Stensons. Un día cuando Harry estaba arreglando los bordes, la chica se acerco a el y le hablo. Fue una corta conversación ya que Harry tenia que terminar sus tareas. (También tenia miedo de lo que los Dursleys le fueran a hacer si descubrían que había hablado con uno de los nuevos vecinos. ¿Que pasaría si la anormalidad de Harry afectaba lo que ellos pensaban?) Ella era un año mayor que Harry, con cabello ondulado de color café y pecas en la cara, y un poco llenita (pero si tuviera otras dos clones, y lo comparara con Dudley estando lado a lado se quedaba atrás de lo gordo que el estaba). Días después, después de unas cuantas visitas más de ella, su madre vino diciendo que Dakota, su hija, había visto a Harry trabajando el jardín de enfrente y se preguntaba si podía hacer un poco de trabajo para ellos también. Que se podía quedar hasta a comer. Bueno, la idea de deshacerse de el por todo el día, junto con hacer una buena impresión con los nuevos vecinos le vino de maravilla a su tío y así fue como Harry se dirigió sombriamente hacia la casa a la que lo estaba guiando la mujer.

'Genial' pensó Harry, 'Además de lo que hago aquí tendré que hacer lo de ellos también'

Pero cuando llego a la casa, no había ningún que hacer por realizar. La señora Stenson proclamo que, por lo que había visto, el estaba ¡Haciendo muchas tareas alrededor de esa casa para el bien de un muchacho en crecimiento. Por tu apariencia, ya has perdido el peso suficiente y le toca a tu primo hacerlo, y podía hacer toda la casa si quería! Ella misma se rió de sus palabras y se fue a la cocina. Dakota camino hacia el cargando un montón de películas y le pregunto cual de todas le gustaría ver. A este punto, Harry estaba muy pero muy confundido, como cualquier persona estaría. Esta chica que había conocido días anteriores y que solo había platicado unos dos minutos venia y le trataba como si fuera de la familia. En ves de responderle le pregunto el algo.

"Espera¿No estoy aquí para hacer tareas en la casa?"

Ella lo miro con una mirada entre alegre y un poco nerviosa. "Umm... no, pensé que te gustaría mas esto que hacer tareas todo el tiempo. Por lo que he visto, es todo lo que haces todo el día. Pensé que seria una linda sorpresa, a menos que no quieras estar aquí. No me ofenderé si te vas a tu casa."

"Oh no¡Esto es genial! Solo estaba un poco confundido. ¿Estas segura?" se recupero rápidamente. Estaba aliviado. Al principio pensó que era una broma cruel.

"Claro. ¿Entonces te gustan de comedia o de Acción?" le sonrió cargando los videos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche conoció al papa de Dakota en la cena. Harry lo disfruto inmensamente. Ellos le habían preguntado cosa con genuino interes y no por entrometerse en su vida como los otros vecinos (Petunia siendo el líder del círculo).

Al principio la señora Stenson venia por el algunos que otro días para pedir que Harry la ayudara con alguna de las tareas hasta que Harry fue yendo solo después de terminar sus tareas, aun que sea una hora cada día. Era genial para el ya que los Dursleys lo habían dejado de alimentar y podía comer comida saludable sin tener que esconderse para robarla. Era como si perteneciera a la casa de los Stenson y siempre era recibido con alegría. Era agradable tener aunque sea unos momentos del día sin las miradas de odio y desdén. Aparte de su tiempo en la Madriguera, estos momentos eran sus favoritos de todos sus veranos.

Un día, Harry llego a casa para encontrarse con una tensión extrema. El tío Vernon había perdido su gran cuenta. Harry rápido se dirigió a su habitación, esperando que el gran tomador de juerga que era su tío lo pasara desapercibido. Se acostó en la cama apenas permitiéndose respirar, oyendo por alguna indicación de las acciones de su tío. Podía captar algunas palabras ocasionalmente siendo gritadas a tía Petunia, la mayoría sobre que era muy sospechoso que su mayor cliente encontrara una compañía con menores precios. El corazón de Harry empezó a latir fuertemente. De repente se oyó un grito de su tomado tío, "¡Es ese chico, el lo hizo¡El y su anormalidad!" Harry sabía lo que se avecinaba cuando oyó las fuertes pisadas de su tío. Rápidamente miro hacia las ventanas pero se dio cuenta que era inútil escapar ya que su tío había puesto nuevos y reforzados barrotes al principio del verano. En lugar de eso cerro los ojos. El sabia que pretender dormir no le ayudaría en lo absoluto, pero francamente no podía ni pensar en nada mejor que hacer en ese momento.

Escucho la puerta siendo abierta con mucha fuerza y sintió ser jalado de un brazo siendo este casi dislocado de la fuerza en que fue sacado de la cama. La siguiente cosa que supo era ser aventado contra la pared y las manos de su tío ahorcándole el cuello. Su cabeza giraba por la falta de oxigeno causando que las lejanas palabras de su tío se perdieran mas. De repente le tiraron al suelo y las manos desaparecieron de su cuello.

"¡Bueno responde chico!" Gruño su tomado tío. Desafortunadamente Harry estaba demasiado ocupado agarrando aire para responder, no que hubiera escuchado la pregunta en primer lugar. Sintió un dolor agudo en el estomago para luego ser pateado en el pecho por su tío. Harry se encogió en un circulo intentando proteger su estomago como si una patada le fuera a sacar todo lo que justo había comido. Esto solo enfureció mas a su tío quien piso sobre el y luego le pateo en la espalda, lo que ocasiono que Harry de arqueara de dolor rompiendo la forma como estaba. Sus lentes habían sido aventados en su caída. Lo que quedaba de su visión empezaba a fallar y volverse blanca. Su ultimo pensamiento coherente siendo golpeado en el pecho fue Hey, siempre pensé que todo se veía negro cuando te desmayabas. Luego, cuando su mundo se volvía un blanco cegante, fue consumido por la confortante oscuridad de la inconciencia.

El siguiente día, Harry siguió con sus tareas mecánicamente, el dolor en su brazo y estomago y el ardor en su cuello sacándolo de sus pensamientos en los cuales se encontraba perdido por momentos. No podía decidir si ir con los Stensons o no. Si iba arriesgaba que se descubriera su terrible secreto, pero si no su ausencia causaría preguntas que podrían causar la misma conclusión. El pensamiento de los Stensons confrontándose con los Dursleys por el gano su argumento, entonces iría después de que terminara sus tareas, saco el suéter de cuello de tortuga que pertenecía a Dudley, el cual era lo suficiente para cubrirlo y para poder caminar bien.

Les dijo que no se podía quedar por mucho tiempo por que tenia una especie de resfriado (explicando así las ropas abrigadoras que traía en verano) pero Kota tenia una nueva película de terror que se rehusaba a ver sola. A la primera escena de miedo en la película, Kota brinco y le agarro el hombro con fuerza, el mismo que casi tenia dislocado, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Harry respingo de dolor. Esperando poder cubrirlo diciendo que ella lo había asustado, pero Kota tenía sus sospechas y le movió el hombro de nuevo. Harry no pudo evitar reaccionar.

"¿Que le paso a tu hombro?" ella pregunto, olvidando la película y llamando la atención de su padre quien leía el periódico.

"Uh nada. Me tengo que ir." se trato de parar rápidamente pero a Kota no la podía dejar con la curiosidad.

"Deja me ver eso, Harry, yo solía ser la primera en mi clase de primeros auxilios." Harry comenzó a protestar pero Kota le jalo el collar tratando de ver la herida, pero lo soltó rápidamente al ver las demás heridas en el cuello de Harry. El sabía que se encontraba en un serio problema. Las yemas de dedos en su cuello podían ser comparados mas fácilmente que las otras heridas y pensó que lo mejor seria salir de allí. Dio media vuelta diciendo que se tenia que ir pero encontró al señor Stenson bloqueándole la salida, su boca semiabierta y ojos con mirada decidida.

"Espera un segundo Harry, déjame mirar eso." dijo agarrando y jalando el cuello de la camisa de Harry nuevamente. Harry tomo un paso atrás diciendo que no era nada y que se tenía que ir, ojos buscando nerviosamente una salida de escape.

El Sr. Stenson repitió las acciones de Kota jalando el cuello hacia abajo. Harry maldijo silenciosamente a Dudley por tener una camisa tan larga que se podía estirar lo suficiente para ver las marcas de su cuello por segunda vez esa noche. Harry no sabia que decir, solo murmurando que no era nada mientras trataba de hacer una excusa.

"Kota quédate aquí. Harry, ven conmigo." Era la mirada mas seria y dura voz que le había escuchado al Sr. Stenson enfrente de el. Harry trato de decir que necesitaba irse, pero salio como una plegaria desesperada, ya que Sr. Stenson parecía sordo.

Este le puso una mano en la espalda y le dirigió a la cocina. Harry tuvo que apretar la quijada para prevenir gritar de dolor.

En la privacidad de la cocina, el Sr. Stenson le ordeno que se quitara la camisa. Su mente trabajaba rápidamente en encontrar salida de esto, pero como todas requerían de la magia enfrente de muggles, reluctante y lentamente se quito la camisa. No podía verlo a los ojos cuando le demando que le dijera quien lo había hecho. Su mente estaba en esta de pánico. ¿Que le haría su tío cuando descubriera que Harry había dejado que descubrieran su secreto? Bueno digamos que no se medirá esta vez le dijo una molesta voz en su cabeza. ¿Como reaccionarían Ron y Hermione cuando descubrieran que estoy muerto? Si tengo suerte, lloraran por un tiempo significante. Y luego quizás dejaran de negar lo que sienten por el otro y admitan que se aman mientras se consuelan el uno con el otro. Es tan evidente que se gustan. Wow mi mente si que se pierde a veces pensó antes de darse cuenta que el Sr. Stenson lo estaba llamando por su nombre.

Lo miro esta vez sin esconder el terror en sus ojos.

"¡Fue solo esta vez!" dijo de repente como si eso lo arreglara todo. Pero los moretones amarillos debajo de los azules decían otra cosa y el Sr. Stenson lo noto de inmediato. Sus ojos llenos de furia.

"Harry te quedaras aquí esta noche. Puedes quedarte en el cuarto de huéspedes."Empezó marchar fuera de la cocina. Harry agarro su camisa y se la puso nuevamente mientras seguía al Sr. Stenson.

"¡Espere¡No hable con ellos! En serio no es tan malo y me iré a la escuela en Septiembre de todas maneras. ¡Por favor!" Estaban ya en la sala y por la cara de la señora Stenson, Kota le debió de haber contado lo que ella sabia hasta ahora. Las dos mujeres se veían asustadas y desconcertadas, pero Harry no le importaba. Había otros problemas más urgentes.

"Kathryn, Harry se quedara aquí por esta noche. Dale unos calmantes. Necesito hablar con los Dursleys." Ignorando las plegarias de Harry, marcho fuera de la casa, azotando la puerta al salir.

La media hora que el Sr. Stenson estuvo fuera se la pasaron en la mesa de la cocina, con las dos mujeres tratando de calmar a Harry que temblaba sin control y no dejaba de mirar una que otra vez a la puerta. Cuando regreso masajeándose su puño derecho, simplemente dijo que buscaría ayuda la siguiente mañana y que era hora de dormir. Los adultos guiaron a los adolescentes a sus habitaciones en la planta de arriba, luego de que la señora Stenson se separara para pedirle a Dakota que no lo visitara en la noche y lo dejara dormir, y el señor Stenson guió a Harry dentro de la habitación de huéspedes. El estaba cargando una mochila que Harry no había notado antes, la cual explico traía cuanta ropa de Harry pudo agarrar. Harry quería decirle gracias pero solo pudo cabecear afirmativamente.

El Sr. Stenson cerró la puerta para que Kota no escuchara mientras hablaban. "Escucha Harry, lo que te hicieron los Dursleys esta mal. Nadie merece ser tratado así y mucho menos tu. Todo resultara bien¿OK? ahora trata de dormir. Te quedaras con nosotros por un tiempo."Le dirigió una sonrisa reconfortante y luego salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta gentilmente detrás de el.

El Sr. Stenson llamo al servicio de Protección a Menores el día siguiente, pero como estaban seguros que no existía ningún peligro inmediato y estaban ocupados con otros casos mas urgentes, al mismo tiempo que su tío Vernon tenia varios amigos con trabajos de alto rango ahí, tomo mucho tiempo para que uno de sus trabajadores viniera a investigar, demasiado tiempo. Las heridas de Harry ya habían desaparecido a excepción de unos cuantos aruñones que no se notaban mucho, y aparentemente eso no era suficiente evidencia. El trabajador social hablo con los Dursleys quienes le aseguraron que ellos nunca se atreverían a tocar a su querido sobrino y no entendían de lo que esas personas estaban hablando, pero que su sobrino tenía un poco de carácter delincuente y no teniendo padres había tenido la necesidad de llamar la atención. Sabían que Harry era un mentiroso sin remedio, pero no se imaginaron que llegaría tan lejos por atención. Tambien le confiaron que pensaban que los Stenson le estaban lavando el cerebro a Harry y jugando con el ya que siempre habían querido un hijo y esta era la oportunidad perfecta. Lo que significo, que la Corte (con un juez que conocía a Vernon Dursley personalmente) decidió que era peligroso que los Stenson estuvieran en contacto con Harry y que seria regresado con sus Tíos de inmediato, solo siendo permitido verlos cuando sus tíos lo permitieran, que resulto ser cuando salieran y la señora Figg no se encontraba para cuidar de Harry.

Sorpresivamente Harry había sido capaz de mantener al mundo mágico fuera de esto, no mencionando su vida familiar en sus letras, aparte de que ocasionalmente mencionaba algo de los nuevos vecinos. (Les había explicado a los Stenson que Hedwing era una lechuza entrenada para llevar mensajes.)

A pesar de que había vuelto con los Dursleys, había vuelto a los tiempos en que solo eran las jaladas de cabellos o manotazos, ya que el trabajador social había advertido que visitaría a finales de mes. Su tío decía cortantemente cosas como:

"Solo espera la siguiente vez que te veo chico. ¿Por que no vienes para las vacaciones de Navidad?" con in brillos amenazante en los ojos y una sonrisa malvada en sus labios.

En el 28 de Agosto, Harry fue con los Stensons para pasar la tarde ya que los Dursleys tenían una cena del negocio de su Tío Vernon. (Y el record de Harry con este tipo de Cenas no era de su agrado.) Kota estaba sola en casa, y Harry aprovecho para enseñarle como mandarle cartas con Hedwing y que le gustaba comer antes o después de llevarlas. Kota le contó que le gustaría mucho que viniera para las vacaciones de navidad. Que podía quedarse y los Dursleys nunca se enterarían de que estaba aquí. Los dos estaban muy alegres cuando sus padres llegaron a casa, pero su humor tomo una gigantesca sacudida cuando notaron las miradas sombrías de las caras adultas.

Les dijeron a Harry y a Kota que se sentaran; que tenían algo muy importante que decirles. Harry les dijo que si querían el podría irse, pero ellos dijeron que no, que el también tenia que oír esto. Ellos acababan de regresar de con el doctor, y este les había confirmado sus sospechas. El señor Stenson tenía una extraña pero a la vez común forma de Cáncer. La boca de Harry quedo abierta al igual que sus ojos se abrieron grandemente. Ellos siguieron explicando como lo diagnosticaron y que iban a tratar lo mejor que podían para luchar contra la enfermedad. Harry conocía un poco de lo que era el Cáncer, pero de lo que había visto en las películas de Drama acerca de los Hospitales junto con Kota, les daban usualmente un tiempo estimado de vida. Harry se sentía desesperado por saber esta parte pero se contuvo. No era su lugar el preguntar eso. Kota lo pregunto reluctantemente esa pregunta.

"Bueno, es solo una estimación, muchos pacientes viven 10 veces mas de lo que les dicen cuando lo descubren rápidamente y se tratan... pero dicen que yo lo tengo desde hace algún rato y bueno... me estimaron unos seis meses mas," el señor Stenson se veía muy nervioso como si dudara de haber hecho lo correcto en decirlo. Kota dejo salir un sollozo y Harry ahogo un grito. Eso era demasiado pronto. ¡Y el iba a estar en Hogwarts hasta al menos Diciembre!

Probablemente es lo mejor Harry pensó, Necesitan pasar tiempo juntos sin mi molestándolos. Espera. Hogwarts. Magia. Quizás. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un brazo sobre su hombro confortándolo. Miro hacia arriba y vio a Kota llorando en el cuello de su papa y el consolándola, y la señora Stenson sentada por un lado de el diciéndole que los Dursleys les habían dicho que tenia como 5 minutos para que regresara a su casa, y que ella lo sentía mucho por terminar así su verano, pero que todo iba a estar bien. Le dijo gentilmente que la pasara bien en la escuela, y que no se preocupara mucho por esto, y que a ellos les encantaría de todas maneras tenerlo aquí para las vacaciones de Navidad, que los Dursleys no tendrían que saberlo.

Harry camino aturdido hasta la casa de los Dursleys, apenas notando que no quedaba ningún carro extra en la entrada y que por lo tanto estaba bien que entrara. Lo aturdido no se le quito hasta llegar a su habitación, siquiera notando los comentarios de los Dursleys sobre lo perturbado que venia.

Sentándose en su cama, recordó de repente la idea que había tenido anteriormente. ¡Quizás había una cura mágica! El podía investigar o preguntarle a algún profesor. ¡Nunca había oído que un mago lo contrajera entonces deben tener alguna cura! La esperanza de que así fuera le dio determinación por los días siguientes.

El 1 de Septiembre, Dakota se ofreció llevarlo a la estación de tren. A pesar de que Vernon odiaba a los Stensons, la oferta era demasiado tentadora para negarla y pronto el baúl de Harry estaba en la cajuela del carro, y Harry sentado silenciosamente en el asiento del pasajero con Hedwing en su regazo, mientras Dakota manejaba con igual silencio.

"No puedo creerlo, Harry." Su voz sonaba débil y rasposa, probablemente de haber llorado tanto.

"No es justo," Harry suspiro, acariciando a Hedwing a través de la jaula. Permanecieron en silencio por lo que restaba del viaje, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Nada que dijeran parecía importante en ese momento; todo parecía tan crucial en estos instantes.

Kota se estaciono y acompaño a Harry al interior, cargando la jaula de Hedwing mientras Harry llevaba su baúl. Pararon cerca de la plataforma 9 3/4 y se despidieron. Ella hubiera querido llevarlo hasta el tren pero el insistió que necesitaba unos minutos para recuperarse antes de subir en el. Kota lo abraso, el cual regreso un poco avergonzado susurrando en su oído, "Encontrare una forma de arreglar esto."

Ella se rió y rompió el abraso, limpiado una lagrima que se escapaba. "Es lo que me gusta de ti Harry, siempre pensando que puedes cambiar el mundo y que todo depende de ti para hacerlo. Todo lo que quiero que hagas es que vengas para navidad. ¿Lo harás?" El asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa triste, ella se voltio y camino hacia la salida.

Harry voltio y vio la familiar barrera. Se recordó a si mismo que el podía ayudar y tomo un suspiro profundo antes de caminar a través de la barrera, con Hedwing y su baúl siguiéndole.

* * *

**AN:** Gracias a la maravillosa Celebony por permitirme traducir su historia, espero la disfruten tanto como yo.

También gracias a todos los que han mandado reviews en mi historia anterior y en la que acaban de leer, y no lo olviden si quieren que les traduzca a alguien lo que sea mail me y ya veremos.

,Bye Bye!


	2. De regreso al Castillo

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling es la dueña de todos los maravillosos personajes e Ideas acerca de Harry Potter. Solo los robe un ratito para jugar con ellos.

_**AN:** Gracias a Celebony por permitirme traducir su maravillosa Historia._

De regreso al Castillo

"¡Harry!"

Harry comenzaba a voltear hacia la familiar voz cuando un par de brazos se le colgaron alrededor del cuello.

"Hey 'Mione," dijo riéndose entre dientes cuando Hermione se separo de él.

"Wow, Harry, ¡No té e visto en todo el verano! Lo siento si no te escribí mucho, pero estábamos viajando mucho tu sabes, ¡y adivina que! Te tengo una sorpresa, ahí algo que e querido decirte, pero te lo diré en el tren cuando Ron llegue y..."

Su frase fue cortada por Ron, quien venia llegando a través de la barrera y caminaba hacia ellos.

"¡Oy! ¡Harry, Hermione!" El grito para llamar su atención. Hermione volteo y lo recibió con un rapido abraso, dejando a Ron con las mejillas de un bonito tono de rojo. Hermione no pareció notarlo y empezó a guiarlos hacia el tren para que pudieran acomodarse para oír sobre su sorpresa.

"¿Cuantas plumas de azúcar comió esta mañana?" Ron le murmuro a Harry, ganándose un "¡Oh cállate Ron!" De Hermione quien escuchó. Harry solo rió ya que estaba siendo arrastrado por los dos lentamente. Se sentía bien estar de vuelta.

Cuando los tres habían encontrado un compartimiento vació para quedarse, Hermione saco una placa de su bolsillo y se las mostró a los chicos.

"¡Vean me hicieron prefecta!¿Pueden creerlo?" Ella preguntó con alegría.

"Hermione, me hubiera muerto de la sorpresa si no te hubieran nombrado," Ron dijo. "De todas maneras, tu no eres la única a la cual hicieron prefecto." Ron saco una placa idéntica a la de ella y la mostró, pero mucho menos entusiasmado que ella. De hecho, Ron se veía un poco estresado sobre el asunto. "Fred y George me han estado fastidiando sobre esto desde que la recibí, llamándome Percy Junior y otras cosas, ¡Fue una pesadilla!"

Harry y Hermione rieron ante esto, aunque Ron no le hallaba la gracia al asunto.

"Es genial Ron, ¡Tendré un amigo con quien ser prefecto!" Ella dijo. Harry podía ver que Ron se veía aliviado, probablemente por que pensó que Hermione se pondría enojada por que su sorpresa seria menos gloriosa.

"Bueno, párese que nos dieron el paquete completo," Harry dijo, sacando su propia placa de prefecto. El se había sorprendido mucho cuando la encontró en su carta de Hogwarts. No sabia ni por que lo habían nombrado como prefecto cuando se pasaba todos los años rompiendo las reglas. Al parecer Ron compartía sus pensamientos.

"Bueno de Hermione es entendible, pero yo pienso que contigo y conmigo, ellos están utilizando el método de 'Dale responsabilidad y se harán mas responsables'. Mama intento eso con Fred y George una vez. Pobre gatito."

"Entonces Harry, ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano? No mencionaste mucho en tus cartas." Hermione pregunto con interés. Harry sabia que solo era una pregunta amigable, pero su estomago se contrajo y su pulso acelero con solo pensar en que sus amigos descubrieran el secreto que una vez ya había sido descubierto en el verano.

"Oh, er, estuvo bien," dijo mientras movía nerviosamente su placa. "Mejor de lo usual, para ser Little Winging."

"Sip, ¿Quien era esa chica que mencionabas en las cartas?¿Dakota? ¿Tendrá Harry un nuevo amor?"Ron pregunto, golpeando ligeramente el brazo de Harry en modo de juego con su codo y moviendo sus cejas.

"¿Dakota? No, definitivamente no. Solo somos amigos," Harry dijo con sinceridad. No era asi entre ellos. "¿Cómo te fue en Roma, Mione?"

Con ese cambio de tema, el verano de Harry se vio olvidado, y pasaron el resto del viaje en el tren relajados y divirtiéndose.

El clima estaba casi como el año pasado cuando llegaron, lloviendo y con vientos fuertes que podían empujar a estudiantes más jóvenes. Paresia una carrera salvaje para llegar a los carruajes, pero a pesar de lo veloz que iban, para cuando llegaron Harry, Ron y Hermione a un carruaje, parecía que habían ido a nadar con la ropa al lago. Hermione comenzó a cerrar la puerta del carruaje, la cual el viento la mantenía abierta, para impedir que el agua se metiera, pero se detuvo cuando oyó, "Hermione ¡Espera! ¡Por favor!" Neville venia corriendo y se detuvo enfrente de la puerta del carruaje, o intento. Aterrizo en un charco de lodo y paso deslizándose por enfrente de la puerta pasándola, y finalmente cayendo sobre su trasero en otro charco. Ron y Harry lo agarraron por los hombros y le ayudaron a llegar dentro del carruaje, al mismo tiempo que Hermione cerraba con todas sus fuerzas la puerta.

"Gracias chicos," Neville dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del piso y empezó a limpiar sus ropas. "No sabia si iba a poder obtener un carruaje, o llegar a uno con este clima." Se dejo caer en un asiento enseguida de Harry.

"¡Hey no hay problema! Esperemos que no volemos de regreso a la estación de Kings Cross," Ron rió. "¡Digo si parece hasta un huracán!"

"Bueno me alegro de solo estar aquí. La abuela casi y no me deja venir."

"¿Que? ¿Por que no quería dejarte venir a la escuela?" Harry pregunto extrañado.

"Es que, ella esta asustada por el regreso de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Dice que Dumbledore es un mago brillante y que si dice que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado regreso debe ser cierto." Neville explico.

"¡Pero Hogwarts es uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo!" Protesto Hermione.

"Pues se supone que es, pero ella esta dudando de eso. Digo con lo del incidente de la Cámara de los secretos en segundo año y con lo que paso el año pasado." Neville dijo, viendo cautelosamente a Harry cuando dijo la ultima parte. "Pero la convencí de que me dejara venir. Le dije que Dumbledore esta preparado ahora que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado esta de regreso que no podía estar en mejores manos."

Harry esta sorprendido por esta información. Podía entender a la abuela de Neville, especialmente por lo que paso a los papas de Neville, pero ¿Voldemort en serio causaba tanto pánico como para que los padres consideraran no dejar venir a sus hijos? Por la expresión en la cara de Hermione, ella lucia igualmente horrorizada, pero probablemente a la idea de que alguien pudiera perderse la escuela. Ron, sin embargo, no se veía sorprendido.

"Bueno en realidad, la abuela de Neville no fue la única en pensar eso," empezó a explicar tentativamente. "Algunos piensan que Hogwarts puede ser uno de sus blancos principales. Digo existe mucha gente que él quiere matar en Hogwarts." Él le dirigió una mirada discreta a Harry ante esto. "Otros tuvieron una reacción tan violenta con el discurso de Dumbledore el año pasado que piensan que esta loco y no quieren a sus hijos en una escuela que él dirija. Mama nunca considero sacarnos, tiene mucha fe en Dumbledore para hacer eso, pero muchos de sus amigos lo consideraron. Unos hasta quieren que Dumbledore renuncie a su puesto de Director, pero no creo que pase eso. Muchas personas apoyan a Dumbledore y no se sentirían seguros dejando a sus hijos en el cuidado de alguien más."

Harry no podía evita sentirse un poco culpable sobre todo esto. No solo fue una pieza importante en su regreso al poder, si no también de poner a Hogwarts y a su gente en peligro solo por estar ahí. Él puso ese pensamiento hasta el fondo de su mente. Era o venir a Hogwarts o quedarse con los Dursleys, y él prefería mil veces pelear con Voldemort que volver con ellos un año completo.

Finalmente, llegaron a Hogwarts. Todos se sostuvieron cuando Hermione abrió la puerta, la cual el viento quito de sus manos, abriéndola lo más posible que se podía pero sin arrancarla de su lugar. Se bajaron del carruaje uno por uno, Ron y Harry levantaron rápidamente a Neville de un charco donde había caído nuevamente, y empezaron a avanzar contra el viento hacia el castillo. A cierto punto un alumno de segundo año el viento le empezó a tirar para atrás y hubiera seguido asi si no fuera por que Harry respondió a sus gritos de ayuda. Se agarro del brazo de Harry el resto del camino, haciendo que el viaje de Harry fuera doblemente difícil.

Finalmente fueron empujados hacia adentro de las puertas y dentro del vestíbulo del castillo. Era como si le hubieran quitado el peso de un gigante de encima y cada paso que Harry daba parecía mas fácil que nunca antes, como si fuera tan ligero como una pluma. El pequeño que había estado colgado de su brazo y lo había estado usando como guía le agradeció, un poco avergonzado, especialmente cuando vio de quien era el brazo en el cual se había colgado, y se alejo rápidamente junto a un grupo de amigos.

Harry hizo todo lo que pudo por secar un poco sus ropas (hasta que Hermione realizo un hechizo de secado rapido en él) y entro al Gran salón.

Aparentemente, Ron había estado en lo cierto al decir que la abuela de Neville no era la única con esas ideas, ya que había una significante cantidad de alumnos que faltaban, incluso después de que todos hubieran entrado. Todos los Gryffiindors de quinto año todavía quedaban, aunque de los otros años faltaban algunos. Ginny les dijo tristemente que los padres de una de sus amigas habían decidido que se quedara en casa. Ellos estuvieron discutiéndolo por un tiempo, pero en él ultimo segundo, pero su ausencia le dijo a Ginny que no habían escuchado a los argumentos de la Sra. Weasley.

Eran Hufflepuffs de los que más faltaban, parecía que la muerte de Cedric los había asustado grandemente. De los Slytherins sin embargo parecía que ninguno faltaba. La opinion de Ron era que la mayoría de sus padres eran Mortifagos y eran los que estaban mas seguros de Voldemort, o al menos sabían cuando irse si era necesario.

El ambiente no estaba alegre como era usualmente al principio del año. La mayoría de las personas murmuraban entre sí acerca de la ausencia de muchos de los alumnos. Los Hufflepuffs eran los más cabizbajos ya que eran los que tenían mas amigos ausentes.

Dumbledore se levanto para hacer su discurso habitual y el salón quedo en silencio.

"Otro año de aprendizaje a comenzado. Veo que el ambiente párese extinguir su sed de conocimientos, y en lugar de fallar al hacerlos más sabios, los esta alejando," dijo con una sonrisa. Muchos estudiantes rieron entre dientes ante las palabras, mirando hacia el techo encantado para observar la lluvia que caía. "Como muchos se habrán dado cuenta, hay algunos estudiantes ausentes este año. Espero que reconozcan que ellos tienen sus razones. No les mentiré y diré que el mundo tiene un pesado camino que recorrer. Ya sea que Hogwarts sea afectado o no podríamos saberlo, pero es evidente que sus vidas serán afectadas; Muchas ya lo están. Les aseguro que esta escuela es lo suficiente segura y que tiene unos trabajadores que morirían defendiéndolos si es preciso. (Ante esto Ron le llamo la atención a Harry y le pregunto si Dumbledore había olvidado que Snape trabajaba aquí.) Cuándo los vi hacer su camino hacia la escuela, ¿Saben que es lo que vi? ("¿Y no pensó en ayudarnos?" Ron murmuro.) Observe coraje. Muchos de ustedes no pensaron dos veces en enfrentar la tormenta afuera o en los botes cruzar el lago, y esos que tuvieron dudas al principio las supieron vencer. (Muchos estudiantes vieron a Malfoy ante esto ya que hizo una de sus grandes escenas al rehusar salir del carruaje hasta que le trajeran una sombrilla o acercaran mas los carruajes a la entrada del castillo, pero eventualmente se rindió ya que solo le hacían caso Crabbe y Goyle.) Observe Determinación. Enfrentaron el reto con todas sus fuerzas, nunca rindiéndose. Y más importante todavía, vi como se ayudaban entre sí. Trabajando juntos y ayudando a los que lo necesitaban, eso es lo que les servirá en un futuro, ya sea en la vida en general o por una causa inmediata. Yo creo firmemente que todo gesto viene con su recompensa, aunque no parezca en veces. (Harry noto como Dumbledore miro unos instantes hacia él y pensó que se refería a haberle salvado la vida a Colagusano.) Les aseguro que a pesar de nuestro pequeño numero de alumnos este año, será un año para recordar."

"Cambiando a un tema más alegre, me alegra anunciarles que su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras no es tan nuevo que digamos, pero regreso a petición mía, de los padres, profesores y alumnos. A pesar de que no pudo asistir al banquete de Bienvenida, les aseguro que estará para el primer día de clases. Ese profesor es Remus Lupin, y me imagino que lo recibirán bien cuando lleguen a verlo."

La boca de Harry calló abierta ante esto, junto con las de Ron y Hermione. Muchas personas festejaron alegres y aplaudieron ante la noticia, Harry se unió a eso después de recuperarse de su sorpresa inicial.

"No sabia que vendría, Hocicos nunca lo mencionó en sus cartas." Harry rió de alegría, y atrajo una de las bandejas que acababan de aparecer.

"¡Talvez querían mantenerlo como sorpresa!¡Es genial!" Hermione dijo aplaudiendo y riendo feliz.

"Hey, miren hacia los Slytherings," Ron rió burlonamente. "Lo están tomando de maravilla ¿No lo creen?" Harry miro hacia ellos y vio que tenían una mirada de horror en muchas de sus caras. Malfoy gritaba "¡No!" Y golpeaba su puño contra la mesa como si tuviera un berrinche. No podía oírse ante los aplausos. Y Harry rió fuertemente.

Después de que los gritos de alegría murieron, y la selección terminara, la cena comenzó en verdad. Harry comió tanto como pudo, pero ni su estomago ni el de Ron podían más. En el tren, habían tenido un concurso de haber quien podía comer mas Ranas de Chocolate. Cuando terminaron con esas, recurrieron a las Grageas de todos los sabores. Ron había ganado cuando Harry había parado con riesgo a vomitar todo lo comido. Incluso si se sentía bien tener él estomago lleno por primera vez en mucho tiempo (Los Dursleys no lo alimentaban mucho y había comido un poco bien solo por haberse quedado con los Stensons), la combinación de los dulces era suficiente para hacer perder el apetito a cualquiera. El anuncio del regreso del Profesor Lupin, junto con la selección y el maravilloso festín, había sido suficiente para alegrar a todos en el gran salón. Hizo sentir a Harry como si estuviera en casa de nuevo.

¡Espero que les allá gustado! ¡**Reviews**!

Gracias a los Reviews que e recibido, Aquí están algunas respuestas:

**Unika Olimka :** Ya lo veremos pero quien sabe puede que si puede que no

**¡Muajajajaja!**

**Sanarita :** No te preocupes la encontrara, ya veras.

**Sonia11 :** Gracias por lo dicho y yo también espero saber de ti pronto.

**Squall Alexis Black :** Que si se puede saber, y es bueno captar la atención de

Alguien **jijijjiji : **


	3. Decisiones

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter, las ideas, y mi grandiosa atención pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Solo escribo mis ideas locas acerca de sus libros.

AN: Gracias por los lindos Reviews que me han mandado y ya saben pregunten lo que sea pero quien sabe si pueda responder, y acepto criticas _constructivas, _entonces disfruten de la historia. ;

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Decisiones

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las primeras semanas pasaron rápidamente para Harry. Sus emociones daban vueltas de atrás hacia delante, o sea muy revueltas. Estaba tan agradecido por estar de vuelta en la escuela entre sus amigos, bromeando, quejándose sobre las tareas, sin tener que preocuparse por cuanto tiempo dejaría de comer. A pesar del montón de tareas extras que les estaban asignando a los de quinto año por los T.I.M.O.S. Harry estaba disfrutando de su tiempo con sus amigos haciendo la tarea, haciendo predicciones falsas con Ron para Adivinación, y tratando de no enchuecar los ojos cada vez que Hermione trataba de explicarle cada concepto detrás de cada encantamiento o hechizo que estaban aprendiendo.

Eran los momentos más felices que habían pasado en meses, cuando su mente había sido plagada por pensamientos sobre la tercera prueba, con nada para distraerlo de ella, y claro, siendo maltratado por su dizque llamada 'familia'. Sin embargo, estaba pensando constantemente sobre los Stensons y su misión de ayudarlos. Ron bromeaba con el comentando que se estaba volviendo como Hermione con todas las visitas que hacia a la biblioteca. Era cierto. En cada momento libre, Harry se escapaba a la biblioteca buscando algo que pudiera ayudar, desde libros de medicina mágica a libros sobre Muggles. Había unas cuantas referencias sobre enfermedades Muggles, pero nada sobre como cuidarlas. Incluso le pregunto a la Sra. Prince si sabia de algún libro sobre ese tema, pero ella solo le señalaba libros que ya había revisado varias veces.

El conocimiento que estaba obteniendo mientras leía en todos los posibles libros, solo había ayudado a ganar unos cuantos puntos para Gryffindor cuando algún profesor preguntaba sobre algo medico en la clase. Cuando iba saliendo de Herbologìa, en la cual había nombrado una enfermedad que podía ser curada por el pétalo de un Hintlybloom y ganándose asi 10 puntos para Gryffindor, Hermione vino detrás de él.

"Harry ¡Buen trabajo! ¿Viste? ¡Te dije que el estudio extra té podria ayudar! ¡Has aprendido tanto! ¡Solo imagina cuantos T.I.M.O.S. podrías conseguir si sigues asi!" Ella dijo emocionada, pensando que el nuevo conocimiento adquirido por Harry era debido a sus 'motivaciones' (o como Ron lo llamaba 'Enfado constante' ) para estudiar mas adelantado que lo que requerían las clases.

"Por favor no me digas que te convertirás en otra Hermione, compañero." Ron dijo palmeando el hombro de Harry y ganándose una mirada de reproche de Hermione. "¿Con quien me divertiré si los dos están siempre en la biblioteca?"

"Bueno, Ron, siempre nos puedes acompañar, sabes. Los T.I.M.O.S. ya vienen." Hermione comenzó a decir. Harry capto la mirada de Ron y los dos hicieron una mirada de fastidio. (casi diciendo ¬¬ como chinga con eso)

"Lo siento, Mione, Soy alérgico a las bibliotecas," Ron dijo casualmente. "Recién lo descubrí este verano."

"Er sip, y la razón por la que ahora sé tanto acerca de cosas medicas es por que estaba tratando de encontrar que tenia Ron." Harry rió. "Probablemente ahora sé mas que Madame Pomfrey." Harry quien caminado junto a ellos se detuvo de repente, sin ser notado por Ron o Hermione, quienes seguían bromeando de como Harry, el genio en medicina, había encontrado como había contraído esa alergia mortal.

Eso es, él pensó para el mismo. Madame Pomfrey debe saber algo. Ella tuvo que haber estudiado toda clase de enfermedades y medicinas para convertirse en Doctora, mágicas y muggles para estar preparada. Dice algo asi en uno de los libros, lo sabia. 

Él corrió hasta Ron y Hermione quienes se encontraban riendo y añadiendo mas cosas a las milagrosas aventuras de la alergia de Ron hacia las bibliotecas hasta una búsqueda de una cura para eso.

"Hey chicos, necesito hacer algo. Si no llego para la cena tráiganme algo del gran salón, ¿Esta bien? Los veo luego." Inmediatamente se fue corriendo para evitar que preguntaran, a lo lejos oyó a Ron gritar algo como que Harry era su héroe por curarlo de la enfermedad que nunca tuvo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry camino cautelosamente dentro la enfermería. Para la suerte de Harry no había ningun estudiante enfermo. No quería que ninguna de las preguntas que iba a hacerle a Madame Pomfrey fueran escuchadas y transformadas en algún rumor raro de como las predicciones de la Profesora Trelawney acerca de que Harry iba a morir se convirtieras en verdad.

"Er, ¿Hola?" Harry pregunto cautelosamente no queriendo disgustar a la enfermera. La iba a necesitar de buen humor para estar seguro que contestaba a sus preguntas con todo lo que sabia. "¿Madame Pomfrey?"

"Ah, Sr. Potter. ¿Por que párese que su presencia es mas vista en este lugar que todos los demás estudiantes? ¿Busca los problemas o que?" Madame Pomfrey había venido a la habitación desde su oficina, obviamente con la impresión de que Harry estaba herido de nuevo. Harry se sonrojo un poco, sabiendo que su comentario era cierto; Siempre había pasado mucho tiempo en la enfermería.

"En realidad, Madame Pomfrey, no estoy herido o nada por el estilo, Me preguntaba si me podria responder una pregunta medica que tengo... para Estudios Muggles." Añadió la ultima parte rápidamente para evitar otras preguntas o respuestas que trataran de reconfortarlo en vez de ayudarlo a la situación que le iba a presentar. Pero él necesitaba la verdad, y si decía algunas mentiras inocentes, entonces por él estaba bien. "Ya e buscado por todos los libros de ese tema en la biblioteca, pero no tienen la información que necesito. Me preguntaba si usted conocía sobre las enfermedades terminales, como el Cáncer.¿Hay cura para esta? Por que nunca e oído que un mago la aya contraído ¿o sí?"

"Bueno querido, sí sé un poco acerca de esa área. Déjame ver," hablo sobre su hombro ya que había comenzado a limpiar y arreglar las camas y otros que cosas necesarias en la enfermería. "La razón de por que nunca has oído que ningun mago la contraiga es por que no la contraen lo Magos. Cáncer es una enfermedad muggle que lo contraen los magos. No hay ninguna cura mágica por que los magos nunca han tenido que encontrarla, como no la contraemos."

"¿No hay ningun hechizo o algo para eso entonces?" Harry dijo mitad asustado, mitad entrando en depresión. Su estomago dio vueltas. ¿Que podré hacer ahora? 

"Bueno, cariño, déjame terminar. Había un hechizo que se invento hace mucho por un mago para salvar a su madre muggle. Solo fue usado unas pocas veces antes de decidir que era mejor no usarlo de nuevo."

"¿Pero por que hacerlo un hechizo no-legal sí hacia algo bueno?" Harry pregunto.

"Nunca dije que no fuera legal, ellos nunca hicieron una ley contra este en caso de que se encontrara la situación en que podrían necesitarlo, pero solo se dejo de usar. Veras no curaba el Cáncer en realidad, en lugar de hacerlo, solo lo transfería de un cuerpo a otro. El que hacia el hechizo tomaba el Cáncer en el mismo. El hechizo solo se podía hacer una vez, para que no se estuviera transfiriendo alrededor y nadie muriera de esto mas que el que lo había realizado. El mago o bruja que lo realice tendrá que tomarlo en ellos mismos."

"¿Los magos fueron capaces de pelear contra la enfermedad mas que los muggles? Digo, ¿su magia no les ayudaba?" Harry pregunto.

"No, cariño. Todos de los pocos que trataron murieron por la enfermedad, pero sí tenia extraños efectos en ellos. Aparentemente, el Cáncer mezclado con la magia hacia muchas cosas raras al mago y su magia, no recuerdo bien que exactamente que, pero oí que ninguna reacción era igual." Madame Pomfrey se había emocionado cada vez mas por tener esta conversación, aparentemente se sorprendió placenteramente de que un estudiante le tomara tanto interés en la medicina. Ella ahogó un grito de sorpresa de repente. "Oh Merlín, ¿Sabes que? ¡Creo que tengo una copia del hechizo en algún lado!" Rápidamente ella fue a su oficina y vino con un viejo libro. Lo hojeo un poco hasta llegar a una pagina titulada 'Recnac Transfaerso.' Ella lo apuntó con su varita y murmuro "Copius" y un papel apareció en su mano con la copia de la pagina en este. "Ah sí, aquí esta. Espero que te ayude con tu reporte cariño." Le dio el papel luciendo complacida con ella misma.

Harry tomo el papel, un poco en estado de Shock. "Er. Sí. Gracias Madame Pomfrey, esto me dará buenas calificaciones." Le sonrió lo mejor que pudo y camino hacia su dormitorio, olvidando todo acerca de ir a cenar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se encontraba sentado en su cama mirando el hechizo, ocasionalmente dándole otra leída, pero de todas maneras perdido en sus pensamientos. Tenia toda la habitación para el solo, todos estaban abajo en el Gran salón disfrutando de la cena. Comida era en lo ultimo en que pensaba en esos momentos.

Se quedo viendo el hechizo otro rato. Era la cosa mas complicada que había visto. Requería de no solo una encantación, sino de una poción también, la cual se veía un poco complicada. Encontró irónico que hace unos minutos había encontrado otra encantación para hacer que el cáncer empeorara en cuestión de minutos, cien veces más fácil esta. La recordaba por que lo encontró sorprendente que solo un simple hechizo podía hacer tanto daño con dos palabras. 'Recnac Sunimoon'. En cambio, el que podía ayudar contenía palabras en las que no podía ni soñar en pronunciar bien y la información que le seguía hablaba muy bien de las consecuencias de decirlo incorrectamente.

Aparentemente, en un caso, en la que la pronunciación de una línea mal llevo al mago que lo hizo a quedar mudo por el resto de su vida y matar instantáneamente a la persona con Cáncer. El hechizo era definitivamente un desafío. Pero Harry se había enfrentado antes a otros desafíos y sabia que si quería, podía pronunciar bien el hechizo y realizar todo a la perfección. La pegunta era, ¿Quería hacer el hechizo realmente? Heroísmo era una cosa, pero esto era sacrificar su vida por completo. Solo había estado en Hogwarts por cuatro años hasta ahora. Era feliz estando aquí y quería vivir. Era la primera oportunidad de tener una vida real. Tenia amigos aquí. Tenia personas que se preocupaban por él. ¿Estaba dispuesto a dejar todo eso?

En ese momento, fue interrumpido por un ulular suave. Miro a su alrededor para encontrar a Hedwing posada sobre el marco de la cama. Ella pareció sentir el estrés en el que se encontraba Harry y no quería molestarlo. El se dio cuenta que traía una carta y acaricio a Hedwing cuando la removió de su pata. Se recargo en el cabecero de la cama y abrió la carta con un suspiro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola Harry.

¿Como esta la escuela? Es aburrido por aquí. Que malo que vayas a una academia como escuela, y no a Stonewall; Tendríamos mucha diversión juntos. Me sorprende que los Dursleys paguen por una escuela privada para ti, pero creo que ellos solo quieren que te alejes de ellos, no lo dije como ofensa. Tu sabes que pienso que esos Dursleys están locos.

Como sea, Mi papa no se ha visto bien. Comenzó con los tratamientos de Quimioterapia para el Cáncer y todo eso, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo los haga. Es un poco caro y le hace sentirse miserable. Me siento tan inútil. Tengo este sentimiento constante de que necesito hacer algo por el pero luego me doy cuenta que no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Siempre les digo a mis papas que lo estoy tomando con calma; ellos no necesitan la preocupación extra de como me siento. Les estoy mintiendo de hecho, Harry. Estoy tan asustada. Realmente asustada. Hemos sido solo los tres por tanto tiempo, no me puedo imaginar en convertirnos en dos de repente. Mi mama no trabaja. ¿Que vamos ha hacer en cuestión de dinero cuando mi papa no este? Tal vez nos tengamos que mudar. ¿Quisieras venir con nosotras? Lo siento, sé que estoy diciendo incoherencias pero necesitaba desahogarme. Es solo que no es justo, Harry. Mi papa es de las mejores personas que conozco. No se lo merece y no logro entender por que le tuvo que pasar a él. ¡Nunca a hecho nada malo! Siempre trata de tener a todos de una forma optimista pero no nos engaña. Sé que los tratamientos no le están ayudando. Todo lo que espero es un milagro, que encuentre algo en que pueda creer de nuevo.

Lo siento tanto por esta carta Harry. Solo necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar sobre esto, sacarlo de mi pecho tu sabes. Gracias por dejarme decir tantas incoherencias. Por favor escribe rapido de vuelta. Espero que tengas un tiempo magnifico en la escuela. Me encantaría ver alguna de las fotos de tus amigos, y ¿no me dijiste si que jugabas en algún deporte? No creo que me hayas dicho que era. Bueno muéstrame fotos de eso también. ¡Hablaremos luego! ¡Adiós!

Siempre,

Kota

P.S. -Ya vienen las vacaciones de Navidad. Estas cordialmente invitado a quedarte con nosotros en la casa, Nos encantaría verte y los Dursleys no necesitan saberlo nunca. (¡Quizás podríamos quemar su casa!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry estaba francamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de leer. Dakota había hablado de como se sentía acerca de su padre y toda la situación antes, solo que no tan profundamente como ahora. El tiempo en que llegó la carta era demasiada coincidencia.

Bueno todo esta dicho, Harry pensó para sí mismo. Es una señal. Tiene que ser. Haré el hechizo. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:**

Como dice la frase _"Vive cada día como si fuera él ultimo, por que uno de estos días lo será." _

Gracias por todos los Reviews, de nuevo, y especialmente a Squall Alexis Black que espero este mejor y les recomiendo a todos que tengan de ahora en lo adelante su caja extra grande de pañuelos o un rollo de papel si no tienen lo otro al alcance. ¡Es en serio! Bueno me despido. Bye Bye!


	4. Brincando Obstáculos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter, las ideas, y mi grandiosa atención pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Solo escribo mis ideas locas acerca de sus libros.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brincando Obstáculos

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días siguientes, le recordaron a Harry de cuando estaban preparando la poción Multijugos en su segundo año, encontrando los ingredientes que podía antes de decidir que necesitaba pedir 'prestados' algunos que hacían falta del Profesor Snape. Sin embargo, ahora lo tenia que hacer sin la ayuda de sus amigos. Decidió que era mejor obtener los ingredientes que faltaban después de la practica de Quidditch.

Cuando el equipo termino de practicar, le dijo a Ron (el nuevo Guardián de Gryffindor) que tenia que visitar la Lechuceria y rápidamente se fue para evitar que se ofreciera a ir con él. Harry saco su capa invisible, y cuando nadie estaba viendo se la puso encima y comenzó a hacer su camino hacia las mazmorras. Dejo su equipo para el Quidditch atrás de una estatua cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, recordándose que tenia que recogerlos cuando regresara, y continuo su camino.

Ya había tratado esto unas cuantas noches anteriormente, pero había fallado en todos los intentos, ya que la oficina estaba cerrada y Harry no conocía la contraseña. Cuándo se acercaba a su destino saco el mapa del merodeador y encontró que la mota que tenia como etiqueta Severus Snape se dirigía hacia las mazmorras, de echo¡directamente hacia Harry!

Harry volteo hacia donde indicaba que venia y vio a Snape caminando hacia el rápidamente. Harry se pego lo mas que pudo contra la pared justo a tiempo para que Snape pasara. Caminando de puntita, Harry lo siguió por detrás muy de cerca. Esta iba a ser interesante.

Finalmente llegaron a la oficina de Snape. Snape miro a su alrededor antes de decir la contraseña para entrar a su oficina. Harry originalmente solo iba a memorizar la contraseña y regresar mas tarde, pero no pudo escucharla claramente y por eso tuvo que seguir a Snape dentro de la oficina, la puerta cerrando automáticamente detrás de él.

Snape camino hacia su escritorio y se sentó abruptamente. Harry noto que no estaba en el mejor de sus humores. Saco un montón de papeles del interior de uno de sus cajones y comenzó a estudiarlos antes de marcarlos con letras grandes de tinta roja. Harry los reconoció como los trabajos que habían hecho la noche anterior.

Harry camino de puntitas hacia el almacén de los ingredientes en silencio y busco las botellas de los ingredientes que necesitaba. Cuando encontraba una, volteaba rápidamente hacia Snape, quien estaba entrado en los papeles murmurando acerca de estudiantes ignorantes, y metía la botella debajo de la capa, sacaba lo suficiente y lo ponía en botellas vacías que traía en la mochila, y los volvía a dejar en su lugar, esperando en hacerlo menos obvio que faltaban ingredientes. Él estaba agradecido de haber traído bufanda y guantes puestos, por que termino por usarlos para que las botellas no hicieran ruido si chocaban.

Cuando termino, Harry se dio cuenta que no podía irse, ya que una puerta que se abría sola podria levantar sospechas. En lugar de eso, Harry camino cautelosamente hacia el escritorio de Snape para ver que clase de calificaciones estaba poniéndole a los de quinto año, no que fuera un gran misterio. Harry vio hacia el libro de calificaciones que estaba junto a Snape y movió los ojos exasperado cuando vio que todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor tenían la mayoría C, D y F por un lado de sus nombres. Snape llego al trabajo de Hermione, lo miro rápidamente y le escribió una gran C en la parte de arriba, mientras comentaba: "Demasiado largo." Harry casi suspiro. El sabia que había trabajado tan duro en este trabajo, especialmente cuando su ultimo trabajo decía: "Muy poco." Su trabajo era el siguiente en el montón de papeles. Snape casi ni lo vio antes de ponerle una F arriba del trabajo, como siempre le ponía a Harry.

"Condenado mocoso Potter." Snape murmuro a la vez que marcaba su calificación en el libro de calificaciones, casi causando que Harry riera. Snape finalmente termino con lo que estaba calificando y se dispuso a planear su próxima clase que resulto ser la de Harry. Harry sonrió al ver que decía 'Examen sorpresa: Propiedades de una poción Cheveux.' Tendría que tener eso en mente para cuando regresara. Los exámenes sorpresa de Snape eran notoriamente vagos, acerca de cosas que apenas menciono meses antes, o no los menciono para nada. Harry siempre sacaba F en ellos, junto con los demás Gryffindors. Y No sorprendentemente, los Slytherins siempre sacaban las mejores calificaciones en ellos, indudablemente por que Snape les advertía con anticipación.

Hah. Snape estará muy sorprendido cuando los Gryffindors seamos los mejores en el próximo examen. Harry pensó.

Afortunadamente, después de que termino de hacer los planes de las lecciones, Snape decidió que era un poco tarde y debía descansar, Y Harry fue capas de seguirlo de cerca hacia afuera y luego partió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, recogiendo sus cosas de Quidditch en el camino.

Afortunadamente, nadie estaba en la sala común cuando regreso, ya que era un poco tarde. Con un gruñido, se dio cuenta de que había durado casi dos horas en la oficina de Snape. Subió silenciosamente hacia el dormitorio de los de quinto año y entro cuidadosamente, se cambio para dormir y puso todo lo que traía en su baúl.

Al acostarse en la cama decidió que era mejor hacer el mismo la poción cuando fuera con los Stensons o arriesgarse a levantar sospechas entre los de la escuela. No solo eso, pero el hechizo requería que el Muggle supiera que era lo que pasaba, ya que tenían que beber la poción y concentrarse en expulsar el Cáncer. Aquí era donde las cosas se complicaban. Decidió que era mejor ir a hablar con Dumbledore para saber si podía contarles sobre sus poderes. Casi vivía gran parte del tiempo con ellos ahora. Cierto que no eran sus parientes, pero tenia que haber alguna forma de evadir lo que decía la ley. De hecho, no sabia lo que decía exactamente la ley, y talvez si podía decirles y solo se estaba preocupando por nada.

Bueno, la única solución es preguntarle a Dumbledore, entonces no tiene caso preocuparme en este momento. Harry silenciosamente concluyo el asunto antes de voltearse para un lado y caer profundamente dormido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana siguiente en el desayuno, Ron y Hermione no podían evitar notar que su mejor amigo parecía como nervioso. Ya que cada vez que se llevaba el tenedor con comida a la boca se detenía y lo volvía a bajar hasta el plato donde lo revolvía haciendo círculos con toda la comida, Hermione y Ron intercambiaron otra mirada de preocupación. Ellos habían empezado a notar algo extraño en Harry esa mañana cuando había puesto el tenedor a su boca, pero este no llevaba ninguna comida en él, y Harry ni siquiera lo noto.

"Er. ¿Harry?" Hermione lo llamo cautelosamente. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

"¿Harry?" Ella trató una vez mas, pero él siguió aparentemente viendo a la pared y sordo ante su alrededor.

"¡Harry!" Ron se inclino sobre la mesa para tronar sus dedos enfrente de la cara de su amigo.

Harry brinco y voltio hacia Ron y Hermione con una extraña expresión un poco aturdido que se mezclaba con una sonrisa de vergüenza.

"Er. Lo siento, párese que estaba un poco perdido en mis pensamientos. ¿Querían algo?"

"¡Sí! Queríamos saber que es lo que te ha estado molestando tanto que no has notado que pusiste jugo de calabaza en tus waffles en lugar de miel." Ron respondió exasperado, pero lo suficientemente bajo para no atraer la atención de los demás que estaban a su alrededor.

"Y también por que has estado viendo a la mesa de los maestros cada quince segundos." Hermione añadió en un tono mas alto que un susurro.

"Oh casi se me olvidaba decirles que mañana hay un examen sorpresa de la poción Cheveux." Harry paso la información a los que estaban a los lados y diciendo que les avisaran a todos los Gryffindors. Esperaba que Ron y Hermione no se dieran cuenta de que estaba tratando de cambiar de tema.

"Harry, no creas que no me doy cuenta que estas tratando de cambiar de tema." Ron siseo un tanto enojado. Harry suspiro.

"Solo quiero preguntarle algo a Dumbledore es todo." Harry dijo, esperando que aceptaran u comentario tan vago.

"Harry, deja de decir cosas vagas," Hermione frunció su seño. "¡Sabemos que algo no esta bien por favor dinos que es!"

Hmm. Supongo que Ron y Hermione me conocen demasiado bien. Harry pensó para sí mismo.

"Hey Hermione¿No dijiste que tu Tía te mandó un libro de brujería en tu cumpleaños?" Harry pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema, rápidamente recordó lo que Hermione menciono ayer, pero después de haberlo dicho, finalmente impacto ese hecho que había dicho.

"Si, claro, era un libro muggle de brujería con hechizos que no son reales. Pero fue un lindo detalle de su parte. Pero Harry, no puedes cambiar el tema y esperar..."

"Pero tu tía es Muggle." Harry señalo un hecho que ya sabia.

"Er, si, y también son los tuyos Harry¿O se te había olvidado?" Hermione parecía confundida acerca de donde estaba tomando rumbo la conversación.

"No, bueno no lo había pensado asi, digo mi tía es familia. Supongo que si fuera contra las leyes, ellos nos hubieran dicho. Quiero decir obviamente no le e dicho fuera de mi familia, y a pesar de eso solo le decimos a parientes cercanos. Mi mama no podria soportar no decirle a nadie más; Claro que mi tía pensó que mi mama sé había vuelto loca cuando lo supo. Fue muy interesante convencerla."

Hermione empezó a hablar acerca de la conmoción para convencer a su tía que los Grangers no necesitaban ir a un manicomio, pero Harry perdió su concentración. Harry había encontrado el argumento perfecto; solo esperaba que funcionara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Dumbledore se levanto de su lugar en la mesa y comenzó a salir con otros de sus profesores, Harry también decidió que ya había terminado con su desayuno. Les dijo adiós a sus amigos y ellos le desearon buena suerte en lo que sea que iba a preguntar.

Harry siguió a Dumbledore a cierta distancia para no interrumpir en la conversación que estaba teniendo con la profesora McGonagall, pero en cuanto ella se fue a preparar su clase del lunes, Harry vio su oportunidad, yendo mas rapido para acortar la distancia entre el y el Director.

"Asumo que tienes algo que quieres decirme Harry." Dumbledore dijo con una sonrisa a Harry. El se dio cuenta que Dumbledore sabia que lo estaba siguiendo.

"Er, de hecho tengo algo que preguntarle, Señor." Harry comenzó cautelosamente. No quería tener esta conversación en medio del pasillo.

"Vamos a mi oficina entonces y puedes decirme que té esta molestando." Dijo Dumbledore quien paresia haber sentido la ansiedad de Harry por esta conversación.

Harry siguió a Dumbledore hacia la gárgola de piedra, todo el camino repasando lo que quería decir. Ellos se detuvieron un instante para que Dumbledore dijera la contraseña, "Crema de Canario." Dejando a Harry preguntándose como sabia de las invenciones de Fred y George del año pasado.

Harry entro a la oficina bastante nervioso. Observo al Director sentase en su silla y mencionar a Harry que hiciera lo mismo en la otra parte del escritorio, lo que él hizo inmediatamente. Todo dependía de sí funcionaba esto.

"Entonces Harry¿Cual era la pregunta por la que me seguías por todo el castillo?" Dumbledore pregunto sonriéndole, viendo por arriba de sus anteojos de media luna hacia Harry.

"Bueno Señor," Harry comenzó tomando aire profundamente. "Me preguntaba si, bueno sé que, de hecho no sé, pero a lo que me refiero es, er." Harry pauso y mentalmente se reprendió a sí mismo por sonar tan estúpidamente. "Ok, vea, existe una familia con la que me e estado quedado. Mucho. Digo, son prácticamente mi familia ahora, mas que los Dursleys han sido. Y sé que hay estudiantes en la escuela quienes tienen parientes fuera de su casa que saben que son brujas o magos y me preguntaba si podía decirles también a ellos." Harry no se sentía que lo estuviera convenciendo lo suficiente y le dio mas argumentos, tal vez asi tendría mas oportunidades d convencerlo. "Vea, me e estado quedando en su casa y todo y se me esta haciendo difícil esconder esto, y me gustaria mucho decirles para no tener que mentirles y poder hablar con ellos sobre esto. Si es cuestión de la conexión de sangre, mi tío Vernon no es mi pariente de sangre pero lo tuvo que saber por que vivía con ellos, entonces ¿No podria decirles a estas personas también ya que estoy viviendo con ellos parte del tiempo?"

Harry sabia que había alargado un poquito la verdad, ya que no se había quedado mucho con ellos después del juicio, y no había pasado ni una sola noche con ellos desde entonces, pero sabia que iba a ir a quedarse para las vacaciones de navidad y eso contaba¿No? Harry se dio cuenta que Dumbledore se había quedado callado todo ese tiempo. Levanto su mirada de sus rodillas para mirar en los ojos inteligibles del Director.

"Bueno, Harry, debo decir que es un poco confuso cuando se trata de estas leyes. Párese que no quieren imponer reglas que luego pueden romper, y pueden ya estar rompiéndolas. Gente importante como el Ministro Muggle, y presidentes de otros países saben del Mundo Mágico. Por otro lado, es importante que el conocimiento de la magia se quede lo mas que se pueda en la comunidad mágica. Pero, si, tu probablemente quieras sabré una respuesta más directa. Desafortunadamente, solo puedo darte una que ya había sido cocinada." Dumbledore sonrió calidamente a su propia broma.

"Lo que se tiene decidido entre la comunidad mágica" el continuo, "es que los Muggles pueden conocer de nuestra presencia con algunas condiciones. Primero que nada, debe de haber una razón lo suficientemente valida, como tu pareces tener. La otra parte esta en t buen juicio. Si les dices a esta familia, debes de estar seguro que no le dirán a nadie más. El secreto debe de quedarse con ellos y no pueden decirles aun que sean sus amigos más cercanos. Si eso ocurre, podrías meterte en un serio problema con el Ministerio. De cualquier forma, solo puedo decir que todo depende de ti, pero debes estar seguro a quien le dices."

Harry estaba lleno de alegría. Todo estaba resultando como él quería después de todo. No tenia duda de ninguno de los Stensons. La sonrisa radiante que se formo en la cara de Harry hizo que los ojos de Dumbledore empezaran a brillar.

"¡Gracias Señor¡Sé que no dirán nada¡Gracias!" Harry se levanto con una sonrisa de alivio y sé voltio hacia la puerta.

"Harry," Dumbledore le llamo. "¿Tienes una razón especifica por la que les tengas que decir?"

Harry se paralizo. Si no hubiera estado mirando a la puerta, Dumbledore podria haber notado la cara de mortificaciòn que tenia. No le gustaba mentir a su Director, pero no podía decirle a nadie. Se volteo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

"No, señor. Solo me gustaria decirles." Con un asentimiento de cabeza de Dumbledore, Harry se volteo y camino hacia la puerta, ahora ansioso y temeroso por las vacaciones de navidad. Esto era lo que finalizaba todo para Harry. No había vuelta atrás.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Gracias por los Reviews pero ya saben mientras más Reviews mas trabajo asi es que ustedes también ¡a producir¡A producir! ; )


	5. Conversaciones en la Estación

Disclaimer: Me imagino que ya lo han de haber descubierto para este momento, No me pertenecen los personajes o ideas de Harry Potter, por que si lo hiciera, su quinto año hubiera sido mas como esta historia ¿No? Y eso no hubiera sido bueno ya que nos hubiéramos perdido la obra de arte que es La Orden del Fénix.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conversaciones en la Estación de Trenes

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron y Hermione se habían sorprendido mucho cuando se enteraron que Harry iba a ir a casa para las vacaciones y decidieron que ellos harían lo mismo. Harry nunca se había dado cuenta que sus dos mejores amigos habían dejado de ir con sus familias por tantas vacaciones de invierno por estar con él y se sintió un poco culpable.

De todas maneras, se sentía tan bien caminar por un lado de la lista para de los que iban a quedarse en Hogwarts y no ver su nombre en ella. Y por supuesto, ningun estudiante se quedaría este año. Harry creía que era una de las razonas por la que se habían quedado en primer lugar, y también por que los que si creían en Dumbledore sabían que los problemas se avecinaban y querían estar con sus familias.

Por supuesto, Ron bromeó diciendo que ahora que ellos se iban, nadie tenia una razón para quedarse.

"Oh vamos Harry, tu sabes que eso es lo que están pensando,' bueno si esos bomboncitos de no se van a quedar ¿entonces cual es el punto de quedarnos?' " Ron dijo riéndose.

"¿Deberíamos mandar cartas pidiendo disculpas por llevarnos la diversión de Hogwarts esta navidad?" Harry peguntando entre serio y burlándose.

"Nah. Puede que los haga llorar más."

Los dos muchachos rieron y Hermione solo movió los ojos exasperada pero también se unió a la risa un poco después.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry obviamente nunca se había ido de Hogwarts en navidad desde que empezó en la escuela. Nunca había sentido antes la alegría de empacar solo unas cuantas cosas, sabiendo que regresaría pronto. Por primera vez no le pesaba dejar la escuela.

El tren de vuelta a casa estaba lleno de estudiantes hablando muy emocionados acerca de sus planes para esas vacaciones. A cierto punto que un grupo de Hufflepuffs empezó a cantar villancicos, de lo más mágicos y que el no conocía, pero Harry reconoció algunos muggles también.

Otro aspecto de su viaje en el tren era que los estudiantes estaban practicando magia para demostrar después todo a sus padres ya que no estaba prohibido hacer magia en las vacaciones de navidad como lo estaban en las de verano. Harry pensó que esta era la forma en que los estudiantes tenían la oportunidad de demostrar a sus familias lo que habían aprendido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron a la estación, Harry vio a los Stensons, a quienes les había dicho que lo buscaran en la plataforma numero 8. (Pensó que viéndolo aparecer de una pared podria ser demasiado Shock por el momento.) Rápidamente se dirigió hacia ellos, diciéndoles algo sobre que se habían mezclado los números de plataformas. Los Weasleys y Hermione vinieron a presentarse, y por primera vez no se sintió avergonzado de las personas que lo venían a recoger a la estación.

Ron le mando una mirada discreta a Harry para decirle que, de hecho, si les había informado a los seis miembros de la familia acerca de la ignorancia de los Stensons acerca de la magia.

Una vez que los tres miembros de la familia Stenson, junto con los seis miembros de la familia Weasley y Hermione, fueran presentados, la conversación se convirtió un tanto difícil.

El Sr. Stenson inmediatamente pregunto a todos como les había ido en la escuela (lo cual recibió como respuesta un 'bien, gracias' ) pero luego empezó con cual eran sus materias favoritas y que hacían en el tiempo libre en la escuela. Hermione mencionó Historia, y Harry dijo que Matemáticas, pero rápidamente trato de cerrar el tema para no pudieran preguntar que nivel estaban viendo en Matemáticas o Historia, por que no estaba seguro de la respuesta correcta para su edad.

La señora Stenson, sintiendo la tensión, tácticamente le pregunto al Sr. Weasley en que trabajaba. Desafortunadamente, el Sr. Weasley no le podía decir que trabajaba en el departamento de Mal uso de Artefactos Muggles en el Ministerio, ya que los Stensons lo hubieran mandado a un manicomio.

Caos emergió cuando el Sr. Weasley miro hacia donde estaba Harry y Hermione por ayuda, ya que eran los únicos que sabían de ocupaciones Muggles. Afortunadamente ellos ayudaron diciendo supuestamente en lo que trabajaba el Sr. Weasley. Desafortunadamente, Hermione dijo 'Dentista' mientras Harry dijo simultanéamele 'Abogado'.

Se puso peor cuando intentaron arreglarlo.

Hermione dijo que era Dentista para Abogados, mientras Harry dijo Abogado de Dentistas. Los Stensons lucían extremadamente confundidos no solo por el desacuerdo de Harry y Hermione, sino por la cara de duda del Sr. Weasley quien no tenia ni idea de lo que eran Dentistas o Abogados en primer lugar. Todos brincaron a tratar de arreglar el error, pero eran Weasleys la mayoría los cuales no sabían nada de lo que se hablaba, y la conversación se convirtió rápidamente muy muy confusa.

Las cosas estaban yendo al punto de la locura cuando de repente Dakota ahogo un grito y agarro la mano de su padre.

"¡Oh my God¡El tío de Harry esta aquí!" Ella casi gritó en estado de pánico. Harry siguió su mirada y ciertamente, su tío venia caminando enojado alrededor de la plataforma 9 3/4, sin duda buscando a su sobrino. Debió haber sospechado que él trataría de quedarse con los Stensons, y a pesar de odiar a Harry, esto era contra las reglas entre el trato que tenia con el Sr. Stenson.

Todos se voltearon rápidamente, cada uno luciendo agitados. Hermione y los Weasleys no entendían las circunstancias, pero podían imaginar que era una mala situación.

Dakota parecía que tenia un ataque de pánico, mientras Harry miraba silenciosamente en Shock, como si fuera un venado en la mira del cazador. Dentro de él, sin embargo, el sonido ensordecedor de los latidos fuertes de su corazón que casi se salía de su pecho era solo superados por los gritos en su cabeza diciéndole a sus piernas que corrieran. Si su tío veía que iba a pasar las dos semanas de vacaciones con los Stensons lo castigaría sin que los viera de nuevo, lo cual legalmente se suponía que estaba haciendo y iba a pasar esas semanas miserablemente. También los Stensons podrían tener problemas con la ley por tenerlo en su casa. Las cosas no se veían bien.

Afortunadamente, el Sr. Stenson mantuvo su mente fría y saco a Harry de su estado comatoso. Le dio a Dakota las llaves del auto y le dijo que lo sacara de allí. Harry, recuperando el sentido, le dio la jaula de Hedwing a Ron y dijo que enviara a Hedwing cuando llegara a su casa.

Miro en dirección de su tío para ver que acababa de voltear hacia ellos. Y se escondió. Por los huecos entre los cuerpos de sus amigos, pudo ver como la cara de su tío Vernon se encendía de Furia al ver juntos a los Weasleys y a los Stensons. Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, su cara volviéndose púrpura con cada paso que daba.

Harry sintió que Kota agarraba su mano y tiraba hacia un pequeño grupo que iban pasando, intentando salir de ahí. Los dos estuvieron seguros de cubrir sus caras de Vernon y trataron de esconderse entre los adultos, Harry empujando su baúl por delante de él.

Cuando llegaron lo suficientemente lejos de la conmoción que estaba de seguro por empezar, Harry agarro el brazo de Kota y le murmuro que él quería ver lo que iba a pasar. Ella se mordió su labio inferior y pereció pensar en protestar, pero admitió que quería saberlo ella también.

Los dos se escondieron detrás de un pilar y sacaron sus cabezas para ver, lo suficiente cerca para oír y ver lo que pasaba.

"No me digas que no viniste a recoger al Chico, Stenson. ¿Si no porque estarías hablando con ellos?" Él señaló con la cabeza hacia los Weasleys con una mirada amenazadora.

"Uh oh, buena pregunta." Murmuro Kota.

El Sr. Weasley miro hacia los Stensons con una mirada de sorpresa. "Espere, conose a Harry¿Harry Potter?" El resto le siguieron la actuación con gritos ahogados de "¡Oh por Dios!" Y "¡Hablando de un mundo pequeño!" Junto con otra ronda de presentaciones.

"Ooh, buena salvada." Harry murmuro. Se sentía como un comentador de Quidditch.

"¡Absolutamente Brillante!" Kota respondió entusiastamente.

"No me creo eso ni por un segundo. Sé que esta por alguna parte. Lo estas escondiendo, no es cierto." Le apunto y movió el dedo al Sr. Stenson.

"¡Sabes que estas rompiendo las leyes si lo tienes en tu casa!"

Dando se cuenta que su comentario idiota, Tío Vernon se calló inmediatamente. Los Weasleys y Hermione lucían confundidos y extrañados por el comentario, mientras que los Stensons tenían miradas de furia.

Harry sintió una ola de humillación. Desesperadamente rezo para que la conversación no tomara _ese _rumbo. Sintió a Kota darle una mirada de tensión, haciendo que su cara enrojeciera mas de lo que ya estaba.

"Dursley," El Sr. Stenson empezó enojado pero extrañamente calmado. "Los negocios de mi familia no le conciernen, le sugiero que se desaparezca de mi vista antes de que le vuelva a presentas a mi puño."

"Ah señas de violencia, ya veo. Sus negocios me conciernen cuando tienen que ver con ¡Mi Sobrino!"

"Oh ya veo, entonces ¿De repente eres su querido guardián?"

Esto estaba yendo en una dirección muy mala rápidamente. Harry miro desesperadamente hacia Dakota quien asintió e inmediatamente salio corriendo hacia su padre, interrumpiéndole antes de que dijera más.

"Bueno, Papa, el tren del Tío Dan se retraso. El hombre dijo que se atoraron en una tormenta de nieve en algún lugar y que se quedaran la noche. Dijo que fuéramos a casa y volviéramos mañana." Ella volteó hacia Tío Vernon como si viéndolo por primera vez. "Hola Sr. Dursley. ¿Vino a recoger a Dudley de la escuela?"

"No, lo recogimos ayer." Él respondió cortamente.

"Bueno, er, gracias por las direcciones Sr. Stenson, y Ron asegúrate de mencionarle a Harry que los conocimos cuando regreses a la escuela." El Sr. Weasley no quería irse (como todos los del clan Weasley) pero se fueron de todas maneras. Hermione vio que sus padres habían llegado los cuales no había notado por la escena que se causo y fue hacia ellos, discretamente viendo sobre su hombro para asegurarse que nada de interés pasaba.

Tío Vernon pareció reconocer que estaba vencido.

"Si llego a ver a ese chico en tu casa, habrá un infierno por pagar." Él amenazó y comenzó a alejarse de ahí.

"Bueno, nunca pisara un pie en nuestra casa, entonces no hay por que preocuparse." La Sra. Stenson le grito.

Los Stensons pretendieron estar mirando detenidamente el horario de los trenes del día siguiente hasta que Tío Vernon se perdió de vista. Después de eso, Kota les guió hasta donde estaba Harry escondiéndose y luego se dirigieron hacia el carro juntos, ninguno de ellos viendo la mirada acecina de Tío Vernon les dirigió al observarlos por la ventana de la estación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Uh oh¡Un tío psicópata¿Que significara esto para Harry¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo! Imagínenme con un gran cartel señalando ahora mismo. Diciendo "Escribo sí ahí Reviews." ¡Gracias! ; p

Bye Bye !


	6. Revelaciones de Navidad

Disclaimer: Me imagino que ya lo han de haber descubierto para este momento, No me pertenecen los personajes o ideas de Harry Potter, por que si lo hiciera, su quinto año hubiera sido mas como esta historia ¿No? Y eso no hubiera sido bueno ya que nos hubiéramos perdido la obra de arte que es La Orden del Fénix.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revelaciones de Navidad

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las vacaciones de Invierno de Harry estaban yendo de maravilla. De verdad sentía que era parte de la familia. Ayudaba escoger, a poner, y a decorar el Árbol de Navidad, algo que nunca le habían dejado. Siempre había chocolate caliente, caliente cidra de manzana, o Rompope para tomar. A pesar de las objeciones de Harry, hasta había algunos regalos con su nombre debajo del árbol.

Hedwing entraba y salía de la casa, cada vez trayendo regalos con advertencias de no abrirlos antes de Navidad escrito en ellos. El felizmente puso sus regalos bajo el árbol.

Finalmente, la mañana de Navidad llego, empezando con Kota corriendo, y gritando para levantarlos. Harry estaba despierto como Flash.

Cuando todos estaban abajo, Harry tomo los regalos que había traído y le dijo a los Stensons que ellos necesitaban una explicación primero y por eso los dejaría al ultimo. Entonces fue al Árbol de Navidad a buscar los regalos con su nombre, riendo de alegría cuando empezaron a abrirlos, y el no tenia idea que de hacer. Había abierto regalos cuando estaban al pie de su cama, pero no podía imaginar si había una forma especial de abrir los regalos que estuvieran debajo de un árbol de Navidad. ¿Debería de agarrarlos y empezar a abrirlos? O ¿Había una forma especial que se suponía debía abrirlos?

"Harry, abre tus regalos, es de mi parte." Kota le dijo dándole uno.

Bueno, problema resuelto. Harry pensó a la vez que se sentaba en el piso junto a Dakota y empezaba a abrir sus regalos. Era un marco de fotografías muggle que contenía una foto de cuando habían hecho una guerra con azúcar y harina cuando intentaron cocinar Brownies. Ellos habían hecho un desastre y en la foto, los dos estaban cubiertos de harina, polvo de coca, y una mezcla de algo negro en general. Kota había brincado en su espalda y los dos estaban sacando la lengua hacia la cámara. Harry rió fuertemente y le dio gracias por el regalo.

"Gracias Kota¡Es genial! Casi no tengo fotos o marcos para estas. ¡Es Fantástico!"

"Bueno me alegra que té aya gustado. Todos tienen que tener fotos. Ahora puedes mostrárselas a tus amigos de esa escuela tuya la hermosa vecina que tienes. Puedes mostrársela a George Weasley. ¡Ve si nos puedes juntar un día de estos!" Ella se rió. Kota había anunciado que pensaba que los gemelos eran lindos cuando ellos venían hacia la casa desde la estación de King's Cross y había escogido a George ya que era soltero. (Fred salia con Angelina.)

"Mira Dakota, sabes que eres demasiado joven para tener citas. No tienes permiso de salir con chicos hasta que estés casada." Dijo el Sr. Stenson, como lo había dicho muchas otras veces. Kota solo movió los ojos en respuesta y le paso a Harry el regalo de sus papas, una pequeña cajita.

Harry desenvolvió el regalo. Se había estado preguntando que era desde que lo pusieron bajo el árbol. Abrió la caja para encontrar una llave. Sé voltio hacia los señores Stensons cuestionándolos con la mirada.

"Harry, esa es la llave de nuestra casa. Puedes usarla cuando quieras ya que siempre eres bienvenido aquí."

"G-gracias," Harry dijo impresionado. "¿Están seguros?"

"Claro que estamos seguros, Harry. Solo no dejes que tu Oompa Loompa de tu Tío ponga sus manos en ella." Todos rieron cuando la Sra. Stenson le golpeo cariñosamente con una bola de papel a su esposo. Harry pensó que no podía haber mejor regalo.

Los Stensons rapido terminaron de abrir todos los regalos. Harry se había frenado de abrir los suyos hasta que pudiera explicarlos propiamente.

"Entonces Harry¿Cuando vamos a ver esos misteriosos regalos?" Kota pregunto viendo los regalos por el rabillo del ojo.

"Muy bien, bueno como dije antes, mis regalos necesitan una explicación. Necesito decirles algo muy importante." Harry observo a la Sra. y el Sr. Stenson intercambiando una mirada confundida. "Bueno, verán, hace algunos años."

Pauso y cuando comprendió que no era el mejor comienzo. "Bueno, la escuela a la que voy."

Tampoco asi. Suspiro, rindiéndose en su intento de suavizar lo que tenia que decir. "¿Que dirían si les digo que soy un Mago?"

Los Stensons rieron.

"Bueno me aseguraría que nadie te haya puesto alcohol en tu vaso de Rompope." La Sra. Stenson comento riendo.

"Te pediría que usaras tus poderes para limpiar todo las envolturas de regalos en el piso." El Sr. Stenson dijo, "este lugar es un desastre."

"Te pediría que convirtieras el horrible suéter que me regalo Tía Carline en algo que no de tanto miedo." Kota dijo sosteniendo el horrible suéter naranja neon tejido a mano que había desenvuelto anteriormente.

Harry saco su varita y la uso para el hechizo para desaparecer los papeles y mandarlos al bote de basura y transfiguro el suéter de Kota en una bufanda y cambio el color a Azul.

"No puedo ayudarle con lo del Rompope Sra. Stenson, pero puedo asegurarle que le estoy diciendo toda la verdad absolutamente."

A este punto todos los Stensons veían a Harry, con los ojos y la boca muy abierto en Shock. Todo estaba en silencio y duro un incomodo minuto hasta que Harry suspiro y les dio sus regalos.

"Adelante, ábranlos." Harry les dijo. Como si estuvieran en transe abrieron lentamente los regalos de parte de Harry.

Harry no había estado seguro de que regalarles, especialmente a los adultos, ya que nunca había comprado regalos de navidad para una familia. Hermione y Ron le ayudaron a escoger algunos en Hogsmeade. El sabia que quería regalarle regalos mágicos, pero unos que fueran fáciles e inofensivos para los Muggles, Hermione fue de gran ayuda en esa área. Le termino dando a los adultos una sabana que siempre mantenía la temperatura que tu querías, ya sea caliente o fría, y un montón de dulces mágicos y bromas para Kota. Los Stensons permanecían aturdidos cuando les explicaba esto. Después de una larga pausa, Harry suspiro.

"¿Me pueden decir algo?" Él preguntó esperanzado. Kota miro de su bufanda hacia el bote de basura y luego a los extraños dulces y finalmente hacia Harry.

"Oh. Dios. Mío." Ella dijo respirando profundamente. Harry rió contagiando a Kota que sonrió.

"Entonces a la escuela a la que vas..." la Sra. Stenson empezó a decir pero no pudo terminar la frase. Harry termino por ella.

"Es Hogwarts escuela de Magia y Hechicería."

"Entonces los Weasleys..." empezó el Sr. Stenson.

"Son Magos y Brujas. Por eso es que teníamos problemas en decir en que trabaja. En realidad es la cabeza del departamento Contra el Uso indebido de Artículos Muggles, en el Ministerio de Magia."

"¿Muggle?" El Sr. Stenson pregunto.

"Personas sin magia."

"Como nosotros." Kota estableció. Harry asintió.

"Espera, los Dursleys no pueden..."

"No ellos son Muggles. Por eso es que me odian tanto. Mi Mama, la hermana de Tía Petunia, nació siendo bruja en una familia de Muggles. Mi tía la odiaba tanto, estaba tan celosa de ella, supongo que ese odio me lo paso a mí cuando me fui a vivir con ellos. No quieren que arruine su pintoresca y normal familia siendo diferente." Ante esto la Sra. Stenson se levanto de su lugar en el piso y se sentó junto a Harry en el sillón, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

"Escucha, Harry, los Dursleys no tienen ninguna excusa para odiarte, no importa si tú eres...no importa nada. Lo que hicieron esta mal y no tiene excusa. Eres una gran persona. No hay nada malo contigo, pero algo definitivamente malo con esa familia que desafortunadamente te tuviste que quedar.

¿Entiendes eso?"

Mientras ella hablaba, Harry había encontrado muy interesante sus rodillas al tratar de evadir su mirada de los otros tres Stensons. El cabeceo afirmativamente todavía mirando hacia abajo. La Sra. Stenson puso un dedo en su barbilla y gentilmente levanto su cabeza para que Harry la mirara a la cara.

"Tu mereces mucho mas que eso, cariño."

Harry no sabia que decir. No quería realmente hablar de eso, por eso le dio una leve sonrisa y estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

"Una cosa más. No pueden decirle a nadie. Si lo hacen, podrían castigarme severamente."

Ellos prometieron con todo el corazón que no dirían ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

"Que malo que no me dijiste solo a mí," Kota empezó a decir. "No me hubiera importado si hechizaras a mis padres para que me dejaran salir con chicos." Todos rieron cuando el Sr. Stenson le mando una mirada de reproche.

Pasaron el resto del día abriendo los regalos de Harry y él teniendo que explicar todo acerca del Mundo Mágico. Todos probaron algunos de los dulces y se divirtieron levitando o hablando como ratón o atreviéndose a probar Grajeas de todos los sabores, con el bote de basura casi lleno de todos los que fueron demasiado asquerosos para comerlos. Harry les mostró muchos hechizos para su deleite. Harry se preguntaba si Hermione y Ron estaban haciendo algo similar con sus familias. Fue un día genial.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche, Harry detuvo al Sr. Stenson solo en su estudio.

"Er... ¿Sr. Stenson? Me preguntaba sí tenia un momento." Harry empezó desde la entrada del estudio y examinando lo que se alcanzaba a apreciar.

"Claro Harry, entra y toma asiento." Dijo levantando la vista d unos papeles del trabajo y quitándose los lentes para demostrarle a Harry que tenia toda su atención. Harry cerro la puerta detrás de él y se sentó en la silla enfrente del Sr. Stenson.

"Muy bien. Quiero decirle algo, pero no quiero que se ilusione por que junto con los pros ahí también posibles contras." Harry pausó y el Sr. Stenson asintió para que continuara. "Encontré un raro y viejo hechizo que podria quitarle el Cáncer, pero tiene sus riesgos. Primero que nada, no sé a realizado en muchos años y por eso no tengo quien me guíe en él, esto significa que solo pude hacer lo mejor por enseñármelo a mí mismo. Segundo, si algo sale mal, podria causarle la muerte, por esto si tiene asegurado que sé esta recuperando talvez no lo quiera tratar. Es extremadamente complicado y requiere de su absoluta confianza."

A medida que Harry iba hablando la cara del Sr. Stenson se fue llenando de un brillo y una esperanza que Harry no había visto desde hace meses. Parecía que ya había esperado morir de esto, y ahora tenia una otra oportunidad de vivir. Cerró los ojos y movía constantemente las manos para cubrirse el rostro y para masajearse la cien, luciendo tan sorprendido como cuando Harry le había dicho sobre la magia en la mañana de ese día. Finalmente lo miro con una mirada de tanta alegría que sus ojos parecian llenarse de lagrimas de alegría.

"Harry, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí. No hay manera en que pueda agradecerte lo suficiente. Esto significa otra oportunidad con mi familia. ¿Que tanto tengo que estar en la enfermedad para que puedas realizar el hechizo?" Él preguntó. Harry noto que estaba temblando ligeramente, especialmente la mano con la que se acomodaba el pelo constantemente. Harry sonrió al ver al hombre siempre compuesto estando tan vulnerablemente feliz.

"Se puede realizar básicamente cuando quiera, mientras este usted... er... vivo." Harry mentalmente se maldijo por lo mal que se oía decir eso, pero no sabia como ponerlo de otra manera. "Si quiere esperar a estar mas cerca de... er... Febrero, por sí acaso, esta bien para mí. Tendrán que pretender que son los Dursleys para sacarme de la escuela, pero seguro que podemos pensar en algo."

"Wow, Harry. Sí. Lo haré no importa que riesgos existan. De hecho no párese haber ningun riesgo en realidad. Los tratamientos no están funcionando. No sé si te dijo Dakota, pero deje los tratamientos de Quimioterapia hace unas semanas. Las mendigas cosas esas casi me mandan antes a la tumba. No tenia ninguna esperanza hasta ahora. Yo... Gracias."

"Es lo menos que podía hacer ya que usted y su familia me han ayudado mucho. Básicamente me salvaron, por eso lo único que puedo esperar es salvarlos de regreso."

"No puedo esperar a decirles a Dakota y a Kathryn. Esperare hasta en la mañana para que puedas dormir esta noche."

El Sr. Stenson acompaño a Harry hacia su habitación en silencio. No paresia que hubiera nada mas que decir. Pero el silencio no era tenso ni molesto, sino pacifico. Harry dijo buenas noche, se cambio para dormir, y se metió debajo de las sabanas, él incluso olvido lo que hacer el hechizo iba a significar para él, y callo en un sueño tranquilo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana siguiente, Harry se levanto y cambio. En las escaleras haciendo su viaje a desayunar, fue encontrado por dos mujeres llorando y corriendo hacia él. Harry consideró por un momento salir corriendo a la dirección contraria huyendo de la estampida, pero antes de que se pudiera voltear, dos pares de brazos se habían abrazado a él y tenia a Kota y a su madre llorando en cada uno de sus hombros, diciéndole 'Gracias' cada pausa que daban de sus llantos. Harry se había quedado paralizado y le agradeció al Sr. Stenson cuando se las quito de encima. La Sra. Stenson corrió a la cocina, quitándose las lagrimas con una manga prometiendo cocinar un gran festín de celebración. Ahora Harry sentía la presión por hacer que el hechizo funcionara.

---------------------------------------------------

Esa noche, Harry y Kota estaban viendo una película que ella había traído para navidad cuando de repente, la puerta del frente se abrió de un portazo y estrellándose contra la pared. Harry brinco y miro con horror a su peor pesadilla. Tío Vernon estaba parado en la entrada de la casa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Recuerden Reviews!


	7. La Transferencia

Disclaimer: Nop, Harry Potter y sus personajes correspondientes no son míos, y los Stensons son de Celebony claro esta. Aparte de esto Todo lo demás le pertenece a J.K. Rowling como ya lo saben todos para este momento. Solo los estoy pidiendo prestados.

AN: Apuesto que se han estado preguntando si Harry iba a en verdad contraer Cáncer. ¡Bueno la respuesta esta en este capitulo! Tío Vernon es un Psicópata como siempre. Pobre Harry, sus vacaciones de navidad no son como las esperaba. ¿Por que les estoy diciendo esto¡Esta todo aquí para que lo lean! Y Gracias por los Reviews.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Transferencia

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mirada de Tío Vernon callo sobre Harry y una maliciosa sonrisa se formo en su cara. En dos pasos, llego hasta donde Harry se encontraba y le agarro del pelo. El Sr. y la Sra. Stensons corrían bajando las escaleras para tratar de detener al tío de Harry.

"Ah... secuestro, Stenson. Eso podria mandarte a la cárcel. Especialmente por que desobedeciste deliberadamente una orden de la Corte, a los Jueces no les gustara eso." Tío Vernon gruño hacia el Sr. Stenson.

"¡Déjalo ir ahora mismo!" Grito la Sra. Stenson, pero Vernon solo jalo a Harry mas cerca de su alcance, su gordo brazo alrededor del cuello, y el otro sacando una pistola y poniéndola en su frente. Harry dejo de forsegear y Kota dejo salir un grito de sorpresa. La actitud de los señores Stensons cambió de preparados para atacar, a sorpresa, y luego rogando calmadamente.

"Dursley, no hagas nada repentino que luego lamentes. Si lastimas a Harry de cualquier manera, sabes que estarás en mas problemas con la policía que nunca. Solo baja el arma." El Sr. Stenson trato, poniendo sus manos hacia arriba enfrente de él como si estuviera calmando a un perro que esta a punto de atacar.

"Oh esta cosa," Vernon pregunto moviendo un poco el arma. "Oh bueno la encontré entre la ropa que traía Harry. E estado sospechando desde hace mucho tiempo que lo han estado envolviendo en algún tipo de pandilla y lo habían secuestrado. Cuando vine a rescatarlo, encontré que la traía, y si alguno de ustedes trata de atacarme, me asegurare que nadie dude que solo tire en defensa propia." Él había pensado bien la historia obviamente y desafortunadamente, la policía o los Jueces probablemente le creerían. A medida que su Tío caminaba hacia atrás y hacia la puerta, Harry no tuvo otra opción que dejarse llevar por él.

"Llamare a unos amigos que casualmente tienen puestos altos en la fuerza policíaca y me asegurare que ustedes no se acerquen a la casa, y si llegaran a venir, también les informare sobre el envolvimiento de Harry con cierta pandilla. Y si tengo que dispararle en 'defensa propia', lo haré, y tendré mucho apoyo después de eso." Tío Vernon termino con una ultima mirada de odio hacia los Stensons y empujando a Harry para afuera de la puerta y poniéndolo enfrente de él. Cambio el arma hacia su espalda de tal forma que si alguien que no sabia lo que estaba pasando los veían en la calle, no tuvieran ninguna sospecha de lo que estaba pasando o que algo estaba mal.

Con una ultima mirada hacia atrás, Harry vio que de nuevo se formaban caminos de lagrimas en la cara de las dos mujeres, pero muy diferentes que las lagrimas vistas esa mañana.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Dursleys y la puerta fue cerrada para evitar que algún vecino metido, Tío Vernon golpeo a Harry en la cara haciendo que cayera al piso. Luego agarro a Harry del pelo y prácticamente lo arrastro hasta la vieja alacena, lo aventó dentro, y cerro con llave la puerta.

"Considera esto una advertencia, chico." Tío Vernon le siseo venenosamente a través de las rendijas en la puerta para después cerrarlas con fuerza.

Harry escucho a su Tío hacer una llamada por teléfono (probablemente a ese amigo que había mencionado) y le dijo su historia: El secuestro, pandillas, y todo lo demás que ideo. Podria haber sido entretenido si no fuera una situación tan seria. Después simplemente subió las escaleras para irse a la cama.

Posiblemente uno: o su Tío Vernon estaba en un extraño buen humor por sumando puntos a su favor en su pleito con los Stensons.

Segundo: Estaba llevando a Harry a un falso sentido de seguridad y estaba esperando a atacar cuando menos lo esperaba.

Tercero: Si no era lo anterior entonces la única explicación era que Aliens habían tomado el cuerpo de su tío y planeaban dominar el mundo, tratando de actuar como su tío para no ser descubiertos pero no importándoles alguien insignificante humano como Harry.

En cualquier caso, tendría que estar alerta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry vivió la semana siguiente prácticamente sin comida y con un fuerte horario de trabajo. El año anterior, no hubiera sido tan malo por que su estomago era más pequeño, pero Harry supuso que se había expandido en Hogwarts y con los Stensons. Había tiempos en que casi no lo podía aguantar por el intenso y sofocante dolor en él estomago.

Junto con esto lo forzaban a hacer tareas todo el día, en toda la casa excepto el frente. Tío Vernon no quería que Harry hablara con los policías que se habían estacionado enfrente de la casa y servían de guardia en contra los Stensons.

Harry estaba agradecido de que solo tenia que esperar hasta el 4 de Enero para regresar a Hogwarts, y mientras no hiciera nada para irritar a su tío en ese tiempo, sobreviviría para ver ese día. Por eso hacia sus tareas y comía las míseras porciones que le daban sin quejarse en lo mas mínimo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente era el 3 de Enero, el día antes de regresar a Hogwarts. Él le mencionó cautelosamente esto a su tío y que sus cosas seguían con los Stensons.

"Er... seria más fácil para ti si quieres, Dakota Stenson puede conducir y puede llevarme. Digo esta lejos de tu camino al trabajo y de esa manera recogería mis cosas y..."

"Ni siquiera lo pienses." Tío Vernon le corto. "Yo te llevare y nos detendremos rápidamente en su casa para recogen tus entupidas cosas."

Harry asintió y fue de regreso a lavar los platos. Pensó que todo iba bastante bien, todas las cosas como las había considerado. Había estado caminando en 'Hielo delgado' desde Diciembre 26, pero parecía que lo iba a lograr.

Mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Harry se dio cuenta de un leve picoteo en la ventana. Miro hacia ella y se dio cuenta que era Hedwig la que picoteaba la ventana. Harry reviso que los Dursleys estuvieran todavía pegados viendo la televisión y abrió lentamente la ventana, dejando el agua correr para evitar sospechas. Tomo el pequeño papel que traía Hedwig en su pata y leyó lo que traía escrito la nota de Dakota.

HARRY-

PAPA LE DIO UN ATAQUE O ALGO ASI. VAMOS HACIA EL HOSPITAL. SU CANCER SE EXPANDE CADA VEZ MÁS. CREO QUE SÉ ESTA MURIENDO. POR FAVOR VEN RAPIDO.

-KOTA

Harry no lo podía creer. ¡El Sr. Stenson debería de tener hasta Febrero! Rápidamente escribió una nota de regreso:

ESTARE AHI LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDA PERO TENGO QUE ESPERAR HASTA QUE LO DURSLEYS SE DUERMAN. SOLO DILE A TU PAPA QUE ESPERE HASTA QUE LLEGUE. SI SÉ COMBIERTE EN UNA EMERGENCIA, MANDA A HEDWIG DE VUELTA.

-HARRY

Harry le susurro a Hedwig que llevara la nota a Kota. Hedwig salio volando silenciosamente y Harry cerró la ventana cuando esta partió. Terminando con los platos, se quedo viendo en el reflejo de la ventana a los Dursleys reunirse en la sala alrededor de la televisión.

Finalmente, media hora después, termino el programa y él termino los platos. Harry se fue hacia su alacena, su tío la cerró como era usual antes de irse a dormir. Harry escucho cauteloso hasta que ningun sonido se escucho y fue su señal que ninguno andaba por ahí.

Saco su varita, que tenia escondida en su bolsillo y murmuro "Alohomora" abriendo asi la puerta de la alacena.

Viendo por la puerta de enfrente, observo que los policías estaban todavía estacionados afuera. Por lo tanto se fue de puntitas hacia la parte de atrás y salio, agradecido que estuvieran dormidos los Dursleys.

Trepo la cerca que le dirigía a otro patio vecino. Siguió trepando hasta que se alejo lo suficiente de numero 4 Privet Drive. Asegurándose de que la calle estaba desierta, corrió hacia la casa de los Stensons, usando la llave que le habían dado se metió en la casa.

Fue rapido a la habitación de invitados donde estaba su baúl. Y saco rápidamente la poción que necesitaba para que el hechizo funcionara. La había decidido a hacerla en Hogwarts solo como precaución, en caso de que la necesitara antes, o solo como practica. Agarro el papel donde estaba escrito el hechizo, el cual encontró como pronunciar y se había memorizado. Decidió traerlo por si su cerebro se paralizaba.

Asegurándose de nuevo que la calle estuviera desierta, salio por la puerta y prácticamente corrió un maratón hasta el hospital que estaba a tres millas.

Entro a una edifico blanco y limpio, sin aliento prácticamente, solo lo suficiente para preguntar a la recepcionista por la habitación correcta, y salio corriendo hacia ahí. A medida que se acercaba a la habitación, vio a Kota y a la Sra. Stenson afuera sentadas en sillas mirando preocupadas hacia el piso. Kota se mordía las uñas, como normalmente lo hacia mientras veían películas de suspenso. Cuando lo vieron se levantaron rápidamente.

"¿Cómo esta?" Harry pregunto cuando llego hasta ellas.

"Esta bien por ahora. Los Doctores dicen que solo tiene unos cuantos días más." La Sra. Stenson empezó. Entonces ella ahogó un grito. "¿Que te ocurrió Harry?" Pregunto al ver su mejilla, en la cual todavía se veía el golpe que le habían dado.

"No es nada. Estoy bien, en serio." Dijo viendo hacia el piso. "¿Puedo verlo?"

La Sra. Stenson asintió tristemente y lo metió en la puerta más cercana.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, el Sr. Stenson estaba durmiendo y la Sra. Stenson tuvo que ir a despertarlo. Lucia exhausto y tembloroso. Harry pensó por un momento que asi es como se iba a ver en unos cuantos meses, pero cuando eso pasara, no habría salida para él.

"Hey Harry," el Sr. Stenson empezó, acomodándose para quedar sentado contra las almohadas y llamándolo con una sonrisa para que se acercara. Cuando Harry se acerco lo suficiente, la sonrisa del Sr. Stenson se convirtió en un ceño fruncido. "Te volvió a pegar." No era una pregunta. Harry miro de nueva al piso avergonzado.

"Si, bueno, no importa, volveré a la escuela mañana."

"Bueno, buscaremos una manera de sacarte de esa casa ¿Esta bien?" Harry asintió.

"Muy bien¿Listo para tratar el hechizo?" Harry pregunto algo nervioso. "¿Recuerde las posibles consecuencias?"

"Si claro, por que no me das unos cuantos minutos con mi esposa y mi hija por sí acaso."

Harry espero afuera de la habitación a que los Stenson se despidieran e caso de que algo saliera mal. Mientras tanto, Harry paso el tiempo leyendo el hechizo, mas para quitar las mariposas que sentía en el estomago que para otra cosa.

Finalmente, una llorosa Sra. Stenson lo llamo adentro y tomo a Kota que seguía llorando afuera de la habitación. Tomo una tasa que estaba en la mesa de a lado y la lleno con la mitad d la poción. Entonces se la dio al Sr. Stenson quien la miró con asco.

"Er... Harry¿Qué es lo que tiene exactamente?"

"Bueno algunos ojos de pescado, restos de murciélago, y vomito de perro."

El Sr. Stenson lo veía horrorizado.

Harry rió. "Solo bromeaba. De hecho, no creo que quiera saber de que esta hecha; Lo encuentro una mejor idea no saber que es lo que contienen las pociones que me tomo. Recuerde enfocarse en expulsar el cáncer¿De acuerdo? Concéntrese lo mas fuerte que pueda. Entonces, beba la poción y prepárese para un sabor horrendo." Dijo subiendo él embase en que la traía hacia sus propios labios.

"Harry espera." El Sr. Stenson dijo subiendo una mano. "Solo en caso de que sea la ultima ves en que lo diga, quiero que sepas que si alguna vez hubiera tenido un hijo, espero que hubiera sido tan extraordinario como tu."

Harry estaba muy sorprendido. Nadie le había dicho algo asi antes. Después de una larga pausa de no saber que decir, Harry finalmente hablo.

"Bueno no se preocupe, tendrá la oportunidad de tener ese hijo."

Con eso dicho Harry tomo la poción de un solo trago. Sabia lo suficientemente horrible para que un escalofrío le recorriera por la espina dorsal de Harry y considerar quitarse la lengua, pero se refreno de hacerlo. También le hizo sentir un poco mareado y frió en el interior. Al menos es mejor que la poción Multijugos. pensó Harry.

"Bueno, eso fue lo más asqueroso que e probado." El Sr. Stenson dijo con la cara un poco verde del asco.

"Digo lo mismo." Harry tomo su varita y un largo suspiro. "Bien aquí vamos. Solo acuéstese y cierre los ojos. Creo que no será la sensación más placentera en el mundo."

El Sr. Stenson asintió y se recostó, cerrando los ojos en el camino. Harry también cerro los ojos y se concentro en las palabras que tenia que decir y el efecto que tenían que causar.

"Anackarinina demienne hemeness. Medetatu hatlaeh. Detutame recnac." Repitió la frase tres veces y abrió los ojos.

Las manos del Sr. Stenson estaban cerradas y su cara reflejaba dolor. Un aura de color verde se veía a su alrededor que se empezó a transformar a color rojo hasta no quedar nada del color verde. El se relajo instantáneamente pero tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, y mantuvo los ojos serrados fuertemente como Harry le había ordenado solo para evitar que viera el cáncer siendo transferido.

La luz empezó a concentrarse en una bola arriba de su pecho. De repente como un cohete se dirigió hacia Harry y le pego en el pecho. Era un dolor increíble, como la maldición Cruciatus pero concentrado en un solo lugar. Dejo caer su varita y puso sus manos sobre el área donde estaba entrando la luz pero esta entraba aun a través de sus manos.

La esfera de luz se volvió mas chica cada vez que mas luz entraba en el pecho de Harry. Entre mas cantidad de luz entraba, mas dificultad tenia en respirar. Se sintió caer de rodillas, intentando respirar. La ultima cosa que vio antes de desmayarse es como lo ultimo de la esfera de luz entraba en su pecho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry¡Harry!"

Harry sintió un par de manos moviéndolo y abrió los ojos para ver a Kota parada frente a él. Trato de decirle algo pero solo salio como un gruñido.

Y de repente recordó por que estaba acostado en el suelo frió y duro, se sentó rápidamente causando que su cabeza diera vueltas. Kota le ayuda a pararse.

"Harry¿Te encuentras bien?" Kota le pregunto muy preocupada. Harry supuso que no esperaban entrar y encontrarlo tirado en el piso inconciente. Bueno él tampoco sabia que iba a pasar.

"Sí, solo un poco mareado. Grandes hechizos pueden causar esas cosas. ¿Cómo esta tu papa?"

En lugar de responderle, ella se hizo a un lado para que pudiera ver lo que había en la cama del hospital. El Sr. Stenson estaba sentado, se veía mejor que nunca. La Sra. Stenson estaba sentada a su lado sosteniendo su mano llorando silenciosamente pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Los dos veían a Harry con preocupación pero a la ves lucían felices por la recuperación del Sr. Stenson, pero a medida que Harry caminaba hacia ellos, las preocupaciones se fueron alejando.

"¿Cómo se siente, Sr. Stenson?"

"Mejor que en mucho tiempo. No siento ninguno de los síntomas del Cáncer. Pero creo que tenias razón con respecto a que no era la mejor sensación del mundo." Él rió alegremente.

"Bueno, antes que se hagan muchas esperanzas¿Puede hacerse nuevas pruebas?" El odiaría que después de darles esperanzas, el cáncer siguiera ahí.

El Sr. Stenson apretó un botón para llamar al Doctor.

Cuando el Doctor llegó la primera reacción que tuvo fue mirar a Harry con sorpresa.

"Lo siento, pero solo familiares están permitido visitarle."

"Él es de la Familia." El Sr. Stenson le guiño el ojo a Harry. El Doctor lucia un poco incrédulo pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

"Entonces, Sr. Stenson¿Cual es el problema?" Él dijo refiriéndose a la llamada que había hecho.

"De hacho es lo contrario. Quisiera que me hicieran de nuevo las pruebas del Cáncer." El Doctor parecía sorprendido y miraba al Sr. Stenson como si estuviera loco y luego miro culpablemente a los demás ocupantes de la habitación.

"Er... Sr. Stenson, este tipo de Cáncer no se cura solo por que sí, especialmente tan avanzado..."

"Escuche, pagare cualquier cantidad, pero quiero que me hagan esas pruebas ¿Esta bien?" No había manera de argumentar con él. El Doctor solo asintió y tomo unas cuantas pruebas de sangre.

"Tenemos un rapido sistema para este tipo de pruebas aquí en el Hospital, no tomara mucho tiempo. Será fácil saber si el Cáncer a desaparecido, pero no tenga muchas esperanzas." El Doctor dijo, saliendo después de la habitación de eso.

Después de una hora, el Doctor regresó con una expresión en el rostro como si estuviera perdido, no sabiendo que hacer. Le recordó a Harry de cuando Lockhart perdió la memoria.

"Parece..." pauso y movió su cabeza como si no cayera lo que veía. "Parece que al menos en las pruebas preliminares, nosotros... nosotros no podemos encontrar ningun rastro de Cáncer. Tendremos que hacer más extensas pruebas como le hicieron al principio para ver si no queda nada pero... bueno, francamente, Sr. Stenson, usted es un Milagro Medico. Supongo que es libre de irse y le llamaremos si encontramos algo." Abrió la boca para tratar de decir otra cosa pero no sabia ni que, sé voltio y salio de la habitación.

Todos rieron y Harry fue bañado en abrazos y gracias.

Los Stensons manejaron hasta la casa de Harry, o lo mas cerca que podían para no meterse en problemas con la policía. Harry les dijo que los vería rápidamente mañana por que recogería sus cosas de su casa y se despidió de ellos cuando se fueron en el carro hacia su casa.

Cuando Harry se iba acercando a numero 4 de Privet Drive, noto que los carros de la policía ya no estaban estacionados enfrente de la casa. Supuso que o fueron a comprar donas a mitad de la noche o Tío Vernon les dijo que después del 3 de Enero ya no los necesitarían, lo cual, siendo media noche, era ayer. La policía lo debió de tomar de forma literal.

Con nadie vigilando la casa, Harry cruzó el jardín de enfrente, brinco la cerca y fue hacia la puerta de atrás, siendo esta la única que no estaba cerrada.

La casa estaba en total oscuridad y Harry se fue de puntitas hasta la puerta y la abrió, extremadamente complacido por que el hechizo funciono, pero temiendo ligeramente sus efectos. No sentía nada mas que un poco extraño por la cantidad de magia usada, por eso pensó que estaba empezando apenas con la enfermedad.

Se aseguro que el camino estaba libre y camino lo ultimo que le quedaba para ir y abril la puerta de la alacena, volteándose para entrar en ella. Empezó a meterse cuando escucho la puerta de la cocina abrirse detrás de él.

Sé voltio y vio a su Tío parado en la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN¿No da miedo Vernon a veces? A mí si me daría, mas que cualquier película le terror de las cuales ninguna me da miedo, al contrario me encantan. Quiero la de El Exorcismo de Emily Rose, me encanto, jejejeeje. Regresando a lo que estaba diciendo, Pobre Harry lo que le espera...lean el próximo capitulo y sabrán ;

Y recuerde Reviews !

Bye Bye !


	8. El Castigo

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes o ideas de Harry Potter.(¬¬) Lo se, lo se, que no les de un ataque al corazón. Es un poco sorprendente me imagino.

AN: Gracias a los maravillosos Reviews que me han mandado hasta ahora. Aquí esta uno de los capítulos más largos hasta ahora. Solo para aclarar unas cuantas cosas, Harry si tiene Cáncer, pero apenas le esta comenzando a el. Al Sr. Stenson se lo diagnosticaron a finales de Agosto y hubiera muerto empezando Enero. Eso fueron como 4 meses. También dijo que ya lo tenía por varios meses como unos 2 meses. Esto le da a Harry como hasta Julio de vida, pero supongo que tienen que ver que pasa con eso. La razón de que Harry esta enfermo en este capitulo es por lo que pasa en el comienzo, lo cual tienen que leer, no por el cáncer. Esta en las primeras etapas de este. Y recuerden, la enfermedad puede afectar a Harry de forma distinta que a los Muggles por que esta mezclada con magia.

Bueno, pues, ¡muchas gracias por los Reviews! ¡Por favor manden más! ¡Ahora disfruten de la historia!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Castigo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Saliendo en la mitad de la noche para ver a esa familia ¿eh?" Vernon dijo.

"Era una emergencia..." Harry empezó pero fue aventado contra la pared por su tío.

"Me estaba preocupando que no hicieras otro error, que no te podría enseñar otra lección. Cuando descubrí que no estabas les dije a los de la policía que podían irse. No queremos ningún reporte de violencia domestica, ¿O si?" el dijo con desprecio evidente en la voz.

"Por favor, tío Vernon, regreso mañana a la escuela. Me iré, estaré alejado de..." Harry fue interrumpido por una bofetada que le mando hasta el suelo, abriendo la herida que ya tenia anteriormente. Su tío camino hasta el y Harry trato de alejarse pero no podía levantarse lo suficientemente rápido. Una bota hizo conexión con su estomago, paralizándolo. Y le pego una y otra vez hasta que...

"¿Vernon?"

Con el pie de su tío en el pecho aplastándolo contra el suelo, Harry observo a su tía Petunia arriba de las escaleras luciendo un poco dormida.

"Tía Petunia, ayúdame, ¡Por favor! ¡Quitalo de encima! ¡No puedo respirar!" el pie de su tío aplico mas presión en su pecho y con lo mucho que pesaba, Harry no podía safarse de el aun que tratara de mil formas.

"Vernon, el muchacho regresa mañana a la escuela..." su tía comenzó.

¡Gracias! Harry grito mentalmente. ella Tratara de que entre en sentido 

"... no lo marques mucho en la cara o se darán cuenta. No necesito a esas personas golpeando a la puerta."

Las esperanzas de Harry se acabaron con ese comentario. No podía creer que le estuviera pasando esto. Su tío se veía listo para matarlo y la hermana de su madre no le importaba.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Dudley salio a la vista por detrás de su madre. Al ver la escena del piso de abajo, sus ojos se iluminaron como si fuera navidad de nuevo. "Oh genial, ¿Puedo ver mama? ¡Oh Por favor!"

"No Duddykins, no esta noche. Un niño en crecimiento necesita su descanso y no quiero que veas lo que le pasara a ese chico."

Harry estaba paralizado. ¿Era alguna clase de entretenimiento para ellos? Sabía que su tía y primo conocían que le habían estado golpeando durante el verano, pero no se había dado cuanta que apoyaban lo que hacia su tío.

Después de mucho argumentar con el, Tía Petunia llevo a Dudley de regreso a su habitación y ella se fue de regreso a dormir.

Bueno me alegra que pueda dormir tan pacíficamente mientras que a su único sobrino lo asesinan. Harry pensó sarcásticamente.

Tío Vernon regreso su atención a Harry. Derrochando odio por la mirada. Apretando su mandíbula a medida que aplicaba todo su peso en Harry, moliendo su pie en el pecho Harry.

Harry grito en agonía cuando sintió y oyó sus costillas quebrándose. Sentía su cabeza flotando tratando de respirar a pesar de que el dolor lo estaba matando cada vez que inhalaba. La presión se fue y Harry se vio forzado a pararse. Pateo a su tío en la rodilla y trato de escapar pero el resultado de esto fue ser tirado en una mesa de vidrio de la sala.

Cuando su cuerpo pego contra la mesa, el vidrio se quebró en miles de pedazos. Sintió como esos pedazos se enterraban en su espalda y sintió que formaban pequeños cortes en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Harry gimió de dolor y trato de sentarse pero Vernon lo agarro de un pie y lo empezó a arrastrar lejos de la mesa, causando que los pedazos de vidrio se adentraran mas en las heridas de la espalda y cortaran profundamente en su piel.

Grito en agonía, pateando con su pie libre los brazos que sostenían su otro pie, causando que le soltaran eventualmente. Trato de levantarse pero fue detenido por más patadas en su pecho, conectando con sus ya rotas costillas. Harry no pudo gritar mas, solo se enfocaba en no perder la conciencia y seguir respirando. Empezó a perder la conciencia, solo dando se cuenta vagamente del final de su castigo y ser arrastrado hacia su alacena, y finalmente el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La siguiente mañana, Harry despertó con fiebre la cual había comenzado durante la noche, probablemente por las heridas que tenia. Pasó mucho rato nada más en tratar de levantarse y hacer su camino al baño. Tomo un baño para limpiar la sangre que se había secado en su piel la noche anterior. Trato de quitar los vidrios de su espalda pero no pudo alcanzarlos. Cada vez que trataba de maniobrar sus brazos para agarrar un pedazo de vidrio, sentía un gran dolor a través de todo su cuerpo. Cuando finalmente alcanzo una, se dio cuenta que dolía menos dejarla por lo tanto era mejor dejarla adentro, y después se preocupaba cuando tuviera pociones que reducieran el dolor ayudándole en esto.

Tiro sus viejas y ensangrentadas ropas y se puso otras de las ropas usadas de Dudley. Estas cubrían todas las heridas en su cuerpo excepto por el moretón y la cortada en su mejilla. Agradeció que su cabello fuera lo suficientemente oscuro para que no se vieran las heridas y los cortes de la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Si alguien preguntaba, solo diría que se había peleado con Dudley.

Practico caminar un rato mas, tratando de disimular el sufrimiento en su cara. Fue hacia la cocina a hacer el desayuno como era lo usual, aunque esta vez se le hizo muco más difícil, ya que se sentía muy enfermo. Cada movimiento le producía dolor por todo el cuerpo. No se molesto en robar un poco de comida para el ya que se sentía con ganas de vomitar.

Cuando los Dursleys bajaron, les sirvió sin decir una palabra y ellos hablaron tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado. Harry tuvo que evadir a Dudley ya que intentaba golpearle en las heridas.

Fue a recoger sus cosas junto a su tío cuando recordó que no las tenía. Harry gruño interiormente. Seria difícil engañar a los Stensons ya que ellos sabían lo que sucedía y las dos mujeres de la familia les gustaban abrasar mucho, especialmente ahora que estaban felices con Harry. De cualquier forma, no había nada que pudiera hacer más que entrar y salir lo más rápido que podía.

Harry y su tío fueron en el carro en silencio hasta llegar con los Stensons. Las únicas palabras que se dijeron fue cuando llegaron.

"Quiero que entres y salgas de esa casa en cinco minutos o llamare a la policía y diré que te secuestraron de nuevo, y me asegurare de que los arresten." dijo con desdén. Harry solo asintió y salio del carro.

Cuando Kota respondió a la puerta, Harry fingió una sonrisa y espero que se viera lo suficientemente real. Entro y cuando sintió que Kota venia a recibirlo con un abrazo, subió rápidamente las escaleras.

"Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para saludos. Tengo solo unos minutos para recoger mis cosas antes de que mi tío haga que los arresten."

"Claro Harry, no hay problema," ella lo siguió hasta la habitación de invitados para ayudarle a recoger todo juntos. "¿Que paso con tu mejilla? Se ve peor que anoche."

"Si lo se, me peleé con Dudley esta mañana y creo que se volvió a abrir, el gordo maldito." contesto. Kota se veía que no le creyó pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Los dos caminaron rápido por las escaleras cargando la cosas de Harry, una prueba un tanto difícil para el, pero lo disimulo bien.

Lo que le sorprendió fue ver que su Tío Vernon estaba ahora en la entrada, teniendo una discusión con el Sr. y la Sra. Stenson. Harry se puso en medio junto con sus cosas y se despidió de ellos, dirigiéndose hacia su tío.

"Dursley, encontraremos la forma de alejar a Harry de ti. El merece algo mejor que la patética excusa que tienes por familia." El Sr. Stenson grito. Harry espero que las cosas no se pusieran feos para el en el carro con su tío.

"Er... Sr. Stenson, esta bien. Pueden hablar de esto mas tarde. Mi tren ya casi sale, y no puedo llegar tarde." Harry trato de calmar a todos. El Sr. Stenson asintió, dándose cuenta de que podía hacer peores las cosas. Harry camino de regreso al carro con su tío, y subió en el asiento del pasajero. Tío Vernon subió al asiento del conductor y voltio a decir unas cuantas cosas más por la ventana.

"No te metas conmigo Stenson, o puedo hacer las cosas peores para ciertas personas." con eso dicho, agarro el hombro de Harry y presiono con la mano en la espalda directamente donde un pedazo de vidrio estaba enterrado en la piel. La expresión tranquila de Harry se destrozo, soltó un pequeño grito de dolor y todo su cuerpo se tenso. Su tío lo soltó y Harry solo se recargo suavemente tratando de recuperar el aliento, solo deseando llegar a la estación de Kings Cross e ir a Hogwarts.

Vernon guiño el ojo hacia los Stensons con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro y prendió el carro cuando la Sra. Stenson empezó a llorar y el Sr. Stenson salio de la casa hacia Vernon. El tío de Harry acelero cuando estaba casi su alcance, y el Sr. Stenson empezó a gritar maldiciones detrás de Vernon.

"Eso les enseñara a no meterse conmigo." dijo Vernon, demasiado emocionado para el gusto su gusto. Harry permaneció en silencio, enfocándose en tratar de regularizar su respiración y no vomitar.

La mano de Vernon capturo la barbilla de Harry, volteando su cara para que lo mirara. "Eres patético, chico, ¿Lo sabias? No puedes ni siquiera defenderte. Tus padres estarían avergonzados." Le aventó la cara con su mano como si le diera asco. "Y no se te ocurra decir ni una palabra a los fenómenos que tienes por amigos. No quieres decepcionar mas gente."

"No lo haré." Harry murmuro, volteando a ver por la ventana. Se quedaron en silencio por el resto del viaje. Harry sentía asco de si mismo. Para los Dursleys, la única familia que había conocido, era solo un sirviente, y la bolsa para golpear de su Tío. Esas eran las únicas razones por las cuales lo tenían en su casa.

A pesar de que siempre trataba de hacer lo mejor en ignorar las palabras que salían de la boca de su tío, lo que decía le pegaba hasta el fondo y Harry no podía evitar ver la verdad detrás de lo que había dicho.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente, después de que su tío le recordara una vez mas que no dijera ni una palabra mas de lo sucedido a nadie, Harry entro a la estación de Kings Cross. Había llegado un poco mas tarde de lo que había esperado, siempre le gustaba llegar un poco temprano después de lo que paso en segundo año.

Subió al tren cuando el silbato empezó a sonar y solo unos cuantos más estaban subiendo. Subió su baúl a bordo con un poco de dificultad y siguió las instrucciones de Neville, emprendió su camino hacia el compartimiento en que estaban Ron y Hermione.

Cuando entro en el, sus dos amigos suspiraron en alivio.

"Pensamos que no llegarías, amigo." Ron dijo. Harry se sentó por un lado de Hermione.

"Nah, solo un poco tarde. ¿Como les fue en sus vacaciones?"

Empezaron a comentar sobre como les había ido, Harry cambio ligeramente su historia para evitar que supieran sobre lo del Cáncer del Sr. Stenson o como lo habían tratado los Dursleys. Tuvieron un ataque de risa cuando Harry les contó sobre la reacción que tuvieron al revelarles que era Mago.

Cuando lo de la cortada a un lado de su cara salio, lo cubrió con la misma historia que le había dicho a Kota, pero añadió que le había roto la nariz a Dudley, para subir su puntaje imaginario.

Después de un rato, la falta de sueño, la fatiga de la noche anterior, y las heridas, empezaron a hacer efecto en el. Hermione se había cambiado de lugar a un lado de Ron para enseñarle como las fotos Muggles se veían e intentando explicarle por que no se movían, por eso Harry aprovecho acostándose en la banca ya que sus amigos no le estaban prestando mucha atención, y callo dormido instantáneamente.

"Harry, le puedes explicar a Ron que las fotos Muggles... Oh Ron mira, Harry esta dormido."

"Si, bueno probablemente es lo mejor, se veía como si no hubiera dormido en años."

Los dos volvieron a hablar por un rato, pero fueron interrumpidos por un suave gruñido que emitió Harry.

"¿Crees que esta teniendo uno de esos sueños?" Ron pregunto preocupado.

"No lo se." Hermione dijo en el mismo tono. Ella camino hacia Harry y comenzó a llamarlo para que despertara, pero la cara de Harry solo reflejo dolor. Noto que Harry estaba sudando un poco y por curiosidad puso su mano en su frente. "Oh Dios, Ron, ¡Esta ardiendo!"

"¿Tiene fiebre?" Ron pregunto aun más preocupado que antes y se levanto también.

"Si, y muy alta juzgando por la temperatura de su frente. Se ve como si le estuviera doliendo algo."

Empezaron a llamarlo con más fuerza. Cuando eso no funciono, Ron lo movió del hombro. Los dos ahogaron un grito cuando Harry abrió los ojos de repente y tomo aire como si se estuviera ahogando. Sus ojos estaban nublados como si estuviera doliéndole alguna parte del cuerpo. Y empezó a temblar.

"Harry, ¡Estas enfermo!" Hermione le informo.

"Si, creo que me dio algo anoche, pero no se preocupen, creo que no es contagioso." gimió levemente, se empezó a levantar pero un par de manos lo empujaron suavemente hasta volver a acostarse.

"No Harry, vuelve a acostarte ahora mismo. Aguanta un poco, trataremos de bajarte la temperatura un poco." Hermione dijo, corriendo fuera del compartimiento y regresando rápidamente con una de sus camisas remojada en agua fría del baño.

"Chico, ¡No se preocupen! estoy bien." Harry se para rápidamente. Desafortunadamente, su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo con su ego e inmediatamente la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y sus rodillas empezaron a fallarle.

Afortunadamente Ron lo alcanzó a agarrar de los brazos y lo recostó de nuevo en el asiento.

"Buen intento, Harry. No tienes que hacerte pasar como el Sr. Fuerte todo el tiempo, sabes." Ron lo regaño levemente, con una sonrisa preocupada. Hermione puso la ropa fría en la frente de Harry.

"Ron tiene razón, Harry."

"¿Ron tiene razón? Realmente estoy enfermo, si ya hasta empecé a alucinar." Ron rió. Hermione puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y se senté por un lado de la cabeza de Harry.

"¿Te duele el cuerpo Harry?" Hermione pregunto viendo hacia abajo directo a sus ojos.

"¿Huh?" Si le dolía, pero esperaba que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta del por que.

"Bueno se que cuando alguien tiene fiebre le duele todo el cuerpo. La forma en que reaccionaste cuando Ron te movió al tratar de despertarte..." ella no termino la frase ya que recordaba lo que había pasando.

"Bueno, creo que si, un poco. Lo siento, no quise asustarlos chicos." rápidamente estuvo de acuerdo con ella para no levantar otras sospechas sobre por que le dolía.

"Hey compañero, no te preocupes. Por que no tratar una rápida siesta antes de llegar a Hogwarts. Luego iremos a ver a Madame Pomfrey y veremos que puede hacer por ti." Ron dijo.

"No en verdad, estoy bien. No necesito ver a Madame Pomfrey." Harry dijo ágilmente.

Sus dos amigos parecían sorprendidos ante su reacción y no le creían para nada. La verdad era que, no quería que descubrieran nada sobre su situación y Madame Pomfrey podía descubrirlo rápidamente. En lugar de eso, sin embargo, les dio una explicación diferente.

"Vamos, chicos, no quiero estar metido en la enfermería la primera noche de regreso a la escuela. ¡Me perderé del banquete!" En realidad, Harry no quería ni pensar en comida en ese momento ya que su estomago no estaba en su mejor forma, pero esta explicación pareció agradar al menos a Ron.

"Bueno, veremos como te sientes cuando lleguemos, y si estas mejor, note arrastraremos a la enfermería."

Harry asintió, causando que Hermione acomodara de nuevo el trapo frió.

Harry se sentía muy raro y les seguía rogando constantemente que le dejaran hacer las cosas a él solo, pero ellos no lo escuchaban. En lugar de eso, Hermione seguía checando su temperatura para ver s había bajado algo, y enfriando el trapo con un simple hechizo. Ron había sacado algunas de sus capas y las había usado para tapar a Harry bajo las órdenes de Hermione ya que según ella necesitaba mantenerse en ambiente calido.

"Harry, ¿No has tenido a alguien que te cuide antes cuando estabas enfermo?"Pregunto Ron en un tono expectante pero esperando una respuesta positiva.

"No." Harry dijo casi dormido. Sus amigos intercambiaron una mirad de sorpresa y simpatía, pero Harry, quien se estaba quedando dormido, no lo noto.

"Bueno cuando eras chico, ¿Tu tía o tío no te cuidaban cuando estabas enfermo?" Hermione insistió.

"No, yo siempre me e cuidado solo. Además, el consultorio del Doctor no estaba lejos de la casa de los Dursleys y podía caminar hasta el si lo necesitaba. Y fue el mejor en la clase de primeros auxilios en la escuela." los ojos de Harry estaban serrados y solo murmuraba las palabras, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. Después de unos minutos, su respiración se calmo, Ron y Hermione supieron que estaba dormido.

"¿Estará bien? Digo, cuando estábamos enfermos de fiebre, mama siempre nos daba una poción que trabajaba rápidamente, y no se como es curarse de forma muggle." Ron dijo suavemente.

"Si, creo que estará bien. Debe de tener gripa o algo así y a estado ignorándola por que, bueno así es Harry."

Afortunadamente, el resto del viaje fue tranquilo, sin visitas de Malfoy y su pandilla. Mientras Harry dormía, Ron y Hermione jugaban al ajedrez mágico pero amenazaban a las piezas dejar de jugar si no jugaban silenciosamente, siempre revisando que Harry estuviera bien cubierto y que la manta en su cabeza estuviera fría.

Cuando casi llegaban, Hermione despertó a Harry siendo muy cuidadosa en no molestarlo mucho por si acaso le dolía mucho el cuerpo todavía. Todos se cambiaron sus ropas a uniformes y entonces llego el tiempo de saber el veredicto de la experta opinión de Hermione. Reviso la frente de Harry y frunció el seño.

"Harry, no creo que la fiebre aya bajado mucho. Deberíamos de ir con Madame Pomfrey."

"Hermione, estoy bien. Escucha, voy a la cámara de torturas de Madame Pomfrey después del banquete, ¿esta bien?" Harry insistió, con ninguna intención de ir como dijo. Hermione no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar.

"Solo piensas que es una cámara de torturas por que te hace quedarte todo el tiempo en la cama." Ron rió burlonamente.

"¿Sabes cuan apretados pone los vendajes? ¡Me siento como si me estuvieran momificando! Además de todas esas pociones que saben horrible... ¡Es suficiente para querer gritar y correr para alejarse de ahí!"

Harry no se sentía muy bien, pero la siesta que tuvo le ayudo mucho. Ya no se sentía mareado y dio gracias por no sentir su espalda ya que se había entumecido un poco, a pesar de que eso no era una buena señal. Decidió que trataría de encontrar un hechizo que le ayudara a sacarlos pronto. Eso o fingir una especie de accidente donde pudiera haber pasado eso, aun que eso seria un poco difícil.

El banquete de bienvenida pareció una eternidad y no fue tan entretenido como usualmente lo eran. Claro, el usualmente ya estaba en la escuela y recibía a sus amigos y compañeros. No toco la comida, solo la movía por todo el plato tratando de no olerla mucho ni ver a otros comer, ya que se sentía cada vez mas nauseas al hacer lo anterior.

Mientras tanto, Hermione y Ron lo observaban preocupados, arrepintiéndose de dejar que Harry se escapara a algo de atención medica.

"Hey, Harry, ¿No vas a comer nada?" Ron pregunto.

"Er... No tengo tanta hambre."

"Vez, Harry. Estas enfermo. No has comido nada en todo el día. Talvez te deberíamos de ir a la enfermería ahora." Hermione lo regaño.

"Escuchen, estoy bien. Miren." Harry se metió un pedazo de papa en su boca y reluctantemente trago. Comió otras cuantas cosas, lo cual parecía convencer a Hermione.

Aparentemente, esto no había sido la mejor de las ideas. Parecía que si se había dañado su estomago después de todo. De repente, el estomago de Harry se comprimió y el ahogo un grito, soltó el tenedor llamando la atención de sus amigos.

"¡Harry!"

Se dio cuenta que iba a vomitar lo que acababa de comer y se levanto lo mas rápido posible, una mano cubriendo su boca, y salo corriendo del gran salón hacia unos de los baños mas cercanos, los Slytherins riéndose tras de el cuando pasaba la puerta.

Escucho a sus amigos correr tras de el cuando prácticamente cayo sobre un retrete y empezó a vomitar.

No se detuvo en un largo rato, vagamente sintiendo la mano de Hermione sobando su espalda cuando sentía que el estomago se venia con todo lo demás, Hermione no se daba cuenta que eso no confortaba en nada a su amigo si no todo lo contrario por las heridas en su espalda y los pedazos de vidrio. Se había sentido enfermo antes, pero nada parecido a esto. Sentía a su estomago como si le estuvieran acuchillando dentro del abdomen.

Finalmente, cuando supo que había vaciado totalmente su estomago, Ron le paso muchas toallas de papel para que se limpio la cara. Se recargo en la pared del cubiculo en el que estaba y se limpio la cara, pero cuando alejo el papel de la cara vio que había sangre en el. Hermione había notado lo mismo cuando había ido a bajarle al baño.

"Por dios, Harry, ¡Estas vomitando sangre!" Ella grito prácticamente. Harry sonrió débilmente.

"Ya no."

Luego volteo hacia Ron que no estaba seguro de si esto era normal o no, Hermione dijo, "¡Eso no es normal Ron!"

"Se acabo, ¡Iremos a la enfermería ahora mismo!" Ron demando levantando a su amigo. Sus dos amigos se pusieron a cada lado de el y lo sostuvieron por los hombros para servir de soporte. Harry iba a protestar pero pensó que esto era menos embarazoso que desmayarse a medio camino. Permitió que lo ayudaran a llegar hasta la enfermería.

"¡Madame Pomfrey!" Ron grito cuando entraron por las puertas de la enfermería. Esta estaba vacía, sin rastros de la enfermera. Harry fue llevado hasta la cama más cercana. Cuando Ron iba a ir a buscar a la enfermera, Madame Pomfrey salio de su oficina.

"¿Por que gritan tanto?"

"No es nada en verdad, Madame Pomfrey, solo tengo un poco de gripa. Creo que con una poción para reducir la fiebre y algo para el estomago bastara," Harry se adelanto a Hermione esperando que todo esto no terminara en una revisión.

"También estaba vomitando sangre, Madame." Ron añadió después de ver que Harry no diría nada de eso.

"Bueno eso no es normal," la enfermera murmuro yendo rápidamente por una poción para reducir la fiebre. La cara de Hermione reflejaba un poco de Orgullo cuando se confirmo lo que ella había dicho anteriormente, pero cambio a preocupación cuando su amigo gimió de dolor, abrazando su estomago.

"Prueba con esto, cariño." Madame Pomfrey dijo pasándole un vaso con poción para reducir la fiebre mezclado con poción para nauseas. "Usualmente no confió en lo que me dicen los pacientes sobre lo que creen tener, pero como te has vuelto muy bueno en medicina mágica, creo que sabes lo que estas diciendo. Claro, lo de que vomitaste sangre parase decir que es algo mas que lo que parece..."

"No, no se preocupe, Madame. Cuando era chico, me intoxique con una comida que estaba en mal estado. Eso le izo algo a mi estomago que cada vez que vomito sangre viene con lo demás. Confié en mi, es normal para mi." Harry mintió rápidamente. Había venido pensando en una historia en su camino hacia la enfermería y parecía que era creíble, al menos juzgando por las tres caras que tenia enfrente.

De repente el dolor en el estomago regreso y soltó otro gemido de dolor por sus labios cuando presiono una mano en este para tratar de que parara de doler. Casi soltó el vaso que traía en su otra mano pero Hermione, viendo el peligro, lo agarro rápidamente.

"¿Harry? Rápido, bebe esto." Hermione le tendió el vaso y Harry lo tomo con manos temblorosas. Su mente estaba tan distraída que no sintió el horrible sabor bajar por su garganta.

Después de unos segundos, su estomago dejo de doler ya que no trataba de vomitar mas. Gradualmente empezó a sentir menos dolor en su cuerpo y su temperatura después de sentirse muy caliente o muy frió al mismo tiempo, se normalizo más.

Harry se rehusó a los atentos de Madame Pomfrey de quedarse la noche para tratar de curar su estomago. Le dijo que ese problema no le molestaba y salio rápido por la puerta junto con Ron y Hermione.

"¿No fue tan horrible cierto?" Hermione pregunto de mejor humor.

"¿Como te sientes?" Ron pregunto todavía un poco preocupado. Se había asustado mucho cuando habían encontrado a Harry en el baño, y solo incremento su miedo al ver la sangre y a su mejor amigo gimiendo de dolor. Nunca había visto a nadie tan enfermo.

"Como nuevo. Al menos no me tomo como prisionero por la noche esta vez." dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Eso pareció calmar a Ron y todo fue normal en el camino de regreso a los dormitorios por esta noche.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Si no leyeron la nota al principio les recomiendo que lo hagan ya que les aclarara algunas dudas que puedan tener, sobre el Cáncer en Harry.

Bye Bye !


	9. Descubrimientos en Detención

Disclaimer: Si, la gran verdad salió a flote: No me pertenece Harry Potter. Todos los maravillosos personajes son de J. K. Rowling.

AN: Para aquellos que se preguntaban ¿Por que Harry no se defendía con magia de su tío ya que estaba permitido usar magia en vacaciones de navidad? (bueno al menos en este fic) La respuesta seria que Harry había sido no solo abusado físicamente por los Dursleys, si no mental también toda su vida. ¡Tiene mas miedo de su Tío que de Voldemort! (bueno, en esta historia.) Cuando ve que su tío esta enojado, el se paraliza y entra en pánico, como lo ven en esta historia. No puede siempre pensar racionalmente, como pasa en la vida real cuando estas en una situación peligrosa. Nunca ha tenido permiso de usar la magia en su casa antes y siendo atacado, es en lo que menos piensa o recuerda. Además, si lo hubiera pensado, estaba demasiado ocupado siendo golpeado para sacar su varita del bolsillo.

Bueno espero que esa duda haya sido aclarada si no díganme por mail o sea Reviews!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Descubrimientos en una Detención

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sin la fiebre distrayéndolo, Harry despertó la siguiente mañana casi sin posibilidades de moverse, resultado de sus heridas en su espalda, huesos, y estómagos. Incluso varias cortadas profundas en la parte de atrás de sus brazos por los vidrios.

Después de que todos se habían ido a desayunar, Harry se quito la camisa y examino sus hombros por el espejo del baño. No se veía nada bien. Las heridas se veían irritadas y rojas.

Se apunto con la varita por arriba de su hombro y la dirigió a uno de las piezas de vidrio que sobresalían y dijo nerviosamente "Accio." El pedazo empezó a salir lentamente de su espalda, cortando más aun la lastimada piel. Harry tuvo que cubrirse la boca con su mano para ahogar el grito que dio.

Bueno, esa no es la mejor forma de hacerlo. El decidió, limpio la sangre con papel de baño y se puso la camisa de vuelta. Necesitaba encontrar un mejor método.

Se concentro en caminar normalmente hacia el Gran Salón. Estaba hambriento, no había comido bien desde que estaba con los Stensons y vomitando lo único que tenia en el estomago la noche anterior no ayudaba en nada. Les agrado mucho a sus amigos que comiera con tantas ganas.

Trascurrieron todas las clases, con el tratando de ocultar cualquier dolor causado por algún movimiento repentino y esas cosas. Estaba teniendo hasta ahora un buen día, pero su humor disminuyo cuando comenzó a ir hacia Pociones, la ultima clase del día.

La clase de Pociones transcurrió bastante normal, cuando todos estaban apurados recogiendo sus cosas, Snape observo como Neville accidentalmente chocaba contra Harry y lo aventaba suavemente contra el escritorio. No fue mucho o un gran golpe, pero Harry ahogo un grito de dolor, sus rodillas casi temblando. Sus manos agarraron el final del escritorio tan fuerte que los nudillos se volvieron blancos a la vez que respiraba profundamente como si tratara de soportar un gran dolor. Rápidamente recupero el control sobre si mismo y agarro su mochila. Snape percibió que algo estaba mal y siguió su primer instinto: dar Detenciones.

"Potter, tiene detención conmigo a las 7:00 en punto."

"¿Detención¿Por que?" Harry pregunto confundido ¿Que había hecho mal?

"Eso lo discutiremos esta noche." Harry empezó a protestar pero Snape lo detuvo diciendo. "Ahora váyase. No quiero verlo hasta su detención esta noche." Apunto con su dedo hacia la puerta y Harry se dio cuenta que estaba derrotado. Camino hacia afuera de la puerta y comenzó a murmurar y gruñir maldiciones hacia sus amigos, ganando simpatía de sus amigos especialmente de Ron. Snape trato de sacar al muchacho de su mente pero no podía borrar la imagen de él recargado contra el escritorio de su cabeza.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A las 7:00 en punto, Harry se encontró entrando al salón de pociones confundido todavía por el razonamiento de Snape. No era inusual que tuviera detenciones con Snape, pero siempre recibía una explicación de por que las recibía, no importaba de cuan injustas o falsas fueran. Snape había ignorado la pregunta.

"Bueno Sr. Potter, hoy observe algo un tanto inusual. ¿Desde cuando golpearse contra un escritorio duele increíblemente como pareció haberle dolido a usted?"

Harry estaba paralizado y con una mezcla de sentimientos. "Er… ¿Perdón Profesor?"

"Creo que usted sabe de lo que estoy hablando y quiero una explicación."

"Escuche Profesor, no se de lo que esta hablando, y si esto es por lo que estoy aquí me voy en este momento."

Harry se dio vuelta para irse pero Snape lo alcanzó y lo detuvo amarrándolo de un hombro, sus dedos apretando el área donde había un pedazo de vidrio. Debajo de la camiseta, suéter y capa que Harry traía puesta, Snape no se dio cuenta de lo que hacia, por que cuando a Harry por el hombro, empujo el pedazo de vidrio mas profundamente en la piel.

Harry medio ahogo un grito, medio protesto con su garganta pero débilmente ante esto y quito rápidamente la mano de Snape de su hombro. Un gran dolor invadió su cuerpo y sus rodillas no lo resistieron. Snape quedo boquiabierto viendo a Harry tirado en el piso, viéndolo jalando por aire profundamente, y gimiendo de dolor. El muchacho trato varias veces sentarse, pero cada vez que se apoyaba fuertemente con sus manos, terminaba cayendo una vez mas y agarrando su hombro en agonía.

"Merlín Potter¿Qué le sucede¿Sentí algo dura cuando le agarre del hombro?"

"No, Yo…er…solo…" Harry busco por una explicación pero falló en encontrar una.

"Deje que revise su hombro y ver que es lo que pasa," Snape dijo a la ves que trataba de quitarle la capa.

"¡No!" Harry empezaba a entrar en pánico y trato frenéticamente de alejarse de el, pero fallando de nuevo cuando sus bazos le fallaron. "Estoy bien, de verdad."

Snape sentó cuidadosamente a Harry, pero este no pudo irse y seguía atrapado ahí, sin poder levantarse sin usan las manos, no que Snape le hubiera dejado tratar de irse. Con Harry sin poder escapar, Snape saco su varita y corto las ropas de Harry desde el cuello hasta el hombro y luego jalo hacia atrás para revelar su espalda y hombros.

Al principio Snape no podía ver lo que pasaba, solo veía sangre por todos lados. Cuando la quito con un movimiento de su varita, estaba confundido de ver piezas de vidrio ahora solo saliendo de la piel de Harry. Por lo rojo y las heridas alrededor de cada una, parecía que llevaban ahí días y se estaban infectando.

"Potter¿que dem…?" las palabras de Snape se perdieron en su boca ya que acababa de notar una profunda cortada que desaparecía debajo del resto de la camisa. Comenzó a cortar más de la camisa, pero Harry se alejo arrastrando lejos de Snape. Harry trato de formar una excusa pero las palabras le fallaron. Solo quería levantarse y correr de ahí, pero le dolía tanto que no podía ni levantarse.

"Te llevare a la enfermería." Snape dijo.

"No. No es nada. Fui a la enfermería ayer. No regresare. Aparte, ella le diría a Dumbledore y a la profesora McGonagall y envolverían a un montón de personas y eso seria entupido por que no es nada." Harry dijo desesperadamente.

"Tienes una pieza de vidrio significantemente grande saliendo de tu hombro. ¿Le llama a eso nada?"

"Si, no es nada que no pueda manejar yo solo." Dijo tercamente.

"¿Entonces por que no lo a hecho?" pregunto alzando una ceja. Harry no pudo pensar una respuesta ante esto.

"Esta bien, te curare yo mismo entonces."

Harry tenia un claro horror plasmado en su cara."¿Usted¡De ninguna manera!"

"Escuche, Potter, aquí esta el trato. Escoja o lo llevo con Madame Pomfrey o me deja revisarlo y tratar de curarlo yo mismo. Soy muy competente en cuanto a medicina mágica, especialmente por que se relaciona con la realización de pociones. Madame Pomfrey es mucho mejor medico que yo, pero tiene razón en que le avisara a el director y su jefe de casa si es algo serio, que es lo que paréese en este caso. ¿Entonces que es lo que elige?"

Snape vio como una mirada de rendimiento cruzo la cara de Harry. Mirando el suelo dijo en una voz no mas alta que un murmullo, "Bueno¿Promete no decirle a nadie?"

Snape pauso para pensarlo. "Si, a menos que sea muy necesario hacerlo."

Harry suspiro y asintió delicadamente con su cabeza, todavía mirando al piso. Regreso incomodo pero rápidamente hacia Snape quien lo encontró en la mitad del camino, y se voltio dándole la espalda a Snape lentamente.

Prefiriendo quitarse el la ropa que Snape lo hiciera quirúrgicamente, Harry empezó a remover la camisa y suéter juntos por su cabeza lentamente, brincando cuando escucho que Snape tomaba rápidamente aire sorprendido detrás de el.

"Merlin, Potter¿Que le paso?" Snape pregunto con horror, sus ojos puestos en el campo de batalla que era la espalda de Harry. Había profundas cortadas por todos lados y muchos pedazos de vidrios de todos los tamaños enterrados en su piel. Examinando mas de cerca por la sospecha, Snape encontró cortadas por toda la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Harry también.

"Yo…er… me caí en una mesa de vidrio."

"¿La cual causo el golpe en su mejilla también?" Snape sonaba genuinamente perplejo. La historia del muchacho sonaba razonable excepto por la cortada y golpe en su mejilla. Parecía también que debía de haber sido con demasiada fuerza la caída para haber causado tanto daño.

Un pensamiento pasó por su mente pero rápidamente lo desecho como algo imposible. Este era El-niño-que-vivió, el cual tenía una vida perfecta que todos admiraban por haber hecho algo accidentalmente cuando tenía un año de edad. Entre los que lo admiraban se incluía su familia. Pero no podía descartar esa suposición, no importaba cuan ridícula fuera.

Notando como Harry abrazaba sus rodillas contra su pecho, Snape empezó a sospechar que había algo extraño en todo esto, especialmente por que tenia el brazo que parecía dolerle tanto alrededor de sus piernas, agarrada por la otra mano como soporte. Snape se levanto y camino para quedar al frente de Harry.

"Harry, déjame ver tu estomago."

Harry levanto su mirada hacia el. "Dijo que solo quería ver mi espalda."

"Y ahora quiero ver tu estomago. ¡Ahora!" el añadió amenazante mente. Harry removió sus piernas revelando un torso extremadamente lastimado. Los ojos de Snape brillaron con furia y Harry instintivamente se encogió en su lugar.

"¿Quién te hizo esto?" pregunto con fuerza. Harry miro para otro lado y empezó a murmurar algo como "No es nada" y "Estoy bien". Por primera vez en su vida, Snape empezó a sentir simpatía por el muchacho. Talvez su vida no era tan grandiosa en todos lo aspectos como había pensado. Suspiro y se arrodillo por un lado de Harry y gentilmente lo tomo por su barbilla con su mano y lo forzó a hacer contacto con los ojos, a este punto Harry dejo de murmurar.

"Pott…Harry. ¿Con quien vives¿Con tus tíos, verdad¿Tu tío hizo esto, no es cierto? No, Harry, mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad. Es la única manera en que te puedo ayudar."

Harry miro a los ojos de Snape por unos instantes. Snape vio tantas emociones en esos ojos: culpa, tristeza, vergüenza. Luego miro de nuevo hacia abajo, Harry asintió despacio y cortamente, lo cual Snape no hubiera notado si no hubiera tenido sostenido la barbilla de Harry. Comenzó a temblar levemente y recogió sus piernas de nuevo contra su pecho, esta vez para confortarse en lugar de esconder algo.

Snape cerró los ojos y se masajeo el puente de la nariz. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando y no lo hubiera creído si no lo supiera en su corazón que era cierto.

"Esta bien, te ayudare a pararte e iremos a mi oficina. Nadie nos molestara ahí y trataremos de curarte." No sabía exactamente como ayudar a Harry a pararse sin lastimarlo y termino por ayudarlo por el brazo que estaba mejor. Harry siguió a Snape hasta dentro de su oficina y se sentó en un sillón cercano mientras que Snape buscaba algunas pociones, finalmente escogiendo una.

"Hmm… bueno la única manera que se me ocurre para sacarte esas cosas de tu espalda es por medio de esta poción," dijo moviendo una poción. "Mira, dejaste esas piezas de vidrio adentro de tu piel demasiado tiempo que se empezó a infectar y a formarse un tipo de costra alrededor de cada una, haciendo mas difícil y doloroso removerlas. Esto dejara salir sangre por las heridas y hará mas fácil remover y será, en efecto, esperemos menos doloroso. También reduce las cicatrices y como tú ya tienes una muy famosa, no creo que necesites ninguna más. Desafortunadamente, no se puede mezclar con alguna poción para reducir el dolor y por lo tanto me temo que vas a tener que sonreír y aguantar hasta que el vidrio salga. Eso es si no tienes una mejor idea."

"No, señor. Ya trate con 'Accio' y no funciono muy bien, entonces esta idea parase tan buena como otra."

"¿Trataste de conjurarlas fuera de tu espalda?" Snape pregunto sorprendido mientras media la dosis de poción en otro recipiente. "Bueno, eso debió doler."

"Yeah, no fue el sentimiento mas bonito que digamos."

Snape le tendió el recipiente que Harry bebió tratando de ignorar el mal sabor. Las heridas de su espalda comenzaron a perder el entumecimiento todavía presente y de nuevo recordó el dolor que sintió la primera noche. Empezó a sentir sangre que corría por su espalda. Snape se sentó por un lado de el con unas pinzas y recipiente para las piezas de vidrio a la mano. Harry se posiciono para que su espalda quedara viendo a su profesor.

Snape miro con preocupación a su alumno. Cuanto mas rápido fuera esto mejor, el chico parecía estar perdiendo mucha sangre ya que incluso las cortadas que no tenían vidrio en ellas se abrieron y sangraban. Aquí vamos. pensó para si mismo y escogió una pieza de vidrio cualquiera para empezar.

"Esta bien, voy a empezar ahora. Esto va a doler."

Harry asintió y tomo aire profundamente. Snape llevo las pinzas hacia el pedazo de vidrio que sobresalía y lo jalo rápidamente, esperando que así terminara pronto. Harry dejo salir un grito de dolor y se llevo la mano a su boca para que no se oyera tanto. Snape podía ver todo su cuerpo tenso y no se sorprendió, ya que la pieza de vidrio resulto se mucho mas grande de lo que esperaba. Dejo el pedazo de vidrio en el recipiente y voltio de nuevo hacia Harry el cual se veía extrañamente relajado.

"¿Potter?"

"¿Uh huh?" Harry dijo volteando su cabeza para mirar a su profesor. Snape podía ver que sus ojos estaban desenfocados y se preocupo que pudiera desmayarse.

"Acuéstate sobre tu estomagó antes de que te desmayes." Snape se movió del sillón y fue por una silla de su escritorio mientras Harry hacia lo que le ordeno. Cuando estaban situados de nuevo el dijo, "Muy bien, Potter, necesitas mantenerte conciente entonces necesitas estar hablando." Snape saco otra pieza de vidrio causando que Harry inhalara fuertemente.

"¿Hablar¿De que?" dijo cuando recupero el aliento.

"No se¿De que hablas con tus amigos?"

"¿De verdad cree que eso es una buena idea?" Harry pregunto sarcásticamente.

Snape tuvo que estar de acuerdo con Harry. No quería escuchar para nada lo que hablaba con sus amigos.

"Muy bien¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que paso para que terminaras con una mesa en tu espalda?" saco un gran pedazo de vidrio mas que el anterior y Harry tuvo que morder algo para no gritar. "Tienes que hablar Potter o te desmayaras y te tendré que llevar con Madame Pomfrey."

"Esta bien. Me escape una noche y cuando volví me atraparon." Snape saco otro vidrio con un gruñido y un grito ahogado de Harry.

"Bueno eso no fue muy inteligente entonces. ¿Qué hacías escapándote en medio de la noche de todas maneras¿Dándole entrevistas al presidente de tu club de Fans?" el dijo desdeñosamente pero se golpeo mentalmente depuse que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Manera de darle apoyo. se regaño.

"No," Harry dijo con una mirada. "Estaba visitando a alguien en el hospital. Los Dursleys, la familia con la que vivo, están en una clase de pelea con ellos y no me hubieran dejado ir pero…" Harry dejo salir otro grito de dolor con otra gran pieza de vidrio y empezó a morderse su labio.

"Sigue hablando, Potter."

"…pero mi lechuza vino con un mensaje diciendo que era urgente entonces espere a que los Dursleys estuvieran dormidos, me escape y corrí hacia el hospital."

Ahora Snape se sentía mucho más estupido por el comentario anterior.

"¿Por qué están peleadas las dos familias?" pregunto solo para que Harry siguiera hablando en lugar de estar interesado.

"Er… la verdad eso fue mi culpa." Otro grito de dolor.

"¿Por que?" Snape pregunto sacando otra pieza más. Noto que los nudillos de Harry estaban blancos de la presión que ejercía.

"Ellos…er… descubrieron acerca de esto el verano anterior."

Snape se enderezó. "espera¿Cuánto tiempo lleva pasando esto? Y quiero una respuesta sincera."

"Bueno, no se exactamente." Pauso para recuperar el aliento cuando extrajeron otra pieza. "Siempre fueron cosas pequeñas, como pegarme en la cabeza con la mano y jalarme el pelo. Apoyaban a mi primo y sus amigos para que me pegaran. Aparte de algunos incidentes, las cosas no aceleraron hasta el último verano. De hecho, cuando me llego la carta de Hogwarts, mejoraron las cosas por un tiempo, me dieron un cuarto y aparte de que trataron de matar de hambre después de un incidente en el verano antes de mi segundo año, fue bastante bueno."

No sabia por que le contaba a Snape cosas que ni a los Stensons ni a sus mejores amigos le había dicho, pero cuando hablaba, no sentía que se desmayaba y, aunque odiara admitirlo, se sentía aliviado el decirle a alguien sobre esto.

Snape comenzaba a interesarse en lo que su más odiado estudiante decía. Nunca hubiera adivinado acerca de la vida familiar de Harry y le preocupo eso. "¿Qué quieres decir con algunos incidentes antes de Hogwarts?"

"Er… cuando tenia seis años, mi maestro mando un reporte de cómo iba diciendo que revolvía las 'd' y las 'b'. Mi tío había tenido un mal día y cuando estaba trabajando en hacer mis letras bien, tomo mi lápiz y me lo encajo en el brazo. Es algo gracioso de hecho, todavía puedes ver la punta del lápiz marcada ahí." Y de hecho cuando Harry le señalo, Snape pudo ver algo oscuro debajo de la piel. "Cuando tenia ocho años, mi tía me pego por detrás de la cabeza con un sartén fuertemente y me dio una contusión. Me hicieron caminar hasta la oficina del doctor con la historia de que me había caído en el pasamanos en el parque, pero el sospecho lo cual hizo que mis tíos se detuvieran por un tiempo."

"Merlín… y que quieres decir con que te dieron un cuarto¿Dónde dormías antes?"

"Er… en la alacena debajo de las escaleras."

"¿Creciste en una alacena? Eso debió ser…er… desagradable." Snape dijo inseguro de que decir. Nunca había lidiado con algo como esto antes.

"No tanto como ahora." Ante la pregunta en la mirada de Snape el explico. "Estoy de regreso en ella." Hubo una pausa en la cual Snape saco otra pieza, dejando que Harry agarrara aire y a Snape tratando de recuperarse del Shock de lo que acababa de oír. Por la mirada nublada de Harry, probablemente no estaba dando se mucha cuenta de que le estaba diciendo toda su vida a su más odiado profesor¿Pero quien podría culparle?

"Muy bien, nos queda uno mas que sacar, el de tu hombro. Ahora, esta muy profundo y probablemente sea muy doloroso."

"Oh genial, lo mejor al ultimo. Terminemos con esto entonces." Snape se preparo con las pinzas y Harry tomo mucho aire y anticipando lo peor. Snape jalo lo mas fuerte que pudo, pensando entre mas rápido mejor y saco la ultima pieza de vidrio.

Harry no podía respirar por el dolor que sentía en su hombro y mucho menos gritar por la agonía que sentía dentro. El mundo comenzó a moverse alrededor de Harry y el sentía que iba a caer a pesar de que estaba acostado. Todo comenzó a verse borroso y el supo que iba a perder la conciencia.

Cuando Harry no hizo ningún sonido, Snape lo voltio de lado y se encontró con los ojos desenfocados del muchacho que se abrían y cerraban como luchando por seguir conciente.

"Vamos Potter, solo necesitas estar despierto para beber el antídoto," Snape le llamo moviéndolo de los hombros despacio, lo cual pareció traerlo de vuelta un poco. Sentó a Harry y lo recargo con su espalda en el sillón mientras agarraba el antídoto de la poción y se lo paso a Harry. Espero que el muchacho pudiera beberlo por si mismo ya que Snape preferiría beber una poción hecha por Neville Longbottom que ser recordado dándole de comer o tomar algo a Harry Potter. Afortunadamente, Harry tomo débilmente la tasa y temblando bebió la poción.

Cuando la poción bajo por su garganta, Harry pudo sentir como el dolor disminuía junto con los mareos y la vista borrosa. Supuso que el maestro en pociones lo a de haber mezclado con otra poción para quitar el dolor.

"Muy bien, el sangrado disminuyo, pero me temo que debes dejar que las heridas sanen de la manera mas lenta. Probablemente use magia en la parte frontal de tu cuerpo y ningún cuerpo puede aguantar mas magia de la que ya vas a tener después de eso." Harry asintió débilmente. Todo esto había tomado mucho de el.

"Entonces dime¿Qué tienes en el pecho¿Solo es un golpe? Parase muy oscuro como para ser solo un simple golpe."

"Er, creo que algunas costillas están quebradas."

"¿Oh¿Y eso por que?"

"Bueno, ellas fueron aplastadas y escuche algunos ruidos que parecían de algo quebrarse." Dijo mirando para otro lado con una expresión cansada. Snape casi encontró graciosa la forma en que Harry lo hacia sonar como si alguien caminara por la calle y su cuerpo estuviera en el camino. ¿A quien trataba de engañar? Snape suspiro.

"Esta bien, bueno, eso es fácil. Existen hechizos específicos para arreglar huesos rotos. Claro las costillas son mas difíciles que otros, pero aquí vamos de todas formas." Snape saco su varita y la movió murmurando, "Skelasis Heolin."

Con eso Harry pudo respirar mucho mejor que en días anteriores. Tomo aire profundamente disfrutando de la falta del dolor cuando respiraba en su pecho. Snape realizo un hechizo para sanar el estomago de Harry y algunas partes de la zona obscura que se veía se aclararon y se quitaron otros golpes. "Muy bien, Potter¿Algo mas que este mal? Y sugiero que me digas la verdad."

"No señor, eso es todo." Harry dijo, poniéndose de nuevo la camisa.

"Bueno las heridas menores tendrán que sanar por si solas, pero te daré un poco de poción para el dolor, pero no tomes mas de tres veces por día. Un sorbo cada vez es suficiente."

Finalmente Harry estaba totalmente vestido y con el recipiente con la poción, caminando afuera de la oficina junto con Snape. En la puerta del salón de clase, este volteo hacia su profesor y lo miro a los ojos. Era algo difícil de hacer pero Harry sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. "Gracias, Profesor." Harry dijo con sinceridad y luego se voltio para caminar por la puerta.

"Espere, Potter." Snape le llamo. "¿Qué es lo que hará acerca de esto?"

Harry lo miro confundido y luego con un poco de pánico. "¿No le dirá a nadie, cierto?"

"Le prometí que no lo haría pero usted necesita hacerlo. Sino todo se pondrá peor."

"Lo pensare, señor." Harry dijo sin ninguna intención de hacerlo y salio del salón de clase, cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

* * *

AN: Awww! 

Es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, me encanto traducirlo ;p me encanta Snape quiero uno como el ¿Si saben de uno me lo dan o me dicen donde? Y yo me encargo de lo demás jejejejeje J

No puedo esperar a traducir los demás wiiiiii nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Bye Bye !


	10. Realizaciones

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada que reconozcan de los libros de Harry Potter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Realizaciones

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana siguiente, Harry despertó por primera vez en días sintiéndose bien. Sus heridas casi sanaban por completo, su fiebre había bajado considerablemente, y su estomago ya no le dolía. Pero cuando recordó el por que se sentía tan bien, se maldijo mentalmente. Todo lo que paso parecía muy borroso en su memoria después de que salio el primer pedazo de vidrio de su espalda hasta que le dieron la poción curativa. Tal vez estaba semi-conciente. Si recordaba haberle revelado alguno de sus secretos a Snape, y en muchos mas detalles que jamás se lo había querido contar a nadie, especialmente no al pelo-grasiento del profesor de pociones. Solo esperaba que Snape cumpliera su promesa y no le dijera a nadie.

Varias semanas después Harry y Ron se encontraban en la torre de adivinación. Harry ahora odiaba esta clase desde que la Profesora Trelawney predecia su muerte, no podía mas que llegar a la realización que esta vez, estaba en lo cierto.

Por lo tanto se pasaba toda la clase tratando de bloquear su voz. Ahora estaban aprendiendo a leer la mano. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad la lectura termino, ella finalmente dejo que los estudiantes se juntaran en pares para que practicaran la lección. Harry le admitió a Ron que no había estado prestando mucha atención a lo que se refería la lección por eso Ron decidió que el seria el primero en leer la mano de Harry. Abrió el libro y lo coloco en la mesa donde estaban sentados para apoyarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

"Muy bien, er…esta es tu línea de la vida, creo," Ron dijo frunciendo el ceño en concentración. Reviso el libro y trato de comparar las líneas de las que estaban hablando con las de la mano de Harry. "Esta en curva así que significa que tu vida es er…" miro a Harry y se encogió de hombros. "…¿Ondulada? Bueno, como sea, no puedo distinguir cual es cual de estas dos líneas así que o vas a ser muy popular o le desagradaras a todos, o no tendrás ningún amigo, pero ¿Las personas te amaran? Bueno eso seria algo interesante de ver pero esperemos que no suceda." Ron rió moviendo la mano de Harry de lado a lado como si esperara que cambiaran las líneas de repente y las pudiera entender.

"Bueno de cualquier forma, al menos tengo una línea de vida ondulada," Harry lo bromeo. Desafortunadamente, la profesora Trelawney pareció haberlos escuchado de lo que hablaban y se acerco.

"Dejen les muestro a todos como se hace. Usaremos al señor Potter como ejemplo, no hay necesidad de ser dramáticos, por favor regresa aquí al lugar donde estabas en la silla."

Harry regreso con pesar siguiendo la orden. La profesora Trelawney se sentó enfrente de Harry y agarro su mano, viendo la mano lo que parecían horas. Solo cuando los demás empezaron a murmurar que a lo mejor se había quedado dormida o algo así, ella empezó a hacer sonidos de resignación y a mover la cabeza de lado a lado.

"Oh cariño, mi niño, tienes la línea de vida mas corta que e visto en mi vida. Me temo que no sobrevivirás este año."

"¿Que no se supone que la línea de la vida muestra las actitudes en cuanto a la vida y el tipo de vida, en lugar de lo que va a durar?" Harry pregunto, enojado. De hecho era la verdad. Eso era lo que el libro decía.

La Profesora Trelawney frunció el ceño. "Las líneas tienen múltiples significados," ella dijo enfadada. Entonces se calmo de repente y continúo con su voz mística. "Las arrugas en las líneas implican una larga, y dolorosa muerte."

Lavender y Parvati ahogaron un grito, mandándole miradas de simpatía a Harry.

La sangre de Harry hervía de enojo.

"¿Qué no tenia que haber muerto supuestamente unas doce veces ya? quizá debería de renunciar a expresar sus deseos de que muera antes de que los demás empiecen a preguntarse por que sus predicciones nunca se cumplen."

La profesora Trelawney se veía sorprendida, junto con el resto de la clase. Incluso Harry se veía un poco desorientado por haber dicho eso, a pesar de que el comentario había calado por el lado equivocado, no estaba ni un poco arrepentido por haberlo dicho.

"El don de tener un ojo interno es una cosa muy delicada. No espero que las personas que no tienen talento para la Adivinación, como tu, comprendan su complejidad." Ella dijo indignada.

"Bueno creo que su ojo interior necesita unos anteojos," el le respondió. La profesora se quedo sin palabras, pero de repente, una mirada de entendimiento se instalo en su rostro. Harry estaba sorprendido. ¿Se estará dando cuenta por fin de que sus predicciones fuertes pueden dañar a la gente?

"Oh cariño, ya lo entendí. Estas en etapa de negación. El enojo que estas sintiendo es completamente natural. Ya lo has visto tu también ¿verdad? Escúchame cariño, por que no te tomas lo que resta de la clase para pensar que vas a hacer en lo que queda de tu vida entre nosotros. Ve ahora, shoo."

Harry seguía enojado pero agradecido por la oportunidad de irse. Agarro la mochila y salio de la clase, recordando como Hermione había salido de forma parecida en tercer año.

Se dirigió hacia los dormitorios y tiro los libros en frustración. Sabía que tenía que haber reaccionado así con la profesora. Levantaría muchas sospechas. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación, tratando de sacar su enojo y ordenar sus pensamientos. De repente, se sintió mareado, y su cabeza empezó a punzar. Asustado, se dio cuenta que este era uno de los primeros signos del Cáncer. Se dejo caer sobre la cama y miro hacia el techo.

Voy a morir, su mente dijo en un tono depresivo en su estado de Shock. Por alguna razón, nunca se había dado cuenta de que en verdad lo haría antes. El próximo año no tendría la oportunidad de ponerse frustrado con sus profesores. Ni siquiera llegaría a ver a sus dos mejores amigos pelear entre ellos.

Este último pensamiento lo llevaba a otra cuestión¿Cuándo les iba a decir a Ron y a Hermione? No se los podía ocultar para siempre, pero no quería que lo empezaran a tratar de forma diferente. De cualquier forma el sabia que si el estuviera en el lugar de sus amigos, el quería saber. ¿Pero como decírselos?

Harry de repente se soltó tosiendo de forma excesiva, cubriendo con su mano la boca por hábito. Cuando se calmo y pudo respirar normalmente de nuevo, miro hacia su mano para investigar por que la sentía caliente y mojada. El se encontró horrorizado al ver sangre en ella. Corrió hacia el baño a lavarla, haciendo lo mismo con su boca.

Me estoy muriendo. pensó crípticamente. Ya no lo sentía como algo que pasaría en un futuro muy distante. Estaba empezando en ese instante. Tengo quince años y estoy muriendo.

Camino de vuelta hacia el dormitorio y se sentó derrotado en la cama, mirando hacia el espacio. Fue interrumpido del estado en el que se encontraba por sonidos de estudiantes abajo en la sala común. Tomo un largo respiro para calmarse y empezó a bajar las escaleras para buscar a sus dos mejores amigos.

Afortunadamente, nadie pareció preguntar por su pequeña escena en Adivinaciones. Todos eran testigos de las constantes predicciones de muerte dirigidas a Harry de parte de la profesora. Todos estaban de acuerdo, diciéndolo o no, que Harry estaba sobre demasiado estrés con Voldemort detrás de el sin que la profesora estuviera prediciendo constantemente sobre su muerte.

Ron solo le preguntaba si se encontraba bien (en referencia a lo de Adivinaciones), y cuando Harry le respondió que bien, Ron se dedico en los próximos veinte minutos a hablar de que la profesora Trelawney debería ser despedida y, como regla general, mantenerla alejada de cualquier, niño pequeño e impresionable.

El cambio de tema eventualmente diciendo que las mismas razones se aplicarían en Snape, solo deteniéndose cuando llegaron a las mazmorras para pociones.

Harry estaba preocupado por esta clase, como lo había estado en lo últimos días desde que Snape había curado sus heridas. Su primera lección desde entonces era esta clase y realmente esperaba que Snape lo tratara de la misma forma que siempre. Si Snape se veía aun que sea un poco preocupado o actuaba más amable, las personas podrían empezar a sospechar algo (después de que se repusieran del Shock claro).

Pero Snape actuó como normalmente lo hacia, para el alivio de Harry. El esperaba que siguiera así. Esperaba que incluso ya lo hubiera olvidado.

Los dos caminaron dentro de las mazmorras de la clase de pociones, tomaron sus sitios habituales, Harry haciendo todo lo posible por no mostrar mucho nerviosismo. Como siempre, Snape entro como huracán al salón con su capa volando detrás de el y con el ceño fruncido en su cara, viéndose como un murciélago gigante. Para alivio de Harry, no miro hacia sus estudiantes sino que se salto hacia la introducción de lo que harían hoy que, como usualmente era, se refería entre la gran lista a:

1.- Insultos hacia los Gryffindors.

2.- La introducción real.

3.- Una lectura de 'Por que los estudiantes son unos completos idiotas'.

4.- Más de la introducción.

5.- Regaños dirigidos a Harry y Neville.

6.- Ordenes de sacar los calderos y buscar los ingredientes necesarios.

7.- Continuación de insultos hacia los Gryffindors y Neville, con los ocasionales regaños hacia Harry en señal de cualquier movimiento o ruido que hacia.

A medida que la clase seguía su curso, Harry estaba alegremente sorprendido que el estaba entendiendo a la perfección la lección por primera vez. Incluso empezó a suponer que Snape había dejado sin decirles algunas instrucciones de cómo agregar los ingrediente y aviso a algunos a su alrededor de ello cuando Snape les dio la espalda. Harry sonrió cuando algunos calderos de los Slytherins empezaron a explotar o empezaron a colorarse de verde en lugar de violeta o púrpura como debería ser, mientras que las de los Gryffindors estuvieron perfectas en cuanto al color. Snape estuvo intentando sospechar el por que sus estudiantes fueron capaces de hacer la lección. Afortunadamente, le preguntó a la única persona que sabía la respuesta.

"Sr. Potter, podría explicar a la clase ¿Cómo se convirtió en púrpura su poción? Una explicación sin la ayuda de la Srta. Granger o el libro, si es posible." El profesor dijo con desprecio en su rostro. Harry le sonrió de vuelta.

"Claro Profesor. Solo seguí las instrucciones que usted nos dio, pero me asegure de triturar bien la lengua de Cobra ya que no se puede hacer efecto en la mayoría de las pociones si no esta en su forma de polvo. También me asegure de que el laurel estuviera totalmente disuelto antes de añadir el asfódelo, ya que, claro, asfódelo reacciona explosivamente con el laurel a menos que el laurel sea mezclado primero con tiamina antes que esta pierda su acidez." Harry lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Les envió una mirada superior a los Slytherins que decía claramente que cualquier idiota sabia esa información. Snape parecía haber quedado perplejo.

"¿Y como sabes eso?" Snape pregunto molesto, obviamente esperando poder acusar a los Gryffindors de haber hecho trampa. Harry pensó rápidamente.

"Bueno Neville nos convenció a todos de estudiar un poco mas para su clase y todos nos juntamos para una sesión de estudio para pociones." Neville se veía apenado y un tanto asustado, pero se recupero cuando Snape miro hacia el, transformando su expresión en una que decía que Harry estaba hablando toda la verdad y que no era ninguna sorpresa.

Snape observo a los Gryffindors que estaban asintiendo en aceptación a lo que Harry había dicho. Harry podía percibir una batalla interna en el Maestro de pociones.

"Bueno entonces, cinco puntos para Griffindor por su esfuerzo extra." Dijo en una voz forzada. Camino a escribir esto, viéndose un poco derrotado. La clase entera se había paralizado y tenían sus bocas abiertas. Era la primera vez que Harry había visto a Snape darle puntos a Griffindor.

"Bueno¡vuelvan a su trabajo o quitare diez puntos a cada uno de ustedes!" todos terminaron sus pociones y recogieron un poco en los recipientes, depositándolos en la estantería de almacenamiento.

Terminando, la clase hizo su camino fuera de la mazmorra.

"Sr. Potter, quédese después de la clase." Snape le dijo firmemente, sin levantar la vista de los papeles que estaba calificando. Con la forma tan natural que Snape le trataba, Harry pensó que era acerca de haber hecho la poción correctamente, casi olvidándose de sus miedos al principio de la clase.

Una vez que la ultima persona salió por la puerta, Snape finalmente levanto la mirada.

"¿Cómo se encuentran tus heridas?" pregunto, sonando un poco inseguro de cómo preguntar sobre esto. Harry solo se encontró momentaneamente sorprendido.

"Er… bien señor. Ya no duelen para nada." El dijo, mirando hacia el escritorio.

"¿y le ha dicho alguien ya?"

"Er… no exactamente señor."

Snape tomo un largo y pesado suspiro. "Debo suponer que no planeas hacerlo."

Harry no dijo nada. Snape presiono el puente de su nariz con sus dedos cansinamente. El no sabia por que esto le había estado rondando por su mente las pasadas semanas. Solo quería que su estudiante se lo dijera a alguien más, que transfiriera el problema en los hombros de alguien más. Era una carga muy grande ser el único con tan peligroso conocimiento.

"Potter, necesita decírselo a alguien. De otra manera¿Que hará cuando se acerque el verano?"

Harry de hecho no sabía la respuesta a esta pregunta. Era cierto que no quería pasar sus últimos meses de vida con gente que no lo quería y que lo odiaba, pero no podía decírselo a nadie.

"Y-yo no puedo…" el murmuro.

"¿Por qué no?" Snape pregunto exasperado. "Le aseguro que el Director no le venderá la historia a Rita Skeeter. El será capaz de ayudarlo."

Harry solo recogió sus cosas y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Agarro la perilla y pauso. Manteniendo su mirada baja.

"No lo podría decepcionar de esa manera." Dijo casi arriba de un murmullo, y luego salio sin mirar atrás.

Snape solo se quedo mirando la puerta cerrándose detrás del estudiante que había despreciado los pasados cuatro años y medio.

¿Cómo me fui a meter en esto? el se pregunto con un suspiro cansado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hmm… ¿Por qué Harry entiende tan de repente pociones?...¡Les puedo apostar que pueden adivinarlo! Pero confíen en mí al decirles que esto es solo la punta del Iceberg en cuanto a los poderes de Harry. ¡Por que les digo esto… solo sigan leyendo este fic y descubrirán mas!

Por favor manden Reviews. Significan mucho para mí que me los manden. ¡Por eso tómense unos segundos de su tiempo y háganme feliz!

Y Sorry por la tardanza en mi Profile están algunas de las razones.

Bye Bye!


	11. Sorpresas significativas

Disclaimer: este es mi último Disclaimer. Se aplica en toda la historia. Estoy cansada de escribir las. No me pertenece nada de Harry Potter y todo lo demás, bla bla bla...

Acerca de la historia¡Aquí esta el capitulo que han estado esperando… quizás! Y por sus maravillosos Reviews al final del capitulo las respuestas de algunos, me han hecho muy felices con ellos! Pueden también mandarme comentarios o preguntas pero las ultimas depende de si puedo responderlas, o digan si quieren que les responda antes de los capítulos personalmente con mail. Gracias por los Reviews! Sigamos con la historia….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorpresas significativas

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry caminaba dentro de la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, explicando a Lupin que lo habían hecho quedarse después de la clase con Snape. El profesor asintió en entendimiento. Los Gryffindors debieron de haber discutido los eventos de Pociones.

Ellos le sonreían resplandecientemente, especialmente Neville.

"Como estaba diciendo," el Profesor Lupin dijo alegremente, "hoy practicaremos el desviar y esquivar maldiciones. Si pueden hacer esto, entonces traten de desarmar a su compañero. Estas habilidades son usadas por Aurores todo el tiempo y son necesarias si planean hacer esa carrera. Son útiles incluso si no planean trabajar en el departamento de leyes mágicas, especialmente en estos tiempos. Entonces, todos pónganse por parejas. Tomaremos los ganadores de cada pareja y los juntaremos. Los ganadores continuaran enfrentándose hasta que quede uno quien hará un duelo contra mí. ¡Bueno que esperan agarren a su pareja!"

Todos estaban emocionados por este ejercicio, especialmente con la ausencia de rivalidades que existían en su segundo año con el club de duelo. Neville se fue con Harry mientras que Ron y Hermione se ponían juntos. El le agradeció a Harry profundamente por ganar algunos puntos con Snape. Harry secretamente dudaba que hiciera mucha diferencia en la actitud de su profesor con el chico despistado, pero decidió no arruinar el actual buen humor de Neville.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos y Lupin dio la señal, todos empezaron con una reverencia.

"Muy bien¡Comiencen!"

Harry dejo que Neville tirara el primer hechizo. Neville tiro una maldición para juntar las piernas. Harry lo desvió fácilmente y lo envió simplemente de vuelta hacia Neville, como si fuera un espejo. ¡Harry no sabia ni siquiera que podía hacer eso! Neville perdió el balance y Harry lo desarmo rápido. El quedo en el piso riéndose mientras Harry desasía la maldición y le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"Bueno eso fue un poco embarazoso." Dijo con una sonrisa. Había sido el primero en perder en la clase.

Observaron a los demás terminar sus duelos. Ron y Hermione fueron los que duraron más, pero al final cuando los dos gritaron 'Petrificus Totalus' al mismo tiempo, y ninguno lo pudo bloquear a tiempo. Termino con los dos tirados en el piso sin poder moverse. El profesor Lupin rápido lo arreglo diciendo que era un empate pero que no podían continuar. Parecía por un segundo que ellos se iban a poner de mal humor por eso, pero afortunadamente, los dos empezaron a reír por ello. Harry agradecía por la forma en que termino ya que no había ningún herido físico o en sus sentimientos.

Harry siguió luchando contra Seamos, al cual aturdió y desarmo igual de rápido que a Neville, incluso dándole la oportunidad de que tirara primero. Fue contra Lavender y un par de Hufflepuffs después a los cuales los desarmo igual de fácil y rápido. Estaba sorprendido de ver que era el ultimo que quedaba al final.

"Bueno, Sr. Potter, déjeme decirle, a luchado muy bien. Estoy sorprendido de la rapidez con la que gano cada vez. Usare unos hechizos y maldiciones mas avanzados con esto será un poco mas difícil. Solo trabaja bloqueando lo más que puedas¿Esta bien? Señorita Granger¿Podría dar la señal?"

Los dos hicieron una reverencia y se posicionaron.

"Muy bien," Hermione dijo emocionada. "¡Empiecen!"

Inmediatamente el Profesor Lupin comenzó a lanzar maldiciones que Harry no conocía. Era extraño a pesar de eso, era como si las maldiciones se movían en cámara lenta. Era como si sintiera lo que el Profesor Lupin iba a hacer antes de que lo hiciera.

Harry fácilmente bloqueo, esquivo, o desvió cada una de ellas. Podía sentir la sorpresa de su Profesor, pero Harry continuo resistiendo las maldiciones. Lupin demostró su determinación lanzando más rápido las maldiciones, pero no afectaron la habilidad de Harry para bloquearlas.

Finalmente, Harry sintió que Lupin pauso para preparar la siguiente maldición. Y rápido grito "¡Expelliarmus!" la varita de Lupin fue arrebatada de sus manos para caer en las de Harry. Toda la Clase, incluyendo al profesor, quedaron parados en Shock. Harry se comenzó a sentir un poco incomodo. Nunca había sido tan bueno en duelo. Se había sentido como si sus poderes habían incrementado durante el duelo, dejando que peleara fácilmente.

"Harry," el Profesor Lupin dijo, todavía sorprendido. "eso fue maravilloso. ¿Cómo pudiste bloquear todas las maldiciones?"

"No estoy seguro, solo lo hice." Dijo avergonzado, esperando que su cara no se pusiera roja. "Er… aquí tiene su varita señor." El le devolvió la varita a Lupin.

"Bien Clase, démosle un aplauso a nuestro campeón en duelo." La clase rompió en aplausos, mucha gente empezando a salir de su estado de Shock. "diez, no quince puntos para Griffindor. Sigue trabajando así Harry."

La clase termino y Harry salio junto con Ron y Hermione.

"¡Merlín, Harry, eso fue espectacular¡Digo venciste a un profesor!" Hermione empezó a decir animadamente.

"Si, compañero, traes una suerte hoy. ¡Primero eres un genio en Pociones, y ahora el primero en ser reclutado como Auror! Parece como si tu magia hubiera incrementado por este día."

Entones Harry se dio cuenta. Claro, tiene sentido. Sabia que el Cáncer afectaría sus poderes; solo que asumió que seria de forma negativa. Estaba lleno de emociones encontradas por esto: feliz que el Cáncer no le quitara su habilidad mágica, a pesar de eso abatido por que la enfermedad estaba obviamente comenzando a afectarle físicamente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la cena, los Gryffindors de 5º año contaban a toda la mesa acerca del duelo de Harry en Defensa junto con el crédito que le dio a Neville por lo de Pociones.

"Chicos, no fue gran cosa," Harry insistió. "Lo están haciendo ver como si fuera todo poderoso o algo así. Solo tuve un buen día en Defensa, eso es todo." Intento alcanzar la sal pero no tuvo que intentarlo mucho. La sal salio volando hasta su mano.

Harry quedo boquiabierto. Miro hacia su alrededor. Nadie había notado con excepción de Ron y Hermione quienes tenían una cara de sorpresa igual a la suya.

"Harry," Hermione susurro, "inténtalo de nuevo." Tomo el frasco de sal y lo coloco por un lado de ella. Harry se aseguro de que nadie estuviera viendo y movió su mano como si pidiera que viniera. Nada paso.

"Piensa que quieres que venga hacia ti." Ella susurro.

El siguió sus instrucciones. No tomo mucha concentración mental para que el frasco de sal se deslizara a través de la mesa hasta su mano.

"Que demonios." Ron murmuro asombrado.

"¡Puedes hacer magia sin varita!" Hermione dijo en voz baja.

"¿Huh? No, no puedo." Harry dijo sin creerlo.

"Lo acabas de hacer, compañero. Obviamente puedes." Ron dijo con una sonrisa.

"Trata de hacer otra cosa." Hermione susurro entusiasmada.

Harry miro hacia el plato de Hermione y lo imagino dando vueltas. Sus sonrisas se agrandaron cuando el plato comenzó a girar en su lugar.

"Que demonios." Ron murmuro de nuevo, sin despegar su mirada del plato de Hermione.

De repente, su plato comenzó a girar también.

"Dos por uno." Harry dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa.

"¿Harry?" una voz a su lado pregunto. Harry miro volteo de inmediato como si lo hubieran descubierto haciendo algo malo. Era Neville. "¿Podrías ser mi tutor en Pociones por favor?"

Después de mucho rogar, Harry acepto ser el tutor de Neville en Pociones junto con Eloise Midgeon quien había venido desde la mesa de Hufflepuff a preguntarle. Aparentemente, también había oído el chisme del día. A pesar del pensamiento de hacer algo mas de trabajo de Pociones que el necesario era molesto, Harry no pudo decir que no.

Harry y término de comer rápidamente. Ron y Hermione lo siguieron fuera del gran comedor, ya que ellos también habían terminado.

"Harry¡No puedo creer que puedas hacer magia sin varita!" Ron dijo feliz cuando caminaban por los pasillos que estaban vacíos.

"Tampoco yo puedo." Harry dijo, pero aun cuando lo decía, se dio cuenta que la causa de sus nuevos poderes estaba matándolo lentamente.

"Tendrás que practicarlos y luego¡Serás un duelista imparable!" Hermione dijo emocionada.

"Hey, compañero, crees que me podrías entrenar un poco en duelo. Quiero aumentar mis posibilidades de convertirme en Auror en caso de que eso quiera hacer al salir de Hogwarts. ¡Si puedo luchar como tu entonces estaré adentro!" Ron pregunto entusiasmado.

"¿Entonces decidiste dedicarte a ser Auror para vivir Ron?" Hermione pregunto, genuinamente interesada.

"Bueno, talvez," el dijo avergonzado, "No quiero terminar como Percy, y los Aurores no son tan controlados por Funge, lo cual es bueno por que es un completo imbesil. Digo, probablemente lo hago o no, era solo un pensamiento."

"Bueno pienso que es una idea genial. Tu definitivamente puedes hacerlo si lo quieres." Ella dijo con una sonrisa. Harry noto que ella se estaba frenando de decir algo sobre el trabajo en la escuela con mucha dificultad. Harry estaba orgulloso de eso.

Ron miro como Hermione sonreía. Con un sonrojo naciendo en sus mejillas.

Finalmente Ron rompió la tensión.

"Er, gracias, 'Mione. ¿Qué me dices de ti¿Qué quieres hacer después de Hogwarts?"

"Bueno, un Auror seria un trabajo divertido, pero nunca e sido tan buena en duelo, y quien sabe. Talvez me podría convertir en profesora aquí en algún futuro."

"¡Si! Serás una gran maestra. Si no hay ningún puesto¡podrías tomar el lugar de la profesora Trelawney! Se que no estas en Adivinación, pero todos pueden enseñar mejor que ese viejo murciélago y nececita ser despedida la verdad." Hermione no se molesto en siquiera regañar a Ron por insultar a un profesor. Para ese tiempo, el trío estaba entrando a la sala común, la cual estaba vacía. Harry supuso que todos seguían en la cena.

"¿Entonces Harry, que me dices de ti¡Serias un Auror genial!" Ron dijo.

"No seré Auror." Harry murmuro. El sabía que nunca tendría la oportunidad de ser Auror. Observo la sola sala común y supo que era el tiempo de decirles.

"Ooo ¡Puedes ser maestro de Defensa!" Hermione dijo entusiastamente. "Serias genial en eso."

"No seré Maestro."

"Bueno entonces, Harry¿Qué serás después de que te gradúes de Hogwarts?" Ron pregunto.

"No me graduare de Hogwarts."

Ron y Hermione se detuvieron y se miraron entre ellos.

"¿De que estas hablando Harry? No es como si Snape te pudiera reprobar ahora que vas tan bien en su clase." Hermione pregunto confundida.

Harry miro a sus amigos seriamente. Esto iba a ser difícil.

"Creo que deberían sentarse chicos. Tengo que decirles algo muy importante."

Ron y Hermione se miraron entre si extremamente preocupados, pero siguieron el concejo de Harry y se sentaron en el sillón. Harry permaneció de pie, pero un mareo lo forzó a sentarse. Parecía que el estrés saco mas los síntomas. Trato de empezar varias veces, pero no sabia como decirlo.

"Harry¿No estas dejando Hogwarts verdad?"

"De cierta forma, solo déjenme decirles esto chicos. No se ni por donde comenzar. Supongo que desde el principio. ¿Se acuerdan de que les conté sobre los Stensons? Bueno, al final del verano le diagnosticaron Cáncer al Sr. Stenson."

"¿Qué es Cáncer?" Ron interrumpió.

"Es una enfermedad terminal Muggle. Muchos tipos son fatales." Hermione respondió rápidamente, dejando que Harry continuara.

"Pensé que podía haber una cura mágica, pero resulto que los magos no contraen Cáncer y muchos no saben ni que es, como puedes ver." El señalo a Ron.

"¿Es por eso que hiciste todas esas investigaciones medicas?" Hermione pregunto. Harry asintió. "Harry, lo siento mucho, pero sigo confundida. No veo por que todo esto te detiene para graduarte."

"Bueno tienes que dejarme terminar. Si encontré algo. Era un hechizo para transferir el Cáncer de una persona a otra. Solo puede hacerse una vez en cada caso." Pauso un momento. "Fue una de las decisiones mas difíciles que e tomado en mi vida, pero no podía verlo morir."

Ron y Hermione se quedaron viendo hacia el.

"Espera¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo Harry?"

"Y-yo realice el hechizo en las vacaciones de Navidad." Dijo débilmente, con su cara rogándoles a sus amigos que entendieran. Hubo una pausa incomoda. Harry miro hacia el suelo, pero podía sentir la mirada de sus amigos en su cara.

"Espera¿Estas diciendo que estas MURIENDO?" Hermione pregunto sin creerlo. Harry asintió débilmente.

"Espera, no. No. ¡Harry, No¡No puedes!" Ron empezó a gritar. Harry no sabía que hacer o decir.

Hermione estudio la cara de Harry. Conocía bien a su amigo demasiado bien para saber que estaba diciendo la verdad. Se soltó llorando y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

"¿Tu escogiste hacer esto?" Ron pregunto. Su cara una mezcla de emociones, como si no supiera que sentir. Lucia enojado, sorprendido, enfadado, y preocupado todo al mismo tiempo.

"Tenia que Ron."

"¿Tenia QUE¿Cuánto hace que conoces a esta gente, unos meses¿Decidiste dar tu vida por alguien que casi ni conoces¿Alguna vez pensaste en tus amigos?"

"Escucha Ron, no lo entiendes. Hubieras hecho lo mismo por alguien de tu familia, como lo haría yo. Nunca tuve una verdadera familia, Ron. Solo siento que tengo una con la tuya y la de los Stensons, y hubiera hecho lo mismo si fuera tu padre."

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" pregunto después de una larga pausa, no mirando hacia su amigo. Harry no tenía que preguntar a que se refería.

"No estoy enteramente seguro, pero creo… que unos cuatro o cinco meses."

Ron se sentó, sin decir nada, solo viendo hacia el un espacio indefinido. La sala común estaba en silencio con excepción de los sollozos de Hermione.

"Escuchen, chico, no estén enojados conmigo. Y-yo creo que no podría aguantarlo con todo lo demás." Harry les rogó.

Hermione levanto la vista para mirarlo a través de sus lagrimas y camino hacia el sillón en el que el estaba sentado. Se sentó a su lado y lo abraso por el cuello.

"No estoy enojado contigo, Harry. Es solo que no es justo. No puedo creer que este pasando esto." Ella sollozo en su hombro. Ron miro hacia Harry. Harry estaba impresionado de ver el enojo en su cara. De repente se piso de pie y tiro una pila de libros de la mesa, haciendo brincar a Hermione.

"Harry, son veces como estas que te odio." Ron grito. "¿Acaso no pensaste en Hermione o en mi?"

Harry no sabia que decir. Claro que pensó en como sus amigos reaccionarían, pero también se dio cuenta que sus amigos podían seguir con sus vidas. Ellos no lo necesitaban; se tenían el uno al otro después de todo. Pero el Sr. Stenson tenía una familia quien no podría nunca sobreponerse de su muerte. La vida de Harry consistía en gente que quería matarlo y que celebrarían en lugar de lamentar su muerte. La vida del Sr. Stenson seguramente era valuable que la de Harry; el solo no sabía como explicarle eso a Ron.

Ron parecía haberse calmado un poco depuse de el largo silencio. Se hundió en una silla y puso su cara entre sus manos. Finalmente mira hacia Harry, obviamente tratado de permaneces calmado.

"Es solo que¡Siempre haces esto! Pones a otros sin pensar en ti. Siempre estas brincando a estas situaciones donde podrías terminar muerto, o en este caso, te matara definitivamente. ¿No piensas acaso¿No piensas como le afecta a otras personas?" pauso y tomo aire profundamente. "Como sea, creo que es demasiado tarde para regaños. No quiero estar peleado contigo como el año pasado. Estoy contigo cien porsiento ¿Ok?" Ron se detuvo para recobrar la compostura, soltando unos suspiros temblorosos. "En lo que sea¿Ok?"

Harry asintió. Hermione se separo de el y se limpio las lagrimas. Ella lo miro directo en los ojos.

"Ron tiene razón. Estamos aquí para ti. Buenos amigos por las buenas y por las malas."

"Wow¿Ustedes estar de acuerdo con algo? Creo que tengo alucinaciones." Dijo Harry con una débil sonrisa. Hermione lo miro un segundo y luego se soltó riendo y llorando, las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Lo absurdo de la situación causo que Harry y Ron empezaran a reír también, aun que ellos peleaban también por que no salieran ninguna de las lagrimas de sus ojos.

"Chicos ustedes son los mejores amigos que yo puedo pedir." Harry dijo después de que se calmaron. Los dos le sonrieron cansadamente, todavía inseguros de cómo reaccionar, que sentir.

El resto de los Gryffindors llegaron, pero viendo que sus compañeros estaban sentados luciendo tan serios, con ojos rojos y una expresión vaga, todos se pusieron de acuerdo silenciosamente de dejarles la sala por la noche y subieron sigilosamente a sus respectivos cuartos.

Harry tuvo que prometer decirles cuando necesitara ayuda con tal de que mantuvieran todo en secreto, y cuando empeorara, lo llevarían directo con Madame Pomfrey, decirle a Dumbledore, y escribirles a los papas de Ron junto con decirles a los gemelos y a Gynny. Imagino que era lo mejo que iba a sacar de sus amigos.

Eventualmente se fueron a sus dormitorios después de que todos estuvieran dormidos. Harry no pudo dormir esa noche. Sentía como si toda su vida estuviera asegurada para que sus secretos no fueran revelados y estaba jalando a otros dentro de ellos. Snape era el único que sabia del abuso de sus familiares, y ahora Ron y Hermione eran los únicos que sabían acerca de su Cáncer. Incluso los que tenían la impresión de que conocían sus secretos que el les había confiado eran dejados en la sombra sobre otros de sus secretos.

Era demasiado trabajo mantener su vida en secreto de los que había a su alrededor. Los trataba de tener enserados dentro de el y estos solo salían como agua escapando de una presa. Solo esperaba que la presa no estallara bajo tanta presión.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Hay lo tienes me encanta este Chapt!

Ahora con lo que prometí las respuestas a los **Reviews**:

**Gracias a:** **Gaby, Memento, Fey, Carolina Gonçalves, Sonia11, y Laliari Lalaith.** Por sus hermosos comentarios y espero que sigan leyendo.

**África:** por cierto ya te agregue al Messenger pero no entro mucho que digamos.

**Alteia:** si también me encanta su actitud, es tan lindo. Gracias, Bye!

**Sanarita31:** si ya empieza con los efectos como este Chap lo muestra, pues no te puedo decir si es cierta o no pero vas por buen camino sigue adivinando, quiero saber de sus teorías. Besos, Bye!

**RAB:** sip lo adivinaste y en este capitulo viste de que otras formas los mejora, sigue leyendo y descubrirás más.

**Mary:** Gracias y pues tratare de actualizar mas rápido, acabo de pasar los exámenes y como quiero obtener beca pues me concentre mucho en mis estudios pero el martes es el ultimo. La mayoría de las veces actualizo o los domingos o jueves y viernes. Pero estate pendiente por si acaso tengo listo el capitulo y quiero subirlo otro día ;p

**Nocrala:** pues aquí tienes lo que querías ver espero que te haya gustado. No, no es Flash aun que me encanta y estoy haciendo uno pero este no lo es. Pero se podría decir que es un HP/SS sin Flash ya que así lo tengo en las características del fic. Y creo que tus teorías van por buen camino.

**Chibineko chan4:** Gracias, y hola gatita, se a lo que te refieres imaginame a mi lo desesperada que estaba cuando lo leí y solo llevaba escrito hasta la mitad de la secuela nooooo! No quiero ni acordarme fue frustrante. Yo también me quedo leyendo por horas hasta que termino de leerlos (todo completo). Nunca dejaría un fic botado odio que hagan eso. Y por mí adelante diles a quien quieras de mí.

Lo se mis favoritos son geniales los amo (un poco humilde no? jejeje) y me alegro que te gusten, siempre escojo los mejores de todas las paginas. No tengo 'Babies can teach a loto f lessons' por que cuando la empecé a leer nunca se ponía el final del capitulo y me enojo mucho y no lo volví a leer. Y en cuanto a Dragón's Knigth me quede desilusionada donde matan a sev y ya le perdí un poco de interés pero estaba tramadísima con el, pero como ya dijiste lo tiene un poco abandonado y no lo he leído de nuevo.

Y yo también soy una gatita muy feliz con tu maravilloso Review y sigue recomendando otros y seguimos comentándolos. Besos a ti también, Gracias.

**Bye Bye!**


	12. El Sueño

AN: Hola a todos de nuevo, sorry por la tardanza al final del capitulo les cuento por que y en cuanto a respuestas a los Reviews pues revisen al final si están es que tuve el tiempo suficiente si no abajo lo explicare ;p ahora sigamos con el capitulo….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Sueño

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les tomo mucho acostumbrarse en las semanas siguientes. Hermione y Ron trataban tanto de no actuar raro cerca de Harry que solo hacían lo contrario. Cualquier mínimo toser daba como respuesta miradas de preocupación e interrogaciones sobre su salud. Harry finalmente les dio una buena regañiza después de que Ron enloqueció de preocupación cuando Harry comento que necesitaba sentarse. Estando ellos en la clase de Encantamientos y el Profesor Flitwick les acababa de pedir que se sentaran, incluso Ron tuvo que admitir que fue un poco excesivo.

Eventualmente, trataron aguantar preocuparse como lo hacían usualmente, lo cual seguía siendo muy frecuentemente según Harry, y el fue capaz de frenarse de enfadarse con ellos por insistir constantemente por su salud.

Harry también descubrió que tenía días buenos y otros no tan buenos. A veces podía sentir sus poderes, bueno, mas poderosos. En otros días se sentía cansado y perdía el apetito, pero no era nada serio.

Después de otro día de sorprender en la clase de Defensa, esta vez con su habilidad para resistir los efectos de los hechizos que _Si _le habían golpeado, Lupin le pidió que se quedara después de clases. Harry siempre había tenido facilidad para la clase de Defensa, pero sus habilidades incrementadas estaban llamando la atención de todos.

Después de clases, se despidió de Hermione y Ron para después acercarse al escritorio de Lupin. El profesor tenía una curiosa expresión de emoción mezclada con orgullo y curiosidad.

"Bueno, Harry, definitivamente has demostrado tener habilidades en Defensa. Estaba impresionado contigo en tercer año por tus habilidades pero incluso tú poder ha incrementado desde entonces, e incluso desde comienzos de este año. E hablado con otros profesores y dicen que lo has hecho igual de bien en sus clases, bueno, al menos en algunos días. De todas formas, hable con el Director y el a aceptado que podría beneficiarte unas clases extras de Defensa para poder utilizar este poder en todo su potencial." Lupin dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Quiere decir que le gustaría ser mi tutor en Defensa?" Harry pregunto incrédulo. "¿No seria mucho trabajo para usted?"

"No será tanto trabajo extra, y para lo que sea me ofrezco. Todo maestro quiere a un estudiante que parece interesado y talentoso en su materia. Te pondría más adelantado en la clase probablemente, y te ayudaría con tus T.I.M.O.S. mas tarde, pero más importante, te preparara en cosas más importantes, ya que situaciones peligrosas suelen encontrarse contigo siempre. Estoy muy entusiasta a hacer esto, pero, claro, depende de ti si quieres en trabajo extra o no. Se que estas muy ocupado con tus otras clases y con las practicas de Quidditch, pero si estas dispuesto a aguantar un poco de mas de trabajo en tu agenda una vez por semana, quiero que sepas que se que tienes un gran potencial." Dijo casi brillando de orgullo.

Harry no sabia que hacer. Sonaba un muy interesante, y, siendo la persona numero uno de la lista para matar de un loco, parecía práctico para incrementar sus habilidades en duelo, pero había solo una cosa que le preocupaba.

"Bueno, profesor, suena genial, pero incluso yo no se por que tengo tanta facilidad en esto últimamente. Parece que tengo días buenos en los que son mejores que en otros y usted me ha visto en dos de eso mejores días."

"Hmm… eso suena un tanto peculiar, pero me encantaría entrenarte de cualquier forma. ¿Qué dices?"

Harry acepto.

Esa noche a la hora de la cena, les explico su conversación con Lupin a Ron y Hermione.

"Harry, ¿Estas seguro que es una buena idea? Digo eso demanda mucho esfuerzo físico y no quiero que te pongas peor por eso." Hermione dijo.

"No se preocupen, chicos, Si acaso no me siento bien, le diré que tengo toneladas de tarea o algo parecido. Aparte, creo que me sirve en caso de que Voldemort trate de atacarme antes de tiempo." Ron brinco ante el nombre, pero se dio por vencido en tratar de que Harry dijera El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado desde hace mucho tiempo. Hermione se mordió los labios preocupada.

Ron observo con entretenimiento como el tenedor de Harry flotaba por la mesa, se ensartaba en la comida de Hermione, y flotaba de vuelta a la mano de Harry. El había estado robando del plato de ella con magia sin varita toda la cena sin que ella notara algo. Ahora, solo tenía un pedazo de pudín en su plato.

"Muy bien, Harry, pero prométeme que no iras si te sientes mal."

"De acuerdo."

Hermione intento agarrar algo de comida con su tenedor pero solo choco contra el plato. Ella frunció el seño al ver el plato vació. Miro alrededor de su plato como si creyera que la comida hubiera brincado sola del plato.

"¿Qué diab…?" ella murmuro.

Ron soltó una carcajada. Hermione levanto la mirada y luego vio donde el miraba que era su plato donde la cuchara de Harry estaba agarrando un poco su de pudín. Ella quiso agarrar la cuchara pero esta esquivo sus intentos y floto de regreso a Harry quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella le dirigió una mirada entretenida cuando el metió la cuchara en su boca.

"Mmm… esta delicioso 'Mione." El dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

"Hombres," ella dijo exasperada, "les bendicen con el poder de la magia sin varita y claro, ¡Ellos la usan para comer!"

Los tres rieron juntos mientras Hermione se servia un poco mas de comida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Harry empezó con las clases extras de Neville y Eloise en Pociones. Se reunían cada pocos días en la biblioteca en la sala común de Griffindor. Al principio, Harry no podía mirar a los ojos a Eloise. Ya que cada vez que veía el acne en sus mejillas, recordaba los comentarios de Ron acerca de no querer salir con ella basado en su apariencia y se sentía culpable por eso. Después de un tiempo, sin embargo, Harry se dio cuenta de lo agradable que ella era. Neville y Harry bromeaban acerca de formar el club 'Odiados por Snape' donde ellos serian co-presidentes y Eloise la vicepresidenta. Todos lo encontraban muy entretenido.

"Muy bien, entonces si Snape te da esta lista de ingredientes, y pregunta cual poción estas haciendo, ¿Qué le dirías?" Harry les cuestiono. Los dos estudiaron la lista. Neville suspiro y se recargo en la silla.

"Le diría que tomara su lista y se la metiera por…"

"¡Neville!" Eloise le regaño. Harry rió girando los ojos.

"Y luego le diría que es para una Pócima Campanile." El dijo orgulloso. Harry sonrió aceptando la respuesta. Sus dos pupilos estaban mejorando no solo reconociendo las pociones con solo sus ingredientes (o viceversa) sino que también a mezclar ingredientes basándose en lo que hacían en sus diferentes formas y como reaccionaban entre si los diferentes ingredientes.

"Buen trabajo Neville. Ahora, ¿En que orden son agregados, que se tiene que hacer con cada ingrediente, y por que?"

Los dos comenzaron a escribir notas en un pedazo de pergamino. Después de unos minutos Eloise dejo a un lado su pluma.

"Listo." Ella dijo fuerte y orgullosa, demasiado alto de hecho. La Sra. Pince la mando callar de inmediato con una mirada.

"Muy bien, oigámoslo entonces." Harry instruyo silenciosamente. Eloise explico el procedimiento a seguir y miro a Harry en confirmación.

"Bien, pero solo olvidaste un paso. ¿Qué dices Neville? ¿Sabes cual fue?"

Neville pauso un momento para pensar y revisar las notas de Eloise. "¿Ella olvido moler las escamas de Víbora?" pregunto esperanzado. Harry asintió y lo animo a que dijera la explicación del por que. "… lo cual causaría que no se mezclara bien con la Degora y ¿haría la poción menos efectiva?"

"¡Genial! Chicos sacaran puros Excelentes en esta clase en poco tiempo, claro si nos quitamos de encima a Snape." Dijo alistando sus cosas para irse.

"Tienes razón, Harry, ese es el ultimo paso en que el asesino pensó. Pero Hey, ¿Viste la cara que Snape puso cuando le explique como hicimos la ultima poción? ¡Parecía que se hubiera tragado una Mandrágora!" Neville dijo emocionado. Harry rió mientras los tres salían de la biblioteca.

"Ah si, preciosos momentos en Pociones."

"Bueno aprobé la ultima prueba," Eloise asintió orgullosa. En la clase Snape, esto no era cualquier cosa y equivalía casi a sacarse excelentes para algunos. Harry la felicito. "Siiii, y yo estaba presumiendo en los pasillos lo bastante fuerte en los pasillos que creo que Roger Davies me escucho. ¡Me miro cuando lo dije! Claro, luego me di cuenta que el arreglaba su cabello en el espejo detrás de mi entonces eso se podría interpretar como que estaba viendo a través de mi no a mi, pero vamos progresando."

"¡Oh si, puedo oír las campanas nupciales ahora!" Harry bromeo.

"Solo espera, un día cuando no este distraído por esas mini-faldas de las chicas de séptimo año, el vendrá arrodillado ante mi," ella dijo con tono de indignación. "entonces el me comprará un enorme anillo de diamantes y me profesará su amor eterno que ha estado escondiendo todos estos años y compraremos una casa en las islas del Caribe y viviremos felices para siempre."

"Eloise, ¿Has estado pensando demasiado en esto cierto?" Neville pregunto.

La expresión de ensoñación se quedo en el rostro de Eloise. "Si Neville, lo e estado haciendo."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Profesor Lupin le había dicho a Harry que trabajarían de acuerdo a su horario, y que viniera en los días que se sintiera que podía. Harry estaba muy ocupado con el Quidditch en esos momentos con los entrenamientos extras que hacían preparándose para el partido contra Ravenclaw. Angelina era la capitana ahora y los entrenaba tan fuerte como Oliver lo hacia, llevándolos a su primera victoria contra Hufflepuff temprano ese año. Después de haber ganado ese partido, las prácticas se recortaron por un tiempo, al menos hasta que el partido contra Slytherin se acerco. En uno de sus 'buenos' días, Harry se acerco al Profesor Lupin después de clases y le pregunto si ese día podían empezar Lupin parecía muy emocionado y le dijo a Harry que lo vería en la clase de Defensa a las 7:00.

En la tarde, Harry camino dentro de la habitación. Lucia diferente ahora parecía prácticamente vacía. Todos los escritorios estaban pegados a las paredes, dejando una amplia área para duelos, parecido a como lucia en segundo año para la clase de Duelo.

Harry se sorprendió no solo de ver que estaba Lupin sino que también estaba Dumbledore y la Profesora McGonagall.

"Hola, Harry." Lupin dijo emocionado. "Espero que no te importe que tengamos dos miembros como audiencia."

Harry negó con la cabeza en señal de que estaba bien.

"Muy bien, Harry, aremos algo mas avanzado de lo que hacemos en las clases. Te dije en ellas que solo trabajaras en bloquear las maldiciones, pero creo que puedes hacer mas que eso, por eso quiero que trates de desarmarme lo mas rápido que pueda."

Los dos hicieron una reverencia y tomaron sus posiciones.

"¡Muy bien, comienza!" Lupin grito, inmediatamente después empezó a lanzar maldiciones hacia Harry, quien las bloqueó fácilmente, inmediatamente mandando una maldición para pegar las piernas de regreso. Esta ves, Lupin estaba preparado y la esquivo. Este empezó a lanzar una sucesión de maldiciones, las cuales Harry bloqueo o esquivo. Finalmente, Harry grito "¡Expelliarmus!" y desarmo a Lupin.

"Buen trabajo, Harry." Dumbledore dijo impresionado. "Tu profesor es un excelente duelista. Estoy impresionado de que lo venzas, no se diga de que lo hayas hecho tan rápido y fácilmente."

"No fue nada fácil, Profesor." Dijo Harry recuperando el aliento. Había sido difícil esquivar y bloquear tantas maldiciones. No era difícil hacer los hechizos y escudos, sino la energía que requería para eso era agotador.

"Bien pero fue mas fácil para ti que para la mayoría de los alumnos de quinto año. De otra manera ya estarías vencido para ahora."

La Profesora McGonagall lo felicito, obviamente complacida de que un Griffindor era quien estaba mostrando habilidades tan avanzadas.

"Si no te importa, Harry, me gustaría tener un duelo contigo." Dijo el Profesor Dumbledore.

Harry quedo boquiabierto al escuchar eso y los dos profesores lucían igual de sorprendidos.

"¿Señor? No hay manera de que lo pueda vencer." Harry protesto, pero Dumbledore ya estaba cambiando lugares con el Profesor Lupin.

"Ya lo veremos. Ahora, quiero que trates absolutamente lo mejor que puedas en desarmarme Harry."

Harry asintió todavía en Shock. A la señal ellos hicieron una reverencia y se posicionaron.

"Muy bien, ¡Comiencen!" Lupin dijo.

A medida que las maldiciones eran lanzadas hacia el, Harry podía sentir el inmenso poder que irradiaban. Las esquivo y bloqueo, pero era mucho mas difícil que antes. Fue golpeado por una que hacia que sus piernas no pudieran sostenerlo, pero Harry peleo contra los efectos y solo sintió un poco desbalanceado. Lanzó un encantamiento de desarme, pero el Director solo lo mando regreso a Harry quien se escudo rápidamente. Harry se forzó a concentrarse en Dumbledore, tratando de sentir lo que haría enseguida.

Bloqueo rápidamente otra maldición y, sintiendo que el Director pausaba para decir su siguiente maldición, Harry grito "¡Expelliarmus!" enfocándose en mandar tanto poder como pudiera en este, sabiendo que tomaría mas poder de lo normal para desarmar al poderoso mago frente a el.

De repente, vio como una varita flotaba hacia el y la agarro, dándose cuenta segundos después que pertenecía al Director. Había ganado.

Los tres adultos se quedaron viendo hacia el. Harry se sentía muy débil y sus piernas empezaran a fallarle. Lupin, sintiendo el peligro, se había levantado e ido hacia Harry, y así siendo capas de cacharlo antes de que cayera.

"Whoa cuidado, Harry, deja te ayudo a llegar a una silla." De alguna manera Lupin llevo a Harry hasta una silla y le entrego un poco de chocolate para darle energías. Incluso después del chocolate, Harry se sentía drenado de energía.

"Creo que es todo lo que puedo hacer por esta noche." El anuncio.

"Bueno, eso también diría yo. No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver." Dijo la Profesora McGonagall.

"Harry," Dumbledore dijo mientras caminaba hacia el, sus ojos brillando. "Eres mas poderoso de lo que jamás soñamos. Pude sentir un inmenso poder irradiar de ti mientras peleábamos." Harry se ruborizo no solo por el cumplido sino también por que el sabia que había una razón detrás de todo esto y lo ocultaba de todos. _Tantos secretos_. 

"Bueno, no siempre puedo hacer eso. Parece que hay tiempos en los que puedo hacer cosas que otras veces no puedo."

"Muy curioso." Dumbledore miro a Harry sospechosamente. "¿Harry sabes que es lo que esta causando esto?"

Harry voltio para otro lado. Sabía que debería decirle a Dumbledore, pero solo no podía. No quería la lastima. No quería los regaños. No quería decirles la razón de por que era tan apegado a los Stensons en primer lugar. Si dejaba al descubierto este secreto, otros se descubrirían eventualmente.

"No señor." El dijo, tratando de sonar convincente, pero sin encontrar la mirada con ninguno. Estaba seguro que el Director sabia que estaba mintiendo, pero para el descanso de Harry, no insistió más sobre eso. En lugar de eso, el sonrió calidamente hacia Harry.

"Bueno pienso que deberías tener un poco de descanso y tenemos que tener mas de estas sesiones."

Harry asintió y dejo a los profesores para que hablaran. Se fue camino al dormitorio y colapso sobre su cama sin cambiarse de ropa. Agradecía haber decidido hacer esto en viernes. No podía ni imaginar poder hacer la tarea en estos momentos. Cerró los ojos y se estaba quedando dormido cuando escucho la puerta que se abría.

"Hey Harry, ¿Estas aquí? ¿Cómo te fue?" Ron pregunto sentándose en el borde de la cama. Hermione lo había seguido.

"Hermione, ¿Puedes estar aquí? ¿Podrían quitarte tu titulo de prefecta?" Harry pregunto sentándose en su cama.

"¿Cómo te fue Harry? ¿Te sientes bien?" ella pregunto ignorando sus preguntas.

"Estoy bien chicos, solo cansado."

"¿Derrotaste al profesor Lupin de nuevo?" Ron pregunto ansioso. Harry asintió.

"Y Dumbledore también."

"¿QUE? ¿Peleaste contra el Director?" Hermione pregunto sin poder creerlo.

"¿y Ganaste?" Ron pregunto entusiasmado.

"Bueno estoy seguro que me la dejo fácil."

"¡Oh Merlín eso es genial!" Ron exclamo.

"No se, creo que me siento mal por no decirles por que puedo hacer esto de repente. Es como si hiciera trampa o algo así." Harry bostezó. Hermione se dio cuenta que Harry estaba exhausto.

"Buen, descansa un poco, Harry, y te seguimos preguntando en la mañana." Ella se levanto de la cama y empezó a irse. Ron sin embargo, no entendió muy bien la indirecta.

"Espera, ¿Cómo fue luchar contra Dumbledore? ¿Fue…?"

"Vamos, Ron." Ella lo agarro del brazo y lo jalo para afuera de la habitación. Eran solo las 8:30 y probablemente iban a jugar otra partida de ajedrez si Ron podía convencer a Hermione de dejar de estudiar.

Quedo dormido unos minutos después de volver a acostarse. Esa noche Harry tuvo el primer sueño sobre Voldemort desde su regreso.

Harry estaba parado en una gran habitación de piedra, como si fueran las mazmorras. Había una línea de Mortifagos con sus mascaras puestas. El sabía que Snape era probablemente uno de ellos, adivinando que volvió para espiar por el lado de la luz. Ellos lucían un poco tensos, ninguno se atrevía a hablar.

De repente, las dos grandes puertas se abrieron. Y la cicatriz de Harry exploto en dolor y el supo instantáneamente quien era. Y teniendo toda la razón, la misma cara desdeñosa que había visto salir del caldero el año pasado estaba ahora mirando a sus seguidores, quienes bajaron sus cabezas.

"Como ya saben todos, han sido ordenados que mantengan discreción desde que regresé a ustedes. Se que muchos de ustedes dudaron. Son unos tontos. Tenía mis razones. Ahora hasta ustedes imbesiles pueden ver cuan controversiales son las creencias de mi regreso para la comunidad mágica. Muchos piensan que el viejo tonto de Dumbledore esta loco y senil.

Ahora, sin embargo, es tiempo de diversión. Anunciaremos mi regreso con un gran evento que causara que todos se arrastren de miedo a nuestros pies. Atacaremos Hogwarts. Encontraran a Harry Potter de inmediato y me lo traerán vivo. Usaremos a su precioso y pequeño héroe para enseñarles una lección que nunca olvidaran." El dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Harry quedo boquiabierto. ¿Ellos atacaran Hogwarts? 

"Atacaremos a la medianoche, cuando menos lo esperen. Prepárense."

Se volteo para irse mientras los Mortifagos se arrodillaban ante el. La habitación comenzó a desvanecerse y Harry comenzó a caer hacia la realidad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Aquí esta algunas respuestas a los Reviews como prometí.

----

Carolagd: Gracias y espero que sigas leyéndolo hasta el final de todas las secuelas.

Chibineko chan4: ya leí la de 'Ghost of a Memory' y esta genial, me encanto todo, mas la escena en que sev sabe la verdad y Harry con Abelfort (no se si es así el nombre, se me olvida ;p ) en fin todo. Y sorry por no actualizar.

Ginebra: si ya se me encanta Remus (Como Sirius, Sev, y un sin fin de otros…) pero si participara en las demás.

D.L.A: creme que es lo que mas quisiera ver este bebe terminado pero no soy tan rápida, lo siento. Además de que e tenido un montón de cosas que hacer.

Mary: Gracias y si me fue muy bien, pero parece que nunca terminan, el martes tengo otros dos T-T en verdad que son crueles.

Sanarita31: tú sigue adivinando que vas por buen camino. ¿No lo has leído en ingles verdad? Por que eso es trampa ;p sigue leyendo y mandándome tus maravillosos Reviews.

----

De nuevo sorry por no actualizar pero es que entre a trabajar la semana anterior y se me junto todo y no pude ni tocar la laptop hasta el miércoles anterior (que es cuando descanso) que solo traduje la mitad de este y después en los otros días la otra mitad.

Pero me la e estado llevando al trabajo y haya adelanto un montón aun que a mi mama no le guste por que me la pueden robar, ¿Pero es necesario o no? ;p y como compensación voy a mitad de el otro y puede que para el miércoles lo actualice weeeee!

Bye Bye!


	13. Ataques

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada más que mi aportación al traducir de esta historia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ataques

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry despertó con un gran respiro de aire como si no lograra respirar normalmente. Salio rápido de su cama y se dio cuenta que todavía debía de ser temprano ya que nadie estaba en el dormitorio. Bajo rápidamente a la sala común, dando gracias de no haber tenido tiempo de cambiarse temprano. Vio a Hermione y Ron hablando con el tablero de ajedrez frente a ellos. Y fue rápido hacia ellos.

"¿Qué hora es?" pregunto en pánico.

"Um, son las 9:15. Harry ¿Qué pasa?" Hermione pregunto preocupada.

"¡Voldemort atacara Hogwarts a la media noche!" el murmuro, no queriendo alarmar a nadie mas. Salio de inmediato de la sala común, ignorando los gritos de las demás personas preocupadas por perder puntos. Harry corrió todo el camino hacia la oficina de la Profesora McGonagall, escuchando a Ron y Hermione en algún lado detrás de el. No se molesto por ir con Dumbledore directamente ya que tendría problemas pasando la gárgola.

Afortunadamente, la jefa de la casa de Griffindor estaba todavía calificando trabajos. Ella levanto la mirada cuando Harry entro por la puerta.

"Sr. Potter¿En el nombre de Merlin que…?"

"Profesora, tengo que ver al profesor Dumbledore inmediatamente. ¡Es una emergencia¡Necesito saber la contraseña para entrar!" el dijo, respirando con dificultad.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Voldemort va a atacar Hogwarts!" el grito.

"Como sabes…"

"¡Profesora, por favor!" el le rogó. Solo quedaban como dos horas y media para de alguna manera prepararse para un ataque. McGonagall se veía indecisa pero se la dio.

"Caramelo de limón."

Harry asintió agradecido y de nuevo salio corriendo, Ron y Hermione de nuevo detrás de el. Grito la contraseña cuando se aproximaba a la entrada, pasando la gárgola, que se había hecho a un lado, gruñendo por que Harry casi chocaba con ella.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y toco furiosamente la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore.

"¡Profesor!"

La puerta se abrió y Dumbledore miro hacia el con una expresión preocupada. Ron y Hermione subía las escaleras ya sin poder respirar, luciendo como si hubieran corrido un maratón.

"Pasen." El Director dijo haciéndose a un lado, haciendo señas para que entraran. Ron y Hermione inmediatamente se sentaron en dos de las sillas, recuperando un poco el aliento, pero Harry permaneció parado.

"Profesor, tuve otro sueño. Voldemort estaba hablando con sus Mortifagos¡les decía que iba a atacar Hogwarts ahora a media noche!"

Los ojos de Dumbledore perdieron su brillo. De repente se puso serio algo extraño en el.

"¿Ocurrió algo mas en tu sueño?"

"Erm… algo acerca de usarme como ejemplo para el mundo mágico. Que debían encontrarme costara lo que costara."

Hermione y Ron lucieron muy preocupados ante esto. Entonces, la puerta se abrió y varios profesores entraron siguiendo a la Profesora McGonagall. Dumbledore explico rápido la situación, añadiendo el hecho de que Snape había sido llamado temprano esa tarde y era seguro asumir que el sueño estaba ocurriendo en el instante en que Harry lo vio.

"¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer, Albus?" la Profesora McGonagall pregunto exaltada.

"Sacaremos a los alumnos de aquí. Jefes de casa, reúnan a sus estudiantes. Díganles que solo pueden traer sus varitas y capas. No tendrán tiempo de cambiarse si están en ropa de dormir, tendrán que ir como estén vestidos. Ningún estudiante esta permitido para mandar mensajes por lechuza; debemos hacer esto lo mas discreto posible. Llénenlos hasta Hogsmeade y que tomen el tren hacia Beauxbatons, luego regresen inmediatamente. Mandare una lechuza para Madam Maxine para prepararla. Profesora Vector, necesito que este temporalmente a cargo de los Slytherins. Mandaremos a Hagrid, Sybil y Norton con los estudiantes. Me temo que eso es todo lo que se puede hacer. El resto de nosotros reforzaremos las protecciones. Necesito mandar mensajes a varias personas para que ayuden. Vayan rápido y recuerden, nadie en Hogsmeade puede ser informado de esto y los estudiantes no pueden decir ni una palabra tampoco."

Los profesores dieron la vuelta y salieron, McGonagall solo pausando para decir a los tres estudiantes que la siguieran.

"Harry," Dumbledore dijo cuando se levantaban de sus asientos. "Lo siento, pero no puedes ir con tus amigos."

"¿Qué¡Profesor, Harry tiene que venir con nosotros!" Ron grito.

"Me temo que eso es muy peligroso para el resto de los estudiantes, pero no se preocupe, Sr. Weasley, le aseguro que su amigo estará bien."

La Profesora McGonagall condujo a Ron y Hermione hacia la salida. Hermione gritándole a Harry que tuviera cuidado y el gritándoles lo mismo a ellos, después de eso ellos se fueron. Harry fue ordenado escribir unas cuantas letras a magos que pudieran ayudar, incluyendo a Sirius y al Sr. Weasley. Fue capaz de ver la salida de los estudiantes siendo guiados hacia el pueblo. No podía ver sus caras por la altura en que estaba, pero podía casi sentir el nerviosismo y confusión de ellos.

Nunca me di cuenta de cuantos estudiantes tenemos. Harry pensó. Lastima que no fueron entrenados mejor. Si tuviéramos a todos ellos peleando con nosotros, ganaríamos fácilmente. Podríamos derribar a todos los Mortifagos y aplastarlos. Harry sonrió levemente ante el pensamiento de un montón de alumnos de primero sentados sobre Voldemort.

Cuando termino escribiendo las cartas, pensó que era mejor mencionar el hecho de que no podría hacer lo mismo que temprano ese día.

"Profesor, No se si pueda luchar tan bien como lo hice temprano…"

"Harry, no te quedaras aquí."

"¿Huh¿Entonces donde voy a ir?"

"Te mandaremos a casa. Estoy arreglando un Trasladador en este momento."

"Quiere decirme¿Qué me mandara con los Dursleys¿Por que?" Harry pregunto, muy reluctante.

"Hay magia protectora en ese lugar. Voldemort te busca para matarte si no es que para algo peor. Si te quedas aquí, estarás en peligro. Si hubieras ido con los demás estudiantes, hubieras hecho que Voldemort fuera hacia ellos. Solo será por un tiempo."

"Pero profesor, seguramente podría ayudar a defender la escuela. Digo, he mejoradlo mucho en duelo y todo eso; De seguro puedo hacer algo. Por favor no me mande con ellos justo ahora." Harry rogó.

"Lo siento Harry. Primero que nada estas exhausto por el duelo de antes. En segundo lugar, eso nos daría más preocupaciones ya que intentaríamos protegerte. Y mas importante, no puedo ponerte en ese riesgo."

Harry iba a seguir protestando cuando la Profesora McGonagall llego muy agitada.

"Muy bien, Albus, todos los estudiantes están seguros en el tren y nos encargamos de que no hubiera ninguna lechuza a bordo. Aplicamos unos Obliviates en algunos magos en el área para que nadie supiera nada." Dumbledore asintió.

"Muy bien, Minerva. Necesito que lleves a el Sr. Potter de regreso con a la casa de sus parientes para asegurar que llegue a salvo. Luego vuelve inmediatamente. Harry, no puedes dejar esa casa hasta que un profesor de Hogwarts te recoja¿Entendido?" dijo duramente, mirando a Harry por arriba de sus anteojos de media luna. Harry miro derrotado hacia abajo.

"Si, señor."

"Muy bien, Potter, sígame. Necesitamos salir del castillo para usar el Trasladador."La Profesora McGonagall dijo firmemente. Harry reluctantemente la siguió a través del castillo hacia las puertas de salida.

La escena era caótica. Había profesores corriendo por todos lados y lechuzas volando para dentro y para afuera de las ventanas. Había muchos magos entrando, muchos parecía que se habían cambiado a la carrera. Uno traía la capa al reves. Harry pasó por un lado de una mujer que usaba pantuflas todavía. Ocupado con la conmoción, Harry casi choca con alguien.

"¡Harry¿Por qué no te fuiste con los otros estudiantes?" el Sr. Weasley pregunto. Bill, Charlie, y Percy se encontraban detrás de el, asintiendo con la cabeza por saludo.

"Es demasiado riesgo para mi estar con ellos ahora mismo y no me dejan quedarme aquí para ayudar tampoco. Tengo que ir con los Dursleys." El dijo infeliz.

"Potter, vamos, tenemos que apurarnos." Dijo frustradamente la profesora McGonagall, señalando que viniera con ella. Harry empezó a caminar rápido hasta donde ella se encontraba.

"¡Buena suerte y cuídense!" grito por encima de su hombro. Siguió a la Profesora McGonagall para afuera. No tuvo ni tiempo de pensar en sus últimas experiencias con un Trasladador ya que la orilla de un viejo libro fue puesta bruscamente en su mano. Inmediatamente, sintió el familiar jalón y cerro los ojos.

Cuando todo termino de girar, Harry abrió los ojos para encontrarse de vuelta en Privet Drive. Eran cerca de las 10:45. Agacho la cabeza al tiempo que seguía a su profesora por la calle hacia la puerta de la casa de los Dursleys. Y toco fuerte y firmemente.

A tío Vernon no le gustara esto. Harry pensó. Escucho una voz amortiguada atrás de la puerta y la cerradura abriéndose.

"Que demonios, es la mitad de la noche." Su tío gruño abriendo la puerta de un aventón. Se dio cuenta de quien era y de inmediato cambio a una expresión de horror. Verifico los alrededores para estar seguro que nadie los estaba viendo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" el siseo.

"Escuche, nuestra escuela esta siendo atacada en este momento y Harry tiene que permanecer aquí hasta que este todo seguro. Probablemente unos días. Cuando sea seguro, mandaremos a un profesor de Hogwarts para que lo recoja. Bueno, Harry, me tengo que ir. Recuerda¡No salgas de esta casa!" ella dijo para luego desaparecer.

"Metete antes de que los vecinos e vea con esas ropas." Gruño tío Vernon.

"Lo siento mucho, tío Vernon, pero todos los estudiantes tenían que dejar la escuela. Era una emergencia."

"Cierra esa boca. Que irrespetuoso, despertándonos en la mitad de la noche sin ninguna advertencia de que te teníamos que soportar por un tiempo." Agarro un puñado del cabello de Harry y lo arrastro hasta la alacena debajo de las escaleras. Harry estaba muy cansado para protestar. "Esto tendrá que ser castigado severamente, como ya te diste cuenta. Pero no estoy para eso en estos momentos. Ahora no te atrevas a hacer ni un sonido o lo lamentaras." Aventó a Harry dentro de la alacena y la cerro de un portazo. Harry escucho el seguro acomodarse en su lugar.

Harry suspiro y se acostó sobre la pequeña cama, demasiado pequeña para el. Sus piernas colgaban por la orilla como siempre lo habían hecho. Las encogió hasta que solo sus rodillas quedaran un poco al aire, lo cual era mas cómodo que la primera opción. Faltaba una hora y media para la media noche y no podía hacer mas que preocuparse acerca de lo que iba a pasar. Cerca de la mitad de la familia Weasley iban a pelear, y perderlos seria como perder a su propia familia. Mejor desecho ese pensamiento.

Ellos están preparados. Los Mortifagos no saben que lo están por eso tenemos la ventaja. el pensó intentando tranquilizarse un poco.

Al principio pensó que caer dormido seria imposible para el esa noche, pero el duelo que había hecho lo había cansado en serio y justo antes de media noche, Harry dormía y soñaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba de vuelta en Hogwarts, parado afuera de las puertas de entrada. Todo el castillo estaba silencioso y oscuro.

Escucho un sonido proveniente de los árboles. Miro a su alrededor y vio figuras oscuras saliendo del bosque. Harry se mezcló entre la oscuridad de el camino que conducía hacia Hogsmeade. Alguien se estaba acercando, caminando con determinación y confianza. Una figura alta con capa. Con el dolor de su cicatriz, adivino quien era.

A medida que Voldemort se acercaba, Harry pudo ver que era seguido por muchos Mortifagos. Era espeluznante ver como marchaban hacia el castillo a mitad de la noche.

A medida que se acercaban, se fueron desplegando en formación de abanico, algunos se dirigieron hacia los lados del castillo, sin duda para cubrir las entradas también. La mayoría, incluyendo su líder, se mantuvieron en el camino que llevaban.

Harry se hizo a un lado, aun que era claro que no lo podían ver.

Cuando Voldemort se aproximo a las puertas de entrada, Harry tuvo que presionar su frente para pelear con el dolor de su cicatriz. El hombro serpiente enfrente de el sonrió malévolamente. Levanto su varita al cielo y siseo, "Morsmordre."

Una luz verde salio de la punta de la varita y se dirigió al cielo. Explotando como fuegos artificiales pero formando una brillante calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca. La marca tenebrosa.

Voldemort lanzo un hechizo a las puertas y estas se abrieron de par en par. Harry siguió a Voldemort al tiempo que este se dirigía al oscuro gran comedor, los Mortifagos detrás de él nerviosos.

"Recuerden el chico Potter es mío. Los hijos de quienes me han demostrado lealtad no se tocaran, a menos que se resistan. Todos los demás pueden morir." Voldemort les recordó cruelmente a sus seguidores.

De repente, cada una de las antorchas en las paredes se encendieron, iluminando el Gran Salón.

Harry rió triunfante por las expresiones de sorpresa en la cara de Voldemort y sus seguidores. Ellos estaban prácticamente rodeados por Aurores, profesores, y otros magos que habían acudido para defender a Hogwarts, cada una de las varitas señalaban a Voldemort o a los seguidores que habían entrado. Voldemort se encontró frente a Dumbledore, quien parecía irradiar poder y autoridad.

"Ninguno de mis estudiantes morirá esta noche, Tom." Dumbledore dijo fríamente.

"¿Qué¿Cómo…?" Voldemort tartamudo de furia. Estaba temblando de ira. "¡Avada Kedavra!" grito. Una luz verde salio de su varita hacia Dumbledore quien la esquivo y le lanzo una maldición a Voldemort con la habilidad de un duelista experto. Mentalmente Harry tomaba notas sobre la pelea.

Voldemort se protegió de la maldición mandada por Dumbledore. Los Mortifagos y otros magos del lado de la Luz empezaron a luchar también. Maldiciones eran lanzadas de todos lados. , muchas pasando directamente a través de Harry, dándole escalofríos cada vez que pasaban aun que no podía sentir sus efectos.

Se pregunto por que Dumbledore no estaba tratando de matar a Voldemort. Las maldiciones Imperdonables (las cuales incluían la maldición Asesina) eran los únicos hechizos que no podían ser bloqueadas y Voldemort estaba bloqueando todas de Izquierda a Derecha, entonces eso significaba que el Director no estaba usando ninguna de ellas. El recordaba que Hagrid había dicho que Voldemort no era lo suficientemente humano para morir, entonces suponía que Dumbledore tenía otros planes.

Harry siguió a Dumbledore y Voldemort a la vez que estos lanzaban maldiciones unos a otros rápidamente. En sus sueños con Voldemort, Harry siempre se sentía como si estuviera presente, pero no tanto como ahora. Usualmente se sentía como un fantasma, siendo llevado a todos lados para ver lo que tenia que ver, con total confianza de que nadie sentiría su presencia, pero esto era diferente. Se sentía como si estuviera físicamente en Hogwarts, con excepción de que las maldiciones pasaban a través de el y nadie podía ver lo y oírlo. También sentía la libertan de moverse donde quisiera en lugar de ser llevado como un perro con correa.

Paso por donde el Sr. Weasley peleaba contra un Mortifago. El pelirrojo paralizo a la figura enmascarada y Harry lanzo su puño al aire en señal de victoria. Luego se volteo para seguir viendo la inmensa pelea.

"¡Los estudiantes no están¡Ni siquiera el chico Potter!" una de las figuras enmascaradas le grito a su maestro. Posiblemente había checado mágicamente el edificio.

Con un grito de furia, Voldemort volteo y lanzo la maldición Cruciatus al Sr. Weasley. Viendo que su maestro estaba ocupado los demás Mortifagos atacaron a Dumbledore. El lucho contra ellos, bloqueando y esquivando fácilmente sus maldiciones, pero no se podía acercar a lanzarle una maldición a Voldemort.

Harry miro con horror como el Sr. Weasley gritaba y se convulsionaba en el suelo. Mucha gente gritaba su nombre, pero todos estaban luchando con sus propios oponentes, sin poder ayudarle.

El no podía soportar oír los gritos. Este hombre era prácticamente familia para el. Harry deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Voldemort se detuviera, que alguien le quitara la varita o algo así. Harry movió su cabeza en negación gritando, "Detente, detente, detente…" a la vez que veía como torturaban al Sr. Weasley.

Algo cambio en la cara de Voldemort. Su expresión fue de furia a confusión. Su varita parecía moverse para otra dirección lentamente dejando de apuntar al Sr. Weasley. La maldición termino y el Sr. Weasley se alejo como pudo, temblando y recuperando el aliento. Mirando la extraña expresión de confusión en la cara de Voldemort.

De repente, entendimiento se vio reflejado en la cara de Voldemort.

"¡Potter!" el siseo, buscando a su alrededor furiosamente. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en sorpresa. Todos los que estuvieron cercanos a el veían curiosos a Voldemort. Los Mortifagos que peleaban contra Dumbledore se distrajeron ante esto y fueron eliminados en pocos segundos.

Voldemort levanto un fuerte escudo alrededor de el. Sus ojos mirando en concentración. Confundiendo a Harry de lo que hacia.

De repente, dolor exploto en la cicatriz de Harry. Callo de rodillas y grito en agonía. Cuando el dolor disminuyo, vio que todos miraban alrededor confundidos llamándolo. Ellos habían escuchado sus gritos.

"Aha, entonces _Si_ estas aquí, Potter. No físicamente, pero de alguna manera, estas aquí." Voldemort murmuro cabeceando levemente en entendimiento. "Bueno, Dumbledore, e decidido irme, pero te aseguro que la próxima vez, obtendré lo que quiero y por lo cual e venido." Entonces agarro el brazo de uno de los Mortifagos y presiono sus dedos en la marca.

Busco entre sus ropas y saco un collar, los Mortifagos siguieron su ejemplo.

"Nos volveremos a ver Dumbledore." Gruño al tiempo que desaparecía.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry despertó de repente. Era de noche todavía. Recordando lo que había soñado, Harry se volvió a acostar con una sonrisa en su rostro, sus brazos cruzados debajo de su cabeza. Ellos habían ganado. Voldemort había sido tomado por sorpresa completamente.

Frunció el ceño. Pero ese sueño había sido definitivamente diferente a los demás. Era como si hubiera estado ahí. Le recordó a la vez que visito la memoria de Tom Riddle en segundo año. Y habían sido capaces de afectarse el uno al otro con concentrarse fuerte. ¿Qué había sido eso? Parecía como si Voldemort se había concentrado en el, en la conexión entre ellos, casi lo había traído hasta donde el estaba. ¡Otros pudieron oírme!

El sabía que esto debía de ser otro de los efectos del Cáncer. La enfermedad estaba afectándole diferente de lo que había pensado. Él sabía que debería de sentirse alegre acerca de eso, pero no podía traer ninguna alegría a su vida en ese momento.

Todo este poder no importa, el pensó. Moriré en unos pocos meses de todas formas, y entonces todo esto será para nada.

Eventualmente, se durmió de nuevo, pero por primera vez esa noche, no soñó con nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana siguiente Harry despertó por el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta de su alacena y la cerradura se abrió.

El abrió la puerta para encontrar a su muy irritada tía saliendo de la cocina.

"Ven aquí mocoso malcriado." Ella dijo tirandole unas viejas ropas de Dudley en sus manos. "Quitate esas… cosas antes de que me enferme y vomite." Ella se alejo murmurando algo acerca de que Harry siempre necesitaba más ropas.

Harry suspiro y camino hacia el baño para cambiarse de ropa lo mas rápido posible. Acomodó su ropa en su cama. Miro su uniforme del colegio con una expresión lúgubre a la vez que se iba a hacer el desayuno. Era como si dejara su magia con el uniforme, incluso si traía su varita escondida en los gigantescos bolsillos de los viejos pantalones de Dudley.

Es solo por algunos días. Probablemente menos. Puedo hacer esto. se dijo a si mismo.

A pesar de lo mucho que se quejaban sus tíos de tenerlo en la casa, ellos ciertamente no gastarían esta oportunidad. Harry les cocinaba el desayuno, siéndole negada comida alguna. Después de que tío Vernon se iba a trabajar, a Harry le daban una lista de deberes por hacer que incluía hacer la limpieza básicamente en toda la casa y todo lo que tenía que ver con el mantenimiento del jardín.

Esperaba que los Stensons no lo vieran. Seria de lo más doloroso tener que decirles que no podía quedarse con ellos cuando eso era lo que mas quería.

¿Por qué Dumbledore tenia que hacer que le prometiera quedarme con los Dursleys? Harry gimió mentalmente. Él sabia la respuesta claro, pero sentía la necesidad de culpar a alguien en ese momento. Seguía diciéndose a si mismo que solo tenia que ser unos pocos días antes de regresar a su verdadero hogar para luego seguir con sus tareas.

Harry había estado caminando en un cascaron todo el día. Hizo la cena para sus tíos, puso la mesa, y fue hacia su alacena para no estorbar. Su tío ya estaba retrasado, pero todo parecía ir bien hasta que oyó la puerta abrirse de un portazo y siendo cerrada de igual manera.

"¿DONDE ESTA ESE CHICO?" su tío bramo. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron grandemente. La puerta de su alacena fue abierta bruscamente y su tío lo jalo del brazo.

"¿Qué hice?" Harry pregunto con pánico en la voz. No había visto a su tío desde la mañana y este se había ido de un humor bastante bueno.

"¡No creas que no se de tus pequeños trucos!" el escupió. Harry permaneció perplejo. Estaba seguro de que el aliento de su tío olía a alcohol¿pero cuando pudo haber ido a un bar si estuvo trabajando todo el día? "¡Petunia!" el llamo. Su tía salió de la cocina viendo preocupada a su esposo.

"¿Si cariño?"

"¿No crees que es demasiada coincidencia que el día después de que esta pequeña rata viniera aquí, perdiera mi trabajo?" Tía Petunia ahogo un grito.

"¿Hiciste que perdiera su trabajo?" ella le grito a Harry. "¡Como te atreves, tu pequeño pedazo de basura¡Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti!"

"¡No hice nada!" Harry protesto. "¡Ni siquiera se como hacer algo así! Tu compañía ha estado mal por un tiempo. Estoy seguro de que tenían que despedir a algunos por razones financieras."

"¡Mentiroso!" Tío Vernon siseo, golpeando a Harry en la cara.

"¡Tío Vernon, por favor, Regresare a la escuela pronto¡Un profesor me recogerá y ellos verán todos los moretones que tendré!"

"No te golpeare, chico."

Harry sentado en el piso miro en sorpresa a su tío quien se volteo y caminaba hacia la cocina. Harry comenzó a agradecer a cualquier Dios que estuviera escuchando.

"Voy a Matarte." El dijo volteando con un cuchillo de cocina en la mano. Sus ojos llenos de rabia. Se veía como un demente, como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Harry se levanto de un brinco y corrió hacia la puerta trasera. Estaba a punto de agarrar la perrilla cuando su tío lo agarro del pelo y empezó a arrastrarlo, aventarlo directo contra una de las paredes, la espalda de Harry pego directamente contra en un estante. Su tía Petunia grito cuando su Jarrón favorito se rompió.

Harry lucho contra el agarre de su tío, sabiendo que esta era una pelea por su vida. Trato de usar magia sin varita, pero al ver la expresión de ira de u tío, el miedo le invadió y se paralizo. No se podía concentrar lo suficiente para usarla.

De repente recordó a su varita, no sabiendo el por que no había pensado en ella antes. Intento agarrarla, pero tío Vernon se dio cuenta de lo que estaba intentando y lo golpeo en la cara con todo su puño. La varita quedo olvidada cuando Harry trato de proteger su cara con sus brazos, todo el tiempo, pateando a su tío cuando este trato de agarrar la varita para el mismo.

El hecho era que el era un delgado, indefenso, niño de quince años contra un hombre que pesaba al menos el doble mas que el. Estaba en un serio problema.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts, la gente todavía estaba tratando de reparar los daños causados por la batalla. El lado de la luz no había sufrido ninguna baja, a pesar de que muchos estaban heridos (pero no muy serios), y habían capturado a unos cuantos Mortifagos quienes ahora esperaban su juicio.

Desafortunadamente, partes del castillo estaban en ruinas, incluyendo las protecciones alrededor del castillo. Por esto el día entero se la habían pasado con oficiales del ministerio, y todo el que no estaba en la enfermería realizando hechizos de protección, acompañados con otros más nuevos.

Pronto, Snape regreso. Voldemort había estado furioso por haber perdido, pero no había manera de que pudiera culpar a Snape de esto ya que no había podido regresar a Hogwarts para alertar a Dumbledore. Durante la pelea, Snape había usado mucho de su entrenamiento para aparentar que estaba luchando por Voldemort, pero en realidad, o lanzaba hechizos que no hacían nada o hechizos que ayudaban al lado de la luz.

El le explico todo esto a Dumbledore, quien resumió todo los eventos ocurridos en Hogwarts.

"¿Entonces todos los estudiantes están en Beauxbatons ahora?" el pregunto, agradecido que todos estuvieran bien.

"Si. Bueno la mayoría de ellos. Mande a Harry Potter a su casa por protección. Como ya sabes, el era el blanco de Voldemort." Dijo distraídamente ya que miraba a unos Aurores tratando de reparar una pared. Snape se paralizo.

"¿Espera, lo mandaste de regreso a la casa de sus parientes?"

"Si, Severus, hasta que un profesor de Hogwarts lo recoja. Tendrás que perdonarme, Arabella esta esperándome; probablemente ellos necesitan ayuda con las protecciones." El se alejo, dejando a Snape preocupado.

¿Por qué a mi? el se dijo, sabiendo lo que tenia que hacer. Comenzó a correr hasta donde terminaban las barreras de Anti-Aparición.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry una vez mas trato de alcanzar la varita que estaba en su bolsillo, pero tío Vernon agarro su brazo y lo aventó al piso, causando un horrible ruido señalando que su brazo estaba roto. Trato de escapar de su alcance, pero se detuvo por varias patadas que fueron depositadas en su estomago. La escena le era demasiado familiar en la mente de Harry. Podía ver a su tía Petunia asegurándose de que las cortinas estuvieran cerradas, siempre preocupada por 'el que pensaran los vecinos'.

Harry sentía su torso como si estuviera en llamas, pero de alguna manera logro voltearse justo antes de que su tío lo pateara de nuevo, haciendo que su asqueroso hombre con sobre peso perdiera el poco balance que el alcohol le había dejado y cayera al suelo. Harry se levanto y empezó a correr hacia la puerta de enfrente de la casa. ¡Si solo pudiera llegar con los Stensons!

Pero Tío Vernon estaba lleno de demasiada adrenalina ocasionada por la furia y no duro mucho en el suelo. Pronto lo alcanzó. Agarro a Harry del pelo y le estrello la cabeza contra la pared tan fuerte lo dejo mareado y con la visión desenfocada. Entonces fue tirado al suelo, su inmenso tío parado por un lado de el amenazadoramente.

Y antes de que pudiera apartarse del camino, Tío Vernon encajo el cuchillo de cocina en el estomago de Harry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Bueno ahí lo tienen… no me maten por favor!

Hice lo que prometí actualice rápido ahora les toca a ustedes. ¡A mandar Reviews! ;p

Hasta que no tenga por lo menos diez no actualizaré otro capitulo de Recnac Transfaerso.

Bueno hasta que tenga mas de 10 Reviews besos…

Bye Bye !


	14. Rescates

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada más lo que he aportado de la Traducción.

AN: Hey ya llegamos a los 50 Reviews weeeeeeeeeee!

Que emoción gracias por darme este regalo tan lindo de cumpleaños…. ¡Ahora vamos por los cien muajajajaja! ;p Estoy emocionada disculpen. Sigan así y actualizare mas seguido, por lo pronto sigamos con la historia que estoy segura están impacientes por leer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rescates

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry no podía ni gritar. Todo su cuerpo se acalambro, pero a la vez se lleno de un increíblemente dolor. Escucho a Tía Petunia gritar que ahora tendrían que explicarles a 'esos fenómenos' y algo acerca de sangre en su alfombra. Harry miraba en silencio y en Shock al hombre que supuestamente era su familia. Tío Vernon solo lo miraba con ojos fríos llenos de puro odio. Ahoga un grito cuando el cuchillo fue sacado de su estomago y levantado por encima de la cabeza de su tío listo para dar el golpe final.

"¡Expelliarmus!" escucho que gritaron desde la puerta, pero no pudo encontrar fuerzas para ver quien era. Solo se concentraba en respirar, lo cual se estaba convirtiendo increíblemente difícil. Escucho que lanzaron dos veces un hechizo petrificador, pero realmente nada se registraba en su mente en ese momento excepto por las ahora necesarias instrucciones de cómo respirar.

De repente, la cara borrosa de Snape entro en su campo de visión. Harry frunció el ceño en confusión. ¿Por qué Snape luce tan preocupado? Nm… esta diciendo algo… pero Harry no podía entender sus palabras. Finalmente, Snape dijo "¡Harry!" su cerebro logro entender eso, pero descubrió que tampoco podía responder, y su mundo se deslizo lentamente hacia la oscuridad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de 'encargarse' de los Dursleys, Snape agarro a Harry de la mano. Encontrando su pulso muy débil, lo levanto en sus brazos y rápidamente se apareció al final de las protecciones en Hogwarts. Era de noche ahora y podía ver a magos que seguían todavía trabajando debido a la luz que emitían de sus varitas como fuegos artificiales. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el castillo, cargando a un herido Harry más cerca de su pecho para no herirlo más con tantos brincos.

"Vamos, Harry," el dijo, usando el nombre solo por que nadie estaba ahí para oírlo. Harry estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, eso era más que obvio. Podía sentir la sangre manchando sus ropas también. "Quédate conmigo. Casi llegamos. Solo aguanta un poco mas."

Corrió directamente hacia la enfermería. Afortunadamente, solo quedaban pocos pacientes en ese momento. Muchos habían sufrido heridas que sanaban rápidamente. Gentilmente deposito a su estudiante en la cama más cercana y cerro las cortinas alrededor de la cama mientras llamaba el nombre de la medí-maga.

"¿Qué pasa Severus?" ella dijo, aparentemente crispada. Entonces miro a Harry. "¡Gran Merlín¿Qué demonios paso?"

"Sus familiares le hicieron esto." El gruño. Madam Pomfrey ahogo un grito. "Su tío lo apuñalo con un cuchillo de cocina. Pero no estoy seguro que paso antes de que llegara."

Madam Pomfrey asintió aturdida, pero recobro todos sus sentidos rápidamente. Checo su pulso encontrándolo muy débil. Empezó a dar órdenes a Snape para que le trajera esto o aquello, quien las siguió sin quejarse.

Snape sentía un gran sentimiento de culpa. Si le hubiera dicho a Dumbledore, nada de esto habría pasado. Tendría que avisarle al Director ahora, claro. Por un lado, estaba enojado consigo mismo por permitir que esto quedara como un secreto, lo que llevo a esto, pero por otro lado, estaba todavía convencido que era mejor que no mucha gente lo supiera.

Finalmente, Madam Pomfrey sello la herida producida por el cuchillo, remplazó la sangre perdida, reparo el brazo roto de Harry, y sano su estomago lo mejor que pudo, hasta que casi llego al máximo de magia que su cuerpo era capaz de soportar.

"Muy bien, bueno el debería de estar bien, físicamente digo. Le inyecte una poción que quitara los moretones en unos cuantos días. Su estomago y brazo estarán un poco adoloridos, y el área alrededor de la herida en su estomago estará muy sensible, pero todo sanara en una semana por lo menos." Ella dijo lúgubremente.

"Escúchame Poppy, necesitamos mantener esto en secreto. Los reporteros atacaran esta historia como animales y quien sabe como vaya a reaccionar el cuerpo estudiantil. Debemos de tratar de mantenerlo en secreto ante la mayoría del Staff lo mas posible; el chico ya tiene suficiente en su mente para tener que cargar con que lo traten diferente." Snape dijo en murmuros.

"Severus, necesitamos alertar a alguien."

"Lo se. Le informare al Director…"

"Si, bueno eso es obvio, pero ¿Qué pasara con sus amigos? Necesita a alguien como apoyo emocional, alguien que lo conozca y que el confié. Tu eres el malvado maestro de pociones y yo soy la enfermera mandona de la escuela." Snape la miro fijamente por el comentario. "No somos lo que el necesita en este momento."

Snape sabia que ella tenia razón, El dijo algo acerca de unos vecinos que sabian de esto. El se puso en peligro para ir a verlos al hospital, debe de ser cercano a ellos, pero son Muggles. Tal vez podemos modificarles la memoria después.

El decidió que era tiempo de ir a decirle a Dumbledore lo que había pasado y luego preguntar si los Muggles pudieran ser traídos o no.

Encontró a Dumbledore con unos oficiales del Ministerio y le pregunto si podían hablar en privado. Cuando el Director comenzó a guiarlos hacia su oficina, Snape le agarro el brazo gentilmente y le sugirió que seria mejor ir a la enfermería.

Cuando llegaron, Snape guió a Dumbledore detrás de las cortinas de la cama donde estaba Harry, donde este permanecía inconsciente. Dumbledore inhaló aire en sorpresa al ver al Griffindor tan herido. Snape estaba sorprendido de ver a su mentor tan afligido como nunca en su vida.

"¿Qué a pasado, Severus?" el demando fríamente.

"Sus parientes, Albus. Potter estaba siendo abusado."

"¿Que?" el hombre mayor pregunto. Sus ojos perdieron el usual brillo y probablemente por primera vez al menos que Snape podía recordar, Dumbledore mostró una expresión de Shock en su cara.

Snape dijo todo lo que sabia a Dumbledore, menos los detalles acerca de las heridas iniciales de Harry y sus comentarios acerca de no querer decepcionar a Dumbledore, incluyendo lo que el sabia de la familia Muggle. Y omitiendo cualquier cosa innecesaria que decirle al Director, entonces se disculpo profundamente por no haber dicho algo antes. El Director se sentó en la silla que estaba por un lado de la forma inconsciente que era Harry.

"Lo siento, Albus. Supongo que solo no quise comprender lo serio de la situación. Me seguía diciendo que el le diría a alguien. Estaba preparado para lidiar con esto cuando las vacaciones de verano se acercaran si no se había resuelto. Solo que no sabia que volvería con sus familiares antes de ese tiempo." Entonces añadió en voz baja, viendo hacia Harry. "Sentía que necesitaba alguien en quien confiar."

"Esta bien, Severus. Nunca supuse que esto pasaría. ¡No se como pude pasar algo tan obvio como esto! No querer que se enfocara atención en el. Demasiado delgado, pequeño, y callado para su edad, especialmente cuando empezó aquí. Apegado a Hagrid, el único que probablemente ve como el que lo rescato de con ellos. Todo tiene sentido. Talvez no quería verlo. Tal vez ninguno de nosotros quería verlo." Snape cerro sus ojos por un momento, sabiendo que la ultima parte iba dirigida hacia el. "¿Qué hiciste con sus familiares?"

Snape sonrió malévolamente. "Solo un pequeño hechizo para que vean su error al hacer esto."

"¿Severus?" Dumbledore cuestionó con un tono de advertencia. Snape suspiro.

"Los convertí en burros para revelar lo entupidos que son. Después de algunos días volverán a ser humanos pero les quedaran las orejas y colas. No pueden ser removidas y solo desaparecerán cuando esos monstruos se sientan arrepentidos por como han tratado a Potter. Creo que el tío en particular usara sombrero por mucho tiempo. Los iba a convertir en cucarachas y luego pisarlas, pero quería que encararan al publico y sintieran la humillación." Snape dijo sin preocupación alguna. Espero a que Dumbledore lo regañara, ya que siempre lo hacia por ser Snape mayor que los que perjudicaba, y a aprender a tomar las acciones moralmente correctas.

"Me alegro." Dijo el Director gentilmente, mirando tristemente al muchacho herido ante el. "Ve a encontrar la lechuza de Harry, responde al nombre de Hedwig, y mandala a los amigos Muggles de Harry para pedirles que vengan. Ellos ya saben acerca de la magia y podemos transportarlos por medio de un Trasladador. Si, de hecho incluye un pequeño trasladador y las instrucciones de cómo usarlo con ella. Ellos deberán de llegar tan pronto como puedan."

Snape podía decir que esto era la señal para irse. Y se dirigió hacia la lechucearía para realizar todas las instrucciones que Dumbledor ordeno.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…No puedo creerlo… ¿Quién puede hacer una cosa así?... ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?... pobrecito… malditos Muggles…" Voces empezaron a llegar al oído de Harry. Podía reconocerlas, pero se sentía tan cansado. Solo quería regresar a la confortable oscuridad que lo consumía momentos antes.

"Albus, creo que esta despertando. ¿Harry? Vamos, abre los ojos. Tu puedes hacerlo." Con un poco de esfuerzo, Harry levanto sus pesados parpados para encontrarse mirando hacia la cara de Madam Pomfrey, y Dumbledore a su lado derecho.

"¿Donde?" la palabra escapo involuntariamente de sus labios. Ahora reconocía que estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? se pregunto a si mismo tratando de recordar. Luego los eventos de la noche anterior le vinieron de repente: la pelea con su tío, ser acuchillado, su tío siendo aventado lejos de el, y la cara borrosa de Snape arriba de el. ¡Snape¡El estuvo may¡El vio todo! Harry se dio cuenta que su secreto había sido descubierto. Snape de seguro le dijo a Dumbledore y a Madam Pomfrey y quien sabe a quien mas. Harry gruño al darse cuenta de eso y ante el dolor que sentía en su estomago, el cual estaba presente aun que no tan intenso como cuando recién lo habían herido. Madam Pomfrey armo un escándalo al tratar de preguntar como se sentía entre otras cosas, por unos minutos hasta que Dumbledore pregunto si podía hablar con Harry en privado.

"Estas en Hogwarts, Harry, en la enfermería." Harry asintió y el Director se sentó junto a el. "¿Recuerdas lo que paso anoche?" el pregunto, sus ojos azules leyendo el alma de Harry. Este asintió desviando su mirada hacia un poste de la cama. Se preparo para la platica de 'lo que hicieron estuvo mal' que había oído de los Stensons varias veces y había encontrado humillante mas que confortante. Solo esperaba que no lo regañaran por no decirle a nadie.

"Harry, lo siento mucho."

Harry lo voltio a ver en Shock. Esto no era el 'Siento que esto te pasara a ti,' tipo de disculpa, sino que, era una que buscaba perdón. Esto era lo último en la tierra que había esperado. Ahora mirando a la cara de su Director, este se veía más que cansado como nunca lo había visto, esto desconcertó a Harry.

"¿Señor?" el dijo.

"Fue una horrible decisión de mi parte dejarte ahí. Debí de haber visto el tipo de ambiente en el que te dejaba y checarte de vez en cuando. Nunca soñé o imagine que esto pasaría." El dijo con toda sinceridad. Harry incluso oyó un ligero temblor en la voz. No sabia que decir. El había pensado eso mismo en varias de sus malas noches encerrado en la alacena, pero nunca había culpado al hombre.

"Señor, no…no es su culpa. Solo, por favor, no le diga nada a los Weasleys o a mis amigos o mis profesores o…"

"Harry," Dumbledore interrumpió, levantando una mano para detenerlo. "Informare a un grupo selecto de personas para lidiar con esto. Sugiero que tu les digas a tus amigos, ya que los amigos son el mas grande soporte en tiempos difíciles, sin embargo esto depende de ti, no es mi lugar decirles. Sin embargo, si informare a Sirius. Como tu padrino, el tiene el derecho de saberlo."

"Oh Profesor, por favor no a Sirius, yo…" Harry empezó a protestar, pero Dumbledore una vez más levanto una mano para interrumpirlo.

"Lo siento, Harry, pero es lo mejor. Si tu quieres que te informe cuando sepa que Sirius esta en problemas, entonces permítele los mismos derechos." Harry no pudo encontrar las fuerzas para seguir discutiendo más. Sentía como si todo se estuviera yendo por el drenaje. Y que la persona que menos quería que supiera le iban a decir. Sirius se había puesto en peligro por Harry antes, y no sabia si podía con el sentido de culpa por eso en este momento. "Ahora, pasando al castigo que recibirá tu supuesta familia…"

"Señor, por favor, no quiero llevarlos a corte o algo así. No me importa lo que les pase. Solo no quiero que la prensa se entere, o alguien mas. Los reporteros tendrán el gran día de sus vidas con esto. Ellos tratarían…" Harry empezó desesperado.

Dumbledore volvió a levantar su mano para detenerlo.

"Iba a decir que su castigo ya nos hicimos cargo a menos que sientas que debes presentar cargos. Como veo que no, diría que no queda mas que hacer." El Director dijo serio.

"Oh," Harry dijo en sorpresa. "¿Qué es lo que Snape les hizo?" pregunto curioso.

"_Profesor_ Snape, Harry." Dumbledore le aclaro.

"Okay¿Qué les hizo el _Profesor_ Snape?"

Dumbledore abrió su boca para contestar pero fue interrumpido por Madam Pomfrey quien llego con una poción.

"Puede contarle una historia otro día, Sr. Potter. Albus, mi paciente necesita descanso. Sin peros, Sr. Potter." Ella dijo. Harry suspiro y giro los ojos. Dumbledore sonrió ante la reaccionó de Harry, pero la tristeza se reflejaba todavía en su expresión.

"Como digas, Poppy." El dijo, levantándose de su silla. "Pero deja le pregunto algo por favor."

Madame Pomfrey asintió irritada.

"Harry¿Tuviste algún sueño de la batalla en Hogwarts?"

"¡Oh si! Y fue bastante extraño. Era como si estuviera ahí. Y luego creo que hice que la varita de Voldemort se moviera, cuando torturaba al Sr. Weasley con una maldición Cruciatus. Pero luego hizo que mi cicatriz doliera. Termino tan pronto se fue. ¿Qué paso después¿Están todos bien? Nadie parecía estar muy herido o algo así, pero solo vi. La entrada principal y también había en otras entradas y…"

"Si si, Harry, todos están bien. Nadie esta gravemente herido y capturamos muchos Mortifagos. Estoy seguro que escucharas pronto todo sobre eso. Pero por ahora, descansa. Te lo mereces." Asintió despidiéndose de la enfermera y salio de la habitación. Harry sentía que se fuera.

"Muy bien, Harry cariño, s tiempo para una de estas maravillosas pociones que tanto te gustan," Ella dijo bromeando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué paso con 'Sr. Potter'?" Harry pregunto.

"Bueno, has pasado mas tiempo aquí que ningún otro estudiante que e tenido. Pienso que eso te da el merito de poder llamarte por tu primer nombre."

"Que honor," el dijo riendo. Ella lo miro tristemente y Harry solo suspiro.

Y la gente se pregunta por que no me gusta decirles nada. Una mirada de pena y podría gritar. Harry pensó.

"Aquí tienes cariño. Bebelo." Ella dijo extendiéndole una copa que contenía una poción de apariencia muy familiar.

"Déjeme adivinar, Poción para dormir sin soñar."

Madam Pomfrey sonrió. "Adivinaste. Ahora bébetela."

Harry decidió no pelear más y bebió la poción, devolviéndole la copa cuando termino a Madam Pomfrey. Ella la deposito en la mesa que había por un lado y se sentó en la orilla de la cama junto a el. Miro los ojos de Harry como buscando algo. Lagrimas empezaron a correr por su cara silenciosamente.

"¿Madam Pomfrey?" Harry pregunto preocupado.

"No em hagas caso, amor, es solo que visitas este lugar demasiado seguido. Y parece que cada ves que vienes es por una razón mas grave que la anterior. Existen tantas dificultades en tu vida. Solo quisiera que estas no quebrantaran tu espíritu." Ella dijo en voz baja acompañada de más lágrimas.

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa un tanto cansada.

"No se preocupe, le prometo que no las dejare." El murmuro sintiendo el cansancio aparecer. Madam Pomfrey limpio sus lagrimas solo para que otras aparecieran en sus lugar. Le sonrió calidamente.

"Solo duerme, cariño."

Ella se inclino y depositó un beso en la frente de Harry. Y sonrió calidamente cuando los ojos de Harry se cerraron por el cansancio. Harry sintió como ella se levantaba y fue a limpiar el vaso de la poción. Sonrió levemente, pensando en el gesto maternal que ella demostró antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Harry despertó de nuevo el sol brillaba por la ventana de la enfermería. Harry recordó su conversación con Dumbledore la noche anterior. Le contaría a Sirius. Snape ya sabía. ¿A quien más le contara?

Ahora todos sabrán cuan débil soy, ni siquiera puedo defenderme yo solo. Dumbledore probablemente esta decepcionado, incluso si no lo muestra. Tío Vernon tenía razón; Soy una desgracia para mi familia y amigos. Y ahora Sirius, Merlín¿Qué va a pensar? Pensara que soy un entupido cobarde, eso es lo que pensara. ¿Por qué esta pasando esto? pensó, molesto. Por mas que hubiera dicho que le molestaba que se preocuparan por el, deseaba que los Stensons estuvieran ahí. Alguien que no estuviera tan sorprendida por esta información, alguien a quien ya no tuviera que explicarles esto. Harry se deshizo de ese pensamiento.

No seas entupido. se dijo. Ellos no se merecen cargar con tus problemas todo el tiempo. ¿En serio te gustaría que supieran de esto¿En serio quieres oír el mismo sermón que siempre dicen? y a pesar de todo el sabia que la respuesta seria que si. Se enojo con el mismo por esto y se sintió mas débil que antes. Siempre se había sentido orgulloso de ser emocionalmente independiente. Entonces conoció a Ron, Hermione, y los Weasleys. Luego conoció a Sirius. Ahora, había conocido a los Stensons.

"¿Harry?"

Harry salio de su estado de ensoñación al escuchar una voz familiar. Levanto su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Dakota Stenson. Harry estaba en Shock. ¿Cómo era esto posible? Se dijo a si mismo que podría estar soñando, pero Kota empezó a llorar y se abalanzo contra el, dando le un gran abraso que le informo dolorosamente a Harry que, de hecho, no estaba soñando.

"¿Kota¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Harry pregunto confundido. En ese momento, el Sr. Y la Sra. Stenson entraron también, hablando con Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh Harry cariño." La Sra. Stenson grito y soltó el llanto al igual que su hija.

"¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí?" Harry pregunto de nuevo, todavía perplejo.

"Hedwig vino hacia nosotros ululando como loca. La carta que traía decía que estabas herido y que podíamos venir a verte. Nos decía que tocáramos todos la pluma y que esta nos llevaría a ti, y eso hicimos por eso estamos aquí. La enfermera nos contó lo que sucedió." Kota explico a pesar de sus lágrimas. Harry bajo su mirada hacia sus manos.

"No es para tanto…" el empezó.

"¿No es para tanto¡Trato de matarte, Harry!" el Sr. Stenson dijo medio enojado, medio angustiado. "Nos dijeron que pudiste haber muerto si tu profesor no te hubiera encontrado cuando lo hizo y si no hubieran hecho magia para ayudarte a sanar."

Harry no sabia que decir y tomo su famosa pose de quedarse mirando hacia sus manos.

"Harry." Harry levanto la mirada hacia el Sr. Stenson quien estaba sentado junto a el. "No volverás a ese lugar. Nunca mas." Harry no sabía si esto resultaría verdad, ya que seria peligroso llevarlo a otro lugar con Lord Voldemort persiguiéndolo, pero de todos modos, las palabras eran reconfortantes. El asintió para demostrar que estaba escuchando. Hubo un silencio incomodo después de eso ya que los Stensons estaban obviamente examinando sus moretones y la herida ahora ya sana en su estomago.

"Hey, estoy lo suficientemente bien como para caminar un rato, puedo darles un recorrido por la escuela si ustedes quieren." El dijo emocionado, levantando las sabanas de la cama que lo cubrían. La Sra. Stenson asintió, limpiando rápidamente una lágrima que se había escapado, la cual Harry decidió ignorar. "Solo denme un segundo para cambiarme. Ya que por mas elegante que sean estas pijamas de enfermería, prefiero ser visto en mi uniforme escolar por toda esa gente que esta tratando de reparar el castillo." Dakota rió y ellos salieron para permitir que Harry se cambiara a un uniforme escolar detrás de las cortinas. Estaba todavía adolorido y cambiarse fue más difícil que lo que quiso aparentar, pero se cambio lo más rápido que pudo de todas maneras para evadir las demandas de la enfermera de permanecer en cama. Se aplico algunos hechizos para cubrir algunos de sus moretones. Y rápidamente, ellos salían de la enfermería con Harry guiándolos.

"¿Qué les pareció su viaje por Trasladador?" el pregunto.

"¡Eso fue la cosa mas espeluznante que hay!" dijo Dakota animadamente. "Sentí como si fuera jalada desde el estomago."

"Si, nunca puedo quedar de pie en esas cosas." Harry estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero creo que es mejor que la red Flu¡Eso me da ganas de vomitar!" ante esto ellos pusieron expresiones de confusión, Harry rápidamente les explico lo que era la Red Flu. Ellos parecían un tanto incrédulos todavía al terminar la explicación, lo cual era irónico ya que acababan de viajar tocando solo una pluma.

Lo primero que les mostró fue el gran salón, explicándoles acerca del techo encantado. Había un montón de magos reparando algunas de las paredes y columnas dentro de este. De hecho, por donde quiera que fueran, se encontraban con grupos de magos lanzando hechizos de reparación o reforzamiento de protecciones. Esto pareció capturar la atención de los adultos, quienes comenzaban a comprender cuan real todo el mundo mágico era.

"¡Harry!" oyó que le llamaban y voltio para encontrarse con el Sr. Weasley moviendo su mano en forma de saludo y caminando hacia ellos. "¿Rick¿Kathryn?"

"No se preocupe, Sr. Weasley, ellos ya saben." Harry le aseguro.

"Oh me alegro, era tan confuso tratar de inventar un trabajo Muggle. Para mi suerte, si se algunas cosas acerca de Muggles y probablemente pude haberlos engañado. Se todo acerca de la Ekeltricidad y acabamos de conseguir una Feletono hace algunos veranos." Los señores Stensons se veían confundidos ante esto. Harry sonrió hacia Kota quien se estaba apuntando la risa. "Amo las cosas Muggles, deberíamos de tener una platica de vez en cuando…" el pauso de repente y miro a Harry como si lo viera por primera vez. "¿Harry que en el nombre de Merlín haces aquí?" dando unos cuantos pasos para ver unos cuantos moretones y cortadas en la cara de Harry que resaltaban.

"Er… tuve una pelea con mi primo." El murmuro. Los Stensons le enviaron miradas de simpatía, pero fue el Sr. Stenson quien salio al rescate.

"Entonces, Arthur¿Qué es exactamente lo que están haciendo aquí? Soy muy nuevo con todo esto de la magia. ¡Apenas puedo creer que todo esto es real!"

"Bueno, puedo mostrarte si quieres. Te responderé cualquier pregunta que tengas acerca de la magia si no te importa un interrogatorio sobre las cosas Muggles." Dijo riendo. Pero todavía lanzándole miradas de sospecha a la cara de Harry.

"Suena genial, Arthur. Empecemos de una vez." La Sra. Stenson dijo calidamente.

Los adultos se fueron juntos, el Sr. Weasley todavía sin creer mucho en la historia de Harry. Los dos adolescentes prometieron portarse bien y se fueron en dirección opuesta.

"Entonces¿Que es lo que ustedes comen aquí?" Kota pregunto inteligentemente implicando que tenía hambre.

"Me agrada que preguntes." Harry dijo con una sonrisa y la guió hacia las cocinas. Kota estaba fascinada por la forma de entrar a estas y prácticamente tuvo un ataque al corazón al ver a su primer elfo domestico.

"¡Harry Potter, Señor!" Harry se preparo para cuando llegara Lobby quien lo ataco por la cintura, abrasándolo fuertemente.

"Hola Lobby." Harry ahogo un grito.

"¿A quien Harry Potter a traído consigo?" Pregunto mirando a Kota, quien parecía que iba a brincar fuera de si en cualquier segundo.

"Ella es mi amiga, Kota. Es Muggle." Dobby se emociono ante esto queriendo presentarse con Kota quien le dio una leve sonrisa de regreso, dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

"Cualquier amigo de Harry Potter es también mi amigo, señorita." Dobby exclamo. "Dobby piensa que Harry Potter es el mago mas grande en el mundo entero, señorita. Harry Potter le da a Dobby calcetines su regalo favorito y lo salvo de su viejo y malo amo. Harry Potter dice que Dobby ya no debe castigarse a si mismo, señorita. Harry Potter es generoso y noble y no es egoísta…"

"Er… Dobby¿Crees que podrías traernos algo de comer?" Harry interrumpió, avergonzado con la cara roja. Dobby y varios de los otros elfos domésticos corrieron hacia eso, trayéndoles mucha comida. Dobby regreso con todos los calcetines que Harry le había dado, incluyendo los que le había regalado la última navidad, e insistió en enseñárselos a Kota, quien parecía estar encontrando esto muy entretenido. Harry agradeció a Dobby y saco a Kota rápidamente. Ellas siguieron llamándole 'Harry Potter, Señor' y diciendo cuan noble y amable era por regalarle esos calcetines.

"Oh cállate Kota. Aparte, que puedo hacer si las demás criaturas me encuentran fascinante." El bromeo. Ella solo giro sus ojos lo empujo levemente contra una pared. Pero luego se detuvo de repente. "Espera, Harry¿George Weasley se encuentra aquí¡Su papa esta!" ella pregunto emocionada.

"Nop, no esta aquí así es que ya puedes limpiar la baba del piso." Kota se veía consternada. "No te preocupes, me asegurare de que la pasen algún tiempo juntos este verano o algo así." Ella festejo ante eso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventualmente los Stensons tuvieron que irse y Harry les dijo adiós forzosamente. Regresaron a Surrey vía trasladador. Se hizo una nota mental de premiar a Kota por manejar tan bien sus viajes por trasladador; sarcásticamente el premio claro. Parecía que había sido petrificada por un Basilisco cuando le habían dicho que tenía que volver a agarrar la pluma-trasladador. Parecía que no había disfrutado su primer viaje y no quería repetirlo por segunda vez.

Harry había pasado los siguientes días en la enfermería leyendo libros acerca del Quidditch para entretenerse. Pero a cierto punto, el momento que había estado temiendo llego.

Estaba muy concentrado en uno de los libros cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de un portazo, causando que Harry tirara el libro en sorpresa. Levanto la mirada para ver a un muy enojado y molesto padrino.

"Harry, oh Merlin¿Estas bien? Dime que lo que me dijeron no es verdad. ¿Me estaba mintiendo cierto¿Esto es una broma de muy mal gusto, cierto? Dime que has estado perfectamente bien y que no estas herido." El rogó. Harry no sabia que decir. Opto por tomar su pose usual, de lecturas incomprensibles tomando un inmenso interés en su regazo.

Sirius obviamente tomo esto como confirmación a lo que Dumbledore le había dicho. Se dejo caer en una de las sillas al lado de la cama de Harry con una expresión de desconcierto. Su boca se abría y cerraba como si no supiera que decir. Le recordaba a un pescado.

"Mira, Sirius, no hagas una tontería. Por favor no hagas algo entupido." Harry le rogó. Sirius descanso su cabeza en sus manos, masajeándose las sienes.

"Harry¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado ocurriendo todo esto?"Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos para detectar si decía la verdad.

"No por mucho tiempo." Dijo desviando la mirada. Solo estaba modificando un poco la verdad.

"¿No por mucho como en algunos días¿Algunas semanas?" el imploro.

"Algunos años…" Harry dijo en voz baja.

"¿Que? Harry, mírame a los ojos y contéstame¿Esta bien?" Harry obedeció. "¿Cuándo comenzó todo esto?"

"Er… no lo se. Antes de que siquiera pudiera recordar, pero no tan mal como ahora en serio." El murmuro. Sirius estaba en Shock. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo asesino y se levanto rápidamente, parecía que iba a ir y hacer valida su reputación.

"Yo los mato. Les arrancare sus entupidas cabezas. Voy a …"

"¡Sirius!" Harry le regaño. "Detente. No los mataras ni los decapitaras de ninguna forma¿Esta bien?"

"Tengo que ir. Tengo que matarlos o lastimarlos o algo parecido a eso. ¡Pero esos bastardos tienen que pagar!" dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Harry salio de la cama rápidamente. Corrió hasta ponerse entre la puerta y Sirius.

"No Sirius, por favor. No hagas nada entupido. Te meterán en Azkaban y te iras de nuevo de mi lado. No vayas. Por favor, quédate conmigo. No te había visto desde hace mucho tiempo." Harry le rogó desesperado. Podía ver que Sirius se calmaba con sus palabras, probablemente conmovido por que su ahijado quería que lo acompañara.

De repente el enojo dejo su expresión y fue remplazado por la preocupación.

"¿Qué estas haciendo fuera de la cama? Necesitas estar acostado. Vamos, me quedare contigo. No puedo creer que hayas corrido por la habitación cuando estas herido." Sirius le regaño, llevándolo de nuevo a la cama. Harry no tenía el corazón para decirle que le habían permitido dejar la cama y que había estado caminando por Hogwarts los días pasados. En lugar de eso, dejo que lo llevara de vuelta a la cama al tiempo que Sirius se sentaba en la silla por un lado de su cama.

Este se sentó moviendo su cabeza en forma negativa.

"James y Lily deben estar revolcándose en sus tumbas." Pauso para luego mirar a Harry. "Lo siento tanto Harry, e sido tan mal padrino."

"¡Sirius, no digas eso, no fue tu culpa!" ¿Por que todos se están disculpando? Esto le estaba llegando hasta los nervios de Harry.

"Bueno, prometo por mi status de merodeador que nunca tendrás que pasar por eso de nuevo. ¡Escúchame, peque, este verano prometo que será el mejor de tu vida! Un cuarto enorme, un campo de Quidditch en miniatura atrás de la casa, y tengo toneladas de tonterías que necesito saber que son…"

"Er… Sirius no te ofendas, pero no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de lo que estas hablando."

"¿Nadie te lo dijo?"

Harry negó con su cabeza.

"Supongo que Dumbledore pensó que yo debía decírtelo. Bueno, entonces te tengo grandes noticias. ¿Sabes que se capturaron a muchos Mortifagos en el ataque cierto?" Cuando Harry asintió, el continuo. "Bueno, uno de esos resulto ser cierta rata que no nos agrada mucho que digamos." El sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Harry. "Van a interrogarlo y todo eso, y no es todavía oficial todavía, pero básicamente, eso es la evidencia que prueba mi inocencia."

"¿Eres libre?" Harry pregunto sin poder creerlo.

"Como un pájaro." Sirius sonrió. "Y si todavía quieres, este verano, nos mudaremos a la casa de los Black, la cual es como una miniatura de la casa blanca de los Estados Unidos Muggles desde afuera, y me asegurare de que sea el mejor verano de tu vida."

"¿En verdad¿Lo estas diciendo en serio?" Harry pregunto emocionado.

"Claro que hablo en serio. Serio es mi segundo nombre. Oh espera, es el primero." Harry rió a carcajadas ante la broma.

"¿Supongo que has usado mucho esta broma huh?"

"Oh siiii, esa broma nunca muere y nunca lo hará. Te aseguro que aprenderás a evadir el preguntarme si hablo en serio en un futuro."

Harry y Sirius pasaron el resto de la tarde riendo acerca de sus planes para el verano, casi olvidándose de los oscuros eventos que los habían reunido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente, cuando la escuela fue reparada, el resto de los estudiantes regresaron y le permitieron a Harry regresar a la sala común. Ron y Hermione estaban aliviados de que Harry estuviera a salvo. En la cena, ellos le contaron a Harry todo acerca de Beauxbatons.

"Había fuentes y estatuas hechas de oro por todos lados. Parecía un palacio o algo así." Ron explico.

"Si," Hermione se adentro en la conversación. "y para la cena, había pequeñas mesas circulare, con manteles y candelabros. Todo estaba impecable. Claro, todos tuvimos que dormir en bolsas para dormir dentro del salón principal."

"No había ningún espectro y hasta los fantasma se veían elegantes. No podías ni imaginar como murieron. Hubieran corrido al Barón sanguinario de ahí y a Nick casi-decapitado no le hubieran permitido asustar con su cabeza. Y te juro que había arpas tocando en todo el lugar. Todo era tan…" Ron miro hacia Hermione buscando la palabra exacta.

"Brillante." Ellos dijeron al mismo tiempo. Harry rió a carcajadas.

"Gracias a Dios que regresamos a Hogwarts." Hermione comento. Harry levanto la ceja cuestionándola.

"Hacían sonar todo como si fuera el paraíso."

"Exacto. ¡Fue horrible!" ella exclamo.

"Si, era como si no podías bromear o hacer el mínimo escándalo. Parecía que estábamos en una fiesta elegante y siempre tenias que portarte lo mejor posible." Ron explico disgustado.

Harry rió nuevamente. "Bueno, me alegro de que hayan regresado chicos."

"¿Cómo estuvieron tus pequeñas vacaciones¿Para donde te envió Dumbledore?" Ron pregunto con la boca llena.

"Con los Dursleys." Harry hizo mala cara ante esto. "Pero me dejaron regresar muy rápido. Había una gran cantidad de personas aquí que se quedaron a arreglar todo y reforzar las protecciones y todo eso. Vi a tu papa y a tus hermanos, Ron." Pauso. "Y Dumbledore incluso dejo a los Stensons visitarme un día." El añadió, suponiendo que Ron iba a enterarse por su familia de todas formas.

"¿En serio¿Por que?" Hermione pregunto curiosa.

"No lo se, supongo que para que no estorbara aquí."

"¿Y que les pareció?" pregunto Ron.

"El Sr. Y la Sra. Stenson parecían abrumados por tanta cosa. Kota parecía estar como yo en mi primer año aquí."

"¿Cómo Goyle cuando le preguntan algo?" Ron pregunto bromeando. Harry tiro un poco de puré de papas hacia Ron cuando rió.

"Muy parecido. Aun que se asusto mucho cuando vio a un elfo domestico."

"Si, bueno dan un poco de miedo a veces, aun que hagan tan buena comida." Ron dijo mordiendo su pieza de pollo. Las risas de Harry fueron disimuladas por tosidos cuando noto a Hermione mirándolo enojada.

La vida era genial.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hola de nuevo, bueno aquí esta lo prometido actualice muy rápido, contando con tantos problemas que tuve. Pero espero traducir mucho en semana santa. Primero voy a avanzar todo lo que pueda Make a Wish por que va bastante atrasadito. Y es que mi plan era actualizarlo en lugar de este pero no pensé que me fueran a llegar tantos Reviews en ¡Un Solo Día! Me alegro creanme pero no me lo esperaba. Y ahora ya son más de 50 y esto es un gran record para mí!

Respuestas a Reviews:

Nocrala: Sip tienes toda la razón y déjame decirte que si prometo algo hago lo imposible para cumplirlo si es preciso por eso prometí por que sabia que lo podía cumplir. ;p

Kagome-Black: si que puedo como ya lo e demostrado jejejee y creme puedo ser cruel cuando me lo propongo muajajajaja…. ;p

Slayer-sephiroth: estoy total y absolutamente de acuerdo.

Sanarita31: A verdad, esa si que ni te la esperabas jajajaja y aquí tienes algunas de las respuestas a tus preguntas.

Lore¡Claro que puedo! Jajajaja y creeme todo comentario es bueno por mas mínimo que sea.

Gracias a todos los que me mandaron Reviews, y hola a los que no me habían escrito hasta el capitulo anterior, me agrado conocer a mas personas que leen mi fic y que tramposos los que intentaron mandar los 10 Reviews ellos solos. Eso no se hace. Jajajaja.

Bueno nos vemos luego…

Bye Bye!


	15. Slytherins

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada, solo lo que aporte de las traducciones.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slytherins y otras cosas semejantes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron y Harry corrían hacia las mazmorras. La Profesora Trelawney había llamado a Harry después de clase para discutir sobre su posible muerte. Ron lo había esperado. Cuando Harry por fin había escapado de la molesta profesora, les quedaba muy poco tiempo para llegar a su próxima clase, la cual claro tenia que ser justamente Pociones.

Ellos corrían a toda velocidad por los pasillos. Cuando voltearon en una esquina, se encontraron con una estudiante, de primer o segundo año. Estaba llorando en frustración. Ya que su mochila se había roto y ahora estaba tratando de juntar todos sus libros en sus brazos pero como eran tantos libros seguían resbalando. Miraba constantemente su reloj, obviamente dándose cuenta que iba a llegar tarde a su clase. Ron y Harry pausaron. Ron miro a Harry a los ojos y señalo su corbata. Harry miro la corbata de la muchacha. Era verde con gris. Ron señalo que continuaran pero Harry fue hacia la niña.

"Hey, no te preocupes. Esto pasa todo el tiempo." Le dijo, y recogió los libros junto con ella. Arreglo rápidamente la mochila con un simple hechizo y ayudo a meter los libros. "¿A dónde tienes que ir?" el pregunto.

"Er…Transfiguraciones." Ella dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Muy bien, ve hasta el final del pasillo y a tu derecha ahí un pasaje secreto atrás del gran cuadro. Te llevara directo al salón de clase." Harry le señalo a la carrera.

"Si claro." Ella le contesto, mirando la corbata roja con dorado de Harry.

"Escucha," Harry dijo con una sonrisa. "No te estoy engañando, lo prometo. Si no te lleva directo a la clase, dile a la Profesora McGonagall que te di malas direcciones y ella nos quitara puntos."

"Como sabes que no le diré eso de todas formas." Ella dijo burlonamente.

Harry solo le sonrió. "Creo que tendré que confiar en ti."

Harry siguió a Ron cuando este comenzó a correr de nuevo a las mazmorras al mismo tiempo que la niña desaparecía por detrás del cuadro, esta viendo por encima de su hombro hacia Harry.

"No puedo creer que hiciste eso, compañero. Era una Slytherin, por Merlín. Claro que va a mentir. Debiste de haberla dejado ahí. ¡Hubiera perdido puntos para Slytherin!" dijo Ron a la vez que corrían por más pasillos. "Ahora si que vamos a llegar tarde."

"Ron, ella necesitaba ayuda. ¿No recuerdas como era ser de primer año? Si los prefectos y estudiantes mas grandes no nos hubieran ayudado no hubiéramos podido con nada."

"Dime aunque sea una vez que un prefecto de Slytherin nos aya ayudado. Ellos no nos ayudan y nosotros no les ayudamos. Esa es la regla general, Harry."

"Bueno¿No crees que es tiempo de cambiar eso?" pregunto por fin llegando a las mazmorras. Afortunadamente la clase seguía afuera del salón. Como siempre, los Gryffindors y los Slytherins estaban separados unos de otros, ocasionalmente mandando miradas al otro grupo mientras esperaban que el Maestro de Pociones abriera la puerta.

"Ooh miren todos, es Potty y la comadreja," Draco Malfoy dijo arrastrando las palabras. Los Slytherins rieron y los Gryffindors solo giraron los ojos.

"Wow, Malfoy, eso es realmente original. Solo has estado usando eso por los últimos cinco años." Harry dijo burlándose, simulando sorpresa. "Digo¿Qué es lo que sigue? Talvez podrías burlarte de Ron por ser pobre y de mi por ser huérfano, tu sabes, solo para tratar algo nuevo."

Los Gryffindors eran los que reían ahora mientras que los Slytherins los miraban fijamente.

"Bueno¿Por que buscar nuevas formas de insultarte si las viejas son tan fáciles?" Malfoy respondió.

"Por que la gente se aburrió después del primer año." Los Gryffindors reían a carcajadas estando de acuerdo con Harry. "Incluso tus amigotes no ríen como antes." Harry dijo calmadamente. Obviamente tenia las de ganar en esta situación. Se volteo y empezó a caminar hacia Hermione.

"Dime Potter¿Dónde estuviste mientras estábamos en Beauxbatons?" Malfoy pregunto. "Oí que estuviste en la enfermería todo el tiempo."

Harry quedo paralizado. Ron y Hermione lo voltearon a ver en sorpresa. Se forzó a si mismo a mantener la calma.

"Bueno¿Dónde pensaste que iba a dormir si las protecciones de las salas comunes estaban siendo reforzadas?"

"Oh no le se, tal vez en las cocinas con los pequeños y sucios elfos domésticos. Te aseguro que tienen una pila de trapos para que duermas en ellas. Te recordarían las ropas que sueles usar cada año en la estación de tren. ¿Es alguna moda Muggle el tener que vestir como si durmieras en un basurero, o estas tratando de encajar mejor con los Weasleys?"

Malfoy lucia demasiado complacido ante la cara de Harry que se había puesto roja y Ron que tenia su puño alzado. Harry y Neville tuvieron que retenerlo.

"Wow, de vuelta a las bromas sobre la pobreza. Una vez mas, Malfoy, tu inteligencia me asombra." Harry dijo, mirando hacia el rubio. Ron se calmo y sonrió a Malfoy burlonamente ya que el insulto se le había devuelto.

De repente la puerta se abrió fuertemente y Snape salio viendo su alrededor, tratando de determinar si alguien había estado peleando. Les dijo que entraran y entro de vuelta al salón, su capa volando amenazadoramente detrás de el.

Cuando por fin estaban en sus asientos, Hermione se acerco a el.

"Harry," ella murmuro preocupada, "¿De verdad te quedaste en la enfermería cuando nos fuimos?"

"Si," el murmuro de vuelta, "pero fue como le dije a Malfoy. Además ellos no querían que me quedara en algún lugar encerrado ya que los Mortifagos estuvieron por todo el castillo antes. Ya sabes como es eso. Sobreprotección para el Niño Que Vivió como siempre."

"¿Entonces no estuviste ahí por que algo estaba mal?" Ron pregunto en voz baja.

"No. Pregúntale a tu Padre, Ron, el me vio caminando por el castillo. ¡Estaba bien! No me paso nada malo, de verdad."

Harry levanto la mirada y vio que Snape lo estaba observando. Obviamente había escuchado la última parte de su conversación. No podía leer la expresión de su cara, pero sabía que la suya estaba roja de vergüenza.

Snape finalmente desvió la mirada, para alivio de Harry.

Snape regresó a su escritorio para seguir revisando trabajos. Si la situación hubiera sido de alguien mas, Snape hubiera llamado al estudiante después de clases y le aseguraría a el o ella que estaba ahí si necesitaba hablar. El había sido el primero en descubrir del abuso después de todo. Cualquiera en esa situación necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, especialmente cuando se rehusaba a que sus amigos supieran. No era frió de corazón después de todo.

Cualquier otro estudiante. Pero este era Harry Potter, hijo de James Potter. El mismo James Potter quien eran su peor enemigo en la escuela. James Potter el cual le había hecho pasar por vergüenzas al igual que todos sus amigos.

Y Harry Potter no era cualquier otro estudiante. Por eso, Snape dejo que saliera por la puerta del salón al terminar la clase sin llamarlo. Calmando su culpa al recordar todas las terribles cosas que James Potter le había hecho cuando era estudiante en Hogwarts.

Mientras recordaba todas las veces que James lo había atormentado, imaginaba fácilmente que ahora Harry hacia lo mismo con otros estudiantes. Después De todo el padre y el hijo se veían tan parecidos.

Para cuando termino de revisar los trabajos, se sentía justificado por dejar solo al joven Potter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Muy bien, Harry, buen trabajo. Ahora quiero que pruebes un duelo de los tres contra ti," Dumbledore dijo, con su extraño brillo en los ojos. Harry respiraba con dificultad por los tres duelos que acababa de tener con los tres profesores por separado. Harry asintió. "Ahora recuerda," el director continuo, "no importa que tipo de maldiciones lancemos. Lo importante es que no te golpeen ninguna de ellas. Piensa que cada una de ellas son maldiciones imperdonables. Eso significa que ningún escudo servirá y solo puedes resistirte ante una de ellas, por lo tanto no puedes absorberlas. Esto será puro esquivar y lanzar de vuelta, para tres diferentes direcciones. ¿Estas listo?"

Harry asintió y los tres profesores comenzaron a rodearle. Dumbledore lanzo la primera maldición hacia Harry quien salto para esquivarla. Se agacho para esquivar la maldición que Lupin lanzo y brinco rápidamente para esquivar la de la profesora McGonagall. Trato de desarmar a su jefe de casa pero ella lo bloqueo fácilmente. Harry salto de nuevo para esquivar la línea de luz que salio de la varita de Dumbledore, y callo directamente en la del profesor Lupin.

Sus piernas se pegaron y se pusieron rígidas. Perdió su balance y callo para delante deteniéndose solo con sus manos como si quisiera hacer lagartijas.

Lupin deshizo la maldición rápidamente y lo ayudo a levantarse.

"Eso," jalo aire, "es imposible."

"Para muchos, eso seria cierto. Para ti, yo diría que no." Dumbledore dijo al tiempo que todos tomaban un poco de agua. "Cuando te concentras, Harry, pareces sentir lo que tu oponente va a hacer. Si puedes basarte en eso y aplicarlo en mas de una persona, creo que puedes lograrlo."

"Okay," Harry dijo asintiendo, "solo denme un segundo para planear como hacer eso."

Los profesores rieron y rodearon a Harry de nuevo, pero esperaron hasta que les dijeran que estaba preparado.

Harry cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente varias veces. Se enfoco en concentrarse.

Okay, tres oponentes. ¿Dónde están¿Qué es lo que están sintiendo? se pregunto silenciosamente. Gradualmente, los sintió. Sabia donde estaban. Abrió sus ojos y asintió.

"Estoy listo." Dijo firmemente.

Sintió a McGonagall prepararse para lanzar al mismo tiempo que Lupin, pero supo que la primera lanzaría la maldición primero, directamente a su pecho. Lupin lanzaría a sus piernas. Esquivo la maldición de McGonagall y brinco la de Lupin, sintió que Dumbledore lanzaba la suya y se movió a la derecha. Lupin y McGonagall lanzaron otra al mismo tiempo, y Harry tuvo que lanzarse al piso para esquivarlas, inmediatamente, rodando cuando el director lanzo otra donde antes había estado acostado. Rodó hasta quedar de espaldas, esquivando otra maldición, y lanzando un hechizo paralizador hacia su profesor de Defensa. El hechizo tomo por sorpresa a Lupin y el hombre estuvo pronto en el suelo, rígido como un pizarrón. Solo dos mas quedaban y ya tenia una idea de que hacer.

Empezó por lanzar hechizos hacia sus profesores, a ambos lados a propósito, forzando a los dos a esquivarlos en la dirección que el quería. Sintiendo donde estaban. Lanzo una última maldición al lado izquierdo del director, haciendo que este saltara a la derecha. Estaban exactamente donde Harry quería, directamente enfrente del otro. Encaro a Dumbledor quien lanzo una maldición directamente a su pecho. Harry se lanzo al piso. La maldición le paso, pegando directamente a la profesora de Transfiguraciones en lugar de a el, mandándola al piso.

En el momento que vio a Dumbledore sorprendido, se puso de pie con un salto y grito "¡Expelliarmus!" capturando la varita del director un segundo después.

Sin aliento, Harry le regreso la varita al director con una estimulante sonrisa en su rostro. El Director y él Director deshicieron las maldiciones de los profesores que permanecían en el suelo. Ambos felicitaron alegremente a Harry cuando se hundió en uno de los asientos, bebiendo otro poco de agua. Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaban casi segadoramente.

"Excelente, Harry. Derribaste al profesor Lupin usando una posición vulnerable para tu ventaja. El se confió al verte en el piso, y tú usaste eso. Y lo hiciste excelente al usar mi hechizo para que le diera a la profesora McGonagall. Ni siquiera note cuando nos moviste a la posición correcta hasta que la había golpeado. Y usaste mi momento de sorpresa para desarmarme. Bien hecho. Ahora lo que quiero que…"

La puerta se abrió, captando la atención de los cuatro ocupantes de la habitación. Era Snape. Cuando este vio que Harry estaba ahí, el recuerdo de encontrarlo en el piso sangrando con sus parientes se proyecto en su mente, como lo hacia cada vez que veía al muchacho. Rápidamente puso su mascara inexpresiva en su rostro.

"Er… lo siento, no sabia que estaba interrumpiendo algo. Solo te buscaba a ti, Lupin. Aquí esta la poción matalobos de este mes." Dijo, cargando un cáliz humeante, el cual le entrego a Lupin.

"Gracias Severus." Lupin agradeció, poniendo el cáliz sobre su escritorio para tomarlo mas tarde. Snape asintió rápido y voltio para irse.

"Espera, Severus," Dumbledore llamo. Snape volteo y Dumbledore le señalo que se acercara. "Pero cierra la puerta por favor." Snape siguió las instrucciones de Dumbledore, viendo a los demás sospechosamente.

"¿Si, Albus?"

"Me gustaría que te enfrentaras en un duelo con el Sr. Potter."

"¿Que?" Snape pregunto mirando al muchacho quien se veía igual de sorprendido que el.

"¿Otro duelo?" Harry pregunto un poco decepcionado. Ya habían hecho más en esa noche que en ninguna otra de sus sesiones. Estaba listo para regresar gateando hasta su cama y dormir por diez años.

"Si. Solo uno más por esta noche y te dejaremos ir. Severus, hemos estado trabajando en mejorar las habilidades de duelo de Harry ante las presentes circunstancias. Harry, lo que te voy a decir es extremadamente confidencial y es importante que no le digas absolutamente a nadie, ni siquiera a tus amigos." Dumbledore dijo viendo al profesor y luego a él. Harry noto que Snape tocaba su brazo izquierdo y se dio cuenta de lo que probablemente trataba esto.

"¿Quiere decir de que Snape es un espía?" el les confeso. Los cuatro adultos lo miraron con sorpresa.

"¿Cómo…el Señor tenebroso no lo sabe o si?" Snape pregunto alarmado.

"No no, lo adivinamos el año pasado, Hermione, Ron, y yo, quiero decir. Sabíamos que tenia la marca tenebrosa en su brazo y el director le pidió que hiciera algo después del torneo de los tres magos. No fue difícil juntar las piezas. Aparte," dijo con una sonrisa hacia Dumbledore, "antes del ultimo ataque, el Profesor Dumbledore le dijo a los otros profesores que usted había sido llamado por Voldemort y eso también fue una gran pista."

Dumbledore rió en sorpresa, "Merlín¿Si dije eso, verdad? Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Bueno, ahora que ya sabes, puedo decirte que el Profesor Snape es el único de nosotros que tiene conocimientos de cómo entrenan para pelear los Mortifagos. Creo que ayudaría mucho como es esto. Diría, que todo aparte de la maldición asesina estaría bien. Yo digo que, estas listo para las otras maldiciones imperdonables."

"Pero Albus, mi forma de pelear en un duelo es demasiado avanzada para un estudiante. Potter no tiene ninguna oportunidad." Snape dijo con una mirada superior dirigida a Harry. Dumbledore sonrió astutamente.

"Bueno, eso veremos." Dijo a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo a Harry. Los otros dos profesores detrás de el sonrieron, ansiosos de ver la sorpresa que se llevaría Snape con la habilidad de Harry para el Duelo. Hasta ahora, solo Dumbledore, Lupin, y McGonagall sabían de las clases extras y los avances que habían visto en Harry.

"Bien, mientras no me culpen si lastimo al chico," el dijo, sacando su varita.

Harry se concentro en Snape suprimiendo una sonrisa. Snape no estaba para nada preocupado. Harry podía sentir sus bajas expectativas. Esto seria muy fácil comparado con su último duelo. Se acomodo sus anteojos y saco su varita.

Camino hacia Snape y lo encaro. Los dos hicieron una reverencia al tiempo que los otros tres profesores se recargaban en sus asientos para observar cómodamente.

"Recuerda Severus, quiero que uses todos los trucos sucios que te enseñaron y no te retengas. Todo vale, excepto por el Avada Kedavra. Empiecen cuando quieran."

"¡Expelliarmus!"El grito, pero Harry bloqueo fácilmente la maldición, sin molestarse en mandar una de vuelta todavía.

Snape empezó a lanzar maldiciones a Harry, pero viendo que Harry brincaba hacia a la izquierda, cambio de dirección con rapidez y grito "Imperio." Harry brinco directo hacia la maldición. La primera había sido falsa, para ver donde se iba a mover Harry.

Harry sintió la familiar ola de calma en su mente. Una voz le decía que bajara su varita. Harry resistió girando sus ojos. Snape no sabia cuan bien podía pelear con esa peculiar maldición. Estuvo a punto de seguir lanzando maldiciones contra Snape, pero cambio de parecer, dejando que su rostro no mostrara nada. Recordó como el Director lo felicito por atacar cuando su enemigo bajaba la guardia. Iba a probar si podía hacerlo de nuevo.

Bajo lentamente la varita, manteniendo su rostro sin expresión. Snape miro triunfante hacia los profesores.

"Eso fue demasiado fácil."

"¡Expelliarmus!" Harry grito. La varita de Snape en su mano un segundo después. Lupin y McGonagall rieron cuando Snape quedo boquiabierto.

"¿Decías Severus?" la jefa de Griffindor pregunto encantada.

"Me gusto la que puso de trampa, Profesor. ¿La lanzo para ver hacia donde saltaba, cierto? Tendré que cuidarme de esa." Harry dijo, devolviendo la varita al profesor de pociones.

"Debo decirte, Severus, que Harry es prácticamente inmune a la Maldición Imperios."

"¡Pero vi que su cara no tenia ninguna expresión, y bajo su varita!" Snape protesto.

"Si, pretendía eso para atacarlo desprevenido. Supongo que debí mencionarlo antes para que hubiera sido justo." Harry dijo gentilmente.

"Nada es justo en un Duelo." Snape dijo mostrándose interesado. "Probemos una vez mas. ¿Listo Potter?"

Harry asintió. Estaba cansado pero podía sentir que Snape seguía menospreciándolo. No podía perder la oportunidad de mostrarle lo que sabía al hombre.

Snape definitivamente elevo su nivel de duelo un poco. Lanzo maldiciones casi inmediatamente una tras la otra. Harry bloqueo y esquivo, asegurándose de hacer lo ultimo cada vez que escuchaba la palabra _Crucio_. No se molesto en atacar de vuelta hasta que el pudiera encontrar la oportunidad adecuada.

"¡Crucio¡Crucio!" Snape grito, lanzando cada una a los lados de Harry. Este tuvo que dar media vuelta y lanzarse sobre su estomago para esquivarlas, pero una paso tan cerca, que quemo su espalda.

Se sentía cansado. Apunto su varita al lado izquierdote Snape y abrió su boca. Snape noto esto y brinco a la derecha, justo donde Harry quería.

"¡Expelliarmus!" Harry grito, cambiando la dirección de la varita en el último momento. La varita de Snape voló por el aire hasta llegar a Harry quien la agarro. Rápidamente devolviéndola por segunda vez esa noche a un sorprendido Snape.

"Antes de que llegaras, Harry nos gano a cada uno por separado, y luego a todos juntos." Lupin dijo orgulloso.

"¿A todos ustedes, los tres¿Incluso a ti Albus¿Era tres contra uno?" Snape pregunto sin poder creerlo.

Dumbledore sonrió y asintió. "¿Qué dices Severus? Podríamos usar tu experiencia. ¿Podría ser un duelo de cuatro contra uno la próxima lección?"

Todos voltearon a ver a Snape quien asintió lentamente. Parecía indeciso, pero su curiosidad pereció aclarar cualquier duda. "Aquí estaré. Potter necesita aprender también el lado oscuro de los duelos."

"Excelente," dijo el Director con una sonrisa. "Ahora por que no vas a la cama Harry antes de que caigas dormido donde estas parado." Dijo gentilmente.

"Lo acompañare hasta aya, Sr. Potter." La Profesora McGonagall dijo viendo como Harry tropezaba levemente. Harry sabía que ella solo quería asegurarse que llegara a salvo sin que se durmiera en un pasillo.

"Este bien, Profesora. Puedo ir solo." Dijo Harry sonrojándose levemente.

"Insisto. Esta de paso hacia donde voy."

Harry asintió y se despidió de los otros profesores antes de que la Profesora McGonagall y él salieran de la habitación.

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Harry. Estas haciendo un excelente trabajo." Ella dijo con una sonrisa de afecto.

"Er… gracias Profesora." Harry dijo tímidamente. Pauso al recordar algo. "Profesora, de casualidad¿algún estudiante de Slytherin le dijo que le había dado malas direcciones para llegar a su clase?"

La mujer lucia confundida. "¿No, por que?"

Harry sonrió. "Por ninguna razón en especial. Solo probando que todos los Slytherins no son malos, creo. ¿En verdad que tienen una muy mala reputación, huh?"

"Si. Definitivamente la tienen. Cada casa tiene estudiantes con grandes cualidades, pero la gente generalmente reconoce solo las que resaltan más en ellos. Para Slytherin, la mayoría de los – bueno, el tipo de persona equivocada son los que resaltan mas, y esa casa ahora es la que se asocia con los magos oscuros." La Profesora McGonagall explico suspirando.

"Y creo que cuando alguien piensa que eres malo, es mas fácil actuar mal hacia los demás." Harry reflexiono pensando en la niña que se había encontrado temprano esa mañana. Ella no era una mala persona, Harry podía ver eso, pero probablemente ella había sido tratada como una malvada Slytherin y por lo tanto se ponía a la defensiva con cualquier otra de las casas.

"Exactamente. Sin embargo es difícil convencer a las personas diferente de sus perjuicios ya marcados en sus mentes."

"Estoy seguro que no ayuda que Slytherin escoja a Malfoy como su líder, bueno, al menos por los de quinto año."

La Profesora sonrió. "Haré como si no escuche eso, Sr. Potter."

Llegaron rápidamente al retrato de la Dama Gorda y la Profesora McGonagall se retiro a sus habitaciones.

Harry camino tropezadamente a la sala común, sofocando un bostezo. La lección había tardado más que lo usual y la mayoría de los otros estudiantes ya estaban en su cama. Solo quedaban dos: Ron y Hermione, quienes lo estaban esperando. Ambos encogieron sus libros cuando Harry colapso en una de las sillas cercanas a ellos.

Lo habían estado haciendo desde que se habían enterado del Cáncer de Harry. Harry sabía que estaban tratando de encontrar algo que ayudara. Había tratado de decirles que ya había revisado todos los libros en los que ellos buscaban varias veces y que no había nada, pero ellos obviamente no lo creerían hasta que ellos lo vieran.

Días después de que ellos regresaran de Beauxbatons, Harry había empezado a tener pequeños mareos. Cuando caminaban hacia una clase o cuando estaban sentados platicando de repente su visión se ponía borrosa o llegaba a ponerse todo negro por unos segundos para regresar a la normalidad unos momentos después. Días antes, Harry había tenido un mareo cuando iba camino a la clase de Adivinación y comenzó a tambalearse. Ron había tenido que sostenerlo por los hombros hasta que hubiera dejado de tambalearse y pudiera ver de nuevo. Harry había insistido que no era nada serio, pero Ron había solo fruncido el seño y a la hora de la cena había ido a la biblioteca en lugar de comer algo. Nunca había visto a su amigo poner tanto fervor en investigar algo, aunque Harry ya sabia que sus amigos no encontrarían nada.

Harry no entendía por que ellos se empeñaban en ocultarlo. Quizás no quería discutir el tema con Harry más de lo que era necesario. O talvez no querían ilusionarlo por si no encontraban nada. Quizás los había regañado demasiadas veces por ser demasiado sobre protectores. De cualquier forma, Harry se había rendido en tratar de decirles que se rindieran, silenciosamente aceptando ignorar este detalle. Secretamente se sentía muy agradecido por que les importara tanto.

"Wow compañero, luces horrible." Ron dijo muy directo.

"Gracias Ron." Harry murmuro sarcásticamente.

"Entonces dinos como te fue." Dijo Ron.

"Será mejor que nos digas la versión reducida para que no tengamos que arrastrarte hacia tu dormitorio." Hermione añadió.

"Luche con cada uno por separado, luego contra los tres al mismo tiempo. Luego contra Snape dos veces." El murmuro, cerrando sus ojos para descansar un poco.

"¿Y ganaste todos?" Ron pregunto emocionado. Harry asintió.

"Excepto por la primera vez que luche contra los tres profesores a la vez. Lupin me derribo con un hechizo que pega las piernas."

"¡Harry¡Se supone que no tienes que hacer muchos esfuerzos!" Hermione le regaño.

"Estoy bien, 'Mione, en serio. Solo un poco cansado."

Con los ojos cerrados, Harry no vio la mirada de preocupación que compartieron sus dos amigos.

"Bueno, compañero, yo diría que, es hora de dormir. Vamos. " Ron dijo levantándose. Hermione le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento.

"Mmm…mta'bien. 'mvoy a dormir aquí esta noche." Harry murmuro.

"Ni hablar, Harry. Vamos, no me hagas levitarte." Ron dijo, jalando uno de los brazos de Harry.

Harry abrió sus ojos y se dejo llevar. "Muy bien, pero solo por q' me da miedo lo que me pueda pasar si me levitas."

Ron solo le hizo mala cara a Harry en broma. Los dos se despidiendo de Hermione y subieron las escaleras.

De alguna manera, Harry llego al dormitorio de los de quinto año con solo un pequeño empujón de parte de Ron para que avanzara un poco más. Harry se desvistió hasta quedar en boxers y se metió en la cama, durmiéndose ante de que tocara la almohada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Potty:** en ingles es como escusado para niños (para entrenarlos).

-----------

AN: Por fin actualizo tenia muchas ganas de actualizar ya y aquí esta. Espero que lo disfruten… y esperen el siguiente que es uno de los mas emocionante y emotivos T-T me hizo llorar cuando lo leí. Pero tendrán que esperar por que toca actualizar mis otros dos fics ; )

Bye Bye !


	16. Un Mal Día

AN: Hola de nuevo ya los extrañaba y parece que ya supere el bloqueo. Bueno no los interrumpo mas sigan con el fic que esta muy interesante, ya lo leerán. Muahahaha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un mal Día

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Harry!" "¡Harry!"

Este se volteo para ver a Eloise que corría a gran velocidad hacia el con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ella corría y brincaba por el pasillo hasta que vio las miradas extrañas que estaba recibiendo. Se mordió su labio inferior para suprimir una sonrisa e inclino su cabeza para evadir las muchas cejas levantadas por su comportamiento. Cuando estuvo más cerca de Harry, levanto la vista con su gran sonrisa y empezó a brincar de nuevo hasta él, moviendo salvajemente un pergamino que llevaba en su mano enfrente de ella.

"Hey Eloise, ¿Qué es eso?" el pregunto sonriendo ante el obvio comportamiento de emoción de Eloise.

Ella finalizo sus brincos con un último salto pequeño, parándose enfrente de Harry. Aunque parecía que se estaba deteniendo de volver a empezar su extraño baile.

"Esto," ella dijo, "va a ser agrandado y enmarcado y colgado arriba de mi cama."

Harry rió y tomo el pergamino que ella estaba moviendo enfrente de su cara. El lo reconoció como el último examen de pociones. Ella había sacado una A. Solo había sacado dos malas de las veinticinco preguntas. Harry quedo boquiabierto pero rápidamente su rostro cambio al de una gran sonrisa.

Hermione y Ron miraron por encima del hombro de Harry.

"¡Por las barbas de Merlín!" Ron ahogo un grito.

"Eloise," Harry dijo con una gran sonrisa, levantando la vista del examen, "Tu – tu sacaste una A."

"¡Lo se!" Ella grito feliz. "¡Es por nuestro grupo de estudio! ¡Por fin entendí estas cosas! Yo solo – yo solo no puedo creerlo. Snape me regreso el examen con una mirada de sospecha y yo mire mi examen y me le quede viendo hasta que…"

"Hey Brinquitos," llamo una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Eloise se paralizo y la alegría se dreno instantáneamente de su rostro. "Oí que hiciste trampa en el ultimo examen."

"¡No lo hice!" Eloise dijo enojada acercándose al rubio.

"¡Piérdete Malfoy!" Ron dijo enojado.

"Veo que esos granos no se te han quitado. ¿No crees que son muy asquerosos?"

Eloise apretó sus labios y bajo la mirada herida.

"Oi, Cállate estupido hurón." Ron gruño.

"¿Malfoy, no tienes algo mejor que hacer, o es tu vida tan patética que lo único que puedes hacer para divertirte es presumir y molestar a otras personas?" Harry dijo fríamente.

"¿patética, Potter? Bueno, supongo que tenemos diferentes significados para esa palabra. Lo que yo encuentro patético es dos estupidos siendo enseñados por uno mas estupido en lo que es su peor materia y luego uno de ellos casi haciéndose en ellos mismos por tener un poco de suerte."

"¿Y dinos que es lo que tu sacaste?" Hermione pregunto. "¿Era una C, no? Pasando por poco incluso cuando Snape les da todas las preguntas… tienes razón, tenemos una diferente definición de lo que es patético. Al menos las otras casas sacamos lo que sacamos por nuestro propio esfuerzo."

"Por lo menos _Yo_ paso." Dijo, mirando directamente a Ron. Crabbe y Goyle rieron detrás de su líder.

"Oh Malfoy, me alegra que tus seguidores te encuentren tan entretenido. ¿Acaso ya se olvidaron de lo que ellos sacaron?" Harry pregunto burlándose. Los otros dos pararon de reír de inmediato y miraron enojados hacia Harry.

"Bueno, debo decir que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar gastar mi tiempo aquí." Dijo Malfoy con desdén. "Solo quería decirle aquí a la pequeña granitos que me regalaron un suéter cubierto de bolitas rojas en Navidad. Y que lo tuve que tirar solo por que me recordaba demasiado a tu cara y pensé que podría vomitar si seguía viéndolo." Malfoy se veía satisfecho observando como la cara de Eloise se ponía roja y lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos. "Bueno, que tengan buen día." Dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa y se alejo con Crabbe y Goyle.

"T – tengo que irme." Eloise dijo quedamente antes de salir corriendo, enterrando su cara en sus manos.

"¡Eloise, espera!" grito el trío, pero ella ya se había ido.

"¿No deberíamos ir por ella?" Harry le pregunto a Hermione, quien, siendo ella una chica, sabia mas de las emociones de las chicas que dos muchachos que no sabían nada.

"No. No en este momento. Creo que necesita un tiempo a solas." Hermione suspiro.

Harry miro triste hacia su mano, en la cual tenia agarrado el examen de Eloise. Ella se había olvidado completamente de este. Los tres continuaron su camino hacia fuera, a los invernaderos.

"¡Ugh! ¿Por qué Malfoy tiene que ser un bastardo todo el tiempo?" Ron pregunto, apretando la quijada. "Espero que sea comido por una de las mascotas de Hagrid."

"Quizás cambie algún día." Hermione dijo sin mucha esperanza en su voz.

Ron se burlo ante eso. "Si, claro. Justo después de que Harry y Snape se conviertan en mejores amigos."

"¿Oh Snapey? ¡El y Yo hemos sido amigos desde siempre, Ron! De hecho, me acaba de dar un muy buen consejo sobre el cabello el otro día. ¡Me dijo que metiera mi cabeza en un gran bote de grasa y me veré tan elegante como él!" Harry dijo entre serio y burlándose. Ron rió y Hermione solo giro los ojos, pero dio un leve sonido de apreciación ante la broma.

Harry inmediatamente se sintió mal por el comentario. Snape le había ayudado: había guardado su secreto hasta que le fue posible, le había ayudado cuando había estado herido la primera vez, y salvado la vida la segunda vez. Su estomago se contrajo por la culpa. Y más lo sintió cuando Ron siguió con la broma.

Finalmente llegaron a los invernaderos. Harry guardo cuidadosamente el papel de Eloise en su mochila, con cuidado de no arrugar la prueba de su gran logro. Expulso todo su enojo contra Malfoy, tristeza por Eloise, y la culpa que el comentario contra Snape causo, fuera de su mente cuando la Profesora Sprout comenzó su lección.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de clases, Harry llevo sus cosas al dormitorio, dejando su mochila en la cama. Estaba a punto de irse cuando vio la foto enmarcada que Kota le había dado. Estaba en la mesita de noche como siempre. La foto muggle había fascinado a sus compañeros de cuarto. Ellos habían preguntado levantando sus cejas inquisitoriamente quien era la chica (excepto Ron quien sabía que solo era amiga de Harry). Harry había giro sus ojos en respuesta e insistió que ella era mas bien como una hermana para él.

Ahora, el marco le había dado una idea. Harry saco un pedazo de pergamino y lo transfiguro en cristal. Sacos dos piezas de pergamino mas y también los transfiguro en pequeños paneles de madera, cortando un hoyo rectangular en medio de uno. Entonces sonrió, complacido por haber transfigurado los objetos de simples pergaminos, algo que había aprendido recientemente a hacer.

Dejo todos paneles de madera en la cama. Luego, buscando en su mochila saco el examen de Eloise, con cuidado lo puso encima, seguido del cristal y el segundo panel con el hoyo en el. Pego todo y sonrió. Había hecho un marco.

"¿Qué estas haciendo Harry?" pregunto Neville entrando a la habitación, y dejando su mochila en su cama.

"Eloise saco una A en el ultimo examen de Snape. ¡Con solo dos malas! Acabo de terminar de enmarcarlo para ella." Harry explico con una sonrisa. Neville camino hacia el y observo el examen sorprendido.

"¡Solo saco dos malas!" exclamo después de recorrer con sus ojos por el papel.

"¡Lo se! ¿Crees que ella lo quiera colgar? No se como hacer que se pare como mi marco para foto." Harry dijo, señalando el regalo de Navidad de Kota para el.

"Nah, Ella va a querer colgarlo. Ella puede ponerle un hechizo para pegarlo en la pared. Le encantara este." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Ooh, podríamos ponerle un mensaje en el marco. Ya sabes, 'Felicidades a la Vise-Presidente de nuestro club Odiados por Snape' o algo así."

"Brillante." Harry dijo sonriendo. Trazo 'Felicidades' en la parte de arriba del marco con su varita, tallando automáticamente la palabra en el. En la parte de abajo, escribió 'Para la VP del C.O.P.S.' ya que completo no cabía en el marco. Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo que así sonaba más prestigioso. Neville movió su varita murmurando un corto hechizo. Ahora, las palabras eran de oro brillante. Harry sostuvo el marco para que los dos pudieran contemplar su trabajo. Los dos asintieron satisfechos.

"Una cosa mas." Neville dijo, con una sonrisa de diversión. Volteo el marco y trazo rápido algo al reverso. Lo sostuvo para que Harry lo pudiera leer. Las palabras '¡Chica lista!' le sonrieron. Harry rió a carcajadas.

Neville corrió y agarro una vieja copia del Diario El Profeta. Lo cambiaron a un papel rojo para envolver y lo envolvieron como regalo tan bien como pudieron, poniendo pedazos de cinta por todos lados.

Los dos llevaron el regalo hacia Hedwig con instrucciones de llevarlo a Eloise a la hora del desayuno el día siguiente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día siguiente, Harry fue despertado de su sueño por un ataque de tos. Hundió su cabeza en la almohada para no hacer mucho ruido.

Se sentía absolutamente miserable y la última cosa que quería es que Ron empezara el día en su estado de extrema preocupación. Finalmente la tos disminuyo y pudo levantar la cabeza de la almohada. Lucho contra un mareo solo para que este se transformara en un punzante dolor de cabeza.

Este va a ser uno de los días malos pensó para si. Algo de color brillante en su cama llamo su atención. Lo miro con más cuidado para descubrir que era sangre la que cubría su almohada. Llevo sus dedos al lado de su boca y los alejo para encontrarlos bañados de sangre.

Esto no puede ser bueno. Harry se acerco a tocar la almohada, para asegurarse de que era real. Deslizo sus dedos por lo rojo y brinco en sorpresa. La parte por la que había pasado su mano era de nuevo blanca, limpia de sangre. Llevo lentamente su mano por el resto, limpiando la sangre. Camino vacilantemente al baño y se miro en el espejo. Siguió el mismo procedimiento con la manga de su pijama donde también había estado tosiendo.

De repente, se inclino al lavamanos y vomito, vaciando su estomago de todo lo que contenía. Finalmente, levantándose, intento recobrar el aliento a la vez que se agarraba el estomago. Se enjuago la boca para quitarse el mal sabor. Otro mareo le llego y tuvo que apoyarse del lavamanos para no caerse.

Este definitivamente va a ser un mal día. 

Escucho a los demás chicos del dormitorio comenzar a levantarse. Se lavo rápidamente la cara con agua fría, se seco, y regreso a vestirse para la escuela.

Entro a la habitación para encontrar a los chicos tratando de despertar a Dean quien se rehusaba a hacerlo. Tenían Pociones a primera hora después de todo. Ron lo volteo a ver cuestionándolo.

"Hey Harry, ¿Dónde estabas?" pregunto sospechoso. Harry puso una sonrisa en su cara.

"Pensé que este dormitorio solo necesitaba una persona a la cual despertar de un coma cada mañana." Señalo a Dean quien trataba de alejar la almohada con la que Seamus lo estaba golpeando. "Me levante temprano para evitarles la molestia." Esto pareció satisfacer a Ron.

Finalmente, después de echarle agua en la cara a Dean, ("¡Van a pagar por esto chicos!") todos los chicos Gryffindor de quinto se dirigieron hacia el Gran comedor para el desayuno. Todo el tiempo del cual Harry estuvo solo mirando su comida. Por el momento, pensaba que si alguna vez comía seria demasiado rápido. Mejor pretendió estar concentrado en su libro de Pociones, tratando de no escuchar los argumentos de sus amigos.

"¡No me importa Ron! No deberías de insultar a tus Profesores." Hermione le regaño.

"Vamos, 'Mione. Todos sabemos que Snape es un grasiento, sucio y despreciable. ¡Es prejuicioso contra toda nuestra casa! Y tú sabes lo mucho que molesta a Harry. ¡No hay forma de defender al hombre!" Ron respondió enojado en un murmullo.

"Snape no es tan malo." Harry dijo. La pelea ceso al instante y Ron soltó el rollo que sostenía. Sus caras estaban tan llenas de sorpresa que Harry casi rió. Hermione llevo su mano a la frente de Harry, la cual él alejo.

"No estoy enfermo, Hermione. Solo es que no creo que haya sido tan mal este año."

"Harry, te dio una detención por estornudar." Ron le recordó.

"Si, bueno eso fue hace meses. Creo que a mejorado."

"Pero te estabas burlando de el ayer. ¿Qué causo tal cambio de parecer?" Ron pregunto incrédulo.

"Si, en realidad no debí de haber dicho eso de su cabello. No creo que sea un hombre malo." Harry insistió.

"Primero ayudas a Slytherins, ¿Ahora defiendes a Snape? ¡Lo próximo que vamos a saber es que vistes de Verde y gris!"

Harry bajo su tono de voz. "Escuchen, es solo que…el esta espiando para Dumbledore, lo cual es realmente peligroso, y ¿estamos hablando mal a sus espaldas? ¿Quizás solo debemos dejar de burlarnos de él, saben?"

Ron lo miraba con una expresión que decía claramente que creía que su amigo había perdido la cabeza.

"¿Ve…vez Ron? Harry tiene…er… razón, necesitamos detener todo…eso." Ella dijo asintiendo firmemente la cabeza al final, incluso si lucia todavía sorprendida y seguía lanzando miradas de preocupación hacia él. "Harry, ¿No comerás nada?" ella pregunto preocupada viendo su plato. El suspiro.

"No en este momento."

Ron y Hermione se lanzaron miradas preocupadas, pero Harry no podía hacer nada para aliviar sus sospechas.

"No se preocupen chicos, comeré a la hora del almuerzo, solo que ahora no. Y _puedo_ ver todas esas miraditas que siguen dándose. No estoy ciego saben." Ron sonrió y señalo los lentes de Harry. "Bueno no totalmente ciego." Rió.

De repente, lechuzas llegaron por las ventanas. Era el tiempo del correo. Neville, quien estaba sentado a unos cuantos lugares, junto su mirada con la de Harry sonriendo entusiasmadamente. Harry vio a Hedwig pasarle y volar hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff.

"¿Dónde va Hedwig?" Hermione pregunto curiosa.

"A dejar un regalo." Dijo, volteando en su asiento para ver la escena.

Eloise, quien había estado viendo al espacio, fue despertada por una lechuza blanca que aterrizaba enfrente de ella. Ella lucia confundida, pero comenzó a abrir el regalo de todos modos. Lo miro por unos segundos y luego sus labios se formaron en una gran sonrisa. Lo volteo con curiosidad y se soltó carcajeando ante el mensaje que estaba al reverso. Volteo a mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Neville y Harry la saludaron con su mano luciendo sonrisas idénticas. Eloise le dio a Hedwig un pedazo de pan, el cual comió rápido y regreso volando hacia Harry, robando un pedazo de tocino de su plato. Eloise movió sus labios diciendo, "Gracias." Hacia el otro lado del gran comedor.

Finalmente, el desayuno había terminado y salieron del Gran Comedor. Harry definitivamente no se sentía bien. Eloise vino saltando hacia el y le dio un gran abrazo demostrando lo agradecida que estaba, diciendo lo colgaría arriba de su cama, antes de ir a agradecerle a Neville.

Harry sonrió ante su alegría, pero el simple abrazo casi hizo que sus piernas no pudieran sostenerle, ya que las sentía débiles y acalambradas. Hermione noto algo en la expresión de Harry y le pregunto si se encontraba bien. Harry solo giro sus ojos y dijo que estaba bien. Hermione se veía un poco incrédula pero lo dejo pasar cuando se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras.

Harry lo oculto bien, pero en su camino hacia abajo, seguía sintiendo que todo el suelo se movía, como si estuviera en un bote. Se tambaleo fuertemente varias veces pero lo hizo pasar por haberse topado con algo, viendo hacia atrás, para hacerlo mas creíble, buscando con lo que se había tropezado.

Cuando llego a Pociones, se dejo caer en su asiento y se concentro en que la clase dejara de tambalearse alrededor de él. Afortunadamente, ese día estaban haciendo una poción que tenia que ver con la medicina, una que curaba moretones, una que para Harry era muy conocida. Por todo el estudio que hizo de medicina mágica, era bastante bueno con todo lo que tenia que ver con esta, incluyendo haciendo esa particular medicina. En todo lo que se tendría que concentrar era en no voltear su caldero y en cortar bien sus ingredientes.

A mitad de la clase, la poción de Neville exploto, derramándose en su brazo. Inmediatamente aparecieron moretones púrpuras en los lugares en que caía cada gota.

"Su estupidez nunca deja de impresionarme, Sr. Longbottom. Limpie este desastre y corra hacia la enfermería donde Madame Pomfrey pueda curar un error tan idiota." Snape dijo con desdén.

A la vez que Neville limpiaba su poción, quejándose levemente debido a su herida en el brazo, Ron se inclino hacia Harry y murmuro, "Y pensar que en verdad defendiste a Snape en el desayuno. Si, Harry, en verdad es un tipo decente."

Harry solo se encogió de hombros, ninguno de los dos noto que Snape había estado caminando silenciosamente detrás de ellos. Se quedo congelado ante el comentario de Ron y miro con curiosidad hacia la parte trasera de la cabeza de Harry, notando el pequeño encogimiento de hombros. Recupero su caminar rápidamente con una expresión de piedra para que nadie notara que había escuchado.

Finalmente, Harry finalizo su poción, la cual estaba perfectamente hecha. Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la clase de Transfiguraciones. Hermione y Ron estaban un poco delante de Harry, discutiendo acerca de cuando empezar a estudiar para los T.I.M.O.S, algo que Hermione había comenzado a hacer desde su primer año. Ellos no notaron a su amigo quedándose atrás, con expresión de dolor y masajeándose la cien para tratar de aliviar un poco el punzante dolor de cabeza.

Harry se estaba sintiendo peor y peor cada segundo que pasaba. Tosió en sus manos solo para encontrar mas sangre. Su visión se desenfocaba y enfocaba constantemente. Sentía todo su cuerpo debilitarse con cada paso que daba.

Tosió audiblemente, sus cejas contritas por el dolor. Sus libros cayeron de sus brazos y acabaron en el suelo. Ron Hermione voltearon para encontrar a su amigo algunos pasos detrás de ellos, doblado por el dolor.

"¿Harry? ¿Estas bien?" Ron pregunto, entrando en pánico en cuando vio a su amigo en aparente dolor.

Harry movió su cabeza de lado a lado dándose cuenta que no podría llegar a Transfiguraciones. Esto realmente asusto a sus amigos. Siempre habían recibido un molesto "Estoy bien." Departe de Harry y sabían que esto debía de ser serio. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el cuando las piernas de Harry le fallaron.

"¡Harry!" Hermione grito corriendo hacia su lado. El estaba sobre su espalda tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. De repente se sintió con mucho frió y comenzó a temblar a la vez que sentía come se formaba el sudor en su cara.

"¡Harry, oh Merlín, HARRY!" Ron lo llamaba y sacudía sus hombros. Harry trato de responderle pero solo salio como un gruñido.

"Ron, ve por algún Profesor. Tú eres más rápido que yo. Snape es el mas cercano." Hermione ordeno tentando la frente de Harry. Este se sorprendió de que Ron salto y fue corriendo hasta las mazmorras de nuevo hacia la clase de su más odiado Profesor.

Hermione bajo la mirada preocupada y comenzó a acomodar su pelo fuera de su rostro, no sabiendo que mas hacer.

"F-frió," Harry dijo sin aliento. "Tengo tanto frió." No había querido decirlo en voz alta pero estaba descubriendo que estaba perdiendo el control sobre su boca. Hermione se quito su capa y la puso encima de él diciendo una y otra vez. "Todo va a estar bien, Harry. No tarda en venir ayuda. Estarás bien."

La mente de Harry se nublo y todo se tornó muy confuso.

¿Por que estoy en el suelo? pensó. ¿Quién es esta chica y donde están Ron y Hermione? decidió preguntar en voz alta.

"¿Dónde están Ron y 'Mione? ¿Están bien?" pregunto a la chica débilmente. Se lamento cuando la chica se soltó llorando.

"Estoy aquí Harry. Soy Hermione. Ron fue por ayuda. Los dos estamos bien." Dijo acariciando su pelo de nuevo.

"Oh bien." Dijo calmándose. Inmediatamente después frunció sus cejas en confusión. "¿Hermione? ¿Ron?" los llamo, haciendo que la chica volviera a sollozar.

"Harry, estoy aquí. Es Hermione." Repitió.

"¿Por qué estoy en el suelo?" el pregunto. Hermione sonrió triste.

"Estas enfermo, Harry, pero la ayuda ya viene."

"Dile a Ron y a Hermione que lo siento." Le pidió a la chica.

"Soy Hermione, Harry, estoy aquí. ¿Por qué lo sientes?"

Harry trato de enfocar su rostro pero fallo. Abrió su boca para hablar pero un ataque de tos que sacudió todo su cuerpo se lo impidió. Acerco su brazo a su boca como reflejo para callar su tos con una de sus mangas. Cuando se calmo, dejo caer su brazo de nuevo a su lado. Hermione ahogo un grito al ver la sangre.

"¿'Mione? ¿Sigues ahí?" Harry susurro.

"Si, Harry, aquí estoy." Ella respondió su mano limpia para tranquilizarlo.

"¿Dónde están mis lentes? Los necesito. No puedo ver." Explico.

"Los estas usando, Harry." Se limpio otra lágrima.

"Hmm…" Harry pauso dejando que la respuesta se registrara en su nublada mente. "Entonces eso no es bueno." Se sintió muy mareado y dejo que sus ojos se cerraran. Pronto se dejo llevar por la oscuridad.

Hermione observo como el cuerpo de su mejor amigo se dejaba de mover y comenzó a llamarlo desesperadamente. Cuando no obtuvo una respuesta, bajo su cabeza hasta su pecho y lloro en sus ropas, su única esperanza viniendo de cada respiro que sentía de su pecho, incluso si sonaba un poco laborioso y cansado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Bueno se que han de estar deseándome la muerte por dejarlo aquí pero que se le puede hacer Muahahaha. Bueno ya saben que hacer, mientras mas rápido llegue a 10 Reviews por capitulo mas me emociona traducir y mas pronto leerán el siguiente capitulo que es uno de los favoritos de la Autora y mío.

Bye Bye!


	17. Amistades

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amistades

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape estaba guardando los ingredientes de la clase de pociones cuando el más joven de los chicos Weasley entro corriendo al salón de pociones. Snape estaba a punto de regañarlo, pero se detuvo cuando vio la mirada extrema alarma en la cara del pelirrojo.

"¡Profesor, por favor, es Harry! ¡Por favor, necesita ayuda, de inmediato!" imploro al profesor de Pociones. Snape asintió preocupado y empezó a correr detrás de Ron por los pasillos.

"¿Qué sucedió, Sr. Weasley?" demando a la vez que corrían.

"E-el de repente se desmayó. Esta enfermo, realmente enfermo."

Finalmente se acercaron a un Harry Potter inconsciente con Hermione Granger llorando sobre su pecho. Ron corrió hacia el lado de Hermione, captando su atención. Snape se arrodillo con rapidez junto a Harry y Hermione se retiro un poco. Snape reviso sus signos vitales: su respiración era acelerada, el pulso débil, y sus labios habían adquirido un leve color azul. Su piel estaba fría, pero su frente estaba hirviendo.

"Díganme lo que saben." Ordeno.

"Tiene Cáncer." Ron dijo mirando asustado a su amigo. Snape pauso por un momento.

"¿La enfermedad Muggle?"

Ron asintió. Snape movió su cabeza de forma negativa.

"Imposible, Weasley."

"Confíe en mi. Hizo un hechizo raro, se lo explicare mas tarde. Lo contrajo desde las vacaciones de invierno. Hace poco nos lo dijo."

"¿A pasado algo como esto anteriormente?" pregunto Snape.

"No, tiene algunos días malos y ocasionalmente pierde el apetito, pero eso es todo." Hermione dijo. De pronto sus ojos se agrandaron. "Excepto el día en que regreso de las vacaciones de invierno. Estaba vomita sangre. Dijo que solo tenia un resfriado, pero…" se detuvo preguntándose por que no había hecho la conexión de los hechos antes. "Y ahora, cuando íbamos a nuestra siguiente clase, solo se desmayo. Temblaba de frió pero su frente ardía en calentura. Estaba delirando, ni siquiera me reconocía. Luego dijo que no veía nada y perdió la conciencia. ¿Va a estar bien Profesor?" Hermione pregunto secándose las lágrimas.

"No lo se. Muy bien Weasley, baje por mis herramientas de trabajo y trae contigo Hornblende en polvo, y simple, Inimativ, er… algo de Cocorico y cola de Rakshasa. Granger, vaya por el Director. La contraseña es Ranas de Chocolate. Encuéntrenme en la enfermería." Los dos Gryffindors asintieron y salieron a cumplir con lo asignado. Snape miro a Harry.

¿Como es que se mete en todos estos problemas? se pregunto. Considero levitar al chico, pero eso era demasiado lento. Puso un brazo debajo de las rodillas de Harry y el otro brazo en su espalda y levanto a Harry en sus brazos.

A la vez que iba corriendo hacia la enfermería, le llego un sentido de déjà vu. Y sacudió su cabeza. Se sentía un poco desconcertado al encontrarse sintiendo simpatía por el muchacho que había estado odiando por años.

Paso por donde estaban algunos estudiantes quienes miraron sorprendidos la escena ante ellos. La animosidad entre el maestro de pociones y Harry Potter era famosa en la escuela. No le sorprendía mucho que estuvieran sorprendidos al ver a Snape cargando al muchacho inconsciente por los pasillos, con una mirada de extrema preocupación en su cara que trataba de esconder con una que otra mirada amenazadora, que alentaba a los estudiantes a retroceder y no hacer preguntas.

Después de lo que parecía mucho tiempo, por fin llegaron a la enfermería. Entro para encontrar a Madame Pomfrey examinando a Neville Longbottom. Ella parecía haber curado los rastros del accidente de pociones de la clase anterior. Neville por unos momentos lucio asustado de Snape pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que cargaba, su expresión cambio a una de preocupación y sorpresa.

"Profesor ¿Qué le paso a Harry? ¿Se encuentra bien?" pregunto inclinándose un poco hacia ellos y alertando a Madame Pomfrey de la presencia de Snape al mismo tiempo.

"Oh querido, ¿Qué le ocurre ahora?" pregunto Madame Pomfrey, brincando cuando Snape puso a Harry en la cama más cercana. Ella había decidido hace mucho tiempo que curaba demasiado a ese chico en particular. No era justo.

Snape miro hacia Neville pero decidió que no había tiempo suficiente para preocuparse de que escuchara.

"Bueno Granger y Weasley dijeron que se desmayo en el pasillo. Dijeron que tiene Cáncer, algo acerca de un hechizo, pero eso es imposible…" Snape fue interrumpido por el grito de Madame Pomfrey.

"¡No! ¡Dime que no lo hizo! ¡Dijo que era para una tarea!" ella dijo ahogando otro grito. Corrió hacia el lado de Harry y comenzó a examinarlo.

"Espera, Poppy, ¿En verdad existe algún hechizo para que un mago contraiga Cáncer? Pero ¿Por qué el haría algo así?" pregunto incrédulo.

"Debe de conocer algún Muggle con Cáncer. La única forma de salvarlos de esta enfermedad es transfiriéndola a un mago. Básicamente cambio su vida para salvar a la de alguien mas." Ella explico con voz angustiada.

Neville se había levantado de la cama en donde estaba y se acerco al lado de Harry. "¿Qué es Cáncer?" pregunto asustado. Fuera lo que fuera, sonaba muy mal.

"No te metas en esto Longbottom, esto no te concierne." Snape le regaño. Neville se estremeció pero no se movió de lugar.

"N-no Señor. Harry es mi amigo y n-no me puede dejar fuera de e-esto." Dijo mirando al maestro de Pociones directamente a la cara. Por primera vez, Snape sintió una pequeña punzada de respeto por el muchacho que siempre había humillado. Sabia que Neville estaba aterrorizado de el y estaba mostrando gran valentía y lealtad al hacer esto.

Tal vez el sombrero seleccionador no se equivoco. pensó.

"A-ahora, Quiero saber que es Cáncer. ¿Harry esta enfermo?" pregunto testarudo, su tartamudeo y pequeño temblor eran los únicos signos de estar asustado.

"Si cariño. Harry esta enfermo. Muy enfermo. Aquí ten esto." Ella corrió a su oficina y saco el libro de enfermedades Muggles y lo abrió en la pagina que tenia por titulo el 'Cancer' y se lo paso a Neville. No tenía el corazón para decirle ella misma.

Snape vio a su estudiante leer las páginas. La cara de Neville fue perdiendo el color.

"¿El Cáncer de Harry es terminal?" pregunto sacando la palabra del libro.

"Me temo que si, cariño. El hechizo no funciona con otro tipo. Lo siento, dulzura." Ella dijo viendo la devastada mirada en los ojos del muchacho.

Los tres levantaron la mirada cuando Ron entro corriendo por las puertas cargando los frascos que le pidieron encontrar. Estaba sin aliento y jalando aire como podía pero no parecía notarlo. Dejo las botellas en la mesa y camino hacia el lado de Harry. Neville agarro una silla para el y luego fue por otra para si mismo.

"¿Cómo esta? ¿Se va a recuperar?" Ron pregunto rogando con los ojos por una respuesta.

"No lo se, cariño. Estaré cerca, pero el Profesor Snape y yo vamos a estar haciendo una poción que esperamos le ayude. Haremos lo mas que podamos pero deben entender que no estamos muy familiarizados con esto." Madame Pomfrey dijo con pesar. Odiaba decir estas palabras, pero no quería mentirle al muchacho o dejar que se esperanzara.

Madame Pomfrey y Snape empezaron a trabajar con los ingredientes.

"Lo sabes." Ron le dijo a Neville, sin despegar los ojos de Harry. No era una pregunta. Neville asintió su cabeza paralizado de miedo.

"Esta muriendo." Ron confirmo. De nuevo, Neville asintió. Ron tomo la mano de Harry en las suyas. "Hey compañero," dijo casi susurrando. "¿Tienes que salir de esta, Ok? No es tu tiempo de irte todavía. Es demasiado pronto para el 'temprano' que yo había planeado y tu no puedes hacerme esto, ¿Esta bien?"

"Si, Harry. Tienes una copa de Quidditch que ganar, sin mencionar la copa de la casa. No podríamos hacerlo sin ti. Todavía te necesito conmigo en la clase de Snape. Necesito a mi co-presidente del club 'Odiados por Snape'." Bajo otras circunstancias, se hubiera pateado cuando Snape se inmovilizo ante eso, pero en ese momento no le presto atención. Neville había olvidado que el profesor estaba ahí y obviamente había oído. Sin embargo, el maestro de pociones no dijo nada y continúo ayudando a Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione entro corriendo seguida por Dumbledore. Ella prácticamente voló al lado de Harry, lagrimas silenciosas cayendo en su cara. Tomo la otra mano de Harry y comenzó a acariciarla.

Los tres adultos hablaban en voz baja mientras Snape y Madame Pomfrey continuaban haciendo las pociones. Finalmente, los estudiantes tuvieron que retirarse un poco del lado de su amigo, sentándose en la otra cama para que no estorbaran. Madame Pomfrey intento despertar a Harry pero no lo consiguió. Y examino de inmediato sus signos vitales.

"Su pulso es extremadamente débil. Tendremos que inyectarle las pociones en su sistema para que pueda sobrevivir. No será tan rápido ni efectivo como si la ingiriera, pero es nuestra única esperanza." Ella miro hacia los estudiantes solemnemente. "Talvez ustedes tres deban esperar afuera."

"No, no lo dejare." Ron dijo firmemente.

"Yo me quedo." Hermione sollozo.

"Lo mismo digo." Dijo Neville con voz decisiva, pero un poco temblorosa por la angustia.

Madame Pomfrey frunció el ceño pero era obvio que tenía mayores problemas que tratar de hacer que tres estudiantes se fueran. Ella solo suspiro y se rindió.

Snape midió la verde poción en una jeringa. Le dio unos pequeños golpes para sacarle alguna burbuja de aire y se la entrego a Madame Pomfrey. Ron hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Madame Pomfrey introdujo la jeringa en el brazo de Harry.

"Su respiración es muy inestable todavía, vamos a necesitar algo que le ayude con eso." Ella llamo a Snape, quien le paso otra jeringa segundos más tarde, esta con un líquido azulado dentro. Y le siguieron inyectaron varias pociones más dentro del brazo. Para entonces Ron tenia su brazo alrededor de Hermione quien lloraba en su hombro mientras Neville estaba sentado con la cara en sus manos.

Madame Pomfrey agarro de nuevo la mano de Harry. Entonces puso su mano en el pecho de Harry y puso su oído en su boca.

"Su respiración se esta haciendo mas lenta y su pulso se debilita. Las pociones no surtirán efecto hasta dentro de unos minutos. Severus, trae una toalla húmeda por favor. Necesitamos evitar que la temperatura suba. Albus, necesito tu ayuda con el hechizo Vitas." Madame Pomfrey ordeno.

Snape corrió por la toalla húmeda y Dumbledore se unió a Madame Pomfrey al lado de Harry. Con el Director cerca de ellos, los tres estudiantes pudieron ver la expresión solemne en su cara, ni siquiera un pequeño brillo en sus ojos. Empezaron a nombrar hechizo tras hechizo. Snape rápidamente los asistió después de haber puesto la toalla húmeda en la frente de Harry. Era una escena caótica. Madame Pomfrey gritaba nombres de hechizos y entre Snape y Dumbledore tomaban turnos para lanzarlos mientras la medimago examinaba los signos vitales de Harry y revisaba entre páginas de libros.

Mientras tanto los tres estudiantes estaban sentados sollozando casi en pánico, cada uno con lágrimas corriendo por sus caras. Extrañamente, el único que lucia pacifico era la inconsciente forma de Harry. Si no fuera por el leve azul en sus labios, la reparación entre cortada y las gotas de sudor en su cara, podría parecer que estaba durmiendo. Esta imagen hizo a Ron orar por que todo esto fuera un sueño y que su mejor amigo estuviera en realidad dormido en la cama de al lado.

Finalmente, Madame Pomfrey pausó un poco más en sus comandos para examinar a Harry. Todos contuvieron la respiración.

"Ok, parece que las pociones empezaron a tomar efecto. Su pulso y respiración son normales." La medimago se dejo caer en una silla al lado de la cama y comenzó a echarse aire con la mano. Dumbledore y Snape se retiraron un poco para conversar.

Los tres estudiantes rodearon la cama de Harry. Hermione y Ron volvieron a agarrar las manos de Harry. Hermione y Neville lucían aliviados, pero Ron continuaba ido, una expresión que Neville no pude evitar notar.

"Hey, Ron, ¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto cauteloso.

Ron levanto la mirada, su rostro con una expresión vaga. Estuvo en silencio por un largo tiempo antes de hablar suavemente.

"No puedo evitar pensar que esto no a terminado, ¿sabes? Lo salvamos hoy, ¿Pero y la próxima vez? Uno de estos días, no lograremos traerlo de regreso. Creo que es la primera vez que me e dado cuenta de esto. No puedo explicarlo, pero nunca se sintió real como ahora. ¿Y como sabemos que en verdad lo hemos salvado? ¿Y si no despierta, o si lo hace y no es el mismo? Si algo daño su mente o algo así. Tú lo dijiste, Hermione, estaba delirando en el pasillo. ¿Y si eso es permanente?" dijo preocupado.

Hermione recordó la imagen de Harry tirado en el suelo sin saber lo que estaba pasando. La memoria le rompió el corazón y no pudo aguantar pensar que Harry quedaría así.

"No puedo creer que esto este pasando." Neville dijo incrédulo. "Harry siempre a sido una constante, ¿saben? Siempre pensé que estaría en el dormitorio, ayudándome en pociones o con Malfoy, salvando la escuela del próximo gran desastre, y solo siendo…bueno…Harry."

"Yo siento lo mismo, Neville." Hermione dijo con una mirada triste dirigida a su amigo. "Siempre lo tome como un hecho, que siempre estaría ahí por que así era Harry y siempre derrotaba a los malos. Siempre sobreviviendo." Trago saliva y se limpio varias de sus lágrimas.

De repente, Hermione sintió la mano de Harry moverse. Levanto la mirada para ver lo estirándose.

"Chicos, creo que esta despertando."

Los ojos de Harry parpadearon antes de abrirse. Permanecieron semi-cerrados de cansancios pero noto a sus tres amigos.

"¿'Mione? ¿Ron? ¿Neville?" murmuro débilmente.

"Hola, Harry." Hermione dijo en voz baja.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto aturdido.

"Te desmayaste, ¿lo recuerdas?" ella continuo.

"Oh," murmuro. Tembló cuando una oleada de tos ataco su cuerpo por unos momentos. Cuando termino su respiración era algo inestable. Era obvio que le era difícil respirar. "Lo siento si los asuste chicos." Susurro, sus ojos cerrándose.

"Esta bien, Harry, solo descansa." Hermione dijo cariñosamente, acariciando su mano.

Harry asintió levemente antes de caer dormido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madame Pomfrey acepto dejarlos quedarse la noche ya que no había nadie en la enfermería, ella trasformo una de las camas en un sofá, el cual coloco al lado de la cama de Harry.

Los tres eventualmente quedaron dormidos. Si alguien los hubiera visto, hubieran observado como Neville estaba acurrucado a un lado del sillón, su cabeza descansando en el brazo del sillón. Ron usando el brazo contrario del sillón como almohada, pero estaba un poco mas a gusto que Neville. Hermione, estaba acurrucada junto a el, usando su pecho como almohada.

A media noche, Harry despertó para ver esta imagen y solo la contemplo alegre por un tiempo antes de que Neville despertara y lo viera.

"Hola compañero." Susurro.

"Hola," Harry susurro de regreso. "Mira a esos dos. Y no se dan cuenta que se gustan."

Neville le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa. "Entonces me pregunto que pensaran de sus posiciones para dormir. Estoy seguro que no se quedaron dormidos así."

Harry sonrió. "Yo también."

"¡Ron, Hermione! ¡Harry esta despierto!" el exclamo en voz baja moviéndolos un poco.

Dos pares de ojos se abrieron. Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry y lo encontraron despierto y con una sonrisa de diversión en su cara. Ron miro hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que Hermione levanto la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Los dos rostros enrojecieron. Hermione se retiro rápidamente de Ron, murmurando una disculpa, avergonzada.

"Hola chicos," Harry susurro, sin poder hablar en voz alta. "Es bueno verlos."

Hermione se acerco. "¿Harry, nos reconoces?" Harry lucio un poco confundido ante esa pregunta pero asintió aliviando las preocupaciones de Hermione.

"Si, te reconozco, Hermione. Neville, ¿Cómo están tus quemaduras?" pregunto. Neville rió y le enseño sus brazos ya curados. Entonces Harry volteo hacia Ron. "¿Estas bien Ron?" El había notado la palidez en el rostro de su amigo.

Pero antes de que Ron pudiera responder, Madame Pomfrey se acerco.

"Oh bien, cariño, estas despierto. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien." Murmuro.

"Claro que lo estas. Espera un poco, voy a alertar al Director que estas despierto." Entro a su oficina y salio con el Director y Snape tras ella, quienes posiblemente vinieron por la chimenea de la oficina de Madame Pomfrey. Los tres se acercaron a Harry, quien se movió un poco, sabiendo lo que vendría.

"Sr. Potter, por favor dígame que no uso el hechizo que le di." Madame Pomfrey dijo desesperada, empezando la temida conversación.

"Lo siento." Harry murmuro. En cualquier otra situación, estaría diciendo cualquier cosa para evadir las preguntas, pero estaba demasiado cansado para dar ese esfuerzo.

"¡Pero creí que haber sido muy clara en que no podrías sobrevivir a esto!" ella exclamo, exasperada.

"Lo hizo Madame, sabia lo que estaba haciendo y también las consecuencias."

"Pero esa poción, es muy difícil; ¿Y de donde sacaste los ingredientes?" Harry bajo la mirada hacia su regazo con expresión de culpa. Ahora que estaba siendo interrogado acerca de sus acciones, se empezaba a sentir mas despierto.

"Potter," Snape gruño.

"¿Oops?" dijo con una sonrisa, avergonzado. El Maestro de Pociones aparentemente había notado los ingredientes faltantes de su oficina.

"Harry," Dumbledore dio un paso hacia delante con expresión sombría. "¿Cuánto tiempo tienes con esto?"

"Desde las vacaciones de Invierno, Señor. Er…la noche antes de volver."

Esas palabras le trajeron a Snape recuerdos. Le vinieron a la mente las palabras que había dicho Harry esa noche en su oficina. _Estaba visitando a alguien en el hospital… era una emergencia por eso espere hasta que los Dursleys estuvieran dormidos, y me escape y corrí hacia el hospital. _Entonces eso era lo que hacia. Había estado sacrificando su vida por la de otra persona y había sido golpeado por hacerlo.

"¿Y cuanto tiempo te queda?"

"Bueno, el Sr. Stenson lo tenia como tres meses antes de que se lo diagnosticaran, entonces yo diría que hasta Julio. Probablemente antes de mi próximo cumpleaños." Añadió desviando la mirada. Escucho a Madame Pomfrey y a Neville ahogar un grito. Y Hermione acaricio su mano para confortarlo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como la boca de Snape quedaba abierta y los ojos de Dumbledore se cerraban.

"¿Y es por esto que tus nuevos poderes de repente incrementaron?"

"Si Señor."

"¿Quién mas sabe sobre esto?" Dumbledore pregunto calmado, sin embargo un poco de desesperación se notaba en su voz.

"Er… bueno, todos los que están aquí."

"¿No les has dicho a los Stensons?" pregunto con una ceja levantada. Harry sintió una punzada de culpa.

"No exactamente, Señor. No lo tomarían muy bien."

"¿No crees que les gustaría saber?" pregunto gentilmente.

"No. Mire, hice esto para darles felicidad. Si les digo, arruinaría eso." El explico, suplicando que le entendieran.

"¿Debo entender que Sirius tampoco lo sabe?"

Harry asintió avergonzado. Parecía que exponer sus secretos estaba lastimando a más personas de las que hubiera esperado.

"¿No crees que tiene el derecho de saber?"

Harry asintió débilmente. "Me va a matar."

"Bueno, Sr. Potter, le aseguro que si no le dice ahora, este secreto suyo lo terminara matando a _El._"

Harry asintió.

"Albus, algunos estudiantes nos vieron a mi y a Potter cuando lo cargaba hasta aquí." Harry se ruborizo ante esta información. Ahora sabía que el maestro que lo odiaba lo había cargado en brazos dos veces. Harry se sintió avergonzado al saber que alguien había sido testigo en tan vulnerable y débil estado en múltiples ocasiones, especialmente por que este era Snape.

"Por favor, no quiero que nadie lo sepa." Harry le rogó. Dumbledore asintió.

"Si, estoy de acuerdo. No queremos que la información llegue a las manos equivocadas. Bueno entonces, voy a mandarle a Sirius una lechuza y le diré que tu necesitas hablar algo con el, ya que no es mi lugar el decirle." Dumbledore pauso mirando pensativo hacia Ron. "Todos deberíamos de irnos ahora; el Sr. Weasley y el Sr. Potter necesitan hablar."

Harry miro a Ron quien tenía el rostro inexpresivo, y estaba viendo en hacia Dumbledore pero no fijamente. Snape se fue, sus ropas ondeando tras el. Madame Pomfrey dejo un vaso con poción para dormir sin soñar en la mesa de noche con instrucciones de que Harry la tomara cuando terminaran. Hermione le dio un beso en la frente y le dio instrucciones de descansar antes de irse con un visiblemente tembloroso Neville quien le dirigió a Harry una débil sonrisa. La puerta hizo un click al cerrarse tras de ellos. Ahora la única luz en la habitación venia del brillo de la luna por fuera de la ventana, cayendo cerca de la cama de Harry pero dando la luz adecuada para ver. Todas las otras camas estaban vacías, lo cual Harry agradeció.

Harry se movió hasta quedar sentado, recargándose en la cabecera de la cama para apoyarse.

Ron ahora miraba sus rodillas. Harry hablo cauteloso.

"¿Ron, estas bien?"

Ron tomo aire profundamente y miro a Harry a los ojos. Harry estaba sorprendido de ver unas cuantas lagrimas silenciosas cayendo por su cara. Nunca había visto a su mejor amigo llorar.

"No Harry, no estoy bien. Esto fue la cosa más aterradora que he vivido. Y-y justo ahora me doy cuenta como va a ser el perderte," comenzó con voz temblorosa. Su voz comenzó a elevarse a la vez que se ahogaba con las lágrimas. "¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Harry, eres mi mejor amigo y te habrás ido en unos meses!" el prácticamente grito.

"Ron, lo siento mucho…"

"No. No lo hagas. Siempre te disculpas por todo como si fuera tu culpa. Supongo que esta vez, si has causado esto, pero no es como si hubieras querido que las cosas fueran así…" el pauso mirando a Harry con sospecha. "¿Cierto? ¿No hiciste esto por que quisieras morir, cierto?"

Harry negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

"Claro que no."

Ron cerró los ojos y asintió. "Bien." Los dos amigos se miraron en silencio por unos momentos antes de que lagrimas comenzaran a salir de los ojos de Ron con cada sollozó. "¡Harry no quiero que te mueras! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Quién se va a meter en problemas junto conmigo? Nos íbamos a graduar juntos y yo iba a presumir a todo el mundo que conocía a Harry Potter, el famoso Auror. Iba a ver con quien te ibas a casar y tu ibas a hablar conmigo para que entrara en razón cuando peleara con quien estuviera. Tú ibas a ser el padrino en mi boda si me casaba algún día, calmándome como siempre lo haces. No sabré donde voy en la vida, pero sabía que siempre ibas a estar junta a mí y entonces no importaba y sabía que todo terminaría bien. Demonios, Harry, ¡Tu ibas a estar ahí!" grito con lagrimas cayendo sobre su rostro. Harry sentía calidas lágrimas cayendo sobre la suya. Ron se calmo un poco y con un poco menos que un grito continuo. "Tu ibas a estar ahí, y ahora no lo estarás, y no se lo que voy a hacer."

"Ron lo siento tanto, quería estar ahí, en serio quería…"

"¿Entonces por que demonios hiciste esto? No, no me contestes, ya lo se. Siempre subestimas lo que en verdad significas para los demás y no había manera de que supieras lo que nos estabas haciendo a mí y a Hermione y a Sirius, o no lo hubieras hecho. Pero eso no hace que duela menos."

Harry no sabia que decir. ¿Qué podría decir? No había manera de aliviar los temores de Ron. El iba a morir y no estaría ahí para su mejor amigo. Había querido morir sin ningún lamento pero ahora sabía que eso era imposible. Ron se limpio las lágrimas. Miro hacia Harry abriendo y cerrando la boca inseguro de que decir.

"Yo…que quieres… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti…después?" pregunto después de un largo silencio.

"¿Huh?"

"Estoy aquí sentado haciendo un berrinche cuando eres tu el que debería de estar gritando y haciendo el berrinche. Pero…no se…necesito algo que hacer por ti después de… Julio. Necesito saber que estoy haciendo algo por ti cuando ya no estés aquí para hacerlo por ti mismo. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?" Ron pregunto sollozando.

Aunque sus palabras eran algo confusas, Harry sabía lo que estaba pidiendo: un último deseo. Por si algo pasaba y Harry nunca tuviera la oportunidad de pedir un último favor en su lecho de muerte, y Ron no se estuviera culpando por no saber que hubiera podido hacer para honrar la memoria de su amigo.

Harry se quedo viendo al triangulo de luz que reflejaba la luna en las sabanas de la cama continua, pensando en su respuesta. Sabía que solo quería que Ron se asegurara de que Sirius y Hermione estuvieran bien, pero sabía que no tenía que pedirle eso para que lo hiciera. Harry abrió su boca para pedir su deseo.

"Solo quiero que me recuerden." Pidió sin ni siquiera saber por que lo había dicho. Ron rió a pesar de sus lágrimas.

"No creo que eso sea un problema, tu estas en cada libro de historia que se han hecho en los últimos quince años y eres el héroe del mundo mágico."

"No. Ellos me recordaran como el niño-que-vivió, tú y 'Mione son los únicos que pueden recordarme como solo Harry. Eso es todo lo que quiero."

Ron se quedo viendo hacia Harry por unos momentos antes de hacer algo que Harry nunca espero. Lanzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y lo abrazo. Harry estaba un poco aturdido cuando Ron comenzó a llorar en su hombro, pero lo abrazo de regreso. Fue entonces cuando supo a lo que había renunciado: a su mejor amigo. Era la primera vez que sentía que alguien lo quería en verdad. Y por primera vez desde que se conocían, se deshicieron de su comportamiento de macho. No había nadie que los viera excepto por ellos dos.

"Lo siento tanto Harry. Debí de haberte hecho saber lo que significabas para mí y para 'Mione. Debí de haberte dicho que eres el mejor amigo que he tenido, pero nunca lo hice. Debí de haberte dicho que eres como un hermano para mí, incluso más que mis propios hermanos. Y ahora es demasiado tarde, no te lo dije a tiempo. Siempre pensé que lo sabias." Ron sollozo.

"No, Ron, siempre has sido el mejor amigo que he tenido. No es tu culpa. Ni siquiera pienses que es tu culpa, nunca. Prométeme eso." Harry dijo entre lágrimas silenciosas. Ron asintió y se separo de Harry. Se sentó de nuevo en la silla y se seco las lágrimas. Harry se recargo en la cabecera de la cama.

Viendo esto Ron se acerco y agarro la poción para dormir sin soñar y se la paso a Harry. Este lo miro confundido.

"Tómatela. Necesitas dormir y se que no lo conseguirás sin que la tomes esta noche." Se limpio una vez más las lágrimas como si tratara de borrar las evidencias de mostrar tan vulnerable emoción de dolor. Pero sus ojos rojos e hinchados y los ocasionales suspiros para calmarse lo delataban.

Harry sonrió y agarro la poción. "¿Qué crees que haces, planeando tomar el lugar de Madame Pomfrey?"

"Si claro. Hermione dijo que necesitabas dormir y NO quiero encontrarme de nuevo con la ira de Hermione." Ron dijo sonriendo.

Harry rió. "¿No quieres encontrarte de nuevo con la ira de Hermione? ¿Por que? ¿Perdiste el interés en tu pasatiempo favorito?" dijo refiriéndose a sus constantes discusiones.

"Hey, esa chica se pone mas aterradora cada año. Creo que hemos sido mala influencia para ella."

"Pues, no parece molestarte." Harry dijo astutamente, sonriendo un poco. Ron pauso tratando de descifrar lo que su amigo quería decir.

"¿Hey que estas tratando de decir con eso, compañero?"

"Oh nada, creo que ya es hora de que duerma."

"Oh no, no lo harás, ¡Dime lo que quisiste decir!" el rió. Tratando de alcanzar la poción siguiendo el juego, pero Harry solo adelanto un poco la poción en modo de brindis, "Salud." Y luego bebió de ella.

"Hey, eso no es justo." Ron rió, gentilmente quitándole el vaso de poción ya vació de las manos de Harry y depositándolo en la mesa. "¡Dime que quisiste decir! ¡Y si es lo que creo que es, no es cierto!"

Harry se recostó de nuevo. Sentía como la poción empezaba a surtir efecto.

"Claro…" murmuro.

"Muy bien, tienes que dormirte ya, pero definitivamente hablare contigo en la mañana." Ron dijo viendo como los ojos de Harry se cerraban.

Unos minutos después Ron pensó que Harry ya estaba dormido y se sorprendió oírlo hablar de nuevo.

"Sabes, no será tan malo. Podré ver a mis padres." Harry murmuro, medio dormido.

Ron cerro los ojos y tomo aire profundamente. Siempre olvidaba que Harry no tenía padres. "Si lo harás." Dijo poco convincente. No sabia que mas decir pero no estaba preocupado por sus poco convincentes respuestas ya que Harry estada casi dormido.

"¿Pero Ron?" susurro casi inconscientemente.

"¿Si?"

"Te voy a extrañar cuando me vaya."

Cuando la respiración de Harry finalmente se torno uniforme, Ron agarro su mano gentilmente.

"Por favor alíviate," susurro a su inconsciente amigo. "No te vayas, Harry. Te necesito a mi lado para hacer tantas cosas más. No me dejes; eres mi mejor amigo."

Entonces Ron se acurruco en su silla y miro a su amigo dormir, llorando sin poder evitarlo, pensando sobre lo difícil que el futuro iba a ser.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia, me tarde todo el fin de semana en completarlo y hoy solo revise errores, pero ejque ta larguito… ** (**

Espero que eso compense la tardanza. Ah… me hace llorar cada vez que lo leo imagínense traducirlo entre lagrimas! Snif Snif De tan solo acordarme me dan ganas de llorar de nuevo.

Pero espero que los haya conmovido y por supuesto gustado tanto como a mí. Y los que siguen… uff!

Bien ya saben espero muchos Reviews y gracias a Nemrak, África, morgana'scat, van dis, lore, yin, cat, jean, By Unika Olimka, Carolagd, melina, Akasha, Khye, Sâru, Yuli35 y demás personas que mandaron Reviews el capitulo anterior, sin ustedes esto no seria tan divertido como lo es, muchas gracias!

Bye Bye!


	18. Reacciones

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reacciones

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras tanto, en las habitaciones privadas de Severus, el maestro de pociones recorría la sala una y otra vez.

"¿Por qué esta pasando esto?" murmuraba para si mismo. Había una furiosa batalla en su interior. Estaban hablando de Harry Potter: el muchacho que había odiado desde el día en que se miraron por primera vez. Se parecía tanto a su Padre, al peor enemigo de Snape en la escuela. James Potter. El muchacho que había convertido sus días de escuela prácticamente un infierno. Y claro, su hijo _tenia_ que convertirse en el más famoso mago de Europa. Hasta este año había visto a Harry nada mas como un nuevo James, todos admirando el suelo que pisaba. La estrella del Quidditch. El héroe de la escuela. Pero ahora…

Ahora sabía que Pot…no Harry, era diferente en comparación con su padre. No era mimado como un pequeño príncipe quien se regodeaba por la atención que recibía. Snape finalmente reconocía que Harry realmente no le gustaba la atención. El chico dorado de Gryffindor realmente llevaba una vida muy difícil, la cual parecía empeorar cada día. Lo mas extraño de esto era lo que había escuchado decir al chico Weasley.

"_Y pensar que realmente defendiste a Snape en el desayuno. Si, Harry, enserio es alguien decente."_

¿Harry lo había defendido de su mejor amigo¿El mejor amigo que odiaba al maestro de Pociones¿En serio había intentado convencer a sus amigos que el profesor que le había hecho su vida un infierno por cinco años era un tipo decente?

Snape no era ni sordo ni estupido. Escuchaba las conversaciones de los estudiantes todo el tiempo. No había escuchado ni siquiera a un estudiante de Slytherin defenderlo¡y era su Jefe de Casa! De hecho, no podía recordar a nadie a parte de los profesores defendiéndolo, y la mayoría del tiempo era para advertir a los estudiantes de no decir malas palabras a otro profesor, en vez de por compasión. La única persona quien en realidad parecía agradarle por su forma de ser, era el Director.

Claro. ¡Claro! La única otra persona a quien podría agradarle se hace el héroe y ahora tiene una sentencia de muerte. pensó Snape a la vez que no paraba de caminar enojado. Sus estudiantes tenían suerte de que hubiera cancelado su siguiente clase, por que incluso el se hubiera asustado de la mirada amenazadora que cruzaba su cara en estos momentos.

No era que estuviera desesperado por que agradar a la gente. Obviamente, con todas las personas que ahuyentaba, era claro que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Nunca había tenido muchos amigos en su niñez o durante sus días de escuela. Había aprendido hace mucho tiempo como ser emocionalmente independiente. No necesitaba agradar a otras personas mientras lo respetaran, incluso si era respeto infundado por el miedo.

Pero seria agradable… se dijo a si mismo pero inmediatamente se cayo y ya que empezaba a sonar como uno de los discursos de Dumbledore.

"Severus, subestimas a las personas. Si tan solo les dieras una oportunidad, creo que te encontrarías placenteramente muy sorprendido. Después de todo, siempre es agradable tener personas que se preocupe por uno."

Pero a Potter no le importaba, y a el tampoco le importaba el estupido Gryffindor.

¿Entonces por que estas paseándote enojado por toda la habitación como si quisieras matar a algo desde que descubriste que estaba muriendo? pregunto una voz dentro de su cabeza. Snape le respondió que se callara con un demonio.

Decidió hacer un pequeño ejercicio mental que había empezado desde que se había enterado de la vida familiar de Harry. O tal vez lo había estado haciendo desde que el chico había empezado Hogwarts. Quizás mas tiempo atrás.

Muy bien. ¿Por qué odio a Potter? empezó silenciosamente, sentándose en el sofá.

Es un pequeño príncipe mimado. Oh si, eso ya no funciona mas. Ok, es un arrogante que busca atención. Bueno, eso no es exactamente verdad tampoco ya que odia la atención y muy poco autoestima. Molesta a otros niños solo por que puede. Demonios, escucho suficientes peleas fuera de mi salón y en los pasillos como para saber que el muchacho nunca es el que empieza las peleas y nunca molesta a los demás. Ok, piensa, piensa… bien todos le dan tratamiento especial por su fama. ¡Bueno algunos lo hacen! Bueno, supongo que eso no es su culpa. ¡Pero él totalmente desatiende las reglas! No que yo nunca rompí un buen numero de estas en mis días. ¡Oh vamos, Piensa¡Su padre era el maldito de James Potter!

Severus gruño de frustración. Siempre parecía olvidar que su pequeña lista no era tan convincente ahora. Lo único que se le ocurría era por que su padre era un imbécil arrogante. ¿Odiaba al muchacho por quien era su Padre? Un Padre que ni siquiera lo había criado.

¡Y mira quien es mi Padre! el pensó con asco. Mortifago de Corazón. Ignorante, subordinado y débil. Merlín, si la gente me juzgara por mi padre…

Snape vividamente recordaba lo indefenso que se veía el muchacho cuando Snape lo cargaba hacia la enfermería temprano ese día. Igual que la primera vez, pero más espantoso, ya que no sabía lo que tenía, por que no podía creer que tuviera una enfermedad fatal como lo decían sus amigos. El tono azul de sus labios, como respiraba con dificultad, Madame Pomfrey diciendo que su pulso se debilitaba. Su propia preocupación había resultado toda una sorpresa para el. El alivio que sintió cuando sus amigos les informaron a los adultos que Harry había despertado y hablado un poco con ellos, fue totalmente inesperado.

Oh Merlín y también estaba el comentario de Longbottom. _Necesito a mi co-presidente para el club 'Odiados por Snape'_. Le había dolido que Potter pensara que lo odiaba. Claro, no le hubiera dado mucho para que pensara lo contrario con la forma en que actuaba en clase. Pero por que debería de importarle¿Qué acaso no era cierto el comentario¿O no lo era? Estaba tan confundido. Y espera¿Le había dolido que Potter pensara eso? Eso no era cierto. ¿O si?

"¡Soy Severus Snape!" grito enojado hacia la vacía habitación. "¡A mi no me lastiman otras personas. No me importan otras personas, en especial el maldito de Harry Potter!"

"Nunca te avergüences de preocuparte por alguien, Severus." Una voz dijo detrás de él. La cabeza de Snape volteo rápidamente para encontrar un afligido Dumbledore.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas parado ahí?" Severus pregunto molesto.

"Lo suficiente." Dijo cansadamente. La expresión de Snape se suavizo un poco al ver el cansancio en el rostro del Director.

"Bueno, entonces deberías de entrar y sentarte." Dijo suspirando y señalando a la silla junto a el.

"Gracias Severus." Dumbledore entro y se sentó en la silla verde oscuro señalada.

"Albus, quizás esto es otra de las horribles bromas de Potter. Algo para llamar atención."

Dumbledore levanto la mirada y sonrió tristemente. "Severus, incluso tu conoces a Harry para saber que el es mejor que eso."

"¿Y no ahí ninguna esperanza para encontrar una cura?" Snape pregunto suspirando.

"No. Poppy me dijo que había nada que lo curar una vez que es transferido y no hay manera de que se transfiera a alguien más. Eh contactado a algunos expertos en casos raros de la medicina y me dieron la misma respuesta." Suspiro. "No creo que haya sabido como nos iba a afectar esto. Poppy se siente culpable por haberle dado el hechizo. Acabo de terminar de hablar con Minerva y Remus. Ambos lo quieren mucho y dudo que Harry lo sepa."

"¿Cómo lo tomaron?" Snape pregunto con curiosidad, sentándose en el sofá. Dumbledore.

"Los dos están sorprendidos, no dijeron mucho. Lo ultimo que vi, estaban en las habitaciones de Minerva, sentados en su mesa, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Trataban de asimilar todo. Ellos serán los únicos a los que les diré. Es decisión de Harry a quien mas decirle, no mía. Solo les dije por que necesito a Minerva enterada de todo lo que podría ir mal, siendo su Jefe de Casa. Remus lo hubiera descubierto de todas maneras, ya que Sirius se enterara pronto. Creo que es seguro asumir que Remus hubiera adoptado a Harry hace mucho tiempo si hubiera sido seguro y legal, pero con su condición de Hombre Lobo, bueno, hubiera sido imposible. Incluso ahora, no estoy seguro que deba informar a mas. ¿Acaso Hagrid tiene derecho a saberlo¿Los Weasleys¿Los Stensons? No lo se. No puedo juzgar eso."

Snape nunca antes había visto al hombre mayor lucir tan cansado y confundido. Nunca le había faltado una respuesta antes.

"Creo que estas en lo correcto, Albus. En realidad eso es asunto de Potter. Es el quien tiene que decidir a quien decirle. Si le dices a mucha gente sin su consentimiento, el nunca confiara en ti de nuevo." dijo, tratando de esconder la duda en su voz. Pauso un poco. "¿Cómo te sientes tu, Albus¿Estas…erm…estas bien?" el pregunto. Se sentía extraño mostrar preocupación y extrañamente un poco vulnerable. Afortunadamente, el Director no lo hizo notar. Hubo un incomodo silencio.

"Debí de haber visto esto, Severus. Pensé que algo andaba mal con el. De repente mostraba tantas habilidades tan avanzadas. Pero no lo quise forzar a que dijera nada. Me convencí a mi mismo de que si Harry guardaba algún secreto, no era algo serio, o que el acudiría a mi. No quise creer que algo podía ir mal, especialmente no tan mal como esto. Esta es la segunda vez que subestimo lo serio de una situación que tiene que ver con el. Quería tanto que llevara una vida feliz que parece que me convencí que las cosas estaban bien cuando no lo estaban. Estaba tan cegado por lo que quería creer sobre su vida, que no vi la realidad." Dijo claramente apenado.

"Me suena familiar." Severus murmuro pensando en como había hecho lo mismo a su manera.

"¿Y como te sientes acerca de todo esto, Severus?" Dumbledore pregunto, mirando a los ojos de Snape como si buscara en su alma.

"Esperas que simpatice con el muchacho, Albus. El sabia lo que hacia y debería de estar preparado para lidiar con las consecuencias de sus acciones." Dijo Snape apáticamente.

"Severus, deberías de saber muy bien ya, que te conozco demasiado bien como para saber cuando estas mintiendo." Dumbledore dijo, un pequeño brillo reapareció en sus ojos. Snape se mofo de él, pero no pudo ser tan convincente como antes. "Clara, Claro, como tu digas. ¿Es el hijo de James Potter, cierto? Bueno no te molestare mas sobre esto en este momento, pero hablaremos de esto mas tarde cuando tengas tiempo de pensar y aclarar tu confusión. Pero me alegro, a pesar de todo, que estas comenzando a pensar en el como algo mas que el hijo de James." Dumbledore sonrió y se fue, dejando a Snape preguntándose por vez numero mil como exactamente era que el este sabia lo que pensaba.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

Harry estaba sentado en la cama de la enfermería con un pedazo de pergamino en su regazo. Su pluma tocaba el pergamino de vez en cuando, pero cuando le faltaban las palabras, se iba directamente entre sus dientes. ¿Cómo podía concentrarse para terminar su ensayo de Historia de la Magia cuando Sirius estaba por llegar?

De repente, las puertas se abrieron. Harry se paralizo. ¿Qué es lo que iba a decirle? Miro hacia la ventana. ¿Estaba demasiado alto como para saltar?

Entonces, la cara de Hermione apareció por la puerta y Harry empezó a respirar de nuevo. Ella solo sonrió.

"¿Nervioso?" pregunto caminando hasta el lado de su cama.

"No."

"¿Entonces por que parece como si un montón de Dementotes fuera a entrar en cualquier minuto?"

Harry sonrió avergonzado. "Oh bueno, al menos tengo una mirada de valentía en mi cara." Dijo con sarcasmo.

"Sabes, Harry, esta bien estar nervioso. Va a ser muy difícil decirle algo como esto, digo, quien sabe como vaya a reaccionar. Yo también estaría nerviosa en tu lugar."

"Bueno Gracias, 'Mione… creo." Dijo, inseguro de si su comentario era para que se sintiera mejor o no.

"Solo recuerda, que ya lo has hecho una vez con Ron y conmigo, y nosotros todavía seguimos a tu lado."

Sorpresivamente, eso si ayudo a Harry a sentirse mejor. Nunca había comparado a los dos antes, pero si había hecho lo mismo con ellos, de cierta forma.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y Sirius entro por ellas.

"Hola, Hermione."

"Hola. Bueno, enserio me tengo que ir. Te veo luego, Harry." Dijo ella apretando un poco la mano de Harry en señal de apoyo. Y salio de la habitación, cerrando las puertas detrás de ella.

"Hey Harry, Dumbledore me dijo que estabas aquí y necesitas hablar conmigo. ¿Qué es lo que pasa¿Por qué estas aquí de nuevo?" pauso. "¿No tiene que ver con eso Muggles de nuevo, o si? Por que si es así…"

"Cálmate, Sirius, no es eso."

"Oh, ya veo, bueno entonces," dijo sentándose en la silla por un lado de la cama de Harry. "¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

Harry tomo aire. Esto iba a ser difícil.

"¿Sabes lo que es el Cáncer, Sirius?" dijo suspirando.

"Nunca oí sobre eso." Dijo negando con la cabeza.

"Es una enfermedad Muggle; muy grave. Muchos tipos son terminales, eso significa que muchos mueren por ella. Bueno, durante el verano la mayoría del tiempo la pase con esta familia de Muggles, los Stensons, y me encariñe mucho con ellos. Entonces al Sr. Stenson le diagnosticaron Cáncer."

"Lo siento mucho, Harry, eso debió de haber sido muy duro. ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudar?" lo interrumpió. Harry levanto las manos para detenerlo.

"Por favor, Sirius, no eh terminado y probablemente debería decir esto antes de que pierda el coraje para hacerlo¿Ok?"

Sirius asintió para que continuara.

"Bueno, encontré que existe solo una forma para curarlo. Y-yo…" comenzó a tartamudear.

"Esta bien, Harry, continua. Puedes decírmelo." Sirius dijo apoyándolo. Harry respiro profundamente de nuevo.

"Bueno, el Cáncer no puede ser destruido, solo transferido." Sirius frunció el ceño en confusión antes de que quedara boquiabierto. Se recargo en la silla rápidamente como si lo hubiera dado una bofetada.

"¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo, Harry?" sus ojos abiertos como platos. "¿Por qué estas en la enfermería? No. No lo hiciste. Por favor dime que no lo hiciste…"

"Lo hice. Sirius, lo siento tanto, pero no podía dejarlo morir. Así es que lo transferí en mi." Harry dijo en voz baja.

Los siguientes minutos fueron un caos. Primero, Sirius empezó a desmayarse, sus ojos empezaron a voltearse. Justo cuando Harry iba a llamar a Madame Pomfrey, Sirius recobro los sentidos y comenzó a gritar que no era cierto. Después de que Harry lo convenció que si lo era, exigió simplemente que lo devolviera. Harry le explico que eso era imposible por eso Sirius le ordeno a Harry que le diera el hechizo para trasferirlo en el.

"¡No, Sirius! Nunca dejaría que lo hicieras…de cualquier manera, es imposible." Harry dijo negando con su cabeza. Sirius se dejo caer en la silla y puso su cabeza entre las manos.

"¿No hay una manera de curarlo?" dijo desesperado, masajeando a lado de sus ojos.

"No."

"Bueno¿Cuántos años son para que se haga fatal?"

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. "No son años, Sirius. Me queda, máximo, hasta Julio."

"¿Que?" Pregunto Sirius como loco, brincando de la silla. "¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Harry¿En que estabas pensando¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA CONTIGO?" grito.

"Yo…" empezó a decir, pero Sirius lo interrumpió.

"¿Y no me lo dijiste antes¿Cómo **demonios** pudiste hacerme esto?"

"Lo siento." Dijo en voz baja, peleando por no derramar lagrimas.

"¿Lo sientes?" pregunto incrédulo. "¿LO SIENTES¿Tu madre sacrifico su _vida_ por ti y así es como se lo agradeces¿Dando tu vida así como así como si su sacrificio no fuera nada?"

Esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en el corazón de Harry. Trato de permanecer en calma pero podía sentir la sensación de que su garganta ardía y lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. Su voz se oía notablemente forzada. "No. Solo hice un sacrificio por mi mismo por alguien a quien consideraba como familia."

"¿Qué, a alguien que conociste solo este verano¿Cómo puedes ser tan estupido¡Eso no es familia Harry¡El no es tu familia!" Sirius grito con ira.

"¡Bueno necesito tener una familia y los Dursleys claramente no califican como una¿Entonces si el no es mi familia quien lo es?" Harry respondió enojado, conteniendo las lágrimas.

"¡Yo¡Yo soy tu familia!" le Grito Sirius.

"¿En serio¿Solo por que tienes el titulo de padrino?" Harry siguió diciendo todavía muy enojado.

"¡Me escape de Azkaban por ti!" Sirius grito de regreso.

"¡Te escapaste de Azkaban por que querías matar a Peter¡No te importe ni madres hasta que te dije que quería vivir contigo!" Harry grito, acercándose un poco a él enojado. "¿Y siquiera te preguntaste una vez por que estaba tan emocionado por ir a vivir con alguien quien yo pensaba quería matarme unos minutos antes¿No consideraste que podría haber una razón por la cual estaba tan desesperado de alejarme de los Dursleys para vivir con un convicto fugitivo¡No¡Por que no te importaba! Entonces no me vengas con esta mierda de querer ser una figura paterna."

Sirius lo miro herido por sus palabras y el enojo de Harry se derritió hasta desaparecer.

"Oh Dios mío, Sirius, lo siento mucho. No quise decir eso."

"No, tienes razón Harry. Eh sido un terrible padrino. Pero te equivocas al decir que no me importas. Siempre me has importado desde el día en que naciste. Le rogué a Hagrid que te dejara a mi cuidado cuando tus padres murieron. Nunca te hubiera hecho a un lado por vengarme de Peter si Hagrid te hubiera dejado a mi cargo. De verdad. No pude pensar en ti vivo mientras estaba en Azkaban, por que eso era un recuerdo feliz que ellos me podían quitar. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Peter. Después de que me adaptara a estar fuera de Azkaban, tú me importabas más que cualquier venganza contra Peter. Pero entonces ignore lo que tenia enfrente de mi nariz, acerca de esos bastardos con los que vivías. ¡Oh Merlín, si hubiera estado ahí, no hubieras hecho esto!" explico Sirius, soltando las lagrimas.

"No es cierto, Sirius. Lo hubiera hecho de todas formas. Pero me alegra que estés conmigo ahora." Dijo Harry ya mas calmado.

Sirius se volvió a sentar por un lado de él y agarro las manos de Harry con ambas manos. Descanso su cabeza en ellas, y lloro. "No. no. no. no Esto no esta pasando."

"Lo siento mucho Sirius." Harry tomo un poco de aire a la vez que lloraba. Sirius lo miro y sorbió por la nariz para tranquilizarse.

"Cuando eras pequeño, todos solíamos llamarte Cornamenta Júnior. ¿Sabias eso?" pregunto Sirius con la voz grave de estar llorando. Harry solo negó con la cabeza.

"James pensaba que serias un Cazador como el, y Lily dijo que serias un buen Bateador por que pateabas mucho cuando estabas en su estomago. Yo dije que serias un Guardián por que solías sentarte en la puerta y no dejabas que nadie pasara sin que te levantaran. Remus dijo que serias un Buscador. No se por que. Quizás por que era lo único que quedaba. Pero yo creo que vio algo más. El siempre fue el listo. Me alegro de que te convirtieras en un Buscador. Eres excelente. Me sentí tan orgulloso de di cuando te vi jugar. Eres mejor incluso que James. Estaba tan orgulloso," sorbió aire de nuevo. Harry no sabía por que Sirius le contaba esto pero le gustaba escucharlo.

"James y yo siempre peleábamos sobre quien te cargaba y Lily se enojaba por que pensaba que te dejaríamos caer."

Harry rió a pesar de sus lágrimas.

"Siempre los bromeaba sobre que te iba a raptar en la noche para quedarme contigo. Me hicieron tu Padrino por que sabían que yo no me conformaría de ninguna otra forma." Le dijo a Harry con una sonrisa y ojos llorosos.

"Y ahora que finalmente tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo. Te iba a mostrar que era un gran padrino. Y ahora… y ahora…" Sirius rompió en llanto en sus manos que seguían agarradas de las de Harry.

"Oh Merlín. Primero James y Lily y ahora tu. Estoy perdiendo a todos."Murmuro. Harry sintió un desgarrador golpe de culpa.

"Lo siento tanto, Sirius," Harry dijo llorando. "Lo siento."

"¡Te iba a mostrar lo que era tener un verano genial¡Tenia planeadas tantas cosas¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?" sus palabras le clavaron el corazón de Harry. Sabía que era una gran sorpresa para todos¿pero por que tenían que restregarle en la cara todas las cosas que se iba a perder? No es que se fuera a ir a una gran fiesta que ellos no estuvieran invitados o algo así¡Se estaba muriendo!

Sirius debió de haber visto la expresión de dolor en su cara por que la suya se suavizó inmediatamente.

"Lo siento, Harry. Es solo que no se que voy a hacer sin ti."Sirius hundió su cara entre sus manos. "¿Por que?" y lloro otro poco. "¿Por qué pensaste que tu merecías esto mas que ese Muggle?"

Harry en realidad estaba agradecido que preguntaran eso. Ahora podría explicar por que lo había hecho.

"Sirius, el es Padre. Tiene una esposa y una hija. Significa tanto para ellas. Estarían perdidas sin el. Su hija, Kota, me dijo que lo quería más que su vida misma. ¿Ves? No podía dejar que eso se destruyera cuando podía hacer algo para remediarlo." Explico desesperado. Sabía que Sirius no podía decir nada respecto a esto. De seguro vería cuan importante era el Sr. Stenson.

Pero Sirius solo lo veía con una expresión de horror. "Harry¡ahí gente que siente exactamente lo mismo por ti¿Qué no lo entiendes? Yo moriría por ti sin dudarlo."

Estudio un poco la cara de Harry y enseguida capto la expresión de incredulidad que Harry sentía. El nunca se había sentido querido en su niñez. Incluso ahora, no creía que nadie lo podía querer como los Stensons se querían los unas a los otros, o como los Weasleys se amaban por igual. Sabia que Sirius se preocupaba por el, pero Harry había abandonado la fantasía de que ellos podían tener lo que los Stensons y los Weasleys tenían. Su oportunidad había muerto el día en que sus padres fallecieron.

Sirius agarro a Harry por los hombros y lo miro a los ojos frenéticamente. "¿No lo sabias¿Me crees verdad Harry?" este asintió pero sus ojos mostraban la verdad. No, no lo creía.

"Supongo que esta es la peor consecuencia de dejarte con esos monstruos." Murmuro Sirius. Harry no estaba seguro de lo que quería decir con eso.

De repente Sirius extendió sus brazos hacia Harry y lo abrazo. Comenzando a sollozar en su hombro.

Harry le regreso el abrazo algo forzado al nunca haber estado en esa situación y dejo que Sirius llorara.

------------------------------------------------ oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

**AN:** Awww!!!!!! Pobre de mi Sirius y mi Harry y mi Sev¿no son lindos? Bueno aquí tienen su regalo de Navidad, aunque algo triste pero algo es algo. Reviews!!!!!! Mi regalo!!!!!!

Espero que hayan disfrutado su Navidad y sus regalos. ¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!!!

Bye Bye!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Pequeños Obstáculos

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pequeños Obstáculos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry fue forzado a permanecer en cama de la enfermería por los siguientes días, a pesar de sus protestas. Hermione, claro, le traía los trabajos que dejaban de tarea y encantada le enseñaba todo lo que había perdido de clases. Cuando no estaba leyendo, haciendo tareas, o entreteniendo a sus visitas, gravaba sus iniciales en la mesa de madera por un lado de su cama con una jeringa que habían dejado por un lado de su cama después de la noche que había llegado. Las gravaba donde Madame Pomfrey no podía verlas. Sabía que probablemente se pondría furiosa si supiera que había maltratado su lugar de trabajo de tal manera, pero realmente no se sentía culpable sobre esto; Siempre le daban esta cama y había visitado la enfermería mas veces que cualquiera otro estudiante de Hogwarts. Era prácticamente su cama de cualquier forma.

Claro su ausencia a clases no paso desapercibida y la historia de que Snape lo llevaba en brazos por los pasillos se había expandido por toda la escuela. (Se encogía de vergüenza cada vez que le preguntaban sobre eso.) Todo el que no supiera la verdad se le había dicho la historia que había inventado Snape. Dijeron que Harry había tratado de beber algo de poción para quitar moretones y otras heridas para deshacerse de algunos moretones causados por el Quidditch, pero que Harry había tenido una mala reacción a esta ya que no estaba bien hecha. No le había agradado mucho a Harry este rumor ya que sabía que su poción había estado perfecta, pero era mejor que la verdad.

A la única que Harry dejo que le dijeran la verdad fue a Eloise, ya que Neville quiso decirle. Harry estuvo de acuerdo con la condición de que mantuviera alejada a Eloise de la enfermería unos días después de que le dijera para que se calmara. No tenía ánimos como para lidiar con otra persona histérica.

Para cuando la dejaron venir a ver a Harry, ya estaba definitivamente más calmada. Pero sus ojos todavía estaban rojos e irritados. Cuando le prometió que en cuanto saliera en unos días más seguirían con las lecciones, ella empezó a llorar un poco, pero no estaba histérica, para el alivio de Harry.

Muchos otros, incluyendo los miembros del equipo de Quidditch, vinieron a verlo. Cuando vieron que estaba bien, rieron y bromearon un poco sobre no beber algo que Snape había ordenado que hiciera.

Había siempre ciertas miradas de sospecha y preocupación en cada par de ojos que lo miraban, ya que, si no era nada serio, como Harry insistía¿entonces por que seguía en la enfermería por tanto tiempo? Ellos siempre hacían lo posible por alejar esos pensamientos, mas contentos por sentirse aliviados que Harry estaba bien, que aventurarse en otros territorios al preguntarse si era algo mas.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

Una semana después, Harry entro al Gran salón a la hora del desayuno para encontrar a todos alborotados y conversando entusiasmados. A la vez que caminaba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, noto que muchas de las chicas compartían risitas y chismes, mientras que los chicos parecían algo enfermos. Entre ellos Ron.

En el camino, Cho Chang se topo con el.

"Hola Harry." Dijo sonriendo coquetamente.

"Er…hey Cho."

"Recuerda, estoy libre ahora." Dijo despidiéndose y señalándolo con el dedo cuando se alejaba. Harry se quedo sorprendido ante sus palabras.

Bueno, eso fue un poco directo. ¿Qué pretendía con eso?

Muchas otras chicas en el Gran Salón parecían haber encendido el botón para coquetear.

Harry se deslizo en el asiento al lado de Ron. "¿Qué esta pasando?"

"¡Otro maldito baile. Como si no hubiera sido estresante la primera vez!" dijo malhumorado.

"¿Un baile?" pregunto, mirando a Cho ya que sus amigas estaban riendo y mirándolo constantemente. La misma Cho lo estaba observando. Cuando se miraron a los ojos, le guiño el ojo haciendo que Harry alzara sus cejas y que sus amigas se soltaran riendo. Se voltio de regreso con sus amigos.

"Si Harry, un baile. Por favor dime que no te pondrás a maldecir sobre esto como Ron." Suplico Hermione.

"Quizás no sea tan malo este año. Por lo menos no tengo que bailar en frente de todos." Harry dijo optimista.

"¿Has olvidado el pequeño problemita de preguntarle a una chica, Harry?" Ron pregunto exasperado.

"No, pero creo que se a quien le voy a preguntar este año." Dijo pensativo.

"¿En serio, Harry¿A quien?" Hermione pregunto entusiasmada.

"Te lo diré después de que le pregunte." Respondió de forma misteriosa.

"¿Y tu, Ron, ya sabes a quien le vas a preguntar?" Hermione pregunto casualmente, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Harry podía ver como trataba de ocultar su ansiedad acerca del tema.

Ron se sonrojo y miro con mucho interés el cáliz de jugo de calabaza. "Nop, no tengo idea. ¿Y tú que 'Mione¿Con quien quieres ir?" pregunto, mirando lentamente hacia ella.

Hermione también se sonrojo, mirando a su plato. "Oh no lo se." Dijo, revolviendo la comida de su plato.

Harry no pudo evitarlo; y se soltó a reír. Los otros dos solo lo miraron con curiosidad.

"¿Que?" Pregunto Ron.

"Nada." Dijo todavía sonriendo. "Es que ustedes son muy graciosos chicos."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?" Hermione pregunto.

"Nada." Respondió sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Bueno de cualquier forma, ustedes dos no tienen por que preocuparse acerca de todo esto. Solo pregúntenle a alguien lo mas rápido que se pueda. Estoy segura que hay muchas chicas con quien les gustaría ir y están esperando solo que les pregunten para ir con ustedes." Dijo ella, viendo directamente hacia Ron.

Neville también vio esto y cruzó miradas con Harry. Para luego soltarse riendo como locos.

"¿Que?" Ron pregunto exasperado.

"Nada." Neville y Harry respondieron al mismo tiempo.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

Varios días después, Harry iba hacia la biblioteca investigar algo, mientras Ron recibía tutoría sobre Pociones de parte de Hermione. Cuando Cho Chang choco con el al entrar a la biblioteca, y esta miro sobre su hombro con una mirada coqueta cuando se alejaba. Siguió caminado como si nada cuando diviso a Ginny Weasley quien parecía a punto de llorar. Estaba mirando un libro con sus codos sobre la mesa y sus mano entre su cabello en señal de frustración. Harry camino directamente hacia ella.

"Hey Ginny¿Esta todo bien?" pregunto gentilmente.

Ginny levanto la mirada. Luciendo avergonzada.

"Si, solo tengo problemas entendiendo algunas cosas de la escuela." Dijo suspirando cansada.

"Se como es eso," Harry dijo sonriéndole. "¿De que materia?"

"Estudios Muggles. Pensé que seria fácil y ya que mi papá adora tanto las cosas Muggles, me imagine que seria divertido tomar la clase. ¡Sin embargo es tan difícil¡Debí haber tomado la clase de Adivinación!"

"¿Qué tal un poco de ayuda? Digo, crecí como un Muggle, tal vez podré explicarte algunas cosas mejor que un libro."

"¿En serio?" pregunto, sonando agradecida.

"Claro que si."

"Bien, mientras… bueno¿Por favor no le cuentes a nadie de mi familia sobre esto? No quiero que sepan que tengo problemas con esto."

Harry le sonrió aceptando la petición a la vez que sacaba la silla y se sentaba en ella. "Seguro. No diré ni una palabra sobre esto, con una sola condición."

"¿Cuál es?" Ella pregunto.

"Que nunca vuelva a escucharte decir Debí haber tomado la clase de Adivinación."

Ginny rió ante esto. "Ok."

Harry acerco su silla a la de ella y miro el libro. "¿Entonces acerca de que estamos aprendiendo?"

"Televisión. En el libro dice que 'Es una caja que muchos Muggles tienen en sus casas. Les muestra programas por medio de imágenes de cosas reales o imaginarias. Los programas con imágenes pueden ser programadas regularmente o por medio de videocasetes que insertan en la televisión, con personas reales o caricaturas dibujadas que se mueven'." Ella leyó.

"Wow. Eso si que lo hace confuso. Deja ver si lo puedo explicar mejor." Harry se lanzo a una larga explicación sobre la televisión, comparando cosas mágicas para que Ginny le entendiera mejor. Le dijo que era como fotos mágicas representando diferentes obras, o como WWN noticias, con fotos que le acompañaban. Explico como eran los comerciales, los videocasetes y las noticias. Le contó sobre las películas que había visto en el verano con los Stensons para darle una idea de lo que hablaba. Fue mas difícil de explicar de lo que el había imaginado, pero era divertido explicar algo con lo cual era familiar, ya que había crecido con Muggles.

Como había pasado cuando enseñaba a Neville y Eloise, sintió orgullo cuando Ginny por fin entendió los conceptos, y la mirada de comprensión se vio en su rostro. Al final de la explicación, ella sonrió alegre hacia el.

"¡Por fin lo entendí¡Muchas gracias, Harry!"

Harry le regalo una sonrisa de lado. "No hay problema, me alegra poder ayudar. ¿Entonces que es lo que sigue?"

Pasaron por estufas, baterías, y CDs ese día. Harry acepto encontrarse con Ginny dos días a la semana para tutoría, y en cualquier momento que lo necesitara. Juro que no abriría la boca sobre esto, para el alivio de Ginny. Ella le rogó que la dejara hacer algo a cambio, así es que el le pidió que lo ayudara a buscar lo que estaba investigando, pero rechazo pedir cualquier otra cosa.

Ginny dejo la biblioteca recordando exactamente por que este era el chico que ella adoraba.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

"Hey Eloise, te ves estresada. ¿Qué pasa?" Harry pregunto sentándose junto a ella en la biblioteca.

"Oh no es nada." Dijo ella con un tono que indicaba todo lo contrario.

"No te hará nada bien sentarse sola y desanimada. Soy la persona ideal para acompañarte cuando estas así, sabes." Harry dijo con una sonrisa. Eloise solo suspiro.

"Gracias, pero en verdad no quiero hablar de esto." Dijo con una débil sonrisa. Harry estaba seguro que sabia exactamente por que estaba triste. Ya que era difícil pedirle a una chica ir a un baile, pero era mucho mas difícil esperar que alguien te lo pidiera, especialmente si nadie te lo había pedido el año anterior, como era el caso de Eloise. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar de nuevo lo que Ron y el habían dicho mientras intentaban encontrar pareja para el baile del año pasado.

"_Preferiría ir solo que ir con… con Eloise Midgen, digamos."_

Sabia que Ron nunca diría eso ahora, conociendo a Eloise a través de Harry, pero Harry todavía deseaba haberla defendido el año pasado.

"Muy bien, bueno¿me preguntaba si podría preguntarte algo?"

"Claro Harry, puedes preguntarme lo que sea." Dijo ella sonriendo.

"¿Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?"

Cualquier cosa que Eloise esperaba que él le preguntara, era obvio que no era esto. Ya que se le quedo mirando como si tuviera dos cabezas.

"¿Que?"

"Bueno como amigos, claro. No quisiera tomar el lugar de Roger Davies." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Solo pensé que seria mas divertido si voy contigo y prometo no esconderme detrás de la mesa del ponche toda la noche."

Ella continúo viéndolo con la boca abierta. "¡Harry, no seas ridículo¡Tienes la oportunidad de ir con cualquier chica de aquí¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes? Prácticamente cada chica de la escuela quiere ir contigo." Harry giro los ojos ante la exageración.

"Por favor, Eloise. Incluso si eso fuera cierto, lo cual no lo es, no quisiera ir con todas esas superficiales, y molestas chicas quienes están mas preocupadas por como se ven y sobre cual es su reputación. Digo¿quien necesita preocuparse por arruinar la imagen de una chica por ser mal compañero o algo así?"

"Harry, estarías cometiendo suicidio social." Ella dijo totalmente seria. Harry solo rió.

"Primero que nada, no me importa nada de eso. Segundo, estas subestimándote, Eloise. Incluso si me importara algo de eso, todavía lo preguntaría." Le aseguro. "¿Entonces me darás una respuesta o me dejaras esperando?"

"¿Harry, estas seguro? Digo todavía puedes cambiar de opinión y no me importaría." Ella presiono, mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Eloise, escucha, no lo hubiera preguntado si no lo quisiera. Si no quieres ir conmigo solo di que no, pero me encantaría llevarte si tu lo quieres. Pero debo advertirte que yo…er… no se muy bien como bailar. "

"¿Estas seguro? Ultima oportunidad…"

"Tan seguro como que Filch necesita una vida social." Dijo sonriendo. Entonces una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Eloise.

"¡Oh Harry, muchas gracias¡Si, me encantaría ir contigo¡Eres el mejor de los amigos!" ella exclamo. De repente, su cara se relajo un poco cuando un pensamiento pasó por su mente. "Espera, Harry¿estas seguro que podrás hacerlo, considerando todas las cosas?" ella pregunto con delicadeza. Harry frunció el seño pensativo. No había pensado en eso. Con su permiso, Neville le había dicho a Eloise acerca del Cáncer.

"Oh si. Te diré lo que haremos; Yo seré tu cita de reserva. Si Roger Davies viene tocando tu puerta, definitivamente sigue adelante. Si para el baile todavía no tienes cita, entonces yo te acompañare¿es un trato?" negocio pero Eloise sacudió su cabeza.

"No, solo le diré a mi futuro marido que tendrá que tocar la puerta en otro momento. Si no te sientes bien para bailar esa noche, robaremos de las cocinas una galletas dulces, chocolate y unos malvaviscos y los asaremos en la chimenea y te contare sobre los cuatro hijos que decidí que Roger y yo tengamos¿suena bien para ti?" Harry sonrió.

"Suena genial."

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

Ron se había convertido en una bola de nervios desde que el baile había sido anunciado. A veces se podía ver perdido en sus pensamientos y cada vez que Hermione le preguntaba algo enrojecía y empezaba a tartamudear. Hermione parecía confundida por el comportamiento de Ron, pero Harry sabia exactamente que es lo que pasaba. Por esa razón, el aparto un poco a Hermione después de la cena y dijo que hablaría con Ron para ver que 'era lo que le estaba pasando'. Ella acepto mandando una mirada de preocupación hacia Ron y salio rumbo a la biblioteca.

"Hey Ron, vamos a caminar." Dijo a la vez que conducía a su amigo hacia fuera. Los dos comenzaron una lenta caminata.

"Entonces¿por que quisiste caminar, Harry?" pregunto Ron.

"Creo que lo sabes."

"¿Huh? No se de lo que estas hablando." Respondió indignado, pero su cara roja lo descubría.

"Bueno, entonces estoy seguro que estas totalmente relajado acerca de todo esto del baile."

"¿Así de obvio es, huh?" sonrió avergonzado.

"Solo por que te conozco muy bien. ¿Entonces que es lo que te preocupa?"

"Bueno, yo…er…tengo alguien en mente, quizás a quien yo como que quiero preguntarle…" al final tocio mirando para otro lado.

"Hermione," Harry dijo casualmente, señalando a Ron que continuara. La cabeza de Ron giro hacia Harry, con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como plato.

"¿LO SABES?" Harry giro los ojos.

"Claro que lo se, Ron. Eh visto la forma en que actúan el uno con el otro. ¡Te e visto darle miradas 'secretas' todo el tiempo, a veces te le quedas mirando por 10 minutos!"

"¡No lo hago!" grito. Harry solo lo miro a los ojos. "Ok, bueno talvez a veces." Rió avergonzado. Los dos continuaron caminando.

"Ella también te mira en secreto."

"¿En serio?" pregunto, volteando rápido hacia Harry sorprendido.

"Sip. Es muy entretenido verlos, debo decir."

Ron pauso nervioso.

"Entonces si le pregunto para lo del baile, piensas que…"

"SE que ella dirá que si."

"¿Y no seria raro?"

"Ahora eso, no puedo garantizarlo, pero no creo que sea un raro malo."

Ron sonrió. "Gracias, Harry."

Harry le sonrió de vuelta. "No hay problema, compañero, solo pregúntale antes de que te de un ataque de nervios por que ella esta empezando a pensar que estas loco." Pauso. "Bueno de hecho, ella probablemente ya_ sabe _que estas loco entonces no tiene caso ocultar eso." Dijo con voz seria pero burlándose con seña de que no hay remedio, al encogerse de hombros.

Ron rió y lo empujo hacia la parte menos profunda del lago, empapándolo de pies a cabeza. Harry sonrió malévolamente cuando se levanto y empezó a caminar por el agua hacia la orilla.

"Sabes, Ron, eres un gran amigo. ¿Creo que te mereces un gran y agradable abrazo, que dices eh?"

Ron miro hacia el agua que escurría de las ropas de Harry y empezó a retroceder. "Ni si quiera lo pienses." Le advirtió. Harry agarro una de las macetas vacías que había cerca de los invernaderos y lo metió al lago. Ron empezó a correr cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Harry quería hacer, pero no podía ganarle a la rapidez de Harry y pronto se encontró con una maceta en la cabeza y empapado de agua.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

Después de una breve pelea de agua, los dos caminaron de regreso al castillo, todavía chorreando agua. Estaban tan ocupados riendo hacia lo mojados que estaban, que casi chocan con un grupo de chicas que estaba enfrente de ellos.

"Perdón." Harry dijo sin siquiera voltear a ver quien era y empezó a caminar entre ellas.

"Harry, espera."

Harry levanto la mirada. Era Cho Chang y su grupo de amigas luciendo tan risueñas como siempre. Si no la conociera, hubiera jurado que Cho estaba pestañeándole.

"Er…hey Cho."

Ella rápidamente miro con desagrado hacia el charco que se estaba acumulando en los pies de Harry. Este se movió incomodo. ¿Por qué estaba Cho Chang hablando con el, especialmente con toda su pandilla de testigo?

"Veras Harry, mis amigas y yo estábamos hablando sobre el baile que viene. Ya que, Roger Davies me invito a ir con el pero lo rechace. Le dije que le iba a preguntar a alguien mas."

"¿Oh en serio? Er, bueno, esta muy bien." Dijo torpemente. ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo esto?

"¿Quieres saber quien es?"

Harry dio una pequeña mirada hacia Ron quien se encogió de hombros. "Seguro." (Risas locas de parte del grupo de Cho.)

"¡Pues tu, Harry! Te estoy preguntando si _tu_ quieres ir al baile conmigo."

Harry se sorprendió ante esto. Ron quedo simplemente boquiabierto.

"¿Por que?" dijo de repente. Resultando en más risitas de parte de ellas.

"¡Por que quiero ir contigo, tontito¿Entonces que dices?" ella pregunto con aires de arrogancia, haciendo su pelo para un lado, esperando un Si.

"Lo siento, Cho. Pero ya voy a ir con alguien mas, pero gracias por preguntar."

Las risitas pararon de inmediato.

"¿Que¿Con quien?" ella casi grito atónita.

"Eloise Midgen." Harry dijo simplemente.

La expresión de Cho se suavizó. "Oh, ya veo. Harry, no tienes que hacer eso solo por que ella te lo pidió, de hecho, estoy segura que puedo encontrarle a alguien mas adecuado para ella."

Tomo un segundo para que Harry captara lo que quería decir. No podía creer las crueles palabras que salían de la boca de la persona quien le había gustado antes. Se sentía insultado tomando el lugar de Eloise. No le extrañaba el por que tenia tan bajo autoestima.

"De hecho, yo le pregunte a ella." El dijo firmemente, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente. "Ella fue mi primera opción y estoy muy feliz por ir con ella."

"¡Pero, no puedes hablar en serio!" ella exclamo sin poder creerlo.

"Lo siento Cho, tendrás que encontrar a alguien mas." Dijo terminantemente. "Vamos, Ron." Este estaba todavía congelado y con expresión de sorpresa plasmada en su rostro. Harry lo agarro del brazo y lo alejo, dejando atrás al grupo de chicas todavía boquiabiertas.

Tan pronto estuvieron un poco alejados, Ron se volteo hacia Harry.

"¡Cho Chang te acaba de invitar al baile!"

"Si estaba ahí."

"Y es la chica mas popular de la escuela."

"Lo se."

"Y dijiste que no."

"Ya le pedí a Eloise. Además, no me importa que sea popular, ella están arrogante y presumida."

"Muy bien¿pero te gustaba tanto, por cuantos años?"

"Me _gustaba_. En pasado."

"Si, lo note. ¿Qué paso con el charco de baba cada vez que pasaba?" Ron pregunto. Harry rió y golpeo levemente en el hombro de Ron. "No, hablando en serio, fue tan de repente."

"Si, bueno supongo que no pude verla igual después de lo que paso el año pasado, con Cedric y todo lo demás. Además, lo mas que la voy conociendo, mas me pregunto como me pudo haber gustado en primer ligar."

Ron asintió con simpatía. Harry rara vez mencionaba el torneo de los tres magos. Ron sabía que era un tema duro de tratar para su amigo. Sacudió levemente la cabeza pensando en todo lo que su amigo había tenido que pasar.

"Bueno, sabes, compañero, pienso que hiciste lo correcto. Te divertirás mucho más con Eloise. Cho solo iba a estar preocupada por no romperse una uña o alguna otra cosa como eso."

Los dos rieron y siguieron caminando hacia el dormitorio.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

AN¿Qué les pareció? Hagan sus apuestas!!!!

1.- ¿Quien va a ir con quien al baile?

2.- ¿Quién baila con quien?

3.- ¿Ira Harry al Baile?

4.- ¿Cuáles Parejas se formaran al final del fic?

Bueno me despido… y manden sus respuestas (Reviews!!!!) o cualquier pregunta que tengan, haré todo posible por responderla (dejen su mail.) Hasta luego!!!!

Bye Bye!!!!!!!


	20. De Rescates y Conversaciones extrañas

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De Rescates y Conversaciones extrañas

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ok equipo. Quiero que todos coman un desayuno saludable." Angelina ordeno, depositando puños de comida en cada plato.

"Er, no gracias Angelina, mi estomago no aguanta eso en este momento." Harry le dijo.

"Tonterías." Ella le respondió, poniendo un puñado de huevos revueltos en su palto y llenando su completamente su vaso de jugo de naranja.

Fred trato de cubrir su plato con las manos, pero Angelina solo hecho la comida sobre ellas, sin siquiera notarlo por su nerviosismo. Ese día era el juego final de la copa. Jugaban contra Slytherin. Estaban muy cerca de puntos, Slytherin solo 10 puntos mas que ellos. Iba a ser un juego un cerrado.

Harry estaba demasiado nervioso para comer. Solo movía la comida mientras Angelina supervisaba a los demás del equipo.

En cuanto ella se volteaba, el equipo completo comenzaba a cambiar la comida a los platos más cercanos.

"¿Que¡Harry!" Hermione le regaño cuando le paso todo el tocino hacia su plato junto con tres cuartos de sus huevos revueltos. Ron hizo lo mismo con Neville quien solo rió.

Cada uno de los integrantes del equipo regresaron sus platos enfrente de ellos cuando Angelina voltio de nuevo. Harry se metió el tenedor lleno de huevo a su boca y a fuerzas trago. Angelina lucio feliz ante esto.

"¡Ven! Sabia que ustedes necesitaban un poco de combustible."

Todos solo giraron los ojos.

Finalmente, Angelina señalo que el equipo la siguiera hacia los vestidores. Se cambiaron a sus uniformes silenciosamente y se sentaron para que Angelina hablara con ellos.

"Muy bien, chicos y chicas, es el momento. El ultimo juego. La copa esta ahí, solo tenemos que agarrarla." Pauso. "Ok, olvídense del tonto sentimentalismo. ¡Salgamos y acabémoslos!"

Todos gritaron entusiasmados. Agarraron sus escobas y marcharon detrás de Angelina, emocionados y llenos de energía, listos para empezar.

La mayoría de la audiencia vitoreó a la vez que salían, ahogando los buuss y siseos de parte de los Slytherins. Como era usual en los juegos de Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, tres cuartas partes de la multitud cargaban con banderas y propaganda que decían cosas como '¡El equipo Sly puede que sea grande y rico, pero los Gryffindors pueden atrapar la Snitch!' Y '¡1, 2, 3, 4 Gryffindors vamos a Rugir!' El favorito de Harry era el de una pintura de un leon jugando a brincar la cuerda usando una serpiente.

Los Slytherins tenían unas cuantas pancartas suyas. Una tenia una Serpiente que mordía a un leon y lo despedazaba, con las palabras '¡Serpientes comen carne de leon!' alrededor de ella. Harry pensó que era algo alarmante.

"Y aquí están los Gryffindors con su nuevo guardián y nuevo capitán, los cuales han probado ser muy capases este año. ¡Ahora será la verdadera prueba para el nuevo equipo de Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, y quien más que, WEASLEY! " Grito Lee Jordan, quien era el comentador como siempre.

Los Slytherins fueron presentados y Angelina sacudió la mano del capitán contrario con rudeza como ordeno Madam Hooch.

"Monten sus escobas."

Harry cruzo miradas con Ron y los dos sonrieron con nerviosismo. Madame Hooch silbo y todos se elevaron por los aires.

El juego era intenso, todo se movía mas rápido y ferozmente que Harry había visto. Los golpeadores lanzaban estupendamente las Bludgers hacia los jugadores con fervor. Todos los intentos de anotar eran desviados, golpeando a los cazadores de sus escobas cada vez que tenían la Quaffle. Por primera vez en toda su carrera en la escuela, Madame Hooch tuvo que juzgar si una anotación contaba. Ron atrapo la Quaffle, pero fue lanzado con todo y escoba por el aro de tal impacto.

Cuando ella decidió que no contaba, los Slytherins se pusieron furiosos. Uno de los Bateadores de Slytherin que se encontraba al lado de Harry y se enojo tanto que lo golpeo con el bat con toda su fuerza. Le dio directamente en el pecho de Harry tumbándolo de la escoba, agarrándose solamente con una mano evitando su caída, con la otra mano se agarro el pecho, el cual ardía horriblemente. George fue inmediatamente a su lado.

"¿Merlín, Harry, te encuentras bien? Ven, sube a mi escoba y te bajaremos." Dijo preocupado a la vez que Madame Hooch gritaba hasta ponerse azul hacia el golpeador de Slytherin.

Harry respiro profundamente, varias veces. "Estoy bien." Dijo sin aliento. Se balanceo de nuevo en su escoba y el juego comenzó de nuevo.

La siguiente vez que George estuvo cerca de una Bludger, la golpeo con toda su fuerza hacia el golpeador de Slytherin, solo teniendo éxito en que este soltara su bat. Gruñendo, este tuvo que bajar por el.

Harry solo podía respirar cortadamente, pero se concentro solamente en la Snitch, para olvidarse del dolor.

Malfoy subió hasta donde estaba, riendo. "Bueno, vuelas tan mal como una Bludger, así que puedes ver como se equivoco al pegarte."

"Veremos quien ríe cuando Angelina sostiene la copa de Quidditch." Le respondió, con una mueca de dolor, que empezó en el pecho y le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, cuando trato de hablar.

"No con las nuevas escobas de mi equipo." Dijo. El Padre de Malfoy había actualizado las escobas de todo el equipo por unas recién salidas al mercado llamadas Lightening strikes (rayo).

"Una vez mas, pagando por pertenecer al equipo, Malfoy." Harry dijo.

Malfoy solo lo miro fijamente antes de salir volando en busca de la Snitch.

Los ojos de Harry buscaron por debajo de él, pero no encontró nada, luego volteo hacia arriba. Y la vio; estaba justo encima suyo, solo un poco alejada.

Harry presiono su cuerpo contra la escoba y salio tras ella. Malfoy lo vio y salio tras él. La velocidad superior de la escoba de Malfoy causo que lo alcanzara mas rápido de lo que Harry esperaba. Harry pego su cuerpo totalmente contra la escoba, a pesar del dolor que esto le causaba y se concentro totalmente en la Snitch. Malfoy estaba justo al lado suyo, pero estaba a punto de rebasarlo.

Harry levanto su brazo con un grito de agonía debido a su torso. Malfoy trato de golpear su brazo, pero Harry consiguió agarrar la escurridiza Snitch en su mano.

Malfoy maldijo en voz alta y se detuvo en seco.

"¡Harry Potter a atrapado la Snitch¡Gryffindor a ganado la copa!" Lee grito de gusto en el micrófono. La audiencia grito alegre y Harry sonrió triunfante.

Debajo, el mismo golpeador de Slytherin que había golpeado a Harry antes, golpeo la Bludger con furia hacia el. Pero su puntería fallo.

"¡Malfoy, Cuidado!" Harry grito, pero era demasiado tarde. La Bludger golpeo al incrédulo Slytherin, derribándolo de la escoba.

Cuando Harry vio que nadie, ni siquiera sus compañeros de Slytherin, hacían algo para ayudarle, soltó la Snitch para sostenerse de la escoba y se tiro en picada. La audiencia miro sin ayudar como Malfoy caía directo hacia el suelo. Dumbledore y los otros profesores estaban distraídos yendo por la copa.

Harry se emparejo con Malfoy y de alguna forma logro ponerlo en la escoba antes de detenerse. El cuerpo de Malfoy choco contra el pecho de Harry cuando este lo atrajo a la escoba y Harry soltó un grito de agonía.

Malfoy volteo la cabeza y miro a Harry con total sorpresa. "Me salvaste." Dijo en estado de shock.

Harry estaba temblado de dolor. Su torso estaba ardiendo. Miraba puntos negros bailar ante sus ojos.

"¿Merlín, Potter, te encuentras bien?"

Harry no respondió, solo bajo la escoba hasta el suelo. Malfoy bajo rápido de la escoba y se alejo medio sorprendido, medio avergonzado. Harry cayó de rodillas al suelo, una de sus manos aferrando su pecho.

Sus compañeros de equipo se acercaron rápidamente.

"¡Harry¡Harry!" Ron grito, corriendo hacia su lado. George corrió hasta su otro lado y Fred se arrodillo frente a el, tratando de hacer que Harry lo mirara. El brazo de Harry dejo de responderle y los tres Weasleys lo movieron sobre su espalda gentilmente.

"Y-yo no puedo respirar." Dijo sin aliento, agarrando sus costillas. Todo el equipo lo miraba con horror.

"¡Fuera de mi camino!" grito Madame Hooch abriéndose paso entre la multitud que se había formado. Arrodillándose frente a Harry. "¿Potter, que pasa?"

"Fue ese mendigo de Bole, cuando golpeo a Harry con el bat de golpeador hace rato. Creo que lo lastimo mas de lo que Harry nos hizo creer." Explico George enojado.

Harry cerraba y abría los ojos, tratando de no perder la conciencia. Madame Hooch paso dos dedos por las costillas de Harry, presionando levemente. Cuando llego al lado izquierdo de Harry, este grito.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" pregunto la profesora McGonagall, pasando por la creciente multitud alrededor de Harry. Dumbledore justo detrás de ella. Hagrid venia de otra dirección diferente, levantando y cambiando de lugar a alumnos a su paso y el de Hermione.

"Costillas rotas." Diagnostico. "Necesitamos llevarlo con Madame Pomfrey rápido. Creo que están presionando sus pulmones e interfiriendo con su respiración."

Dumbledore conjuro una camilla debajo de Harry que fue levantado mágicamente medio metro del suelo.

"¿Severus, puedo pedirte que lleves al Sr. Potter hacia la enfermería? Minerva y yo debemos estar presente para entregar la copa." Pregunto Dumbledore.

La vista de Harry enfoco a Snape. Quien asintió solemnemente.

"Profesor, quizás deberíamos esperar hasta que Harry este mejor," Angelina empezó a decir.

"No." Harry dijo en voz baja, "Adelante háganlo ahora para poder celebrar esta noche. Necesitamos la copa para la fiesta de ahora y me asegurare de salir de la enfermería para la fiesta." Les dio una sonrisa de aliento. "Hermione, quédate con Ron y observa la ceremonia por que quiero oír exactamente como fue."

Hermione y Ron parecían que iban a protestar pero desistieron.

"Estaré bien." Insistió.

Snape comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo y la camilla que cargaba a Harry floto tras el, dejando a todos atrás a la vez que ellos iban a la entrega de la Copa.

Harry respiro con dificultad un par de veces más antes de caer inconciente.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

Snape miro hacia donde estaba un inconciente Harry en la camilla y camino más rápido. Estaba todavía sorprendido. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy eran enemigos como lo habían sido el y James Potter, eran mas que obvio. Snape sabia de los horribles comentarios que Draco hacia a Harry y esperaba a propósito antes de cada clase para abrir la puerta hasta que Harry estuviera lo suficientemente provocado para tener algo que castigar.

También sabía que Draco Malfoy dejaría que Harry cayera. Sabia que James hubiera dejado caer a Snape y que el haría lo mismo a James. No importaba cuantas veces se dijera a si mismo que Potter lo había hecho por obtener mas fama, sabia que no era así.

Muy pocas personas se habían ganado el respeto de Snape. Podía contarlas con una sola mano, pero por un segundo, Snape pensó que sentía eso por Harry. Se le revolvía el estomago ante tal idea.

Yo no respeto al hijo de James Potter. Yo no respeto al hijo de James Potter. se dijo mentalmente cuando entraba a la enfermería, pero no estaba seguro de que lo creía.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

Harry despertó poco tiempo después con vendajes alrededor de su torso. Madame Pomfrey lo vio despierto y puso sus manos en las caderas. Harry solo sonrió.

"Pienso que debería pedirle a Dumbledore que me deje mudarme aquí¿Qué dice Madame Pomfrey?" bromeo Harry.

La enfermera sonrió sin poder evitarlo. "Deberías. Te ahorrarías el viaje."

"¿Entonces cuando me puedo ir?"

"Bueno, tus costillas todavía están frágiles. Te las has roto antes."

Harry asintió.

"¿Tu Tío?"

Harry se sonrojo y asintió nuevamente. Ella asintió con simpatía.

"Bueno, están sanando, pero mas lento de lo que deberían si fuera la primera vez que se rompieran. Uno de tus pulmones esta herido también pero esta sanando normalmente. Quiero que te quedes la noche."

"Pero Madame Pomfrey," se quejo. "¡Me siento bien y la fiesta por el Quidditch es esta noche¡No me la puedo perder, ganamos la copa!" La ataco con su cara de cachorrito irresistible y ella solo giro sus ojos riendo.

"Bien, pero no puedes moverte de esa cama hasta entonces."

"¡Trato hecho!" dijo triunfante.

"Ahora, creo que tienes algunas visitas." Dijo abriendo la puerta.

Todo el equipo de Quidditch, Neville, Hermione y Eloise entraron rápidamente.

"¡Hey, nuestro Buscador favorito esta despierto!" Katie dijo alegre.

"Soy su único Buscador." Harry le recordó riendo.

"Ese no es el punto. ¡Nos hiciste ganar la copa!" dijo levantando los brazos en el aire.

"¿Cómo te sientes Harry?" Hermione pregunto preocupada.

"Bien. Madame Pomfrey quería que me quedara la noche, pero la convencí de dejarme salir antes para ir a la fiesta."

"¡Ese descenso en picada fue sorprendente, Harry!" dijo Angelina.

"No puedo creer que hayas ido tras Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Tu peor enemigo." Fred dijo sin poder creerlo.

"Debiste dejarlo caer." Ron murmuro.

"Si, talvez aprende algunos modales con el golpe." Dijo Alicia.

Harry los miro incrédulos. "¡Se hubiera resultado gravemente herido! Todos estaban distraídos. Nadie hubiera amortiguado la caída como Dumbledore lo hizo cuando caí en tercer año."

Todos lo miraron como diciendo "¿Y tu punto es?"

"Bueno yo creo que hiciste lo correcto." Hermione dijo orgullosa.

"No lo se. Pienso que un buen golpe podría quitarle la palabra 'Sangre-sucia' de su diccionario."Comento Ron. Eloise murmuro de acuerdo.

"Miren chicos, no es como si quisiera volverme su amigo o algo así."

"No solamente le salvaste la vida a cambio." Dijo Fred.

Harry giro los ojos. "No salve su vida. Solo lo salve de una caída. No es para tanto." Dijo en su lugar. Por fortuna Madame Pomfrey llego y los saco a todos, diciendo que se había terminado su tiempo y que si querían a su Buscador para la fiesta, que debían irse.

Todos se despidieron y salieron en busca de comida para la fiesta.

Unos minutos después de que se fueran, la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Harry levanto la mirada curioso y se quedo sorprendido. Era Malfoy.

Harry miro a su alrededor, y confirmándolo, no había nadie mas en la enfermería.

Malfoy cerró la puerta y camino hacia la cama de Harry inseguro.

"¿Por qué me salvaste?" demando saber.

"En caso de que no lo hayas notado, caíste de tu escoba." Harry le conteste levantando una ceja.

"¿Y que? Yo no te hubiera salvado."

"Lo se."

Malfoy pauso. Miraba a Harry con sospecha como si tratara de adivinar cuales fueron sus verdaderos motivos.

"Esto no me detendrá…" comenzó a decir pero Harry lo corto.

"No esperaba que te detuvieras de nada. No espero las gracias; no espero que seas amable conmigo y mis amigos. Solo fue…No iba a dejar que cayeras. Nadie estaba prestando atención y era una larga caída. ¿Fue solo un reflejo, Ok?" dijo, un poco avergonzado.

"¿Solo tratabas de jugar al héroe de nuevo entonces?" dijo duramente. "Hacer que todos piensen que eres muy noble al rescatar a tu peor enemigo."

"No estoy preocupado por lo que la gente piense acerca de mi, _Malfoy_, y prefiero evadir todo eso del héroe ya que es ambos incorrecto y molesto. Pero por Merlín, si vas a venir a burlarte por esto, entonces tienes serios problemas." Harry dijo viéndolo fijamente. La mirada de Malfoy flaqueo y tuvo que mirar para otro lado, examinado las pociones que Harry tenía que tomar. Cayo un largo silencio y Harry se encontró muy confundido preguntándose por que seguía ahí el Slytherin.

"¿Er… Malfoy?" Harry empezó, tratando de hacer reaccionar al de pelo claro para que se fuera.

"Te escuche hablar con tus amigos." Dijo incomodo, tomando una botella de pócima para calmar el dolor de la mesa por un lado de Harry. "Esto es una porquería por cierto. Tienes que tomar mucho para que haga buenos resultados."

"¿Solo hace rato?" pregunto Harry, ignorando lo segundo que había dicho Malfoy.

Malfoy asintió.

"Ellos no hablaban en serio acerca de que hubieran deseado que cayeras." Dijo, inseguro de por que se molestaba, cuando Malfoy había dicho que el lo hubiera dejado caer.

"Si hablaban en serio. Pero, tenían razón cuando dijeron… cuando dijeron que me salvaste la vida." Tocio nerviosamente, sin mirar a Harry. Este lo miro como si le hubieran salido alas de la espalda y aseguraba ser un enviado de Dios. "Dijiste que no tenia importancia, pero pasa que valoro mi vida como algo muy importante. Mi vida es muy importante, Potter."

Harry estaba muy confundido. Casi parecía que como si Malfoy quisiera agradecerle a su manera, su muy arrogante manera. Pero, claro, eso era imposible. Era Malfoy después de todo.

"¿Malfoy, no pienses mas en eso, ok? Ya te lo dijo, no me debes nada y no estaba tratando de ser el héroe o algo parecido." Insistió incomodo.

"Pero no entiendo. ¿Por qué lo ibas a hacer si no había nada para ti? Me odias. Yo te odio. Tiene que haber un truco." Dijo con frustración evidente en la voz.

"No me agradas, pero no te quiero muerto." Harry dijo sin poder creerlo. "No te equivoques, pienso que eres un imbécil que disfruta ser cruel con las personas, pero no has hecho nada exactamente que se castigue con la muerte."

Hubo una larga pausa donde Malfoy mira sospechoso hacia Harry. "Todavía te odio, sabes." Dijo probando la reacción de Harry.

"Ok." Harry dijo quedando muy claro el punto.

"Y tu me odias." Malfoy dijo como queriendo quedar claro con esto.

"Te odiare siempre y cuando actúes como un idiota conmigo y mis amigos."

Otra pausa se presento mientras Malfoy decidió mirar curioso hacia Harry y luego la pared. Harry casi se mecía de ansiedad en la cama. Como si esperara que en cualquier momento saliera un alíen del estomago de Malfoy para tratar de comerle el cerebro a Harry.

Ok, no mas películas de ciencia ficción con los Stensons. Harry pensó.

"¿Que quiso decir Madame Pomfrey cuando menciono a tu tío en conexión a tus huesos rotos hace rato?" Pregunto curioso.

Harry se quedo paralizado. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas espiando?" pregunto molesto.

"Lo suficiente. ¿Qué quiso decir?" insistió.

"Nada." Dijo Harry fríamente.

"¿Vives con tu Tío, no?"

"Ocúpate mejor de tus cosas, Malfoy." Dijo Harry amenazadoramente. No le gustaba nada la mirada que tenia Malfoy. Una mirada que decía que había armado todas las piezas del rompecabezas y entendía algo que Harry no quería que entendiera.

"Interesante." Malfoy murmuro.

"Nada es _interesante_." Harry dijo con desdén.

"¿Cómo están tus costillas?" pregunto cambiando de tema.

"Bien." Harry volvió a responder fríamente. "Malfoy, no vayas a empezar ningún rumor…"

"No planeaba hacerlo." Dijo, cortando lo que Harry iba a decir.

"Bueno, como sea, solo quise darte las… Gracias." Dijo con mucha dificultad, mirando sus uñas cuando lo hizo. Levanto sus ojos hasta los de Harry con una mirada de advertencia. "Pero si le dices a alguien, lo negare y te diré que te has vuelto loco." Luego salio rápidamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

AN: Bueno aquí esta dedicado a Aenor Sachiel quien me pidió muy amablemente que actualizara este fin de semana.

Por cierto no me gusta mucho el nombre en español de la nueva escoba y así se traduce Rayo a secas. Así que le puse los dos para que escojan el que les guste más.

Y las respuestas de los reviews se acercan mucho a lo que va a pasar pero eso lo tendrán que ir descubriendo.

Pero lamentablemente estoy en exámenes y no se si podré el otro fin. ¡Disfrútenlo! Hasta luego!!!!!!!!

Bye Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	21. Fiestas y otros buenos tiempos

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fiestas y otros buenos tiempos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Madame Pomfrey dejo salir a Harry horas mas tardes. Este seguía pensando en la conversación con Malfoy mientras caminaba hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Rogaba por que Malfoy no hubiera adivinado como era su vida familiar. Todavía le sorprendía que hubiera conversado con el en primer lugar y aun se encontraba dudoso que malfoy en verdad le había dado las gracias. Parecía muy increíble. Tal vez las pociones que Madame Pomfrey le había dado le estaban afectando la cabeza.

Decidió no contarle a nadie, sabiendo que Malfoy no lo tomaría muy bien. Harry suponía que si Malfoy era lo suficientemente valiente como para venir y agradecerle, entonces lo menos que podía hacer era no divulgarlo con el resto de la escuela.

Dijo la contraseña a la dama gorda y el retrato se abrió. El ruido que salía de la sala común era ensordecedor y Harry fue jalado hacia el interior inmediatamente.

"¡Vive!" grito Fred quien había rodeado los hombros de Harry con uno de sus brazos. Todos gritaron y felicitaron en cuanto entro.

La sala común estaba repleta. Todos parecían estar ya tomados de lo emocionados y alegres que se veían, y muchos tenían vasos de Firewhiskey 1en las manos. Ron y Hermione corrieron hacia donde estaba con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

"¿Cómo te sientes compañero?" Ron pregunto.

"Bien." Dijo mientras veía como Angelina subía a una mesa.

"Hey todos, ahora que nuestro Buscador a llegado, vamos a hacer el brindis de la victoria como se los enseñamos. Vengan chicos." Ella llamo a Harry, Ron y Fred. Estos caminaron por la alegre multitud hasta llegar con el resto del equipo.

Dean le había contado a Angelina acerca de una tradición que tenia con su equipo de fútbol cuando ganaban alguna copa. Cantaban una especie de porra. Le había enseñado a l equipo y Angelina había prometido que si Gryffindor ganaba la copa de Quidditch, el equipo la cantaría.

Katie y George trajeron la copa, la cual ahora habían llenado de cerveza de mantequilla. Angelina tomo de ella y la multitud bebieron de sus propios vasos junto con ella. Luego ella grito, "¡Mi nombre es Angelina y se lo que tengo!"

Todos le contestaron gritando, "¿Qué es lo que tienes?"

"¡Tengo el equipo mas caliente!"

"¿Qué tan caliente?" todos volvieron a preguntar disfrutando el momento.

"¡Como Batman y Superman!" ella grito para después echarse a reír.

"¡Uh huh, uh huh!" cantaron todos.

"¡Nadie puede hacerlo, como George!"

Con eso, ella agarro la mano de George y lo subió a la mesa. El tomo la copa y bebió

De la cerveza de mantequilla cuando ella brinco de la mesa. Repitió la porra y la gente hizo su parte.

"¡Nadie puede hacerlo, como Katie!"

Subió a Katie a la mesa, saltando cuando ella tomo un poco de la copa a la vez que el resto de la casa de Gryffindor tomaban de sus vasos y comenzaban a cantar de nuevo.

Harry pensó que la gente se enfadaría con el tiempo, pero estaba feliz de ver que se había equivocado. Parecía que mientras mas lo hacían, mayor entusiasmo ponían, bebiendo de sus vasos y gritando la parte que les tocaba cuando era el tiempo.

Finalmente, Ron estaba sobre la mesa, gritando la porra con alegría. Harry era el único que quedaba.

"¡Nadie puede hacerlo, como Harry!"

Harry extendió su mano hacia la de Ron. Este lo subió hasta la mesa y le dio la copa riendo. Harry tomo lo ultimo que quedaba de cerveza de mantequilla y grito.

"¡Mi nombre es Harry y se lo que tengo!"

Termino la porra diciendo, "¡Nadie puede hacerlo, como Gryffindor!" y con eso levanto la copa. Haciendo que todo gritaran y aplaudieran en señal de victoria.

Bajo de la mesa de un brinco, y le entrego a Angelina la copa, quien la abrazo contra su cuerpo contenta.

"Ese fue un ritual muy divertido, Dean." Harry le dijo a su compañero de cuarto.

"¡Si, fue una estupenda idea!" Ron añadió.

"No hay problema. ¡Ustedes estuvieron geniales!"

"¡Gracias!" Ron dijo. Volteando hacia Harry, "¿Voy a hablar con Hermione, quieres venir?"

"Nah, los alcanzo después." Les daría un poco de tiempo para ellos solos.

"Ten Harry, toma algo de Firewhiskey." Seamus dijo tratando de darle una copa en sus manos.

"No gracias, Seamus. Yo paso." Harry dijo alejándola de él.

"¡Oh vamos Harry, estamos celebrando!" insistió. Harry le sonrió pero sacudió su cabeza negándose.

"Gracias, pero no gracias."

Seamus se encogió de hombros y se la dio a alguien más.

"¡Harry, ese descenso en picada fue excelente¡Pero no puedo creer que fueras a salvar a Malfoy!" dijo Seamus.

"Si, eso fue… algo." Dean dijo, sin poder describir mejor lo que quería decirle a Harry acerca de haber salvado a alguien a quien todos odiaban.

"¡Pero Malfoy!" Seamus insistió. Otros cercanos se unieron a la conversación, todos diciéndole a Harry que debía haberlo dejado caer.

"Bueno pienso que hizo lo correcto." Ginny apareció al lado de Harry sosteniendo una cerveza de mantequilla. "No es su culpa que tenga mas madures que todos ustedes juntos."

"Ouch, eso dolió." Seamus rió, poniendo una mano en el corazón. Ginny solo sonrió.

"Si, creo que ustedes son una mala influencia para mi. Nosotros la gente madura nos vamos." Harry bromeo. Poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de Ginny. Se voltearon y comenzaron a caminar riendo. Harry volteo la cabeza y le saco la lengua a Dean, provocando risas a su alrededor.

Dean rió y pateo a Harry levemente cuando se alejaba. "Oh váyanse de aquí aguafiestas."

Harry y Ginny se dejaron caer en un sillón y hablaron por un rato mientras la fiesta continuaba por un lado de ellos.

Eventualmente, la Profesora McGonagall se presento y girando los ojos les dijo a todos que se fueran a sus dormitorios. Con eso los Gryffindors se despidieron y se dirigieron como pudieron hacia sus camas.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

El día siguiente en el desayuno, Hedwig entro volando con una carta de Kota. El le había escrito sobre el baile, algo que sabia le encantaría oír. También le había confesado que no sabía como bailar y que eso le preocupaba. Estaba ansioso por saber que le había respondido. Talvez le mandaría una lección de '10 pasos para bailar'.

Le dio un poco de tocino a Hedwig y le acarició la cabeza afectuosamente en señal de que ya se podía ir. Pero en lugar de eso esta decidió seguir comiendo de su plato. Siempre llegaba de con los Stensons de buen humor ya que, como no estaban acostumbrados al correo por lechuza, le daban muchas atenciones además de comida.

Harry abrió el sobre y saco la carta, algunos de sus compañeros vieron curiosos hacia el extraño papel con tres hoyos en uno de los lados.

_Querido Harry:_

_¡Wow¡Un baile¡Que emocionante¿Qué es lo que vas a usar¿Qué tipo de música escuchan? En mi último baile, la pase tratando de evitar que las manos de Bobby Preston no se fueran por territorio no permitido. Para un tipo científico, se veía muy decidido. Al final tuve que cortésmente abofetearlo para que captara el mensaje. Entonces se dedico a quejarse y rondar la mesa del ponche por el resto de la noche. Le pregunte a otro chico si quería bailar y solo me miro como si estuviera loca, entonces fui a buscar a mi amigo quien había bebido demasiado alcohol y ¡termino vomitando en mi vestido¡Un maldito desastre!_

_De cualquier forma, todos pueden bailar. Solo fíjate como lo hacen los chicos a tú alrededor y trata de copia sus movimientos. (Claro solo copia los que no se vean como que se están electrocutando.) Y claro¡no olvides las escenas de baile en las películas que hemos visto! Recuerda, no te preocupes por lo que piensan los demás. Y sobre todo¡Divierte!_

_Si es posible, mándame fotos. ¡Enséñale a esta chica un momento agradable¡Que tengas el mejor momento de tu vida y mándame un reporte lo antes posible¡Ciao!_

_Con amor, _

_Kota_

_P.S.. ¡Pero hablando en serio, si George todavía necesita una cita, con gusto me enfrentare a viajar en Trasladador de nuevo¡Sus pecas me encantan son tan lindas!_

Harry rió ya que sabía que Kota estaba hablando en serio.

"Hey, George," dijo. El pelirrojo sentado frente a él volteo. "¿Recuerdas a mi amiga Muggle, Kota?"

"Claro."

Harry le paso la carta. George lo miro curioso y luego tomo la carta. Rió con lo que decía al principio y asintió cuando revisaba el resto. Al final, solo levanto las cejas, haciendo reír a Harry.

"Nunca pensé que vería el día en que te vería desprevenido." Harry rió ante la mirada de sorpresa de George. "No te sientas obligado, pero sabes, si no tienes ninguna cita y no sabes a quien preguntar, Kota pregunta por ti todo el tiempo."

"¿En serio?" pregunto con su usual sonrisa traviesa.

"Sip, ella dijo que tienes…" él se detuvo brevemente para recordar sus palabras exactas, "… una mirada linda, dañosa, traviesa' acerca de ti. ¿Por supuesto le dije, dañoso¿Travieso¿George¡Nunca!" dijo fingiendo seriedad.

George rió. "De todos modos, ella es de tu edad: apenas cumplió diecisiete."

George asintió aprobatoriamente y volvió a mirar la carta.

"Hmm… una muggle," dijo pensativo. "¿Estará permitido?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Acaso eso te detuvo alguna vez?"

"Claro que no. Las reglas se hicieron para romperlas después de todo. Sabes, Harry, esto es una brillante idea. ¿Puedo usar a Hedwig?" pregunto entusiasmado.

"Claro." Dijo, señalando al ave que se encontraba viendo el pan de Harry. Este arranco un pedazo y se lo dio. George saco un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir una carta a Kota, preguntándole si quería ir con él al baile. Harry le escribió la suya diciendo que tenían que hablar primero con el director, pero si el lo permitía, Harry la encontraría en Londres y la llevaría de compras a Callejón Diagon ya que necesitaba una vestimenta de bruja para el baile.

Amarraron bien las dos cartas en la pata de Hedwig después de escribir al frente de la carta de George '¡Abrir primero!' Después de eso Hedwig partió, dando a Harry una afectuosa caricia en la oreja cuando pasaba.

"Talvez debemos hablar con Dumbledore para asegurarnos de que Kota tenga una forma de llegar aquí y todo eso." Harry sugirió. George acepto. Se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa principal. Harry fue detrás de él. "¿Ahora?" pregunto ansioso, preguntándose si era apropiado interrumpir al director durante su comida.

"Claro. Es un asunto muy importante, Harry." Llegaron a la mesa de maestros y Dumbledore levanto la vista hacia ellos, su brillo usual en sus ojos.

"Ah, George, no el Weasley que usualmente acompaña a Harry. ¿A que debo este placer?"

"Bueno, señor, el joven Harry y yo estábamos discutiendo un asunto muy importante." George dijo, depositando un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry.

"¿En serio?"

"Si. Vera, estábamos contemplando nuestros estándares en cuanto a relaciones Muggles. ¿Somos conocidos por ser una escuela muy tolerable según su pasado, incluyendo ante lo no mágico, correcto?"

"Oh si, ese es uno de mis aspectos favoritos de esta fina institución." Dumbledore dijo, sus ojos destellando su usual brillo.

"Entonces, pensamos una forma perfecta para promover este hecho, permitiendo que estudiantes inviten a Muggles al baile de Hogwarts. El año pasado, fueron estudiantes de otras escuelas, este año, podría ser estudiantes de otros mundos. ¿Esta entendiendo el punto aquí, profesor?"

"A pesar de que pienso que el mundo muggle no esta tan separado como sugieren, no veo problema al invitar a un Muggle al baile de la escuela. ¿Puedo preguntar quien es la fina dama?"

"Gracias Profesor. Es amiga de Harry, por cierto. Dakota Stenson."

"Ah si, me imagine que ese seria el caso. La señorita Stenson es bienvenida aquí, claro esta. Es una chica muy agradable. Arreglaremos un Trasladador para ella esa noche y puede pasar la noche en el dormitorio de las chicas de quinto en Gryffindor, ya que el baile termina muy tarde. Ahora, Harry, parece como si quisieras preguntar algo también."

"Er… si. Me preguntaba, ya que tenemos el día anterior al baile libre de clases y todo eso, si podría ir al Callejón Diagon y ayudar a Kota a buscar algún vestido. Ella no puede entrar a el o saber como comprarlo sin mi."

El profesor Dumbledore lo pensó por un momento. "Si. Hagrid dijo que necesitaba ir pronto, podrías acompañarlo si quieres. Se que disfrutara de tu compañía."

"Gracias profesor, eso estaría muy bien."

"¡Si, Gracias Profesor!" George dijo co burla. Los dos caminaron de regreso a la mesa de Gryffindor y explicaron que es lo que estaba pasando a todo mundo.

"¡Genial. Un Muggle en Hogwarts!" Fred dijo alegre.

"George, será mejor que no la pierdas de vista. Quien sabe lo que los Slytherins podrían hacerle." Ginny le dijo.

George prometió asegurarse de que los Slytherins no se le acercaran. Otros aceptaron la tarea de ayudar a George con eso, como si fueran sus guardaespaldas.

Este baile definitivamente seria muy interesante.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

"¿En que estaba pensando? Esto es una pésima idea. Lo voy a estropear todo. Probablemente la llame por otro nombre o algo así," Ron dijo nervioso caminando por la habitación, pausando de ves en cuando para mirarse en el espejo y voltearse disgustado. Harry estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, tratando de calmarlo.

"Ron. Esta es la mejor idea que has tenido. No lo arruinaras. Solo necesitas calmarte un poco. ¿Ahora a quien le estas preguntando para ir al baile contigo?" pregunto con clama.

"Hermione." Ron dijo asintiendo como si se quisiera grabar bien esa información para un examen.

"Vez, no olvidaras su nombre. Digo¿Qué otro nombre podrías decirle? Has estado atraído a ella y solo a ella desde hace años. Excepto por esa vez con Fleur, pero ella era mitad Veela entonces esta totalmente justificado." Dijo Harry pensativo.

"No estas ayudando Harry." Ron dijo exasperado. "Oh Merlín, mírame." Se quejo, viéndose al espejo de nuevo, intentando peinarse. Se volteo hacia Harry con una expresión de pánico. "¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ella dirá que no. No, ella me mirara y se reirá en mi cara y luego nuestra amistad se arruinara para siempre. Ella nunca va a querer ir conmigo."

Harry se levanto y puso sus manos firmemente en los hombros de Ron, mirándolo a los ojos.

"Ron, escúchame bien, te vez bien. Eres un gran chico y Hermione esta loca por ti. Créeme, es tan obvio. Ella dirá que si, bueno, al menos si le preguntas antes de que alguien mas lo haga. Ella muere por que le preguntes así es que solo tienes que hacerlo." Dijo seriamente.

"¿Harry, y si piensa que es una broma¿Y si se ríe?" Ron pregunto con una leve expresión de pánico en la cara.

"¡Es Hermione de la que estamos hablando¡Ella nunca se reiría de ti, especialmente por algo como esto por que ella quiere que le preguntes! Probablemente se esta volviendo loca preguntándose si se lo vas a pedir. Digo el baile es en solo una s semanas mas. Por eso se valiente y hagamos lo¿Ok?"

Ron asintió un poco tembloroso, "Ok."

Harry volteo a Ron hacia la puerta, agarrándolo de los hombros y dirigiéndolo hacia ella y bajando por las escaleras, teniendo que empujarlo cada vez que los nervios de Ron le decían que corriera.

Llegaron a la sala común. Hermione estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo. Había unos cuantos Gryffindors platicando al otro lado de la habitación. Ron noto esto y dudo un poco.

"Me voy a deshacer de ellos." Harry murmuro. Ron asintió pero después se paralizo. Se volteo y se veía como que quería correr de nuevo por las escaleras, pero Harry bloqueo su camino y lo agarro de los hombros.

"No puedo hacerlo." Le dijo en voz baja.

"¡Claro que puedes!" Harry susurro de vuelta. Lo volteo y lo empujo por la habitación. "¡Hey 'Mione!" la llamo Harry. Hermione levanto la vista y sonrió. Ron le devolvió una sonrisa un _poco_ nerviosa. "Bueno los veo después."Les dijo empujando a Ron en la espalda para acercarlo hacia Hermione.

El pelirrojo fue hasta el sillón y se sentó al lado de Hermione.

"¿Qué es lo que estas leyendo?" pregunto con voz un poco mas aguda de lo usual.

Harry fue rápidamente hacia el otro grupo de Gryffindors de tercer año.

"Hey, uh, estamos en una reunión de prefectos. ¿Creer que puedan darnos una media hora?" pregunto. Ellos solo giraron los ojos y reluctantemente dejaron la sala común, gruñendo en el camino acerca de los mas grandes pensando que les pertenece la escuela. Con eso la habitación estaba vacía, aparte de sus dos amigos, Harry corrió hacia el retrato de entrada, casi chocando con Ginny.

"Hey Gin." Dijo en voz baja, volteando a ver sobre su hombro a sus dos amigos en el sillón. "Er, vamos hacia fuera." La tomo de un brazo y la comenzó a llevar a la salida.

"Pero necesito hablar con Ron," ella protesto lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención de su hermano, quien miro a Harry desesperado.

"¿Es algo urgente?" pregunto en voz baja.

"No. ¿Pasa algo?" dijo mirando al par en el sillón y luego sonriendo alegre, una mirada de comprensión en su cara.

"Hablemos afuera." Murmuro Harry, llevándose a una risueña Ginny hacia el pasillo.

En cuanto se cerró el retrato atrás de ellos, los dos se soltaron riendo.

"Entonces¿Le va a preguntar finalmente?" dijo ella alegre, recargándose sobre la pared.

"Sip, bueno, si en verdad lo hace y no se escapa." Dijo con el mismo tono alegre, recargándose sobre la pared junto a ella.

"¡Ya era hora!"

"¡Si, bueno, es mas difícil para nosotros los chicos! Especialmente en el caso de Ron ya que le gusta Hermione desde hace tanto tiempo y son amigos. El solo esta preocupado que a ella no le guste." Harry explico.

"Bueno, tu le preguntaste a Eloise de inmediato." Ginny insistió con voz tensa.

"Si, pero Eloise y yo solo vamos como amigos y ambos lo sabemos, por eso es mas fácil¿sabes?" Ginny se relajo un poco ante esto y su humor mejoro considerablemente. "¿Y tu vas a ir con alguien?" pregunto Harry.

"Sip. Con un Ravenclaw de mi clase de transfiguración, pero es lo mismo que contigo. Solo vamos como amigos, no significa nada."

"¿Vez? Es mas fácil para nosotros, que para Ron ya que a el le importa mucho la respuesta, no que hay alguna posibilidad de que sea no, pero parece que el no lo entiende."

"No puedo creerlo. O de ella tampoco. ¿Están ciegos a algo así¡Actúan como un viejo matrimonio!" Ginny rió, levantando sus manos al aire para enfatizar su punto.

"¡Si, trata de ser mejor amigo de ellos¡Creo que voy a conseguir tapones para los oídos pronto para dejar de oír como pelean!"

Seamus y Dean llegaron después de eso, iban camino al dormitorio.

"Uh, chicos no pueden entrar ahora." Harry dijo bloqueando la entrada del retrato. Los dos chicos lo miraron con sospecha.

"¿Y por que no?" Dean pregunto.

"Bueno _pueden_ entrar, pero no deberían." Ginny dijo. Negando con la cabeza y suspirando. "Fred y George estaban probando una de sus nuevas bromas. Un una bomba de olor. Es horrible. Estamos intentando mantener el retrato cerrado para que el olor no salga hacia el pasillo." Dijo con aparente sinceridad.

"El olor supuestamente tiene que desaparecer en unos quince minutos. Estamos rezando por que lo haga o será una noche horrible. Incluso ahora, no puedo quitar el horrible olor de mi nariz." Dijo Harry, tallándose la cara con asco.

"Sip, pero al menos los ojos nos dejaron de llorar y ya no me siento mareada." Ginny dijo, sonando aliviada. Harry asintió estando de acuerdo.

Esto pareció convencer a los compañeros de cuarto de Harry.

"Oh, bueno creo que regresaremos un poco mas tarde entonces." Seamus dijo y los dos se fueron.

En cuanto estos estuvieron fuera de vista, los dos que quedaron se echaron a reír.

"¡Eso estuvo buenísimo, Ginny!" Harry la felicito. Ginny hizo una inclinación dramática. "Eres una fantástica mentirosa."

"Bueno tu me seguiste la corriente muy bien. Creo que fuimos muy malos con ellos." Ella dijo con resignación fingida.

"¿Oh bueno, que le vamos a hacer?" Harry dijo con el mismo tono. Los dos empezaron a reír de nuevo. Eventualmente se sentaron en la entrada para cuidarla un poco mas, solo lo suficiente para darle a Ron un poco mas de tiempo. Harry le enseño a Ginny como jugar a piedra, papel y tijera, para después enseñarle la guerra de pulgares. Colin Creevey apareció y tomo una foto de ellos. Harry solo giro los ojos y Ginny rió.

"¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, declaro una guerra-aaah!"

Cuando estaban empezando un juego nuevo, el retrato se abrió, golpeándolos. Ron y Hermione salieron sonriendo.

"¡Ow!" Ginny dijo mirándolos fijamente. Harry se sobo su brazo donde le había golpeado.

"¿Y…tuvieron una agradable conversación?" Harry pregunto burlonamente desde el piso. Ginny se recarga en sus codos y les sonrió. La cara de Ron enrojeció, pero estaba sonriendo como un maniático. La cara de Hermione también había adquirido un tono rosa y solo miraba tímidamente hacia el piso.

"Bueno, dije que si así es que pueden dejar de cuidar la entrada." Hermione dijo rápidamente.

"¿Dijiste que si¿A que le dijiste que si?" Ginny fingió ignorancia ante la situación. Harry la miro y luego hacia sus amigos con la misma expresión de ignorancia.

"¿Le preguntaste algo Ron?" pregunto inocentemente.

Ron enrojeció furiosamente. "Cállense, los dos." Dijo pateando juguetonamente las piernas de Harry quien las había estirado frente a el. "Sabes perfectamente de lo que estamos hablando."

Harry solo rió y se levanto. "Oh bueno dejaremos de burlarnos de ustedes por ahora." Le tendió la mano a Ginny y le ayudo a levantarse. Ella secretamente se deleito ante ese toque.

Harry recordó la preocupación de Ron de si seria difícil volver a hablar normalmente con Hermione, por eso los llevo de regreso hacia la sala común y les empezó a contar lo que le había enseñado a Ginny acerca de los juegos Muggles. Ginny también supo lo que pasaba y le contó a Ron las últimas noticias de su casa, ya que acababa de recibir una lechuza de su madre.

A la mitad de todo esto, Seamus y Dean regresaron, olfateando cuidadosamente. Parecieron aliviados por no encontrar nada y subieron las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de chicos. Hermione y Ron los miraron curiosos.

"¿Hmm… me pregunto que es lo que se traen?" Hermione se pregunto en voz alta.

Harry y Ginny se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. "Quien sabe. Son un poco extraños a veces."

Eventualmente, todos se retiraron hacia sus dormitorios. Cuando Harry y Ron se dirigieron hacia sus camas Dean murmuro cansadamente, "No puedo creer que tus hermanos soltaron una bomba de olor en la sala común, Ron."

"¿Huh?" Ron pregunto sorprendido. Harry resoplo de risa y Ron se imagino que es lo que estaba pasando. Después de que la respiración de Dean indico que estaba dormido, Ron susurro, "¿Harry?"

"¿Si?" Harry le respondió, volteando hacia el, incluso si solo distinguía la silueta en la oscuridad.

"Gracias… por todo."

Harry sonrió casi dormido y aun que Ron no podía verlo si podía oír su voz. "No hay problema Ron. Para eso son los amigos."

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

**AN:** Bueno aquí esta con un poco de retrazo… pero aquí esta.

Lo se el ritual de la fiesta es tonto pero según Celebony, ella lo hacia en un campamento al que fue. ¿Vendrá la invitada al baile¿O no podrá con los trasladadores¿Se quedara George solito? Awww!!!!!

Bueno nos vemos en otro capitulo ya estoy de vacaciones jejejee!!!

Faltan 2 para el baile no se desesperen!!!!

Bye Bye!!!!!!


	22. Comprando Túnicas de Gala

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comprando Túnicas de Gala

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En los días siguientes, Harry se sorprendido al descubrir que Eloise había tenido razón en una cosa. Aparentemente, Harry Potter era la sensación para el baile. Pronto se esparció la noticia que había rechazado a Cho, lo cual pareció abrir una puerta para otras invitaciones. Chicas de todas las casas y años le pedían que fueran su pareja para el baile, cada una decepcionada al oír que ya no estaba en el mercado.

Sirius había estado viniendo a visitar a Harry tres veces a la semana y en los fines de semana desde que se había enterado acerca del Cáncer. Harry amaba el tiempo que pasaban juntos, pero también lo estresaban un poco cuando Sirius le dirigía miradas de tristeza cuando pensaba que Harry no lo notaba. Estaba contento que el baile ya se acercaba. Le ayudaría a despejarse la mente del hecho de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Hermione y Ron seguían sonrojándose cada vez que se veían.

Hermione le había confesado a Harry que la había tranquilizado que Ron no fuera tan tonto como para pedírselo a alguien hasta el último minuto, lo que significaba que Hermione estaba feliz por que Ron le había pedido a ella y no a otra chica. Hermione había quedado muy sorprendida al oír que Harry le había pedido a Eloise que fuera con el. Pero luego lo había abrazado y gritado de alegría, diciendo lo dulce que era eso.

Ahora era el día antes del baile, y todos tenían el día libre de clases. Después de desayunar, Harry se encontró con Hagrid en la oficina de Dumbledore, vestido con ropa Muggle. Los dos usaron la chimenea de la oficina para ir por la Red Flu hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Harry espero a Kota afuera, mientras Hagrid decidió quedarse a tomar algo adentro. Se sentía extraño solo quedarse parado mientras todas las personas alrededor de él parecían dirigirse a algún lugar. No tenia nada que hacer más que dedicarse a mirar a las personas, teniendo que voltearse cada vez que sentían su mirada.

"¡Harry!"

Harry levanto la mirada para ver a Kota caminando rápido hacia él mientras lo saludaba con la mano. El saludo de vuelta. Kota lo recibió con su usual abrazo amistoso.

"¿Y donde vamos a ir de compras?" pregunto emocionada, viendo desde la gran librería hasta la tienda de discos.

"¿Kota, que es lo que ves entre la librería y la tienda de discos?"

Ella solo levanto una ceja y contesto. "Una pared de ladrillos."

"Muy bien, entonces tendrás que confiar en mi." Dijo Harry. La agarro de la muñeca y la llevo hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Cuando abrió la puerta ella ahogo un grito.

"¡Oh Dios mió¿De donde salio esa puerta?" luego miro el interior y sonrió sorprendida. "¡Whoa!"

Harry la llevo hasta donde estaba Hagrid, del cual se sintió un poco asustada, especialmente cuando este se levanto. "Bueno que tal por ahí." Dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

"Uh, hola." Kota respondió, discretamente dando un paso hacia atrás.

"¿A que hora tenemos que regresar Hagrid?" Harry pregunto.

"Regresen alrededor de las cuatro. No se preocupen si se retrasan un poco, pero no me preocupen mucho." Dijo alegre, sentándose de nuevo a beber algo.

Los dos se despidieron y fueron hacia atrás. Harry señalo secuencia correcta sobre la pared de ladrillos y Kota ahogo un grito cuando la entrada al Callejón Diagon se abrió.

Harry la llevo hasta la tienda de 'Madame Malkin Túnicas para todas las Ocasiones', teniendo que alejarla por todo el camino de los aparadores de las otras tiendas, prometiéndole que después de comprar la túnica podrían explorar todo lo que quisiera. No sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo necesitaban las chicas para comprar, pero había escuchado espantosos cuentos sobre que tardaban horas en una sola tienda. (Hermione les había señalado que Ron y Harry tardaban el mismo tiempo en la tienda de Quidditch, pero ellos habían insistido que era una situación completamente.)

Kota miro con admiración cuando varios magos y brujas se empezaron a medir con una cinta métrica mágica.

"Este lugar es sorprendente, Harry. Si alguna vez hubiera dudado de todo esto de los magos, mis dudas desaparecieron completamente." Dijo ella emocionada.

"¿Y desaparecer de una casa y aparecer en un castillo solo por tocar una pluma no fue suficiente para convencerte?" el pregunto en broma. Ella solo lo miro. "Ooh que madura. Pensé que tu debías de ser un buen ejemplo para mi." Dijo con un exagerado suspiro.

Kota lo ignoro y paso sus manos por las túnicas colgadas en los percheros.

"No puedo creer que uses estos, Harry. Es que no puedo ni imaginarme a ti en uno de ellos." Dijo efusivamente, riendo al mostrar una particularmente horrorosa.

"Bueno no uso _esos_," dijo girando los ojos. "Luzco absolutamente deslumbrante en mis túnicas, muchas gracias." El bromeo, sacando el pecho y moviendo una mano.

"¡Pareces una chica en vestido!" bromeo ella.

"¡Yo _NO_ parezco una chica con mis túnicas! Parezco un mago perfectamente formidable en mis Túnicas." Dijo con indignación.

"Te das cuenta que formidable también significa amenazante."

"Demonios. Pensé que significaba decente. Bien que tal un mago de buena reputación entonces. Toma eso. "

"Deletrea _**reputación**_ por mi Harry." Kota pidió inocentemente. Harry solo la miro de mala gana.

"Eres Mala."

Kota solo rió. Ellos siempre bromeaba sobre quien era el más inteligente de los dos. Kota usualmente ganaba.

"¿Te tengo que recordar que no eh estado en una escuela muggle desde que tenia diez años? De cualquier forma, ese no es el punto."

"¿Y cual es la moda para los bailes de las escuelas?" Dijo moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente al sacar una túnica anaranjada brillante de collar alto, y encaje.

"Sip, eso es lo que las chicas usan." Dijo con tono serio. Kota lo miro horrorizada.

"Por favor dime que estas bromeando."

"Claro que estoy bromeando." La agarro de la muñeca y la llevó hasta otros estantes de túnicas de gala para chicas. "Estas son las que la mayoría usan, pero hey, si esa túnica anaranjada fosforescente te gusta, entonces, tómala con toda confianza."

"Ooh, me gustan estas. Son tan extrañas, pero me gustan." Ella dijo indecisa, sacando varios estilos y colores de los estantes.

"Harry, quiero verte con túnica. Te pondrás unas para que pueda verlas." ella demando cuando sus brazos estaban llenos con una decente cantidad de túnicas.

"Ya me has visto con túnicas de la escuela." El protesto.

"Esas son totalmente negras y no se ven como estas. Quiero verte en túnicas de gala." Le dijo como respuesta.

"Me veras en ellas mañana. ¿Un día no te matara?" el gruño.

"Si lo hará. Me rehusó a probarme estas a menos que tu también lo hagas." Dijo ella testarudamente.

"Entonces, no te las pruebes. Solo ve al baile en ropa interior. Estoy seguro que eso llamara la atención de George."

Kota lo golpeo débilmente con un gancho.

"Bien, me probare unas, tu rarita." Dijo Harry, agarrando unas túnicas de gala para chicos, que se veían de su talla.

"Ooh me dijo 'rarita'. Me hubieras herido en serio si aun tuviera cinco años." Ella dijo girando los ojos.

"Bueno asumí que ya que yo todavía tengo el coeficiente intelectual de un niño de cinco años, que tu tendrías la mentalidad de uno también." Bromeo cuando se dirigían hacia los probadores.

"¿Quieres hablar con tu coeficiente intelectual? Deletrea y define _**idioma**_."

"Tu eres una _**idioma**_." El murmuro, causando que Kota riera. "Bueno Señorita inteligente, define y deletrea _**Petrificus Totalus**_."

"Muy bien, suficiente de lecciones de vocabulario, vamos a probarnos estas." Dijo ella, empujando a Harry dentro de uno de los probadores junto al de ella. Harry de cambio rápidamente de ropa.

"¿Uh, Harry, esto va sobre tu ropa o no?" ella le llamo desde su probador.

"No. Usualmente yo uso mis túnicas de la escuela sobre mi ropa muggle, pero las Túnicas de Gala definitivamente se usan en lugar de la ropa común." Le respondió. Escuchando un grito de alegría justo después.

"Ok, Harry, voy a salir. Necesito tu opinión."

Harry salio de su vestidor para ver a Kota. Ella usaba una túnica verde azulada que le sentaba muy bien, solo que le quedaba un poco larga.

"Esas te sientan muy bien, solo necesitan recortarle unas cuantas pulgadas."

"¡Ooh, Harry, te ves tan tierno!"

"¿No quisiste decir guapo y masculino?" el bromeo. Kota solo rió más fuerte.

"Tu. Verte masculino." Ella volvió a reír agarrándose el estomago. Harry volteo al espejo. Había estado bromeando, pero no sabia si era cierto o no. Empezaba a sentirse inseguro. ¿A caso no se veía bien?

"¿Que¿Que? Oh Merlín por favor dime que no me veo como una chica." Se quejo.

"Harry, cálmate, solo estaba bromeando. Te ves muy bien. Por cierto… ¿Oh Merlín?" Ella pregunto levantando una ceja.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Cosas de magos."

Kota se probó el resto de las túnicas, y los dos decidieron que la primera verde azulada es la que mejor le quedaba. Cuando volvieron a ponerse la ropa muggle, Kota corrió por un par de túnicas anaranjadas. Los dos volvieron al vestidor, y se las probaron riendo histéricamente al verse.

"Tu cabeza se ve como una perla dentro de una almeja." Harry dijo en voz baja, no queriendo ser escuchado burlándose de la ropa de la tienda.

"Ese collar se ve como los que le ponen a los perros después de que los castran." Kota le susurro entre risas. Harry se doblo de la risa ante esto y los dos acabaron sentados en el piso, secándose las lágrimas e intentando respirar normalmente, pero volvían a reír cada vez que se miraban de nuevo ya sea por el espejo o directamente. Se rieron aun mas histéricamente después de que vieron como un viejo hombre escogía esas mismas túnicas de donde las habían dejado y tuvieron que bloquear sus risas con la mano.

Kota tuvo que pedir que arreglaran la túnica y disfruto inmensamente ver como la cinta mágica media alrededor de ella. Los arreglos estuvieron listos en poco tiempo y se formaron en la línea para pagar.

Al llegar al frente, Kota saco su dinero muggle y comenzó a darlo, pero Harry le agarro la mano y la detuvo.

"Ellos no aceptan dinero muggle aquí, Kota." Le informo. "De todas formas, yo pago por esto. Tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado." El ignoro sus protestas y saco una bolsa de Galeones, Sickles y Knuts, dando la cantidad apropiada y dejando que Kota revisara los demás.

En seguida se dirigieron hacia la Heladería Florean Fortescue.

"¿Segura que no quieres un plato de hígado crudo, Kota?" le pregunto Harry, señalando el puesto que vendía justo eso. Kota lo vio con asco e hizo sonidos como si fuera a vomitar.

"Ni por todo el oro de Inglaterra."

Harry sintió un pequeño jalón en su brazo y volteo para ver a una pequeña bruja, quien parecía tener unos siete años, quien lo miraba con admiración.

"¿Eres Harry Potter?" ella pregunto con admiración, Kota lo vio confundida. Harry se movió incomodo, pero no podía mentirle a la joven bruja.

"Er… bueno, de hecho si. Creo que si lo soy." Dijo con una sonrisa, avergonzado.

"¿Puedo, digo podría ver su cicatriz por favor?" ella pregunto, tratando de ocultar lo emocionada que estaba. Harry se levanto el pelo que cubría su cicatriz y se la mostró. La niña la vio asombrada.

"¿Harry, que es lo que esta pasando¿La conoces?" Kota pregunto sin saber lo que pasaba.

La niña la miro con sorpresa. "El es el niño-que-vivió. Quien venció a-ya-sabes-quien muchas veces. Mi Mami y Papi dicen que es un héroe."

Kota se le quedo viendo y el solo se sonrojo y evito su mirada.

"¿Qué, entonces aquí Harry, es famoso eh?" ella le pregunto a la pequeña niña.

"Oh si, mucho." La niña dijo, asintiendo con entusiasmo. Se volteo hacia cuando una pareja salio de una tienda cercana. "¡Mami, Papi, vengan¡Es el! Es…"

"Shhhh…" Harry la interrumpió antes de que gritara su nombre. En verdad no quería ser asediado por una multitud. Ella solo lo miro curiosa. Cuando sus padre se acercaron ella brinco con entusiasmo.

"Es Harry Potter, Mami, Papi. ¡De verdad es él¡Tiene la cicatriz y todo!"

La cara de Harry ardía de vergüenza.

"¿En verdad lo eres?" el hombre pregunto asombrado. Harry le mostró la cicatriz mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Merlín, en verdad eres él." La mujer ahogo un grito. "¿Cómo es el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?"

"¡No le preguntes eso Marlene!" su esposo la regaño, como si fueran a asustar a Harry si le preguntaban eso.

"Esta bien." Harry le aseguro. "En verdad es muy feo."

El hombre rió y le dio una palmada en la espalda. "Apuesto que si lo es, hijo. Eres un verdadero héroe¿lo sabes?"

"No, no lo soy. En serio. Solo he tenido suerte." Harry insistió.

"La suerte no hace que alguien arriesgue su vida para salvar a otros. Nop, definitivamente eres un héroe." La mujer dijo con cariño a la vez que su hija buscaba en su bolsa, sacando un pequeño libro. Era un diario.

"¿Me podrías dar tu autógrafo?" la pequeña niña pregunto con timidez, extendiendo su diario y una pluma de la bolsa de su Mamá. Harry miro a Kota quien lo veía asombrada. Aun que había prometido no dar autógrafos como si fuera una gran celebridad, no podía negárselo a una niña.

"Claro." Dijo, sonriéndole con calidez. Se arrodillo para estar cara a cara con la niña y gentilmente le pidió el diario, abriéndolo en la primera pagina. "Cual es tu nombre" le pregunto gentilmente.

"Sarah." Ella respondió tímidamente, mordiendo su labio.

"Sarah. Es un nombre muy bonito."

La niña le sonrió alegre, mostrando el hueco que antes ocupaba un diente.

_**Sarah**_, escribió, _**nunca pierdas esa hermosa sonrisa. – Harry Potter**_

Le regreso el libro a la niña, quien lo leyó rápidamente y sonrió aun más. Abrazo el diario contra su pecho y se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry antes de correr atrás de su Madre quien rió con cariño.

"Muchas gracias. Creo que acabas de alegrarle el día a Sarah." Ela le dijo a Harry cuando este se levanto.

"Solo para que lo sepas, nunca creímos ninguna de esas tonterías que Rita Skeeter publico, o la basura en los encabezados. Sabíamos que no estabas loco. Sin embargo, es una pena lo de tu novia anterior. No puedo creer que estuviera engañándote así."

"Hermione nunca fue mi novia. Solo es una de mis mejores amigos. De hecho, ella esta saliendo con mi otro mejor amigo, Ron Weasley. Ella recibió un montón de horribles Vociferadores y cosas como esas debido a ese articulo y ni siquiera fue cierto." Harry dijo tristemente.

"¿Entonces ella es tu novia?" el pregunto, señalando a Kota.

"No, ella es mi amiga muggle, Dakota Stenson. No tengo novia, y si alguna vez leen un artículo sobre alguna novia mía o algo así, probablemente son mentiras, especialmente si están en los encabezados. Es solo que les encanta fabricar historias fantásticas sobre mi para vender revistas." Harry dijo, esperando que el hombre lo escuchara de verdad y quizás les dijera a otras personas sobre esto.

"Claro. Eso es lo que siempre trato de decirle a la gente." Dijo la mujer.

"Bueno, mucho gusto en conocerlos, pero en verdad tenemos que irnos." Harry dijo. "Adiós, Sarah."

La pequeña niña se despidió con la mano tímidamente desde atrás de su Mamá, cuando el y Kota se alejaban.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de vista, Kota agarro a Harry del brazo. "¿Eres famoso?" ella le pregunto incrédula.

"Er…en cierto sentido… ¡hey mira, ahí esta un goblin!" dijo Harry, tratando de distraerla. Kota no le hizo caso a lo último.

"¿Y no me dijiste esto, por que?"

"No tiene importancia, honestamente. No me gusta en verdad, por eso no lo mencione. Es mas problemático de lo que parece y no vale la pena hablar de eso. De todos modos no soy tan famoso."

"¿Entonces que pasaría si en este momento grito tu nombre y te señalo?" ella pregunto.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses." El dijo gruñendo. Volteando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los había escuchado.

"¿Bueno ahora me dirás por que eres famoso, verdad?"

Harry suspiro. "¿Quieres la versión corta o la versión larga?"

"La versión corta." Kota decidió.

"Muy bien. Ahí un mago malvado quien a tratado de matarme muchas veces empezando desde que tenia un año de edad, y debido a muchas casualidades, estupideces de mi parte y pura suerte, he podido vencerle o escapar de el como cuatro veces." El dijo simplemente. Kota quedo boquiabierta.

"Ok, cambie de parecer. La versión larga seria mucho mejor."

Harry suspiro nuevamente. "Bien. Te contare sobre mi vida mientras comemos un helado¿ok?"

"¡Ok!"

Por lo tanto ellos pasaron las ultimas horas de su viaje comiendo helado mientras Harry le contaba a Kota la versión larga de por que exactamente era famoso.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

AN: Bueno salio cortito este capitulo pero ya sigue el baile así es que no se pueden quejar. Talvez la próxima semana lo tenga listo.

Mientras tanto espero que les guste este y espero muchos reviews que el anterior solo recibió 3 T-T pobe chito!!!!!!!!

Bye Bye!!!!!!!!!!!


	23. El Baile

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Baile

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era, al fin, el día del baile, haciéndose mas y mas cerca la hora en que comenzaría. El día avanzo muy rápido, toda la escuela de un lado para el otro emocionados por el baile de esa noche.

Finalmente, era la hora de que todos se empezaran a arreglar. Seamus y Dean iban con Parvati y Lavender, mientras Neville tenia una cita con una Ravenclaw. Salieron del dormitorio temprano, diciendo que iban a encontrarse con sus parejas en la cena, dejando a Ron y a Harry. Harry no se encontraba nervioso. Era verdad que le incomodaba bailar, pero no sentía la presión de impresionar a nadie. Como el año pasado, no iba a ser el centro de atención por eso no estaba presionado. Ron, por otro lado, estaba absolutamente nervioso. No paraba de recorrer la habitación y arreglar cada pequeño detalle acerca de su apariencia.

"¿Harry, estas seguro que me veo bien?" Ron le pregunto por enésima vez. Harry solo suspiro cansado.

"Te ves bien Ron, por billonésima vez. No te preocupes; Hermione debe pensar que eres guapo. Merlín sabe que no puedes gustarle por tu personalidad." Ron rió y le aventó una almohada a Harry quien rió mostrándole que era una broma.

"No puedo creer que Fred y George me compraron esta túnica. ¿Te conté sobre su inversionista secreto para la tienda de bromas? Algún tipo les dio un montón de dinero. Pero ellos no nos han querido decir quien es, dicen que quiere mantenerse anónimo. ¿Qué idiota les daría dinero a esos dos?" Ron dijo mientras se arreglaba la túnica nuevamente. Harry no pudo evitar reír.

"Hmm… para mi suena como una buena inversión." Harry dijo intentando suprimir su sonrisa mordiendo su labio. "Ahora muévete a otro lado. Has estado pegado al espejo por mas de media hora."

"No es cierto." Ron dijo indignado, quitándose del espejo. Harry se miro rápidamente.

"¡Oh maravilloso, los dos se ven tan inteligentes!" el espejo exclamo, muy emocionado. "Y tu deberías usar verde mas seguido jovencito, hace resaltar tus ojos. Que malo que no puedas hacer nada con ese pelo." Harry giro los ojos, los cuales en verdad resaltaban. Se había rendido hacia mucho tiempo ante el espejo, ya que este no entendía que su pelo simplemente no tenía remedio y se quedaría así. Además, Harry ya se había acostumbrado a tenerlo así.

Los dos chicos bajaron hacia la sala común para esperar a Hermione, Ron aliso su túnica con nerviosismo.

"Ron, será mejor que te calmes o vas a hacer un hoyo en ella."

"Cállate, Harry."

Finalmente, Hermione y el resto de las Gryffindor de quinto año bajaron todas luciendo nerviosas y risueñas. Ron comenzó a sonrojarse y sonreír en cuanto vio Hermione, quien se veía incluso más sorprendente que el año anterior.

Harry no noto como las chicas lo checaban de pies a cabeza con aprobación, claro sin incluir a Hermione quien solo tenia ojos para el pelirrojo por un lado de ella.

"¡T-tu te ves genial!" Ron tartamudeo un poco. Las chicas soltaron risitas haciendo sonrojar a Ron. Hermione las callo de inmediato.

"Tu también te ves bien, Ron." Ella sonrió. Ella parecía muy calmada y serena, pero Harry podía notar pequeñas señales, que solo el sabia diferenciar, de que ella también estaba nerviosa.

"Muy bien pequeños enamorados, vamonos. Voy a encontrarme con Eloise afuera." Ante esto solo consiguió hacerlos sonrojar y que lo golpearan simultáneamente en el brazo.

Estaban por salir por el retrato cuando unos murmullos detrás de ellos los detuvo lo suficiente como para que Parvati gritara, "¡Bailas conmigo una canción, Harry!" risitas acalladas le siguieron a esto. Y fue el turno de Harry de sonrojarse. Estaba sorprendido, especialmente por que había sido un pésimo bailarín el año anterior.

"Er… esta bien." Dijo sin mucha convicción y salio rápido de la sala común.

Habían quedado de verse con Eloise en una escalera previamente escogida. Esta se veía bien en su túnica púrpura. Cuando se acercaban, escucharon como unas chicas de Slytherin molestaban a la pobre Ravenclaw.

"¿Por qué estas vestida? ¡No pensaras en serio en ir al baile!"

"Sabes la mayoría de la gente va en parejas."

"Nadie quiere que tu horrible cara le arruine la noche." Le dijeron cruelmente.

"Tengo pareja." Ella respondió. Harry podía escuchar su voz temblar y sabia que le estaba afectando lo que decían.

"¿En serio? ¿Con quien, Filch?" una le dijo.

Harry decidió que era hora de intervenir.

"¿Hey Eloise, estas lista?" dijo, pretendiendo que no había escuchado nada. Ella pareció inmensamente aliviada. "Te ves genial." El añadió, causando que ella se sonrojara.

"Igual que tu."

"Espera, ¿Vas a ir con él?" una pregunto a Eloise, boquiabierta.

"¡Pero pensé que Cho Chang te había preguntado, sin mencionar a la mitad de mujeres en Hogwarts que también te pregunto!" otra pregunto sorprendida.

"Ella lo hizo, pero por suerte mi primera opción ya había dicho que si." Dijo indicando a Eloise. "¿Nos vamos?" le pregunto a Eloise, mientras extendía su brazo hacia ella. Esta le sonrió y se agarro de su brazo.

"Vamos." Ella dijo con una sonrisa. Los dos caminaron hacia el Gran salón, seguidos de Ron y Hermione.

El Gran salón lucia espectacular. Miles de velas brillaban de arriba a abajo mientras flotaban encima de ellos. El cielo nocturno se encontraba sin una nube y lleno de estrella que resplandecían entre las llamas doradas de las velas.

"¡Harry!"

Harry volteo para ver a Dakota saludando con su mano hacia el, mientras iba agarrada del brazo de George. Ella lucia extremadamente nerviosa, y con toda razón. Mucha gente tenía la observaba, ya que habían escuchado rumores de que George traería como pareja a una Muggle. Ella se veía muy bien, su pelo estaba arreglado muy femenino con bucles que caían sobre su cara. Miraba sorprendida su alrededor, especialmente el cielo y las velas que flotaban en el.

"¡Hey Kota, te ves hermosa!" le dijo.

"Gracias." Ella le agradeció, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño.

"Oh gracias." Le dijo el con sarcasmo, tratando de acomodar su pelo de nuevo. "Como si no estuviera lo suficiente desordenado."

Harry la presento rápidamente con todos los que no la conocían y se sentó en frente de Ron y Hermione. Eloise se sentó por un lado de él y Kota en el otro, George a su lado.

"¿Cómo la estas pasando?" le susurro.

"Todos me están viendo. ¿Estoy haciendo algo malo?" ella pregunto nerviosa.

"No, no te preocupes por ellos. Están fascinados contigo." El rió. El y George la presentaron a todos. Muchos estudiantes no habían conocido ni siquiera a un muggle antes y tenían muchas preguntas.

"Cielos, ¿Cómo vives sin magia? ¡Nunca podría hacerlo!"

"¿Qué es lo que aprendes en la escuela? ¿Tu escuela es como la de nosotros?"

"¿Qué es lo que haces para divertirte?"

"¿Qué es lo que se regalan en las fiestas?"

"¿Nunca has visto el Quidditch? ¡Vaya mierda! ¡No has vivido!"

Kota parecía divertirse respondiendo a tanta pregunta, se veía más en confianza. Pero se mostró incrédula al momento de ordenar su platillo. Brinco cuando apareció de la nada y lo pico con su tenedor para ver si era real, para diversión de los estudiantes.

Incluso Nick casi decapitado vino a conocer a Kota, saliendo frente a ella a través de la mesa. Ella grito y casi se cae de su silla del brinco que dio, pero Harry la agarro de un brazo riendo.

"¿Pe-pe que demonios? ¡El…la mesa…el es transparente!" ella dijo, viendo a Nick con desconfianza. Sir Nicholas se cruzo de brazos e hizo un sonido de descontento. "Humph."

"La mayoría de los fantasmas son transparentes, señorita. Es algo rudo que tenga la boca tan abierta." Dijo indignado.

"Vamos, Nick." George dijo entretenido, "Sabes que ella es muggle. ¿Cómo pensaste que iba a reaccionar? Probablemente ella nunca había visto un fantasma."

"Probablemente ni siquiera creía en fantasmas." Hermione añadió, tratando de calmar a Nick.

"Bueno, siento haberla asustado, señorita. Esperemos que no se sorprenda tanto la próxima vez que se encuentre con otro fantasma." Dijo con tono enfadado para después irse flotando.

"Oh Dios. Creo que lo ofendí." Ella dijo miserablemente después de haberse calmado.

"No te preocupes. Siempre se ofende." Le dijo Eloise con simpatía. "Es muy sensible."

"¿Y que es lo que piensas de Hogwarts?" pregunto Parvati. Muchas cabezas voltearon para oír su respuesta. Esta era la pregunta de prueba, para los demás.

"Es… bueno, es sorprendente. Simplemente no puedo creer todas estas cosas. Digo todavía estoy procesando todo. Pero desearía poder venir aquí a estudiar, eso es seguro. Es bellísimo. Tan emocionante. Imagínense, todos mis amigos de por mi casa no tienen ni la mínima idea de que este mundo existe mientras yo estoy aquí en su baile. Es maravilloso."

Todos sonrieron alegres. Había pasado la prueba.

Finalmente, la cena termino y la banda comenzó a prepararse, aparentemente otra de las favoritas en la WWN: Las Malvadas Brujas del Oeste. Harry y Hermione sonrieron ante el titulo de una película Muggle.

La música empezó y Eloise se llevo a Harry a pista de baile. Al principio, Harry estaba un poco nervioso, pero tomo el consejo de Kota, viendo a los demás que estaban bailando alrededor de él. Cuando se sintió más en confianza, incluso comenzó a darle vueltas a Eloise para el deleite de ella. Los dos reían alegres. Pronto todos estaban observando o imitando los movimientos sin sentido y payasadas a la hora de bailar. Harry estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo sin la presión de ser el centro de atención.

Las canciones lentas no resultaron tan incomodas para Harry como el año anterior. Ellos hablaron durante ellas. Harry le explico la trama de El Mago de Oz y meditaron sobre cuan 'lindos' (Según Eloise) Ron y Hermione se veían juntos. Los observaron a escondidas durante una canción lenta para encontrarse con que la cabeza de Hermione descansaba en el hombro de Ron y la cabeza de este sobre la de ella. Los dos tenían sonrisas alegres en sus rostros que resultaban contagiosas para los dos que estaban espiándolos.

Le habían permitido venir al baile a Dennis Creevy como fotógrafo a pesar de que era de segundo año. El baile era solo de cuarto año en adelante por eso el chico estaba bastante emocionado por la oportunidad. Harry se aseguro de pedirle al chico que tomara fotos de Ron y Hermione, quienes estaba seguro, lo iban a agradecer.

"¿Verdad que Roger se ve guapísimo esta noche?" Eloise murmuro ensoñada.

"Oh si, Eloise, sabes bien que _**yo**_ pienso que se ve absolutamente guapísimo." Dijo con sarcasmo. "No puedo creer que viniera con Cho después de que lo rechazo."

"Bueno su belleza compensa su falta de sentido común."

Harry giro los ojos ocasionando que Eloise riera.

Cuando la siguiente canción lenta comenzó, Harry sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Volteo para encontrarse con Ginny Weasley quien le sonrió tímidamente. Se veía hermosísima y Harry sintió que su respiración se aceleraba un poco cuando la vio por primera vez. Su pareja estaba junto a ella, un chico que Harry reconocía pero nunca había hablado con él.

"Hola Eloise," Ginny dijo con una sonrisa. "Nos preguntábamos si podíamos interrumpir."

"Claro." Dijo Eloise, viendo a la pareja de Ginny. Por lo que se podía ver, Eloise definitivamente aprobaba como se veía el joven Ravenclaw.

La pareja de Ginny extendió la mano hacia Eloise, quien la tomo riendo suavemente, y la alejo con gentileza. Ginny se sonrojo levemente cuando Harry tomo su mano y paso la otra por su cintura. Ella puso su mano justo debajo de su cuello y sonrió alegre hacia él. El le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Te esta gustando el baile hasta ahora?" Harry pregunto en voz baja para no molestar a las otras parejas bailando.

"¡Oh a sido genial! Parece que tú también te has divertido. Siempre que miro hacia ustedes, parece que están riendo y… girando." Dijo ella, pateándose mentalmente por haber revelado que lo había estado viendo. Harry no pareció notar su desliz.

"Si, es muy divertido. Hemos conseguido un gran avance con tu querido hermano. ¡Gracias a Merlín que le pregunto a Hermione que fuera con el al baile, se ven tan felices!"

Miraron hacia la pareja, quienes estaban sonriendo tiernamente y lucían muy a gusto en los brazos del otro.

"Fred y Angelina se comportan de la misma manera." Dijo ella, señalando a los dos jugadores de Quidditch. Harry vio a George bailando con Kota, aun que más bien como Harry había bailado con Eloise no como Ron con Hermione. George los vio y asintió, viendo a la pareja con curiosidad. Harry y Ginny solo asintieron de vuelta, sonriendo.

"¡No puedo creer que a tu amiga le guste George! Es tan gracioso."

"Oh si. Ella dijo que sus pecas le resultaban lindas. Cada vez que la veo me pregunta por el."

"Bueno Papá se emociono mucho cuando se entero. Le envió a George una lista de preguntas para ella."

"Pues, el puede preguntarnos a mi y a 'Mione lo que quiera. Después de todo crecimos con muggles. Además, vivo con un muggle adolescente y son amigo de una por eso se que es lo que hacen en la escuela y todo lo demás."

"Oh créeme, el ha querido, pero Mamá siempre le da un sermón de que ustedes no son tema para analizar."

"Bueno, diles que por mi esta bien. Es divertido a decir verdad. Me siento inteligente cuando solo estoy explicando mi vida diaria." Dijo bromeando.

Hubo una pequeña pausa donde Harry tuvo una lucha interna antes de que su lado valiente ganara, diciéndole que tenía tiempo limitado, y que debía ser valiente y decir lo que pensaba.

"Te ves muy bien esta noche." Dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Ginny solo lo miro a los ojos sonriendo y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. El no se podía ni imaginar que sus palabras la habían llenado de pura alegría.

"Tu también." Dijo ella. Solo se sonrieron el uno al otro por unos momentos antes de que Ginny se inclinara un poco y descansara su cabeza en su hombro. Harry no supo que hacer por un momento, pero pronto se relajo y descanso su mejilla contra la cabeza de Ginny con una sonrisa.

El no lo sabia, pero los tres chicos Weasleys vieron esto y se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo felices. Ellos sabían que ella todavía lo quería, aun que ella lo quisiera ocultar. Todos vieron lo feliz que estaba cuando bailaba con el. También aprobaban que ella no había elegido mejor candidato que el. Fred agarro a Dennis de un brazo y le señalo a Harry y Ginny.

"Asegúrate de tomar muchas de ellos." Le instruyó con una sonrisa. Dennis obedeció feliz.

Al final de la canción, Eloise y la pareja de Ginny regresaron. Ginny y Harry se sonrieron felices antes de despedirse, y Ginny siguió a su pareja a la mesa de botanas.

Después de más canciones movidas, llenas de giros y risas, Harry fue por bebidas.

Lleno dos vasos y se volteo para encontrarse cara a cara con Cho Chang.

"Hola Harry. Oh gracias." Dijo ella tomando uno de los vasos de su mano y bebiendo de él.

"Hola Cho." Le respondió sin entusiasmo.

"Harry, debemos bailar en la próxima canción lenta."

"Gracias, Cho, pero vine con Eloise."

"¡Te vi bailando con la otra chica! Hablando de ella, estaban bailando bastante cerca." Dijo ella con tono acusador. "Seria mejor que no te involucraras con alguien como ella. Su familia es prácticamente indigente."

Harry frunció el ceño enojado. "En caso de que no lo notaras, mi mejor amigo es Ron Weasley y su familia es como si fuera la mía, te sugiero que no hables así de ellos nunca mas." El prácticamente gruño.

"¿Entonces piensas de esa chica como una hermana, no? Es un alivio. Me habías asustado por un segundo." Ella dijo riendo, poniendo una mano en su hombro, la cual Harry inmediatamente quito.

Le daba asco como se comportaba y se pateo mentalmente por haberle gustado en primer lugar. Estaba a punto de decirle firmemente que no cuando una idea le llego a la mente. Vio a Eloise y decidió sacrificarse por una buena causa.

"Bueno, Cho, bailaría contigo, pero no puedo dejar a Eloise sin pareja de baile en una canción lenta. Hmm…" pretendió pensarlo por unos segundos. "Oh, lo tengo. ¿Piensas que tu pareja pueda bailar con ella? De esa forma tendrán con quien bailar."

"¿Preguntarle a Roger si baila con ella?" ella pregunto horrorizada como si le estuviera preguntando a Roger que bebiera pus de Bubotuberculos sin diluir.

"Si, tienes razón. Es demasiado problema. Oh bueno, talvez la próxima vez." Se encogió de hombros y se voltio simulando irse.

"¿Problema? ¡No hay ningún problema! Iré a decirle." Ella se fue rápido hacia Roger.

Harry prácticamente corrió hacia Eloise.

"Me vas a amar." Le dijo.

"La una forma en que te ame es si consigues que Roger Davies baile conmigo." Dijo ella.

"Como dije, me vas a amar." Dijo orgulloso.

Eloise estaba paralizada, sin poder creer lo que oía.

"¿Que?"

"En la próxima canción lenta, Roger va a bailar contigo."

Hubo una larga pausa.

"¿Que? ¿Como? ¿Por que? ¿Yo? ¿Huh?"

"Roger. Va. A. Bailar. Contigo. En. La. Próxima. Canción."

"Oh. Dios. Mío." Ella dijo en estado de shock. Cuando capto la situación empezó a entrar en pánico. "¡Espera! ¿Qué le voy a decir? Si abro mi boca, podría salir algo como '¡Hola, no lo sabes pero ya escogí los nombres de nuestros futuros hijos!'"

Harry rió. "No te preocupes. ¡Eres una chica genial; le encantaras!"

"¿Pero por que lo esta haciendo? No le dijiste a nadie…" ella empezó horrorizada.

"No, claro que no. Me sacrifique ante la misma Medusa y dije que alguien tendría que remplazarme han la próxima canción lenta."

"Harry. Te quiero. Eres un Dios." Ella le dijo efusivamente.

"Es lo que me dicen." Dijo riendo. La canción termino y fue remplazada por una canción lenta. Cho y Roger caminaron hacia ellos entre la multitud.

"No te preocupes; solo diviértete." Harry le susurro antes de llevarse a Cho.

Una vez que estuvieron a cierta distancia alejados de Roger y Eloise, Cho puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y lo jalo hacia ella, descansando su cabeza en su hombro. Harry se tenso ante la presente cercanía de una chica, especialmente por que era una que empezaba a desagradarle mas cada minuto, y se congelo por un segundo cuando Cho tomo sus brazos con rudeza y los puso alrededor de su cintura.

Harry vio a Hermione y Ron bailando de la misma forma, pero ellos se veían a gusto y contentos mientras que Harry estaba empezando a desear haber traído su capa invisible para poder escapar. Sintió un pequeño cosquilleo atrás de su cabeza y estaba a punto de golpear lo que sea que lo estuviera causando, cuando se dio cuenta que era la mano de Cho jugando con su cabello. Ella empezó a tararear la música en su oído. Harry sintió su cara enrojecer.

Volteo disimuladamente hacia donde estaba Eloise y evito reírse. Su cara estaba congelada en una expresión de admiración mientras veía la cara de Roger. Este le hablaba en voz baja y ella movía la cabeza de forma afirmativa con entusiasmo. No importaba su incomodidad ante la presente situación, valía la pena tan solo al ver la cara de Eloise.

"¿Harry?" Cho le susurro al oído.

"¿Si?"

"¿No te gusta Eloise, verdad?"

"Sin querer ofender pero, creo que eso no te importa." El le respondió. No le gustaba Eloise pero no quería darle esa satisfacción a Cho.

"Pero debes darte cuanta que puedes encontrar mejores cosas." El 'Como yo' estaba claramente insinuado. "No tienes que hacer ningún acto de caridad por aquí. Quiero decir, ella es tan fea y tu eras tan…" ella dejo sin termino lo que iba a decir y se dedico a mover las pestañas hacia el.

"Bueno, entonces estoy en desacuerdo." Le dijo fríamente.

Cho se dio cuenta que lo estaba perdiendo. "¿Podemos salir un momento? Esta muy caliente aquí y no me siento muy bien." Ella hizo todo lo posible por verse un poco enferma.

Harry suspiro exasperado y dejo que lo llevaran afuera.

Cho lo llevo a uno de los balcones. Harry tenía que admitir que el aire fresca se sentía bien. Respiro profundamente.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" le pregunto después de unos minutos. En lugar de responderle, ella se le acerco. Harry se alejo inmediatamente. Pero ella continúo acercándose y Harry se deslizo por el enrejado intentando alejarse de ella hasta que lo choco contra una esquina. Cho lo acorralo ahí.

"En verdad me gustas, Harry."

"No es cierto. Ni siquiera me conoces bien."

"¡Si te conozco! Eres un increíble buscador y un campeón de la escuela. Eres famoso y guapo y un todo un héroe." Ella le dijo sonriendo.

"¡Cho, no sabes nada de me que sea _**importante**_. Solo sabes lo que publican en el Diario el Profeta o lo que escuchas en la escuela!" el insistió, deseando que se alejara.

"¡Esas cosas _**son**_ importantes! Escucha, ¡Hacemos una pareja genial! Todos estarían celosos de nosotros." Ella dijo provocativamente, moviendo sus dedos por el pecho de Harry. El alejo su mano sintiéndose enfermo ante esto.

"Gracias pero no." Estaba a punto de irse cuando ella se abalanzó contra él, poniendo una mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y presionando sus labios contra los de él. Después de recobrarse del shock inicial, la agarro de los hombros y la empujo lejos de él, escapando de su posición anterior. Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Lo digo en serio, Cho, mi respuesta es no. No saldré con alguien que solo quiere aparecer en el Diario el Profeta." Le dijo firmemente mientras atravesaba la puerta, ignorando los gritos de Cho para detenerlo. Se dirigió hacia el Gran Salón. Cho corrió tras él y lo agarro de un brazo.

"Harry, piénsalo bien. Te gusto desde hace mucho tiempo. La mayoría de los chicos morirían por salir conmigo. ¡Digo, simplemente no puedes negarte!" ella le insistió. Harry alejo su brazo.

"Creo que lo acabo de hacer." Dijo para después entrar al Gran Salón. La canción acababa de terminar. Localizo rápidamente a Eloise quien estaba hablando todavía con Roger. Cho paso enfurecida, y agarro a Roger, llevándoselo enojada. Eloise vio a Harry y corrió hacia el con la sonrisa mas grande que había visto. Lo alcanzo y le dio un abrazo que casi rompe sus huesos.

"Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias…"

Harry rió, olvidándose de Cho. Eloise lo llevo hacia la pista de baile.

"¿Cómo te fue?" le pregunto, mientras la hacia girar.

"Fue absolutamente genial. Están guapo de cerca. Fue tan tierno. Me pregunto mi nombre y en que casa estaba. Y, por supuesto, se me olvido. Creo que le dije que me llamaba Elwine y era de Huffleclaw, pero creo que no lo noto. Me pregunto si me estaba divirtiendo. ¡Y logre conectar mi cerebro con mi lengua el tiempo suficiente para preguntarle a él si se estaba divirtiendo!" ella dijo emocionada.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti." Harry rió.

"Dice que se la esta pasando bien, pero que Cho a sido un a pareja horrible y lo ignora todo el tiempo. Luego, cuando la canción termino, tuvimos otros alegres momentos de conversación antes de que Medusa llegara y lo alejara. Creo hasta me gruño. ¿Quieres saber cual es la mejor parte?"

"¿Que?"

"Dijo que había disfrutado bailar conmigo y que esperaba verme luego por la escuela." Ella dijo ensoñada, dramáticamente pretendiendo desmayarse, pero cayendo en los brazos de Harry. El rió y la regreso a sus pies.

A cierto punto de la noche, Harry se encontró con Parvati y le concedió el baile que le había prometido, mientras Eloise baila con Seamus. Lavender le pidió bailar la próxima canción lenta, y Eloise bailo con Dean. Otras chicas lo estaban viendo de cerca, por eso Harry y Eloise se alejaron para evitar que le pidieran mas bailes. Eso claro, aparte de las veces que Eloise le rogaba que bailara con alguna para poder ella también bailar con otro chico. Obviamente a ella no le importaba bailar con una gran variedad de chicos, pero dijo firmemente que ninguno se acercaba al casi Dios Roger Davies.

También bailo un poco con Kota, mientras hablando de la noche. Aparentemente unos Slytherins de séptimo año habían querido maldecirla, pero George los vio y señalo a varios Gryffindors cerca de ellos lo que pasaba. Estos hicieron que derramaran todo los vasos de ponche que traían sobre sus túnicas y les hechizaron las piernas, para forzarlos a hacer movimientos difíciles de baile. Supuestamente habían hecho unas vueltas y pasos muy impresionantes, junto con un baile de Tap muy original.

"No amas la magia." Harry dijo alegre.

Cuando termino de bailar, y regreso con Eloise, ella le informo que George la había interrogado acerca de su relación con Harry. Este estaba un poco confundido por las razones de George para esto, pero supuso que por curiosidad.

Cuando se acercaba la medianoche, la banda anuncio la ultima canción: "Algún lugar pasando el arco iris." Algunos de padres muggles que habían visto la película cantaron la letra, incluyendo a Kota, la eterna fan de películas.

La banda termino con una reverencia y todos los estudiantes, junto con los profesores, les dieron un fuerte aplauso para después empezar a retirarse. Eloise y Harry corrieron a la mesa de botanas junto con otras personas, para llevarse las sobras y otros dulces. Fueron de los últimos en irse, riendo de lo bien que lo pasaron. De repente Eloise pauso y sonrió.

"¡Harry, ve eso!" Ella le susurro, señalando el balcón. Harry siguió su dedo con su mirada hasta encontrar a Hermione y Ron hablando, muy cercas el uno del otro. Solo vieron por unos segundos cuando Hermione y Ron dejaron de hablar. Pausaron momentariamente, viéndose a los ojos antes de inclinarse y besarse tiernamente.

"Awww." Eloise suspiro, poniendo sus manos sobre su corazón.

"Vamos." Harry susurro. "Creo que quieren algo de privacidad."

Eloise movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

"¡No así, pervertida!" el rió en voz baja, llevándose a Eloise.

"¡Aw vamos, quiero ver!" ella pidió.

"¡No soy un fisgón!" le regaño Harry.

Se sentaron en unos escalones y hablaron hasta que estuvieron exhaustos y se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Harry arrastro sus pies hacia la torre de gryffindor, de alguna forma llego hasta el dormitorio. No se molesto en cambiarse a sus pijamas, optando por dormir en boxers antes de hacer el esfuerzo de cambiarse. Casi no registró a Ron entrar alegre un tiempo después, luciendo de todo menos cansado, antes de caer dormido.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

AN: En verdad odio a Cho, siempre me a caído gorda desde que salio en el tercer libro :( Es fea y mala!!!!!!!! : P Y no se por que pero a mi se me hace muy tierno los GW/HP bien hechos claro esta. Pero es con la única si no, ni se me acerquen a mi Harry viejas feas. :P

Por cierto la WWN es la radio mágica, pero no se si también se le llama así en español y no lo encontré por ningún lado, quien lo encuentre me dice Please!!!!!!!!!

Bueno espero que esto haya compensado lo corto que fue el anterior. Jejejee Sorry!!!!

Y perdón por la tardanza estaba larguito… me despido besosss!!!!!!!!!

Bye Bye!!!!!


	24. El Desliz de Neville

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada.**

**AN:** Aquí esta una ayudadita para que sepan más o menos lo que es lo que se dice.

_Bla bla bla_ pensamientos.

_**Bla bla bla **_palabras resaltadas, por alguna emoción o algo importante.

_Bla bla bla_ parte de algún articulo, libro o algo así.

'Bla bla bla' algo que ya se escribió o esta escribiendo en ese momento.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Desliz de Neville

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era una tarde mañana de domingo. George le daba a Kota un tour más amplio por la escuela de los que Harry ya le había presentado en su anterior visita al castillo. Harry y Ron habían conseguido algo de jugo de calabaza bien frió de las cocinas y lo llevaron hasta un lugar cerca del lago. Hermione dijo que tenia que hablar con Ginny, quien sonreía deforma ansiosa. No era ningún misterio de lo que iban a hablar, estaban seguros que era sobre el baile.

Los dos chicos se sentaron en la orilla de la parte mas profunda del lago. Se quitaron sus zapatos y calcetines, enrollaron sus pantalones hasta la rodilla y metieron sus pies en el agua. El clima cada vez estaba más calido por la aproximación del verano.

Todos estaban felices, temporalmente olvidándose de la ansiedad que causaban los T.I.M.O.S. Últimamente, se sentía cierta inquietud en el aire para Harry y sus amigos. Junio se aproximaba demasiado rápido y esto estaba afectando a Harry. Se cansaba con más facilidad, y había días en que no tenia nada de apetito. Sus amigos estaban muy preocupados, pero hacían lo mejor por no mencionarlo demasiado.

Esta mañana, Harry no se sentía del todo bien. Sabia que el jugo de calabaza seria probablemente lo único que le entrara en el estomago ese día. Camino a el lago, Harry se había mareado y tambaleado, tirando la mitad de su jugo de calabaza. Ron lo había agarrado del codo para evitar que cayera, y tuvieron que esperar hasta que la visión de Harry volviera a la normalidad. Esto había estado pasando seguido, sin embargo, nada se mencionaba al respecto. Tampoco le había mencionado a Ron que se sentía débil y tenía elevada la temperatura. El agua fría se sentía muy bien, y presiono el vaso de jugo fresco en su frente, esperando que no se volviera en fiebre.

A pesar de todo esto, estaba feliz. Ron no podía dejar de sonreír y por lo tanto, tampoco Harry.

"¿Y dime Ron, te divertiste en el baile?" pregunto casualmente mientras bebía de su jugo y sentía como calmaba el ardor de garganta. La sonrisa de Ron, si es posible, se hizo más grande.

"¡Oh si. Me la pase muy bien. Hermione… quiero decir… wow!"

Harry rió, "¿Y que tal después del baile?" pregunto, Ron se puso rojo.

"Nunca adivinaras que paso en el balcón."

"¿Que?" Harry pretendió que no sabía nada.

"¡Ha! ¡Sabia que ibas a decir eso! Deberías saber exactamente que compañero, ya que te vi a ti y a Eloise escapando después de habernos visto."

Harry se sonrojo y con expresión culpable sacudió su cabeza mientras mostraba una sonrisa de lado en el rostro. "Si me hubieras dicho en primer año que tu y Hermione terminarían besándose en el balcón, te hubiera internado en el área siquiátrica de St. Mungo." Ron se puso rojo de nuevo y rió.

"Lo mismo digo."

"¿Y que paso después de que nos fuimos?" le pregunto moviendo las cejas de la misma forma sugestiva que Eloise había usado la noche anterior.

"¡Harry!" Ron lo regaño. "Hablamos por un largo tiempo. Luego regresamos a la torre de Gryffindor juntos y yo er… le di un beso de buenas noches."

Harry solo chiflo y Ron lo golpeo levemente en la cabeza diciendo "¡Cállate!" pero al mismo tiempo sonreía ya que Harry aprobaba lo que había hecho.

"Creo que le pediré que sea mi novia." Le dirigió una mirada a Harry, silenciosamente pidiendo su opinión al respecto.

"Creo que es una gran idea." Le dijo Harry seriamente.

"¿En serio?"

"Definitivamente, los dos obviamente se gustan. Hacen una gran pareja."

Ron sonrió genuinamente. "¿Y como te la pasaste?" pregunto, cambiando de tema. Harry le contó sobre su noche, incluyendo el incidente con Cho.

"Dios, talvez no debiste haberle dicho que no, parece que la volvió una loca, lunática y obsesiva contigo. Supongo que eres el primer chico que la rechaza. Talvez se lo tomo como un reto, o algo muy atractivo." Añadió. Los dos se soltaron riendo.

Eventualmente, Harry tuvo que ir a la biblioteca a trabajar en su proyecto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Cada alumno se le había asignado un tema, y por lo tanto no era necesario esperarse hasta el último minuto como lo iba a hacer Ron. Se había prometido empezarlo hoy y quería terminarlo rápido para pasar mas tiempo con Kota después de que ella terminara su tour.

Agarro un montón de libros que podrían ayudarle y los llevo a la mesa. No mucho después de empezar la investigación, Hermione llego y se sentó con el.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey 'Mione." dijo sonriendo.

"¿Y de que hablaron tu y Ron?" ella pregunto casualmente.

"Probablemente de la mismo que tu y Ginny." Pauso para ver como se sonrojaba. "¿Entonces en verdad te gusta Ron, huh?"

"Sabes, en verdad si. ¿Cómo paso eso?" ella pregunto sonriendo calidamente. Harry dejo su pluma y recargo su cabeza en una mano, su codo descansando en el libro abierto que estaba mirando.

"Desde hace mucho que es así. Es solo que les tomo un poco mas de tiempo en darse cuenta."

"¿Me estas diciendo que ya sabias que esto iba a pasar?"

"'Mione, como se desde tercer año. Claro, era prácticamente obvio después del baile del año pasado."

"¿El baile de invierno?" ella murmuro horrorizada. "¿De que estas hablando? ¡Tuvimos una gran pelea esa noche! ¡Se burlaba de mi pareja y dijo bien claro que ni siquiera pensaba en mi como una chica!"

"Claro que pensaba en ti como una chica. Solo era que tenia que fingir que no era así para que tu no pensaras que el lo pensaba." Los dos pusieron cara de confusión. "Erm… ok eso no tuvo mucho sentido. Solo es que no quería que supieras que le gustabas y por eso espero hasta el último minuto para que pareciera algo casual haberte preguntado. Es muy raro que no adivinaras lo decepcionado que estaba. Y acerca de burlarse de Krum, vamos Hermione, en serio no sabes por que lo hizo."

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"¡Estaba celoso! No le agradaba Krum por que pensó que te gustaba."

Hermione se recargo en el respaldo de la silla con una mirada pensativa. "Creo que apenas me estoy dando cuenta de que me va a seguir sorprendiendo la forma en que piensan los hombres por un largo tiempo; ¡Son tan confusos!"

"Créeme, 'Mione, no somos tan confusos. Pero las chicas eso si es otra historia. Quieres ver uno de los grandes misterios de la vida, conviértete en hombre y trata de entender a una chica."

Hermione rió en voz baja, con cuidado de no llamar la atención de la bibliotecaria. "Creo que mejor me quedare como chica muchas gracias."

"Una sabia decisión."

"Entonces, er… piensas que Ron, er…" Hermione tartamudeo, era la primera vez que había oído a Hermione con problemas al hablar. El solo le sonrió.

"También le gustas."

Hermione sonrió alegre, viéndose aliviada.

"¿Sabes que, Harry?"

"¿Que?"

"Eres el mejor amigo que e tenido. Lo digo en serio. En toda, mi vida entera."

Harry se sonrojo. Hermione le sonrió al verlo tan avergonzado, demasiado modesto para su propio bien. En lugar de hacerlo responder, ella camino hasta el, y le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente antes de irse.

"Merlín, voy a extrañar a esos dos." Dijo tristemente, volviendo a su investigación. Tanto movimiento de sus codos habían cambiado de página. Estaba a punto de cambiar de página cuando algo le llamo la atención.

_**La Maldición Daewarro**_

_La maldición Daewarro es muy antigua y ya olvidada en estos días, pero talvez más peligrosa que ninguna otra maldición moderna. Esta maldición no mata instantáneamente como lo hace la maldición Avada Kedavra, pero lo hace sin ninguna duda. Cuando la maldición Avada Kedavra es usada, la vida de la victima se extingue y es destruida. La vida es por si misma energía. La magia también es energía. Cuando un individuo tiene la suficiente energía de vida ellos viven, cuando tienen lo suficiente energía mágica, ellos se convierten en magos o brujas. La maldición Daewarro no elimina la energía como lo hace la Avada Kedavra, pero en su lugar, transfiere cualquier tipo de energías, de vida o mágicas hacia quien llevo a cabo la maldición. Entre mas energía se quite, mas poder recibe el que efectuó la maldición. Esto lo hace mas poderoso, a menos que una entidad muy débil este unida a la fuerza de vida, como puede ser una débil energía mágica (como en los Muggles y Squibs), una enfermedad mental, o una enfermedad Terminal, pero ya que este hechizo es generalmente aplicado en magos, lo ultimo usualmente no es considerado un factor. La Maldición Daewarro esta compuesta por muchas otras maldiciones que son más complejas y transfieren un aspecto de la vida especifico, como el caso mencionado anteriormente sobre enfermedades terminales, pero son mucho mas complicadas…_

Harry reviso el resto del artículo pensativo antes de hacer una copia de este. En lugar de trabajar en su proyecto, Harry se enfoco sobre esta nueva información en su mente. La maldición era muy parecida a la que él había utilizado pero era mucho más simple transferir la fuerza de vida por completo, que específicamente el Cáncer. Si de alguna forma Voldemort efectuaba este hechizo en Harry bajo la impresión que lo iba a hacer mas poderoso, el Cáncer también seria transferido y quedaría unido a la energía de vida de Voldemort, por lo tanto lo mataría. Busco en su mente algo que parecía importante, pero no podía recordarlo.

¡Oh si, ese hechizo raro para hacer que el Cáncer se vuelva mas grave! recordó de repente. ¿Y si pudiera realizarlo antes de que Voldemort lo maldijera con la Maldición Daewarro? Entonces Voldemort moriría casi inmediatamente.

Empezaba a gustarle la idea. Entonces, no tendría que morir en vano. Claro, que esto seria casi imposible de llevar a cabo. Primero, tenia que enfrentarse con Voldemort en una batalla, y que un chico de quinto año pidiera un duelo contra el Señor oscuro seria muy sospechoso, sin mencionar el peligro que significaría para los que estuvieran alrededor. Claro que, Harry sospechaba desde el primer ataque contra Hogwarts que Voldemort lo volvería a intentar. Segundo, el hechizo parecía haber sido olvidado y las posibilidades de que Voldemort lo usara eran muy pocas.

Sin embargo, se paso la siguiente hora buscando el hechizo para incrementar el Cáncer. ¿Cómo era? Era muy simple y de dos palabras. ¿Recnac Moon y algo más? ¿O era Recnac, algo y después Moon? Busco entre las páginas, leyendo los títulos con rapidez.

Finalmente lo encontró. _**Recnac Sunimoon**_, eso era. Copio la página y escribió unas cuantas notas sobre lo que pensaba hacer con ella. Vio lo que había escrito al final.

"¿Cómo hacer que Voldemort lo use?"

Golpeo el papel con su pluma y revisó su reloj. Se había perdido de la cena, pero no tenia hambre. Se estaba haciendo tarde y lo echarían de la biblioteca en unos quince minutos.

_Piensa, Harry._ se regaño a si mismo. _Muy bien, si yo fuera Voldemort, entonces… seria el maldito mas feo de todo el mundo. Ok, Ok, si fuera Voldemort, ¿Qué haría? Quiero matarme a mi (Harry) y a Dumbledore, y básicamente a todos los demás, pero en especial a mí. ¿Entonces, como hago eso? Bueno, una de dos, o ataco Hogwarts, lo que ya intente, o espero hasta el verano, pero para entonces __**él,**__ er, digo __**yo**__, debo saber que no le puedo hacer nada a su casa. Entonces tiene que ser en Hogwarts, ya que yo (Harry) no caeré en más de sus trucos de Trasladadores que me alejen de Hogwarts. Entonces, tiene que ser o en este año, o tendré que esperar hasta el próximo año, lo cual no quiero hacer ya que soy un maldito ambicioso que quiere el poder AHORA. Por lo tanto, tendré que planear un segundo ataque a Hogwarts. La ultima vez, alguien compartió cierta información, por eso esta vez, será lo mas secreto posible, aun mas que la ultima vez, pero el ataque tiene que ser mas grande. _

Golpeo con su pluma de nuevo. No estaba seguro a que llevaría esto, pero decidió seguir de todas maneras, ya que era lo más que había progresado en mucho tiempo.

_Por eso confiere en muy pocas personas. Mis mas leales Mortifagos, si es que se necesita. Pero tomare algunas ideas de alguno de ellos, creo. Pero primero lo investigare a fondo._

Harry sonrió, estaba llegando a algo.

_Entonces, si uno de mis Mortifagos viniera a decirme que encontró un hechizo que no solo me ayudara a eliminar a, bueno a mi (Harry), sino que también me transferirá la energía mágica de mi peor enemigo, en teoría, haciéndome mas poderoso, lo investigaría muy bien definitivamente._

Entonces lo único que necesitaba era que un Mortifago sugiriera el hechizo. Si Voldemort se dignaba a considerarlo, Harry sabia que sino era por el poder extra, entonces lo haría por venganza. Ahora entendía lo útiles que podrían resultar los espías.

Debajo de donde había escrito '¿Cómo hacer que Voldemort lo use?' dibujo una flecha y después escribió 'Snape'. El problema iba a ser como llevaría a cabo el plan.

De repente, su visión se desenfoco de nuevo, empezaba a ver blanco y todo sonido se hizo distante. Sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas y le dolía mucho. Harry se aferro a la orilla de la mesa y miro para abajo, tratando de enfocar algún objeto. Lo blanco empezaba a formar pequeños cuadrados, como un tablero de ajedrez con cuadros blancos mezclador con cuadrados de lo poco que alcanzaba a enfocar de la realidad. Finalmente todo lo blanco se desvaneció hasta que pudo ver bien de nuevo, pero el sentido de vértigo le taladraba la cabeza.

Decidió que seria mejor ir a recostarse.

Se levanto, salio de la biblioteca y camino hacia el dormitorio, chocando directamente con Neville.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

Cuando Harry había estado en la biblioteca, Kota y Neville estaban teniendo una conversación en los dormitorios de Gryffindor.

"Sip, el se quedo mucho en nuestra casa durante las vacaciones. Bueno desde que nos mudamos de casa por supuesto. Estaba tan sorprendida cuando me entere que era un mago. Todavía me cuesta trabajo creerlo, ¿Pero que mas pruebas quiero?" Kota dijo feliz, sentada en un cómodo sofá.

"Es igual de raro para mi. No puedo creer que estés aquí. Ya sabes, un muggle en Hogwarts. Nunca había conocido a un muggle." Dijo Neville emocionado.

"¿En serio? Eso es sorprendente. ¿Y nunca has visto una película?"

"No. ¿Qué es una película?" pregunto Neville curioso.

"Pregúntale a Harry después. Lo hice ver un montón en mi casa." Dijo Kota con cariño.

"Debe de ir mucho a tu casa."

"Si, lo hace. Es prácticamente de la familia."

"Bueno pues debe de quererlos mucho para hacer lo que hizo." Neville dijo con una sonrisa triste.

"¿Te refieres a lo del Cáncer de mi Papá? Pensé que se metería en problemas si la gente se enteraba. Por eso nos dijo que no dijéramos nada enfrente de magos." Kota dijo, un poco preocupada. No quería que Harry se metiera en problemas.

"Bueno, trato de esconderlo por un tiempo pero después de desmayarse en uno de los pasillos, nuestra enfermera de la escuela se entero y se lo dijo al director. No lo castigaran ni nada, ¿No tiene caso o si?" dijo suspirando.

"¿Que quieres decir con que se desmayo? ¿Y de la enfermera de la escuela lo descubrió que quieres decir? Estoy confundida." Dijo ella, empezándose a preocupar en verdad.

"El Cáncer." El dijo confundido. De seguro esta chica sabia que Harry eventualmente empezaría a mostrar signos físicos de la enfermedad. "Los efectos están empezando a mostrarse."

"¿Espera, Como es que Harry tiene Cáncer?"

Neville la vio incrédulo. "¡Por que lo transfirió de tu Papá a el mismo! ¿De donde mas podría haberlo contraído?"

"¿Que? ¿Qué hizo que?" ella pregunto con miedo en sus ojos.

De repente, Neville ahogo un grito, recordado que Harry le había dicho que no les había contado nada a los Stensons. Neville había estado tan sorprendido que no había registrado muy bien sus palabras, recordándolas por primera vez hasta ahora.

"Oh mierda."

La respiración de Kota era entre cortada. "No. Oh Dios Mío. No. No lo hizo."

"Por favor, solo olvida lo que dije," Neville le rogó, sabiendo muy bien que era imposible. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas por haber traicionado los deseos de Harry.

En ese momento, George entro a la sala común buscando a Kota.

"Hey Kota, te traje un poco de jugo de calabaza. Tienes que probarlo." Dijo, acercándose por detrás del mueble. Cuando vio las expresiones de Kota y Neville, inmediatamente se preocupo. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Están bien chicos?"

"¿También sabias sobre esto?" Kota pregunto temblorosa.

"¿Saber de que?" George pregunto, poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella.

"No, Kota, por favor. Harry me va a matar. No quería que ni siquiera _tú_ supieras. Lo eché a perder. Por favor, no. Solo déjame… déjame traer a Harry." Neville pidió desesperado.

"¿Saber que? ¿Harry esta bien?" pregunto George, preocupado por el chico que era como su hermano.

"¿Dónde esta Hedwig? Necesito mandarle un mensaje a mis padres." Ella dijo calmada, pero con ojos desenfocados.

"No, por favor no lo hagas. Deja traer a Harry antes de que hagas algo." Neville le rogó.

"George, por favor." Dijo ella parándose, y volteándose, dándole la espalda a Neville y encarando a George. "Necesito usar a Hedwig, ahora."

George miro de Kota a Neville. La mirada triste en los ojos de ella causo que George le diera a Neville una mirada de simpatía. "Te llevare a la lechucería." Kota asintió y camino fuera de la sala común, George corrió para alcanzarla. Neville corrió tras ellos, gritando a Kota que se detuviera.

Cuando ella no lo hizo, Neville corrió en busca de Harry, chocando con el cuando este venia saliendo de la biblioteca.

"¡Harry, Merlín, lo siento tanto! Te he estado buscando por todas partes. ¡Lo siento tanto, Harry, no se por que pero pensé que ella sabia! ¡Recordé que no lo sabía hasta que ya era muy tarde! ¡Lo siento tanto!" Neville inmediatamente empezó a decir, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

"Neville, de que estas hablando. ¿Quién no sabia que?"

"Kota," Neville gimió, "tu vecina. ¡Pensé que sabia!"

La sangre de Harry se congelo. "Oh no. ¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué hizo?"

"Va hacia la lechucería por Hedwig. Va a contarles a sus padres. ¡Harry, lo siento tanto!"

Harry corrió hacia la lechucería dejando a Neville atrás, ignorando pequeños mareos que sentía empezando a formarse.

Corrió hasta la lechucería para ver como Hedwig volaba por la ventana con una nota atada en su pata. Quería corre hasta la ventana y llamarla, pero sabia que no tenia caso. Su secreto ya se sabía y no podía remediarlo.

"Kota yo…" empezó a decir, pero su voz murió ya no sabia que decir.

George los miro con simpatía, incluso si no sabia que es lo que pasaba. "Los dejare solos." Dijo en voz baja, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Le dio una palmada en el hombro a Harry y salio.

"¿Es cierto?" Kota pregunto con un tono de voz más agudo de lo usual.

Quería negarlo pero sabía que seria inútil. Estaba bien para el omitir ciertas cosas hacia otras personas, pero no podía mentir deliberadarnente a alguien que quería y menos en algo tan importante. Aparte, como Ron siempre decía, era terrible mintiendo.

Harry suspiro y encontró su mirada desesperada con ojos llenos de culpa.

"Era la única forma. Busque por todos lados pero no había ningún medio mágico para destruir el Cáncer, solo un hechizo para transferirlo. Y antes de que preguntes, no puedo transferirlo de nuevo o algo así." Explico afligido. Esto no era lo que había querido que pasara.

"Oh Dios." Ella susurro, dejándose resbalar por la pared hasta el suelo. Harry camino tentativamente hacia donde estaba y se sentó junto a ella, en el suelo cubierto de paja. "¿Pero por que?" ella se quejo desesperada.

Los ojos de Harry miraron el suelo, concentrándose en un pedazo de paja al azar.

"Por que tu familia me salvo. Me trataron como si fuera parte de su familia, más de lo que la mía demostró. No podía dejar que tu papá muriera cuando podía hacer algo para salvarlo. El significa tanto para tu familia y sin el… no lo se… todo se acabaría."

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Dakota, su cuerpo temblaba a l compás de sus sollozos.

"Pensé que todo esto ya había terminado." Ella grito. "Dios, Harry, Quisiera golpearte y a la vez agradecerte. ¿Por qué nos mentiste? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? ¿Cuándo planeabas decirnos? ¿Después de que murieras?"

El corazón de Harry se hundió, por la culpa y por las palabras de Kota. Siempre lo hacían mas real cuando las personas decían en voz alta que iba a morir.

"Solo quería que todos ustedes fueran felices. No quería que me trataran diferente. No quería verte llorar y saber que era por mi culpa."

Lo miro a través de sus lágrimas y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con sus puños, pero sin suficiente convicción para dañarlo.

"Tu… tu… tu…" ella no sabia que decir. Así es que lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar histéricamente en su hombro. El puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello abrazándola.

"Shh… no llores. Shh… esta bien." Le susurro para calmarla. Sus sollozos se calmaron hasta que dejo de llorar.

"Mis padres estarán aquí pronto para recogerme. Ya se los conté en la carta. Mi papá va a estar furioso." Ella dijo con calma, sollozando de vez en cuando. La cara de Harry palideció, pero asintió de todas formas. Se levanto y jalo a Dakota para ayudarla a pararse. Los dos comenzaron su camino en dirección a la oficina de Dumbledore donde los Stensons iban a llegar vía Trasladador.

Cuando llegaron a la gárgola, Kota dijo la contraseña en voz baja (Burbujas de Zumbidos de abeja) y subieron por las escaleras, el sentimiento de temor crecía en Harry con cada escalón que subía.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore, ya se podían escuchar los gritos desesperados desde adentro. Harry no se atrevió a tocar la puerta, por lo que Kota lo hizo. Los gritos se detuvieron.

Cuando Dumbledore abrió la puerta para dejarlos entrar, sus ojos brillaban con simpatía hacia Harry. Este le respondió con una triste sonrisa y entro a la oficina detrás de Kota.

Fue inmediatamente abrazado por la Sra. Stenson mientras esta le daba besos en su cabeza, sus lágrimas caían sobre él. "Tonto, niño tonto. No puedo creer que hicieras esto. Tan tonto." Ella dijo, apretando más el abrazo.

"Los dejare en privado." Dumbledore dijo en voz baja antes de salir por la puerta.

Finalmente ella lo soltó y fue hasta su hija para abrazarla, dejando a Harry con el Sr. Stenson, quien tenia una mirada loca. Y parecía estar furioso.

"¿Qué es lo que hiciste, Harry? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" le grito, causando que Harry brincara un poco.

"Lo siento."

"¿Lo sientes? ¡Sentirlo no te devolverá la vida, Harry! Yo… ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? ¡Tan solo eres un niño! ¡Tenías toda una vida por delante y la desperdiciaste! ¿Por que? ¿Por qué la desperdiciaste por mí? ¡Apenas me conoces!" El Sr. Stenson dijo casi gritando, levantando las manos.

Las palabras se quedaron gravadas en la mente de Harry. Se había sentido como parte de la familia y el Sr. Stenson estaba diciendo que apenas y se conocían. Dejo caer su cabeza y murmuro otra disculpa, tratando de no llorar.

"¿Cómo crees que esto me hace sentir, Harry?" le grito, avanzando hacia Harry. "Tendré que vivir con esta culpa por el resto de mi vida. ¡Me sentiré como un asesino!"

"¡No lo es! ¡Fue mi decisión!" Harry insistió casi rogándole.

"¡Dios Santo, tienes solo quince años! No puedo entender que es lo que te llevo a dar tu vida por la mía. Yo ya viví por cuarenta y siete años. ¡Y ni siquiera me dijiste lo que estabas haciendo! ¿Por qué cambiarias tu vida por la mía?" le exigió. Harry solo bajo la cabeza.

"¿Y bien?"

Harry no dijo nada.

El Sr. Stenson lo agarro bruscamente de un brazo y lo sacudió. "¡Respóndeme, demonios!"

Harry se tenso y levanto sus brazos para proteger su cara por puro instinto, resultado de haber vivido con los ataques violentos de su tío por tanto tiempo. Obviamente pensaba que lo iban a golpear.

La cara del Sr. Stenson inmediatamente se suavizó. Cuando este se desmorono y comenzó a llorar, Harry cautelosamente bajo sus brazos. El hombre mayor lo envolvió en un calido abrazo. Harry podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba con cada sollozo.

Por toda la felicidad que Harry había querido dar, se estaba haciendo costumbre que la gente llorara sobre él.

"Harry, Oh Dios, nunca te haría daño. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué hiciste?" el dijo entre llantos.

Harry sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, su garganta ardía por tanto contenerlas. Pero no podía llorar. No podía dejar que lo vieran llorar.

"No podía dejarlo morir cuando podía detenerlo." Harry explico con calma.

"Pero diste tu vida." El Sr. Stenson insistió entre lágrimas.

"Ahí mas gente que depende de su vida que de la mía. Tiene a una familia que no puede vivir sin usted. Ellas lo aman." Harry explico en voz baja que término con un poco de celos.

El Sr. Stenson puso sus manos en los hombros de Harry y lo alejo un poco, mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión de horror.

"Harry solo por que fuiste maldecido con tener una familia horrible no significa que nadie te quiere. Nosotros te queremos. Siempre te hemos querido. Dios, esos horribles parientes tuyo deberían de pudrirse en el infierno por lo que te hicieron."

De repente, la visión de Harry se puso blanca de nuevo, y un pequeño zumbido sonó en su cabeza.

_Merlín, ahora no. ¡Ahora no!_ pidió silenciosamente, pero no podía hacer nada mas que esperar que se le pasara. Quizás ellos no lo notarían.

Trato de actuar natural, bajando la cabeza para que no le vieran los ojos, pero al hacer esto lo hizo sentirse mareado. Sintió que el Sr. Stenson levantaba su cabeza para que Harry lo viera a los ojos, como lo hacia cada vez que hablaban de los Dursleys. Harry deseo que no lo hubiera hecho ya que solo tenia el sentido de donde era arriba.

A pesar de los esfuerzos por parecer normal, Harry sintió que caía para atrás, e intento agarrarse del brazo del Sr. Stenson (El cual seguía en su hombro) para no caer.

"¿Harry?" escucho como el Sr. Stenson preguntaba asustado. Todavía no podía ver al hombre frente a el, pero al menos lo podía oír.

"Estoy bien, solo déme un segundo." Dijo con calma cuando sintió que lo blanco se desvanecía.

Cuando lo blanco desapareció por completo, Harry miro culpable hacia las dos mujeres Stenson. Quienes lo veis horrorizadas. Luego volteo la mirada hacia el Sr. Stenson, con una disculpa escrita por toda su cara. El Sr. Stenson negaba con su cabeza en shock.

"Estoy bien. Solo estaba un poco mareado. Yo…er… creo que estoy resfriado o algo por el estilo. Nada serio." Insistió, esperando que sonara verdadero, pero los Stenson sabían que estaba mintiendo.

El Sr. Stenson lo abrazo contra su pecho. "Dios, no así. Todo menos esto." Susurro. "¿Existe alguna manera de transferirlo de vuelta?" pregunto soltando a Harry para limpiarse las lagrimas.

"¿O a alguien mas?" Kota interrumpió, mirándolos desesperada. Por mucho que se quejara por las estrictas reglas, sobre tener citas, de su papá, Kota necesitaba a su papá. Eso era lo que siempre había visto Harry y continuaba siendo así.

Harry negó triste con su cabeza. Con la mirada perdida, Kota camino hacia el y lo abrazo.

"Cuando me vas a decir que puedes arreglar esto también." Ella murmuro, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

"Es mejor así." El le respondió, "Me hubiera asesinado el mago oscuro del que te hable de todas formas. Me di cuenta que en verdad nací para morir. No ahí ninguna salida. Sin embargo, de esta forma, aunque sea va a significar algo." Le dijo, tratando de convencerse tanto a el como a ella.

"No es justo."

"La vida casi nunca es justa, pero todo se solucionara al final. ¿Todo sucede por una razón cierto? Eso es lo que siempre dices."

"Me equivoque."

"Tu nunca te equivocas, ¿Recuerdas? Eres la reina que siempre tiene razón, ¿o no?" le pregunto con una sonrisa, recordando sus tantas peleas que terminaban con Kota declarando ser justo eso.

Kota no pudo evitarlo y rió. Era una risa triste y sin esperanzas que te hundía el corazón, pero seguía siendo una risa, que les hacia recordar otros buenos tiempos.

"Harry, cariño, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?" la Sra. Stenson le pregunto gentilmente.

"Nadie sabe mejor que nosotros lo que estas pasando. Te ayudaría tener a alguien con quien hablar y alguien que comprenda esto." El Sr. Stenson agrego.

"Si, Harry. Eres parte de la familia. Ven a casa." Dijo Kota con una sonrisa triste.

Harry suspiro.

"Gracias, pero necesito quedarme. Mis amigos están aquí y mi padrino por fin puede llevarme a vivir con el cuando la escuela termine, por fin podremos vivir juntos. No podría soportar dejar el mundo mágico en este momento, y Hogwarts fue mi primer hogar. No lo podría dejar ahora." Dijo, mirando donde estaba Fawkes, quien lo veía como si lo entendiera.

"No te preocupes, Harry. Nosotros entendemos. Pero tienes la llave de nuestra puerta por cualquier cosa que necesites." El Sr. Stenson dijo con pesar.

Dumbledore escogió ese momento para entrar a su oficina, viendo tristemente a las personas frente a el.

"Tengo el trasladador. ¿Están listos?" pregunto a los Stensons. El Sr. Stenson asintió. Kota empezó a llorar de nuevo.

"Harry, y si… ¿y si es la ultima vez que te veo?" ella pregunto.

"Todavía te seguiré escribiendo, Kota. Estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver. Te invitare a la casa de mi padrino en el verano y puedes ver como se juega el Quidditch. Quizás te enseñe a volar. No es un adiós en verdad. No pienses que es un adiós."

Kota asintió. "Ok." Ella pauso. "Te veré pronto, Harry." Ella le dijo y lo abrazo, nadie creyendo lo que decía. Pero las palabras servían de consuelo.

"Te veré luego."

Los Stensons lo abrazaron por última vez. Las únicas palabras fueron "Gracias." De parte de la Sra. Stenson. Cada uno puso su dedo en el Cáliz que Dumbledore trajo y desaparecieron.

"Adiós." Harry susurro, viendo el lugar donde segundos antes estaban. Le agradeció a Dumbledore y salio de la oficina.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

**AN:** Awww me dieron ganas de llorar, 20 paginas de Word, espero que les haya gustado!!!!!!

Por cierto estoy muy decepcionada por que recibí muy pocos reviews en el anterior… pensé que iba a ser uno de los que mas tendría, pero bueno, ya que le puedo hacer, pensaba dejar de escribir por un rato, pero no, quiero terminarla aun que sea por mi, así que no dejare de escribir y espero terminarla para finales del verano (mis vacaciones!!!) o entrando a la uni que se dificultaría un poco y espero entiendan.

Dejando eso, pobre Neville haber que hace; pobre de los Stensons y mendigos Dursleys los odio.

Gracias a todos los que siempre me han apoyado con sus Reviews capitulo tras capitulo, en verdad lo aprecio, bueno eso es todo…

Bye bye!!!!!!!!!!!


	25. Planes y Cicatrices

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Planes y Cicatrices

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando Harry regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor, dijo rápidamente la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, quien le comento lo flaco que se veía antes de que le abriera.

"¡Necesitas empezar a comer mas, cariño!" la pintura le grito cerrándose detrás de Harry. Este fue inmediatamente embestido por algo anaranjado.

"¿Ron?" pregunto confundido al ver a Ron abrazarlo. Su amigo pelirrojo se alejo con una enorme sonrisa y comenzó a saltar de un pie a otro emocionado. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír con el. "¿Ron, que pasa?"

"¡Ella dijo que Si! ¡Ella dijo que Si!" prácticamente grito.

"¿Quién dijo…?" Harry pauso y sus ojos se agrandaron. "¿Espera, te refieres a Hermione? ¿Le preguntaste?"

Ron asintió emocionado. "¡Si! Ella va a ser mi novia. ¡O ella _**es**_ mi novia, asumiendo que oficialmente empezó cuando ella dijo que si! ¡Hermione es mi novia!"

Harry rió de alegría, en ese momento cualquier pensamiento de los Stensons se esfumó de su mente.

En ese momento, Hermione bajo por las escaleras, pausando por un momento cuando vio a Ron, su cara se ilumino y se sonrojo levemente. Ron inmediatamente se calmo cuando la vio. Todavía sonreía tanto que casi cubría toda su cara y cayo victima del famoso sonrojo Weasley.

"Hey, 'Mione." Dijo tímidamente.

Hermione solo giro sus ojos ante su incomodidad y fue hacia ellos, parándose por un lado de Ron. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y agarro su mano, causando que Ron sonriera y se sonrojara mas.

"Bueno, estoy segura que Ron ya te contó que estamos saliendo." Hermione dijo feliz antes de que su expresión cambiara a una de preocupación. "¿No te molesta verdad Harry? ¿En verdad, esta bien?"

"¿Bromeas? ¡Ya era tiempo!" Harry dijo riendo.

Hermione se lanzo hacia el y lo abrazo por el cuello. Harry la abrazo de vuelta. "Oh, Harry, eres el mejor. ¿Estas seguro que no te molesta?"

"Claro. ¡Estoy muy contento por ustedes, chicos!" dijo, causando que Hermione lo abrasara mas fuerte.

Los dos miraron hacia Ron, y sonrieron.

"Oh ven para acá Ron." Hermione rió. Harry y Hermione abrieron su abrazo y jalaron a Ron a el.

"Oh que tierno, un abrazo grupal." Harry dijo con un poco de sarcasmo. Su comentario solo hizo que sus amigos lo abrazaran más fuerte.

Finalmente se separaron cuando Harry dijo dramáticamente que aplastaban sus pulmones y no podía respirar.

"¡Hermione! ¿Es cierto?" Ginny grito alegre cuando bajaba de la torre de las chicas. "¿En serio estas saliendo con el mocoso de mi hermano?"

Hermione asintió y Ginny la abrazo. "Te das cuenta que estas loca." Ella comento. Se alejo y los miro, parándose por un lado de Harry.

"Oh no. Me acabo de dar cuenta que los pobres de Ginny y yo vamos a tener que ser testigos de cuando se estén besando." Harry dijo moviendo la cabeza. Hermione quedo boquiabierta a la vez que los dos enrojecían.

"¡Harry!" ella lo regaño.

"Oh Merlín, tienes razón Harry. Esto definitivamente va a dañarnos sicológicamente." Ginny dijo fingiendo resignación.

Harry suspiro dramáticamente. "Bueno, entonces ya sabes que vamos hacer, Gin."

"Sip."

"¿Lo sabes?"

"Er… la verdad no."

"Vamos a tener que burlarnos de ellos sin piedad. Seguirlos haciendo sonidos de besos y esas cosas." Harry dijo, ignorando las miradas que estaba recibiendo de parte de Ron y Hermione.

"No lo harías." Ron dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Si es por nuestra salud mental." Dijo Harry a la vez que le daba una palmada a Ron en la espalda.

"Sip, Ron, ¿no quieres que tu mejor amigo y tu hermana favorita sufran de daño psicológico, o si?" Ginny pregunto inocentemente.

"Sip, eso _**seria**_ una pena he," Ron dijo con sarcasmo. "Creo que _**ya**_ lo están dañados psicológicamente."

Harry se puso una mano en el pecho y dijo con expresión ofendida. "Eso dolió, Ron."

"Harry y yo vamos a ir a llorar ahora." Ginny agrego, sollozando y pretendiendo limpiarse las lagrimas.

"Sip, y ya sabes, las cocinas son un gran lugar para ir a llorar, eso he escuchado." Harry le dijo a Ginny, de repente con apetito.

"Claro. Los elfos domésticos nos consolaran."

El par caminaron hacia el retrato, pretendiendo consolarse el uno al otro a la vez que Ron reía detrás de ellos y Hermione giraba los ojos divertida.

"¡Oh por cierto, que se diviertan besándose!" Harry les grito por encima del hombro cuando salían.

"¡Harry!" este escucho el grito de sus mejores amigos.

"Vamos por algo de comida. Creo que los elfos domésticos saben hacer Banana splits" Ginny dijo alegre.

"Ooh, vamos." Le contesto Harry.

Los dos fueron a las cocinas y comieron nieve hasta que se hartaron.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

La siguiente mañana Ron despertó y vio que el dormitorio estaba vació excepto por Harry quien seguía dormido. Había notado que Harry había llegado noche el día anterior, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo en la biblioteca y luego revisando sus notas. Juraría su amigo se estaba convirtiendo en otra Hermione.

Decidió dejar que Harry despertara ante los sonidos que hacia Ron al arreglarse en lugar de luchar por que se levantara. Sin embargo, para el tiempo en que casi estaba listo, Harry todavía se rehusaba a despertar. Ron suspiro y camino hacia el.

"Oi compañero. ¡Hora de levantarse!" le llamo separando las cortinas de la cama, revelando su dormido amigo.

"Vete." Murmuro en su almohada.

"No lo creo. ¡Vas a llegar tarde!" Ron insistió.

"Mmmm…" Harry murmuro sin preocuparse. Le dio la espalda a Ron en señal de rebeldía por haberlo despertado. Se había dormido solo en boxers debido al calor. Al voltearse las sabanas se habían deslizado, enseñando su espalda a Ron.

Ron frunció el ceño y miro más de cerca su espalda.

"¿Demonios Harry, que es esto?" le pregunto, horrorizado.

"¿Que?" Harry murmuro dormido, sin darse cuenta del tono de preocupación de Ron.

"¡Todas estas cicatrices!" le dijo, sorprendido.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de inmediato. No le tomo demasiado darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Se voltio de inmediato, estratégicamente poniendo su brazo sobre la cicatriz de su estomago, donde lo habían apuñalado.

"Oh, no son nada." Dijo. Pero a la vez que decía esto se pateo mentalmente por no dar una mejor excusa. Recorrió su mente tratando de inventar una excusa por tener tantas cicatrices en su espalda.

"¿Harry, que te paso?"

"Nada, yo…er… me caí de mi bicicleta." Dijo sin mucha convicción.

"No tienes bicicleta, y se muy bien que tu primo no te la prestaría." Estudio la expresión de culpa de su amigo. "¿Harry, alguien te hizo eso?" le pregunto, angustiado.

"¡Claro que no! Y-yo por estupido me caí sobre una mesa de vidrio durante las vacaciones pasadas."

"Me hubieras dicho."

"No quería que pensaras que era un idiota." Harry persistió.

"No te creo, Harry. Te conozco muy bien."

"Pues, cree lo que quieras, te estoy diciendo la verdad." Harry dijo con la cara roja, mentalmente regañándose por su descuido.

"Bien, no peleare contigo sobre esto. Pero para que se sepa, no creo lo que dices, creo que alguien te lastimo y eres demasiado orgulloso para decirlo. Pero si quieres hablar de eso, ¿Aquí estoy, ok? Pero no me gusta el hecho de que tengas secretos, especialmente cuando el ultimo termino siendo tan serio." Se levanto y comenzó a irse.

"Por favor no le digas a Hermione." Le rogó desesperado sin querer. Ron se volteo con una expresión de angustia, muy preocupado por él. Puso un hechizo para silenciar el cuarto para que nadie pudiera escucharlos. Se mordió el labio y camino hacia Harry. Estudio su cara por unos minutos, causando que su amigo se moviera nervioso debajo de su mirada.

"¿Los Dursleys te hicieron esto verdad?" le pregunto comprendiendo todo sin dejar de verlo. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron y parpadeo sorprendido.

"¿Que? ¡Claro que no!" Ron no paso desapercibido el flaqueo de su voz ni la expresión de su cara que decía que era verdad.

"¡Tu tío te hirió!" dijo sin poder creerlo.

"¡Fue un accidente!" Harry insistió desesperado.

"¿Alguien mas lo sabe?"

Harry se mordió el labio nervioso. Finalmente decidió que Ron era el mejor amigo que el podía esperar y que este merecía saber parte de la verdad. Desvió la mirada y trago saliva.

"Si."

"¿Quien? ¿Alguien que puede ayudar?" le pregunto calmadamente sentándose en la cama de Harry.

"Dumbledore lo sabe."

"¿Te ha… er… hecho mucho daño?"

"No, fue solo un accidente. Solo fue esa vez. No quise hacerlo ni nada…"

"¿No quiso tirarte sobre una mesa de vidrio?" Ron pregunto sin poder creer lo que oía, tratando de mostrarle a Harry que su historia no tenia sentido. Una mirada de comprensión se dibujo en la cara de Ron. "¿Los Stensons lo saben, verdad? Por eso trataban de esconderte en la estación de tren." Ahogo un grito y se volteo hacia Harry. "¿Es por esto que estabas enfermo cuando volvimos a la escuela? ¡Merlín, si era por eso! Por eso te despertaste de repente cuando te agarre del hombro, ¡Te estábamos haciendo daño!" Ron comenzaba a enojarse de verdad. Harry negaba con la cabeza, pero sabía que Ron no le iba a creer y no podía controlar lo suficiente a sus emociones para poder decir una mentira.

"Se nos esta haciendo tarde para ir a clases, debo de ir a arreglarme." Murmuro tratando de escapar, pero Ron no lo iba a permitir.

"De ninguna manera, Harry. Esto es mucho más importante y tenemos mucho tiempo todavía. Harry, necesitas decirle a alguien la verdad. Soy tu mejor amigo. Puedes decirme lo que sea."

"¡No hay nada que decir! ¿Qué paso con lo de no preguntar?"

"Abandone ese plan. Siempre pensé que tu tío era un bastardo, nunca me imagine que…" dejo sin terminar la oración.

"Ron, no pienses. Estas brincando a conclusiones."

"Bueno, estoy brincando a las conclusiones correctas. Puedo verlo en tu cara. Eres terrible mintiendo, Harry. Puedo verlo tan solo viéndote. ¿Dumbledore no te dejara regresas verdad?"

"No lo creo." Harry murmuro.

"Harry, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes con esto? Las cortadas y moretones que tenias en tu cara en el tren después de Navidad," recordó, "¿eso no fue por una pelea con tu primo verdad?"

Harry abrió la boca para negarlo, pero Ron no lo dejo.

"Y te quedaste mucho tiempo en la casa de los Stenson en el verano. ¿Era por que ellos lo sabían?" no lo dejo responder de nuevo. "Merlín, era por eso que tu letra en las cartas se veía muy temblorosa y rara."

Ron finalmente paro de hablar y miro a Harry, quien desvió la mirada, su cara roja de vergüenza. Ron inmediatamente sintió simpatía.

"¿No le vas a decir a nadie, verdad?" Harry pregunto en voz baja.

"Claro que no, siempre y cuando Dumbledore lo sepa."

"¿Ni siquiera a Hermione o a tu familia?" pregunto casi rogándole.

Ron asintió. "Esta bien. Te prometo que no diré ni una palabra de esto, a nadie." Pauso. "Lo siento Harry, no lo sabia. Si lo hubiera hecho, te hubiera invitado mas seguido a casa y…"

"Por favor, Ron," lo interrumpió Harry enojado, "lo se. ¿Es solo que no quiero hablar de esto, Ok?"

Ron asintió solemnemente.

"Nunca." Añadió como advertencia para que Ron no lo sacara como tema de conversación de nuevo.

"Harry, tienes que hablar de esto eventualmente."

"No, no tengo que hacerlo."

"Si, lo tendrás que hacer. ¡No puedes guardar esto dentro o explotaras!"

"¿Por que todos siguen diciendo eso?" Harry dijo exasperado. "¡Desde cuando todo el mundo es experto en que es lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Tal vez no quiero hablar de eso!" Se levanto y rudamente se puso una camisa.

"No es bueno para ti que alejes de todos, Harry. Ahí mucha gente que te quiere y que queremos ayudarte. No puedes quedarte con algo así dentro de ti."

"¿Oh entonces debería descubrir mi alma ante todos?" Harry grito. Ron agradeció haber puesto el hechizo para silenciar el cuarto. "No necesito que me tengan lastima, especialmente por los que nunca entenderán."

Ron se levanto. "¡Entonces hazme entender!" le grito de vuelta, sin estar enojado, solo frustrado por lo testarudo que era Harry y por la situación en general.

"¡Eso es imposible, no podrás entenderlo nunca! No puedo andar por ahí diciendo 'Oh ténganme lastima, mi tío me pega mientras mi tía y mi primo lo apoyan'." Harry dijo con voz fingida. "Oh, crecí en una alacena y siempre me enseñaron que No VALIA NADA desde el día en que mis padres murieron. ¡Oh ténganme lastima por favor!" su voz cambio de nuevo a gritos. "¡Se supone que debo proteger a todo el maldito mundo mágico y ni siquiera puedo enfrentarme a mis parientes muggles! ¡Todos esperan eso de mi!"

"¡No, no lo hacen! Imaginas que lo hacen. ¡Honestamente, a nadie le importa eso!" Grito. Después se dio cuenta lo mal que se había oído lo que dijo.

"¡Exactamente! Nadie quiere oír una historia triste. A nadie le importo cuando les dije que no me agradaban los Dursleys. ¡Dumbledore ignoro cuando le pedía quedarme en Hogwarts por el verano por CUATRO AÑOS! ¡No quería un estorbo como yo! A nadie le importo siempre y cuando la escuela este a salvo y los proteja del malo."

"¡No eres un estorbo!" Ron insistió, todavía gritando más que nada para igualar el tono de voz de Harry.

"¡Si CLARO!" Harry dijo con enojo. "No puedo vivir con Sirius por que le estorbo. No puedo quedarme en Hogwarts por que nadie quiere lidiar conmigo. Le ROGE a Dumbledore que me dejara quedarme en la escuela cuando estaba siendo atacada e incluso el me DIJO que se quería deshacer de mi por que le estorbaba. Por eso mientras ustedes y el resto de la escuela pasaban unos días en un palacio, yo me estaba muriendo de la GOLPIZA que mi tío me había dado. Y adivina que Ron, Si Snape no se hubiera enterado antes de lo que sucedía, ¡estaría murto! Si no soy un estorbo, ¿Entonces por que mi tío me apuñalo, Ron? ¿Por qué intento matarme? ¡Gracias a DIOS que no había matado a Voldemort todavía, o nadie se hubiera molestado en detenerlo antes de que me matara!" dijo con furia. Golpeando la mesa por un lado de su cama con enojo para después agarrarse el pie de dolor. Ron hubiera encontrado esta situación muy cómica su no fuera tan importante. No podía creer todo lo que le había pasado, y lo peor, no podía creer que Harry pensara que era un estorbo.

"¿Te apuñalo?" Ron pregunto incrédulo.

Harry solo lo miro mientras se atendía el pie. "Si lo hizo, ¿Estas feliz ahora?" pregunto enojado. "¿Es lo que querías, Ron? ¿Que me 'abrirá' y te dijera todo mis sucios secretos? Pues felicidades, ahora puedes ir a regodearte en tu gloria y…"

Ron lo interrumpió caminando hacia el y abrazándolo, sorprendiendo a su amigo y callando lo al instante. Harry lucho por alejarse.

"¡Déjame ir, Ron!" le grito mientras lagrimas de enojo se formaban en sus ojos, mientras empujaba a su amigo, pero sin tener éxito de separarse. "¡No necesito tu lastima!"

"Harry, escúchame, no importan si todas las otras personas piensan que eres su ídolo. Para mí, tú eres simplemente Harry, mi mejor amigo. No espero que hagas nada espectacular. Y personalmente creo que debes alejarte lo más que se pueda de ya-sabes- quien. Tu tío es un total idiota. Obviamente no sabe lo que se esta perdiendo. Y no digas que no vales nada, por que para mi y para Hermione vales todo. Y puedes gritar, llorar, y cometer todos los errores que quieras pero nunca pensare menos de ti, y mucho menos pensare menos de ti por lo que te hizo tu tío." Dijo con voz calmada, y de repente, Harry dejo de forcejear. Sus gritos de enojo se convirtieron en lágrimas.

"Lo siento tanto. No podía escapar." Dijo sollozando.

"No tienes por que disculparte, Harry. No hiciste nada malo. Fueron los Dursleys los que hicieron mal."

"Pero debí…"

"No pienses mas en eso, compañero. No puedes cambiar nada ya. No estaba en tus manos. Solo debes saber que en el futuro tienes a tus amigos a quienes puedes decirles lo que sea, ¿Ok?"

Harry asintió y se seco rápido las lágrimas, se separo de Ron quien finalmente lo dejo. "Gracias."

Ron asintió con simpatía.

"¿Er, como esta el pie?" pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Creo que lo mate." Harry rió.

"¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería?"

"Nah." Harry dijo moviendo la mano en desacuerdo. "Ya e tenido suficiente de ese lugar. Ya se me quitara." Rengueo hasta la mesa y recogió todo lo que había tirado.

"Bueno si quieres desayunar, será mejor que te apures por que las clases empiezan en quince minutos."

"No importa, no tengo ganas de desayunar ahora, pero adelántate y te alcanzare en…" pauso para recodar el horario del día cuando agarraba el uniforme.

"Transfiguraciones." Ron le recordó.

"Cierto. En Transfiguraciones en quince minutos entonces." Harry le grito camino a las regaderas.

Ron vio como su amigo desaparecía por la puerta y suspiro, antes de irse.

¿Qué no le había pasado a Harry?

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

Después de la cena ese día, y después de insistirle a Neville que lo perdonaba por decirle a Kota ("Créeme, Neville, era lo mejor. No te preocupes, te juro que no estoy enojado.") Harry se separo de ellos, diciendo que tenía algo que hacer. No había sido muy difícil ya que Ron y Hermione obviamente querían estar solos, o sea, querían un tiempo para besuquearse. Por eso mientras sus amigos se escapaban a la torre de astronomía, Harry bajo hacia las mazmorras para hablar de sus descubrimientos con la persona que podía hacer que su plan funcionara.

"¿Profesor?" Harry lo llamo con cautela, abriendo un poco la puerta de su mazmorra.

"¿Potter?" Snape pregunto perplejo.

"Me preguntaba si podíamos hablar." Harry vio como la expresión de Snape cambiaba a una de simpatía y después de pánico.

"No sobre eso." Añadió, avergonzado.

"Entre y cierre la puerta tras de usted." Dijo aliviado y tomando un tono indiferente de voz.

Harry hizo lo que le pidió y se acerco a su escritorio. Le dio la copia del artículo sobre la Maldición Daewarro. Snape lo leyó y Lugo lo miro con una ceja levantada.

"Creo que Voldemort intentara un nuevo ataque a Hogwarts este año."

"Esa es una suposición muy viable. A insinuado algo sobre eso, pero no a sido especifico sobre cuando."

"¿Y, si le sugiere ese hechizo a el?"

Snape lo miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

"¿Y por que, en el nombre de Merlín, querría yo hacer eso, Sr. Potter?"

Harry se sentó frente a el y suspiro, preparándose para contar una larga versión de la situación. "Bueno, cuando Madame Pomfrey dijo que el Cáncer no se podía volver a transferir, no estaba del todo correcta. Se puede transferir a alguien más, pero no sin que yo muera, por eso no le dio mucha importancia. Por lo que se, el Cáncer es una enfermedad muggle por que nuestra energía mágica no deja que entre a nuestro cuerpo."

"¿Entonces como es que lo contrajiste?" Snape lo interrumpió. Harry levanto la mirada. Se sentía raro tener una conversación con el maestro de pociones casi como iguales, no como estudiante siendo reprendido o como un débil niño con vidrios enterrados en la espalda. Sin embargo, no podía verlo a los ojos. Se sentiría muy incomodo. Miro al escritorio y continúo su explicación.

"Cuando hice el hechizo original, este forzó al cáncer a unirse a mi energía de vida para mantenerlo en mi cuerpo en lugar de que regresara al del Sr. Stenson. En muggles, la enfermedad no se une con sus energías de vida, es mas como una cosa externa que una interna, pero separada de la energía de vida. Ya que no ahí una energía mágica que la aleje. El hechizo que hice de hecho conecta el cáncer con mi energía de vida por lo que mi energía mágica no puede hacer nada. Es como si tratara de hundir un corcho en un vaso de agua. El agua no deja que este debajo ha menos que el corcho este unido al fondo del vaso. Es por es que no se puede transferir de nuevo; tomaría mi energía de vida con el, junto con mi energía mágica ya que esta conectada con la energía de vida directamente. Eso es lo que hace este hechizo. Toma todo el paquete y lo transfiere a alguien más. ¿Me entendió?"

"No soy un estudiante ignorante, Potter." Snape dijo indignado. Harry se freno a girar los ojos.

"No lo insinuaba eso. No cuestionaba su habilidad de entenderlo; si no la mía de poder explicarlo. No necesita estar a la defensiva." Dijo un poco exasperado. Hubo una larga pausa mientras que Snape miraba el artículo una vez más.

"¿La energía mágica del Señor oscuro no interferirá con el cáncer?" pregunto fríamente.

"De acuerdo con el articulo parece que no. Lo que creo que pasa con el hechizo, si estoy en lo correcto, es que sin mi cuerpo, mi energía de vida esta prácticamente muerta. Los otros tipos de energías solo pueden sobrevivir cuando están unidas con una energía de vida. Por eso mi energía mágica se unirá por si sola a su energía de vida, creando una doblemente poderosa energía mágica, pero también lo hará el cáncer. Mi magia ya a mutado un poco para ajustarse a tener al cáncer conectado a ella, y hará que sea aun mas fácil que el cáncer se una a la energía de vida de Voldemort."

"¿Y por que querrías darle al Señor Oscuro tus poderes y tu vida? ¿Solo para que eventualmente, después de que haya destruido el mundo mágico, el muera?"

Harry de nuevo se freno a girar los ojos. Snape debe haber pensado que en verdad era un estupido.

"Bueno, me di cuenta que iba intentar matarme, de igual manera, pero si el realiza este hechizo en mi, lo matara, especialmente si yo realizo este hechizo primero." Le dijo, dándole la copia de _**Recnac Sunimoon**_. "Entonces esto lo debería de matar en unos minutos en lugar de meses."

"Pero morirás con esto." Snape comento como si le tratara de informar por primera vez esto a Harry.

"Si."

"Eso seria suicidio." Snape dijo secamente. Harry suspiro.

"¿No importa mucho ahora o si? De todos modos, el me matara en cualquier momento. Es muy probable que lo haga en un duelo. Si esta decidió a usar este hechizo, será derrotado de cualquier forma, si por algún milagro le llego a ganar, o si pierdo en resultado de esta maldición. Supongo que es una de esas situaciones en las que se dice 'Si me derrotan te llevo conmigo'."

Snape contemplo esto por unos momentos.

"¿Entonces quieres que le proponga este hechizo al Señor Oscuro?"

"Bueno, esa es la idea. ¿Qué piensas?"

Miro el hechizo de nuevo. "Puede que funcione. ¿Pero que lo detiene de hacerlo en muchas otras personas antes de ti para conseguir mas poder?"

Harry lo contemplo todavía sentado en la silla enfrente de él.

"Hmm… quizás le podrías decir esto de ultimo minuto, pero probablemente mantenga el ataque en secreto, no hay manera de decir cuando será." Harry dijo buscando la respuesta en su mente.

"Le podría decir que solo lo puede hacer una vez." Snape dijo como alternativa. Harry no podía creer que el y Snape estuvieran teniendo una discusión como esta. Snape casi parecía… normal.

"Y si lo investiga y descubre que le mentiste."

"Bueno, si es tan raro como parece, tendrá dificultad en probar que me equivoco. Podría decirle que es una posibilidad, y si no lo podía probar, no querrá arriesgarse a desperdiciarlo."

"Bien, pero entonces, ¿no lo querrá hacer con Dumbledore o al menos en alguien quien le pueda dar mas poder?"

"Por lo que puedo entender, te has vuelto extremadamente poderoso."

"Eso es solo por que estoy enfermo." Harry suspiro.

"Bueno, el Señor Oscuro no tiene por que saber eso. Todo lo que necesitamos es un rumor de tu poder y que el lo escuche."

"¿No seria sospechoso si le das toda esta información de repente?"

"Bueno, el rumor también puede provenir de diferentes fuentes." Snape dijo pensativo.

Harry lo miro extrañado.

"Digamos que en la próxima clase de pociones con los Slytherins, una poción explota mientras no estoy para contenerla, y demuestras una gran poder; al tener la habilidad de hacer magia sin varita: un show elaborado de sanar a varias personas, detener el fuego, y todo eso. Eres bueno en llamar la atención."

Harry giro los ojos. Snape lo ignoro y continúo.

"Entonces, todos los hijos de Mortifagos, quienes tienen instrucciones de sus padres de tenerlos informados si algo extraño pasa, especialmente alrededor tuyo, les mencionan el incidente. Así varios Mortifagos me apoyaran cuando lo diga para que no parezca tan sospechoso."

Harry asintió. "Eso definitivamente podría funcionar."

"Claro que, es mas probable ahora que puedas vencer al Señor Oscuro, sin tener que morir digo. Eres extraordinario en duelo y si ayudara en tu entrenamiento, es muy probable que no tengas que usar este hechizo."

"Tenga cuidado profesor. No queremos que mi ego crezca mas de lo que ya esta. Mi cabeza podría explotar." Harry bromeo, usando las palabras que había oído tanto salir de la boca de Snape.

Snape rió antes de quedarse paralizado al igual que Harry. Este quedo boquiabierto a la vez que veía a su profesor, quien tenía una expresión de horror en el rostro. Estaban oficialmente asustados y comenzaban a pensar que habían perdido la cabeza. Pero no podían negarlo, Snape había reído, no había sido una risa sarcástica, sino una verdadera y eran casi la única vez en su vida que lo había hecho.

Harry trago saliva. "Acabas de…"

"No."

"Si lo hiciste, acabas de…"

"No, no lo hice." Snape gruño.

"Ok."

Harry sintió que no era buena idea discutir con un hombre que tenía el control de quitarle puntos a su casa o darle detenciones, especialmente cuando Harry no sabía si lo había alucinado. Snape se aclaro la garganta.

"Entonces, sobre el hechizo. Tenemos que planear el accidente de pociones."

Los dos discutieron los detalles por un rato, planeando el 'accidente' que se llevaría a cabo el día en que Harry se sintiera bien para ello. Estuvieron de acuerdo en que la señal seria cuando Harry entregara un trabajo con solo las iniciales escritas en la parte de arriba en lugar del nombre completo. Snape diseño la forma de hacer explotar una poción cuando solo dos de los ingredientes se cambiaban. Cambiaria extraños efectos secundarios, pero ningún daño grave. Tendría que hablar con Dumbledore para ver si aprobaba el plan y después resolver pequeños detalles para que todo funcionara a la perfección.

Snape le dijo que no mencionara a nadie absolutamente nada del plan, incluso a sus dos mejores amigos. Si les decía algo, podrían arruinar lo planeado fácilmente si hacían un comentario en el momento o lugar equivocado. Snape le presento el escenario como ejemplo, de estar peleando contra Voldemort y cuando el Señor Oscuro estuviera a punto de utilizar el hechizo, uno de sus amigos gritara la verdad intentando en vano salvar la vida de Harry, causando que Voldemort lo matara con un simple Avada Kedavra. Aparentemente, Snape ya había presenciado una situación parecida. Harry ante esto acepto no contarle a nadie sobre esto.

Sin embargo, el plan estaba en marcha.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

AN: Awww me encanta cuando estos dos se ponen a planear como todos unos Slytherins jejeje

Me han preguntado sobre lo que dice en la descripción del fic sobre que es un Harry/Severus, pero _**no**_ es Slash si no que se centra más bien en la relación de estos dos pero nada de romance, aun que me encantaría, pero no… y al final ya verán como terminan estos dos y en la segunda parte también sigue siendo Harry/Severus ya que… bueno ya ustedes verán al terminar esta primera parte de la serie.

Gracias por todos los reviews y Sandri no pude responderte por mail pero la respuesta esta aquí en mi cuenta de fanfiction, en medio de tantas cosas pero ahí ta jejeje bueno hasta el otro capitulo y si me olvide de otra pegunta sorry sigan preguntando besos!!!!

Bye bye!!!!!!!!!!!


	26. Fama para Cho

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada.

'_bla bla bla_' – pensamientos

_**Bla bla bla **_– énfasis en algo o encabezados

_Bla bla bla _– articulo de revista

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fama para Cho

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"¡Despierta, Harry! ¡Es día de ir a Hogsmeade!" Harry alejo la mano que lo movía intentando despertarlo.

"Déjame, Ron." Murmuro contra la almohada.

"No lo creo, compañero. Nos perderemos del desayuno y nos atrasaremos para ir a Hogsmeade. Ahora contare hasta tres para que te levantes. Uno… dos…" Harry solo gruño y se hundió más en la cama.

"Tres. Muy bien tu lo pediste." Ron dijo. Agarro la orilla del colchón y lo levanto. Harry callo de la cama con un fuerte 'thud' como sonido. Se levanto masajeándose la cadera, mirando a Ron, quien reía incontrolablemente.

Harry no lo pudo evitar; y rió junto con el. Agarro una almohada del piso y se la aventó a Ron.

"Gracias por el hermoso despertar." Dijo con sarcasmo antes de bostezar. Ron le paso su uniforme.

"Cuando quieras, compañero." Dijo riendo. "Te esperare en la sala común."

Harry solo gruño y se dirigió hacia el baño para tomar una ducha.

Ron se encontró con Hermione en la sala común y le dio un beso de buenos días.

"¿Tuviste que despertar a Harry de nuevo?" ella le pregunto. Ron asintió triste. Aun que bromeaba con Harry de eso todo el tiempo, los dos sabían que su constante fatiga no era un buen signo. Ron siempre se sentía culpable de negarle a su amigo el descanso que tanto necesitaba, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía dejarlo dormir todo el día.

"Se que el lo aprecia, Ron, incluso si no lo dice." Hermione dijo en voz baja. Ron le sonrió levemente.

"¿Qué haría sin ti, 'Mione?" pregunto, jugando con el cabello de ella.

"Hmm… reprobar en tus clases, meterte en mas peleas, no sabrías ni donde esta la biblioteca, y probablemente estarías bien con todo lo anterior."

"¿Perfectamente bien? ¿Sin ti? Imposible."

Hermione sonrió feliz ante esto. Lo abrazo y le dio un beso. El con gusto le devolvió el favor.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

Cuando Harry bajo, totalmente vestido y significativamente mas despierto, encontró a Hermione y Ron besándose en el sillón, sin ninguna preocupación por cualquier otra cosa. Harry no los quería interrumpir y no estaba seguro que hacer. Empezó a subir las escaleras en silencio, pero se detuvo cuando escucho que Hermione lo llamaba.

"Harry, regresa."

Harry se volteo tímidamente. "Er, no quiero interrumpirlos chicos. Me adelantare y después me alcanzas." Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el retrato.

Sus dos amigos corrieron tras de él, Hermione lo agarro del brazo para caminar junto. "No te preocupes, Harry. ¡Queremos caminar contigo hacia el desayuno como siempre!"

"Si, compañero, 'Mione y yo podemos besarnos en cualquier otro momento. ¿Que? ¿Que?"

Hermione se había acercado y golpeado el brazo de Ron, sonrojándose. Harry rió ante el comportamiento de sus amigos.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

Después del desayuno, todos los alumnos que tenían permiso, se dirigieron hacia Hogsmeade. El trío fue primero hacia la tienda de Quidditch, para calmar a Ron y a Harry, y después hacia la librería, debido a Hermione claro. Fueron a Honeydukes y compraron tantos dulces como para que les durara el resto del año. Claro, con la frecuencia en que comían dulces, era muy posible que no les durara ni para terminar la semana.

Después de un rato, Harry les dijo que iba a buscar a Neville o a Eloise, para darles algo de tiempo para estar ellos solos. Ellos protestaron, pero Harry agarro la mano de Hermione y la entrelazo con la mano de Ron y les dijo que se divirtieran.

"Ah y recuerden." Les dijo antes de irse. "En las Tres Escobas tienen la política de 'usar ropa y no quitarla' así que van a tener que buscarse otro lugar – ¡AHH!" Harry corrió riendo cuando sus amigos empezaron a tirarle con dulces.

Se fue y trato de encontrar a Eloise, Neville, o cualquier otro compañero de cuarto. Doblo en una esquina hacia la calle principal y vio una multitud en ella. Los miro con curiosidad.

"¡Ahí esta!" uno de ellos grito, apuntando hacia Harry. Este miro alrededor para ver a quien estaban apuntando, pero nadie estaba cerca. Así que comenzó a retroceder, pero la multitud rápidamente lo acorralo contra una pared.

'_Oh no,_' pensó cuando vio las cámaras y vuelaplumas, '_Reporteros._' Había flashes por doquier y la gente le gritaba preguntas sin descanso.

"¿Harry, es cierto que por fin encontraste el amor de tu vida?"

"¡Por aquí Harry! ¿Cuéntanos sobre tu novia?"

"¿Cómo se conocieron?"

"¡Por aquí Harry, Sonríe!"

"¿Es cierto que planeas casarte justo después de graduarte?"

"¿Qué tan lejos han llegado físicamente? Ya nos contaron del beso, pero tu novia no quiso revelar nada mas."

Harry estaba atónito. ¿Novia? ¿Casarse? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

"¿Huh?" pregunto, abrumado por tanta pregunta. "¿Novia? Yo no tengo novia."

"Ella nos dijo que tratarías de negarlo. Por suerte uno de ustedes no intenta esconderlo." Uno de los reporteros dijo guiñándole el ojo.

"¿De quien están hablando? ¡Yo no tengo Novia!" Insistió desesperado. Miro a su alrededor buscando una vía de escape, pero estaba rodeado y acorralado contra una pared.

"¡Claro que si! ¡La hermosa Buscadora de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang!" otro de los reporteros grito. Harry quedo boquiabierto pero rápidamente se recupero y el ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro.

"No estoy saliendo con Cho Chang, así es que si me permiten, solo déjenme en paz." Trato de empujar a uno reporteros para poder pasar, pero se rehusaron a creerle y a dejarlo pasar.

De repente, un brazo se deslizo por sus hombros. Y miro de donde venia para encontrarse con Cho, quien coqueteaba felizmente con los reporteros. Harry agarro su mano para quitar su brazo de sus hombros.

"¡Hola cariñito!" ella dijo alegre. "Se que tus preocupaciones por mi seguridad han impedido decirle a la gente obre nosotros, ¡pero estamos tan enamorados que es una pena que no se lo digamos al mundo!"

Harry solo la miro fijamente y le grito a ella y a lo reporteros. "¡_**No**_ estamos saliendo!"

"Eres tan lindo en tratar de protegerme, corazón." Le dijo antes de volteare hacia los reporteros. "Si quieren una prueba, les puedo decir sobre la cicatriz que tiene en el estomago. Es de unos cuantos centímetros de largo. ¿Y como sabría yo de eso si no lo hubiera visto sin camisa? ¡Oh whoops!" ella rió. "Creo que dije demasiada información sobre lo serio de nuestra relación."

Harry la miraba boquiabierto. ¿Cómo sabia de su cicatriz? Debió de haberlo espiado en los vestidores o mientras dormía en la enfermería o algo así. Se estremeció con tan solo pensarlo.

"¿Cho, que es lo que estas haciendo? ¡Retráctate de lo que has dicho, eres una mentirosa! ¡Diles que no es cierto!" dijo gruñendo. Los reporteros casi brincaban de alegría con todo esto.

"¡Enséñanos tu estomago Harry! ¡Prueba que ella se equivoca! ¡Si no es cierto, entonces no debes tener la cicatriz!" un reportero grito, la cámara lista.

"¡No! ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡No me quitare nada de ropa por ustedes!" les grito. Había puesto un encantamiento para ocultar las cicatrices de su espalda como siempre, pero como era usual, no se había molestado en ocultar la de su estomago ya que no era tan obvia. Se maldijo a si mismo por no haberlo hecho. Seria muy obvio ocultarla ahora.

"¡Si, no se la quita para nadie mas que para mi!" Cho rió.

"¡Vamos Harry, déjanos ver!" ellos rogaron.

Una lo apunto con su varita y lo siguiente que supo, era que su suéter y camisa estaban en las manos de la reportera, en lugar de en su cuerpo donde pertenecían. Harry ahogo un grito de horror y puso sus manos alrededor de su pecho expuesto y su estomago al mismo tiempo que empezaban a flashear las cámaras. ¡Esta gente estaba loca!

"¡Déjenme en paz!" les grito, corriendo entre la multitud, tumbando a unos cuantos cuando salía de entre ellos. Sin embargo, parecía que ellos no pensaban escucharlo y lo comenzaron a seguir, fotografiando y gritando preguntas sin parar.

Esto era una pesadilla hecha realidad. Lo estaban persiguiendo por todo Hogsmeade sin camisa, y se adentraba por diversas calles para intentar perderlos. Muchos de los estudiantes reían o solo lo veían correr, con el puñado de paparazzi justo detrás de él.

"¿Harry? ¿En el nombre de Merlín que haces?"

Harry vio a George ya Fred quienes lo miraban confundido.

"¡Ayuda!" les rogó. Ellos vieron a la multitud de reporteros doblando la esquina persiguiéndolo.

Fred corrió hacia el y lo agarro del brazo. Lo llevo hasta una de las tiendas cercanas donde George había corrido y había abierto la puerta. Lo llevaron hacia donde se cobraba y lo escondieron tras el escritorio antes de que abrieran la puerta.

"¿Han visto a Harry Potter correr por aquí?"

"Si, lo vi que se dirigía hacia allá, de regreso al castillo, ¿Por que?" George dijo señalando en dirección a Hogwarts.

El reportero no le respondió, solo salio corriendo en esa dirección. Uno se detuvo lo suficiente para mostrar la camisa y suéter de Harry con alegría. "¡Miren! ¡Tengo su ropa!" ella dijo orgullosa, abrazando los artículos contra su pecho con una gran sonría antes de irse.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de vista, sacaron a Harry de su escondite. Fred se quito su capa y se la dio a Harry, quien se la puso agradecido, cerrándola bien sobre su pecho.

"¿Qué era todo eso?" George pregunto.

Harry les relato la historia rápidamente. Los dos hicieron un sonido de simpatía.

"Eso estuvo feo, compañero." Fred dijo suspirando.

Harry por fin se dio cuenta que nunca había visto esta tienda. No había visto como se llamaba con la prisa. Se veía como si todavía no la hubieran abierto, había muchas cajas y estantes vacíos.

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto con curiosidad. Fred y George sonrieron ampliamente.

"Ah Harry, queríamos mostrártela." dijo Fred.

"Veras, el año pasado un inversionista anónimo nos dio algo de dinero para empezar una pequeña tienda de bromas." George dijo de forma pensativa. Harry sonrió.

"Aw, debió de haber sido alguien muy agradable."

"Bien, como ya lo habíamos dicho, el es totalmente anónimo, esta persona de pelo negro."

"Bien Fred, pero no des demasiada información. No le digas sobre los anteojos o algo así."

"Claro querido hermano, mientras no mencionemos sobre su cicatriz en forma de rayo."

"Hmm… me suena a alguien muy apuesto." Harry dijo fingiendo seriedad.

"Nah, es solo un chico flaco de pelo revuelto que va en quinto año." Fred dijo, revolviendo más el pelo de Harry mientras reía.

"Claro, que ahora los reporteros le quitaron algo de ropa." George añadió. Los tres rieron.

"¡Wow, entonces ya empezaron en verdad con esto! ¡Este lugar se va a ver genial cuando lo terminen de arreglar!" dijo con entusiasmo, para alegría de los gemelos.

Le mostraron la tienda y le contaron como planeaban decorarla. Se iba a llamar Sortilegios Weasleys y abriría en el verano. Le dijeron que seria su cliente honorario de por vida. Podría conseguir cosas gratis cuando quisiera.

Le dieron una demostración de sus nuevas bromas y le dijeron sobre otras en las que estaban trabajando. A pesar de sus protestas, le llenaron los bolillos de bromas nuevas y le dijeron que las usara para promocionarlos.

"¡Este lugar va a sacar a Zonko del negocio!" les dijo emocionado.

Cuando les dijo que tenía que regresar al castillo, ellos se ofrecieron voluntariamente a acompañarlo.

"¡No podemos dejar que nuestro inversionista sea comido por reporteros!" Fred insistió cuando Harry les dijo que estaría bien sin ellos.

Así caminaron de regreso hacia Hogwarts, la capa de Fred envuelta alrededor de Harry, y ellos hablando sobre la tienda de bromas y otras cosas que se les venían a la mente.

"¿Entonces, nuestro joven probador de bromas, no pasa nada entre tu y Cho? ¿En serio lo invento todo?" pregunto Fred curioso.

"Sip. Ella solo es una obsesiva y psicótica por lo que eh visto."

"Hmm… es bueno oír eso." George se dijo a si mismo. Fred asintió, pensando en cuan feliz Ginny se veía bailando con Harry.

"¿Por qué es bueno oírlo?" Harry pregunto con sospecha.

"¡Por que ahora podemos hacer algunas promociones!" George exclamo.

"Usando a la obsesiva y psicótica como nuestra… er… portavoz." Fred añadió con una sonrisa malvada. Harry rió.

"¿No quieren decir victima?" Harry pregunto riendo.

"Yo que tu seria mas amable Harry, por que puede que quiera mi capa de vuelta en este momento." Fred bromeo.

"Oh lo dije como un cumplido." Dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

Entraron por las puertas del castillo.

"¿Vas a venir a la Madriguera este verano, Harry? ¡No podemos creer que no hayas podido venir el verano pasado!" dijo George. Harry se sintió incomodo de repente.

"Er… no se. Depende de algunas cosas." Murmuro, tratando de sonar casual. Los gemelos se miraron confundidos cuando Harry empezó a moverse incomodo bajo sus miradas.

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?" Fred pregunto.

"Solo cosas. ¡No malinterpreten, en verdad quiero ir! Solo que depende de cuanto tiempo tenga." ¡No era mentira! Ellos solo lo interpretarían de otra forma.

"¿Un verano ocupado, entonces? Ahora que Sirius es libre, estoy seguro que tienen mucho que platicar para recuperar el tiempo perdido." Dijo George.

"¿Ah estado visitando mucho el castillo, huh? Los eh visto caminando juntos todo el tiempo. ¡Digo vas a pasar todo el verano con el! ¿Qué no puede esperar o tiene tantas gana de verte?" Dijo Fred con una sonrisa. Una mirada de tristeza se instalo en la cara de Harry. La sonrisa de Fred desapareció.

"¿Harry estas bien? ¿Dije algo malo?" Fred pregunto preocupado.

"¿Si, que pasa?" George pregunto.

Harry les dio una leve sonrisa. "Oh nada. No es nada."

"¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que molesto tanto a Kota cuando estaba aquí? Nunca nos dijiste que fue." George añadió preocupado.

"Oh eso, sip er… pero esta bien. No era nada importante." Harry viendo el suelo con tristeza.

"Harry, escucha, sabemos que algo esta mal. Ron a estado actuando extraño al igual que tu." Fred dijo, más serio de lo que jamás lo había visto. Puso una mano en el hombro de Harry. "¿Sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea, verdad?"

"Sip, tu eres nuestro hermano en todo menos de sangre." Añadió George.

"Y cabello." Dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa, pero ninguno de los gemelos rió.

"Harry, dinos que es lo que pasa." Fred le dijo serio.

"No puedo. Es solo… no es nada. Me tengo que ir. Te regresare la capa a la noche, Fred. ¡Gracias de nuevo por la ayuda!" les dijo, todo el tiempo alejándose poco a poco de los gemelos antes de voltearse y salir corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

"George, creo que algo esta realmente mal." Dijo Fred.

"Si, pero prácticamente todo en lo que Harry se mete esta realmente mal." George le dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con ya-sabes-quien?"

George suspiro. "Espero que no. Ruego por que sea solo un problema de adolescente por primera vez. Pero pienso que primero debemos usar alguna de nuestras bromas más humillantes en esa chica horrible Cho. Parece que Harry necesita reír un poco." Sugirió George.

Los se dirigieron hacia las cocinas tramando su venganza contra Cho Chang.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

Esa noche a la hora de la cena, se oyó un grito desde la mesa de Ravenclaw. Un grupo de chicas gritaba y apuntaba mientras que otras veían y se reían. Harry levanto la vista y vio a Cho actuaba como loca por obvias razones. Su piel estaba cubierta por escamas verdes y su cabello se había transformado en plumas plateadas de halcón. Sus ojos cambiaban alternamente de plateado a verde. Los Slytherins aplaudían y silbaban fuertemente al ver sus colores en la Ravenclaw.

Cho gritaba como Banshee a la vez que se veía a un pequeño espejo que traía con su maquillaje.

"**¿Quién hizo esto?**" ella grito hacia todo el salón a la vez que la Profesora Sinistra trataba de calmarla. "Oh, mi hermoso cabello." Ella gimió desesperada tentando las plumas en su cabeza.

"Señorita Chang, cálmese. Madame Pomfrey seguramente puede arreglar una tonta broma como esta." La Profesora Sinistra dijo intentando calmarla, y sacarla del gran salón.

"¡Mi piel tersa! ¡Se ha ido! ¡Quien haya hecho esto, le advierto! ¡Lo pagara!" ella grito.

"Señorita Chang, cálmese en este instante y sígame."

"¡Descubriré quien lo hizo!" dijo ella, señalando a todos. "Y cuando lo haga, le arrancare el corazón y haré que se lo coma, tu inmundo y diminuto…"

"¡SUFICIENTE!" la Profesora Sinistra grito, golpeando la mesa con su mano. "Cincuenta punto menos para Ravenclaw por su pésimo comportamiento. Debería encontrar algo de sentido del humor señorita Chang, por que esto es ridículo. Ahora venga conmigo o la suspenderé. Si alguna vez vuelve a amenazar a otro estudiante así, la expulsare. Ahora venga."

Cho la miro con desdeño pero la siguió en silencio. Cuando la puerta se cerro, el salón estallo en aplausos, por la broma o por que se llevaran a la horrible chica, Harry no estaba seguro. Miro hacia los gemelos quienes le guiñaron el ojo para después comenzar a repartir cartas de presentación de su negocio por la mesa.

"La inauguración es este verano." Le informaron a los Gryffindors en voz baja. Se hubieran levantado y hecho una reverencia pero debido a la mala reacción de Cho hacia sus bromas, no les agradaba el castigo que seguro iban a recibir.

Cuando Harry salía del gran salón, Fred lo rebaso. Deteniéndose un poco para murmurarle, "Esa fue por ti, Harry. Solo para probar que tu dinero fue bien invertido." Harry estuvo de acuerdo totalmente. Hasta ese momento, era en lo que mejor había gastado su dinero.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

La siguiente mañana en el desayuno, Harry entro al gran salón para encontrarlo vivo de tanta platica. Muchos lo miraron y rieron. Algunas chicas lo miraron y suspiraron decepcionadas. Otros gritaban y chiflaban divertidos a la vez que pasaba.

Harry solo gruño. Solo significaba una cosa. Y como pensaba, cuando llego a la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione trato de esconder una copia de _Corazón de bruja_.

Ginny lo miro con tristeza y luego se voltio para evadir su mirada. Fred y George le dirigieron una mirada de simpatía.

"¿Harry, que demonios significa esto de Cho y tu? ¿Y por que corrías por todo Hogsmeade sin camisa?" Ron pregunto. Hermione lo golpeo inmediatamente con la revista.

Harry gruño y extendió la mano hacia Hermione, quien le paso la revista a regañadientes.

"Vamos Harry, no es tan malo, en serio." El estomago de Harry se hundió cuando vio la portada. Había una foto de Cho, quien movía su pelo del hombro y sonreía, y de Harry, quien se veía como si no supiera que estaba pasando y miraba boquiabierto a los reporteros y luego a Cho. El encabezado decía _**'¿Harry Potter enamorado?'**_.

Abrió la revista en la página que señalaba la portada y encontró una foto de Cho. Obviamente ella había posado para los reporteros.

_**¿EL-NIÑO-QUE-VIVIÓ AHORA EL NIÑO-ENAMORADO?**_

_Harry Potter, héroe del mundo mágico, es querido por todos nosotros, pero parece ser que ya a encontrado a alguien a quien amar también. ¿Y quien es la chica afortunada? Cho Chang, una estudiante de sexto año quien pertenece a la casa de Ravenclaw de Hogwarts. Esta deslumbrante chica conoció a Harry volando por arriba del castillo montada en su escoba. Como ya sabemos, Harry es el buscador de su casa en el equipo de Quidditch y nos ha probado ser muy hábil en este deporte. Cho es la buscadora de su propia casa._

"_A veces cuando jugamos contra el otro, es realmente difícil por que se supone que estamos compitiendo, pero cuando volamos al lado del otro, a veces olvidamos todo sobre la snitch que se supone estamos buscando." Dijo Cho. "Nos recuerda como nos conocimos. Estaba fuera una noche, volando, cuando casi choco con alguien. Caí de mi escoba y hubiera muerto, si el no me hubiera atrapado. Cuanto me bajo a tierra, abrí mi ojos y el me miraba con esos hermosos ojos verdes, y casi me ahogo en ellos. Pasamos la noche juntos, hablando bajo las estrellas. Hemos estado juntos desde entonces."_

_Una romántica velada en donde se conocieron ha ocasionado una relación larga y un romance lleno de pasión que tiene a las Fans de Harry Potter en lágrimas. Aparentemente, Harry quería mantener la relación en secreto para proteger a su amor de el-que-no-debe-er-nombrado y de lo duro que estar al descubierto ante el público. Sin embargo, Cho, decidió hacer la noticia de su amor pública, diciendo que lo amaba tanto que no podía mantenerlo en secreto._

_La pareja fue vista junta en una de las salidas de la escuela a Hogmeade, pero Harry se vio un poco tímido ante la cámara como siempre. ¿El pequeño problema de esta aventura amorosa? Harry niega todo. ¿Es esto un intento desesperado por proteger a su amor de quien-no debe-ser-nombrado o ahí todavía esperanzas para las muchas Fans que lo adoran y quisieran estar en sus brazos? _

_Su supuesta amada nos dio información a los reporteros acerca de una cicatriz en al estomago de Harry, pero el niño-que-vivió no quiso confirmar o desmentir de su existencia. En su día de visita a Hogsmeade, algunos reporteros se extralimitaron y trataron de verificar la información por ellos mismos quitándole la camisa. Esta acción resulto en más misterio ya que Harry escapo antes de que alguien pudiera verla. Algunos dicen que la alegada cicatriz en su estomago podría ser la débil marca que se alcanza a ver y pero es cubierta en su mayoría, mientras que otros insisten en que es solo una sombra. (¡Vea las fotos de la página siguiente y decida por usted mismo!)_

_Es fácil ver que el chico, quien el mundo mágico sigue desde que derroto al señor oscuro cuando tenia un año, se esta convirtiendo en un encantador adolescente. Chicas quieren salir con el, los chicos quieren ser el, como se puede ver ante los numerosos clubes de Fans dedicados al niño-que-vivió. Así que la pregunta sigue, ¿Harry Potter ha encontrado el amor, o es otra fan que miente? Solo futuras evidencias nos podrán decir la verdad._

La cara de Harry estaba roja y tenía los labios fruncidos. Volteo la pagina para encontrar fotos de él huyendo de los reporteros y tratando de cubrir su estomago, el final de la cicatriz se podía ver de tal manera que se confundía con una sombra de su dedo. Mostraba su espalda descubierta y Harry agradecía a quien quiera que lo estuviera escuchando por haber puesto un hechizo para cubrir las cicatrices. Había otras fotos de Cho posando, de Cho y el en Hogsmeade, de el viéndola confundido y ella sonriendo coquetamente. Cerró la revista y la enrollo. Muchos en el salón lo miraban, midiendo su reacción.

Harry se levanto y camino hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

"Cho." Dijo en voz baja pero amenazante. "Necesito hablar contigo. Afuera. Ahora."

Ella lo miro como no quisiera hacerlo, pero luego sonrió hacia sus amigas. Se levanto. Harry la agarro de la muñeca y la jalo hasta salir del castillo, hasta los terrenos.

Los estudiantes en el gran salón se miraron unos a otros por unos momentos, antes de que todos sonrieran y corrieran detrás de ellos, dejando solo al personal de la escuela, quienes preferían quedarse afuera de las estupidas peleas cuando no había ningún riesgo de violencia.

Harry alejo a Cho un poco del castillo. Siendo rodeados por los estudiantes de Hogwarts minutos después, pero a Harry esto no le importo. "¿Qué demonios es esto?" prácticamente rujio mostrándole la portada de Corazón de Bruja.

"Solo le ofrecí nuestra historia a la prensa, Harry. No deberíamos de esconderla mas." Dijo alegre.

"¡Esta basura no es verdad y lo sabes! ¡Todos lo saben! No puedo creer que le dieras una historia falsa a la prensa solo por llamar la atención. ¡Pues deja decirte que no solo te afecta a ti, Cho! Estoy tratando de alejarme de los periódicos, ¿y crees que esto ayuda?" le grito moviendo la revista antes de tirarla al suelo.

"Deja de negarlo Harry. Tengo pruebas. ¿Como sabría entonces acerca de tu cicatriz en el estomago si no me la has mostrado?" ella dijo, mas hacia la gente alrededor de ellos que a Harry.

"Eso es otra cosa de la que quiero hablarte. ¿Qué diablos hacías espiándome? ¿Me viste cuando me estaba cambiando o algo parecido? ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquilo?"

"Por que nos amamos, Harry." Ella grito. "Estamos saliendo por si no lo sabias. ¡Solo mira la revista!"

"¡YO NO TE AMO! Diablos, ni siquiera me gustas, como pensé que ya había aclarado. Odio que pienses que eres lo mejor que a pasado por los pasillos de esta escuela. ¡Odio que pienses que todos están por debajo de ti! ¡Odio como tratas a la gente, especialmente a mis propios amigos! Y siempre e odiado las ratas de dos caras que venderían a sus supuestos amigos por beneficiarse. Eso es lo que eres, Cho, como lo has demostrado al organizar esta tontería." Harry le dijo a Cho quien obviamente se enojaba cada vez más, su ceño se fruncía con cada cosa que decía, deformando su cara.

La multitud no se perdía ni una palabra de la dramática discusión. Las mujeres lucían especialmente felices al saber que no estaban juntos. Ginny prácticamente saltaba de alegría. Muchos de los chicos lucían igual de felices por que Cho no tenia novio. Todos miraron a Cho para saber su respuesta.

Ella miro furiosa a los ojos de Harry. De repente ella le dio una bofeteada a Harry con todas sus fuerzas, sus largas uñas dejaron cuatro rasguños que inmediatamente se llenaron de sangre. Lo apunto con el dedo y lo miro con furia.

"Estaremos juntos, Harry, aun que sea ante del publico. No trates de detenerlo o te humillare tanto que no sabrás que te pego." Ella siseo en voz baja para que solo Harry la escuchara.

Harry solo la miro y alejo su dedo de su cara. "No te preocupes por humillarme, Cho, estas haciendo un trabajo perfecto pero humillándote tu." El dijo calmado, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo escucharan. Fred y George gritaron en señal de apoyo y fueron seguidos rápidamente por la mayoría de la multitud.

Harry le dio la espalda a Cho y se alejo, la multitud le abrió paso. Muchas chicas corrieron hacia el preguntándole si estaba bien. Harry amablemente les dijo que si lo estaba, pero no hizo mas conversación. Encontró finalmente a Ron y a Hermione, quienes miraban a Cho ya que esta se alejaba con sus amigos y admiradores.

Hermione quería llevarlo hacia la enfermería para sanar los rasguños, pero Harry se rehusó totalmente. Solo quería desayunar antes de ir a clases. Además, Harry sabía hechizos médicos muy avanzados y podía curarse el solo, lo cual hizo, esto ocasiono más felicitaciones de parte de Hermione por todos sus estudios. Ella no menciono la razón por la cual Harry había estado estudiando medicina en primer lugar, lo cual era un alivio.

Ginny se acerco a ellos y se sentó por un lado de Harry, luciendo de mejor humor que antes.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

AN: Odio en verdad a Cho y disfrute escribir todo lo que Harry decía sobre ella jejejee!!!!!!

Quiero reviews, quiero saber lo que piensan!!!!!!!

A lo que se refiere a la segunda parte, quien sabe si Harry este vivo jeje puede que sea solo sobre las reacciones de su muerte o un final alternativo quien sabe jeje (Y los que ya leyeron esa segunda parte cierren el pico pajaritos no vayan a decir nada y les arruinen la primera _**y**_ segunda parte a todos.)

Gracias por todos los reviews!!!!!!!!

Besos!!!!!!!!

Bye Bye!!!!!!!!!


	27. Accidentes

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Accidentes

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A la hora de la comida, Harry se encontró con Eloise y Neville en la biblioteca para una sección de estudio de último minuto para el examen de pociones. Eloise tenía pociones como su próxima clase y estaba hiperventilando de ansiedad. Harry repaso sobre el capitulo que iba contener la prueba junto con Eloise y Neville, respondiendo sus preguntas rápidamente, tratando de darles claves para que pudieran recordar la información mas rápido.

Cuando sonó la campana que señalaba la ida a clases, a Eloise se le fueron los colores del rostro. Comenzó a revisar el libro con nerviosismo, cambiando de páginas como loca. Harry le quito el libro con gentileza y reviso la ultima parte del capitulo con rapidez.

"No te preocupes, te acompañare hasta tu clase y te explicare la ultima parte." Le explico a Eloise cuando esta trato de quitarle el libro. Neville corrió hasta su clase de encantamientos, y Harry camino por los pasillos con Eloise, explicándole la última parte y preguntándole sobre lo que estudiaron. Ella respondió la mayoría de las preguntas bien, pero también se había quedado en blanco en muchas otras que Harry sabia ella conocía las respuestas.

"Solo recuerda que las hierbas de Kartin y piel de Boomslang reaccionan explosivamente cuando se mezclan. Piensa en 'Ka' para Kartin y 'Boom' para Boomslang. Ka boom. Explosión."

"Ka boom. Ok." Ella asintió con fuerza. "Kartin y Boomslang son explosivos. Ka boom. Ka boom. Ka boom."

Muchos estudiantes miraban raro a Eloise cuando pasaban junto a ella. Ya que ella _**estaba**_ caminando por los pasillos repitiendo las palabras 'Ka boom' con cada paso que daba, así que Harry podía entenderlo.

"Escucha, te va a ir bien. Están tan preparada como se puede estar, probablemente mas que el resto de la clase, así que has lo mejor que puedas. Necesitas calmarte. Piensa en algo mas que no sea el examen mientras lo haces, ¿Ok?" le dijo, dándole una platica de aliento.

Eloise respiro profundamente. "Ok. Calmarse es bueno. Harry ¿es que demonios puedo pensar además del examen?" ella pregunto desesperada.

"¡Elwine! ¡Hey Elwine!" una voz llamo.

Los dos levantaron la mirada curiosos hacia donde provenía la voz. Eloise quedo boquiabierta mientras Harry casi se soltaba riendo de la sorpresa. Roger Davies venia hacia ellos. Eloise se empezó a peinar rápido.

"Hey Elwine." Le dijo cuando llego hasta ellos, regalándole una sonrisa. Luego miro hacia Harry. "¿Eres Harry Potter, verdad? Escuche lo que Cho a estado haciéndote."

"¿Quién no?" Harry dijo riendo.

"No te preocupes. Todos saben que es una loca. Primero parece tan agradable y luego, wham, sale la bestia loca." Dijo golpeando su puño contra la mano para empalizar el '_wham'_.

Roger se volteo hacia Eloise. "¿Y cual es tu próxima clase, Elwine?"

Eloise se sonrojo. "De hecho, es Eloise. Y tengo pociones."

"Oh lo siento. Podría haber jurado que me dijiste Elwine, pero estaba tan alta la música que también pensé que habías dicho que eras de Huffleclaw." Le dijo riendo. Eloise rió nerviosa, tratando de esconder su cara que estaba roja, y de evitar los ojos llenos de diversión de Harry. "Como sea, mi clase se cancelo, ¿así que por que no te acompaño hasta las mazmorras?"

Eloise lo miro con adoración. "¿Er…que? No. ¡Digo Si! ¡Si!" ella casi dijo tartamudeando.

"Bueno, tengo que correr. ¡Suerte con tu examen Eloise!" le dijo caminando de regreso al vestíbulo.

Ella lo miro extrañada. "¿Examen?" para luego encogerse de hombros y caminar junto con Roger, casi brillando de alegría.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

Esa tarde, Harry toco a la puerta de la oficina de Lupin. Esta se abrió inmediatamente para revelar a un sonriente Sirius quien arrastro a Harry hacia un fuerte abrazo.

"Hey pequeño." Le dijo, mientras revolvía mas el cabello de Harry.

"Hey Sirius." Harry dijo sonriendo, tratando de arreglar lo que Sirius le había hecho a su pelo. Ya estaba lo suficiente enmarañado como para que otras personas lo empeoraran. "Hey Remus." Saludo a su profesor quien estaba sentado en su escritorio. Por fin se estaba acostumbrando a llamarlo Remus en privado, aunque sonaba extraño para Harry después de llamarlo profesor Lupin por tanto tiempo y todavía teniendo que hacerlo en publico.

"Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunto, cuando Harry se sentaba en las cómodas sillas de Remus. Era la primera pregunta por costumbre, al llegar a la oficina de Lupin para ver a Sirius. Se turnaban para preguntarla y Harry se había rendido en insistirles que no tenían que preguntarle cada vez que lo veían.

"Me siento bien, gracias." Les respondió sin girar los ojos como lo hacia usualmente, ya que en verdad, no se sentía muy bien que digamos sino todo lo contrario.

"Bien, ahora cuéntanos sobre esta telenovela que llamas vida." Sirius dijo mientras subía los pies en el escritorio de Remus. Siempre encontraba las historias de Harry divertidas. Harry les contó sobre lo que Cho había dicho, sobre la tienda de los gemelos, el artículo del periódico, su pelea con Cho, y la broma que le hicieron los gemelos.

Sirius estaba en el suelo muerto de la risa cuando le describió sobre esto último, junto con Remus quien le ayudo con algunos detalles que se le habían pasado. Este dijo que Hagrid la había visto cuando iba a la enfermería y le había preguntado a la Profesora Sinistra si podía enseñar sobre esa extraña criatura en su próxima clase, causando que Cho se enfureciera. Harry no sabía si esto era cierto, pero pensaba que era muy divertido.

"Esto de los gemelos Weasleys suena muy prometedor. ¿Definitivamente tendremos que ir a su tienda este verano, eh Harry?"

Harry asintió entusiasmado. "¡Sip, va a ser genial!"

"Oh no." Remus dijo bromeando, mientras veía a Sirius. "¿Ves esa mirada, Harry? Esa es la mirada 'estoy tramando algo malvado' de Sirius. Significa que o esta tramando alguna broma o que le va a dar a los gemelos algunos consejos de Merodeador."

"De hecho, estaba pensando en comida, pero esas son grandes ideas, Remy. Tendré que hacer eso." Dijo con un guiño travieso.

Harry se recargo y se preparo para una historia sobre los Merodeadores, ya que podía decir que una se acercaba.

"Y, Harry, ¿alguna vez Canuto te a contado sobre la vez que el profesor de Defensa de nuestro sexto año lo encontró merodeando por los pasillos en su forma animaga y lo quería conservar como mascota?" Remus le pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Gracias Lunático, en serio intentaba borrar eso de mi memoria." Sirius dijo mirando al hombre lobo quien reía.

"Oh, bueno ahora en verdad quiero oír esta. Suena vergonzosa." Harry dijo con una gran sonrisa. Sabia que Sirius iba a contar la historia solo para complacer a Harry no importa lo vergonzosa que fuera.

"Bueno, Cornamenta Júnior, si en verdad quieres oírla, ¿Quién soy yo para impedir eso? Todo empezó cuando caminaba como Canuto por la escuela después de ser la hora de no salir de los dormitorios. Fue entonces que Madam Spinkly me encontró, grito de alegría, y exclamo cuan adorable era-"

Remus solo resoplo.

"- y me puso un collar alrededor del cuello. Es entonces cuando los problemas comenzaron…"

Sirius continuo diciendo la historia de cómo la horrible mujer le había puesto moños rosas en las orejas, un collar rosa, y le había pintado las uñas del mismo color. Gracias a Dios, Remus y James se habían dado cuenta de lo que había pasado y mediante el mapa del Merodeador y unos espías bien organizados. Habían creado una distracción con Bombas fétidas y había convencido a Peeves de crear una canción sobre la vida sexual de Madam Spinkly para que el la cantara. Remus abrió la puerta y dejo escapar al traumatizado Sirius. Remus añadió que Sirius se había transformado a su forma humana cuando corría, olvidándose de los moños en su cabello, el collar rosa, y las uñas del pie rosas, hasta que se encontró con Lily quien le pregunto si había decidido convertirse en trasvertí con una fingida mirada inocente.

Harry puso mucha atención especialmente en la última parte. Raramente podía oír algo sobre su madre.

"¿Cómo era mi mama?" les pregunto tímidamente. Los dos adultos lo miraron con simpatía.

"Ah." Remus suspiro con una mirada de cariño al recordarla, "Tu madre, Harry, era la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido."

"Era hermosa. Parecía un ángel, aunque a veces podía ser todo un demonio." Sirius añadió.

"Tenia un hermoso cabello rojo y brillantes ojos verdes." Remus dijo, sonriendo cuando Harry se sonrojo. "Sip, definitivamente tienes los ojos de tu madre."

"Bueno se ven como los de tu madre, pero trabajar como los de tu padre." Sirius añadió refiriéndose a los lentes de Harry.

"Tenía un muy buen sentido del humor y era muy inteligente, pero nunca se le subió a la cabeza."

"Sip, nunca lo presumió bueno a parte de usarlo para hacer bromas y decir bromas que solo Lunático entendía. Tu padre fue un suertudo en quedarse con ella, ya que me hubiera casado con ella si no hubiera sido así." Sirius dijo con cariño.

"Como lo hubiera hecho yo, o cualquier otro. Ella era tan amable con todos y no tenia perjuicios. De verdad nos puso en nuestro lugar varias veces por molestar a Snape."

"¿Mi mama defendió a Snape?" Harry pregunto sorprendido. Estaba absorbiendo toda la información sobre su madre. Nunca le habían dicho que era tan buena persona.

"Oh Sip, muchas veces. Lo mismo con otros Slytherins y, bueno, todo el que la necesitara. Tenia un corazón de oro, Harry, y no lo estoy diciendo por que si." Sirius dijo. "¿Sabes a quien me recuerda?" le pregunto.

"¿A quien?" Harry dijo con interés.

"A ti."

Harry pauso. "¿A mi?"

"Oh definitivamente." Remus añadió. "Tienes parte de la personalidad de tu padre, pero tienes el mismo corazón de Lily, y eso es decir algo."

Harry sonrió alegre y descanso su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla cuando Sirius comenzó a contar otra historia sobre como James trato de ganar el corazón de Lily.

"Y entonces, en la fiesta de navidad, James llamo a Lily, y Yo y Remus conjuramos un Muérdago arriba de sus cabezas. Lily le dijo que admiraba su determinación y después se dieron su primer beso…"

"Sirius." Remus murmuro.

"Y luego tu papá le pregunto si quería salir con el y ella dijo que si. Luego tuvimos que decidir donde iban a ir. Finalmente decidimos…"

"¡Sirius!" Remus siseo un poco más fuerte. Sirius lo miro curioso y Remus señalo a Harry. Sirius volteo para encontrar a Harry dormido en la silla.

"Creo que me deje llevar." Sirius dijo avergonzado. "Es un poco tarde."

Se levanto y camino hacia Harry. Notando que el muchacho dormido sudaba un poco, Sirius le puso su mano en la frente y frunció el ceño.

"Creo que tiene fiebre, Lunático." Dijo triste, viendo como Harry se estremecía. "Esta empeorando."

Remus movió la cabeza con tristeza. "Lo se. Lo oculta tan bien que a veces lo olvido, pero entonces veo los signos y recuerdo que el… que el solo tiene quince años y esta muriendo."

Sirius suspiro y movió el pelo de Harry el cual le cubría el rostro. "Y lo peor es que apenas lo conocemos. Digo, lo tratamos de compensar ahora, pero ¿cuanto significa esto si no estuvimos ahí cuando crecía con esos horribles monstruos? No puedo evitar pensar en todo el tiempo que perdí. Si hubiera escapado antes o algo así. Debí haber escapado el minute en que supe que se iba a quedar con la horrible hermana de Lily." Sirius dijo en voz baja.

"Lo se, Canuto." Remus dijo en el mismo tono. "Créeme, si pudiera devolver el tiempo, hubiera puesto a funcionar mi cerebro y pensar por aunque sea diez segundos con quien se iba a quedar Harry, en lugar de hundirme en depresión por años. Lo hubiera sacado de ahí. Pero no podemos regresar el tiempo, por eso estos juegos de 'si hubiera hecho' no sirven de nada. Todo lo que tenemos es el presente así es que es ahora cuando debemos de esforzarnos."

Sirius le sonrió levemente. "Siempre fuiste el mas inteligente, Remy." Se volteo hacia Harry. "Hey pequeño." Le llamo suavemente. "Hora de levantarse. No creo que quieras que te lleve cargando hasta los dormitorios de Gryffindor. Vamos, Harry. Te llevare a tu cama."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cansados.

"¿Qué hora es?" pregunto medio dormido.

"Tarde." Sirius dijo. "Definitivamente después de mi hora de dormir y aun mas tarde para ti."

"Siento haberme quedado dormido." Harry murmuro cuando se levanto, tambaleándose un poco. Tuvo que agarrarse de la silla cuando sintió que se mareaba.

"Esta bien, Harry. Canuto te acompañara hasta los dormitorios para que no tengas ningún problema y te veré en clase mañana." Remus le dijo gentilmente.

"Sip, vamos te llevare hasta tu cama, peque. Tienes fiebre." Sirius dijo, agarrando la capa de Harry y poniéndosela alrededor de la temblorosa figura de Harry.

"¿Tengo fiebre?" pregunto antes de bostezar. Una expresión de malestar se instalo en su rostro. "Oh. Bueno, adiós Lunático."

"Buenas noches Harry." Remus se despidió cuando Harry y Sirius salieron rumbo al vestíbulo. Harry avanzo lentamente, ocasionalmente poniendo su mano en la cara para sentir algo fresco en su ardiente rostro. Sirius noto esto.

"Quizás seria mejor ir a la enfermería." Sirius sugirió preocupado.

"No, tengo una poción para reducir la fiebre en el dormitorio. No esta tan mal, no te preocupes."

"Siempre me preocupo por ti." Sirius le dijo con una sonrisa triste. Harry levanto la vista hacia el.

"Bueno, no tienes por que, en serio."

"Claro que si, Harry. Eres como un hijo para mí. Siempre me voy a preocupar por ti por que te quiero."

Harry se detuvo y miro a Sirius sorprendido.

"¿Harry, estas bien? ¿Qué pasa?" Sirius le pregunto casi en pánico, inseguro de que había causado el comportamiento de Harry.

"Si, estoy bien. Es solo que, nadie me había dicho eso antes." El dijo en voz baja, mirando para otro lado.

Sirius se sintió furioso hacia los Dursleys y sintió simpatía por Harry. No podía creer que tuviera tan poco tiempo con Harry y ya se lo iban a quitar.

"Bueno, es la verdad. Ven acá." Le dijo, abrazando a su ahijado, rezando a quien sea que estuviera escuchando que dejara vivir a Harry.

Harry, mientras tanto, estaba deseando no haber hecho lo que hizo. La verdad era que le daba miedo morir, a pesar de lo que la gente pensaba. ¿Y ahora había alguien que lo quería? ¿Alguien que lo consideraba familia? Nunca pensó que pudiera tener algo tan precioso como esto, pero claro, el destino solo le había dejado saberlo _**después**_ que había realizado el hechizo. Mentalmente se regaño por ser tan egoísta, deseando que fuera alguien más aparte de él.

Y entonces, no pudo evitarlo. Todas las cosas que lo habían estado atormentando en secreto: los Dursleys, el dolor constante del Cáncer, sintiéndose como un estorbo para sus mejores amigos, el estrés de mantener tantos secretos, el miedo a morir, y el sentimiento de perdida que ya comenzaba a sentir, todo eso salio a través de sus lagrimas.

Se agarro fuertemente de la ropa de Sirius y empezó a llorar en su hombro, como si tratara de asegurarse de que no se fuera. Silenciosamente rezo por que Sirius no pensara menos de él por esto, pero no podía detener sus lagrimas y necesitaba a Sirius con el.

Sirius apretó más el abrazo y empezó a confortarlo frotando su espalda.

"Esta bien. Todo va a estar bien." Le susurro.

"Pero no lo estará. Nada va a estar bien." Harry murmuro. Sirius no pudo negarlo. No había nada que decir, así que solo se quedo donde estaba, en el pasillo desierto y oscuro y dejo llorar a Harry.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

Días después, Harry estaba en la clase de pociones y era uno de sus '_**días**_ _**buenos**_'. Cuando Snape ordeno que le dieran la tarea, Harry escribió rápidamente sus iniciales, en la parte de arriba, en lugar de su nombre completo.

Snape recogió el pergamino, mirando brevemente en la parte de arriba como lo había estado haciendo en las últimas clases. Harry vio el brillo en sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba antes de agarrar la tarea de otro estudiante. Minutos antes de que la clase comenzara, Harry vio como Snape movía levemente su varita, mandando un hechizo verde pálido hacia la chimenea discretamente. Harry supuso que era la señal para avisar a Dumbledore.

Snape explico brevemente la poción que iban a hacer y puso una lista de los ingredientes en el pizarrón, cambiando dos a propósito. Y les ordeno que comenzaran. Unos minutos después, un elfo domestico llego, como lo habían planeado.

"Sr. Snape, señor, el Sr. Dumbledore quiere verlo." Dijo con voz chillona.

"¿No puede esperar?" pregunto enojado, para aparentar. "Estoy en medio de una clase."

"Es urgente, señor, el Sr. Dumbledore dijo que seria rápido."

Snape suspiro irritado y se levanto.

"Me iré solo por breves momentos. Confió que ustedes tontos incompetentes puedan estar unos momentos sin mi presencia. Espero que no hagan tonterías, sabré si hacen alguna y el castigo por ello será muy severo." Dijo siniestramente antes de salir de la habitación, su capa volando tras el dramáticamente.

"Me pregunto que será todo eso." Neville le susurro a Harry, mirando alrededor nervioso como si esperara que Snape todavía estuviera escondido en una esquina de la habitación. Harry se encogió de hombros. Y se tomo su tiempo cortando la raíz de Mandora. De repente, escucho que alguien susurraba preocupado.

"¿Eh, Hermione, Ron, no se supone que esta poción debe volverse azul?" pregunto Seamus quien miraba la poción que Dean y el habían hecho, la cual se había vuelto roja brillante.

"Eso creo, pero la de nosotros también es roja. ¡Estoy segura que seguí bien las instrucciones!" Hermione frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué esta roja la poción?" pregunto Malfoy. Harry añadió el segundo ingrediente que habían cambiado y vio como la poción de Neville y de él se volvía roja.

"La de nosotros también." El dijo, pretendiendo estar sorprendido.

Ahora, la mitad de la clase tenía sus pociones de color rojo. Todos habían dejado de agregar ingredientes. Los estudiantes comenzaron a buscar en sus notas para ver que había hecho mal.

De repente, todas las pociones rojas explotaron. Harry instintivamente se cubrió la cara levantando sus manos. Cuando no sintió que la poción le pegaba, voltio y vio la poción congelada en el aire frente a el y Neville, quien se había protegido detrás de él. Dejo caer sus manos y la poción callo al suelo, para sorpresa de quienes lo estaba viendo.

"Wow." Dijo Neville, quien veía todo sorprendido, todavía detrás de Harry.

La habitación era un desastre. Todos estaban cubiertos de la poción menos Harry y Neville. Todo estaba desarreglado y un poco de fuego comenzó a aparecer en ciertos lugares. Harry brinco, dejando '_**caer**_' su varita a propósito debajo de su escritorio. Corrió hacia el fuego y levanto las manos contra el, las palmas viendo las flamas.

"¿Qué diablos estas haciendo, Potter, calentando tus manos?" grito Malfoy.

Harry lo ignoro, concentrándose en trasmitir frió. Las flamas murieron por completo, dejando algunos témpanos de hielo colgando de los escritorios chamuscados donde antes ardían.

"¡Ow!" algunos de los alumnos se quejaban. La mayoría se tallaban sus brazos y sus caras, tratando de quitar los restos de poción o detener sus efectos.

"¿Qué esta causando?" Harry le pregunto a Hermione, preocupado. Ya que ella tallaba sus brazos furiosamente incluso después de limpiarse toda la poción del cuerpo.

"Te produce un hormigueo, pero tanto que arde; como si alfileres y agujas se encajaran en tu piel, es muy doloroso." Ella se quejo.

"Muy bien, quédate quieta." Le ordeno sosteniendo sus manos, las palmas arriba. Cerró los ojos y se concentro en hacer desaparecer el hormigueo. A través de sus parpados entre cerrados podía distinguir una luz amarilla, la cual asumió provenía de él. Podía sentir el hormigueo disminuir.

"¿Ayudo en algo?" pregunto esperanzado, abriendo sus ojos.

Hermione lo miro asombrada. "¡Eso fue sorprendente Harry, ya no siento nada!" dijo, con una mirada de agradecimiento en sus ojos.

Harry comenzó a ayudar a los demás en pequeños grupos. Al principio, Malfoy se rehusó a involucrarse en esto, pero el molesto dolor eventualmente lo hizo ceder y unirse al último grupo, mirando para otro lado y frunciendo el ceño todo el tiempo.

Harry camino hacia las alacenas y las abrió, murmurando "Alohomora." Pero sin usar su varita. Las alacenas se abrieron para revelar los productos de limpieza y trapos sucios. Agarro uno de ellos y fue hacia su asiento para recuperar su varita, y limpio todo resto de poción en ella.

Cuando el silencio de la habitación se hizo obvio, Harry levanto la vista para encontrarse con las miradas de todos.

"¿Hiciste todo eso? ¿Y sin una varita?" Dean pregunto sorprendido.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros.

"¿Pero como?" pregunto Blaise Zabini, boquiabierto.

"No lo se, solo lo hice."

En ese momento, Snape regreso, viendo el desastre que era su clase pregunto, "¿Qué sucedió aquí?" Lucia como si fuera a explotar de ira. Harry no sabia si estaba actuando o no. Y viendo el desorden alrededor de él, pensó que la idea de limpiar todo eso irritaría a cualquiera, y Snape no era conocido por su amigable actitud.

Nadie quería hablar. Finalmente, Hermione dio un paso al frente nerviosa.

"Algo salio mal en la poción, señor, todos añadimos Boxwood y Diadema en polvo y esto provoco que las pociones se pusieran de color rojo y explotaran."

"¿De que esta hablando?" miro hacia el pizarrón. "Como sea, si no quieren perder doscientos puntos por cada casa, quiero que esta habitación brille de limpia en diez minutos." Gruño enojado.

Todos los estudiantes buscaron trapos para limpiar. Con una rapidez increíble, los Slytherins y Gryffindors trabajaron juntos para limpiar la habitación mientras Snape los observaba.

Varios minutos después, la habitación estaba impecable. "Ahora, lárguense de mi clase en este instante." Les ordeno amenazadoramente. "Pero Potter, tiene detención una hora antes de la cena esta noche. Se que fue responsable de este desastre."

Todos escaparon de la habitación en los siguientes treinta segundos, casi ocasionando una estampida al querer alejarse lo más rápido posible de las mazmorras.

"Después de esto, creo que tendremos que contratar guardaespaldas antes de ver a Snape de nuevo." Ron dijo dejándose caer en el sillón. "No puedo creer que el cretino te dio detención, compañero. ¡No fue tu culpa!"

"¿En serio te sorprende tanto?" Harry pregunto, levantando una ceja.

"Bueno, en realidad no tanto." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Harry, ¡Todavía no puedo creer que hiciste toda esa magia sin varita! ¡La mayoría de la gente no lo podría hacer ni _**con**_ una varita!" Dijo Hermione.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros. "Es uno de mis días buenos, creo. Además, en mis lecciones de duelo me enseñaron como controlar la magia sin decir los hechizos exactos."

"¡De todas maneras, es genial!" Ron dijo entusiasmado.

"¿Te sientes bien ahora?" Hermione pregunto gentilmente.

"Sip, me siento bien. No me siento para nada mal." Dijo de verdad. "Bajemos a comer ahora, ya que se termino la clase antes, ¡Me muero de hambre!"

Hermione y Ron sonrieron alegres, como siempre lo hacían cuando Harry tenía buen apetito.

"Claro que si." Dijo Ron. "¡Ordenaremos que cocinen un festín en honor a que casi destruimos el salón de clase de Snape!"

Los tres rieron y bajaron a comer.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

AN: Por fin termine!!!!!!!!

No salía de lo ultimo por mas que quería, todo se ponía en mi contra (mi perro se enfermo pobesito T-T) y por fin le pude dedicar bien, como debe de ser, a traducir los últimos 5 párrafos que quedaban yei!!!!!!

Espero que les guste este capitulo y espero tener el siguiente antes del viernes (El estreno de la Orden del Fénix y voy a ser la primera de la fila jeje gracias a dios solo faltan 3 días!!!!!), si no haber cuando por que voy a salir, pero la próxima semana tendrán otro!!!!!!!

Besos y me mandan muchos reviews porfis!!!!!!!!!!

Bye Bye!!!!!!!!!!


	28. Detencion

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Detenciones

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Camino hacia el salón de clases de transfiguraciones para su '_detención'_, Harry doblo en una esquina y se encontró con un grupo de tercer año, todos parados en un semi-circulo viendo hacia la pared.

Estaba a punto de pasarlos cuando un poco de su conversación hizo que se detuviera.

"Regrésenme mis cosas o lo lamentaran." Dijo una voz temblorosa.

"¿Oh la pequeña y sucia serpiente quiere sus cosas? Bueno pues lo siento, pero los malvados Slysitos no tienen sus cosas de regreso a menos que rueguen por ellas."

"¿Qué es esto¿Un diario¿Qué eres, una niñita?"

"¡Regrésame eso!"

"Si lo quieres tendrás que rogar. Así es que híncate y has una reverencia…"

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" Harry pregunto acercándose. El circulo de chicos se separo. Harry estaba horrorizado de ver que eran pequeños Gryffindors y Ravenclaws. Y pegado contra la pared estaba un muchacho tembloroso: un Slytherin de primer año por lo que se podía ver. Los demás rodeándolo tenían su mochila y varios artículos que deberían ir dentro de ella.

"¿Eres Harry Potter?" un chico de Gryffindor pregunto sorprendido. El pequeño Slytherin lo miraba como si hubiera sido sentenciado a muerte ante esto. Harry sabía lo que el chico estaba pensando: que no recibiría ninguna ayuda de parte de uno de los prefectos de la casa contraria.

"Si. ¿Ahora díganme que esta pasando?" pregunto con dureza, en su mejor tono autoritario.

"Oh ya sabes, solo le enseñamos a este sucio Slytherin una lección, tumbándolo de su pedestal." Uno explico, como si esperara ser felicitado. En lugar de eso, Harry lo miraba consternado.

"Oh, y por eso decidieron darle una lección¿poniéndolo en desventaja uno contra doce¿Acorralando contra una pared y robándole sus cosas, incluyendo su varita¿Dejándolo desarmado¿Creen eso justo?" pregunto furioso.

"Pero es un Slytherin." Uno protesto defendiéndose débilmente.

"¿Y que¿Por eso tienen el derecho de atacarlo? No, no solo atacarlo¿pero tratar de forzarlo a que hiciera una reverencia hacia ti¡Me recuerdan a Voldemort!" Los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos. "Así es. Este comportamiento es asqueroso. Si hablamos sobre las casas, yo pensé que Gryffindors eran los valientes supuestamente. Y pensé que los Ravenclaws eran los _inteligentes_. Pero aquí están actuando como idiotas y cobardes, y peor aun, con prejuicios. Todos ustedes decepcionaron a sus casas y solo espero que hagan algo para compensar sus acciones. Ahora pongan todo de nuevo en la mochila."

Los terceros años obedecieron tímidamente.

"Bien. Creo que todos le deben una disculpa, pero no los obligare a que den una, ya que odio la insinceridad. Merlín, solo piensen en como actuaron y traten de superar estas estupidas rivalidades entre las casas. Ahora sugiero que se vayan antes de que llame al Profesor Snape para que los castigue."

Los Gryffindors y Ravenclaws corrieron, como si sus vidas estuvieran en juego. El Slytherin mas joven miro hacia el piso. Harry recogió la mochila del suelo y se la dio. El chico la tomo tentativamente, mirando a Harry con aprensión y confusión.

"¿Hey, estas bien?" le pregunto.

El chico asintió, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Harry sabia lo que el chico estaba sintiendo.

"Hey tienes por que avergonzarte. Son ellos los que deberían tener vergüenza por actuar como mocosos. ¿Puedes creer esto de la rivalidad entre las casas? Es tan ridículo."

El chico le sonrió levemente. "Si en verdad apestan. ¿Entonces no te importa que sea de Slytherins?" pregunto curioso.

"Nah, todos ustedes son unos pequeños renacuajos para mi." Le dijo sonriendo para mostrar que estaba bromeando.

"¡Hey!" el chico dijo riendo. Pauso, mordiéndose el labio. "¿En serio eres el chico-que-vivo?" pregunto de repente.

"Bueno, soy Harry Potter, pero todo eso del chico-que-vivió es pura basura. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Charles Crabbe."

Harry se paralizo. "¿Tienes un hermano mayor?" le pregunto.

El chico asintió miserable. "Si, Vincent. No le agrado mucho. Es realmente grande y fuerte y puede golpear a quien sea, y yo solo soy un pequeño debilucho. Me mataría si supiera que casi me golpean unos Gryffindors. Pero trato de ejercitarme para parecerme mas a el."

"Hey, yo creo que estas bien como eres. No necesitas ser como tu hermano." Le dijo con una sonrisa. Era extraño que dos hermanos fueran tan diferentes. Hubiera deseado que el chico hubiera escogido un mejor modelo a seguir. "Bien tengo que correr hacia mi detención." Dijo, con una cara que provoco que el otro riera. "pero si esos chicos te vuelven a molestar, díselo a un maestro o búscame¿ok? También, mantén tu varita en un bolsillo donde la puedas agarrar más fácil y desarmar a quien sea. Es _**Expelliarmus**_. Esto los desarmara si lo necesitas."

"Ok, _Expelliarmus_."

"Así es. Nos vemos luego." Harry se despidió y comenzó alejarse.

"¿Err…Harry?" el chico le llamo, inseguro si podía llamarlo así.

"¿Sip?" le pregunto, volteando hacia el.

"Sabes, mi hermano te odia, pero pienso que esta equivocado." Dijo tímidamente antes de irse corriendo.

Harry solo se sonrojo y continuo su camino hacia el salón de Transfiguraciones, sin darse cuenta de que el rubio Slytherin había presenciado toda la escena. Malfoy todavía estaba en estado de shock ante la escena que había presenciado, incluso después de que Harry desapareciera al dar vuelta en la esquina. Sacudió su cabeza y fue a cenar. No les diría nada a sus amigos. Esto era algo que quería analizar por si solo.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

"Buenas tardes, Harry." Dumbledore dijo alegre cuando Harry entro al salón de clases.

"Hola." El contesto asintiendo en modo de saludo.

"Harry, escuche algunos rumores muy impresionantes acerca de la clase de Pociones de esta mañana." Remus dijo con expresión orgullosa. La profesora McGonagall lucia igual de feliz.

"Intentar redimirse después de casi explotar mi salón de clase no es lo que yo llamaría impresionante. Creo que la palabra 'presumir' seria mas apropiada para la ocasión." Snape dijo desdeñosamente. Harry solo giro los ojos. Habían decidido mantener el plan en secreto incluso ante los dos profesores, ya que ninguno estaría muy de acuerdo con lo que Harry planeaba hacer. Igual que con Ron y Hermione, no podían permitir que gritaran algo de lo que planeaba en el último minuto y los delatara. Si querían que el plan funcionara, nadie podía interferir si no querían ser descubiertos. Si Voldemort atacaba, seria la única oportunidad de vencerlo y no podían desperdiciarla.

"A pesar de lo complacida que estoy, de que mostraras tanto avance en tus habilidades mágicas, deberías ser mas cuidadoso con dejar que la gente se entere. No queremos provocar que aparezca quien-tu-ya-sabes." Dijo la Profesora McGonagall. Harry asintió a pesar de que eso era parte de lo que trataban de hacer.

"Muy bien, Harry, ahora creo que veremos que tal lo haces en duelo, solo utilizando tus otros sentidos aparte de la vista. Durante un duelo, es muy posible que puedas perder tus lentes o ser atacado con un hechizo para dejarte temporalmente ciego." Dumbledore dijo con cierto brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos.

Harry trago saliva ante la idea. "¿Un hechizo para dejarte ciego?" pregunto, mostrando cierto nerviosismo. No le gustaba la idea de quedarse sin vista.

"No te preocupes, la mayoría no son permanentes." Dijo Lupin gentilmente. Harry asintió con una débil sonrisa, tratando de no pensar en los permanentes.

"Ya que incluso los hechizos de ceguera tienen cierto grado de daño en la vista, vamos a hacer esto de la forma tradicional." Dumbledore dijo sosteniendo una venda para los ojos.

Señalo a Harry para que se acercara y se diera vuelta. El Director amarro el pedazo de tela negra hasta asegurarse de que cubriera bien los ojos de Harry.

"Me siento como si estuviera en una fiesta y es mi turno de romper la piñata." Dijo riendo. Dumbledore rió con el mientras los otros profesores los miraban confundidos.

"Animales de cartón muy coloridos llenos de dulces Muggles. Ah siempre he dicho que no le damos el suficiente créditos a los Muggles." Dumbledore dijo casi soñando despierto. Harry rió pensando en la obsesión con los dulces Muggles del viejo mago.

"Puedes discutir sobre extrañas tradiciones Muggle con Potter luego, Albus. Empecemos con esto." Snape dijo impaciente.

"Claro, Severus. Vamos, Harry." Dumbledore dijo entretenido.

Harry camino hacia la mitad de la habitación donde empezarían con el duelo. Su pie choco con la pata de un escritorio y cayo al suelo. En la habitación solo se oían las risas de los profesores. Y Harry no puedo evitar reír con ellos.

"Bueno esperemos que pueda luchar sin ver mejor que caminar." El joven Gryffindor murmuro avergonzado sonrojándose levemente.

Ahora se sentía extremadamente desorientado. Había pensado que el escritorio estaba detrás de él, no a un lado. Se levanto y extendió las manos, tocando alrededor hasta que encontró el escritorio a su lado. Cautelosamente tomo un paso hacia delante y choco contra alguien.

"Er, lo siento." Dijo Harry.

"Esta bien, Harry." Lupin rió.

"Er… ¿Hacia donde voy exactamente?" pregunto avergonzado.

"Por aquí." Lupin le ayudo. Sintió como una mano lo sostenía del codo y lo llevaba hasta el centro de la habitación.

Rápidamente Harry trato de sentir donde estaban cada profesor e identificar sus presencias. Dumbledore era fácil de reconocer debido a su alto nivel de magia. Snape podía reconocerse debido al notable tono oscuro en su magia que todavía conversaba de sus días como Mortifago y la marca que tenia plasmada en el brazo. Lupin se reconocía por ser un hombre lobo, y McGonagall resaltaba por sus habilidades como animaga.

Podía decir que Lupin iba a ser el primero en disparar, y sintiendo que no era una maldición imperdonable, se movió rápidamente y la bloqueo. Sintió que Dumbledore disparaba una maldición hacia el por una de sus lados y brinco a la vez que hacia un hechizo reflector para devolver la maldición que Lupin le había lanzado.

Sin embargo, una vez que los profesores comenzaron a moverse alrededor de el, no pudo distinguir con claridad quien era quien sin verlos. Trato de sentirlos de nuevo, pero lo distrajeron las maldiciones que se dirigían hacia el. Sin poder sentir quien lanzaba los hechizos, era más difícil determinar que tipo de hechizos eran. Y empezó a solo tratar de esquivarlos, pero casi ni podía distinguir de donde venían.

Harry dio un paso atrás para esquivar una maldición, poniéndose directamente en la dirección de una maldición para hacerlo tropezar. Sus pies fueron despegados del piso, y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba de espaldas en el suelo. Había dejado caer su varita, pero podía sentir una maldición que venia directamente hacia el.

No había tiempo de esquivarla así es que solo levanto sus manos para cubrir su rostro por puro instinto.

Nada paso. Podía sentir la energía de magia oscura pero no sentía ninguno de los efectos de la maldición. Entonces escucho una exclamación de sorpresa de parte de todos.

"Eso es imposible." Escucho decir a la Profesora McGonagall.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" pregunto Harry, sin poder ver nada mas que oscuridad. Empezó a bajar sus brazos para poder levantarse.

"¡Harry, no te muevas!" Dumbledore instruyo. Harry empezó a entrar en pánico.

"¿Por qué¿Qué pasa?"

"Voy a quitarte la venda de los ojos, pero no te muevas¿Ok?" La voz de Lupin se oía cerca de la cabeza de Harry. El Profesor de Defensa desamarro la venda y se la quito. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron cuando pudo ver lo que tenia frente a el.

Una bola de luz flotaba a escasos centímetros de las manos de Harry, justo como lo había hecho la poción que había explotado temprano ese día. Parecía como si algo la empujaba hacia atrás, pero podía ser soltada en cualquier momento.

"Es eso…" comenzó a decir.

"La Maldición Cruciatus." Snape termino por el, viéndola sorprendido.

"Pensé que no podías bloquear las imperdonables." Harry dijo casi susurrando, como si hablando mas alto el hechizo seria provocado a atacar.

"No se puede." Dijo Lupin, viendo la bola de luz asombrado.

"Y yo nunca había oído o visto a nadie que pudiera congelar un hechizo como tu." Dumbledore añadió.

"¿Qué hago ahora?" pregunto Harry, tratando de no sonar nervioso. Una cosa era solo ser golpeado por una maldición, pero otra muy diferente tener a una maldición extremadamente dolorosa flotando enfrente de tu cara y no saber que es lo que evitaba que te golpeara.

"Trata lentamente de moverte fuera de su camino." Snape le instruyo, sonando un poco inseguro.

Harry trato de moverse unas cuantas pulgadas a un lado, pero de repente, la bola de luz se empezó a mover hacia el y se detuvo a escasos veinte centímetros de sus manos. Harry se paralizo y se quedo donde estaba.

"No creo que esto funcione." Dijo tragando saliva.

"No me digas, Potter." Snape dijo sarcásticamente.

Dumbledore se acerco con cautela. "Harry, trata de hacer que se mueva con tu mente. Usa tu magia sin varita."

"Profesor, puedo usar mi magia sin varita para levitar cosas pequeñas y esas cosas, no para congelar maldiciones."

"Bueno, en primer lugar la usaste para congelar esta maldición. Solo confía en ti. Concéntrate en moverla." Dumbledore le pidió.

Harry respiro profundamente para calmar sus nervios y asintió. "Ok." Cerró los ojos y se concentro todo lo posible en alejar la bola de luz de él.

Lentamente, y con un gran esfuerzo, sintió como la energía mágica del hechizo de alejaba lentamente de él. Abrió los ojos con cautela para ver como la bola de luz se había alejado considerablemente.

"No creo que pueda aguantar mucho." El dijo ahogando un grito, sintiéndose casi sin magia.

Antes que alguien le pudiera dar un consejo, Harry sintió que la maldición se escapaba de su control. Rodó rápidamente hacia un lado, la maldición fallo por poco, chocando en el lugar donde había estado antes.

Harry difícilmente podía moverse, se sentía increíblemente tembloroso y cansado. Sintió como alguien lo movía para quedar sobre su espalda. Abrió los ojos con cansancio para encontrarse con Snape viéndolo con preocupación. Llego a el un sentido de Déjà vu, recordando como Snape lo había visto de la misma forma cuando lo habían apuñalado.

Snape puso sus brazos debajo de Harry y lo levanto hasta dejarlo sentado. Lupin se hinco frente a el y le dio un pedazo de chocolate al Gryffindor.

"Vamos Harry. Solo come eso. Eso es." El hombre lobo dijo con una calida sonrisa.

Harry hizo lo que le pidió e inmediatamente se sintió mejor. Lupin le dio mas chocolate hasta que Harry recobro sus energías. Snape le ayudo a ponerse de pie. Los otros adultos veían al maestro de Pociones divertidos. Snape solo los vio frunciendo el ceño.

"No digan ni una sola palabra." Les amenazo.

"Veinte puntos a Gryffindor por mostrarme dos cosas que nunca había visto en mi larga vida." Dumbledore dijo con burla en la voz. "Eso fue magia impresionante. Tendremos que experimentar en nuestra próxima lección al igual que duelo sin que puedas ver."

"¿Cuál es la segunda cosa?" pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

El Director solo miro divertido de Harry a Snape.

La Profesora McGonagall revolvió el cabello de Harry cariñosamente. "Creo que has conseguido suavizar a nuestro maestro de Pociones. Eso es mucho mas increíble que cualquier magia sin varita que puedas hacer." Ella dijo cariñosamente. Snape le dirigió una mirada mortal, lo cual causo que ella sonriera más.

Harry gruño. "Oh genial, ahora será mas malo para probar que se equivocan." Murmuro. Snape solo frunció más el ceño cuando los profesores rieron, ya que sabían que tenía toda la razón.

"Yo no necesito probarme a mi mismo ante nadie, Sr. Potter. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por su acusación." Snape dijo despectivamente, pero esto solo causo que los profesores rieran más fuerte.

"Diez puntos _**a**_ Gryffindor por tan precisa observación." McGonagall dijo alegre.

Harry vio que Snape abría la boca para replicar. "Mejor me voy. Voy retrasado para la cena." Dijo recogiendo sus cosas antes que los dos jefes de casa pudieran empezar una guerra de puntos.

"Buena idea, Harry. Escapa mientras puedes." Lupin dijo riendo.

"Hiciste un gran trabajo hoy, Harry. Deberías de estar orgulloso." Dumbledore dijo con cariño.

"Que duermas bien." La profesora McGonagall le dijo.

Harry asintió y salio de la habitación. Paso por los pasillos con rapidez, dirigiéndose hasta el Gran Salón. Giro en una esquina y se detuvo.

Cho Chang estaba parada bloqueándole el paso.

"Hey Harry." Cho dijo con voz coqueta.

"Estoy retrasado para la cena, Cho." Dijo con fastidio y trato de pasarla pero ella le siguió bloqueando el estrecho camino. No quería intentar pasarla por la fuerza, ya que no estaba seguro si intentaría ese horrible beso francés, como lo había hecho la otra vez. Suspiro y giro los ojos. "¿Qué, Cho?"

"Escuche lo que hiciste en tu clase de Pociones. Estoy muy impresionada." Ella dijo, moviendo las pestañas y ladeando la cabeza.

"Mientras eso te haga feliz." Dijo sarcásticamente.

"¿Por qué no te gusto, Harry?" ella pregunto de forma inocente.

Harry suspiro irritado.

"Por que eres una mentirosa, solo piensas en ti, y tratas a las demás personas como si fueran inferiores a ti."

"Tu no eres inferior a mi."

"Tampoco lo son las personas que tratas como basura. Escucha, ya ríndete. No voy a salir contigo especialmente de lo que me hiciste en Hogsmeade."

"Harry, cariño¿No lo entiendes? Podríamos aparecer en los encabezados juntos. Diablo, ya lo estuvimos."

Harry solo giro los ojos. "Oh wow. Todo lo que quiero de una novia: alguien que me use para ser famosa." Dijo con sarcasmo. "Cho, no me agradas y no voy a ser tu novio. Solo déjame pasar. Mis amigos me están esperando." Dio un paso adelante, pero en lugar de dejarlo pasar, ella también dio un paso adelante.

"¿Fuiste el responsable de esa pequeña bromita en la cena, la semana pasada?" ella pregunto, de repente luciendo amenazante.

"No, pero creo que te lo merecías por lo que me hiciste." El dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Tu y yo estaremos juntos, lo quieras o no." Le amenazo, entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Oh eso tiene mucho sentido." Respondió con sarcasmo. "Ahora déjame pasar."

En lugar de eso ella saco su varita. "¡Confundus!" ella siseo, y el hechizo golpeo contra Harry que ni sospechaba o estaba preparado. De repente, nada tenia sentido. El mundo parecía girar alrededor de él y el piso comenzó a moverse. ¿Dónde estaba? Escucho las palabras, "Desearía que dejaras de hacerte el duro de atrapar, Harry. Estas haciendo las cosas mas difíciles."

"¿Quien?" consiguió decir, pero alguien le dijo que callara. Le agarraron del brazo y lo llevaron a otro lugar. Era lo único que parecía tener sentido y se aferro a eso, dejo que lo llevaran, sintiendo como si flotara en lugar de caminar. Se agarro la cabeza con una de sus manos, tratando de detener el zumbido que escuchaba.

Sintió como su espalda era presionada contra algo sólido, pero no podía distinguir si se encontraba parado o acostado. Presiono una mano sobre la dura y lisa superficie, para asegurarse de que seguía ahí, mientras que con su otra mano seguía sosteniendo su cabeza.

"Muy bien, asegúrate de tomar varias fotos de nosotros besándonos. Asegura que su cicatriz y mi cara estén visibles. Debemos de asegurar que todos sepan quienes somos." Dijo una voz. Harry no sabía a quien le hablaba. "¿Harry?" le susurro.

Harry busco alrededor. Había una figura enfrente de él, pero parecía que se movía constantemente y sabía si era real. "¿Hmm?" murmuro como respuesta.

"Te dije que yo ganaría." La voz misteriosa dijo. ¿Qué significaba eso? No podía recordar que se suponía que significaba eso, y tan solo pensar en eso le daba dolor de cabeza. Sintió que algo se movía en su pecho.

"Detente." Se quejo, empujando la cosa que sentía en su pecho. ¿Era una serpiente?

"No luches, Harry." La voz murmuro y la cosa que se movía por su pecho se deslizo hacia la parte de atrás de su cuello. Algo suave fue presionado sobre sus labios, haciendo el respirar más difícil respirar. Escucho un 'click' y pudo distinguir un flash viniendo de algún lugar de donde se encontraban. Débilmente intento quitar la cosa que lo molestaba, pero incluso tenía problemas para mover sus brazos. Así que volteo la cabeza.

"No, aléjate." Murmuro. La cosa volteo la cabeza de Harry y lo suave regreso a su boca de nuevo. Vagamente sintió que lo tomaban de las muñecas y las presionaban contra la superficie sólida, para evitar que empujara a la cosa. Y no tuvo la fuerza para evitarlo.

"Cho," la otra voz regreso, "se ve miserable. Estas fotos se verán horrible en El Profeta." Hubo una pausa y luego escucho un grito ahogado. "Ooh, tengo una idea. Oblígalo a que te diga algo y en las fotos va a verse y todos se emocionaran cuando lean sus labios y sepan lo que dice. Será muy divertido. ¡Oblígalo a que diga algo!"

"Dime que me deseas." La voz ordeno.

"¿Huh?" el pregunto. No entendía por que le pedían que dijera algo que sonaba tan tonto.

"Dilo." Le ordeno; la cosa descendió hasta su boca de nuevo, sofocándolo por lo que pareció una eternidad antes de que se separara.

"Detente." Murmuro débilmente. Nada tenia sentido pero no le gustaba la forma en que la voz le ordenaba. ¿Había alguna razón por la que no le gustaba esa voz?

"¡Dilo!" la voz sonaba enojada y sintió como apretaron con mas fuerza sus muñecas contra la sólida superficie. El solo cerró los ojos fuertemente y trato de concentrarse, sin que fuera distraído por la confusión que sentía alrededor de él. La cosa cubrió su boca de nuevo.

"¿**Harry**?" una voz diferente pregunto. La cosa despego sus labios rápidamente y el pudo respirar mejor y sus manos estuvieron en libertad. Se agarro la cabeza ya que toda la confusión le estaba causando dolor de cabeza. La nueva voz sonaba familiar. Le gustaba más esta voz.

"¿Quién…?" no alcanzo a terminar ya que se había olvidado lo que quería preguntar.

"Vete de aquí Granger, esto no te incumbe." Siseo enojada la primera voz. Ella había dicho Granger. Conocía ese apellido; era el de Hermione. ¿Estaba aquí?

"¿Mione?" gruño débilmente.

"¿Qué le hiciste¡Déjalo ir¡Y tu dame esa cámara!"

"¡Lárgate pequeña Sangre Sucia! No metas tu narizota donde no pertenece."

"¡Petrificus Totalus!" la voz agradable grito dos veces. Y se escucharon dos cuerpos caer. Entonces la voz se escucho cerca de él, incluso podría decirse que frente a el. Sonaba preocupada. "¿Harry?"

"¿Hmm?" murmuro como respuesta.

"¿Qué pasa¿Qué te hizo¿Te hechizo?"

Harry frunció el ceño. Recordaba algo sobre un hechizo. ¡En el pasillo¿Pero eso no tenia sentido o si? El asintió cauteloso, e inseguro de lo que en realidad paso.

"¿Sabes que hechizo era?" la voz volvió a preguntar gentilmente.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Te sientes con muchos mareos?" el asintió como respuesta. "¿Y todo esta confuso?"

"Si." El gimió. Todo _**estaba**_ muy confuso. Deseaba que todo: su visión y sus pensamientos dejaran de girar y mecerse.

"Muy bien, creo que te lanzo una maldición de confusión. Haré el contra hechizo¿Ok? " Harry asintió. No sabia muy bien que es lo que la voz decía, pero confiaba en la voz.

"¡Lucidius!"

Harry parpadeo. Todo encajo en su lugar. Estaba parado contra la pared de uno de los baños para chicas. Cho estaba recostada en el piso debido al hechizo que Hermione había lanzado, con el ceño fruncido congelado en su cara, por un lado estaba su amiga con la cámara en la mano. Hermione se paro frente a el y lo miro preocupada.

"¿Estas bien, Harry?" le pregunto.

"Si, estoy bien. Gracias Hermione. ¿Qué paso?"

"Bueno, llegue y _**ella**_," Hermione señalo acusatoriamente hacia Cho, "tenia tus manos contra la pared y te gritaba 'Dilo' y tu la veías realmente confundido y luego ella te estaba besando. Y su amiga les tomaba fotos."

"Ella me encontró en el pasillo camino al gran comedor antes de la cena. Pero no pensé que fuera capas de hechizarme." Dijo, mirando a Cho mientras indignado levantaba su corbata del suelo. No podía recordar cuando se la había quitado.

"Deberíamos de ir a decirles a Dumbledore y a McGonagall. ¡Quien sabe que te hubiera hecho si no hubiera entrado!"

"No, Mione, no esta vez. Estoy bien y no quiero lidiar con esto." Le dijo a Hermione. Le quito la cámara a la amiga de Cho y saco el rollo, destruyéndolo cuando lo toco la luz. Entonces fue hasta Cho, posicionándose donde ella lo pudiera ver. "Pero te lo advierto Cho, déjame en paz. Si vuelves a hacer algo como esto de nuevo, no dudare en decirle al Director, y no creo que eso te agrade. Te liberare ahora, pero recuerda lo que dije o haré que te expulsen de Hogwarts."

"No las liberes, Harry." Hermione dijo fríamente. "Déjalas aquí para que alguien mas las encuentre."

"Eso suena agradable, Mione, pero no quiero lidiar con lo que resulte de eso." Rápidamente realizo el contra hechizo y ellas se sentaron con el ceño fruncido.

"Perra." Cho dijo despreciativamente hacia Hermione.

"No insultes a mi amiga." Harry le advirtió.

Ella se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa. Levanto la cara vanidosamente y paso a Hermione dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, su amiga tras ella, quitándole la cámara a Harry.

"Estas cometiendo un grave error Harry." Cho grito antes de irse enojada.

"En serio dudo eso." El murmuro, acomodándose la corbata. "Te esperare afuera, Mione."

Espero unos minutos afuera del baño para chicas, recargado contra la pared y abrochando todo los botones fuera de lugar. Hermione salio rápido y los dos caminaron juntos hacia el gran salón, bromeando sobre Harry que necesitaría guardaespaldas para ocuparse de las chicas que lo asechaban.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

AN: Ahí esta espero que les haya gusta no duden en escribirme sobre lo que piensan de él. A y por cierto ODIO A CHO!!!!!!!!!!

Bye Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	29. Confrontaciones

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Confrontaciones

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El día siguiente, Harry no se sentía tan bien. Sospechaba que era debido al exceso de magia que había hecho el día anterior y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de eso. Cuando iban camino a Pociones, Harry tuvo que detenerse y agarrarse del brazo de Ron cuando pensó que se iba a desmayar. Ron y Hermione se detuvieron y lo miraron preocupados a la vez que Ron le ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio.

"¿Hey compañero, estas bien?" le pregunto en voz baja.

Harry asintió. "Si, estoy bien, solo un poco mareado. Denme unos segundos." respondió en voz baja. Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas de preocupación cuando estuvieron seguros que Harry no los veía.

"¿Oy, Potty, eres el novio de la Comadreja ahora? Puedo entender que quieras algo mejor que la Sangre sucia, ¿Pero Potter? Eso es simplemente patético." Dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras de forma muy familiar.

Harry levanto la mirada para encontrar a Malfoy con toda su pandilla viéndolo con una expresión complacida. Había notado una drástica disminución de comentarios despectivos desde que le había salvado la vida a Malfoy en el juego de Quidditch. Sin embargo, ahora el rubio estaba con su pandilla y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de torturar a los Gryffindors.

Harry inmediatamente dejo de agarrar el brazo de Ron, tratando de no tambalearse.

"Lárgate, cara de Hurón." Ron dijo enojado. "Ve a llenarte la cabeza de gel o lo que sea que hagan los niños malcriados para perder el tiempo."

Malfoy decido ignorar el comentario de Ron y levanto su ceja viendo a Harry, quien trataba en vano de para los leves escalofríos. Harry sabía que debía de lucir horrible, pero trato de aparentar que estaba bien. Desafortunadamente, Malfoy lo noto.

"¿Qué te pasa, Potter? Parece que te estas muriendo. ¿Me puedo hacer ilusiones?" las palabras de Malfoy provocaron risas de sus seguidores.

Ron se paralizo, su cara perdió todo color a la vez que una expresión de rabia cruzaba por su rostro.

Harry lo agarro del brazo débilmente. "Ron, esta bien. Déjalo. No vale la pena meterse en pro…"

Sus palabras se perdieron cuando Hermione camino hacia Malfoy, jalo su brazo hacia atrás y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, causando que el Slytherin retrocediera. Los ojos de Hermione brillaban de furia. Malfoy puso una mano en su rostro; boquiabierto de la sorpresa. La miraba en estado de shock, mientras sangre salía por su nariz. Hermione lo señalo con el dedo directamente en la cara.

"¡Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así, bastardo! ¡NUNCA! ¿Me entiendes?" ella grito histéricamente.

Crabbe y Goyle se acercaron a ella, con sus puños levantados, pero Malfoy levanto su mano para detenerlos. "No golpeamos a las chicas." Dijo como si siquiera pensarlo le horrorizara. "_Nosotros_ si somos civilizados a diferencia de _otras_ personas quienes recurren al barbarismo." Se volteo hacia Hermione quien lo veía. "Muy valiente, Granger." Dijo baja. "Solo recuerda, existen otras formas de vengarse que son peores que los golpes. Me cuidaría las espaldas si fuera tu." Dijo amenazadoramente antes de alejarse enojado, su pandilla siguiéndolo. Pansy Parkinson corrió tras el moviendo su pañuelo y gritándole que la dejara cuidarlo.

Ron y Harry miraban incrédulos a Hermione. Ella estaba masajeando su puño.

"No entiendo por que las personas siempre usan sus puños para pelear. Es mucho menos doloroso tan solo lanzar un hechizo y los efectos son mas creativos." Ella dijo con calma.

"'Mione, eso fue brillante." Ron dijo con admiración. "Eres mi héroe."

"Si, 'Mione. Gracias. ¡Digo, wow, le partiste la cara!" Harry dijo sorprendido.

Hermione se sonrojo levemente. "Bueno en realidad no debí de haber recurrido a la violencia. ¿Como voy a hacer que me hagan caso cuando les diga que no lo hagan?" ella dijo, tratando de no mostrar su alegría, pero fallando rotundamente.

"Ese es un momento que quiero congelar en mi mente para siempre." Ron dijo ensoñado. "La mirada en la cara de Malfoy no tiene precio." Se volteo hacia unos alumnos que caminaban por ahí. "¡Esta es mi novia!" les dijo emocionado. La levanto y dio volta. Ella grito y le pidió que la bajara antes de que lo maldijera, causando que Harry riera.

"Recuérdame nunca pedirte concejos románticos." Harry dijo riendo. Ron solo hizo mala cara.

"Bueno, _Harry_, al menos yo tengo novia." Ron bromeo, poniendo un brazo sobre la indignada Hermione, quien no le gustaba que Ron dijera que era su novia delante de ella. Ya que ella decía que lo hacia sonar como si fuera un objeto, aunque ninguno de los chicos entendía por que.

"¡Bueno yo tengo una asechadora, supera eso!" Harry dijo.

"Ooh una asechadora, que romántico, Har." Ron contesto girando los ojos.

"También tiene unos cuantos clubes de admiradoras, Ron." Hermione le recordó con una inocente sonrisa como venganza. "Las chicas lo adoran incluso sin que les tenga que decir un simple hola."

Ron abrió la boca para responderle pero no se le ocurrió nada.

"¡Ha!" Harry dijo triunfante. Entonces una expresión pensativa cruzo su rostro. "De hecho, eso es algo inquietante." Dijo pensándolo bien.

"¡No te preocupes, podemos mandarles a 'Mione si se salen de control!" Ron dijo entusiasmado.

Hermione solo giro los ojos.

"Vamos valientes guerreros, vamos a llegar tarde si no nos apuramos." Ella dijo, intentando no sonreír. Ella se adelanto, mientras Ron mantenían vigilado a Harry lo mas discreto posible.

Cuando se acercaban al aula de pociones, Ron tuvo que agarrar a Harry del codo para que no cayera. Harry le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"Harry, quizás deberías de saltarte la clase de hoy." Hermione le dijo preocupada.

"No, estoy bien. Además, estoy atrasándome en esta clase por faltar tantos días. Estaré bien." Dijo con determinación, entrando al salón. Hermione y Ron se miraron antes de seguirlo. A la vez que el tiempo progresaba y Harry se parecía más débil y enfermo, todos trataban de hacer que hiciera menos cosas, pero el Gryffindor parecía reluctante en quedarse atrás en sus clases. Sus dos mejores amigos no podían entender por que era tan importante para el, por obvias razones, pero no se atrevían a preguntarle a Harry, ya que la muerte de Harry era un tema que no tocaban entre ellos. Hermione pensaba que quizás era por que Harry quería sentirse en control de algo y había elegido sus calificaciones para ese propósito, mientras que Ron argumentaba que Harry no había perdido la esperanza todavía.

Los tres se sentaron y Snape entro rápidamente al salón, su capa volando tras el de forma dramática. Explico con rapidez la poción que prepararían ese día y les ordeno ponerse a trabajar de inmediato. Ron se puso de compañero con Neville para que Hermione se pusiera con Harry, en caso de que necesitara ayuda si se sentía mal. Era un acuerdo silencioso entre los tres amigos de Harry, que rápidamente se había hecho costumbre, pero que ninguno se molestaba en romper.

A la vez que la clase avanzaba, Harry empezaba a desear haberles hecho caso a sus amigos, ya que sentía un gran cansancio y temblaba levemente.

"¿Harry me puedes pasar la saliva de Manticora?" Hermione le pidió mientras mezclaba un poco de Garra de Dragón molida. Harry agarro el frasco y lo sostuvo para que ella lo agarrara, pero sus manos temblaban tanto que se le resbalo y rompió al pegar contra la mesa. El líquido hizo un especie de chillido a la vez que formaba un pequeño charco en la mesa.

"Oh Merlín, 'Mione, lo siento tanto. Y-yo pagare por el. Podemos usar de la mía…" se disculpo mientras agarraba un trapo y empezaba a limpiar todo rápidamente.

Hermione puso su mano encima de las manos temblorosas de Harry.

"Harry. Harry, esta bien." Ella susurro. Harry volteo a verla y se encontró con su mirada preocupada. "Creo que deberías de ir a…"

Lo que iba a decir fue cortado cuando escucharon un 'plop' en el caldero. Harry volteo su cabeza y vio que Malfoy los veía complacido por su venganza.

"¡'Mione!" Harry grito a la vez que la poción empezaba a echar humo. Los dos pusieron sus libros de pociones en sus caras como protección, justo a tiempo.

La explosión fue pequeña, pero era obvio que su poción estaba arruinada. Los restos de poción sobre sus libros estaban haciendo hoyos en ellos. Hermione clavaba cuchillos con la mirada hacia el rubio Slytherin, pero Harry no podía igualar tal mirada. En lugar de eso, trato discretamente de agarrarse de la mesa para apoyarse en sus manos y no en sus piernas que parecían no funcionar correctamente.

"¿Hey, Har, estas bien?" pregunto Ron preocupado.

Antes de que pudiera responder, alguien lo agarro de su brazo. Harry levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un muy enfadado Snape.

"¡Potter! ¡Granger! Ya tuve suficiente de sus tonterías. ¡Vayan a mi oficina, ahora!" grito, guiando a Harry hacia la puerta de su oficina, Hermione corrió tras ellos. De hecho, si Harry no lo conociera, hubiera dicho que Snape lo estaba ayudando a caminar, pero estaba seguro que el profesor no se daba cuenta que la presión contra el brazo de Harry lo ayudaba para no caer desmayado.

Snape abrió fuertemente la puerta y dejo entrar a Hermione antes de que Harry y el la siguieran cerrando la puerta tras el.

Con la puerta cerrada, la expresión del maestro de pociones se suavizó inmediatamente, a una mirada que podría contener un poco de preocupación. Ayudo a Harry a llegar hasta el mismo sillón en el cual Harry había estado recostado antes la vez que vidrios salían de su espalda. Puso el reverso de su mano en la frente de Harry, y sin decir nada se levantó y fue por poción para bajar la fiebre. Vertió un poco en un vaso, y viendo las manos temblorosas de Harry, se lo dio a Hermione.

"Puedo hacerlo solo." Harry dijo indignado, queriendo agarrar el vaso, pero hermione gentilmente retiro sus manos.

"Harry, por favor. Déjame hacerlo. ¿Recuerdas lo que paso con el frasco en el salón de pociones?"

Harry suspiro resignado a la vez que Hermione llevaba el vaso hacia su boca. Tomo un poco, haciendo una mueca ante el amargo sabor.

"Ya que ha estado tomando esta poción un tanto frecuente, Potter, me temo que tomara mas tiempo en surtir efecto. Será mejor que permanezcan aquí el resto de la clase. Haré que Weasley y Longbottom limpien el desastre."

"Pero profesor, fue Malfoy el que…" Hermione protesto. Snape alzó su mano para detenerla.

"Señorita Granger, se muy bien lo que sucede en mi clase. Me veré forzado a quitarle 50 puntos a Gryffindor." Dijo apáticamente volviendo a su habitual ceño fruncido y regresando al salón, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

"Humph. No puedo creer que no veo lo que Malfoy hace." Hermione suspiro cuando se sentó por un lado de Harry.

"Claro que lo ve. Eso fue lo que dijo." Harry dijo medio dormido.

"Entonces por que…"

"¿Es un espía, recuerdas? Tiene que favorecer a los hijos de Mortifagos para mantener a Voldemort sin sospechar, y Malfoy es uno de ellos."

"No es justo."

"Claro que no lo es, pero claro, ¿Qué _si_ lo es ahora?" Harry dijo con una triste sonrisa.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que Hermione se pusiera a llorar sobre sus manos.

"Hermione, lo siento, no quise…" Harry empezó a decir desesperado, pateándose mentalmente por ser tan estupido.

Ella se limpio sus lágrimas con rapidez y abrazo a Harry. "Lo se. Pero tienes razón. No es justo. No debiste haber sido tu." Sintiendo como Harry temblaba levemente, ella recordó que tenía fiebre. Se separo de él y le ordeno a Harry que se recostara, usando sus piernas como almohadas.

Después de una pequeña batalla con Harry argumentando que no estaba cansado, Hermione gano como de costumbre. Se quito la capa y tapo con ella a su amigo como si fuera una sabana. Harry murmuro un gracias. Ella le comenzó a acariciar el cabello como su madre acostumbraba hacer cuando tenía pesadillas.

"Podría acostumbrarme a esto. Me siento como un perrito." Harry murmuro. Los dos rieron.

"He hecho lo mismo con Ron unas cuantas veces en la sala común y siempre se queda profundamente dormido en menos de un minuto." Hermione dijo con una sonrisa.

"Entonces creo que obtuvo la mejor parte de nuestra amistad." Harry bromeo, con sus ojos cerrados. Hermione rió levemente.

"Bueno, que mala suerte para ti que me gusten los pelirrojos." Ella sonrió.

"Mmm… se a lo que te refieres." El murmuro.

La mano de Hermione se detuvo. "¿Harry, te refieres a Ginny?" ella susurro emocionada.

Harry gruño sonrojándose y poniendo la capa de Hermione sobre su cabeza.

Ella solo rió y se la quito. Harry la vio con una expresión de culpa.

"No le digas a Ron. Me va a maldecir y bañar con pus de Bubotuberculo."

Hermione solo rió más fuerte. "¿Bromeas? ¿No ahí nadie que apruebe mas que tu para que salga con su hermanita? Me comento en el baile que ustedes dos harían una hermosa pareja."

"¿En serio?" Harry pregunto sorprendido.

"¡Si!"

La sonrisa de Harry se volvió triste. Suspiro. "No importa de todas maneras."

"¿Qué no importa?"

"Todo eso. No podría – no podría hacerle esto a ella." Murmuro, volteándose para no mirarla.

Hermione contuvo las lágrimas cuando recordó que Junio estaba a pocos días.

Hubo otro largo silencio.

"¿Harry, tienes miedo?" ella susurro, insegura de si estaba despierto.

"Un poco," Murmuro, abriendo sus ojos, pero sin mirarla. "pero pienso que no será tan malo. ¿Todo el mundo lo hace a cierto punto? Dumbledore dice que es la próxima gran aventura. ¿Eso no suena tan malo, cierto? Dice que es como irse a la cama después de un largo día…" termino, recordando la conversación que tuvieron al final del primer año. Su respiración le indico a Hermione que estaba dormido. Solo entonces permitió que salieran las lágrimas que había contenido.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

Después de terminar la clase, a Ron le dieron permiso de entrar a la oficina, para encontrar a Harry dormido con su cabeza sobre el regazo de Hermione, y ella acariciaba su cabello distraídamente. Ella levanto la vista y lo vio, dándole una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

"¿Cómo esta?" Ron pregunto en voz baja.

"Bueno, Snape le dio una poción para reducir la fiebre, así que esperemos que mejore. Parece muy cansado."

"Siempre esta cansado." Ron dijo, inseguro de por que parecía decir lo obvio.

Snape entro, yendo directamente hacia su almacén de Pociones. Selecciono algunas pociones y volteo hacia Ron.

"¿Weasley, puedo confiar en que es capaz de seguir unas simples instrucciones? Potter no puede estar yendo a la enfermería siempre que se sienta enfermo, especialmente ahora que esta mas débil. Ya que comparte la habitación con Potter, será mas fácil confiarle esto, pero si carece de inteligencia como lo ha demostrado en clase…"

"Puedo hacerlo señor." Ron dijo molesto.

Snape le mostró varios frascos de pociones. "Esta es poción para dormir sin soñar. Potter la bebe lo suficiente como para saber cuanto tomar, pero en caso de que necesite saberlo por alguna razón, el debe tomarla si se encuentra con mucho dolor y no puede dormir. Solo llene este frasco a la mitad y con eso bastara. No le deje usarla muy seguido, o empezara a tener efectos negativos. ¿Entendió Sr. Weasley?"

Ron asintió, concentrándose más que nunca en aprender sobre pociones.

"Esta azul es para reducir la fiebre, pero asegúrese que no la tome mas de una vez al día y no mas de media tasa. Si es mas serio que solo fiebre, entonces, que Madame Pomfrey lo examine y no le de la poción. La amarilla le dará algo de energía si lo necesita, pero no más de una cucharada al día. Esta confió en que la regule bien, ya que sospecho que Potter intente tomar mas cuando la fatiga siga aumentando." Ron asintió. "Déle una tasa de la poción verde si no come nada en todo el día. Si no la puede tomar tendrá que ser inyectada."

Ron trago saliva ante esto. "¿Inyectada?"

"Si Weasley. Con una aguja. Estoy seguro que entiende ese concepto." Snape dijo sarcásticamente.

"Señor, er…"

"Le enseñare como hacerlo, Weasley. Potter puede hacerlo la mayoría de las veces, solo se lo enseñare por si acaso. ¿Puede con esto? Por que si no puede, necesitare encontrar a alguien quien pueda." Snape dijo seriamente, aunque sin su habitual tono enojado.

"No, yo puedo hacerlo si me enseñan como." Ron dijo, sintiéndose un poco inseguro ante el pensamiento de enterrarle una aguja en el brazo de su mejor amigo.

"Esta, talvez es la mas importante. Debes recordar bien esta, ya que si alguna vez necesitas usarla, es muy probable que no haya nadie alrededor quien te diga que hacer. Esta es para emergencias. Si hay algún otro incidente como el del pasillo hace dos meses, si se desmaya, debes inyectársela en su sistema lo más rápido que puedas. Si no es demasiado tarde, lo traerá de vuelta lo suficiente para darle otras pociones que necesite, si es peor, al menos lo mantendrá vivo hasta que alguien llegue. ¿Entiendes?"

Ron asintió solemnemente.

"Se que no es agradable pensar en estas cosas, pero es una realidad para la cual debes estar preparado." Snape dijo, casi con pesar. "Granger, despierta a Potter. Weasley, ¿estas seguro que puedes hacerlo?" pregunto, sacando una jeringa de un cajón. Ron asintió nervioso.

Hermione sacudió a Harry hasta que sus ojos se abrieron.

"¿Qué hora es?" Harry murmuro medio dormido. "¿Dónde…?" empezó, viendo su alrededor.

"Estamos en la oficina del Profesor Snape ¿recuerdas Harry?"

Al mismo tiempo que Harry empezaba a despertarse mas, miraba confundido a Snape quien le enseñaba a Ron como llenar una jeringa y golpeaba para quitarle las burbujas de aire, y luego diciendo que Ron lo hiciera por si solo.

"Es imprescindible que te deshagas del aire, si no tiene riesgos de muerte." Snape dijo. Ron palideció.

"No puedo hacerlo."

"Weasley, confió en que puedes hacerlo, y no deposito mi confianza en muchas personas." Snape dijo.

Ron asintió, tratando de no mostrar su miedo.

"No Potter, no te levantes todavía. Le estoy enseñando a tu amigo como darte una inyección. Te dará una poción para darte más energía por medio de una inyección. ¿Estas de acuerdo?"

Ron y Hermione estaban sorprendidos por el tono preocupado del profesor. Aunque todavía tenía el tono frió como era usual, había algo más, que los dos pudieron distinguir.

Harry parecía confundido pero aun así asintió.

Ron tomo la jeringa y se hincó junto a Harry. Estaba muerto de miedo.

"Ron, esta bien. Me han inyectado un millón de veces. Lo harás bien. Confió en ti." Harry dijo en un tono alentador que ayudo a calmar los nervios de Ron.

Snape le señalo la vena que Ron tenia que inyectar y explico el ángulo que debía usar.

"¿Muy bien Weasley, estas listo?"

Ron asintió. Harry miro para otro lado, algo que Ron agradeció. No quería ver la mueca de dolor cuando insertaba la aguja. Sostuvo el codo de Harry con una mano y la jeringa con la otra.

"Será mejor que no me lastimes Ron, o Hermione te golpeara." Harry bromeo con una sonrisa.

Ron rió, recordando cuando Hermione golpeo a Malfoy. Harry parecía tomar la inyección como algo común, y los nervios de Ron se relajaron.

Tomo aire e inserto la aguja en el brazo de Harry. Este se puso tenso cuando Ron empujo el extremo de la inyección, mandando el líquido a su sangre. Ron saco la aguja rápido pero sin lastimarlo, e inmediatamente después puso un poco de algodón que Snape le dio.

Harry sostuvo el algodón contra su brazo y doblo el brazo unas cuantas veces para ayudar a la circulación.

"Aw vamos Ron, eso no dolió nada. ¿Que divertido tiene jugar al doctor si no logras hacerlos llorar cuando los inyectas?" Harry bromeo.

"¿Doctor?" pregunto Ron confundido.

"Sanador." Hermione corrigió a Harry.

"Si eso." Dijo levantándose del regazo de Hermione.

"¿Esta reaccionando bien, Potter?" Snape pregunto con aparente ambivalencia.

"Genial Profesor; no me siento para nada cansado. Gracias." Harry dijo sinceramente.

"Muy bien, pero como le dije a Weasley, _no_ mas por hoy. El te puede informar sobre las dosis que se te permite tomar. Ahora, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que entretener a tres Gryffindors, así es que tomen las pociones y váyanse." Dijo con su usual tono frió.

Ron y Hermione salieron corriendo de la oficina, pero Harry se quedo atrás. Dándole la espalda a la puerta.

"Gracias, Profesor… por todo." Dijo en voz baja para que ni Ron ni Hermione lo escucharan. Entonces salio de la oficina, agarro sus cosas y alcanzo a sus dos amigos quienes lo esperaban.

Snape se paralizo por unos momentos, viendo la puerta por la que habían salido sus estudiantes. No era muy seguido que alguien apreciara lo que hacia.

De repente se dio cuenta que en su boca descansaba una media sonrisa. Esto le asusto. No había sonreído desde… intento recordar y no consiguió saber con certeza cuando fue la ultima vez que había sonreído. Inmediatamente, puso su habitual ceño fruncido en su cara y se sintió significativamente más a gusto, pero no puso mucha convicción en ello. Silenciosamente maldijo a Harry por estropear su sistema de expresión facial, tratando de ignorar lo bien que se sentía finalmente tener algo por que sonreír.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

Después de clases ese día, Harry estaba parado en uno de los pasillos hablando con Ron, Eloise y Neville cuando sintió que alguien jalaba levemente de sus ropas. Miro hacia abajo para ver a Charles Crabbe viéndolo con un ojo morado y una expresión de orgullo en la cara.

"Hey Harry." Dijo alegremente.

"Merlín, Charles, ¿Qué te paso?" Harry le pregunto, viendo su ojo morado. Ante la pregunta, Charles lucio más feliz que antes.

"Bueno, estaba caminando hacia mi dormitorio y vi a unas personas de mi casa que estaban molestando a un alumno de Gryffindor, Dennis Creevey o algo así. De cualquier forma, no supe que me paso, pero use el hechizo ese que me enseñaste Expelliarmus en ellos y le dije al Gryff que corrieras. Y luego, uno de los Slytherins le contó a mi hermano lo que había hecho, y Vincent me dio un puñetazo en la cara. Pero le dije que las rivalidades entre las casas eran estupidas y que no quería abusar de otras personas como el lo hacia. Entonces salí corriendo para salvar mi vida, creo que me va a matar, pero no me importa. Después el Gryffindor se me acerco y me dio las gracias. El me comparo contigo. Dijo que actué como un héroe." Dijo brincando de alegría.

"¡Charles, eso es genial! ¿Pero estas seguro que eso es lo que quieres? Tu hermano y sus compañeros te pueden molestar mucho sobre eso, como lo demuestra ese ojo." Harry pregunto preocupado.

"¡Claro que estoy seguro! Me di cuenta que en verdad no quiero ser como Vincent. El solo sigue a Draco todo el tiempo. No quiero seguir a nadie todo el tiempo y actuar como su esclavo." El dijo firmemente.

"¡Bueno bien por ti!" Eloise dijo. Charles la miro alegre.

De repente Harry sintió que lo volteaban bruscamente. Pronto estaba encarando al hermano mayor de los dos Crabbes.

"¿Qué tas haciendo con mi hermano?" Crabbe gruño. Harry se dio cuenta que era la oración mas larga que le había escuchado decir. No pensó muy apropiado comentar esto en frente del hermano menor de Crabbe.

"Solo estábamos hablando." Harry dijo con calma.

"Tu 'as etado metiéndole ideas en 'u cabeza."

"Tu hermano es una persona muy inteligente. El puede decidir lo que hace. Puedes aprender mucho de él."

Crabbe agarro a Harry del cuello, pero pronto tuvo cuatro varitas apuntándole, incluyendo la de Charles.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses." Neville dijo en su voz mas amenazadora, la cual era tan atemorizante como una oruga, pero Harry apreciaba el gesto.

"Bájalo o te maldeciré tanto que no podrás distinguir tu cara de tu trasero, aunque ya es difícil la distinción." Eloise agrego. Charles rió ante esto.

"Déjalo ir, ahora." Ron dijo enfadado.

"Si, Vincent. Déjalo ir. Déjalo o le diré a mamá. Ella piensa que eres todo un caballero en la escuela. Estoy seguro que le interesara saber que golpeas a la gente tan descortésmente." Charles añadió.

Crabbe los miro con mala cara pero soltó a Harry quien dio un paso atrás.

"Le diré a papá sobre esto" le gruño a Charles.

"Si tu lo haces, yo le diré a mamá. Así es que te sugiero que cierres la boca."

Crabbe se quedo sin palabras, lo cual no sorprendía mucho a nadie, así es que simplemente se alejo, derrotado.

"Eso fue un valiente espectáculo." Ron dijo a Charles con una sonrisa. Charles sonrió alegre, obviamente disfrutando eso de 'encararse ante las personas'.

Harry sugirió que Charles fuera a ver a Madame Pomfrey sobre su ojos antes de que empeorara y el chico se fue siguiendo su concejo, quien lo viera parecía que iba a conquistar el mundo.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

**AN: **

Awww pobre Draco jajaja y ya saben quien le gusta a Harry!!!!!

Y ahora ya saben, pobrecito no va a poder hacer nada ¿O si? Jeje eso lo tienen que averiguar en los siguientes capítulos, por cierto que el siguiente es uno de mis favoritos y esta muy divertido y tierno.

Por cierto Potty (lo dice Malfoy), es un baño de entrenamiento para los niños chiquitos, para los que no lo sabían, y así le gusta insultar a Harry.

Fue de gran inspiración el concierto que acaba de terminar de Linkin Park desde NY que me encanta. Así es que estaba cantando y traduciendo jeje por eso cualquier error lo siento.

Lamento la demora pero ya entre a clases y este semestre empezó muy duro. Me despido, muchos besos a todos!!!!!!!!

Bye Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!


	30. Rincones Oscuros

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rincones Oscuros

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Esa noche, Harry entro al Gran Salón y viendo quien estaba ahí casi salio corriendo. La reportera que había escrito el artículo acerca de él, en la revista _Corazón de Bruja_ y lo había acosado en Hogsmeade, estaba parada entre las sombras cerca de la mesa de Gryffindor. Pero cuando la reportera lo vio, aunque se mostró emocionada, no hizo intento por ir hacia el.

Harry volteo rápidamente hacia Cho, pero la Ravenclaw no parecía notar la presencia de la reportera y estaba platicando muy a gusto con sus amigas mientras bebía de su vaso. Tomo asiento cautelosamente en la mesa de Gryffindor. Miro hacia el Director con mirada inquisidora, pero Dumbledore no le dio ninguna indicación de lo que estaba sucediendo, aparte del brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

Estaba a punto de preguntar si alguien sabía lo que hacia una reportera de revistas para adolescentes en Hogwarts, parada en las sombras, pero fue interrumpido por alguien que pedía la atención de todos desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Cho se había subido sobre la mesa y aplaudía para llamar la atención de los demás, como si le hablara a un perro.

"Como obviamente todos saben, mi nombre es Cho Chang. Probablemente vieron mi nombre en la revista _Corazón de Bruja_ hace unas semanas. Déjenme decirles, no fue fácil llegar hasta ahí, no, pero tomo mucho tiempo planearlo a la perfección, y con mi encantadora apariencia ayudándome un poco, logre que imprimieran mi nombre en la revista." Ella dijo orgullosa, ignorando el hecho de que todos la veían como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas de repente. "Me di cuenta que convertirme en famosa yo sola seria mucho trabajo, así que brillantemente decidí que seria mas fácil salir con una celebridad. Afortunadamente para mí, tenemos a una en la escuela, ¡Harry Potter! No me gusta en realidad el idiota ese, demasiado justo y sus amigos son una basura. Pero es muy guapo y tiene la reputación de ser un héroe y una estrella en el Quidditch, así que pude aguantarlo. Soy una excelente actriz y decidí engañarlo para que creyera que me gusta en verdad. Entonces saldríamos juntos y yo saldría a la luz."

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, Harry incluido. La mayoría comenzaron a murmurar y reír tontamente. Harry miro a la reportera. Parecía como si la hubieran anunciado como Ministro de magia ya que su pluma mágica apuntaba alegre todo lo que Cho estaba diciendo.

"Desafortunadamente, Harry no estaba tan alegre con mis planes como lo había predicho. ¡Digo, le pidió a alguien más que fuera al baile con él y no la dejo para ir conmigo! Y luego en el baile, se enojo por que le dije que la familia de la chica Weasley era pobre. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber que era cercano a ellos? ¡Estaba tan irritable esa noche! Incluso lo trate de besar en el balcón, pero me dijo que no saldría con alguien que solo trataba de aparecer en el Profeta. ¡Se suponía que le gustaba! Eso fue lo ultimo que le aguante."

Para ese momento, todo el Gran Salón se había dado cuenta que Cho estaba bajo la influencia de algún tipo de Poción o hechizo para que admitiera todo esto. Los estudiantes empezaron a mirar alrededor del salón para determinar quien había sido. La mayoría de las miradas se posaban sobre los gemelos, quienes miraban la confesión de Cho tan sorprendidos como todos los demás.

"Así que llame a varios reporteros y les dije que los encontraría en Hogsmeade. Les conté que era la novia de Harry, poniendo de pretexto que el era muy sobre protector como para anunciarlo. La prensa se lo creyó. Entonces Harry apareció, lo que definitivamente no era parte del plan. Lo arruino todo al negarlo. Por suerte lo había espiado en los vestidores de Quidditch y sabia que tenia una horrible cicatriz en su estomago."

Ante esto, todos miraron boquiabiertos a Cho o comenzaron a reír. Muchos miraron hacia Harry, cuyos ojos se había abierto como platos ante la revelación. Su cara ardió de vergüenza cuando la gente lo miro sorprendida. ¿Cho lo había visto cambiándose? Se estremeció ante ese pensamiento.

Las amigas de Cho trataban desesperadamente de bajarla de la mesa, pero ella solo las pateo y les dijo que la dejaran. Sacudió su cabello para recuperar la compostura y sonrió falsamente una vez más.

"Entonces, pensé en la brillante idea de tomar unas fotos en donde Harry y yo nos estuviéramos besando. El problema fue que el se negó rotundamente a hacerlo. Lo seguí por varios días hasta que al final lo encontré solo. Lo sorprendí y lo puse bajo un la maldición Confundus y lo lleve hasta uno de los baños para chicas. Maria nos tomo varias fotos mientras yo lo besaba. No salieron muy bien que digamos, por su culpa y continuaba diciendo que lo dejara tranquilo. Pero no sabia ni de lo que estaba hablando, ni siquiera sabia donde estaba. Entonces, nos descubrió la estupida de Granger y fue muy ruda. Arruino todo el rollo de película y nos aturdió y libero a Harry de la maldición. Todavía estoy pensando en algo para vengarme de eso. Todavía pienso que el plan de las fotos era bueno para Harry, pero la próxima vez me asegurare de poner a alguien que haga guardia y de borrarle la memoria con un Obliviate después de que termine."

Cuando las ultimas palabras salieron de su boca, una mirada de lucidez se pudo ver, se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Parecía como si iba a vomitar.

En la mesa de Slytherin todos comenzaron a chiflar y aplaudir a la vez que reían. El resto del salón empezó a murmurar emocionado. Los Ravenclaw se mostraron avergonzados y sorprendidos ante esto. Las amigas de Cho escondían sus caras en sus manos o la veía horrorizadas.

"¡No! No, estaba mintiendo. E-esto no es verdad. Yo… ¡No!" ella grito, tratando de retractarse, pero nadie le escuchaba.

La reportera finalmente se acerco a Harry.

"¿Harry, es verdad?" ella pregunto, casi brincando de emoción.

"Er…si. Cada palabra. Excepto lo que dijo al último de que estaba mintiendo antes. El le respondió, todavía sorprendido."

"Entonces Cho Chang y tu nunca han tenido una relación."

"No."

"¿Y no estas saliendo con nadie en estos momentos?" le pregunto.

"Er… no." Dijo, un poco avergonzado por la pregunta. Sintió que debía responde antes de que algún otro rumor, sobre su misteriosa novia, apareciera.

"¿Espera salir con alguien en particular?" ella pregunto entusiasmada.

Harry solo se sonrojo.

"Muy bien, Señorita Zinder, creo que ya obtuvo lo suficiente para su revista esta noche." Dumbledore dijo, alejándola de Harry.

"Solo una ultima pregunta…" ella empezó, volteándose, pero Dumbledore la guió a la salida del gran salón.

Harry se volteo hacia los gemelos. "¿Chicos a caso ustedes…?"

"No." Le interrumpió Fred. "Estuvimos trabajando en una poción para presumir el verano pasado, pero no llegamos muy lejos ya que resulto ser muy molesto en lugar de gracioso. Lo que sea que le dieron a Chang es algo diferente. La de nosotros hacia que las personas presumieran de cosas que nunca habían hecho."

"¿Pero entonces quien lo hizo?" Ron pregunto.

Mientras todos estaban desconcertados, Hermione parecía muy divertida. Ron la miro boquiabierto.

"¿'Mione, fuiste tu?"

"Harry, solo desearía haber pensado en algo tan ingenioso como esto. Pero, estoy segura que lo que sea que fuera esa poción, nunca lo había visto antes."

"¿Dices que en realidad ahí algo que tu no conoces?" Ron pregunto incrédulo.

"No, significa que alguien la invento, Ron." Hermione dijo indignada. "Y yo no actuoactuó como si lo supiera todo."

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo sarcástico, pero Harry lo vio a los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Este era su señal secreta para prevenir las peleas estupidas que antes acostumbraban tener. Ron cerró su boca y pensó por un momento como decirlo como si fuera un cumplido.

"Claro que no actúas como si lo supieras todo, solo que eres una chica muy inteligente." El dijo recuperándose.

"Gracias. Dejare a un lado el hecho de que ese comentario fue totalmente adulador." Ella dijo dándole a Ron un rápido beso antes de que se diera cuenta exactamente _quien_ lo estaba llamando adulador.

"Bueno, quien sea que lo haya hecho, Gracias. ¡Me salvo la vida!" Harry dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que los que estaban a su alrededor lo escucharan.

"Haces sonar a Cho como si fuera una fuerza maligna que alguien acaban de detener." Fred rió.

"¿La conoces o no?" Harry dijo seriamente.

Todos voltearon hacia donde Cho estaba amenazando con violencia a quien haya sido el responsable, a la vez que el profesor Flitwick trataba de calmarla. Finalmente el profesor Snape camino hacia ellos y le ordeno que saliera del gran salón, y con una sonrisa maliciosa le asigno detención con el por el resto del año. La sonrisa maliciosa de Snape casi le hizo sentir lastima a Harry. Casi.

A pesar que era medio tonta, opino Harry, no era lo suficiente estupida para desobedecer a Snape. Ella se fue del salón enojada, e indignada a la vez que la gente gritaba que se cuidaran de ella en los pasillos y mientras se cambiaban. Cuando paso, los Slytherins se taparon con sus capas para cubrirse de ella, riéndose todo el tiempo.

"¡Cuidado, todo el mundo, es la mirona de Cho!" uno de ellos grito, pretendiendo estar aterrorizado de que ella le quitara la ropa.

A pesar de que Cho había conseguido que su nombre fuera reconocido, Harry dudaba que esta fuera la reputación que ella estaba buscando.

Todos regresaron a sus cenas.

"¿Cómo esta Kota?" George pregunto casualmente.

"Ella esta bien." Harry dijo, omitiendo el hecho de que en sus cartas ahora eran tristes y llenas de preguntas y preocupaciones. "¿Pero por que me lo preguntas? Pensé que se estaban escribiendo."

"Oh lo estamos haciendo, pero ella parece algo triste y no me quiere decir que es lo que le pasa. Además de que quiero saber si, ¿me a mencionado el sus cartas?" pregunto ansioso.

"Oh, talvez una o dos veces." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, esperando que se distrajera de seguir preguntando acerca de porque Kota estaba triste. George inmediatamente presto toda su atención.

"Bueno entonces, dime todo. ¿Qué te ha dicho?" el pregunto, acercándose emocionado.

Harry suspiro dramáticamente. "Desafortunadamente, eso es información secreta. Si te lo digo, tendría que matarte." El dijo encogiéndose de hombros. George lo miro preocupado.

Ginny, quien estaba sentada junto a su hermano, rió ante su expresión.

"No te preocupes, George, lo que dijo es de una película Muggle. Es una broma." Ella explico. La semana anterior, Harry la había ayudada con frases Muggles, lo que los había llevado a frases populares de las películas.

Los otros Weasleys la miraron de forma inquisitiva, no conociendo lo que era una película.

"Oh no, te estas volviendo como Papá." Dijo George.

"Excepto, que tu si sabes de lo que estas hablando." Añadió Fred.

Ginny miro a Harry a los ojos con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Harry dio gracias a Merlín por no haber sido maldecido con un sonrojo tan obvio como los de Ron. Miro alrededor para encontrar a Hermione viéndolo, y tratando de esconder su sonrisa. Harry maldijo silenciosamente por haberle revelado su atracción por Ginny.

Cuando estaba por terminar la cena, y todos estaban yéndose, Harry sintió una mano en su brazo. Se voltio para encontrarse cara a cara con una ansiosa Ginny.

"Hey Harry, ¿Podemos hablar por un momento?" ella le pregunto.

"Claro." El dijo, retirándose un poco de Ron y Hermione, en el mar de personas yendo hacia sus dormitorios por uno de los pasillos. Ginny y el caminaron lado a lado hacia el dormitorio, lejos de alguien que los escuchara.

"Bueno, solo quería preguntarte, um… para Estudios Muggles… bueno mucho de los estudiantes no entienden que son las películas…"

"Puedo repasarlas con tigo si tu quieres." Harry la interrumpió.

"No, eso no es… lo que quiero decir es que vamos a ir de paseo a un cine Muggle mañana por la noche y se que es muy de repente, pero ya que me estuviste enseñando todo sobre esto, me preguntaba si querías venir." Ella dijo, tratando de verse calmada mientras torcía nerviosa un pequeño pedazo de su ropa.

"¿En serio? ¿Esta permitido?" pregunto, sorprendido por la pregunta.

"Si, le pregunte a la profesora y dijo que estaba bien, pero solo si tu quieres, ya sabes. Si tienes otra cosa que hacer, esta bien, solo estaba…"

"¡Me encantaría ir!" el respondió, deteniendo su discurso. Ginny se veía extremadamente relajada y emocionada al mismo tiempo.

"¡Genial! Um, salimos alrededor de las seis de la noche mañana, así que si tu quieres, ¿nos encontramos como a las 5:45 en la sala común?"

"Si, suena genial, Bubasti." El dijo la contraseña cuando llegaron hasta la Dama Gorda.

"Muy bien, genial. Solo recuerda usar ropas muggles." Dijo Ginny feliz. "Bueno creo que hasta entonces."

"Bien, nos vemos."

Ginny desapareció por la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio de chicas.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry deseo tener mejores ropas Muggles que las que tenia, ya que estas habían sido de Dudley. Preferiría usar unos de los suéteres que la Sra.Weasley le había hecho, pero el clima era demasiado calido para usarlo. Miro su reflejo y suspiro.

"¡Ponte una ropa que te quede!" el espejo le regaño. "Cualquier moda que esta sea, te hace ver como un vagabundo."

"No tengo otra cosa." Harry le contesto mirándolo fijamente.

"¿No puedes usar esa adorable túnica verde? Te hacen ver tan inteligente."

"No, tenemos que usar ropa Muggle."

"Oh. Bueno, entonces luces bien, querido." El espejo dijo con dificultad. "Solo arréglate el cabello y te veras… presentable."

Harry solo frunció el ceño hacia el espejo y le dijo que se callara, mientras inspeccionaba un hoyo en su camisa.

Levanto la vista cuando escucho a alguien reír levemente. Ron lo miraba entretenido desde la puerta.

"¿Qué malo que romper un espejo de mala suerte, eh?" le dijo Ron. "¿Por qué estas usando ropas Muggles?"

Harry no sabia por que no le había dicho a Ron sobre las películas, además del miedo ante la tortura de los hermanos sobreprotectores. Pero Ginny le había preguntado solamente por que la había ayudado con la clase. Pero claro, de acuerdo a Hermione, ella solo lo había invitado a _él_.

"Er… Ginny me invito a ir con su clase de Estudios Muggles de visita a ver una película." Dijo casualmente, un poco preocupado que Ron le cortara el cuello por esto. En lugar de eso, el pelirrojo sonrió emocionado.

"Oh, tienes una cita con mi hermana, ¿o no?" le pregunto entretenido.

"No, voy con toda su clase de Estudios Muggles. Ella solo me invito como amigo ya que crecí como Muggle." El explico.

"Claro Harry." Ron dijo girando los ojos. "¿Entonces por que solo te invito a ti? ¿Por qué tu y no 'Mione?"

Harry busco en su cerebro por una rápida explicación. No podía decirle a Ron sobre la tutoría, ya que Ginny le había pedido que no lo hiciera. No parecía haber muchas explicaciones para esto.

"Er… bueno, solo queríamos darles un tiempo para que tu y Hermione estuvieran solos. Ya sabes, estudiar, hacer la tarea, cosas que hacen cuando están solos." Harry bromeo, esperando poder cambiar el tema de él y Ginny.

"Oh, ¿así es que a eso le llamas 'estudiar' eh? Bueno, tendretendré que tener mas cuidado la próxima vez que quieras ir a 'estudiar' con Ginny." Ron dijo riendo. Pauso por unos instantes antes de que su expresión cambiara a una de asco. "Ok. Completamente asqueroso y una mala imagen mental. ¡Ugh!" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Harry rió ante esto.

"No te preocupes, Ron. Ginny y yo… solo somos… amigos." Dijo asintiendo la cabeza.

"Si claro, Har… solo amigos. Bueno, deja de quejarte sobre la ropa. Te ha visto en ellas prácticamente todo el verano." Le comento para tranquilizarlo.

Harry dejo de mirar el espejo rápidamente. "No me preocupa como me vea, Ron. ¡Solo vamos como amigos!"

Cuando Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, Ron lo detuvo. "Bueno, hipotéticamente, si en verdad te gustara mi hermana, no hay nadie a quien yo aprobara para ella mas que a ti."

Harry se sonrojo y miro sus pies. "Er… gracias Ron, pero solo somos amigos. Ahora tengo que irme o llegare tarde."

"¡Muy bien, Diviértanse!" le grito. "¡Pero no tanta diversión!"

"¡Oh cállate, Ron!" Harry le grito de vuelta y bajo las escaleras.

Cuando llego a la sala común, Ginny brinco del sillón donde lo esperaba con una sonrisa. Harry estaba algo agradecido por que ella también traía ropas de segunda mano: una falda escocesa con gruesas medias y una camisa gris una talla mas grande que la que ella era.

"¿Estas listo para irnos?" ella pregunto alegre.

"Si, ¿no me esperaste mucho tiempo o si?" le pregunto preocupado.

"Para nada, me acababa de sentar cuando bajaste."

"Bien." El dijo aliviado a la vez que se dirigían hacia el retrato. "¿Emocionada por ver tu primera película Muggle?" le pregunto con una sonrisa.

"¡Si!" ella dijo cuando salieron al pasillo. "Te escuchado explicarlas tantas veces, pero en realidad no puedo imaginar como es. Pero suena maravilloso y ahora veré una por mi misma. ¡Papá se pondrá tan celoso!" ella rió ante lo ultimo.

"Si, solo e visto un par de películas en el cine. ¡Y es muy divertido!" el dijo, igualando su entusiasmo.

Pronto llegaron al Gran Salón donde el resto de la clase se ibaniba a encontrar, junto con otros invitados. Formaron grupos pequeños, y se aparecieron vía Trasladador en la parte de atrás de un callejón. Todos platicaban emocionados, y la profesora los llevo hasta dentro de una plaza, todos señalaban las diferentes y extrañas cosas muggles.

"¡Mira, mira! ¡Esa persona esta usando uno de esas cosas llamadas celulares!"

"¡Y miren su ropa! ¡Merlín que graciosos!"

"¡Ahí esta uno de esos sitios de comida a los que todos van! ¿McDonners?"

"¡McDonalds! ¡Ves, ahí esta el anuncio, y esta iluminado con electricidad!"

"¿Oh Harry, es ese un teléfono publico?" Ginny pregunto emocionada.

"Si, ¿Y ves eso de ahí? Es una bicicleta." Dijo apuntándola.

Una mujer paso caminando junto a ellos platicando en voz alta con su amiga. "Y yo le dije, ¡'Oh Dios, no eres el Príncipe William así que deja de actuar como si fueras realeza'!" ella dijo, provocando que toda la clase se soltara riendo.

"Oh Dios mío, Susan. ¡Oh Dios!"

"Bueno, lo único que puedo decir a eso es, Oh Dios mío."

"¡Oh, ustedes dos, dejen de actuar como si fueran el mendigo Príncipe William!" todos ellos imitaron alegres.

Mientras la profesora iba a comprar los boletos, Ginny y Harry fueron a ver los posters de las películas.

"¡Oh, Kota me hablo de esa!" Harry apunto una. "Ella dijo que es muy aterradora."

Ginny lo miro con una ceja levantada. "¿Una película muggle, aterradora? Lo dudo mucho."

"¿Bueno, por que no? Digo, no eh visto una película que en verdad me de miedo, pero no eh visto muchas películas de terror que digamos. Pero eh escuchado que ahí unas realmente aterradoras."

"Lo creeré cuando la vea." Ella dijo incrédula. "Quiero decir, quizás sea aterradora para ellos, pero nosotros sabemos de magia, y no seria igual sabiendo que si fuera yo, paralizaría al malo y con eso terminaría todo."

"Bueno, no todas las películas de miedo son cosas de muggles. Hay películas de miedo acerca de lo que ellos llaman cosas 'sobrenaturales' como fantasmas, demonios, y otras cosas de esas. Y muchas de las versiones de esas cosas dan más miedo que lo que son en realidad. Los Poltergeists por ejemplo. No son como Peeves. Había una donde una niña fue metida dentro de una tele o algo así. No dio mucho miedo, pero ya entiendes lo que quiero decir."

"En verdad no creo que algo que los muggle inventaron sin saber nada de eso me pueda asustar." Ella dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿En serio?" Harry dijo divertido. "Bueno, pues creo que lo descubriremos si esa es la película que vamos a ver."

"Bueno, mientras no sea esta." Ella dijo, señalando el póster junto al anterior. Había una foto de una mujer rubia con bolsas de cosas que había comprado y traía un celular, de titulo decía, 'Conquistando al mundo, una compra a la vez.'

"Estoy de acuerdo." Harry dijo poniendo mala cara.

"¡Muy bien clase, vengan para acá!" ella llamo, haciendo señas para que se acercaran. Los estudiantes emocionados corrieron hacia ella. La profesora les repartió los boletos. Harry y Ginny los miraron y pusieron cara de desilusión.

"¿Vamos a ver una película sobre compras?" un muchacho se quejo disgustado.

"Era la única con la clasificación adecuada que pensé les gustaría. Ahora, nada de quejas. Puede ser una película interesante, y si no la disfrutan podrían usarla como una lección e identificar todas las cosas que vimos en la clase. Ahora, síganme, no se separen." Ella dijo, llevándolos hacia adentro del cine.

Todos miraban alrededor viendo como adolescentes muggles jugaban a los videojuegos, y la larga fila de gente lista para comprar algo de comer.

"Bueno, esto es tener mala suerte, ¿no?" Ginny gruño cuando dieron los boletos al guardia. Este les devolvió la mitad al mismo tiempo que avanzaban por el largo pasillo que conducía a las diferentes salas.

Harry agarro la muñeca de Ginny para que caminara más despacio. Ella solo lo miro con una ceja levantada a la vez que el resto de la clase los pasaba, dejándolos al final de la multitud.

"¿De veras quieres probar tu teoría acerca de que no te dan miedo las películas muggles?" le pregunto en voz baja.

Una sonrisa traviesa cruzo su rostro. "Oh si."

Entraron por la puerta de la película de compras para ver si la profesora no tomaba lista. Cuando no lo hizo, los dos salieron a escondidas hacia el pasillo, continuando unas puertas mas hasta llegar hasta la sala donde estaban pasando la película de terror.

Los adelantos estaban terminando, así es que las luces ya estaban apagadas.

"¿Ves algunos asientos?" Ginny susurro.

"Piensa a quien le estas preguntando, Gin. Difícilmente puedo ver con luz normal."

Ella solo movió la cabeza riendo. "Oh espera, veo dos. Ven, sígueme." Ella dijo llevándolo hacia una de las filas. Tuvieron que pasar por varias personas antes de llegar a sus asientos.

A la vez que empezaba la primera escena, Ginny se inclino para ver mejor. "Oh por favor." Ella murmuro, "¿el malo es una niñita? Oh, espera, ok esa es una niñita aterradora."

"Bueno, creo que se supone que es, bueno algo. ¿Un fantasma? ¿Un demonio? Algo paranormal."

"¡Si, pero de todos modos, la película no es tan aterrador-AAHHHH!"

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron cuando mataron a la primera victima de una forma extremadamente horrible, después de que la aterradora niña demonio saliera detrás de el. Resulto ser la primera de muchas escenas aterradoras que los hacían brincar.

Ginny estaba encogida hecha bola en su asiento con sus manos sobre su boca, mientras Harry hacia lo mismo excepto que sus manos cubrían sus oídos.

El personaje principal camino dentro de una habitación oscura y cuando encendió las luces, había un cuerpo colgando del abanico de techo. Ginny grito mientras que Harry brinco del susto.

"¿De quien fue la brillante idea de hacer esto?" ella murmuro.

"¿Quieres irte?" el murmuro de regreso.

"No, quiero ver que pasa. ¡Oh Merlín, tu estupida, no vayas por ahí idiota! ¡Solo salte de la maldita casa, tu estupida-AHH!" ella murmuro mas alto, agarrando el brazo de Harry a la vez que empezaba a gritar, causando que Harry ahogara un grito y casi le diera un ataque al corazón. "¿Qué es lo que están haciendo, Harry? ¿Qué es eso?"

"Eso es una pistola. Una arma muggle que mata cosas." El explico casi susurrando.

"¿Entonces por que no esta funcionando?" ella pregunto desesperada, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

"Por que no es humana."

"Así que los hechizos…"

"No funcionan, supongo."

"Oh Merlín."

La película termino con la aterradora niña demonio todavía suelta, después de que la audiencia había creído momentariamente que el héroe la había matado.

Harry y Ginny permanecieron en sus asientos en estado de shock.

"Entonces creo que las películas _pueden_ ser aterradoras." Ginny dijo en voz aguda.

"Eso creo." Harry dijo tragando saliva. Los dos se miraron momentariamente para luego brincar y seguir a todos fuera de la sala, agarrándose de los brazos mientras se encontraban en la oscuridad.

Afortunadamente, la otra película termina al mismo tiempo. Harry y Ginny solamente se mezclaron entre la multitud de estudiantes. La mayoría parecían increíblemente aburridos o cansados, siguiendo a la profesora.

"¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos?" alguien pregunto detrás de ellos. Ginny casi soltaba un grito a la vez que los dos se dieron la vuelta.

"Er…vimos otra película, Kyle." Ginny explico, mientras trataba de calmar su acelerado corazón.

"Si, claro." El dijo, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente antes de alejarse. Ambos se sonrojaron y evadieron mirarse a los ojos.

"Harry, quizás no debamos contarle a nadie que vimos una película de terror. Se que Fred y George nunca nos van a dejar en paz si lo saben, saliendo de rincones oscuros solo para asustarnos, ¿sabes?"

"Si, ¿Quién no? Yo haría lo mismo si fueran ellos los asustados por una película. ¿Entonces vimos una película sobre compras?"

"¡Sip, y fue una película muy interesante!" ella dijo con sarcasmo.

Cuando llegaron al callejón empezaron a caminar mas despacio con cada paso que daban.

"Harry, ¿en la película que no umm…"

"… alguien fue brutalmente asesinado en un callejón oscuro? Sip." Harry dijo nervioso.

"Oh bien. Solo preguntaba." Ella dijo antes de tragar saliva. Los dos se mantuvieron extremadamente cerca a la vez que entraban al callejón para unirse al grupo que estaba usando el trasladador para desaparecer.

Ambos se sintieron aliviados unos momentos después al estar en el bien iluminado Gran salón.

"Muy bien, todos a sus dormitorios." La profesora dijo aplaudiendo las manos para que le prestaran atención.

El par camino hacia el dormitorio, un tanto desconfiados ahora que caminaban por los oscuros pasillos. Se agarraron fuertemente de los brazos del otro.

"¿Siempre a estado tan oscuro aquí?" Harry pregunto, sus ojos mirando cada rincón oscuro.

"Er… no lo se, pero no debería. Demasiadas sombras y lugares oscuros. ¿Podría ser peligroso, sabes?" ella dijo nerviosa. "Tantos lugares para que algo se esconda."

"¿Como una niña fantasma-demonio de la muerte?" Harry sugirió temeroso. Los dos rieron mientras miraban cautelosos alrededor.

Caminaron en silencio por un tiempo, agudizando el oído por si captaban algún ruido extraño.

Dieron vuelta en una esquina para encontrarse con una niña que estaba parada frente a ellos. Harry y Ginny se soltaron gritando, Ginny agarro mas fuerte aun el brazo de Harry, sin saber que con esto prevenía que el se diera la vuelta y saliera corriendo, como lo trataba de hacer.

"Woah chicos, solo soy yo." Dijo la niña con voz familiar. "_Lumos_"

La cara de Hermione se ilumino. Ginny se soltó del brazo de Harry cuando ambos trataron de calmarse.

Hermione solo levanto una ceja. "¿Cómo estuvo la película?"

"Er… buena." Harry dijo, mirando a Ginny a los ojos.

"Muy educacional." Ginny añadió.

"¿Qué no se trataba de compras?" Hermione pregunto con sospecha.

"Si, ¿quien diría eso de todas esas ventas muggles y esas cosas?"

Hermione se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa. "Ok, déjenme adivinar. Ustedes, por alguna razón," dijo con sarcasmo, "no querían ver una película sobre una mujer presumida de compras en un centro comercial, quizás a Harry le recordaba a Cho o algo así, ¿entonces se metieron en otra sala a ver una película de miedo? Ahora tienen miedo pero no quieren decírselo a nadie por temor a que los bromeen y traten de asustarlos mas aun."

Harry y Ginny se le quedaron viendo boquiabiertos.

"¿Cómo haces eso?" Ginny le pregunto asombrada.

"Es un don." Ella dijo encogiendo un hombro en señal de desinterés. "No se preocupen, no le diré a Ron, pero deberían de trabajar mas en 'no gritar ante el mas mínimo de los movimientos'. Bueno, tengo que terminar mis rondas de esta noche. Traten de llegar a la sala común sin tener ningún ataque masivo al corazón., ¿Ok?" ella dijo con una sonrisa. Mirando a Harry a los ojos con una mirada burlona mientras se alejaba.

"Buenas noches Hermione." Ginny dijo, un poco avergonzada ante el susto que se había llevado.

"Buenas noches Hermione." Harry murmuro, esperando que Ginny no hubiera notado la mirada de Hermione. Sin embargo Hermione pareció saber lo que hacia, ya que Ginny parecía no haber notado nada.

Llegaron a la sala común sin ningún otro incidente. La habitación estaba desierta y todo estaba en silencio.

"Gracias por venir, Harry. Fue mucho mas divertido que ir sola con la clase a ver otra película." Ginny dijo sonriendo.

"Bueno gracias por invitarme. Fue mucho mas divertido que sentarme aquí con Ron y Hermione oyéndolos ser melosos el uno con el otro."

"Bueno, Buenas noches Harry." Ginny dijo cariñosamente a la vez que subía las escaleras.

"Buenas noches, Ginny." El dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que el también subía su lado de las escalera hacia su dormitorio.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

Esa noche, Harry no podía dormir. A pesar de que se repetía que había enfrentado a un gran mago oscuro muchas veces, no podía evitar tener miedo de que la niña fantasma de la película estuviera bajo su cama o detrás de las cortinas. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, los abría rápidamente para asegurarse que no estuviera ahí, parada frente a él lista para matarlo. Las sombras continuamente cobraban formas aterradoras frente a él.

Alrededor de las dos de la mañana, finalmente se dio cuenta que no dormiría nada y le daba mucho miedo quedarse en la oscuridad habitación. Agarro su cobija, y se cubrió con ella, saliendo en silencio, pero rápidamente, y se dirigió hacia la sala común. Ahí, con suerte podría prender la chimenea para que le diera un poco de luz.

Sin embrago, cuando llego, una conocida cabeza roja estaba ahí sentada en el sillón con la chimenea encendida.

"¿Ginny?" pregunto en voz baja.

Ella brinco como un metro sin aliento. Cuando lo vio, puso su mano sobre su pecho para calmar su corazón y recuperar la respiración. A la vez que él se acercaba, ella lo miro mitad enfadada mitad divertida.

"¡No _hagas_ eso!" ella lo regaño. Entonces su expresión cambio a una más suave. "¿Una pesadilla?"

"No." Tratando de sonar valiente.

Ginny lo miro sin poder creerle.

"Primero tienes que superar la idea de que hay una niña asesina detrás de ti para que puedas dormir y después tener pesadillas."

Ginny rió y se acomodo mejor para darle campo en el sillón.

"¿Y tu? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí a la maravillosa hora de las dos de la mañana?" le pregunto, cubriéndolos con la cobija que había traído ya que Ginny no tenía ninguna.

"Gracias. Yo por pesadillas. Apuesto a que puedes adivinar sobre que."

"Siento haber sugerido que fuéramos a ver esa película." Harry dijo como disculpa. Ginny rió.

"No te disculpes. ¡Fue divertido! Definitivamente iré a ver otra película de miedo." Ella dijo, pausando pensativa, "aun que tal vez no por un tiempo."

"Creo que estoy de acuerdo con eso." El dijo mientras bostezaba.

"Gracias a Merlín que bajaste, por que estaba aquí sola sentada toda asustada. Baje por la luz, pero entonces me di cuanta que da mas miedo aquí nada mas con la chimenea, pero no tuve el valor de volver arriba." Ella admitió.

"¿Por qué, crees que la niña fantasma esta escondida en algún rincón oscuro?" Harry bromeo con una voz que daba miedo. Entonces las caras de ambos adquirieron una expresión de miedo y empezaron a voltear para todos lados, asegurándose de que nada estuviera escondido en los rincones oscuros.

Los se voltearon a ver y se hundieron en el sillón.

"Que bien, Harry. Asústanos mas." Ginny dijo con sarcasmo.

"Hey, nadie dijo que el sentido común fuera mi fuerte." El dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡No me digas, digo, te gustaba Cho! ¡Le preguntaste que fuera contigo al baile del año pasado! ¿Sentido común? No lo creo." Ella bromeo.

"Ugh, no me lo recuerdes." El gruño. "¿Pero que no tenemos permitido hacer el ridículo, al menos una vez en la vida, por alguien que te gusta?"

"Eso espero. Digo no puedes hacer nada peor que '_Tus ojos son tan verdes como un fresco sapo curtido_'." Ella dijo riendo, antes de quedarse paralizada por haberle recordado esto a Harry.

Harry solo se rió.

"¡No te rías! ¡Fue horrible!" ella dijo, tratando de esconder su vergüenza.

Harry la miro divertido. "No fue horrible. Fue muy lindo, fui un total idiota. Pero tienes que admitirlo, en retrospectiva, fue muy divertido."

"Oh si, que recuerdos. Tu, tirado en el suelo con un enano vestido de cupido sobre ti, cantándote mi absolutamente horrible poema, con Malfoy presente debo añadir, y toda la multitud riendo hasta las lagrimas. Si, muy divertido." Ella dijo con sarcasmo. Pero entonces, viendo la mirada divertida de Harry, ella comenzó a reír. "Ok, fue humillante pero divertido."

"Bueno, no te preocupes, yo también tuve mi maravilloso momento con Cho. Todas sus amiguitas riendo como locas cuando le quería pedir que fuera al baile conmigo. Creo que dije algo como '_Quiebailecomigo'_ o algo así." Dijo poniendo mala cara. "Y luego me vieron con la mirada de '_oh pobre idiota_'."

"Pero después dio una interesante cambio a la situación." Ella dijo en señal de apoyo.

"Ni lo digas. Ahora que miro hacia atrás, doy gracias a Merlín por que ella dijera nome rechazara. "En serio era fui un pobre tonto."" El dijo riendo. Ginny se quedo helada ante sus palabras.

"Hablando de Cho, esa pequeña confesión de ella fue un pequeño agradecimiento por ayudarme en la clase de Estudios Muggles."

Harry la miro boquiabierto. "¿Fuiste tu?" le pregunto incrédulo.

"Si, pero no le digas a Fred y George ya que les robe una de sus pociones inventadas no terminadas para hacerla. Creo que se enojaran si lo saben."

"¿Bromeas? Yo creo que estarían orgullosos de ti." Harry dijo. Ginny lo miro a los ojos.

"¿En serio?"

"¡Claro! A ellos les agradaría saber que eres la sucesora de su… er… departamento de _creatividad_. Probablemente quieran la receta para venderla en su tienda."

"Debo suponer que has oído sobre el '_socio anónimo'_ entonces." Ginny dijo divertida. "Eso si que es tomar riesgos."

"Yo creo que es una brillante inversión." Dijo Harry, tratando de no sonreír.

"Bueno, entonces debes estar loco." Dijo Ginny mientras bostezaba.

Ahora que los dos estaban más relajados, la fatiga los comenzó a invadir. El calor del fuego era bastante confortante, y los dos comenzaron a quedarse dormidos.

Casi inconscientemente, se acomodaron en el sillón, tapándose con la cobija antes de caer dormidos.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

AN: Amo las películas de miedo, voy al cine para reírme de los que si tienen miedo jeje solo una película me a dado miedo y es la de la Maldición por que nunca logran matar al malo jeje (y claro la de los teletubies eso si da miedo).

Ahora ya sabemos quien le dio su merecido a Cho jeje bien por ella jajaja Y siento mucho la tardanza pero era la semana de exámenes y las clases, tareas y todo eso se me junto. Y si sigo viva como ya lo pueden comprobar. Aquí tienen uno de mis capítulos favoritos, espero que les haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo también es muy divertido se llama 'En la mañana' y se lo dedicare a quien adivine por que esta titulado así. Besos!!!

Bye Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!

●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:

●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:


	31. En las Mañanas

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En las Mañanas

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La mañana siguiente, Ron fue despertado por alguien sacudiéndolo.

"Ron. Ron, despierta. Tienes que ver esto."

Ron abrió los ojos para encontrar a Hermione viéndolo, sus ojos brillando de emoción. Ella puso un dedo en su boca en señal de silencio.

"Shh… es un poco temprano. Tus compañeros de cuarto están dormidos, pero ven." Ella dijo, jalándolo de las manos para ayudarlo a pararse y guiándolo fuera del cuarto.

"¿Mione que esta pasando?" le pregunto medio dormido. Hermione solo le dirigió una mirada de emoción y volvió a señalar que guardara silencio a la vez que lo guiaba hacia la sala común. Al pie de las escaleras, ella bajo la velocidad y lo llevo alrededor del sillón para que viera mejor. Una sonrisa se formo sobre el rostro de Ron.

En el sillón, estaban acostados Harry y Ginny, los dos profundamente dormidos y aparentemente muy felices. Ginny había descansado su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry que bajaba y subía con su respiración. Su brazo alrededor de él, mientras que el tenia el suyo alrededor de ella sobre su espalda. Harry todavía tenía sus lentes puestos, pero estos estaban algo chuecos. La cobija que Harry había traído los cubría a ambos.

"¿Cuándo paso esto?" Ron susurro.

"Supongo que anoche, aunque estoy segura que nada paso todavía. Creo que es mas bien es que se quedaron dormidos en una posición comprometedora. ¿Recuerdas lo de la enfermería?" ella le dijo alegre, recordando como ella había despertado acurrucada con Ron.

"Pero nosotros nos gustábamos en secreto. No es como si te hubieras quedado dormida con Neville o algo así."

"Exactamente. ¿No es lindo?" ella pregunto, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Ron, quien puso su brazo alrededor de ella, el par viendo hacia los que estaban en el sillón.

Ron ladeo un poco la cabeza. "Si, aun que creo que Ginny puede estar babeando un poco Harry." Dijo divertido. Hermione solo rió en voz baja.

"Ve a pedirle a Colin su cámara." Ella le susurro. Ron solo rió con maldad.

"Eres brillante." Le dijo, dándole un beso antes de subir por las escaleras.

Ron fue rápidamente hacia el dormitorio de Colin, para obtener su consentimiento de usar la cámara. Después se dirigió al dormitorio de los de séptimo año y entro silenciosamente.

"Fred. George." Murmuro, sacudiéndolos.

"¿Qu'?" Fred dijo entre sueños.

"¿Ron?" George pregunto confundido.

Ron les señalo que guardaran silencio y que lo siguieran. Ellos estaban un poco desconcertados, pero lo hicieron.

Cuando llegaron abajo, Fred y George sonrieron simultáneamente.

"Genial." Ellos dijeron en unísono ante lo que veían.

Ron empezó a tomar unas cuantas fotos.

"¿Creen que debamos mandarle unas a mamá?" el pregunto con maldad. Todos los Weasleys rieron levemente, sabiendo cual seria la reacción de su madre.

"Tendría la boda preparada para cuando llegaran a King's Cross." Fred rió.

"Vean cuan feliz luce Ginny." George comento.

"¿Se ven bien juntos, no?" Ron dijo sonriendo. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Fred frunció el ceño de repente. "¿Estas seguro de que ella no lo drogo?" pregunto bromeando en tono de sospecha.

"Los chicos Weasleys son terribles. Todos ustedes." Hermione comento con una sonrisa. "Ahora váyanse antes de que los despierten y arruinen todo. Todavía tienen unas cuantas horas mas antes de que la gente empiece a bajar, así es que déjenlos tener aun que sea eso. Si despiertan y los ven, se arruinara todo."

Los tres chicos se fueron prácticamente volando de vuelta a sus dormitorios.

"¿Gin estaba babeando sobre Harry?" Fred pregunto cuando subían.

Hermione solo se les quedo viendo, causando que cesaran de reír y subieran más rápido.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

Una hora más tarde, los dos seguían dormidos en el sillón. El resto de los alumnos en Griffindor comenzaban a despertar y Hermione les dio permiso a los Weasleys de despertar al par antes de que los demás bajaran a la sala común.

"No sean muy duros." Ella les advirtió. "Se que ustedes no quieren arruinarles esto, así es que no sean muy duros."

"¡Claro Hermione!" Fred dijo poniendo sus manos en su corazón.

Hermione suspiro y se sentó en una de las sillas murmurando acerca de los chicos.

"Ok, ahora todos tienen que poner caras serias. Traten de lucir furiosos." Fred ordeno.

Los chicos rieron un poco antes de tomar un poco de aire para calmarse y poner expresión de enojo sobre sus rostros. Ellos habían ensayado una media hora antes para perfeccionar esa mirada. Fred recogió un libro y lo arrojo contra la mesa junto a ellos, causando que los dos despertaran sobresaltados.

Harry trato de sentarse, pero se dio cuenta de que algo lo detenía. Miro hacia abajo para encontrarse con los ojos de Ginny, quien estaba todavía sobre él. Los voltearon hacia un lado para encontrarse con tres Weasleys furiosos. Ginny se levanto rápidamente separándose de inmediato de Harry.

Fred agarro a Harry del cuello del pijama y lo puso de pie.

"¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo con mi hermana?" le grito. Harry estaba aterrado y veía de Ron a George y de nuevo a Fred, todos parecían furiosos.

"¡Nada lo juro!" el respondió nervioso.

"¿Fred, que demonios haces?" Ginny le grito.

"Harry, debí haberte advertido, pero si tocas a nuestra hermana, tendremos que lastimarte." Ron dijo fríamente.

"¡Déjenlo en paz!" Ginny grito de nuevo. Cuando Fred no mostró signos de soltar a Harry, Ginny brinco del sillón hacia su espalda, causando que los dos y Harry cayeran al piso. Ron y George corrieron a ayudarlos, riendo histéricamente todo el tiempo.

"Gin, solo estábamos bro…" Ron empezó a decir, pero no termino ya que su hermanita lo había pateado, ocasionando que cayera en la pelea entre Ginny y Fred.

George reía demasiado como para poder hacer. Fred trataba de bloquear los pequeños puños de su hermana, mientras reía hasta las lágrimas, olvidándose que todavía tenía agarrado el pijama de Harry, quien trataba de liberarse. Ron trataba de alejar a Ginny de Fred, pero con dificultad podía respirar de tanto reír mucho menos hacer algo más.

"¡Gin… estábamos," Ron pauso para respirar, "… solamente… bromeando!"

Ginny de repente se dio cuenta que sus hermanos se estaban riendo y golpeo a Fred en un brazo.

"¡Huí son todos horribles! ¡Haber si les doy algo de Navidad!"

Ella se paro y tiro de nuevo a Ron, que se tambaleaba de risa, mandándolo hasta donde estaba Fred. George se dejo caer al suelo de la risa.

"¡Ah Ron, quítate!" Fred le grito, empujando a su hermano.

"Fred… creo que ya puedes soltar a Harry." Ron dijo entre risas.

Fred soltó de inmediato a Harry.

Ginny le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

"Lo siento compañero, pero esa era una oportunidad que no podíamos dejar pasar." Fred dijo sonriendo alegre.

"¡La cara que pusiste!" George le dijo, apuntando a Harry, e imito la cara de terror que Harry había puesto. Los tres hermanos se carcajearon de tan solo recordarlo. Incluso Harry y Ginny sonrieron.

"Que mal que no fotografiamos eso." Ron dijo con lamento ya que se calmo, secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"A caso creían que iba a dejar que eso pasara sin ninguna prueba." Hermione dijo, levantándose del sillón donde estaba. Todos miraron la cámara que tenia en sus manos.

"¡Digan Whiskey!" ella dijo, tomando otra foto de todos.

Ginny y Harry se miraron a los ojos claramente diciendo '¡destruye la evidencia!' Harry fue tras Hermione de inmediato, quien dio un grito para después salir corriendo por un lado del sillón. Ginny por ese lado, pero fue detenía a la mitad del camino por Fred, quien la levanto hasta su hombro.

"¡Bájame, Fred!" le grito, golpeando su espalda. El solo giro, causando que ella se agarrara muy fuerte para no caerse.

Mientras tanto, Harry casi alcanzaba a Hermione, cuando ella se escondió detrás de Ron quien levanto las manos para detener a Harry. Todos reían mientras Harry trataba de pasar a Ron.

"¡Te derribare Weasley!" Harry dijo riendo.

"No lo creo Potter. ¡Esas fotos serán publicadas por todo el Gran Salón!"

"¡Y por tu mal comportamiento, enviare las de ustedes dos durmiendo juntos directamente a la Sra. Weasley!" Hermione grito detrás de Ron.

"¡No mándaselas a Cho!" Ron grito alegre.

"¡Hermione, yo te mato!" Ginny grito entre risas. Fred giro a Ginny de nuevo, ocasionando que gritara. "¡Fred!" ella dijo, "¡Me estas mareando!"

"¡Vomita en el, Gin!" Harry le sugirió. Ron vio hacia donde estaba su hermana haber si en verdad vomitaba y Harry uso esta distracción para pasarlo. Se lanzo para agarrar a Hermione pero fue tlaqueado por George. "Ginny," le llamo, "Dime algo vergonzoso de George." Levanto las manos a la vez que Ron y George lo golpeaban con almohadas.

"Er… una vez cuando papá estaba en dando una fiesta de navidad para el Ministerio, ¡corrió desnudo por la habitación! ¡Ahh! ¡Detente Fred!"

Todos rieron histéricamente. George miro a todos fijamente y continúo golpeando a Harry con la almohada.

"¿Cuándo fue eso?" Harry dijo mientras agarraba un poco de aire, ya que le faltaba de reír tan fuerte.

"¡El verano pasado!" Fred grito.

"¡Tenia cuatro mentirosos!" George grito defendiéndose.

"¡Oh bien, estaba buscando una buena historia para contarle a Kota!" Harry dijo en broma.

"¡No lo harías!" George lo miro boquiabierto.

"¡Bueno, si a menos que te conviertas en mi guardaespaldas!" Harry ofreció. George pauso pensativo y luego se volteo lanzando la almohada, para golpear a Ron en el estomago.

"¡Hey!" Ron le grito.

"¡Es un trato, Harry! ¡En lugar de eso, puedes contarle de la vez en que pelee contra un dragón montado sobre una escoba enfrente de toda la escuela!"

"¡Ese no fuiste tu, tonto, fue Harry!" Ron le corrigió a la vez que intentaba golpearlo de regreso.

"Detalles, pequeñísimos detalles hermanito." George lo dijo sin darle importancia, forzando a Ron a que se alejara de Harry. Harry se puso de pie pero no había señal de Hermione. Cuando ella reapareció desde el dormitorio de las chicas, anuncio que la cámara estaba bien escondida. Comenzó a ir hacia ella cuando alguien se aclaro la garganta. Todos se paralizaron y miraron hacia arriba, encontrándose prácticamente con todos los chicos de la torre de Griffindor observándolos. Colin Creevey traía otra cámara y estaba tomando fotos de todos. Las chicas también comenzaron a bajar desde sus dormitorios, deteniéndose al final de las escaleras con caras disgustadas.

"Algunos de nosotros _si_ intentamos dormir." Lee Johnson dijo enojado.

"¡Si, es sábado con un demonio!" Dean se quejo.

"Er, lo sentimos." Murmuraron todos. Fred bajo a Ginny y los gemelos hicieron una reverencia dramáticamente. Todos comenzaron a regresar a sus dormitorios. George y Ron recogieron las almohadas y las pusieron en el sillón. Y Ron le devolvió la cobija a Harry con una sonrisa.

"¿Y se divirtieron anoche?" pregunto en un tono travieso.

"Oh cállate Ron, no hicimos nada." Ginny dijo girando los ojos. "Solo somos amigos."

"Así es." Dijo Harry enfatizándolo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

"Oh entonces solo se encontraron aquí en la sala común a media noche."George dijo sarcásticamente.

"Entonces es por eso que anoche estabas tan nervioso, Har." Ron bromeo.

"No." Harry le respondió con irritación.

"¿Entonces que hacían aquí anoche acurrucados en el sillón?" Fred pregunto.

Harry y Ginny se miraron y suspiraron en resignación.

"La niña fantasma." Dijeron en unísono.

"¿Se refieren a Myrtle la llorona? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver en todo esto?" pregunto Ron.

"No ella, el fantasma de la niña demonio." Harry dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"La que mato a muchas personas horriblemente, que se esconde en rincones oscuros y esas cosas, esperando que las personas se volteen para luego atacarlos hasta la muerte y al final colgarlos de los abanicos de techo." Ginny aclaro.

"Si, si son afortunados, los matara rápido. Las torturas son horribles." Harry dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ella ataca en la oscuridad así que decidimos venir hasta la chimenea para tener un poco de luz."

"Nos imaginamos que ustedes podían defenderse de ella."

Los chicos Weasley se veían muy asustados ahora. Hermione solo reía en silencio.

"¿Que?" Ron dijo en voz aguda.

"Oh, miren que hora es, mejor nos vamos a arreglarnos." Ginny dijo y subió por la escalera de las chicas. Hermione fue detrás de ella rápidamente, sin duda nada mas para oír los detalles exactos de cómo le había ido esa noche.

"Oh no se preocupen chicos, ella solo sale en la noche." Harry dijo antes de que el también subiera pero por la escalera de los chicos.

"Espera Harry ¿de que es lo que estaban hablando?"

"¿Espera, quien nos iba a atacar en la noche hasta matarnos?"

"Lo siento, chicos, pero en serio tengo que irme. Diré algo bueno de ti cuando le escriba ahora a Kota, George." Le grito Harry antes de irse.

"¡Gracias, Harry! ¡Eres el mejor!" George le respondió.

"¿Espera, quien nos iba a atacar hasta matarnos?" Ron pregunto.

Harry solo rió y fue a tomar un baño.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

Junio llego rápidamente. Ron despertó esa mañana temiendo la llegada de ese día. Sentía un mal presentimiento, sabiendo que se suponía que su mejor amigo iba a morir antes de que terminara el mes. Era suficiente con tratar de enfocarse en los T.I.M.O.S. sin tener que estarse recordando cuanto tiempo le quedaba para estar con su amigo. Sirius había estado visitando a Harry mas seguido. Se le había visto a la Profesora McGonagall observar a su estudiante con lágrimas en los ojos. Ron incluso podía jurar que había visto a Snape mirarlo con simpatía. Fuera lo que fuera, el lo tomaba como un mal signo. Todos estos eran signos de que no había más esperanza y que el final estaba cerca.

Ron fue a despertar a Harry, algo que hacia casi todas las mañanas ya que Harry estaba demasiado cansado todo el tiempo.

"Oi compañero, es hora de despertarse." Le llamo, retirando las cortinas. Harry estaba recostado de lado, dándole la espalda a Ron. No dio signos de respuesta así que Ron lo sacudió con gentileza.

"Mmm… dejam'e Ron." El murmuro con voz temblorosa. Su cuerpo se sacudió dolorosamente a la vez que tocio repetidamente. Ron hizo una mueca de simpatía. Volviendo a sacudir el hombro de Harry.

"Lo siento, Harry, pero es día de escuela."

"Por favor Ron, no." El se quejo tembloroso. Ron suspiro y comenzó a voltear a Harry hacia el, acostándolo contra su espalda.

"Harry, lo siento pero tienes que…" Ron no termino de decir, ya que se quedo boquiabierto ante lo que vio.

El lugar de la almohada en donde Harry había estado acostado estaba cubierto de sangre. Todavía quedaban unas cuantas gotas saliendo de su boca. Ron miro hacia abajo y vio que el final de las mangas del pijama de Harry estaban empapadas de rojo, ya que como siempre, Harry había estado tosiendo sobre ellas. Había manchas de sangre sobre toda la camisa donde había tosido o donde habían rosado sus mangas. Incluso había un poco sobre el pelo de Harry, de la parte en donde había estado su cabeza contra la almohada llena de sangre. Cuando la mano de Ron se detuvo en el hombro de Harry, pudo sentir como temblaba. Su cara estaba cubierta de sudor, y se podía ver claramente su sufrimiento.

"Oh Merlín." El dijo asustado.

Harry hizo el esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos. Estos estaban llenos de dolor.

"En verdad no me siento bien." El dijo justificándose, y tragando saliva con dificultad. Se sentó de repente sobre la cama, agarrándose la cabeza la cual punzaba dolorosamente.

"¿Harry?" Ron pregunto, preocupado.

"Creo que voy a vomitar." Dijo levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

Ron rodeo la cama yendo tras Harry. A mitad del camino, las piernas de Harry dejaron de responderle y Ron tuvo que agarrarlo antes de que cayera, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Harry y bajándolo hasta quedar hincado. Ayudo a Harry a recargarse contra una pared y corrió para agarrar un bote de basura. Se lo dio a su amigo quien comenzó inmediatamente a vomitar violentamente. Ron agarro una cobija y la puso alrededor de Harry, masajeando su espalda en señal de apoyo.

A la vez que Harry vomitaba en el bote de basura, Neville llego encontrándose con esa imagen. Cuando vio a Harry, sus ojos se agrandaron.

"Neville, ve por un trapo mojado, rápido." Ron ordeno, sin querer separarse de Harry, especialmente ahora que también empezaba a salir sangre. Neville asintió y salio rápido de la habitación.

Después de que Harry terminara de vaciar todo lo que tenia en su estomago, se recargo contra la pared para recuperar la respiración. Ron agarro una camisa que estaba en la cama de Seamus y se la dio a Harry para que se limpiara la cara. Después de hacerlo, Harry miro lo que estaba sosteniendo.

"No creo que a Seamus le agrade esto." Comento, su voz ronca por tanto toser y vomitar.

"Le enseñara a no dejar sus cosas tiradas." Le dijo Ron.

Neville regreso a la habitación seguido de cerca por Hermione. Ella mordía ansiosamente su labio.

"¡Oh Harry!" ella exclamo, yendo hacia el. "¡Oh dios, estas cubierto de sangre!"

Neville presiono el trapo mojado contra la frente ardiente de Harry. Este solo apretó la quijada tratando de aliviar un poco el punzante dolor de cabeza. Le llego de repente un sensación de vértigo, sintiendo como si se fuera a caer.

"Necesito acostarme." Murmuro, comenzando a hacerlo sobre el suelo.

"Espera Harry, te vamos a llevar hasta la cama ¿ok?" Ron protesto. El y Neville levantaron a Harry y le ayudaron a llegar hasta la cama. Los dos chicos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación cuando sintieron cuanto temblaba Harry a pesar de lo caliente que estaba su piel.

"'Mione, agarra la almohada de mi cama, la de él esta cubierta de sangre." Ron pidió. Hermione rápidamente cambio las dos almohadas a la vez que Ron y Neville lo ayudaban a acostarse.

"No creo que vaya a ir a clases ahora." Harry con voz rasposa.

"¡Claro que no lo harás!" le dijo Hermione quien lo estaba arropando, poniendo las cobijas hasta su barbilla. Neville coloco el trapo húmedo sobre la frente de Harry.

"Enseguida regreso." Les dijo en voz baja a Ron y a Hermione. "Voy a traer a Madame Pomfrey." Saliendo inmediatamente de la habitación.

"¡Ron, dale una de esas pociones que Snape te dio!"

"No, 'Mione, dijo que no lo hiciera si parecía algo peor que simple temperatura a menos que fuera…" no pudo terminar de decirlo, agradeciendo a Merlín que la situación no necesitaba la poción de emergencias que Snape les había dado. Los dos se sentaron en ambos lados de la cama.

"Dinos que podemos hacer por ti, Harry. ¿Qué necesitas?" Hermione le pregunto, compulsivamente retirándole el cabello de la cara.

"Estoy bien chicos, en serios. Solo estoy cansado." Murmuro, sus ojos cerrándose poco a poco.

"Ok, entonces duerme. Todo va a estar bien." Hermione le dijo, pero su rostro reflejaba todo el miedo que sentía.

"Harry no, espera, solo aguanta despierto hasta que Madame Pomfrey llegue. ¿Solo mantente despierto hasta entonces, ok? ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso?" le pregunto Ron. No quería que Harry durmiera por si lo necesitaban despierto. Además, recordaba que en la clase de Pociones, que estas eran mas eficientes y rápidas si eran ingeridas en lugar de inyectadas, lo cual ocasiono que tardaran tanto en funcionar la ultima vez.

Harry asintió débilmente. "Tratare, pero no se si podré hacerlo."

"Te hablaremos para mantenerte despierto." Hermione sugirió. Harry acientio ante esto.

"Solo piensa Harry, doce días mas y salimos de vacaciones." Ron casi grito cuando vio que los ojos de Harry se cerraban.

"Si, piensa Harry, no mas Dursleys. ¡Vivirás con Sirius!" Hermione agrego.

"Y mamá ya dijo que tu y 'Mione podían venir a la Madriguera. Vamos a tener un montón de diversión. Experimentaremos con los nuevos trucos de Fred y George, y jugaremos al Quidditch todo el tiempo."

Harry sonrió ante esto, pero sus ojos continuaron cerrados. "Sirius dijo que tenia un estadio de Quidditch." Murmuro, pausando para tomar aire, temblorosamente. "Quizás todos puedan venir a su casa."

"Va a ser tu casa también, a partir de este verano." Hermione le recordó. "Nunca te has referido a la casa de los Dursleys como la tuya, pero ahora puedes hacerlo con la casa de los Black. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?"

Ron miro a Hermione con una ceja levantada. Ella solo se encogió de hombros. Harry sonrió divertido y resoplo ante la idea.

"Muy bien, pueden venia a _mi_ casa este verano." Tan tonto como se sentía diciendo esas palabras, no podía evitar sonreír, al gustarle como sonaban.

De repente, una sensación de nauseas le pego directo en el estomago y al tratar de reprimir las ganas de vomitar, un intenso dolor se apodero de todo su cuerpo. Todas las ventanas de la habitación explotaron con una fuerte onda mágica. Ahogo un grito y se agarro el estomago. El movimiento hizo que su cabeza volviera a sentir como si la estuvieran golpeando con un martillo. Todo su cuerpo se tenso y comenzó a temblar levemente. Una queja de dolor escapo de sus labios.

Ron y Hermione miraron sin poder ayudar como Harry hacia una mueca de dolor y temblaba violentamente, tratando de evitar el dolor. Ron noto preocupado como Harry apretaba sus puños tan fuerte, que temió que se cortara las manos con sus propias uñas. Ron logro separar sus dedos y entrelazarlos con sus manos apretando un poco como signo de apoyo. Miro a su amigo preocupado. Hermione acariciaba su mejilla y murmuraba palabras de consuelo.

Finalmente, el dolor disminuyo ayudándolo a relajarse un poco. Ron sintió como la mano de Harry perdía fuerza. Harry se acostó sobre la almohada, respirando profundamente. Hermione acomodo el trapo mojado sobre su frente.

"¿Harry?" Ron pregunto asustado.

El miro alrededor hacia todos los pedazos de vidrio y cerro sus ojos para concentrarse. Ron y Hermione miraron asombrados como los pedazos de vidrio se levantaban del piso, como si fuera una lluvia pero al revés, y volaban hacia el marco de la ventana, reparándose y formando una ventana de nuevo. Abrió los ojos y miro hacia sus amigos.

"Sigan hablando." Dijo débilmente, temblando violentamente. Hermione agarro otra cobija y la puso sobre el. El le agradeció con una débil sonrisa.

"Er… este verano en tu casa me podrías mostrar ese excelente truco que hiciste en el partido contra los Hufflepuffs. ¡Eso nos hizo ganar el juego!"

Escucharon las campanas sonar, señalando que las clases iban a empezar. Harry frunció el ceño.

"Chicos deberían irse antes de que lleguen tarde. Voy a estar bien." Dijo con duda evidente en la voz.

"De ninguna manera, Harry, no vamos a dejarte. ¡Tu eres mas importante que la escuela!" Hermione insistió. Harry sonrió ante tal cumplido, ya que para Hermione, solo había pocas cosas más importantes que la escuela.

Una vez más, el cuerpo de Harry se tenso, el dolor y las nauseas casi insoportable. Podía sentir la bilis comenzar a subir por la garganta y tuvo que tragar saliva para pararla, irritando mas su ya lastimada garganta. Sintió como Ron apretaba su mano y lo miro a los ojos. Estos estaban llenos de dolor emocional y lagrimas, una mirada de suplica apareció en ellos. Suplicándole a Harry que se pusiera bien, que se curara y volviera a ser el Harry sano del comienzo del año escolar. Desafortunadamente, eso era algo que Harry no podía hacer.

Ron noto que esta vez, incluso cuando estaba más adolorido, Harry no apretaba tan fuerte como antes. Ansiaba que volviera a apretarle la mano fuertemente, ya que sin eso, Ron podía sentir como Harry se debilitaba.

Finalmente, paso el dolor y Madame Pomfrey llego con Neville, sus brazos llenos de pociones. Madame Pomfrey estaba inusualmente de un humor sombrío, simplemente dándole a Harry las pociones necesarias sin comentario alguno. Ella le agradeció a Ron por mantener a Harry despierto.

"Muy bien, Harry, puedes dormir ahora. Esperaremos un poco para saber si necesitamos moverte a la enfermería. Mandare a un elfo domestico para que te vigile en caso de que me necesites y vendré a checarte otra vez en una hora." Ella dijo tranquilizadoramente, desapareciendo las manchas de sangre en las sabanas y en el pijama con un movimiento de su varita. Harry asintió débilmente antes de quedarse dormido.

"Madame Pomfrey, no tiene que llamar a un elfo domestico, yo me quedare con el." Hermione anuncio. No lo estaba pidiendo para ella era un hecho.

"Yo también." Ron dijo.

"Yo igual." Neville asintió.

La medimaga los miro insegura. "No lo se, no se si este bien que falten todos."

"No se preocupe, nuestros profesores entenderán. Además, yo estoy adelantada unos cuantos capítulos y les puedo enseñar las lecciones de ahora a Ron y Neville para que no se queden atrás." Dijo Hermione. Ron y Neville asintieron de inmediato.

La enfermera miro con tristeza sus rostros de preocupación. Para después aceptar.

"Muy bien, entonces avisare a sus profesores." Explico rápidamente las pociones que estaban en la mesita de al lado y ordeno que la llamaran en el momento en que vieran que algo estaba mal. Dirigió una última mirada de preocupación hacia Harry antes de irse.

"Merlín, pobre Harry." Neville dijo en voz baja mirando a su amigo temblar mientras dormía, esperando que la poción para reducir la fiebre empezara a funcionar.

"Odio admitirlo, pero en verdad estoy asustada ahora." Hermione murmuro con voz asustada. "Dijo que lo mas que podía durar es para final del mes, pero podría pasar cualquier día."

"No, Hermione." Ron dijo enojado, temblando ante sus palabras. "Harry es fuerte, lograra llegar hasta final de mes. Posiblemente más. Probablemente celebraremos su próximo cumpleaños."

Hermione y Neville intercambiaron miradas rápidamente.

"Solamente no dejen de creer en el." Ron prácticamente murmuro, mirando la almohada llana de sangre de Harry que Hermione había tirado sobre su cama en su apuro por cambiarla por la otra. "El cuanta con que nosotros no nos demos por vencidos. Si perdemos la esperanza, entonces el también lo hará. Y la esperanza es todo lo que tenemos ahora."

"No dejare de creer en el, Ron. Te lo prometo." Hermione dijo en voz baja.

"Ni yo. Lo juro." Dijo Neville.

"Bien." Ron respondió.

"Bueno, empecemos con la lección." Hermione sugirió con cautela. Para su inmensa sorpresa, Ron y Neville se sentaron frente a ella, sacando sus plumas y pergaminos.

"Si, hagamos eso." Ron dijo en voz baja para no molestar a Harry. Hermione se recupero rápido de su sorpresa y comenzó a enseñarles el próximo capitulo de Historia de la Magia.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

"¿Severus, querías verme?"

Snape levanto la vista de los papeles en que estaba escribiendo furiosamente unas cuantas notas, para encontrar al Director parado en la entrada de su sala. El maestro de pociones estaba rodeado por gruesos libros y páginas y páginas de reseñas, anotaciones, e ingredientes de pociones.

"Albus, por favor toma asiento." Señalo hacia una silla, moviendo los libros que habían estado en ella.

"Debo decir, Severus, este es el peor desorden que e visto en tu habitación." Dijo divertido.

"Entonces has escuchado que Potter y sus amigos no asistieron a clases ahora." Snape dijo, ignorando el comentario anterior de Dumbledore.

"Si, ya hable con Madame Pomfrey. La condición de Harry esta decayendo rápidamente." Dijo con tristeza.

"Bueno, eh estado investigando sobre su enfermedad. El hechizo, el Cáncer en Muggles, casos anteriores en que se uso este hechizo, maldiciones que se han intentado pero que han fallado. Eh estado trabajando en algunas teorías. La magia de Har-Potter se ha incrementado a tal magnitud que, si fuera posible que… er… se desconectara el Cáncer de su energía de vida, es muy probable que su magia empuje el Cáncer fuera de su cuerpo. La pregunta es, claro, como hacerlo sin dañarlo, o mas bien como hacer tal cosa." Dijo frunciendo el ceño en concentración, mirando sus notas y usando sus manos al hablar.

Dumbledore había visto al maestro de pociones hablar con determinación y pasión cada vez que trabajaba en una nueva poción, pero esta intensidad era superior a cualquier cosa que el Director había visto. El Director sonrió levemente al ver al usualmente muy compuesto y meticuloso hombre teniendo dificultad para unir sus pensamientos. En esos momentos el hombre se veía tan natural, tan humano, un lado de el que nunca había visto antes.

"Eh separado algunas pociones que rompen vínculos mágicos similares a este y pienso que con algunos experimentos, podré separar el ingrediente o la combinación de algunos ingredientes que sean efectivos en este caso. Y si lo convino quizás con esta lista," Dijo pasándole la lista de ingredientes a Dumbledore, "puede que me acerque a lo que quiero, aunque no estoy seguro si va a ser seguro beberla. Ni siquiera se si funcionara o cuales van a ser los efectos secundarios. De cualquier forma, Albus, la razón por la que te llame es para pedirte que por las próximas semanas, alguien me cubra en mis clases de primero a cuarto año para poder trabajar en esto. Obviamente tengo que trabajar rápido y mis estudiantes más jóvenes no tienen esperanza alguna. Incluso algunos de los mayores, pero no confió en nadie mas para enseñar las clases avanzadas y con los T.I.M.O.S. para los de quinto año tan cerca, no que la mayoría los vayan a pasar, pero eso es otro punto." Dijo sin parar a respirar ni un momento.

Dumbledore levanto una mano para detenerlo. "Claro que si, buscar a alguien que cubra tus clases. Lo haré yo mismo si no encuentro a alguien, aunque, como ya sabes, pociones definitivamente no es mi fuerte."

Snape resoplo estando de acuerdo con eso.

Dumbledore miro todo el desorden. "Te das cuenta, Severus, que en verdad has llegado a preocuparte por alguien." Le dijo divertido. "Y no de cualquiera, sino de Harry Potter, el hijo de tu viejo enemigo."

Snape solo lo miro enojado. "No es cierto. Solo me intriga la enfermedad y encontrar una enfermedad que la cure. No estoy preocupado por el muchacho. El no significa nada para mi."

"Tus acciones te traicionan, Severus. Puedo verlo en tus ojos." Dijo suspirando. "Es una cosa maravillosa, preocuparse por alguien. Eso nos hace humanos."

"No de alguien que esta a punto de morir." Dijo fríamente. Miro al Director con tristeza sin poderla ocultar por completo. "La vida decepciona, Albus. Si te envuelves emocionalmente, la decepción se transforma en dolor." Su tono cambio cuando se dio cuenta que hablaba de sus sentimientos. "Claro esto es hipotéticamente solamente. Como ya dije, no me importa el muchacho. Yo no me envuelvo emocionalmente con nadie, y especialmente no con una celebridad arrogante."

"Sabes bien que Harry es mejor que eso, Severus." Albus se levanto de la silla y se acomodo la túnica. "Comenzare a buscar a un sustituto para tus clases de inmediato." Asintió hacia el maestro de pociones y se dirigió a la salida. Cuando paso el sofá, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Snape.

"Desearía que me creyeras que los beneficios de preocuparse por alguien supera al riesgo de salir herido, pero solo puedes descubrir esto por ti mismo."

Dicho esto, Dumbledore salio, dejando a Snape reflexionando sus palabras antes de regresar a sus anotaciones. Primero muerto que admitírselo a Albus, pero la esperanza de que Harry se recuperara era lo que mas había deseado en mucho tiempo. Había tratado tanto por no preocuparse por alguien. Como había pasado esto, nunca podría saberlo.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

**AN:** Harry se merece un poco de diversión no un paro cardiaco jeje pobre y no es lindo mi Sevvy aawwww me encanta!!!!!!!!!!!

Este capitulo esta dedicado a todas las personas que adivinaron de que iba a tratarse este capitulo.

**Tatis**

**Camislafann**

**Andrea**

**Aenor Sachiel**

Y claro especialmente a mi bella brujita **Sandri** que me acompaña siempre en todo. Gracias!!!!!

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y no se preocupen si me atraso un poquito, nunca voy a abandonar esta historia. El siguiente capitulo se llama "Los niños perdidos y los T.I.M.O.S." ya saben dedicatoria al que adivine de que se trata el capitulo. Me despido Besos!!!!!!!!!

Bye Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:


	32. Los niños perdidos y TIMOS

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los niños perdidos y T.I.M.O.S.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry despertó un par de veces el resto del día. A pesar de las pociones que le habían dado todavía se sentía muy débil y miserable. Neville, Ron y Hermione se quedaron con el todo el día, avergonzando a Harry al cuidar de él.

"Harry no te sientas avergonzado. Estas enfermo. Tienes todo el derecho de que alguien te cuide por una vez en tu vida." Hermione dijo a la vez que enfriaba la pequeña toalla que Harry tenia puesta sobre su frente.

"No estoy avergonzado." Murmuro.

"¿Entonces por que se pone tu cara roja cada vez que tratamos de ayudarte?" Neville pregunto, levantando una ceja.

"Por que tengo calor." Insistió Harry.

"Ah, no estas tan caliente." Bromeo Hermione, insinuando más bien la apariencia de Harry. Harry solo se sonrojo más mientras que Ron y Neville solo reían.

"¿Puedo quitarme estas estupidas cobijas?" se quejo.

"Solo si tu temperatura sube mucho. El calor es bueno para ti, Har. La razón por la que sube la temperatura de tu cuerpo es por que esta tratando de alcanzar el calor necesario para que la enfermedad que tengas no pueda sobrevivir, para poder matarlo, y ya que tu sistema inmunológico esta muy débil, necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas tener." Ron explico. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" Neville pregunto.

Ron se sonrojo un poco.

"Bueno he estado investigando mucho de medicina últimamente. Eh leído esos libros tantas veces, que yo creo que algo se tenia que pegar." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Además, es un poco interesante."

Harry no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable por todo el trabajo que sus amigos haciendo por ayudarlo. Afortunadamente, Hermione rápidamente previno que la situación se hiciera incomodo y fingió ahogar un grito de sorpresa.

"¡No! No tu Ron Weasley. No puede ser verdad. ¿Tu? ¿Encuentras algo que has leído - en un libro - interesante? ¡Debe ser alguien bajo la poción de Multijugos, no mi Novio!"

"¿Hey, por que tu si puedes llamarme tu novio y yo no puedo decirte novia?" Ron pregunto indignado.

"Por que cuando yo lo digo, no suena como si me refiriera a un objeto sin cerebro. Y no me contradigas." Dijo levantando una mano para evitar que la contradijera.

"Mujeres." Ron dijo exasperado. Neville y Harry asintieron estando de acuerdo.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ------------------------------------

Mas tarde esa noche, Neville salio para su sesión de estudio con Eloise y a explicarle lo que había pasado. Harry todavía seguía con algo de temperatura y, aun que temporalmente despierto, parecía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a dormir. Les habían dicho a sus compañeros de cuarto que el trío estaba enfermo, y que Neville se había quedado para cuidar de ellos, ya que el había insistido en que era demasiado malo actuando como para pretender que estaba enfermo. Hermione y Ron se cambiaron a sus pijamas antes de que las clases se terminaran, para hacerlo mas convincente. Todos les creyeron, asumiendo que una vez mas el trío se había escapado en la noche para tener otra de sus aventuras y probablemente se habían resfriado.

A la hora de la cena, Ron fue hacia las cocinas por algo de comida para el y Hermione, y algo de caldo de pollo para Harry. Los elfos domésticos, especialmente Dobby, fueron de mucha ayuda y Ron considero bajar a la hora de la cena mas seguido. No solo podía conseguir lo que quisiera de comida, sino que también Dobby lo elogiaba todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, al final resulto algo incomodo, así que agarro toda la comida y salio rápido.

Había pasado por el retrato, hacia la desierta sala común, cuando escucho que lo llamaban. Voltio para ver que Fred y George corrían tras el.

"Oy hermanito, escuche que faltaste a clases hoy." Dijo Fred.

"Junto con Harry, Hermione y Neville Longbottom." Añadió George.

"¿Qué esta pasando?"

Cruzaron los brazos simultáneamente, exactamente como lo hacia la Sra. Weasley cuando esperaba una respuesta.

"Er…"

No podía mentirles a sus hermanos sobre algo como esto. Tenía tantas ganas de contarles todo, solo para tener a alguien más, además de Hermione, con quien hablar sobre esto. Pero sabía muy bien que no podía decírselos. No era solo que Harry era el que tenía que decirles, sino que el no podría dar tan terribles noticias. No envidiaba a Harry en el momento en que se sintiera mejor y les tuviera que decir.

"¿Hey, Ron, que pasa?" Fred pregunto preocupado al ver la expresión de angustia de su hermano menor.

"Yo… er… bueno, no es nada. Bueno claro que es que no sea_ nada_. Es algo, pero no puedo… no puedo…" no pudo terminar y pauso para organizar mejor sus emociones. Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

"Ron, dinos que pasa. Tal vez podemos ayudar." George dijo en signo de apoyo, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Ron. Este solo los miro con tristeza.

"Desearía poder hacerlo. Se los prometo, lo sabrán pronto, pero no ahora." Dijo suspirando cansado.

"¿Tiene algo que ver con Harry?" George pregunto muy preocupado.

Ron asintió. "Pero no me pregunten ahora, y vayan a espiarlo o algo así. El se los dirá muy pronto." Les rogó.

"¿Qué tal ahora?" Fred pregunto.

Ron sacudió la cabeza. "El esta un poco enfermo en estos momento." Les dijo tristemente. "Les prometo, que les dirá pronto."

"¿Espera Ron, tiene algo que ver con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?" pregunto Fred con miedo en la voz.

"Por favor, no vayan a ir a otra de sus escapadas para salvar al mundo. Fuero horrible cuando Ginny…" George dejo sin terminar lo que iba a decir. Los sabían muy bien que se refería a lo de la Cámara de los Secretos. "No quiero pasar por eso otra vez, ¿Ok?"

"No tiene… no tiene nada que ver con… él." Dijo con un escalofrió. "Pero por favor, no me pregunten mas, ¿Ok? Lo sabrán pronto." Les prometió.

Los gemelos reluctantemente asintieron.

"Eso esperamos, Ron." George le advirtió.

Este asintió y subió las escaleras rápido mientras que los gemelos iban a cenar.

Ron abrió la puerta silenciosamente, en caso de que Harry estuviera dormido de nuevo, pero se encontró con que seguía despierto, aun que apenas. El y Hermione estaba sentados en la cama recargados contra la cabecera. La cabeza de Harry descansaba en el hombro de Hermione mientras ella le leía.

Levantaron la mirada cuando el entro, dándole unas sonrías antes de regresar sus miradas a las paginas del libro. Harry ni siquiera tenía puestos los lentes, así que Ron se pregunto por que se molestaba en ver las páginas. Hermione continuo leyendo en voz alta la descripción de lo que sonaba a una bruja horrorosa quien obviamente debía de haber sufrido varios accidentes mágicos. Los dos rieron ante la descripción, lo que Ron considero algo rudo, ya que la pobre bruja tenia la mala suerte de tener la piel verde.

Dejo la comida en la mesa de al lado, dándole a Hermione un panecillo y a Harry un termo con caldo de pollo, los dos le agradecieron antes de volver rápidamente a reírse de lo que Hermione estaba leyendo. Ron se sentó al otro lado de Harry en la cama, con un sándwich en la mano, tapándose solo con las cobijas que estaba hasta arriba y sentándose en las otras.

"¿Qué están leyendo?"

"Es un libro de ficción Muggle que mi tía me mando en navidad. Habla de cómo creen los Muggles que se ven las brujas, el estereotipo para ellos. De hacho es algo gracioso."

"Si, ¿sabias que antes de venir a Hogwarts, creía que todas las brujas tenían la nariz grande y muchas verrugas en la cara?" dijo Harry divertido.

"Y las caras verdes, como en el Mago de Oz." Hermione añadió.

"¿Caras verdes y Verrugas?" pregunto incrédulo. Entonces su expresión cambio a pensativa. "De hecho, eso suena algo como mi tía Mildred." Ante esto todos rieron.

"Y los Muggle generalmente piensan que las brujas son malas. Que transforman a la gente en sapos, que comen niños, y que se la llevan haciendo pociones para hacer cosas malas."

"¿Comer niños? Bueno, eso es un lado muy diferente de la población femenina de Hogwarts de la cual estaba muy desinformado." Ron dijo bromeando. "¿Y hacer pociones todo el tiempo? Ya veo por que todos creen que los Muggles están locos. Solo alguien loco pensaría que alguien disfruta hacer pociones. ¿De donde sacan estas cosas?"

"De historias y películas y otras cosas. 'Hansel y Gretel', El Mago de Oz, Películas de Disney, todas esas cosas que hemos visto desde chicos." Harry explico antes de recordar que Ron no tenia ni idea de lo que hablaban.

"¿Hansen y Gretel? ¿Quien?" Ron pregunto muy confundido.

"Muy bien Ron, es hora de un poco de cultura muggle. Hora de los cuentos." ella dijo, cerrando el libro y dejándolo a un lado.

"¡Yay! ¡Hora de los cuentos!" bromeo Ron, mientras Harry aplaudía alegre. Para después reírse todos de esto.

"Así es chicos, es hora de contar un cuento. Primero, tápense bien." Ella dijo con una sonrisa. Los dos rieron y se acostaron con sus cabezas descansando sobre las almohadas. Hermione los tapo hasta el cuello, lo cual era algo difícil ya que Ron estaba sobre la mayoría de las cobijas con que Harry estaba tapado.

"Muy bien, había una vez, hace mucho tiempo, un hermano y una hermana llamados Hansel y Gretel." Ella empezó a contar.

"¿Es Hansel el niño o la niña?" pregunto Ron.

"El niño. Gretel era su hermana. De cualquier forma, un día…"

Cuando termino la historia, la cual solo había sido interrumpida por un grito ahogado de Ron ("¿Iba a COMÉRSELO?") y un comentario de Harry en la parte en que la bruja estaba engordando a Hansel, ("Hmm… suena como Dudley.") y empezó la descripción de la bruja de Blanca nieves y los siete enanos, lo cual debido a la curiosidad de Ron, la llevo a contar toda la historia.

El resto de los chicos llegaron al dormitorio a mitad de una de sus historias, y después de meterse en sus propias camas, comenzaron a escucharlas también. Ella rió y les dijo que les recordaba a los niños perdidos de Peter Pan. Dean y Harry rieron, mientras que los otros no tenían ni idea de lo que ella hablaba. Ella se encogió de hombros y comenzó a contar la historia, sin importar si se desviaba del tema.

Para el tiempo en que termino de contar la del Mago del Oz ("¿Derretirse con agua? Los Muggles son muy raros." Murmuro Seamus antes de bostezar.), todos los chicos, incluyendo a Ron y Harry, se habían quedado dormidos. Hermione apenas estaba despierta y no tenía la energía de volver a su dormitorio. Medio dormida, se metió bajo las cobijas por un lado de Harry y se durmió.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ------------------------------------

La mañana siguiente, los tres despertaron con el brillo de un flash seguido de risas. Los tres gruñeron y se le quedaron viendo con mala cara a Seamus quien tenía la cámara de Colin Creevey y estaba parado al pie de la cama.

"Aww, que tierno, los tres esquivadores de clases estas enfermitos." Dijo como si estuviera chiqueando a un bebe.

"Lo siento chicos, no podía dejar que no hubiera una prueba de que Hermione no solo paso la noche en el dormitorio de los chicos, si no que también se quedo en la cama con dos chicos." Dean añadió.

Hermione volvió a gruñir y les aventó el libro. Ron solo choco su mano con Harry.

"Los veré a los tres en el desayuno." Ellos rieron y dejaron al trío para que terminara de despertarse.

Los tres continuaron acostados en la cama, demasiado a gusto y cansados como para moverse.

"¿Cómo te sientes Harry?" pregunto Hermione casi murmurando ya que todavía estaba medio dormida.

"Mmm… mucho mejor, solo que no estoy bien despierto todavía." Murmuro con una débil sonrisa.

"Me encontré con Fred y George anoche. Querían saber por que faltamos a clases." Ron dijo.

"¿Qué les dijiste?" Harry pregunto, aun que sin importarle tanto como lo hubiera hecho si estuviera bien despierto.

"Les dije que les dirías pronto. En verdad tienes que hacerlo, Har."

"Mm' ok" murmuro.

"¿En serio?"

"Si. Tienes razón. Se los diré."

"Si nos necesitas, aquí estamos." Hermione dijo con simpatía, volteándose en la cama hasta quedar de lado y apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

Harry solo le sonrió. "Gracias 'Mione."

Hubo una larga pausa pero no era nada incomoda.

"Me pregunto que irán a decir tus compañeras de cuarto cuando descubran que pasaste la noche en el dormitorio de los chicos." Harry dijo con una sonrisa.

"Si, 'Mione, deberías… exagerar la historia, por entretenimiento claro." Ron añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Nah, solo les diré que no paso nada. Así es la mejor manera de poner a trabajar a su imaginación." Ella dijo bromeando.

"¿Primero golpeas a Malfoy, y ahora esto? Creo que te estas volviendo peor que yo y Harry. Pronto, _tu_ serás una mala influencia para _nosotros_." Ron comento divertido.

"Bueno, comenzare a se una mala influencia _después_ de los T.I.M.O.S. que empiezan el Lunes. Lo bueno que es Sábado. Podremos estudiar todo el día de hoy y de mañana."

Ron y Harry giraron los ojos y gruñeron.

"Dos semanas de exámenes." Ron se quejo miserablemente. "Eso si que es una tortura."

"Bueno, que es lo que prefieres hacer: ¿tener dos semanas de exámenes o dos semanas de detención con Snape?" Hermione pregunto.

"Muy bien, tu ganas. Prefiero los exámenes cualquier día." Ron admitió miserablemente.

"Ni loco, yo prefiero las detenciones con Snape. Eso es mucho mejor que dos semanas de exámenes." Harry argumento.

"¿Y si fueran dos semanas con Lockhart?" Hermione le volvió a preguntar.

Harry hizo sonidos como si fuera a vomitar. "Los exámenes. Claro que nosotros ya sabemos cual escogerías 'Mione." Bromeo Harry. Hermione frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba.

"¿Qué es lo que dices, Harry? ¿Que escoja entre Lockhart y los exámenes? Eso es como preguntarle si quiere una montón de oro o un montón de diamantes."

"¡Hey, cállense los dos! Ya no me gusta desde se descubrió que no había hecho todas esas cosas que decía."

Ron se aclaro la garganta y espero, pero Hermione solo levanto una ceja.

"¿Qué paso con el hecho de que nos trato de volvernos locos y borrar nuestras memorias?" Ron pregunto exasperado.

"Oh, ¿bueno no puedes culparlo por eso o si?" ella dijo inocentemente. Los dos chicos la miraron con mala cara y decidieron levantarse de una vez. Caminaron con Hermione hacia la Sala común solo para ver si alguna de sus compañeras de cuarto había notado su ausencia la noche anterior, y así fue, la sala común estaba llena de chicas emocionadas y ansiosas por saber donde había estado.

Cuando vieron a Hermione bajando por las escaleras de los chicos con su pijama, todas empezaron a susurrar y reír entre si. Parvati y Lavender corrieron hacia ella y prácticamente la arrastraron hacia la escalera de las chicas, Ginny fue tras ellas.

Ron y Harry rieron y subieron de nuevo para bañarse y vestirse.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ------------------------------------

El fin de semana fue extremadamente agitado, con largas sesiones de estudio con Neville y Eloise. Todos estaban más preocupados por sus estudios que antes, y Harry se aseguro de todos tomaran un descanso cada vez que veía que el estrés era demasiado.

Una vez Eloise se soltó llorando, diciendo que ella nunca entendería Pociones y que la iban a suspender de la escuela por ser tan estupida. Harry y Neville le recordaron gentilmente del A que se había sacado en el examen anterior, lo que le levanto los ánimos. Bajaron a las cocinas y bebieron chocolate caliente con galletas hasta que estuvieron relajados para volver a estudiar Pociones.

Ron y Hermione lo habían arrastrado hasta la enfermería la mañana del sábado, para que Madame Pomfrey lo revisara y le recetara mas pociones para tomarlas diario. Todo el fin de semana, se dio cuenta que se sentía débil constantemente, aun que sorpresivamente, sus poderes se quedaron tan fuertes como siempre. Desafortunadamente, usar esta clase de poder le dejaba sin energía que difícilmente tenía en primer en lugar y por lo tanto se limitaba a usarla. Había perdido el apetito por completo, para mayor preocupación de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, lo que en verdad le preocupaba, era la tarea imposible de decirle a los Weasleys sobre el Cáncer. El sábado en la noche, no pudo encontrar ni a Fred ni a George, y a pesar de que Ginny estaba en la sala común, quería decirles a todos juntos, así que no pudo esa noche. El domingo en la noche, los encontró a todos, pero estaban rodeados de libros y se veían demasiado estresados. Tenían los EXTASIS los próximos días después de todo. Harry se patio mentalmente por esperar hasta ahora, ya que el estrés de la noticia se añadiría a la de los exámenes. Decidió esperar hasta el próximo fin de semana, así la sorpresa de lo que pensaba decir seria menos para cuando empezaran sus próximos exámenes.

Le dijo a Ron lo que planeaba, quien acepto a regañadientes que Harry tenía razón.

"Ok, siempre y cuando la preocupación por decirles no arruine tus exámenes." Ron dijo.

"No te preocupes, no lo hará." Harry dijo. Los dos sabían que no importaba como saliera en los exámenes, pero ellos nunca lo decían en voz alta.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ------------------------------------

El Lunes llego, trayendo el primer T.I.M.O. con el, el examen escrito de Defensa. Todos estaban muy nerviosos. Neville casi tuvo un ataque de pánico cuando estaba empezando el examen y se dio cuenta que había olvidado su pluma, pero Hermione, quien había traído once solo por si acaso, le presto una.

Cuando el examen estaba frente a él, Harry sintió que sus nervios disminuyeron. Las preguntas eran fácil y el sabia todas las respuestas. Había pensad que las preguntas iba a ser mas engañosas o de cosas que no había aprendido, pero estaba seguro de todas las respuestas. Sabía que era más fácil para él por haber participado en el torneo de los tres magos y toda la preparación que tuvo el año anterior y sus clases extras de defensa este año, y se sentía un poco culpable sobre esta ventaja extra.

El examen práctico del Martes, también fue fácil para Harry. Parecía ser más fácil para el que para todos lo demás alrededor de él, pero todos los hechizos de esta parte del examen estaba seguro que los habían visto en clases.

El Miércoles y el Jueves fueron los exámenes escritos y prácticos de Pociones. Harry agradeció a Merlín por haber ayudado a Neville y a Eloise, ya que hubiera olvidado muchas de las respuestas si no lo hubiera hecho. Después del examen, los dos corrieron hacia el y lo abrazaron, agradeciéndole profundamente.

"El examinador que me hizo el examen dijo que estaba impresionada." Exclamo Neville. "Snape estaba ahí y pareció como si se hubiera tragado una Bludger."

"¡Mi Poción salio perfecta y el me pregunto que haría si quisiera disfrazar su sabor y lo supe! Dije que tenia que añadir piel de Boomslang antes del Knoxwood, y el asintió y dijo 'Muy Bien'." Eloise dijo emocionada.

"¡Ven, sabia que podrían hacerlo chicos!" Harry dijo con el mismo entusiasmo.

Ron llego gruñendo hacia los tres emocionados estudiantes. "¿Por qué no me uní a su grupo de estudio? ¿Por que?" se quejo. "No se que fue lo que salio mal, pero estaba verde al final. Se tiro un poco en la mesa y la hizo brillar. El examinador dijo que invente un nueva cera mágica para madera, pero ya que estaba tratando de hacer un suero de la verdad, estoy arruinado."

Neville le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Bueno, ve el lado bueno, no vas a tener que tomar la clase de Pociones el próximo año." Le recordó.

Pero el humor de Ron no mejoro mucho como ellos esperaban. De hecho, pareció más triste.

Hermione llego con ellos muy alegre. "¿Como creen que les fue chicos? Yo creo que me fue bien. Me salio como tenia que salir, creo."

"Oh Merlín, soy el único que fallo." dijo Ron abatido.

"No sabes si fallaste, Ron. Quizás la poción es para pulir la madera _y_ sirva de suero de la verdad." Harry dijo esperanzado.

"No, solo soy un total idiota."

Hermione inmediatamente cesó su entusiasmo y abrazo a Ron.

"No, no lo eres. ¿Saldría con un idiota? No lo creo. Quizás solo es que no eres bueno en Pociones. Creo que eres mucho mejor en Encantamientos." Le dijo ella.

Ron pareció olvidarse de todos sus errores en Encantamientos de ese año y sonrió. "¿En serio?"

"¡Claro!" ella dijo alegre. "No que no debas estudiar para el examen de Encantamientos la próxima semana. Yo diría que estudiara más para lucirte."

Todos lo chicos giraron los ojos.

"¡Hey, es verdad! ¡Todos deberían de estudiar este fin de semana! No estoy… ¡Hey! Oh cállense mendigos. Obviamente Eloise es mi única amiga aquí, así es que nosotras vamos hacia las cocinas por algo de helado y pastel para celebrar sin ustedes."

Agarro a Eloise del brazo quien estaba riendo, y las dos caminaron hasta las cocinas.

"¿Helado?" pregunto Neville.

"¿Pastel?" dijo Ron.

Y los tres salieron corriendo tras ellas.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ------------------------------------

"Severus."

Snape brinco y dio la vuelta, casi rompiendo un vaso precipitado lleno de acido muy volátil. Y se le quedo viendo de mala gana mientras el Director lo miraba divertido con una ceja levantada.

"Albus, ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer que sorprender a otras personas por detrás?" pregunto, volviendo a su experimento.

"Solo quería ver si has progresado y asegurarme de que estas comiendo. Los elfos domésticos dejaron tu platillo favorito en la sala y vas a tomarte un descanso para comerlo." Dijo sin dudarlo. "Ya se como te pones con tus investigaciones."

Frunciendo el ceño, Snape apago el fuego y dejo el vaso precipitado en la mesa. "No soy un niño Albus." Dijo con indignación. Pero en ese instante su estomago decidió quejarse.

"Y a pesar de eso no puedes alimentarte por ti mismo." Dumbledore le respondió con una sonrisa. Puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros del maestro de Pociones, sabiendo muy bien que solo el podía hacer tal cosa, y guió hasta la sala.

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa y Snape levanto una ceja al ver el festín que estaba frente a él.

"Exageras, Albus."

"Exagerar es mucho mas interesante. Te permite ser mas libre, ¿no lo crees?" dijo pensativo. Snape simplemente levanto una ceja como respuesta, sin saber muy bien a lo que supuestamente debería estar de acuerdo. "¿Y como va la investigación?" pregunto Dumbledore, cortando sus chuletas de puerco.

"Bueno, creo que descubrí como aislar el Cáncer y removerlo, pero no sin dañar la energía de vida. Sin embargo creo que estoy en buen camino. Pero todo es en teoría y seria muy difícil hacer pruebas." Explico frunciendo el ceño. "Por cierto, ¿a quien contrataste para que me remplazara en las clases de la ultima semana?"

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron divertidos. "Bueno, yo di unas cuantas, cuando Sirius estaba ocupado arreglando la casa para que quedara lista para el verano. Ahí mucho trabajo por hacer ya que nadie a vivido en ella por tanto tiempo y el necesita preparar la habitación de Harry."

Snape palideció. "¿Sirius Black? ¿Tú contrataste a ese – ese _hombre_ para que enseñara en mi clase de pociones? ¿Estas loco? Probablemente les enseño como cambiar el color del cabello de las personas a varios colores diferentes o alguna otra de sus horribles bromas. Oh no. Por favor dime que mi salón se encuentra entero. Oh bendito Merlín." Dijo horrorizado.

"Severus, aunque los talentos de Sirius no se igualan a los tuyos, debes de admitir que es muy competente en el tema. Es solo que el encuentra diferentes maneras de disfrutar las Pociones." El hombre mayor le dijo con calma.

"Tales alegrías como explotar cosas y hacer miserable a la gente." Murmuro, picando la comida furiosamente con el tenedor.

"Creo recordar algunas pociones que hiciste de estudiante con efectos muy interesantes también." Le comento Dumbledore divertido.

"No se de lo que estas hablando." Snape dijo, tratando de esconder su sonrisa.

Hubo una larga pausa.

"¿Severus, crees que es posible salvar a Harry?" Dumbledore le pregunto con seriedad.

Snape suspiro. "No lo se Albus. Si puedo hacer que esta poción funcione, podría ser. Estoy trabajando tan rápido como puedo. Mientras mas aguante, más oportunidades tenemos de salvarlo. Claro, incluso si lo hago, su sistema inmunológico quedaría muy dañado, pero podrá vivir con eso."

"Bueno eso es mas esperanza de la que tenemos." El sonrió divertido y Severus sabía lo que seguía a continuación. "Sabes Severus…"

"Albus, ni siquiera empieces." Le advirtió.

"¿Empezar que?"

"Empezar a decirme que es obvio que me preocupa el chico y que eso es bueno para mi y que debo de dejar de ser un solitario, gruñón, y aislado bastardo y empezar a extender mi mano hacia los demás y todas esas porquerías con las que tratas de llenarme." Dijo exasperado.

"De hecho, iba a decir que deberías de probar el puré de papa, pero me alegra que empieces a admitir todo esto." Dijo Dumbledore con brillo en sus ojos.

Snape parecía lanzar cuchillos con la mirada hacia el.

"No me importa el muchacho. Solo estoy tratando de encontrar la cura como un pequeño proyecto. Es un Reto." Le respondió, como si fuera lo mas lógico.

"Entonces creo que no te importara oír lo que Poppy me dijo sobre su estado de salud." Dumbledore le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, tomando otro bocado de puré de papa.

"No, no me importa." Snape dijo con indiferencia. Hubo una larga pausa en la que parecía como si el tuviera una batalla interna. Finalmente, levanto la mirada en signo de derrota. "¿Bien, que es lo que dijo?"

"Bueno, si no te importa, no quisiera aburrirte con detalles."

"Albus," Snape dijo como advertencia, "deja de estar manipulándome y solo dímelo."

Dumbledore rió un poco antes de suspirar con tristeza. "Empieza a tener que tomar pociones diarias y ella teme que eso tenga que incrementar. Ella dice que su sistema inmunológico esta empezando a perder la batalla contra la enfermedad, y que su salud pronto comenzara a declinar más rápido. Ella no cree que tenga mucho tiempo, incluso si sigue tomando todas esas pociones."

Snape negó con su cabeza y dejo caer su tenedor. "No es justo, Albus. Sabes, escuche al chico Weasley decir que Potter me había defendido de sus amigos. Me defendió. Nadie – nadie hace eso, excepto tu. Después de todo lo que le e hecho… ¿Es este su castigo o algo así? ¿Es este mi castigo? Es tan ridículamente injusto." Dijo enojado.

Dumbledore suspiro. "Desearía que no fuera así, pero la vida tiene sus giros desafortunados. Algunas veces lo malo prevalece y las mejores personas son las que tienen los peores destinos. En el caso de Harry, su bondad lo llevo hasta este horrible desastre."

"Fue su decisión hacer esto, pero fueron nuestros fallos. Nosotros lo condicionamos para que creyera que su destino era vencer al Señor Oscuro. Es solo un chico. No debió de haber creído que era su destino morir, ya que debió de parecerle que era imposible ganar. Quizás tenia razón." Snape dijo con enojo.

"No depende de nosotros decidir el destino de las personas. Todavía ahí tiempo, y gracias a ti, todavía ahí esperanza."

Snape suspiro y se recargo en su silla. "Entonces creo que depende de mi. Todo esto esta sobre mis hombros ahora."

"Severus, estas haciendo mucho mas de lo que esperaba se pudiera hacer. Si esto funciona o no, tú seguirás siendo un hijo para mí. ¿Entiendes esto?" le pregunto Dumbledore seriamente.

"Oh diablos. Aquí viene el sentimentalismo…" Snape empezó girando los ojos.

"Severus, lo digo en serio. Quiero que entiendas esto. Recientemente descubrí lo que podía pasar cuando alguien no cree que otra persona lo ame. No sabría lo que yo haría si ese fueras tu." Le dijo sinceramente.

Snape miro torpemente hacia el hombre mayor. "Lo entiendo, Albus. Gracias."

Dumbledore le dirigió una sonrisa triste. "Mejor me voy." Dijo, levantándose y desapareciendo los platos con un movimiento de manos. "Quiero que empieces a cuidarte mas. Eso significa comer y dormir como un humano lo hace. Vendré a checarte, y no quiero ver ojeras ni escuchar gruñidos de estomago." Dijo duramente. "Cuídate."

"Tu también." Snape dijo. Dumbledore desapareció a través de la puerta, dejando a un pensativo Snape detrás.

El maestro de Pociones llamo a un elfo domestico para que limpiara la comida que había quedado y regreso a trabajar en sus experimentos, por alguna razón, con mas determinación que antes.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ------------------------------------

AN: Por fin!!!!!!!!!!!

Estuve todo el día de ayer traduciendo y aquí lo tienen. Por cierto hoy en cumple de mi hermano. Muchas Felicidades!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y muchas gracias por los reviews:

**Herminione**, gracias por escribirme tantos reviews y claro que voy a seguir todas mis historias pero quería concentrarme en esta que es la mas avanzada y así después ocuparme también de las otras. Espero que eso responda tu pregunta y la de varios. Por cierto me gusto mucho el Summary de tu fic espero poder leerlo esta semana.

**Sarhaliene**, gracias por el review y claro que lo continuare. (Lee la respuesta anterior para más detalles.)

**Andrea**, bien le atinaste a la parte de los TIMOS aun que eso de adivinación no se bien talvez en el próximo salga.

**Ninpha**, a mi también me encanto la escena Harry y Ginny. No la investigación de Snape es aparte del plan de Harry. Este ni siquiera sabe de ella.

**Karin Mathews**, lo se es una tras otra con el, el pobre.

**Camislafann**, si quedan unos cuantos. Pero no te preocupes que ahí pilón con una pequeña continuación.

**Sandry**, si tramposa como tu ya sabes lo que va a pasar, pero lo importante es que me sigues acompañando. Muchas Gracias mi bella brujita!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kaixo**, bien!!! Le atinaste a lo de los TIMOS. Felicidades!!!!!!!!!!! Y gracias por el Review.

**Ross snape**, gracias por el review, si en verdad da ternura esas escenas.

**Tatis**, sorry por los días, se me a dificultado un poco actualizar cada semana, pero aquí esta este capitulo espero lo disfrutes.

**VICKY**, ya veremos, eso lo tienes que averiguar al final. Claro le atinaste!!!!!!

**EyvieHP**, mi Sevvy es un amor, pero quien sabe si pueda hacer algo esta vez tendrás que seguir leyendo !

Bien me despido, son la una de la mañana y tengo escuela así es que me voy a dormir. Por cierto el titulo del siguiente es: 'Un descanso bien merecido'. Ya saben que hay para el que le atine. Besos!!!!!!!!!!!

, Bye Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!

●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:


	33. Un descanso bien merecido

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un descanso bien merecido

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Finalmente, era viernes, el día en que había prometido decirle al resto de los Weasleys acerca de su Cáncer. Ese día tenían el examen de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, el cual era un examen escrito. Y por primera vez, Harry vio que lo que enseñaba Hagrid no eran puras cosas sin sentido, acerca de cosas que pensaban eran interesantes, sino que los estaba en verdad preparando para los T.I.M.O.S. Casi rió cuando leyó la pregunta: ¿Cómo se debe acercar a un Hipogrifo y que causa que se enoje?

No avanzo mucho en el examen, cuando comenzó a sentirse enfermo. Por suerte, el Profesor Lupin era uno de los supervisores en el examen y había notado los temblores y las muecas de dolor en el rostro de Harry, y supo enseguida lo que sucedía.

Se acerco e hincó por un lado de Harry. "Harry, déjame llevarte hacia la enfermería, ¿Ok? El examen no es importante. Hagrid sabe muy bien que eres un buen estudiante."

Harry empezó a protestar, pero al sentirse mareado recordó que no quería desmayarse delante de todos sus compañeros de quinto año. Asintió y metió su pluma en su bolsillo. Lupin lo guió hasta afuera, entregando el examen cuando pasaban. Muchos estudiantes los vieron con curiosidad, pero volvieron a sus exámenes rápidamente ya que se les acababa el tiempo. Los amigos de Harry lo miraron preocupados, pero el solo les sonrió queriendo mostrar que todo estaba bien antes de salir del salón.

Lupin llevo a Harry hasta la enfermería, pero Madame Pomfrey simplemente no sabia que mas hacer. Harry ya había tomado la poción para reducir la temperatura, pero su sistema inmunológico estaba fallando y sin su ayuda, las pociones no eran tan efectivas como antes.

"¿No hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarlo?" Lupin pregunto, viendo a Harry con simpatía cuando este se acostó en su usual cama en la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey le dirigió una fría mirada.

"Remus, si supiera que hacer, ¿no crees que lo estaría haciendo? Ya le hemos dado todas las pociones posibles y yo no soy una experta en su enfermedad. Si quieres ayudar, llama a Severus. Puedes usar la chimenea de mi oficina." Dijo con voz duro. Remus fue hacia la oficina para cumplir con sus órdenes. Ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Harry. Su expresión se suavizó cuando el le sonrió débilmente. "¿Te tomaste todas tus pociones esta mañana, verdad cariño?"

"Mmm hmm." Murmuro, asintiendo débilmente. "Habían estado trabajando bien hasta ahora. Debo de estar empeorando." Dijo casualmente, pero Madame Pomfrey podía ver fácilmente el miedo en su rostro y eso le rompió el corazón. Desafortunadamente, ella no podía encontrar algo que decir para consolarlo.

"Lo siento, cariño. Desearía saber más de esto, Harry, para poder ayudarte. El Profesor Snape con suerte vendrá pronto, el puede tener alguna respuesta acerca de las pociones."

"No se disculpe, Madame Pomfrey. Cuando hice esto sabía muy bien como iba a ser. Si no hubiera sido por usted tendría que soportar mucho mas dolor."

Ella enfrió una pequeña toalla que traía y se la puso en la frente. Harry murmuro unas gracias, sintiéndose todavía avergonzado por que lo atendieran. Madame Pomfrey noto la mirada de Harry, era como si debatiera si preguntar algo o no.

"¿Harry?" le alentó para que preguntara. El miro hacia sus manos.

"Umm… bueno, solo me preguntaba, honestamente, ¿cree que pueda llegar hasta mi cumpleaños? Digo, se muy bien que dije que tenia hasta Julio, pero con todas las pociones que tomo, puede que sea diferente que como hubiera sido con el Sr. Stenson. Puede ser honesta conmigo. Puedo soportarlo."

La enfermera lo miro tratando de no llorar. Como se veían las cosas, no estaba segura que llegara a Julio.

"Si. Puedes aguantar hasta entonces. Solo tienes que creer que puedes y lo harás."

Harry levanto la vista hacia ella esperanzado. "¿En serio?"

"En serio."

Harry le regalo una enorme sonrisa. "Eso seria genial. Siempre quise tener un cumpleaños de verdad, sabe, con el pastel y las velas y gente cantando la canción." Dijo soñando despierto.

"Y regalos." Ella añadió.

"¿Regalos?" pregunto algo confundido. Entonces sacudió la cabeza. "No, no necesito regalos."

Lupin regreso con Snape justo detrás de él, usando la red Flu desde las mazmorras, y cargado de pociones.

"Acabo de hablar con Sirius. Vendrá a verte esta noche después que termine algunas cosas de la casa. Con el modo en que ha estado trabajando en ella, será un palacio cuando vayas." Lupin dijo bromeando un poco.

"No me quiere decir que es lo que esta haciendo. Dile que no se esfuerce tanto. A mi no me escucha." Dijo divertido.

Otro de los examinadores del examen llego y le dijo a Lupin que lo necesitaban. Se veía reacio a la idea de dejarlo, pero Harry insistió que estaría bien y que no había nada de que preocuparse. Lupin le dijo que se pusiera mejor y entonces salio de la habitación. Mientras tanto, Madame Pomfrey le decía a Snape cual era el problema.

"No se si le puedo dar mas pociones sin arriesgarme a dañarlo, Severus. No se que hacer." Ella explico. El asintió y suspiro pensativo.

"No podemos darle mas poción para bajar la temperatura. Demasiada lo envenenaría." Pauso pensativo, para después empezar a buscar entre los libros de pociones que según Harry vio no venían de la biblioteca. Se detuvo en una página y suspiro, señalando la página. "Podemos intentar con la Poción Aegis. No se cuan efectiva vaya a ser, pero en verdad es la única cosa que se puede hacer. Causara fatiga y posiblemente mareos, así que es mejor que te quedes en cama por el resto de la noche, Potter."

La cara de Harry mostró su tristeza. "¿No hay otra cosa? Ya me siento cansado todo el tiempo, esto solo lo empeorara. No quiero dormir por el resto del tiempo que me queda. Prefiero quedarme como estoy ahorita." Le rogó.

"Potter, si hubiera otra cosa te lo diría, pero esto es lo único en que puedo pensar por el momento. Te ayudara a pelear por un poco mas de tiempo, dándole un descanso a tu sistema inmunológico. Tu cuerpo no puede seguir peleando solo." Snape insistió apáticamente, sin mirar a Harry. Por un momento, Harry podría jurar que noto algo de tristeza en la voz del profesor, pero debió de haberlo imaginado.

"Pero iba a volar con Ron en la noche." Dijo tristemente. "Y Sirius va a venir. No puedo quedarme dormido. ¿No puedo tomarla mañana?"

"Si no te la tomas, de todas formas te desmayaras, Potter. Tus amigos y Padrino lo entenderán, pero necesitas tomarla." Dijo el maestro de pociones con voz fría, yendo hasta sus ingredientes para pociones y escogiendo los que iba a necesitar.

Harry suspiro y vio hacia la ventana, mirando el estadio de Quidditch con añoranza.

"Bueno, cariño, iré a buscar en algunos libros, haber si puedo encontrar algo que te ayude con la perdida de apetito que dices has estado teniendo. Regresare pronto." Madame Pomfrey dijo con gentileza antes de desaparecer hacia su oficina.

Snape comenzó a preparar la poción. Cerraba y abría la boca sin saber que decir y daba gracias por que Harry estuviera volteando hacia el lado contrario. Una parte de él quería empezar una conversación, y la otra parte solo quería seguir siendo el estoico profesor. No sabía siquiera como empezar una conversación con el muchacho. Así que solo se aclaro la garganta y Harry volteo hacia el expectante.

"Vi la poción que hiciste para los T.I.M.O.S. Te calificaran con un Extraordinario." Dijo casualmente.

"¿En serio?"

"Si. El examinador dijo que la habías hecho sin dificultad y que habías respondido la pregunta adicional correctamente. Eso es lo suficientemente bueno para entrar a la clase avanzada de Pociones, la clase más difícil de entrar en toda la escuela. Tus calificaciones en verdad subieron."

Harry le sonrió torpemente. "Gracias Profesor."

"No es un cumplido, es un hecho."

"Er… bien. Hubiera sido genial tomar la clase de pociones del próximo año. Creo que apenas me estaba empezando a gustar." Dijo con tristeza en la voz. Sus ojos sin mirar algo en particular. "Es tan extraño pensar que nunca asistiré a otra clase aquí." Entonces pareció como si regresara a la realidad. "Al menos creo que su clase será mas fácil, sin Malfoy y yo peleando y tratando de hacer explotar el caldero del otro." Dijo con una sonrisa que no se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Snape mezclo la poción frunciendo el ceño. Harry tenía razón. No daría otra clase con Harry Potter en ella. No habría a nadie a quien culpar por cada cosa que saliera mal. A nadie a quien molestar sin misericordia. Nadie a quien mirar en secreto, como lo había hecho desde que se entero de la vida familiar de Harry.

"Potter," dijo con calma, pero sin levantar la mirada de la poción. "a pesar de que pienses otra cosa, nunca desee tu muerte. No te odio y… er… hubieras sido un… er… gran alumno en mi…um… clase avanzada de pociones." Dijo rápidamente, haciendo una mueca antes sus torpes palabras. ¡Había dicho 'er' y 'um'! Como un alumno nervioso de primer año que le resultaba difícil responder una pregunta. Supuso que debía ser que no estaba acostumbrado a dar a alguien un cumplido. No pensaba volver a intentarlo pronto. Era demasiado extraño y vergonzoso.

Hubo una larga pausa a la vez que Harry miraba al maestro de pociones con curiosidad. "Gracias, Profesor. Eso- eso significa mucho." Dijo sinceramente.

Snape hechizo con rapidez la poción para calentarla primero y después enfriarla con otro hechizo.

"No te pongas sentimental conmigo, Potter. Arruinaras mi reputación." Gruño. Harry se le quedo mirando por unos momentos para después reírse.

"Oh si, puedo imaginar el encabezado de periódico: _El Maestro de Pociones es Humano_. ¿Qué haremos?" dijo riendo, por una parte esperando no haberse pasado de la raya, pero por otra parte no le importaba ya. ¿Qué podría hacerle a este punto?

Snape frunció el ceño, pero aguantando las ganas de reír en silencio. "Eso no me gusto nada, Potter." Dijo, pero la diversión que reflejaban sus ojos le dijo a Harry que no lo decía en serio.

"Que novedad." Bromeo Harry. Snape empezó a vaciar algo de poción en un vaso. "Oh no, ahora me va a envenenar." Dijo dramáticamente.

"Ya lo creo, Potter. Esto te transformara lenta y dolorosamente en un Slytherin." Dijo sonriendo, sin poder creer que estuviera bromeando con alguien, especialmente con Harry Potter.

Harry le sonrió. "Sabe, casi fui escogido para Slytherin. El sombrero seleccionador me quería poner ahí."

Snape quedo paralizado mirándolo incrédulo. "¿Tu? ¿El chico dorado de Gryffindor? ¿En Slytherin?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Eso fue lo que dijo."

"¿Entonces por que no entraste a mi casa?" pregunto con curiosidad.

Harry solo sonrió. "Conocí a Malfoy. Dijo que quería estar en Slytherin, así que me imagine que todo seria como el decía. Fue muy fastidioso, así que…"

"Draco no es fastidioso, Potter. Deberías de dejar de juzgarlo tanto." Snape lo interrumpió enojado.

"Bueno, actúa muy mal conmigo y mis amigos." Harry le respondió. "No estoy diciendo que es el mal personificado ni nada de eso, pero actuó muy arrogante y no me agrado." Decidió cambiar de tema. "Como sea, es por eso que le rogué al sombrero seleccionador que me pusiera en su segunda opción."

Snape dejo de fruncir el ceño, recordando lo que había escuchado a lo largo de los años, que Harry tenia razón acerca del comportamiento del rubio. Snape pensó sobre Harry en Slytherin. Estaba algo impresionado, y algo decepcionado. No había considerado a Harry en Slytherin, pero la idea no le parecía tan loca. Secretamente pensó que Harry hubiera sido muy bueno para la casa de Slytherin y para los alumnos en ella.

"Bueno, eso es una de las cosas mas interesantes que e escuchado en mucho tiempo." Dijo, vagamente preguntándose por que el Director nunca le había dicho esto.

"Si, a veces me pregunto cuan diferentes hubieran sido las cosas. Si hubiera tenido los mismos amigos. Si la mismas personas me hubieran odiado." Inconcientemente miro hacia el maestro de pociones ante esto, causando que Snape se sintiera algo culpable.

"Definitivamente las cosas hubieran sido mas interesantes." Comento. Dándole el vaso a Harry. "Bebe esto. No puedes tomar mucho, así que quiero que tomes esto ahora y luego te tomaras el resto, digamos a las cinco en punto. Tiene unos efectos secundarios horribles al principio, pero se irán rápido." Le aseguro al muchacho.

Harry asintió y bebió la poción. Acababa de dejar el vaso en la mesita de al lado cuando un horrible dolor en el estomago le llego. Inmediatamente todo su cuerpo se sintió como si estuviera en fuego y una ola de nauseas lo ataco y pensó que iba a vomitar en ese momento. Gimió patéticamente y respiro con dificultad, tratando de no gritar o llorar de dolor.

Sintió con alivio algo frió contra su frente.

"Todo terminara en un momento. Esta bien. Casi termina." Dijo una voz consoladora.

La nauseas y el dolor disminuyo, dejando a Harry temblando y respirando con dificultad. Abrió los ojos para encontrar la mirada preocupada del profesor Snape, quien inmediatamente regreso a mostrar su mirada de indiferencia cuando Harry lo vio. El maestro de Pociones sostenía una toalla fresca contra su frente.

"Creo que no me gusta mucho esta poción." Murmuro tembloroso.

"¿Has estado comiendo últimamente? ¿Regularmente en todas las comidas?" Snape pregunto. Harry solo sacudió su cabeza.

"No puedo. Solo lo vomito todo." Dijo avergonzado.

"Tu estomago parece estar rechazando las cosas. Por eso tuviste una reacción tan violenta ante los primeros efectos de la poción. No se si podrás aguantarla la próxima vez. Si no puedes, tienes las jeringas que te di, ¿verdad?"

Harry asintió.

"Bien, tendrás que inyectarla, pero asegúrate de estar en un lugar donde puedas recostarte en cuanto la tomes, ya sea por la ingerida oralmente o inyectada. Aun que es mejor que la ingieras, como ya sabes. Creo que es mejor que empiece a darte algo de nutrientes y una poción como suplemento alimenticio, a menos que se me ocurra algo para que tu estomago deje de rechazar la comida." Pauso, notando que los ojos de Harry luchaban por mantenerse abiertos. "¿Bueno, como te sientes ahora?" pregunto ocultando muy bien su preocupación.

"De hecho, mucho mejor. Pero cansado." Dijo decepcionado. "¿No puedo tomar una Poción energizante?"

"No, lo siento pero las dos no se pueden mezclar. Funcionaria al principio, pero solo te dejara exhausto. Te mantendría despierto con energía que no tienes y eso seria contraproducente para tu cuerpo. Necesitas dormir."

Harry suspiro y asintió, tratando de pelear con el sueño.

"Dejare el resto de la poción aquí, ya que debo volver a unas investigaciones que estoy haciendo. Recuerda tomarla mas tarde."

"Ok…" murmuro, cerrando los ojos. Su respiración cambiando cuando quedo dormido, pero seguía temblando un poco todavía. Snape lo tapo con la sabana hasta la barbilla y le quito la toalla húmeda de su frente, limpiando con gentileza su frente con la manga de su túnica.

Se volteo para irse y quedo paralizado. En la puerta, estaba Ron Weasley, quien lo veía asombrado.

"¿Sr. Weasley, no se suponía que estaba en su examen?" pregunto duramente.

"Si, solo que termine antes y el Profesor Lupin me dijo que podía salir y venir a ver a Harry. Er… ¿Cómo esta?" pregunto, entrando algo incomodo a la habitación.

"Esta bien. Va a tener que tomar más pociones ahora. Despertara en una hora." Dijo, algo nervioso por que lo hubieran visto actuando así. Todo pensamiento práctico, como darle instrucciones sobre cuales pociones debía tomar Harry, se fueron de su cabeza a la vez que escapaba de la habitación ante la mirada asombrada del pelirrojo.

Cuando Ron se sentó, Madame Pomfrey regreso cargando algunos libros. Ella casi brinco de sorpresa por verlo ahí.

"Oh Sr. Weasley," dijo riendo nerviosamente, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón. "casi muero del susto."

Le dio una sonrisa como disculpa. "¿Qué es lo que esta hace?" pregunto señalando la poción en la mesa por un lado de Harry.

"Básicamente toma el lugar del sistema inmunológico de Harry por un periodo de tiempo, con suerte dándole un descanso de luchar contra esto por si solo." Ella dijo con tristeza. "Desafortunadamente, se hará inmune a ella rápidamente. Será efectiva por unos días máximo."

Varias voces se escucharon camino hacia la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey recorrió las cortinas de la cama de Harry.

Aparentemente, un grupo de tercer año se había peleado, y venían camino hacia la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey les ordeno a todos los heridos que fueran hacia varias camas y comenzó a darles varias pociones. Ron miro interesado. Ella noto que la veía y le indico que se acercara.

"Ten, cariño, puedes medir unos tres milímetros de esto y dárselo al chico rubio." Ella dijo, dándole la poción.

Ron obedeció y se lo dio al rubio. El muchacho le agradeció y la bebió.

"Madame Pomfrey, como sabe que tienen sin siquiera examinarlos." Le pregunto con curiosidad cuando saco otra poción. Ella levanto la mirada con una expresión de gusto.

"Ven, cariño, te lo mostrare, sígueme y saca tu varita." Ella lo llevo hasta uno de los chicos que hacia muecas de dolor. "Muy bien, di _Seardetrimenta_ al mismo tiempo que pasas la varita enfrente de él." Ella paso su varita por el muchacho como si lo estuviera escaneando. "Y concéntrate en encontrar la herida."

"Erm, ¿podría solo curarme? No quiero que el experimente hechizos conmigo." El chico dijo arrogantemente.

"Oh silencio." Madame Pomfrey le dijo enojada. "Si tu te metes en peleas, yo controlo quien te cura." Volteo hacia Ron suavizando su expresión. "Inténtalo cariño."

"_Seardetrimenta_." Dijo a la vez que pasaba la varita enfrente del muchacho, concentrándose como Madame Pomfrey le había dicho. Pudo sentir inmediatamente que el chico tenia un esguince de muñeca y el estomago lastimado, probablemente por un puñetazo. Le dijo esto a Madame Pomfrey quien sonrió y asintió. "Muy bien, entonces necesitamos algo un Quita-Golpes y algo de Cura-Esguinces, nombres no muy imaginativos, pero hacen muy bien su trabajo." Ron midió algo de poción para los golpes y se la dio al chico.

Después de varios chicos, Ron podía hacer el hechizo con facilidad. Madame Pomfrey dejo que adivinara cuales pociones iba a necesitar y cuanto. Aserto o se acercó mucho la mayoría de las veces. Madame Pomfrey estaba muy entusiasmada por que un estudiante se interesara en medicina.

Ron camino hasta Harry mientras que Madame Pomfrey sacaba a los otros chicos de la enfermería. Levanto la varita y se concentro.

"_Seardetri _– " empezó a decir cuando Madame Pomfrey lo detuvo agarrando su varita y alejándola de Harry. Ella se veía algo asustada.

"Sr. Weasley, no lo intente con Harry."

"¿Que? ¿Por qué no?" pregunto, algo asustado ante la reacción de la enfermera.

"Son cosas personales. Solo prométame que no lo hará, ¿ok?"

"Er… Ok." Dijo, ahora de verdad preguntándose por que no lo dejaba con Harry cuando le había dejado con los otros chicos.

"¿Sr. Weasley, no ha considerado convertirse en Medimago?" ella le pregunto, mucho mas calmada después de que Ron había aceptado no revisar a Harry con el hechizo.

"No. Digo, con el cáncer de Harry eh estado leyendo mucho libros médicos y creo que me interesan y todo eso, pero nunca pensé bien en hacer algo así. Digo, no se si en verdad serviré para eso, ¿sabe?" dijo pensativo, sentándose por un lado de Harry.

"No se de que estas hablando. Si me preguntas parece que tienes madera para esto. El Profesor Snape me dijo que le diste una inyección a Harry y el mismo Harry me dijo que eres bueno midiendo cuanto es lo que necesita tomar de cada poción." Dijo ella emocionada.

"Bueno, eso es con Harry. Pero memorizar cuanto es de cada poción y saber cuales son los síntomas es muy diferente que ser Medimago." insistió.

"Todos deben de comenzar con algo, cariño. Deberías considerarlo. ¿Cuál es tu horario este año?" Ron le dijo todas sus clases. "Tienes que concentrarte particularmente en Pociones y Encantamientos, no dejes Herbología, esa puede ser importante. Salte de Adivinación, esa clase no sirve, y también puedes dejar Historia de la Magia. Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas puede irse o quedarse, pero te la recomiendo si puedes con ella y tus otras clases. Pero concéntrate en las otras, y definitivamente te puedes convertir en un Medimago si quieres."

Ron bajo la mirada triste. "Bueno, ahí va esa opción. Falle totalmente en el T.I.M.O de Pociones y no tengo las mejores calificaciones que digamos. No hay manera de que pueda entrar a esa clase el próximo año. Pero no me importaría dejar Adivinación e Historia de la Magia."

"Bueno, si en verdad te interesa, puedo hablar con el Profesor Snape por ti. Somos buenos amigos y trabajamos bien juntos, así que lo puedo convencer. Pero solo lo recomiendo si en verdad te interesa y si trabajas mucho en esta clase, por que estarás en ella recomendado por mí. ¿Lo pensaras, verdad? Ooh, espera un momento."

Ella fue rápido hacia su oficina y segundos después regreso con un libro muy viejo y usado.

"Puedes verlo si quieras. Esto fue lo que me convenció de dedicarme a la medicina. Habla sobre lo que tienes que hacer en algunos de los trabajos, lo que puedes curar, que es lo que necesitas para lograrlo, y sobre Medimagos Famosos."

"Gracias." Ron tomo el libro y comenzó a hojearlo pensativo.

Madame Pomfrey regreso a su oficina.

Cuando Ron estuvo seguro de que ella no iba a regresar, dejo el libro y se levanto. Tomo su varita y la puso frente a Harry.

"_Seardetrimenta_." Murmuro, concentrándose en donde le dolía a Harry.

No estaba preparado para la sensación casi insoportable de dolor que le llego. ¡A Harry le dolía todo! Podía sentir una fatiga y debilidad insoportable. Pero lo que mas lo horrorizo fue el sentimiento abrumador de que pronto moriría. No sabia que alguien lo podía sentirlo, pero el pudo. Inmediatamente entendió por que Madame Pomfrey no sabia que más hacer y por que tenía que examinarlo con más profundidad. El dolor no era en un lugar específico. Estaba en todo el cuerpo.

Ron tembló violentamente y dejo caer su varita, rompiendo la conexión. Recogió la varita tembloroso y miro a su amigo, quien dormida placidamente. Si Harry se veía tan relajado con todo este dolor, ¿entonces que clase de dolor sentía cuando lo mostraba? ¿Cómo podía soportarlo? Obviamente Harry no decía cuanto dolor sentía todo el tiempo. Ron pensó que iba y venia la mayoría del tiempo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que siempre estaba ahí, solo que Harry ya se había acostumbrado a el.

Poco tiempo después, Harry despertó. Ron le paso los lentes.

"¿Hey, que hora es?" pregunto cansado.

"Como la 1:30. ¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto preocupado.

"Bien. ¿No deberías estar haciendo el examen todavía? ¿Creí que se terminaba hasta las cuatro?" pregunto Harry preocupado.

"Ah, Hagrid entenderá. Y si no lo hace, no necesito entrar a la clase el próximo año. No te preocupes, ¿Ok?" le ordeno duramente, sabiendo bien que Harry ya se empezaba a sentir culpable.

"Si señor." Bromeo Harry.

Ron pausó. "¿Hey Har? Hipotéticamente, no que lo este considerando o algo así, ¿pero crees que seria un buen Medimago? Es solo una estupidez, una idea pasajera, ¿sabes?"

"Creo que serias un fantástico Medimago." Harry dijo apoyándolo.

"Ja ja, no enserio, ¿honestamente que piensas?" dijo preparándose para oírlo.

"Ron, lo digo en serio, ¡Seria genial! En verdad lo creo. Lo hiciste muy bien dándome una inyección y al primer intento, además lo haces genial con todas las estupidas pociones que debo de tomar. En verdad puedo verte como un medimago. ¡Es una idea brillante!" dijo entusiasmado.

Pasaron las próximas horas hablando de cómo Ron se iba a convertir en un famoso Medimago, casi llegando a un superhéroe. Ron silenciosamente deseo que la conversación fuera del futuro de ambos.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ------------------------------------

Esa tarde, Harry y Ron se encontraron con George en la Sala Común.

"¡Oy, ustedes dos! ¿Listos para ir a volar?" pregunto emocionado ya que Harry les había dicho que podían turnarse su Saeta de Fuego, algo que George nunca había hecho.

"Oh si, nada mas vamos por nuestras escobas." Dijo Ron señalando la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio de los chicos.

"Muy bien. Fred dijo que no podía venir. El y Angelina tienen que 'estudiar' un poco." Dijo moviendo las cejas, sugiriendo que estudiar era lo menos que iban a hacer las mentes de Fred y Angelina.

Harry rió mientras que a Ron le dieron escalofríos.

"Demasiada información." Dijo el menor de los dos pelirrojos. "Ahora regresamos."

Los dos corrieron hacia el dormitorio de quinto año y se pusieron rápidamente un suéter. Cuando Harry estaba a punto de agarrar su escoba vio el reloj. Se acercaban las cinco. Vio hacia la poción que había dejado en la mesa al lado de su cama. No se sentía tan mal; definitivamente se sentía bien como para ir a volar. Si tomaba la poción, no podría ir.

Estaré bien. decidió silenciosamente.

"¿Listo Har?" pregunto Ron ansioso.

Harry asintió y con una mirada final hacia la poción, siguió a Ron hacia fuera.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ------------------------------------

Volaron alrededor de dos horas. Harry trataba de enseñarles a hacer el Amago de Wronski, pero decidió darles un descanso por este día cuando George casi se estrello contra el piso de cabeza, y Ron casi golpea uno de los postes. Sacaron las Quaffles de los vestidores de Quidditch y trataron de meter unos goles contra Ron, quien bloqueo casi todo los tiros.

Hicieron unas carreras entre si, cada vez haciéndolo mas difícil: pasando por los postes, alrededor de los árboles, casi tocando el suelo, y cosas así. Casi siempre gano Harry, incluso si alguien más estaba montando su Saeta de Fuego.

Pero Harry se sentía peor cada momento que pasaba. Eran cerca de las siete, dos horas después de que debía haber tomado la poción, y ahora no estaba muy seguro de no necesitarla.

Cuando se les terminaron las ideas de cómo competir, comenzaron a volar lentamente alrededor, platicando solamente. Pero a Harry comenzó a tener punzadas de dolor en su cabeza, pero el solo apretó los dientes cuando no hablaba y presiono sus dedos sobre la sien.

"Muy bien, si pudieras echar a una persona, fantasma o criatura de Hogwarts, ¿Quién seria?" George pregunto volando desde abajo de Ron y Harry, a la vez que volaba haciendo figuras en ocho.

"¿Solo una? Hmm… creo que a Malfoy, aunque abría mas personas de las que no me importaría deshacerme." dijo Ron pensativo, mordiendo una rana de chocolate que encontró en su bolsillo. "Como a Trelawney." Dijo el nombre de la maestra de Adivinación con malicia. Aun que Harry había bloqueado todas sus predicciones de muerte, Ron seguía algo sensible sobre el asunto y se mantenía de mal humor en la clase y después de ella. Incluso la había insultado algunas veces, dejándolo con varias detenciones.

"No, Cho Chang tendría que irse primero. Ella o Filch. Son casi igual de horribles." Harry dijo. "¿Y tu que dices George?" le pregunto mirando hacia abajo.

"Ron Weasley. Hombre, ese niño es fastidioso." Dijo sonriendo. Ron tiro el resto de rana de chocolate hacia George pero fallo. "Filch definitivamente. Si nos deshacemos de él, Fred y yo podríamos recuperar todas las cosas que nos ha confiscado. Creo que a de tener todo un armario lleno de todas nuestras cosas. Aun que nos ayudo a romper el record de mas detenciones acumuladas, solo por eso, le debo las gracias." Dijo dramáticamente.

"Ah si, el record de mas detenciones acumuladas, estoy tan orgulloso de ti." Ron dijo sarcásticamente, tratando de dar una voltereta hacia abajo sobre su escoba, pero casi cayéndose de ella. En lugar de eso subió más hacia el cielo.

La cabeza de Harry empezó a punzar viciosamente, aislándolo de la pequeña pelea de los dos hermanos. Sintió algo mojado salir por su nariz, y curiosamente toco por un lado con sus dedos. Los alejo para encontrarse con que era sangre. Se seco con su manga, pero al sentirse mareado se tuvo que agarrar fuertemente de la escoba. Dejo de respirar normalmente por unos momentos cuando empezó a toser dolorosamente.

"¿Hey Harry, estas bien?" le llamo George, sin sonar muy preocupado ya que no entendía lo serio de la situación.

Pero Harry no respondió. Ron miro hacia abajo preocupado y lo empezó a llamar.

Harry gruño y presiono su mano contra el pecho cuando su respiración cambio irregularmente. Ron comenzó a volar hacia el, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, los ojos de Harry se cerraron y cayo de la escoba.

"¡George!" Ron grito desesperado. George ahogo un grito e inmediatamente voló debajo de Harry y lo atrapo entre sus brazos como si cachara una muñeca de trapo, ocasionando que bajara varios metros por el peso de la caída.

"¡Ron! ¿Qué diablos pasa con el? ¡Esta inconciente y sale sangre de su nariz y no respira!" George grito sorprendido, extremadamente asustado a la vez que cargaba el cuerpo de Harry contra su pecho. "Oh diablos, necesitamos llevarlo hacia la enfermería."

"No, llévalo volando hasta la ventana de nuestro dormitorio. ¡Esta mas cerca y necesitamos ir rápido!" grito Ron tembloroso. Agarrando la escoba de Harry y volando hacia la ventana que estaba milagrosamente abierta.

"¡Ron, necesita atención medica!" George insistió.

"¡Por favor, George! ¡Confía en mi!" le respondió.

George asintió, su miedo reflejado en su rostro. Los dos volaron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la ventana y entraron a la habitación, George cargando a Harry. Dejo a Harry cuidadosamente sobre la cama y trato de despertarlo al mismo tiempo que Ron corría hacia la mesa por un lado de la cama y saco desesperado un fresco y una jeringa.

"Levanta su manga." Ordeno cuando empezó a llenar la jeringa con la poción de emergencia y le saco el aire, con las manos temblando como locas trato de concentrarse en lo que debía de hacer. George miro a su hermano sorprendido a la vez que algo confundido e hizo lo que le pidió.

"¿Ron que esta pasando?" pregunto. Pero Ron solo lo quito del camino y se arrodillo junto a Harry, quien estaba cubierto por sudor frió, y respiraba entrecortadamente.

"Aguanta Harry." Murmuro a la vez que agarraba el brazo de Harry y ponía un poco de antiséptico por adentro del codo. "¡Necesito mas luz!"

George prendió las luces de la habitación rápidamente y vio como Ron encontraba la vena y con cuidado la introducía al brazo de Harry. A la vez que la aguja entraba, Harry respiro profundamente por el dolor.

"¿Ron, que esta pasando? Por favor." George le rogó, sonando como si quisiera llorar por la desesperación de no saber lo que estaba pasando.

Ron empujo el líquido para que saliera de la jeringa y después la retiro cuidadosamente, presionando un pedazo de algodón inmediatamente para evitar que sangrara. Ron limpio tembloroso la sangre que tenía Harry en su nariz con un poco de papel.

"Harry esta enfermo." Dijo en voz baja.

"No me digas, Ron." Dijo claramente asustado. "¿Pero como sabes como inyectarlo? ¿Cómo es que sabes si le estas dando lo correcto? Esto no se parece a ninguna gripa o resfriado que yo haya visto…"

"George," Ron lo interrumpió lo que su hermano estaba diciendo. "Harry esta enfermo." Le dijo lento pero con tristeza. Miro a su hermano a los ojos, rogándole que lo entendiera para que Ron no tuviera que decirlo. Los ojos de George se agrandaron y retrocedió un paso.

"Espera, ¿Qué quieres… que quieres decir?" le pregunto asustado.

"Esta muriendo." Dijo casi susurrando. George quedo paralizado y lo miro horrorizado.

"Ron, eso NO es gracioso." Dijo fríamente. "¿Qué esta pasando de verdad? Si esto es alguna clase de broma, en serio están mal de la cabeza."

Ron frunció el ceño y miro a su hermano. "¿Bromearía yo sobre algo como esto?" dijo enojado, limpiándose una lagrima que apenas salía. "El iba a decírselos a ti y a Fred y a Ginny después de la cena."

"No…" George dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "No, no puede ser."

"Eso es lo que yo pensé." Ron murmuro, volteando hacia Harry quien empezaba a recuperar la conciencia.

Harry gruño y abrió los ojos, viendo alrededor confundido, hasta que sus ojos vieron a Ron.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto con voz ronca.

"Te caíste de la escoba. George te cacho. Le tuve que decir. Lo siento, se que tenias que ser tu el que lo explicara, pero tuve que hacerlo." Ron le explico. Harry miro hacia donde estaba George quien seguía paralizado por la sorpresiva noticia.

"George yo…" empezó a decir, pero un mareo repentino lo hizo detenerse. "Ron, no me tome la poción. Snape dijo que tenia que tomarla a las cinco, pero no lo hice." Dijo débilmente mirando la poción en la mesa de al lado. Ron la agarro junto con un vaso. Y Harry le dijo que con medio vaso tenia.

"¿Harry, por que no te la tomaste? ¡Eso fue muy estupido! ¡Pudiste haber… algo muy malo pudo haberte pasado!"

"Me hace sentir muy cansado." Explico en voz baja.

"¿Y que?"

"Que quería ir a volar con ustedes, y Sirius viene después de la cena y tenia que decirles todo a Fred, George y a Ginny." Dijo, evitando la dura mirada de Ron. "Si no estoy despierto el tiempo que me queda, ¿para que tomarla?"

Ron no pudo pensar en nada que decirle, así que ayudo a sentarse a Harry. Le dio el vaso a Harry, pero sus manos temblaban tanto que tuvo que mantener una mano en el vaso, ayudándolo a tomarla.

Harry la bebió, para después gemir de dolor. "Ron." Lo llamo.

"¿Tienes ganas de vomitar?" pregunto con rapidez. Harry asintió sintiéndose miserable.

"¡George, reacciona! ¡Por favor! Pásame el cesto de basura y apúrate." Le ordeno, haciendo reaccionar a George de su estado de shock. El gemelo asintió y fue por el cesto de basura. Corriendo de regreso y poniéndolo debajo de Harry, quien inmediatamente vomito toda la poción. George se sentó aturdido a la orilla de la cama y masajeo la espalda de Harry con manos temblorosas. Ron miro hacia su hermano agradecido a la vez que sacaba otra jeringa y la llenaba con la otra mitad de la poción, recordando que la mitad de la poción equivalía a la mitad de la jeringa.

Tan pronto Harry termino de vomitar y se limpio la boca con la manga de su suéter, Ron lo inyecto. Cuando la poción empezó a recorrer por sus venas, Harry empezó a sentir sus efectos iniciales. Se mordió el labio y se recargo contra la cabecera de la cama, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Cuando pasaron los efectos miro hacia George con tristeza.

"Es verdad." Dijo el Weasley más grande todavía aturdido.

Harry asintió. "Lo siento. Prometo que explicare todo después de la cena, cuando Fred y Ginny estén aquí también. Por favor no les digas todavía. Creo que deben oírle de mí. Quizás deberían de ir a decirles que no hagan planes para después de la cena."

"Me quedare aquí contigo." Dijo Ron firmemente.

"No, Ron, por favor. Necesito algo de tiempo solo después de esto. Para pensar en todo esto." Dijo calmado. Ron asintió entendiéndolo.

El y George se levantaron, el ultimo luciendo todavía algo perdido. Todavía no terminaba de comprender lo que le habían dicho.

"Trata de descansar. Regresaremos en una media hora." Dijo Ron.

"Merlín, esto no puede estar pasando." Murmuro George, tragando saliva audiblemente.

"Nos vemos después de la cena, Harry." Suspiro Ron cansado. "No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien."

Harry asintió y mira hacia sus manos cuando los dos Weasleys se fueron. Cerrando la puerta tras de ellos. Se recargo contra la cabecera de la cama suspirando. A pesar de que se sentía débil, no se sentía tan cansado como la primera vez que se tomo la poción. Entonces se dio cuenta que tal vez tendría que tener esa conversación estando en cama, y luciendo mas débil que lo que quería aparentar.

Suspiro de nuevo y comenzó a prepararse mentalmente sobre lo que iba a decir.

------------------------------------------ oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo -------------------------------------

Ron y George caminaron solemnes al Gran Salón y se fueron a sentar junto con los otros dos Weasleys y con Hermione.

"¿Hey como les fue volando? ¿Dónde esta Harry?" pregunto Fred. Notando lo deprimidos que se veían, frunciendo el ceño les volvió a preguntar. "¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?"

George y Ron se miraron desalentados. Hermione supo inmediatamente lo que pasaba y su sonrisa desapareció.

"Harry necesita hablar con ustedes después de la cena." Ron les dijo a su hermana y hermano tristemente.

La expresión en el rostro de Fred se torno seria. "¿Ya sabes que es lo que pasa?" le pregunto a su gemelo. George asintió tristemente.

"Si, pero creo que necesitan oírlo de Harry."

"¿Oír que de Harry? ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Pasa algo malo?" pregunto Ginny preocupada.

"Gin, lo sabrás después de la cena, solo por favor, no preguntes nada en este momento." Ron dijo suplicante.

"Termine de cenar." Ella dijo dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa, casi sin tocar su cena.

"Necesita algo de tiempo, así que vas a tener que esperarte." Ron dijo gentilmente. Ginny volvió a tomar el tenedor resignada y hundiéndolo en una de las papas con coraje.

"Entonces es algo malo." Fred dijo viendo la expresión de su hermano.

George asintió.

"¿Por qué todo le tiene que pasar a Harry? ¿Qué no merece un descanso?" Murmuro Ginny con enojo.

De repente, todas las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron simultáneamente y Mortifagos entraron con rapidez.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ------------------------------------

Arriba en el dormitorio, la cicatriz de Harry comenzó a arder y este sintió todo su cuerpo helado. Sabía lo que esto significaba. Voldemort había llegado.

Se levanto de la cama y agarro la poción energizante del cajón de la mesita de al lado y se la tomo de un solo trago. Agarro su varita y comenzó su camino hacia lo que sabia seria probablemente su muerte.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ------------------------------------

AN: ¿Er… todos me van a querer matar por dejarla aquí verdad? Muahahaha!!!!!!!!!!

¿Que es lo que harían si lo dejara aquí? Soy mala lo se jajaja ¿pero seré tan mala? No, bueno quien sabe… pero no lo dejare aquí. No os preocupéis!!!!!!!!!

¿No es genial mi Sevvy cuando se porta así? Me encanta!!!!!!!!!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Se llamara '_El Enfrentamiento_'. ¿Qué ira a pasar? Muahahaha!!!!!!!!!!

, Bye Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!

●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:


	34. El Enfrentamiento

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Enfrentamiento

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los maestros fueron los primeros en ser rodeados, al ser tomados por sorpresa, así que fue fácil capturarlos en una burbuja mágica que Voldemort había inventado, dejando a los profesores indefensos al no tener el contra hechizo. Hechizos no podían salir, solo entrar, y los profesores fueron desarmados inmediatamente. Todos gritaban horrorizado ante la vista de Voldemort, quien había entrado después que sus Mortifagos, y muchos intentaban escabullirse hacia las puertas. Los estudiantes se dieron cuenta que no tenían una salida de escape del Gran Salón. Con un movimiento de varita, Voldemort hizo que las mesas desaparecieran, dejándolos sin un lugar para esconderse. Aquellos que trataron de luchar les fueron quitadas sus varitas. Eventualmente, los estudiantes se fueron amontonando contra las paredes del Gran Salón, como si fueran una multitud en un estadio.

Ron empujo a Hermione hasta tenerla detrás de él para que su cuerpo la protegiera.

"¿Ron, que haces?" ella dijo en voz baja.

"Mione, ellos pueden saber fácilmente que eres hija de muggles así que quédate detrás de mi." Le murmuro como respuesta. Miro alrededor para encontrar que la mayoría había tenido la misma idea. Los nacidos de Muggles y media sangre habían sido empujados hacia atrás, siendo protegidos por filas de Sangre limpia. Incluso los Slytherins estaban protegiendo a algunos nacidos de muggles.

Los Mortifagos comenzaron a hacer rondas, buscando entre los estudiantes. Sin embargo, parecía ser que no habían encontrado lo que buscaban. Ron se sintió helado cuando se dio cuenta a quien estaban buscando.

"¿Dónde esta Harry Potter?" Voldemort grito enojado.

"Déjalo en paz, Tom, es solo un muchacho." Dumbledore le respondió amenazadoramente.

"Me encargare de ti después viejo tonto." Voldemort siseo despectivo antes de silenciar la burbuja que contenía a los profesores. "Ahora," dijo volteando hacia los estudiantes. "¿Quién de ustedes sabe donde esta Harry Potter?" pregunto.

El salón se lleno de silencio y miradas nerviosas.

"Dije, que quiero saber donde esta Harry Potter, ¡AHORA!"

Todo siguió en silencio.

"Sugiero que alguien de un paso al frente y me lo diga, antes de que empiece a matar estudiantes para conseguir una respuesta. Soy muy impaciente."

Ron miro con ansiedad a Hermione. No querían que nadie muriera, pero nada, excepto por algún suero de la verdad, podía hacerlos decir algo.

"Bien, si así es como quieren jugar." Asintió hacia uno de los Mortifagos quien se volteo y agarro una Hufflepuff de segundo año, trayéndola hasta el Señor Oscuro. Sus amigos gritaban su nombre y rogaban por que no la mataran, mientras que ella lloraba.

Los Profesores golpeaban las paredes de la burbuja invisible, gritando sin poder ser escuchados.

Voldemort levanto la varita. "Avada Kedavra."

La luz verde fue directo hacia la niña y todos gritaron. La niña cerró los ojos con fuerza, derramando sus últimas lagrimas.

Pero la luz verde nunca llego. Todos miraron quitando las manos de sus ojos. La niña abrió un ojo tentativamente para encontrar la luz verde congelada en el aire, justo enfrente de ella. Todas miradas en la habitación la miraban asombrados.

"¿Que?" Voldemort pregunto furioso.

Entonces la luz simplemente cayo al suelo, rompiéndose como si fuera vidrio, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

"Déjala en paz. Ya estoy aquí."

Todos voltearon hacia Harry quien caminaba sin miedo hacia donde estaba Voldemort, con solo su varita a la mano. Varios de sus amigos le gritaban que corriera, pero Harry los ignoro.

El ceño fruncido de Voldemort se transformo en una malévola sonrisa.

"Ah, Potter, eh estado buscándote." Movió la mano hacia la niña sin darle mucha importancia y un Mortifago la llevo de regreso con sus amigos quienes la abrazaron, llorando junto con ella.

"Oh Dios, Ron." Hermione murmuro. "¡No creo que el pueda hacer esto!"

"Nos encontramos otra vez. Asumo que no has olvidado nuestro ultimo encuentro."

"¿Quieres decir en el que fallaste en matarme…de nuevo?" dijo descaradamente.

Los ojos de Voldemort centellaban de furia.

"Pura suerte. Te aseguro que esta vez, no saldrás de esta habitación vivo y todo el mundo mágico sabrá que gracias a ti mis poderes aumentaron."

Los Profesores golpeaban desesperados las paredes de la cárcel invisible que los contenía. Harry agradecía que Voldemort hubiera caído en su trampa, pero tuvo que fingir que estaba confundido para que todo resultara según lo planeado.

"Lo que quiero saber es como aprendiste ese truco tan astuto de meterte en mi cabeza." Voldemort continúo. "Tomo demasiado tiempo valuable, tratar de encontrar una forma de bloquear esa pequeña conexión. No podía hacer nada hasta estar seguro de que no estuvieras espiando mis planes. Fue muy molesto."

"Ese es mi pequeño secreto. ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que no sabia de tus planes?" le pregunto, tratando de engañarlo. No había tenido visiones desde el último ataque, pero pensó que no perdía nada en intentar confundir al Señor Oscuro sobre quien tenía el control de la situación. Pero Voldemort no se veía muy preocupado ante esto.

"Se muy bien que no me has estado espiando con el solo hecho de estar aquí. Me tomo meses trabajar discretamente en desmantelar las protecciones una por una, mientras que las hacia parecer que estaban como siempre. ¿No te dijo tu preciado Director lo brillante que era de estudiante?" pregunto arrogante.

"¿Un poco arrogante de tu parte, no Tom?" Harry pregunto insolentemente.

Ya sea por ser insultado por un muchacho de quince años o por haber utilizado su verdadero nombre, la expresión de Voldemort se transformo en una de furia. Harry se preparo mentalmente para bloquear cualquier hechizo que le lanzara, pero sintió que Voldemort no iba a atacarlo todavía. En lugar de maldecir a Harry, Voldemort levanto las manos hacia el cielo y grito un hechizo desconocido. De sus manos salio una luz y formo un domo alrededor de harry, Voldemort y sus Mortifagos. Era parecida a la cárcel en que estaban los profesores, pero estaba diseñada para impedir que otros entraran.

"Ahora podemos proceder a lo que vine." Voldemort siseo amenazadoramente. "¡Crucio!"

El hechizo fue directo hasta Harry, pero este lo bloqueo fácilmente.

"¡N se puede detener a las maldiciones imperdonables!" grito furioso.

"Creo que acabo de hacerlo." Harry respondió descaradamente.

"Así que tienes nuevos trucos bajo la manga. Bueno, eso no importa. Dejare que mis Mortifagos se diviertan antes de terminar con esto." Aplaudió y de repente las varitas de todos los Mortifagos estaban apuntando hacia Harry. Voldemort pauso dramáticamente antes de señalar el comienzo de la batalla.

"No lo maten." Dijo antes de dar unos pasos hacia atrás para observar el espectáculo.

La batalla entre los Mortifagos y Harry comenzó. Él trato de concentrarse en lo que iban a hacer, pero eran demasiados. Lo máximo que había luchado era con cuatro personas a la vez, ahora eran alrededor de cincuenta y aunque no eran tan fuertes como sus profesores, la cantidad impedía sentir lo que iban a hacer.

Le lanzaban maldiciones de todos lados. Las figuras enmascaradas luchaban sin parar. Evadía, bloqueaba y se protegía constantemente, también lanzando hechizos cuando podía. Tratando de recordar lo que le habían enseñado. Consiguió derribar a varios haciendo que se hechizaran entre ellos y engañaba a muchos para que brincaran hacia donde sus hechizos se dirigían. Usaba su mano izquierda para bloquear hechizos sin su varita, mientras atacaba usando su varita con la mano derecha. Podía mirar fijamente a una persona y lo siguiente que sabían, era que estaban tirados en el suelo desarmados.

Después de tan solo unos minutos, tenía la mitad de varitas de sus contrincantes. Y la mayoría de los restantes estaban paralizados. Todos quedaron sorprendidos. Sabían que Harry era bueno en duelo, pero no que pudiera luchar contra quince Mortifagos. Había sido golpeado por varias maldiciones, pero había podido contrarrestar sus efectos, recuperándose y tomando por sorpresa muchos Mortifagos.

Pero como Snape le había advertido antes, la Poción Energizante solo le había dado energía superficial, que desaparecía rápidamente. La pelea lo estaba drenando de energía con cada hechizo que lanzaba, y se estaba convirtiendo en más que obvio. Sus oponentes pronto se dieron cuenta que se le dificultaba mas bloquear o esquivar la maldición Cruciatus ya que era una Imperdonable. Los Mortifagos que todavía conservaban sus varitas comenzaron a rodearlo, llenando los lugares vacíos que habían dejado sus compañeros que ya habían caído. Uno de los Mortifagos dio la señal de ataque.

"¡Crucio!" gritaron todos simultáneamente. Harry estaba demasiado débil para conjurar un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerse. No podía ni bloquear ni esquivar todas. Dos le golpearon la espalda. Sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo a la vez que caía al suelo, junto con toda la colección de varitas que había acumulado. No tenia fuerzas para pelear contra tanto dolor que envolvía su cuerpo. La agonía incremento cuando otro de los Mortifagos añadió su propio "¡Crucio!". Luego otro hizo lo mismo; y otro; y otro hasta que harry no podía pensar en nada más. No sabia donde estaba, que estaba pasando, o quien lanzaba esas maldiciones tan insoportables. Solo podía pensar en las olas de dolor que le torturaban todo el cuerpo. Deseaba morir solo para terminar con todo este dolor.

De repente, las maldiciones cesaron. Se sentía muy adolorido todavía y los vestigios de las maldiciones continuaban pulsando por sus venas, pero se dio cuenta de la situación en que estaba cuando su mente se aclaro. Estaba recostado en el suelo. Podía sentir el sabor de la sangre por haberse mordido la lengua. Y noto que en sus palmas que había señales de lo fuerte que había apretado las uñas contra la piel. Respiraba con dificultad, y se dio cuenta que sentía un ardor increíble en su garganta, aun que no recordaba haber gritado.

Miro alrededor. La profesora Mcgonagall lloraba desesperada y Dumbledore parecía que quería matar el que se interpusiera en su camino. Después miro hacia donde estaban Ron y Hermione, quienes gritaban y golpeaban la barrera, "¡Deténganse!" y "¡Déjenlo en paz!", mientras que lloraban desesperados. Neville temblaba y cubría sus oídos, para bloquear los gritos anteriores de Harry. Murmurando "No no no no no…" y negando con la cabeza. Harry sintió simpatía por su amigo, sabiendo que Neville posiblemente estaba recordando lo que les paso a sus padres.

Eloise pateaba el campo de fuerza tan fuerte como podía, gritándole a Harry que corriera. Muchos estudiantes intentaban romper dicha barrera, trabajando juntos y lanzando cada hechizo que conocían, pero ninguno funcionaba.

Harry busco sus varita alrededor de él, pero se dio cuenta que ni su varita ni las de los demás estaban. Se puso de pie temblorosamente, ignorando las risas burlonas de los Mortifagos. Sentía las piernas de gelatina. Empezó a toser contra su mano, llenándola de sangre, que limpio inmediatamente con su ropa.

"Vaya, y yo que pensaba que eras todo poderoso, Harry." Voldemort dijo con desdeño, posicionándose al frente. "Supongo que eres, en verdad, solo un muchacho."

"Un muchacho que te ha hecho la vida imposible muchas veces." Le contesto roncamente.

Voldemort lo miro furioso. Asintió a dos de sus Mortifagos quienes agarraron a Harry de ambos brazos, impidiendo que se moviera. Harry se sentía demasiado débil para pelear o usar magia sin varita.

"No me harás la vida imposible esta vez." Dijo Voldemort, con una malévola sonrisa.

Harry intento pelear lo más que pudo, pero solo se debilito más. "Ya lo hice. Estas probando ante todos que en verdad eres un cobarde, mandando a tus Mortifagos para debilitarme y así poder vencerme." Harry contesto. Los ojos de Voldemort brillaron peligrosamente.

"No soy un cobarde, Potter, solo que no me gusta perder el tiempo jugando con un mocoso insolente como tu."

De repente, uno de los Mortifagos a su derecha lanzo maldiciones contra el de la izquierda de Harry, y a Voldemort. Agarro a Harry del brazo y lo comenzó a alejar.

"¿Profesor?" Harry murmuro. "¿Qué esta haciendo?" le pregunto cuando Snape empezó a lanzar mas maldiciones contra los Mortifagos.

"Cambie de parecer, Potter, esto no esta bien. Te sacare de aquí." Dijo con determinación.

"No, profesor, no va a funcionar. Solo váyase. ¡Lo van a matar!" Harry insistió desesperado. No quería que mataran a Snape. El hombre le había ayudado tanto este año. "¡Si me voy ahora, matara a los estudiantes!"

"¡Si te quedas, te matara a _ti_!" Snape siseó como respuesta, bloqueando una maldición bastante horrible.

"¡No puedo huir ahora que puedo detenerlo!" insistió, jalando su brazo débilmente, pero el agarre de Snape era muy fuerte y Harry estaba casi sin energía.

"¡No es tu trabajo protegerlos!"

"¡Si lo es! Lo a sido desde que tenia un año, me guste o no. Ya debería saberlo para…"

Harry se vio interrumpido cuando otra ronda de Cruciatus le dio. Callo al suelo tratando de no gritar.

Desafortunadamente, debido al segundo de distracción por la caída de Harry, Snape sintió como un hechizo le quitaba su varita. Mortifagos lo rodearon en segundos, trayéndolo hasta su amo. Uno de ellos le quito la mascara y todos los estudiantes ahogaron un grito al ver la cara de su profesor de pociones. Voldemort frunció el ceño.

"Tsk Tsk, Severus, estoy decepcionado. Tenia dudas sobre tu lealtad, pero no pensé que fueras tan estupido como para irte con ese viejo incompetente. Bueno, después de que me ocupe de mis obligaciones principales," dijo indicando con la mano hacia Harry quien había sido capturado de nuevo por los Mortifagos. "Te daré una lección sobre como se castiga a los espías. Y entonces veremos cuan arrepentido vas a estar." Se volteo hacia los enmascarados que sostenían a Snape. "Pónganlo con los otros." Ordeno, extendiendo su mano hacia los otros profesores. Lo llevaron como pudieron y lo aventaron rudamente dentro de la burbuja donde estaba el personal de la escuela. Snape inmediatamente se volteo y comenzó a gritar maldiciones que solo los profesores podían oír y pateando la barrera con fuerza.

"Ahora, regresando contigo, Harry." Camino hacia el muchacho, que no hubiera podido estar de pie si no lo estuvieran sosteniendo. Seguía tosiendo sangre, la cual limpio con una de sus mangas.

Con cada paso que daba, la cicatriz de Harry ardía más y más, pero milagrosamente pudo contenerse y no gritar. Finalmente, Voldemort llego frente a Harry, quien con trabajo podía soportar la cercanía.

"Así que, este es el héroe del mundo mágico, un débil chico con demasiada arrogancia. Patético." Dijo con desdén. "Sabes, te he investigado muy bien. ¿Y sabes lo que encontré, Harry?"

Cuando fue aparente que Harry no iba a responder, Voldemort continuo. "Encontré, que ser un héroe es todo lo que has sido. Tus parientes te odian ya que son unos Muggles apestosos que no entienden tu supuesta importancia. No vales nada para ellos. Tus amigos y compañeros solo están contigo cuando salvas la escuela, pero están en tu contra tan rápido como quieren, ¿no es verdad?"

"No." Gruño, dándose cuenta que todo lo que decía era verdad.

"En serio, bueno mis fuentes me dicen lo contrario, están bajo la impresión de que la escuela se torno en tu contra cuando descubrieron que tenias la habilidad de hablar Parsel. ¿Y acaso no usaron insignias con mensajes de odio hacia ti el año pasado? Pero quizás la frase 'Potter apesta' tenga otro significado para ti."

Harry miro alrededor, su cara roja de vergüenza. Todos tenían miradas de vergüenza. Muchos hasta lágrimas corriendo por sus rostros debido a la culpa que los embargaba.

"No, ellos solo apoyaban al que debió ser el campeón." Dijo firmemente, a pesar de que sabía que no era del todo cierto.

"Ya admítelo, Harry. Los que intentas proteger ahora mismo no les importas. No eres nada para ellos. Nada excepto una famosa cicatriz." Dijo, golpeando la cicatriz con sus dedos. Ocasionando que estallara de dolor. Harry pensó que la cabeza se le partía en dos. Sus piernas ya no resistieron y los Mortifagos tuvieron que sostenerlo.

Finalmente, Voldemort alejo la mano triunfante, dejando a Harry recuperando su respiración.

Entonces, Harry hizo algo que nadie esperaba; escupió justo en la cara de Lord Voldemort. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos e incluso Voldemort se veía sorprendido. Sus ojos se llenaron de odio y le dio una bofetada, hiriendo una de las mejillas de Harry haciendo que sangrara. Sin embargo, para su disgusto, Harry no hizo sonido alguno y solo voltio de regreso hacia Voldemort con toda la calma del mundo.

"Veamos como tus queridos compañeros se preocupan por ti, ¿ok? Lucius, es tiempo de que tu hijo pruebe sus lealtades por primera vez." Todos los ojos fueron hacia Draco Malfoy, quien se veía muy sorprendido. Una de las figuras enmascaradas fue hacia el y lo agarro del brazo, murmurando un hechizo para que pudieran entrar de nuevo por la barrera. El chico parecía petrificado a la vez que su padre hizo que se arrodillara frente al Señor Oscuro. Harry sabía que en otro momento esto seria gracioso, ver tan vulnerable al arrogante Slytherin, pero no podía encontrar el humor para ver esto divertido.

"Ah, Draco," Voldemort sonrió. "tu padre es uno de mis mas fieles sirvientes. Me ha asegurado que tú seguirás sus pasos. Te estoy dando tu primera tarea. Esto deberá ser muy placentero: causar dolor a tu peor enemigo. Esto es para lo que tu padre te ha preparado. Párate ante él y lánzale la maldición Cruciatus." Voldemort se acerco más hacia Malfoy, quien se estremeció. "Hazlo gritar." Siseo con gusto.

El rubio se veía horrorizado a la vez que caminaba para encarar a Harry, quien todavía era sostenido por dos Mortifagos. Harry se encontró con la mirada gris de Malfoy, la cual transmitía todo el miedo que sentía el rubio. Malfoy mantuvo la mirada pero lucia algo indeciso. Su Padre le grito que hiciera lo que le habían ordenado, haciendo que el muchacho brincara.

El rival de Harry desde el Quidditch hasta peleas entre corredores levanto la varita temblorosamente. Harry se tenso de inmediato, sabiendo el dolor que le causaría. Sentía que debería odiar al chico en este momento, aborrecerlo de hecho, pero no podía. Sentía simpatía por él. Malfoy solo tenia quince años y estaba siendo forzado a hacer algo que no quería, todo por que su padre había escogido cierto camino en la vida.

Malfoy abría la boca para decir el hechizo. Parecía que no podía despegar su mirada de la del moreno de Gryffindor, quien temblaba de dolor. Había esperado encontrar odio en esos ojos, pero lo que encontró fue dolor, resignación y lo mas sorprendente de todo, compasión. No podía recordar una sola mirada de compasión dirigida a él en toda su vida.

Malfoy bajo la varita lentamente.

"¿Qué diablos piensas que estas haciendo?" su padre siseo. "¡Lastímalo! ¡Lo odias!"

"Y– yo no puedo." Dijo tartamudeando, tratando de no llorar ante el odio que destilaban las palabras de su padre y la mirada mortal del Señor Oscuro dirigida a él. "P– por favor," le dijo a su padre, "no p– puedo."

"¿No PUEDES?" el Sr. Malfoy grito furioso. "¿Si no puedes hacer esto, entonces como demonios piensas que vas a poder ser uno de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro?"

El Malfoy más joven respiro profundamente. Miro brevemente hacia Harry y una mirada decisiva se reflejo en ella. "No me convertiré en un Mortifago. ¡No puedo hacer estas cosas! No lo haré." Dijo tembloroso, pero con determinación. Voldemort estaba furioso.

"Lucius, dime que no estoy escuchando esto." Gruño.

El Señor Malfoy se quito la mascara, su cara roja de furia. Miro a su hijo fijamente.

"¡Hazlo ahora!" le grito. "¡Te convertirás en un Mortifago! ¡MALDECIRAS A HARRY POTTER!"

"¡NO LO HARE!" grito definitivamente el mas joven.

"¡_Crucio_!"

Los estudiantes ahogaron un grito, sin poder creer que un padre lanzara la maldición Cruciatus a su hijo. Vieron como su compañero se retorcía de dolor sobre el suelo, gritando en agonía. Harry trataba de liberarse gritando al Señor malfoy que se detuviera.

La maldición ceso dejando a Malfoy respirando entrecortadamente sobre el suelo, temblando a causa de los efectos de la maldición. Su padre mirando hacia el con asco.

"Eres un fracaso." Dijo con odio. "Eres una desgracia para toda la familia."

"¡No. Malfoy!" grito Harry. El chico miro hacia el tristemente. Harry lo miro a los ojos para asegurarse de que entendiera su sinceridad. "Eres mejor de lo que él jamás llegara a ser." El dolor en los ojos de Malfoy disminuyo ante el sentimiento de su anterior peor enemigo y asintió levemente.

"¿Qué demonios esta pasando? ¿Primero Severus y ahora este chico patético? No le hagas caso por ahora, Lucius, nos encargaremos de tu hijo luego."

El Sr. malfoy miro desdeñoso hacia el tembloroso muchacho. "Ese no es hijo mío." Dijo fríamente. El Malfoy mas joven dejo salir un gemido de dolor alejándose de su padre. Antes de que pudiera llegar a la barrera, Voldemort grito un hechizo hacia él. Varias cuerdas de luces salieron de su varita y se movieron hasta formar una jaula alrededor de Malfoy. El Slytherin toco con cautela los barrotes de luz, pero brinco de dolor, sosteniendo sus quemados dedos.

Voldemort y los otros Mortifagos voltearon de nuevo hacia Harry.

"Se acabo tu tiempo, muchacho. Te quemaras en el infierno justo como tu padre y tu asquerosa madre sangresucia." Dijo Voldemort.

Harry se enfureció ante esto. "¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mis padres maldito asesino!" grito, intentando liberarse de los que lo sostenían.

"Vamos, Harry, ¿Cómo sabes que esto no es cierto? ¿Solo por que algunas personas dijeron que eran amables y cariñosos? La gente miente. ¿En serio pensaste que te iban a decir cuan desgraciados eran? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de cómo eran si ni si quiera los recuerdas?"

Harry pauso. Voldemort decía la verdad. ¿Como podía saber como eran? Nadie le iba a decir a un niño que sus difuntos padres eran unos perdedores. Quizás Snape estaba diciendo la verdad todos estos años.

"Eso es por que los mataste." Harry dijo, mirándolo con odio.

"Si, bueno ¿eso es algo bueno no? ¿Te puedes imaginar lo que dirían si te vieran en este momento? Estarían muy decepcionados de ti como todos lo están. Tu solo propósito el la vida era derrotarme y no pudiste hacer ni eso."

"Eso lo veremos." Harry dijo enojado.

Voldemort rió. "Me temo que es muy tarde, Harry. Deberías de tener algo muy bueno bajo la manga para protegerte de lo que estoy a punto de hacer si quieres vivir, y francamente, no lo creo. Y si piensas que a alguien le va a importar que tu mueras, estas muy equivocado. Todo lo que eres para ellos es su pequeño héroe, y ahora has perdido. Ahora no eres nada. No sirves para nada."

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor ante las duras palabras, que le recordaban a los Dursleys. Trato de decirse que no era cierto, pero se encontró lleno de dudas.

No. A Sirius si le importaría. A Ron y a Hermione le importaría. También a Ginny, a Fred y a George. A Neville y a Eloise.´ se dijo a si mismo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse muy solo, su confianza en creer eso vacilo drásticamente. Después de todo, ¿no había sido él, el que los había puesto en peligro? Había arruinado prácticamente su año escolar con lo de su Cáncer. Amaba a los Weasleys, a Hermione, y a Sirius con todo su corazón. Eran su la única familia que había conocido. Pero ellos tenían sus propias familias y otras preocupaciones. Se sintió avergonzado ante el pensamiento de haberlos querido mas de los que ellos a él.

Pero luego recordó a los gemelos diciéndole que ellos lo consideraban como un hermano más en todo, menos de sangre. Recordó a una preocupada Hermione cuidando de él, faltando a clases por él. A Ginny vengándose de Cho, e invitándolo solo a él a ver una película con su clase. A Ron apoyándolo siempre que necesitaba a alguien, despertándolo cada mañana a pesar de lo duro que era, y leyendo incontables libros de medicina solo por él. Como había llorado Ron por Harry cuando nunca lo había visto llorar por algo mas.

Y sobre todo, recordó a Sirius diciéndole que lo amaba. Sonrió internamente ante ese recuerdo y decidió firmemente que Voldemort se equivocaba. Si había personas que se preocuparan por él, y no importa que pasara, nadie podía quitarle eso.

Voldemort retrocedió unos pasos y levanto la varita. Gritos y ruegos se oyeron por todos lados, pero Voldemort los ignoro.

Harry intento pelear contra los que los sostenían.

"¡Harry!"

Harry levanto la mirada hasta encontrar a sus amigos que le llamaban desesperados.

"¡Harry, tu sabes que esta mintiendo! Tu sabes que siempre nos has importado." Hermione le rogó llorando. Harry asintió asegurándole que entendía. Cuando vio que Voldemort abría la boca, Harry ceso de pelear y cerró los ojos, concentrándose por completo en sus poderes.

"_Recnac_ _Sunimoon. Recnac Sunimoon. __Recnac Sunimoon_." Murmuro hasta que comenzó a sentir una sensación de ardor en su pecho. Estaba funcionando.

"¡_Anackarinina Daewarro_!" Voldemort grito, una luz azul salio del final de su varita justo hacia el pecho de Harry. Los dos Mortifagos dejaron de sostenerlo y se alejaron, pero Harry permaneció de pie sintiendo que el hechizo se introducía en él. Como había sentido cuando había hecho el hechizo en el Señor Stenson, Harry se llevo sus manos al pecho, desde donde el hechizo estaba entrando, para detener el inmenso dolor mezclado con cierto cosquilleo que se estaba concentrando en ese punto, pero no tuvo efecto alguno. Pronto todo su cuerpo estaba cosquilleando.

Harry vio que una brillante luz blanca lo rodeaba. A la vez que el brillo de la luz aumentaba, Harry se sentía más débil. Sus parpados se comenzaron a cerrar. Finalmente, la brillante luz, que al final traía consigo la luz azul del hechizo como si fuera una caña de pescar, salio del cuerpo de Harry.

El mundo de Harry se volvió negro a la vez que colapso sobre el suelo, muerto.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------------

**AN:** Aclarando **YO** no escribí esto… maten a la autora no a mi, yo solo traduzco. Y si es muy triste me daban ganas de llorar de tan solo escribirlo. Por eso tarde tanto. Sorry por esto.

Y como estoy ya de vacaciones prometo apurarme, para que sepan que es lo que pasa con todos. Besos a todos!!!!!!!!!!

Muchos saludos a los que me han estado apurando y apoyando en estas semanas.

Gracias a:

**agatha gatoo** (aquí esta y no estoy muerta… aun jeje)

**HERGRANGER** (pues aquí tienes la pelea para que no te la imagines jeje sorry por la tardanza)

**Tatis** (No te preocupes que yo también me ausente hace poco, soy mala lo se jejejee y si traduciré la continuación, si quieres mayor aclaración creo que al final de un capitulo comente mas de esto revísalo si quieres… besos!!!!!)

**Llaelien** (Sip aquí ya lo viste, espera te tantito que me da mas escalofríos el otro… o los resultados de este, no se si mi mail lo aguante.)

**Ninpha** (Si lo se tmb me encanta. Aquí esta el próximo creo que esto va a traumatizar a todos sus amigos.)

**kira raika riddle** (Jajaja ahora soy yo la que pregunta ¿Tas viva mujer? No me perseguiste ¿te quedaste dormida como dijiste? Jeje Haber que me dices en este!!!)

**azula** (Bueno aquí esta y gracias por los 2 reviews que siempre me dan ánimos para seguir)

**seirius** (De nada, aquí esta para que le entiendas mejor, igualmente cuídate.)

**VICKY** (jaja sorry por la demora tuve unas semanas de exámenes muy complicada y hasta ahora me pude relajar lo suficiente para traducir bien bien concentrada.)

**Herminione** (Ey me agradaron los summarys de tus fics lo leeré luego, y gracias por comentarios, y tu tmb que tengas buen día.)

**ross snape** (Gracias por tu review, y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero que lo hayas disfrutado.)

**kaixo** (sorry así estaba el capitulo escrito, y espero que te guste este.)

**Nimue-Tarrazo** (Gracias!!! Me das fuerzas extras para escribir con tus bonitos comentarios.)

**Kagome-Black** (OMG!!! Gracias jajaja)

**Aenor Sachiel** (sip es por eso, tmb espero que no te lo pierdas, cuídate tu tmb!!!)

**La Innombrable** (Jaja me gusta tu nombre, gracias me hiciste reír mucho con tu review, me gusto mucho)

A los demás que me mandaron mensajes privados, espero ya haber respondido a todos, si no me avisan okis!!!! Hasta luego!!!!!!!!!!!

, Bye Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!

●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:


	35. Consecuencias

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Consecuencias

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"¡NOOOOOO!" Gritaron Ron y Hermione, lastimándose los puños al golpear la barrera desesperados.

Todos miraron horrorizados, como la luz blanca flotaba sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Harry. Sin embargo, el blanco no era el único color, solo el que más abundaba. También le acompañaban destellos dorados, los cuales representaban su magia, y una esfera roja en el centro, que crecía considerablemente mientras seguía flotando. Pocos lo sabían pero esta esfera era el Cáncer de Harry, que crecía rápidamente debido al último hechizo que Harry había realizado.

La luz azul regreso hacia el pecho de Voldemort, arrastrando junto con esta la luz blanca, la energía de vida de Harry. Finalmente las luces desaparecieron y todos quedaron en silencio, confundidos, y esperando nerviosos lo que seguía.

Voldemort extendió una mano, la palma hacia arriba y la miro con curiosidad. Una llama empezó a arder frente a él y sonrió triunfante. Luego se convirtió en hielo, una escultura de fuego congelado, que a continuación lanzo contra el suelo, rompiéndola en miles de pedazos. Comenzó a reírse como maniático. Todos sus sirvientes se acercaron a él asombrados, arrodillándose en un semi-circulo ante su amo, con el cuerpo de Harry a los pies de Voldemort y comenzaron a hacer reverencias y a aclamarlo.

Voldemort voltea hacia el cielo y levanto sus brazos. Los estudiantes podían ver en el techo encantado, que el cielo de afuera se torno oscuro inmediatamente rodeado de nubes oscuras, que comenzaron una fuerte lluvia. Podían escuchar los fuertes truenos y ver los cegadores relámpagos, como si estuvieran anunciando el regreso definitivo del Señor Oscuro.

Muchos estudiantes hijos de los enmascarados, la mayoría de Slytherin, veían todo esto triunfantes, felices de que obviamente habían elegido el lado ganador. Miraron con malicia hacia Draco Malfoy, quien miraba del cuerpo sin vida de Harry hacia Voldemort y luego hacia su padre, temblando en estado de shock. Sin embargo, los otros estudiantes miraban la escena ante ellos con terror o enojo por que esta seria la primera muerte de las muchas que seguirían. Estos estudiantes empuñaron fuertemente sus varitas, determinados a luchar con todo si es eran los siguientes en morir. Lucharían como Harry lo había hecho.

Los profesores quedaron en silencio, miradas de derrota en todas sus caras, excepto por dos. Snape y Dumbledore rezaban en silencio para que el plan funcionara.

De repente, la risa triunfante de Voldemort ceso abruptamente, junto con los truenos y relámpagos. Todo pareció congelarse. "¿Que?" logro decir. Antes de comenzar a toser sangre contra sus manos. Miro horrorizado la gran cantidad de sangre en sus palmas. Su rostro empezó a sudar, seguido por todo su cuerpo. Sus sirvientes detuvieron las reverencias y miraron a su amo. Finalmente Voldemort cayó sobre suelo.

"Ayúdenme." Hablo con voz ronca hacia sus seguidores extendiendo una mano hacia ellos, pero todos retrocedieron horrorizados, no queriendo infectarse con lo que sea que le estuviera pasando a su amo.

"Todos arderán en el infierno." Siseo. Antes de comenzar a gritar agonizante, rasguñando su pecho. Abruptamente, los gritos de Voldemort se detuvieron y su cuerpo quedo inerte sobre el suelo. Todas las barreras desaparecieron, junto con la jaula que rodeaba a Malfoy. Hubo un pequeño destello sobre el cuerpo de Voldemort, y de alguna forma, todos supieron que había muerto.

"ACCIO VARITAS." Dumbledore grito y todas las varitas de los profesores fueron regresadas a sus respectivos dueños. Mucho Mortifagos desaparecieron rápidamente con Trasladadores, abandonando a los que no tenían uno. Con ayuda de los estudiantes más grandes, rodearon al resto de los Mortifagos, los desarmaron y estos fueron llevados a las mazmorras por los profesores. El resto trataron desesperados de controlar a los asustados estudiantes, llevando a varios hacia la Lechucería. Mandaron a los más grandes a hacer varias tareas, entre ellas comunicarse con ciertas personas vía lechuza y tratar de tranquilizar a los menores. Dumbledore se deshizo del cuerpo de Voldemort.

Mientras tanto, en cuanto las barreras cayeron, Ron y Hermione corrieron hasta Harry. Ron lo agarro por el hombro para voltearlo y estuviera boca arriba. Sus ojos y boca estaban cerrados. Su expresión era relajada a pesar de que todavía tenia sangre sobre su mejilla y en la esquina de su boca.

"No Harry, no. No puedes estar muerto." Hermione murmuraba, acariciando su pelo como siempre, pero en lugar de una frente calida, la mano de Hermione solo toco piel fría. Presiono su cabeza contra su pecho, pero no hubo movimiento alguno que la confortara. No pudo soportar la falta de movimiento y levanto la cabeza rápidamente, rompiendo en llanto.

Ron comenzó a moverlo, sacudiendo sus hombros como lo hacia cada mañana.

"¡Harry DESPIERTA!" grito, soltando las lagrimas contenidas. "¡Harry DEJA DE HACER ESTO!"

Una mano se poso sobre su hombro gentilmente.

"Sr. Weasley, escúcheme, Harry ya no va a despertarse. Lo siento." Dijo Snape gentilmente. Ron golpeo la mano alejándola.

"¡NO! ¡Eso es mentira! Solo se desmayo como lo hizo antes. Solo esta enfermo, pero estará bien. ¡Solo tiene problemas para despertarse solo!" grito llorando. Hermione estaba llorando histérica junto a él. Se había recostado contra el pecho de Harry nuevamente, queriendo estar cerca de él. Lloraba desesperada contra su camisa.

"¿Hermione?"

Hermione levanto la vista. A pesar de sus lágrimas, pudo ver a Eloise parada frente a ella, quien lloraba y respiraba entrecortadamente ocasionándole tener hipo.

"¿Y si le creyó? ¿Y si Harry murió creyendo que no nos importaba ni a Ron ni a mi? ¿Qué solo estábamos con el por su fama?" pregunto Hermione desesperada en medio del llanto.

Eloise se arrodillo junto a ella. "Te juro que él no creyó ni una palabra de lo que dijo Voldemort. Incluso cuando el mundo entero estaba contra él, sabia que podía contar con ustedes dos."

"¿Co–como puedes estar segura?" pregunto mientras seguía llorando.

"Confía en mi, incluso un ciego podía ver que el pensaba lo mejor de ustedes dos."

Hermione la miro a los ojos y vio que decía la verdad y que quería a Harry tanto como Ron y ella misma. Harry y Neville habían sido en verdad las únicas personas en hablarle y ser sus amigos. Harry había hecho mas de lo que se podía imaginar al pedirle que fuera con el al baile y defenderla de las crueles chicas que pensaban que eran mejores que ella. Hermione la abrazó y las dos comenzaron a llorar en el hombro de la otra.

"No no no no no…" Hermione escucho a alguien detrás de ella decir. Supo inmediatamente quien era.

"Ven aquí, Ginny." Dijo en voz baja, señalándole que se acercara a ella y a Eloise, pero Ginny solo podía estar ahí, parada sin poder creerlo y moviendo su cabeza viendo al chico a quien había amado desde el día en que lo había conocido, el chico que le había salvado la vida en su primer año. Como si estuviera en un trance, se hincó, todavía moviendo su cabeza, murmurando "No…" mientras lloraba, y se quedo sentada mirando el rostro de Harry. Le limpio la sangre de la boca con su dedo pulgar. Antes de que Hermione fuera hacia ella y comenzara a acariciarle la espalda consolándola y descansara su cabeza en el tembloroso hombro de Eloise.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo -----------------------------------------

Neville había entrado en estado de shock y dos Slytherins de séptimo año tuvieron que ayudarle a ir a la enfermería. Estudiantes de todas las casas fueron a consolar a Draco Malfoy, quien estaba sentado apretando las rodillas contra si con sus brazos y temblaba violentamente. Justin Finch-Fletchley de Hufflepuff y una hija de muggles de Gryffindor de sexto, quien había sido llamada sangre sucia por Malfoy muchas veces, lo ayudaron a seguir a Neville.

Todos estos estudiantes actuaron por voluntad propia, sin que ningún profesor se los pidiera, si no por que en la última hora las rivalidades entre casas habían sido puestas de lado. Todos estaban en esto juntos.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------

Después de que la Profesora McGonagall terminara de apresar a los Mortifagos, simplemente se quedo sentada en el piso. Debió de haber sido ella la que consolara a Ron Weasley. Debió de haber ayudado a controlar a los estudiantes que lloraban y gritaban histéricos. Pero no pudo. Solo pudo estar sentada pensando que había fallado. Era la Jefa de casa de Harry, al que debía de cuidar. Y aun así, _él_ la había protegido a _ella_ junto con el resto de la escuela. Habían estado en la misma habitación y no había podido protegerlo.

Harry Potter: el niño inocente con el corazón de oro, esto siendo poco apreciado por los demás. Incluso ella era culpable de esto en algunas ocasiones. Había sentido tanto orgullo por sus logros y tanta simpatía cuando había fallado en algo. No podía olvidar el horror en su rostro cuando le dijo que tenía que llevar una pareja para el baile del año anterior. En estas ocasiones, era solo un chico vulnerable como todos. Secretamente deseo poder consolarlo, ayudarlo a prepararse mejor, ayudarlo a seleccionar una túnica mejor. Quizás debió de haber ofrecido su ayuda, así hubiera sabido que contaba con alguien.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------

Ron estaba discutiendo con el Profesor Snape.

"No, el NO ESTA MUERTO. Solo esta dormido, necesito conseguir agua para despertarlo o Madame Pomfrey puede darle alguna poción y… ¡y va a estar BIEN! ¿Qué no lo ve? ¡No esta muerto! ¡No puede estar muerto!"

"Ron."

Ron levanto la vista y vio a Fred y a George a través de sus ojos borrosos, húmedos por lágrimas de enojo y confusión. Lo que vio fue algo increíble. Fred y George tenían lágrimas en sus rostros. Fred mordía su labio inferior y la barbilla de George temblaba un poco al tratar de reprimir las lágrimas. Nunca los había visto llorar, al menos no desde los cuatro años. Ron sabia que no llorarían si no fuera algo serio.

"No puede estar muerto. Solo esta inconciente o algo así. No puede estar muerto." Ron insistió. Fred lo abrazo.

"Ron, tienes que dejarlo ir. Harry esta muerto. Lo siento."

"¡Pero no puede ser!"

"Lo se. Pero así es. Esta muerto."

Ron se despego de él.

"¡NO!" corrió hasta Harry y agarro un mano, sosteniendo la fría piel contra sus rojas mejillas. "¡Harry despierta, por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!" le rogó, meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás. Fred y George se sentaron por un lado de él en silencio, con lágrimas en sus mejillas. Finalmente, se dio cuenta que Harry no iba a responder. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que Harry murmurara que le dejara en paz, pero nunca mas volvería a oír ese molesto murmuro. Bajo la mano de Harry reticente y se volteo hacia George, enterrando su cara en su hombro antes de empezar a llorar. Fred se acerco a ellos y George puso un brazo alrededor de su gemelo. Fred comenzó a masajear la espalda de Ron mientras Hermione hacia lo mismo con Ginny, y todos se quedaron ahí sentados llorando juntos por Harry, mientras el cuerpo de Voldemort estaba muy lejos de ahí, olvidado por todos.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------

Minutos después, una de las puertas del salón se abrió con fuerza. Sirius miraba alrededor ansioso y en pánico. Sus ojos fueron hasta la forma sin vida de Harry, que estaba rodeada por sus devastados amigos.

"¡NOOOO!"

Algunos profesores intentaron detenerlo para calmarlo, pero Sirius no se dejo. Corrió desesperado hacia el cuerpo de Harry, su rostro reflejaba puro terror. Hermione y Eloise alejaron a Ginny un poco de Harry, abrazándola entre las dos a la vez que Sirius se acercaba, luciendo loco e impredecible.

El hombre callo sobre sus rodillas al lado del chico que consideraba su hijo y agarro la cara de su ahijado entre sus manos. "No, Harry ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!" volteo desesperado, sus ojos yendo de un profesor a otro. "¡Alguien busque ayuda! ¡Necesita un medimago! ¡Traigan a Madame Pomfrey!" grito histérico.

"Sirius." Dumbledore le llamo suavemente, poniendo una mano en su hombro. "Esta muerto."

Sirius retiro la mano de Dumbledore bruscamente. "¡No!" siseo. "No esta muerto. ¡El se pondrá bien y vendrá a vivir conmigo por que así lo planeamos y YO le hice una habitación y vamos a construir un campo de Quidditch y el va a estar BIEN!" dijo gritando.

Dumbledore cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente, sus únicos signos de dolor fueron varias lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas hasta llegar a su barba. Cuando Sirius vio las lágrimas, supo que todo era de verdad.

"Sirius," el Director dijo de nuevo, mas suave que antes. "esta muerto."

"Nooo" gimió de dolor, volteando de nuevo hacia su ahijado. Buscando desesperado en su muñeca algún signo de pulso. Cuando no pudo encontrarlo, puso su oído en la boca del muchacho para escuchar su respiración. No había ninguna.

"¡NO!" grito, abrazando el cuerpo de Harry entre sus brazos. Harry se veía tan pacifico, como si solo estuviera durmiendo. Sirius comenzó a llorar histéricamente abrazándolo con fuerza. "¡No, Harry, no! ¿Te amo, lo recuerdas? Te amo." Murmuro. Comenzando a balancearse de atrás hacia delante, abrazándolo rehusando a dejarlo ir, besando su frente y cabello llorando sin parar.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ----------------------------------------

Cuando los gemelos finalmente se dieron cuenta que Ron había entrado en estado de shock, cargaron a su hermano hasta la enfermería, las tres chicas los siguieron en silencio. Todos mirando hacia el frente, con lagrimas silenciosas en cada uno de los rostros.

Entraron a la enfermería para encontrarse a una afligida Madame Pomfrey.

"¿Es ese Ron? Oh pobrecito. Recuéstenlo aquí." Dijo gentilmente, sin su usual tono autoritario. "Todos son bienvenidas a quedarse por esta noche. Puede ser mas pacifico que sus dormitorios."

Recogió rápidamente una botella con poción de al lado de donde estaba Neville recostado. Este estaba boca arriba mirando el techo en silencio, con lágrimas que salían de sus ojos hacia los lados. No dio indicaciones de saber que alguien mas estaba en la habitación. Madame Pomfrey limpió las lágrimas con gentileza, solo para que volvieran a salir.

La medimaga repartió la poción en varios vasos y se los dio a los gemelos, a Ginny y a Hermione. Trato de darle algo de esta a Ron, pero parecía no notar nada. Volteo hacia los demás. "Beban eso. Les ayudara a calmarse."

"No lo necesitamos. Ron si, solo véalo." Fred dijo, mirando con preocupación hacia su hermano.

Madame Pomfrey lo miro con tristeza. "Cariño, estas a punto de entrar en shock. Estas temblando. Todos ustedes, incluso si no se han dado cuenta."

Fred miro su mano, y como había dicho la enfermera, estaba temblando sin control. Tomo de inmediato la poción y los otros siguieron su ejemplo. La poción les ayudo a sentirse mucho mejor, menos temblorosos y mas relajados. Como si hubieran estado en un maratón y acabara de terminar. Desafortunadamente, ahora que su mente estaba mas clara, todo el dolor volvió a ellos.

Fred se sentó al final de una de las mesas desocupadas, sentando a Ginny en sus piernas. Ella se volteo y lo abrazo por el cuello, dejando salir las lagrimas y empapando el collar de su camisa como siempre lo hacia de pequeña.

"Se que nadie me cree. Todos piensan que era solo pasajero, pero en verdad lo amaba." Ella murmuro tan bajo que solo Fred podía oírla. El solo la estrecho más contra el cuando ella empezó a llorar con más fuerza.

"Lo se, Gin, lo se." Murmuro como respuesta.

Eloise camino hacia donde estaba Neville acostado, subió a la cama y se acomodo junto a él. Neville la abrazo con un brazo y la acerco mas a el para confortarla.

La enfermera se sentó al pie de la cama y puso una mano sobre la mano temblorosa de Ron.

"Ten cariño, bebe esto por mi. Te calmara un poco, ¿ok cariño?" ella dijo cariñosamente sosteniendo un vaso hacia él.

Ron levanto la vista hacia ella.

"No puede estar muerto."

Madame Pomfrey gimió de dolor antes de poder controlar sus emociones. "Lo siento tanto cariño."

"No puede estar muerto." Murmuro, sin enfocar nada aun que Madame Pomfrey estaba justo delante de él. "No puede dejarme así. Es mi mejor amigo. No puede estar muerto."

Hermione llego junto a él y beso a Ron en la frente, sus lágrimas mojando su cara. Ron miro desesperado hacia sus ojos. "No puede haberse ido." Susurro desesperado.

"Bebe la poción, Ron." Dijo intentando calmarlo, sus voz mas aguda que su habitual tono debido al dolor por la perdida de su amigo. "¿Ok? Por favor."

Sin otra palabra u otro movimiento, tomo el vaso tembloroso, con la ayuda de Madame Pomfrey, y la llevo hasta su boca. Cerró los ojos mientras recordaba a Harry al beber la poción.

La calma se apodero de él. Dejo de temblar y su cabeza dejo de girar. Volvió a enfocar todo y hubo una cosa que no pudo negar: Harry no estaba ahí. La finalidad, la realidad de la situación le llego de golpe, como si se hubiera golpeado contra el concreto.

"¡NO!" grito, agarrando el vaso de la mesa de al lado y tirándola al piso. Tiro la próxima cosa que encontró, la almohada, contra la pared contraria con todas sus fuerzas.

Ron intento bajarse de la cama, queriendo destruir todo lo que estuviera en su camino, pero de repente se quedo paralizado, viendo fijamente el poste de la cama. Extendió su dedos hacia el y lo toco suavemente y con mucho cuidado, como si fuera un animal salvaje. Como si fuera un sueño, recorrió con sus dedos las letras que estaban talladas en la madera, **'H.P.'** Eran las iniciales que Harry había tallado mientras estaba aburrido en la enfermería meses antes. Le trajo a la mente imágenes de Harry girando los ojos tras Madame Pomfrey a la vez que ella le sentenciaba largo tiempo de reposo en cama. Imágenes de Harry diciéndole que seria un excelente Medimago. Imágenes de Harry vivo. Y Ron se dio cuenta de que ya no habría nuevas imágenes de Harry.

Hermione deposito su mano en su mejilla, volteando su cabeza hacia ella. Sus ojos se encontraron, ambos llenos de dolor, desesperanza, rabia, confusión y soledad. "No." Dijo resignado, mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Hermione lo abrazo por el cuello, y Ron se aferro a su espalda, ambos llorando en el hombro del otro.

Madame Pomfrey limpio el baso roto con un movimiento de varita y acomodo la almohada de Ron al pie de la cama para cuando la necesitara. Fue hacia su oficina, descanso su cabeza en el escritorio y dejo salir las lagrimas que había contenido por tanto tiempo.

Todo el tiempo, Draco Malfoy descansaba en una de las camas cercanas a la ventana, sin ser notado, viendo el cielo nocturno en silencio.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------

Indiferente. Fuerte. Apatía. Snape había perfeccionado esos sentimientos en su mirada hace años, desde que era un niño. Así, cuando cosas malas pasaban, podía convencer al mundo que no le importaba. Podía convencerse a si mismo que no le importaba.

Con el mar de caras en el Gran Salón era fácil desempeñar su rol. Podía despegarse de todo eso. Incluso había calmado al chico Weasley cuando su jefe de casa se había sentado en el piso mirando al espacio. Nunca había visto a su respetable compañera, su propio profesor cuando asistía a la escuela, tan descompuesta. Hubiera sido aterrador, si Severus Snape pudiera sentir tal emoción en tiempos de crisis.

Pero cuando había llegado a sus habitaciones, no había más rostros que lo juzgaran. Estaba solo. Y sin esos rostros, su mascara de calma comenzó a destruirse a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerla y no pudo convencerse mas.

Recordaba vividamente el cuerpo de Harry tirado en el piso después de que le habían quitado la vida. Había sido un inocente, puro, con tanto potencial. ¡Había tenido quince años por las barbas de Merlín!

Snape agarro un vaso y con un grito de furia, lo lanzo contra la pared donde se rompió en mil pedazos. Ni siquiera noto el líquido púrpura que siseaba a la vez que disolvía la pintura de donde había pegado. Los pedazos de vidrio en el piso llamaron su atención. Camino hasta ellos y recogió uno con la mirada desenfocada. A la vez que recorría la superficie con un dedo, recordó cuando tuvo que sacar los pedazos de vidrio de la espalda de Harry, cuando su opinión de la vida del chico se había hecho pedazos justo como el vaso.

¿Cuándo había empezado a importarle el joven Gryffindor? ¿Y por que? Se había sentido extrañamente sobre protector desde que descubrió lo que sus parientes le habían hecho. El extraño sentimiento le había hecho ir hasta su casa después del primer ataque de Voldemort. Y en ese momento cuando sostenía el brazo de Harry, ayudando a ponerlo como sacrificio ante el Señor Oscuro, de repente el plan ya no importo. Incluso deshacerse de Voldemort ya no pareció importante. Lo que importaba en eso momentos era la vida de Harry. Había pensado en su conversación en la enfermería, que parecía haber sido hace como cien años, pero solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas de eso, y recordó lo que Harry había dicho sobre que no iba a estar el próximo año escolar. En ese momento debajo de su mascara de Mortifago pensó que todo eso estaba mal. No había nada más aterrador que esa idea.

¡Había estado tan cerca! Si hubiera salvado a Harry, encontrado la cura, entonces quizás, por primera vez, habría algo que le diera significado a todo. La idea ni siquiera tenia un sentido lógico para Snape, pero de alguna otra forma, tenia todo el sentido en el mundo.

Vio aturdido todas sus notas que había escrito con la esperanza de curar el Cáncer de Harry. Con un gruñido de enojo, las agarro y las rompió en dos, tirándolas al piso. No había valido la pena toda esa esperanza.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes, cuan equivocado estaba? Harry no era como James Potter. No era cruel ni arrogante. No molestaba a otros sin cesar solo por que eran de otras casas o por cual cualquier otra cosa que el Potter mayor encontrara ofensivo acerca de Snape. No, Harry era solo un chico que estaba metido en uno de los locos enredos del destino, que este no merecía. Y Snape lo había sometido a cuatro años de tortura solo por los errores de un padre que nunca conoció. Sentía que le inundaban las nauseas de culpabilidad.

Era por esto que había tratado de ser indiferente ante todo, a lo largo de su vida. Su pecho dolía y sus manos temblaban. Todo dolía horriblemente.

"¡Maldición Albus!" grito a la solitaria habitación. "¡Estabas equivocado! ¡Se supone que no debes equivocarte, maldita sea, pero lo hiciste! ¡No vale la pena! ¡_Esto_ no vale la pena!" agarro un vaso que contenía una muestra de las pociones en que estaba trabajando, en su teoría sobre el Cáncer, y lo tiro contra la otra pared.

Sus pensamientos pasaban con rapidez, en su mente danzaban imágenes de sus clases aterrorizando a Harry y de este tirado sobre el suelo, cubierto de sangre después de haber sido golpeado y apuñalado por su tío, luego de cuando había escuchado sin querer al chico Weasley que Harry lo había defendido de sus amigos y después muchas otras imágenes significantes sobre el chico.

Se dejo caer al piso, su espalda contra la pared. Enterró su cara entre sus manos e hizo algo que no hacia desde su niñez: lloro.

Las lágrimas se sentían extrañas, pero al mismo tiempo, le reconfortaban, y una vez que empezó no pudo parar. Lloro por mucho tiempo hasta que ya no tuvo más lágrimas que derramar. Entonces un sentido de determinación se apodero de él. Sabía lo que tenia que hacer. No había entendido por que Albus le había dicho lo que dijo antes de salir del Gran salón, lo había visto como algún tipo de burla, pero se había dado cuenta del por que lo había dicho.

Agarrando varios pedazos de pergamino, comenzó a buscar en su cerebro, escribiendo todo lo que se le ocurría, todo por una decisión a la que había llegado en medio de las lágrimas:

'Quizás si vale la pena _esto_.'

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---------------------------------------

**AN:** ¿Confundidos? Bien jeje aquí lo tienen y antes del fin de semana como es lo acostumbrado. Muchos saludos a los que me han estado apurando y apoyando en estas semanas.

Gracias a:

**Andrea** (Pues si el mortifago es mi Sev con gusto me dejo raptar jeje aquí esta para que lo disfrutes. Y les tengo otro regalito de navidad no te preocupes.)

**Carri Sirius Potter** (sip pienso escribir toda la serie me encanta y estaría incompleta si no lo hiciera, pero también quiero actualizar mis otras traducciones y puede que tarde un poquito en terminarlas todas aun que estén mas cortitas, besos!!!!!)

**hikari-no-nagareboshi** (¡¡¡¡gracias por el review estuvo largo como me gustan, sin albur jeje, no en serio muchas gracias me levantan el animo cada vez que se toman la molestia de escribirme tanto!!!!)

**Tatis** (ya vez aquí esta, lo hice lo más rápido que pude, y no te preocupes que les tengo una sorpresita antes de año nuevo, espérenla!!!!!!!!!!)

**Llaelien** (Lo se y este esta mas triste, sorry pero si murió y pobre autora, ya le zumban los oídos jeje ¡¡¡gracias y otro abrazo de regreso!!!)

**Ninpha** (coomoo crees que yoo voy a querer eso jeje y menos después de tus lindos comentarios)

**kira raika riddle** (creo que ya te conteste a tu correo ¿no? Bueno si no es así me avisas.)

**azula.snape** (pobre autora jeje yo también me quede igual que tu cuando lo leí, es triste muy triste.)

**VICKY** (Sorry tenia que morir y ya vez ahora no esperaste tanto, besos!!!)

**Herminione** (Aquí esta lo que querías: ¡la muerte de Voldi!)

**ross snape** (lo se soy mala jeje sabes a la mayoría le paso lo mismo, creo que nadie tenia las uñas completas cuando terminaron de leer el capitulo anterior)

**kaixo** (Gracias!!!!!!!)

**Nimue-Tarrazo** (Me agrada esa reacción jaja haber como quedas con este capitulo.)

A los demás que me mandaron mensajes privados, espero ya haber respondido a todos, si no me avisan okis!!!! Hasta luego!!!!!!!!!!!

, Bye Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!

●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:


	36. Conversaciones

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conversaciones

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El día siguiente, Hogwarts era la epitome del caos. Todas las clases y exámenes habían sido cancelados. Los elfos domésticos eran distraídos por los fuertes lloriqueos de Dobby, desde que este se había enterado de las noticias. Habían mandado lechuzas la noche anterior, y los padres demandaban llevarse a sus hijos a casa. Reporteros acosaban a Dumbledore como si pensaran lincharlo. El ministro interrogaba sin parar a los Mortifagos con Veritaserum y los mandaba directo a Azkaban. Expertos fueron llamados para asegurarle al ministro que el cuerpo en verdad era el del Señor Oscuro. Pronto fue retirado de la escena, aun que nadie estaba seguro de lo que el ministerio iba a hacer con el. Nadie quería que enterraran el cuerpo cerca de sus casas.

El Ministerio trato de llevarse el cuerpo de Harry también, preguntando quien se haría cargo de los arreglos funerarios, pero Dumbledore se negó a que alguien se lo llevara y prometió contactarlos mas tarde para arreglar todo.

Furiosa la Profesora McGonagall grito y abofeteó a la Profesora Trelawney, cuando esta había presumido sobre predecir la muerte del chico. La Jefa de Gryffindor se le había echado encima y comenzado a jalarle el pelo cuando los otros profesores las separaron. Cuando la sacaban de la habitación esta grito, "¿Si ella puede predecir el futuro tan bien, por que no predijo esto, eh?" a la vez que la profesora de Adivinación sostenía su mejilla y la miraba sorprendida.

El Profesor Flitwick la guió hacia fuera de la habitación, alabando la muy bien merecida llamada de atención hacia la idiota profesora de Adivinación, claro después de darle una taza de te para tranquilizarla.

Los Weasley también aparecieron en estado de histeria, demandando que Dumbledore en persona les dijera exactamente lo que había pasado. Cuando termino de contarles, la Sra. Weasley lloro por media hora sin parar antes de pedir ver el cuerpo de Harry. Dumbledore los guió hasta su habitación privada, agradeciendo por haberle puesto un hechizo de preservación al cuerpo de Harry.

Entraron a la habitación para encontrar a Sirius sentado por un lado de la cama, viendo fijamente a su ahijado. Remus estaba sentado atrás de él, murmurando palabras de apoyo hacia Sirius, siendo el único en darse cuenta de la llegada de los Weasleys. Levanto la mirada de asintió solemnemente.

Caminaron hasta la cama. El cuerpo de Harry descansaba en la enorme cama de Dumbledore, haciendo que el chico se viera mucho más pequeño de lo que era. La Sra. Weasley miro la cara del inocente muchacho que ella consideraba como si fuera uno de los suyos.

Delineó delicadamente la cicatriz en forma de rayo con sus dedos. Entonces se inclino y beso su frente suavemente, sus lagrimas mezclandose con el negro cabello.

"Siempre hemos estado orgullosos de ti, Harry, siempre." Murmuro antes de levantarse, limpiándose las lagrimas.

"¿Cómo estas Sirius?" pregunto el Sr. Weasley con gentileza. Sirius los miro por unos segundos sin expresión en su rostro.

"Ni siquiera me pude despedir." Murmuro, antes de romper en llanto, hundiendo su cara entre sus manos. Remus masajeaba su espalda tratando de calmarlo, con una mirada de profunda tristeza. Los Weasleys los miraban sin poder hacer nada. La Sra. Weasley se volteo hacia Dumbledore.

"Necesito ver a mis hijos ahora." Demando, con una mirada ansiosa en sus ojos.

"Y a Hermione también, si sus padres no han llegado todavía." Añadió el Sr. Weasley.

"Los Grangers llegaron hace unos momentos y están en mi oficina. Supongo que todavía recuerdan el camino hacia la Sala común de Gryffindor. La contraseña es Thotheka. Tomen la ruta oculta para evitar a los reporteros." Les aconsejo. El Sr. Weasley pauso antes de entrar a la oficina.

"¿Ya le avisaron a los Stensons?" pregunto.

"No todavía. Me apena que se me haya olvidado, al igual que los Dursleys." Dumbledore respondió suspirando cansado. "Ah sido un día muy agitado."

"No te preocupes Albus, después de que vaya con Molly a ver a los niños, les iré a avisar yo mismo." Se ofreció el Sr. Weasley con tristeza en la voz.

"Gracias Arthur, eso ayudaría mucho. Los Stensons van a estar devastados, estoy seguro."

"Junto con los Dursleys. No puedo imaginar perder a un niño que crié. Digo, se que no siempre se llevaron bien con Harry, pero oh Merlín, van a quedar devastados." La Sra. Weasley dijo limpiando mas lagrimas que caían por su rostro.

Dumbledore tenía una mirada lúgubre y no dijo nada ante esto. Entraron a su oficina y se reunieron con los Grangers que se veían bastante preocupados. El Director hizo una seña hacia un gran retrato para que se abriera y revelara una escalera.

Cuando por fin, pasaron por el retrato de una afligida Dama Gorda ("Era tan joven." Dijo ella con tristeza.) y entraron a la Sala Común a través de este, vieron a los demás Weasleys, junto con Hermione, mirando hacia el fuego en silencio. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y con leves ojeras por no haber dormido la noche anterior. Ante el llamado de sus padres, todos voltearon hacia ellos, todavía con expresiones aturdidas, todos excepto Ron que seguía viendo las llamas frente a él sin darse cuenta de nada más.

Los Grangers corrieron hacia su hija y comenzaron a consolarla. El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley se miraron decidiendo en silencio lo siguiente que harían. La Sra. Weasley fue hacia donde estaban Fred, George y Ginny, abrazándolos y dándoles el consuelo que solo una madre podía dar. El Sr. Weasley puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo mas joven. Ron levanto la mirada un poco sorprendido ya que no se había dado cuenta que sus padres habían llegado. Miro alrededor dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"Ron, salgamos a caminar." Sugirió gentilmente. La expresión de Ron se torno a una de sufrimiento, recordando como Harry le había pedido lo mismo cuando quería hablarle de como era evidente que a Ron le gustaba Hermione.

Se levante perdido en sus recuerdos y siguió a su padre en dirección al lago, donde podrían estar a solas. Miro alrededor, recordando todas sus peleas en el agua, bebiendo jugo de calabaza mientras tenían los pies en el agua, e incluso la segunda prueba del torneo, donde había descubierto que él era la persona que más le importaba a Harry. Vio hacia el campo de Quidditch, recordando como los ojos de Harry se iluminaban cada vez que el deporte era mencionado y sus planes de jugar en el verano.

"¿Ron?"

Ron volteo hacia su padre abrumado. Vio un hombre confundido, inseguro de que decir. ¿Qué podría decirse en esta clase de situaciones?

El Sr. Weasley trataba de pensar en algo que consolara a su hijo, cuando Ron hablo.

"Sabes, creo que se sentía culpable de siempre venir a nuestra casa. El nunca tuvo ningún lugar para invitarnos a ir." Pauso, mirando hacia el estadio de Quidditch de nuevo. "Iba a tener una casa este verano y nos iba a invitar a jugar Quidditch." Hubo otra pausa más. "El nunca presumió que era bueno en Quidditch aun que era mas que obvio. Nunca presumió acerca de nada. El nunca quiso ser famoso." Dijo aun que él apenas se daba cuenta de todo esto.

"No, Harry era algo especial." El Sr. Weasley añadió con cariño. Ron abrazo a su padre y sintió como unos brazos le correspondían el abrazo. Comenzó a llorar en silencio dentro de eso brazos.

"Se siente tan solo sin el. Es como si algo faltara," Murmuro. "y duele tanto."

Eventualmente, los dos regresaron a la Sala común de Gryffindor. Los padres de Hermione se habían ido después de que su hija había negado su oferta de ir a casa. Habían decidido quedarse en Hogwarts hasta terminar el año, lo cual era en una semana. El Sr. Weasley también se despidió, ya que tenia que ir a Privet Drive a informarle a los Dursleys y a los Stensons de la muerte de Harry.

Los cuatro hijos Weasley, la Sra. Weasley y Hermione se fueron a sentar alrededor de la chimenea de la sala común.

"Tal vez es mejor así." Dijo Ron con calma. George miró a Ron herido.

"¿Que quieres decir?" pregunto Ginny con curiosidad. Había esperado esto.

Ron miro hacia su hermana. "Harry estaba muriendo."

Hubo una larga pausa en que todos absorbieron esta información.

"¿Que?" Pregunto Fred, sorprendido.

"El iba a morir pronto, antes del termino de este mes." Dijo Ron sin saber que sentir. "El no quería que nadie lo supiera ya que no quería que la gente lo tratara diferente o que le sintieran lastima."

"¿Incluso nosotros?" George pregunto sentido.

"Especialmente ustedes." Respondió Hermione. "Ustedes tres eran muy cercanos a el y siempre lo hacían tan feliz. Dijo que mientras estaba con ustedes, podía olvidarse de las cosas malas temporalmente. Podía sentirse vivo en lugar de muriéndose." Dijo ella en voz baja, tocando el brazalete que Harry y Ron le habían regalado en su cumpleaños el año pasado.

"¡Pero no entiendo! ¿Qué quieren decir con que estaba muriendo?" Ginny pregunto sin poder creerlo.

"¿Conocen al Sr. Stenson?" pregunto Ron a su familia. Todos ellos asintieron. "Bueno, el tenia esta enfermedad Terminal muggle llamada Cáncer y Harry solo pudo encontrar un hechizo para transferirlo, no curarlo, entonces, siendo como era Harry, realizo el estupido hechizo para transferir el Cáncer en él y así dejar que el Sr. Stenson viviera."

Todos lucían impresionados ante esto.

"Espera, ¿esto es algo que el escogió? ¿P-pero como pudo hacer algo así? ¿Cómo pudo actuar como si el Sr. Stenson fuera mas importante que él?" pregunto George tembloroso.

Ron y Hermione cerraron los ojos por unos segundos, tratando de no soltar las lagrimas.

"Por que él _creía_ que el Sr. Stenson era mas importante. El dijo que el Sr. Stenson tenía una familia quien lo _necesitaba_, como si eso justificara todo. El – el no pensaba que a alguien le importaría si muriera en su lugar." Dijo con sufrimiento evidente en su voz, antes de empezar a llorar. Los demás Weasley estaban bastante horrorizados como para consolarlo. Ron tomo aire temblorosamente unas cuantas veces para recobrar la compostura. "Ni siquiera se si pensaba diferente ahora, por mas que tratamos de demostrarle lo contrario."

"Fue su familia, estoy segura de ello."Añadió Hermione, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. "Ellos le enseñaron que no valía nada, que a nadie le importaba. No tuvimos el tiempo suficiente para deshacer el daño. Digo, ¿cuanto tiempo tiene que transcurrir para que se pueda arreglar algo así?"

"¿Que-e?" la Sra. Weasley sollozo horrorizada. "¿Cómo pudo pensar eso? ¡El era como parte de la familia! Oh no, debimos de haberlo invitado mas seguido. Si hubiera sabido que pensaba así, pudimos haberlo adoptado, pudimos…"

"Mamá, por favor no hagas esto." Dijo Fred como si lo estuvieran torturando. "No quiero pensar en lo que hubiéramos podido o debido hacer para que fueran las cosas diferentes. Ya no cambiara nada."

"Oh Merlín." Susurro Ginny con sufrimiento. "¿Estaba tan mal?"

"Tenia días realmente malos," añadió Hermione. "Una vez se desmayo en uno de los pasillos. Pensé que todo había terminado, y casi fue así. Sabía muy en el fondo que en otra ocasión no lograría regresar, pero había escapado tantas veces a la muerte, que no pude evitar esperar que lo hiciera de nuevo y que pudiéramos festejar su próximo cumpleaños. ¿Saben? Seguir siendo el niño-que-_vivió_."

"Siempre quise hacerle una gran fiesta de cumpleaños." Sollozo la Sra. Weasley. "No creo que esos parientes suyos le hayan hecho unas muy buenas."

Ron gruño. "Los Dursleys no le celebraron ningún cumpleaños. Solo le daban calcetines usados y percheros cuando era niño antes de que lo ignoraran por completo."

"Que Basuras." Dijo George negando con la cabeza.

"No tienes ni idea." Murmuro Ron enojado.

"¿Les contó a alguno sobre las sesiones de estudio?" pregunto Ginny con calma.

"¿Te refieres a las de Pociones que les daba a Neville y a Eloise?" pregunto Ron sin entender.

Esto hizo que Ginny sonriera. "Entonces cumplió lo que prometió." Dijo con una mirada de nostalgia. "Hace algún tiempo, justo antes del baile, estaba en la biblioteca, teniendo algo de problemas con mis Estudios Muggles, cercas de un ataque nervioso por que no podía entenderlos. Lo próximo que supe, es que Harry estaba ahí, preguntándome que pasaba y ofreciéndome unas sesiones de estudio ya que había crecido con muggles y me prometió que no le diría a nadie ya que yo no quería que les dijera. Ahora se que no lo hizo."

"No, el nunca me dijo de eso." Dijo Ron, con señas de orgullo en su voz ante la lealtad de su amigo por cumplir con su palabra.

Fred y George se miraron. George asintió.

"¿Ya saben sobre nuestro inversionista privado para la tienda de bromas?" pregunto Fred.

La Sra. Weasley lo miro boquiabierta. "No." Dijo sin poder creerlo.

"Sip, Harry nos amenazo con maldecirnos si no tomábamos su premio del Torneo para la tienda de bromas."

"Nos dijo que no dejáramos que mamá se enterara de donde lo habíamos obtenido y que le compráramos una Túnica nueva a Ron y que dijéramos que era de parte nuestra." Añadió George. "Era por eso que le dimos muestras gratis de todas nuestras nuevas bromas en su cumpleaños y navidad."

Los otros miembros de la familia Weasley estaban boquiabiertos. Pero Hermione no estaba tan sorprendida. Ella sabia que Harry no quería el dinero y había estado buscando una forma de dárselo a los Weasleys. Había sospechado cuando había oído sobre el inversionista privado, y ahora sus sospechas eran confirmadas.

"¡Pero fueron mil galeones!" la Sra. Weasley ahogo un grito.

"Lo se. Le recordamos ese pequeño detalle cuando nos los dio, pero el no los quería. Creo que no podía soportar los recuerdos de por que los tenia. Dijo que todos íbamos a necesitar mas risas, mas que lo usual." Explico Fred.

"El pequeño era un amor." Dijo la Sra. Weasley con cariño, secándose las lagrimas.

"Entonces era por eso que se reía." Dijo Ron pensativo. "Le pregunte que idiota le daría dinero a Fred y a George y el solo rió y dijo que el pensaba que era una buena inversión."

Todos rieron, a pesar de las lágrimas que seguían cayendo.

"En verdad lo voy a extrañar." Dijo George con cariño.

"Si, debiste de haberlo visto, mamá. Salvo la vida de una niña de Voldemort. Prácticamente se sacrifico por toda la escuela." Fred añadió.

"Eso fue exactamente lo que hizo." Dijo la Sra. Weasley. Les explico exactamente lo que Dumbledore les había dicho. Ron y Hermione ya sabían esto, ya que Dumbledore se los había explicado después del ataque, explicándoles que Harry lo había mantenido en secreto, de todos, incluso ellos, para asegurar que el plan no se dijera por alguna equivocación. Al principio, todos estaban enojados con Dumbledore, pero como Ron y Hermione lo habían hecho, los demás también se dieron cuenta que no era su culpa. Que era la decisión de Harry al saber que estaba muriendo de todas maneras.

Oyeron pasos que bajaban las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos. Levantaron la vista y vieron a Colin Creevey que bajaba con una pequeña caja en sus manos, con ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. Había perdido a su héroe.

Camino hasta el grupo y encaro a Ron y a Hermione.

"Dennis y yo creemos que deberían tener esto." Dijo suspirando temblorosamente, dándole la caja a Hermione. "Ustedes tuvieron la suerte de haber sido su amigo." Dijo sollozando. Volteándose y corriendo escaleras arriba.

Hermione levanto la tapa de la caja y tuvo que contener el llanto. La caja estaba llena de fotos de Harry y ellos. Todos se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa de centro a la vez que hermione comenzaba a sacar las fotos una por una y las ponía en mesa. Habían muchas del trío juntos, abrazados, riendo y saludando con las manos. Había una del día en que Harry y Ron habían tenido su pelea de agua. Ron empujaba a Harry hacia el lago y Harry reía, mojándolo y corriendo tras él con una cubeta con agua. Otra de los dos sentados a la orilla del lago con los pies en el agua, platicando. Lagrimas silenciosas escaparon de los ojos de Ron.

Ella saco mas fotos de Harry en su uniforme de Quidditch, volando en los partidos. De la fiesta después de haber ganado la copa. Una foto de Ron cuando hacia el ritual que habían hecho en la fiesta y luego volteaba hacia Harry para subirlo a la tarima para luego bajar, los dos con grandes sonrisas.

"Esa fue la fiesta de celebración por la copa de Quidditch." Explico Ginny a su mamá.

Había mas fotos de ese día, con Harry salvando a Malfoy; Harry siendo llevado hacia la enfermería; siendo arrastrado por el retrato por Fred y George, los tres sonriendo alegres; Harry y Ginny caminando con los brazos sobre los hombros del otro y de los dos platicando.

Y fotos del baile. Kota revolviéndole el pelo a Harry y el alejando su mano indignado.

Fotos mientras cenaban donde Harry susurraba al a Ron y los dos reían cubriéndose con sus manos. Ron deseo desesperado recordar lo que Harry había dicho.

Había una de Eloise y Harry haciendo muecas chistosas hacia la cámara y luego otras de ellos bailando juntos, Eloise reía mientras Harry la hacia dar vueltas. Había de otras parejas también.

"Oh te vez tan guapo Ron, y tu te vez hermosa Hermione." La Sra. Weasley dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. "Oh y Fred, George, se ven tan maravillosos."

Hermione saco la siguiente foto y cuando la dejo en la mesa, Ginny soltó el llanto antes de poder calmarse de nuevo. Era la de ella y Harry bailando muy abrazados. Se veía en la foto que ella estaba en las nubes. Harry sonreía pacíficamente, acariciando el pelo de Ginny suavemente, sin saber de la cámara. En el fondo, estaban George y Kota viendo a los dos y bailando, sonriendo contentos y mirando afuera de la foto, probablemente hacia Fred. Ginny estaba encantada con la foto, junto con la Sra. Weasley, quien Ginny siempre le había contado sobre su atracción por Harry.

"Oh cariño." Murmuro con lagrimas al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Ginny de lado.

Ron saco las próximas fotos, una con Harry y los gemelos caminando por Hogsmeade, Harry envuelto en la capa de Fred. Se les hizo un nudo en la garganta a los gemelos cuando recordaron sus momentos con el chico que consideraban como un segundo hermano pequeño. Ahora tenía sentido la desgana de hablar sobre el verano en la conversación que habían tenido, y les dolía pensar que Harry sabía desde hace mucho que su tiempo se terminaba.

Hermione saco la próxima foto, una de Harry y Ginny durmiendo en el sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor. Ginny miro la foto con mucho cariño. Y contó la historia detrás de la foto, explicando también que había sido ella quien le había hecho la broma a Cho unas horas antes ese día.

"¿Tu hiciste eso?" pregunto George maravillado.

"¿Qué dijo Harry?" pregunto Fred curioso.

"El dijo…" respiro profundamente para calmar sus emociones, "dijo que pensaba que ustedes iban a estar orgullosos de mi."

George la abrazo. "El era un chico muy inteligente."

Todos hicieron una mueca de dolor ante la descripción de Harry en pasado, quien, justo el día anterior, había estado vivo.

"No es justo." Dijo Ginny en voz baja, recogiendo la foto de ella y Harry durmiendo juntos. "No debió haber sido Harry. Digo, ¿Qué había hecho suficiente ya?"

Siguieron con las fotos restantes, de la gran guerra que armaron en la sala común después de que los Weasleys y Hermione los encontraran en el sillón juntos. La foto era tan reciente, y aun así parecían años atrás. Era muy duro creer que solo el día anterior, Harry había estado vivo.

La última foto de la caja era la más reciente, con el trío dormidos en la cama de Harry solo una semana atrás.

"¿No estaban todos enfermos ese día, verdad?" pregunto George en voz baja, sin ser en verdad una pregunta sino una afirmación.

Ron negó con su cabeza tristemente. "Solo Harry. Uno día muy malo para él. No podíamos dejarlo solo con eso."

"¡Nunca nadie había cuidado de él cuando estaba enfermo! ¿Pueden creerlo? Aun que fue algo lindo. Estaba tan avergonzado que todos cuidábamos de él; era como si no supiera como actuar ante esto." Dijo Hermione pensativa.

"¿Cómo pudo irse así?" pregunto Ron mirando las fotos, sus ojos inundados por las lagrimas. "¿Cómo se lo pudieron llevar así?"

Ron enterró su cara entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar una vez más. Hermione deslizo su brazo por sus hombros y dejo sus propias lágrimas caer en la espalda de Ron.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo -------------------------------------

Mientras tanto el Sr. Weasley se aparecía a la afueras de Privet Drive y se dirigió al Numero cuatro solemnemente. Toco la puerta suavemente, oyendo fuertes pasos del otro lado de ella.

La puerta se abrió para revelar al tío de Harry, quien usaba un sombrero un tanto extraño, ya que lo usaba muy hundido sobre su cabeza. Su expresión se transformo en una de furia, en cuanto vio quien estaba en su puerta. Vio alrededor rápidamente para asegurarse de que los vecinos no hubieran visto al extraño hombre.

"¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo _tu _aquí?" siseo enojado.

"Traigo malas noticias, ¿esta su esposa en casa? Creo que los dos tienen que escuchar esto." Dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

"Bueno, entre." Dijo Tío Vernon después de un debate interno. "Vamos, rápido, antes de que los vecinos lo vean." Dijo con enfado, señalando con impaciencia para que el pelirrojo entrara y cerrando la puerta con rapidez detrás de él. "¿Dios que su gente no puede vestir normal?" añadió en voz baja. El Sr. Weasley miro lo que traía puesto. Estaba vestido como muggle, aunque fueran algo viejas y sin combinar. No le encontró nada de malo en lo que usaba.

"Petunia, será mejor que bajes. Una de esas _personas_ esta aquí." Le llamo, diciendo con asco la palabra 'persona' como si esta fuera demasiada buena para describirlos. Vio hacia el Sr. Weasley con desconfianza, como si el hombre le fuera a atacar en cualquier momento.

"¿Personas? ¿De que estas hablando, cariño?" pregunto, viniendo de la cocina, usando un sombrero similar. Al ver al Sr. Weasley, su expresión fue de falsa alegría a fría como un témpano. "¿Qué es lo que _usted_ esta haciendo aquí?" pregunto enojada.

El Sr. weasley tomo aire para calmarse. Sabia que los parientes de Harry habían sido muy groseros en su ultimo encuentro, pero esto era simplemente ridículo. Se tuvo que recordar el porque de su visita.

"Sr. y Sra. Dursley, será mejor que se sienten." Dijo triste. "Les tengo malas noticias."

"Mire, estoy ocupado, así que solo dígame las noticias para seguir con nuestras vidas, ¿ok?" pregunto Vernon impaciente.

"Bueno, estoy seguro que Harry les contó sobre el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, o er… supongo que lo conocen como… um… Voldemort, ya que así es como Harry lo llama." Dijo, temblando al decir su nombre.

"¿Quién es ese? ¿Otro amigo del fenómeno? Ya diga lo que tenga que decir." Dijo Tío Vernon, cruzando sus gordos brazos. El Sr. Weasley se les quedo viendo boquiabierto.

"¿Harry nunca les contó sobre el Señor Oscuro? ¿El que mato a sus padre y a estado tras él por años?" les pregunto, tratando de hacerlos recordar algo.

Tía Petunia se encogió de hombros, con expresión de aburrimiento.

"Oh, bueno, el es un mago oscuro que…" empezó a explicar el Sr. Weasley.

"¡No diga esa palabra bajo mi techo!" grito Tío Vernon.

"¿Qué palabra?" dijo el Sr. Weasley totalmente confundido.

"Creo que debe irse." Dijo furioso el Tío Vernon, empezando a ir hacia la puerta.

"Mire, no estoy seguro de que dije para ofenderlo así, pero por favor escúcheme. Se trata de Harry." Dijo desesperado. Tío Vernon se detuvo y renuente se volteo para escuchar. "Escuchen, como estaba diciendo este hombre a estado tras Harry por años, y la verdad no se como decirles esto, pero anoche, penetro las defensas de Hogwarts. Harry lucho contra él y protegió a la escuela. Su sobrino hizo un tremendo sacrificio. Derroto al Señor Oscuro, pero solo pudo hacerlo sacrificando su propia vida. Lo siento tanto."

El par lo miro sorprendidos.

"¿El chico esta muerto?" Tía Petunia pregunto sorprendida.

"Si, lo lamento tanto. Harry era como un hijo para mí. Mis hijos están devastados y se que esto debe ser muy duro, pero si necesitan hablar con alguien, aquí estamos para ustedes. Estoy seguro que nosotros sentimos solo una fracción de lo que ustedes deben estar sintiendo pero…"

"¡Espere, no puede estar muerto!" dijo Tío Vernon muy enojado.

"Lo se, eso fue lo que pensé en un principio. Parecía que Harry era invencible, pero en verdad el era solo un chico de quince años." Dijo el Sr. Weasley con tristeza.

"No, usted no entiende. Escuche, tuvimos un encuentro con uno de ustedes y nos maldijo con estas horribles orejas y colas, íbamos a hacer que el chico no las quitara el este verano. Si el no va a regresar, entonces usted va a tener que quitárnoslas." Explico Tío Vernon con tono de advertencia.

"Por favor, no he podido ir a ningún lado sin este maldito sombrero. ¡No sabe lo difícil que es!" rogó Tía Petunia.

El Sr. Weasley los miro sin poder creerlo. "¿Entienden lo que acabo de decirles? Harry, su sobrino, el que criaron desde que tenia un año, esta muerto. Lo mataron anoche. ¿Qué no entienden?" pregunto incrédulo.

"Si, entendemos maldita sea. No somos idiotas. Es una pena. ¿Ahora puede quitarnos estas cosas espantosas?" dijo Vernon impaciente.

El Sr. Weasley los miro con asco. "Su sobrino esta muerto, ¿y en lo único en que piensan es en como se ven? Estoy hablando de Harry, quizás la persona más amable, y valiente del mundo. Fue un honor el que hayan tenido la oportunidad de cuidarlo, solo por la persona tan maravillosa que era. Estoy muy orgulloso que mi hijo haya escogido a una persona tan maravillosa como su amigo. ¡Hay personas por toda Inglaterra que lloran por su muerte sin siquiera haberlo conocido y a ustedes ni siquiera les importa!" les grito.

"¡Hey no nos sermone!" grito Vernon, su cara cambiando a un tono púrpura. "No sabe lo que era, tener que cuidar de ese desdichado fenómeno. ¡Tuvimos que alimentarlo y vestirlo, debido a nuestros buenos corazones le dimos techo en donde vivir, todo con nuestro propio dinero y el no era nada mas que un pequeño mocoso desagradecido!"

El Sr. Weasley prácticamente temblaba de ira. "¿Cómo se ATREVEN a hablar de Harry de esa manera?" Se contuvo de atacar a los parientes de Harry y bajo su tono de voz un poco, aun que dejando la mirada de enojo en su rostro. "¿Dónde están las cosas de Harry?"

"¿Qué cosas?" pregunto Tía Petunia con desprecio. El Sr. Weasley giro los ojos en frustración.

"Las cosas que no lleva a Hogwarts. Ropa, viejos juguetes, libros, ya saben. Sus _cosas_." Explico como si le hablara a un par de idiotas. No pudo evitarlo, estaba tan enojado. "A las personas que _si_ les importaba, podrían quererlas."

Los Tíos de Harry se miraron entre si.

"¿Si se las damos, nos quitara estas horribles cosas?" pregunto Vernon, señalando su cabeza, la cual estaba todavía cubierta por el sombrero.

"Bien." Dijo exasperado.

Tía Petunia se hizo a un lado y señalo una puerta que llevaba hacia la alacena debajo de las escaleras. "Si tenia algo, tiene que estar ahí." Dijo ella impaciente.

"¿Y en su habitación?" pregunto el Sr. Weasley.

Los Dursleys se miraron de nuevo entre si.

"Le quitamos su derecho a una habitación. Ya la revisamos, y no quedo nada de él en esta." Explico con cautela Tío Vernon.

El Sr. Weasley los miro sin comprender a lo que se refería Vernon. Sacudió su cabeza y camino hacia la pequeña puerta, quito el cerrojo y abrió la puerta. Dentro, no encontró cajas con las posesiones de Harry, como había esperado, si no, junto con unos productos de limpieza, había una pequeña camita con una cobija raída encima. Había una pequeña caja con un par de camisas muggles y calcetines de Harry, todo lleno de agujeros rasgaduras. Tirado en una esquina estaba un viejo oso de peluche, al cual le faltaba un ojo y un brazo, con unas cuantas letras D escritas con marcador negro, que encima tenían marcador rojo. El Sr. Weasley solo pudo suponer que el primo de Harry había agarrado el juguete y tratado de marcarlo como suyo, y después Harry había tratado de tapar las marcas con rojo.

También había unos cuantos libros para niños en la misma esquina, pero tenían el nombre 'Dudley' escrito en la portada. Encima del montón había una caja de Grajeas Bertie Botts de todos los sabores y una vieja rana de chocolate, junto con una nota con la letra de Ron que decía '¡Harry, ni siquiera pienses en abrirlas antes de navidad o ya veras! ¡Espero que estés teniendo unas buenas vacaciones! – Ron.'

"¿Aquí es donde dormía?" pregunto furioso, contemplando la pequeña alacena. "¿Ustedes lo MANTENIAN aquí?" metió una mano y saco el oso y la nota, poniéndolas en la caja que contenía las pocas camisas cuando algo llamo su atención.

Miro la caja y saco la ultima camisa de botones. Estaba cubierta de manchas oscuras. Miro curioso hacia la cama y vio las mismas manchas cubriendo la cobija, almohada, y la pequeña cama en general. Miro alrededor y noto que incluso el piso tenía las mismas manchas. Saco su varita.

"Lumos." Dijo en voz baja y la pequeña habitación se ilumino. Supo de inmediato por el tono rojo – cafesoso de las manchas de que eran exactamente: Sangre.

Se alejo de la alacena tembloroso. Se volteo hacia los Dursleys, levantando la camisa ensangrentada de Harry.

"¿Qué es lo que le hicieron?" pregunto amenazante.

Los otros dos miraron hacia su varita asustados, sin decir nada.

"¿Us – ustedes abusaron de él, verdad?" pregunto, su vos temblando de furia. "¡Lo LASTIMARON!"

"E – espere un momento. No nos acuse así como así. ¡Ese mocoso hizo que perdiera mi trabajo! ¡Arruino nuestras vidas! ¡Nuestra vida era perfecta antes que lo dejaran afuera de nuestra puerta! ¡No sabe lo horrible que fue!" insistió Vernon, retrocediendo un paso.

El Sr. Weasley miro alrededor de la casa, por primera vez notando las grandes fotografías de la familia Dursley y de su hijo, ni una sola contenía la imagen de Harry. Miro de vuelta a la alacena, las enormes cerraduras de la puerta tomando un nuevo significado.

"Son unos Monstruos. ¡No merecen vivir!" dijo, su voz destilaba odio y desdén. Los ojos de ambos Dursleys miraron hacia su varita. Obviamente ellos pensaban que en verdad el los iba a matar.

"Fue Vernon. El fue el responsable de todo. ¡Yo trate de detenerlo, pero el es tan horrible cuando esta ebrio, tiene que entender!" Tía Petunia grito, alejándose de su esposo mientras lo señalaba con un dedo. Tío Vernon la miro boquiabierto.

"¿Qué diablos estas haciendo Petunia?"

"Escuche, no me mate, fue el, todo lo hizo el. No pudo detenerlo en sus arranques de ira cuando esta ebrio. ¡Tuve que proteger a mi hijo!"

"¡Mentiras! ¿Quien era la que cerraba las cortinas para que los vecinos no vieran nada? Tu fuiste la que tuviste la brillante idea de dejarlo en la alacena, ¿recuerdas?" dijo Tío Vernon acusatoriamente.

"No se de lo que esta hablando." Dijo ella hacia el Sr. Weasley. "¡El – el fue el que golpeo al muchacho! Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso."

"Oh, no trates de acusarme por todo." Grito Tío Vernon. "Tu eres la que no le dejaba de comer y le daba todas esas malditas tareas. Lo matabas de hambre y hacías que trabajara hasta agotarlo por completo, ¿y me culpas a _mí_? Oh, que bien."

"¿Oh si?" pregunto Petunia casi gritando, "¿Quién fue el que lo aventó sobre nuestra mesa de vidrio? ¿O el que puso una pistola en su cabeza y lo secuestro de con los estupidos Stensons? ¿O el que lo apuñalo? ¡Tú eres la razón por la que nos metimos en problemas con ese hombre! ¡Tu eres la razón por la que tenemos estas horribles cosas en primer lugar!" grito ella, señalando su cabeza.

El Sr. Weasley miro horrorizado como el par discutía y se culpaban unos a otros. ¿Cómo había pasado todo esto sin que Harry dijera absolutamente nada?

Tía Petunia volteo hacia el Sr. Weasley. "¡El fue el que hizo todo! ¡El golpeo al muchacho! ¡No pude detenerlo! Ve, usted puede ver la mancha de sangre sobre la alfombra. ¡Justo ahí!"

El Sr. Weasley se sintió vomitar cuando vio una mancha grande, que se desvanecía con el tiempo, de color café – rojiza sobre la alfombra, a solo unos centímetros de donde el estaba.

"¡Fue Vernon! Ahí es donde el lo apu – "

"¡Tu perra traicionera!" grito Vernon. "¡Como si te molestara! ¡Tu fuiste la que insistía en que le quitara a golpes toda esa tontería raras que hacia!"

"¡SUFICIENTE!" Grito el Sr. Weasley enfurecido, inseguro de si podría soportar una palabra más. Se sentía tembloroso y con nauseas. No podía soportar ni un minuto más en esa casa. "Les sugiero que me digan inmediatamente donde viven los Stensons."

"Ellos viven en el numero nueve." Dijo Tía Petunia en voz baja, sus ojos viendo de nuevo la varita.

"¿Cómo pudieron? ¡Solo era un muchacho!" les dijo furioso. "Ustedes dos están en serios problemas. No se molesten en huir, nos enojara mas y los encontraremos se los aseguro. Mejor empiecen a rezar por que les den sus almas a los Dementotes antes de que el padrino de Harry los encuentre. Los mataría yo mismo si pudiera soportar estar en la misma casa que ustedes por unos minutos más, sin vomitar. Sugiero que empiecen a rezarle a cualquier dios que puedan pensar por su perdón, por que les aseguro, el mundo mágico no les mostrara ninguna compasión." Dijo su voz derramando asido de lo furioso que se oía. Agarro la pequeña caja que contenía las cosas de Harry y camino hacia la puerta, mirándolos con asco una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Tembloroso, se dirigió hacia el numero nueve, sintiéndolo algo aturdido por todo. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y todavía trataba de absorber toda la información.

Apretó con fuerza la pequeña caja que llevaba bajo el brazo y camino hasta la puerta de la casa de los Stensons. Respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse y toco el timbre. Espero parado frente a la puerta, en espera de una reacción más emocional.

La Sra. Stensons abrió la puerta. En cuanto se dio cuenta de quien era, una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

"¡Oh, Arthur! ¿Como esta? ¡Por favor pase!" dijo ella emocionada, abriendo mas la puerta y señalando para que pasara.

El asintió con una triste sonrisa y entro a la casa. En cuanto vio la expresión solemne del Sr. Weasley, la Sra. Stenson se preocupo inmediatamente.

"¿Arthur esta todo bien?" le pregunto cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"¿Están Rick y Dakota en casa? Les tengo malas noticias." Dijo el Sr. Weasley triste.

La Sra. Stenson palideció cuando comprendió cuales noticias podrían ser.

"K – Kota, Rick," les llamo mirando las escaleras, "bajen por favor. Arthur Weasley esta aquí." Llevo al Sr. Weasley hasta la sala a la vez que los otros dos bajaban las escaleras.

"Hey Sr. Weasley… ¿pasa algo malo?" dijo Kota, cuando vio la expression en su rostro.

"¿Le paso algo a Harry?" pregunto el Sr. Stenson casi al borde del pánico. Volteando hacia la caja que el Sr. Weasley llevaba debajo del brazo.

El Sr. Weasley tomo aire tembloroso y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Limpiándolas rápido, dejo la caja por un lado.

"T – tengo malas noticias."

"Oh Dios no," Kota ahogo un grito. "El no esta…"

"Por favor siéntense."

"No, no, no, no," empezó a decir la Sra. Stenson, negando con su cabeza a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre el sillón. El Sr. Stenson y Kota se unieron a ella, los dos con miedo en sus rostros.

"Por favor dígame que el no esta muerto." Le rogó Kota con desesperación. El Sr. Weasley solo bajo la mirada.

"Oh Dios. Oh Dios." Dijo el Sr. Stenson sintiéndose miserable.

"Lo siento. Anoche el…" no pudo terminar de decirlo. La respiración de Kota se volvió inestable debido al dolor y el pánico. La Sra. Stenson comenzó a llorar sin consuelo.

"Oh Dios, debí de haber sido yo." Se lamento el Sr. Stenson.

"No fue – no fue por el Cáncer." Explico el Sr. Weasley, tragando saliva para deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Las cabezas de los tres se levantaron en unísono y lo miraron confundidos. "Saben acerca del Mago Oscuro que estaba tras de él."

"¿Ese tal Voldemort?" pregunto la Sra. Stenson, recordando lo que le había contado Kota.

"Si. Había estado persiguiendo a Harry por algo de tiempo. No creo que Harry sabia cuan peligroso era el-que-no… _Voldemort_ en verdad. Digo, Harry solo tenía un año cuando lo derroto por primera vez. Nunca supo las cosas terribles que hizo el Señor Oscuro, el miedo que causo. Pero, anoche, Voldemort logro entrar en Hogwarts. Claro, Harry, siendo Harry, sacrifico su vida para vencer al Señor Oscuro. Mato a Voldemort, pero no antes de que Voldemort matara a Harry." Explico el Sr. Weasley con dificultad.

Dakota se le quedo viendo al Sr. Weasley por unos momentos antes de levantarse y correr escaleras arriba. Los tres adultos escucharon una puerta cerrarse con fuerza en el segundo piso. La Sra. Stenson la siguió rápidamente.

"Vengo de con los Dursleys." Dijo el Sr. Weasley lentamente, viendo la reacción del otro hombre. Y como esperaba, el Sr. Stenson frunció el ceño ante el nombre.

"Esos bastardos." Prácticamente escupió las palabras en voz baja.

El Sr. Weasley asintió. "Sabia de…" no sabia como preguntarle esto, pero ambos pares de ojos fueron hacia la caja que contenía las cosas de Harry, y la camisa manchada que estaba sobre esta.

"¿El abuso?"

El Sr. Weasley asintió miserable. "¿Sabia? ¿Cómo lo supo?"

"De pura casualidad, en serio. Harry lo escondía terriblemente bien. El verano pasado, Kota lo agarro de un hombro o algo así y el salto, así que ella jalo del cuello de su camisa y vio los moretones. Le hice que se quitara la camisa. Había moretones y heridas por todos lados y podía saber que no eran solamente de hechos recientes. ¡Tenia moretones en forma de dedos en su cuello por Dios! Como si lo hubieran intentado estrangular o algo así. Casi mate a su Tío por eso y probablemente lo debí de haber hecho. Hubiera detenido todas las otras cosas que pasaron." Dijo suspirando afligido.

"¿Otras cosas?" pregunto el Sr. Weasley débilmente.

El Sr. Stenson miro al pelirrojo con tristeza. "¿Recuerda cuando nos encontramos en Hogwarts?"

"Si." Dijo, recordando. Cerró los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. "Tenia un moretón y una cortada en su rostro. No fue su primo. Fue su Tío."

"No, y esas no fueron las peores heridas."

El Sr. Weasley lo miro, sin saber si podía soportar saber el resto, pero necesitándolo. "¿Qué es lo que le hicieron?"

"Aparentemente, despidieron de su trabajo al Tío de Harry. Según dicen se presentaba a las reuniones borracho y ridiculizaba a la empresa en frente de clientes importantes, pero siempre, culpaba a Harry. Pensaba que lo hacia todo con magia." Explico el Sr. Stenson.

"¡No se puede hacer eso con magia!" interrumpió el Sr. Weasley.

"Bueno, usted sabe eso, Harry lo sabia, pero el Tío de Harry no lo sabia y no quería entenderlo. Se enfureció y ataco a Harry. Lo apuñalo en el estomago con un cuchillo de cocina, y según me dijo el Sr. Snape, estaba a punto de apuñalarlo de nuevo cuando el Sr. Snape afortunadamente, de milagro, llego a tiempo para detenerlo."

"¿Profesor Snape?" pregunto sorprendido el Sr. Weasley.

"Si, de alguna forma se entero de otra ocasión en que lo abusaron, que Harry no nos ha dicho y sabia que tenia que ir a revisarlo, gracias a Dios por eso. Digo, Jesús, Harry casi muere esa noche, ¡perdió tanta sangre! ¿Cómo puede alguien tratar así a otra persona? Especialmente a un niño, ¡un niño que criaron! ¿Cómo puede alguien hacerle eso a Harry?" pregunto, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza.

"Merlín," murmuro el Sr. Weasley. "Oh Harry, ¿Por qué no dijiste algo?"

"Aparentemente era un chico muy reservado. Era como si sintiera que tenía que tomar todos los problemas de los demás. Como si no quisiera que nadie que le importaba sufriera, pero que estaba bien que el soportara todo eso por si solo. No podía creerlo cuando me entere de que había transferido mi Cáncer en su cuerpo. ¿En que estaba pensando? ¡Solo tenia quince años! Apenas comenzaba a vivir la vida."

"Bueno, todos siempre le decían que debía ser un héroe. Y debió de haber pensado que su vida no valía nada debido a lo que le hicieron sus parientes. Juntar estas dos cosas no es una combinación muy buena." Dijo el Sr. Weasley con pesar.

"Esa combinación es Harry." Le respondió el Sr. Stenson con tristeza. El Sr. Weasley simplemente asintió.

Los dos hombres se quedaron sentados en silencio mientras en el segundo piso Kota lloraba en los hombros temblorosos de su madre.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo -------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en las mazmorras de Hogwarts, el Profesor Snape levantaba un vaso de precipitado con una poción verde esmeralda. No había forma de probarla. En teoría, podía funcionar, pero solo había una oportunidad. Si fallaba, toda esperanza estaría perdida.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo -------------------------------------

**AN:** Wow!!! Creo que es el capitulo mas largo que eh escrito, no se pero así me pareció, por mas que quería siempre lo dejaba y no podía terminarlo. Sorry por el retraso!!!!!!!!

Gracias a:

**Aenor Sachiel **(la verdad nadie mas que la autora sabe lo que Dumbledore le dijo a Snape, no escribió esa escena solo hizo una referencia a algo que pensó y que la verdad espero que se aclare mas adelante con el siguiente capitulo.)

**Anabiaf **(JAJAJA si soy mala ahora le sumo tus labios a mi lista de asesinados y torturados jejeje)

**Anne Echizen **(me alegra que te guste, y sobre el plan que dices lamento decirte que si. pero sigue leyendo que ahí mas!!!)

**hikari-no-nagareboshi** (me encanta tu review esta bien largo y me hizo reír!!! Y si a la próxima la pondré si me acuerdo jejejee bueno tu lee y descubre si en verdad murió o no. Y gracias por los cumplidos besos!!!)

**Tatis** (sorry por el retrazo, estas vacaciones me afectaron mucho no hice casi nada de lo que dije que haría jeje, pero ya lo estoy remediando. Gracias por los reviews, me encantan!!! Besos!!!!)

**Llaelien** (Jajaja ya se me encanta tmb este fic a veces me pregunto si no soy un poco masoquista por leerlo tanto. Espero que este tmb te haya gustado.)

**Ninpha** (Si también me hace llorar esa parte, la primera vez que lo leí, no mas dijo ahí no hay viene Sirius y me solté a llorar y claro llore mas en cuanto seguí leyendo. Jeje te comprendo. Besos!!!)

**kira raika riddle** (pues sigue leyendo para que sepas como termina este fic y ve preparando el altar por si lo hace o por si no jejejee es digno de uno por cualquier cosa!!!! Jejejee no se nota que me encanta jeje besos!!!!!!!!)

**azula.snape** (tienen razón necesito poner una advertencia para que acerquen pañuelos antes de leer algún capitulo jejejee ya me han dicho, besos!!!!)

**VICKY** (No no te mueras después quien me va a escribir los reviews que tu haces nononono mejor lee los siguientes capítulos. Jejejee Besos!!!)

**HERGRANGER **(Aquí esta el cap para que sigas soñando jeje y si que esta largo ahora mas de 7000 palabras, besos!!!!!)

**ross snape** (No pos eso tienes que verlo en los siguientes capítulos. Sigue leyendo y lo sabrás. De nada y que te la pases bien.)

**kaixo** (la verdad nadie mas que la autora sabe lo que Dumbledore le dijo a Snape, no escribió esa escena solo hizo una referencia a algo que pensó y que la verdad espero que se aclare mas adelante con el siguiente capitulo. Pero tu teoría se acerca, todo se descubre en los siguientes capítulos.)

**Rarifica **(Gee thanks!!!! Espero que no te haga llorar tanto este capitulo jejejee no puedo decir lo mismo del siguiente, por cierto me encanta tu nombre en serio!!! Besos!!!!!!!!)

También a todos los que han seguido la historia desde el principio los quiero, muchos besos y hasta luego!!!!

Bye Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!

●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:


	37. La Poción Esmeralda

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada.

**Advertencia: Se recomienda que de ahora en adelante siempre que lean esta historia tengan por un lado pañuelos desechables de emergencia, repito vayan corriendo por una caja entera de pañuelos desechables, lo más probable es que lo necesiten!!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Poción Esmeralda

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los siguientes días fueron más tranquilos. El resto de los exámenes habían sido cancelados. Usualmente, todos hubieran evitado a los dos mejores amigos de Harry en los pasillos, pero muchos todavía se sentían culpables al recordar lo que Voldemort le había dicho a Harry. Dumbledore había convocado a una reunión con toda la escuela y había explicado todo lo sucedido, desde el hechizo Recnac Transfaerso hasta la caída de su más grande enemigo y el sacrificio del ahora era el héroe de todos.

Para intentar rectificar el comportamiento de todos ellos hacia Harry, todos los estudiantes se acercaron hacia Ron y Hermione, expresando sus pésame por lo que había pasado y sus disculpas por sus acciones en el pasado. Muchos tenían sus propias anécdotas de Harry, desde haber ayudado a un segundo año a esconderse de Filch por haber ensuciado con lodo el castillo, haber apoyado a una alumna de tercer año después de que Snape le había gritado, hasta haber defendido unos cuantos estudiantes mas jóvenes que el de otros que los molestaban. Ni Ron ni Hermione sabían la mitad de cualquiera de estas historias y se sintieron orgullosos pero a la vez con nostalgia por su amigo. Congeniaron en que para Harry, todos estos eventos no significaban algo muy especial. Nunca sabría lo mucho que significo para la vida de otros.

"Bueno, creo que Harry consiguió lo que quería." Le dijo Ron a Hermione.

"¿Y que es lo que quería?"

"Que lo recordaran como Harry y no como el-niño-que-vivió."

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo -------------------------------------

Los dos evadían el Gran comedor, no queriendo lidiar con las miradas de lastima. Las condolencias y miradas cautelosas de los estudiantes eran demasiado para ellos. Ron empezó a perderse en sus propios pensamientos la mayoría del tiempo, viendo al espacio o hacia el fuego de la chimenea, sin responder a lo que sucedía alrededor de él. Prácticamente había dejado de hablarle a todos excepto por Hermione, quien la mayoría del tiempo también prefería estar en silencio.

Ginny a duras penas salía de su habitación, y cuando llegaba a hacerlo, siempre traía las fotos de ella y Harry durmiendo en el sillón, o la de ellos dos bailando. En uno de sus pocos viajes fuera de la torre de Gryffindor con Hermione, ella había escuchado a Cho Chang insistiéndole a un grupo de personas que ella y Harry había salido en secreto y había insinuado que habían dormido juntos.

Nadie le creía nada a este punto, pero había enojado a Ginny tanto que la pequeña pelirroja se había abalanzado contra Cho y la había tlaqueado contra el piso. Le dio un puñetazo directo a la cara, gritándole nunca volver a insultar la memoria de Harry así. Hermione, por primera vez, no hizo ningún intento por detener la pelea. El recuerdo de lo que Cho le había hecho a Harry estaba muy fresco en su memoria. El que esta chica se atreviera a tomar la inocencia de Harry al esparcir horribles y falsos rumores era suficiente como para agregarla a la lista negra de Hermione, un lugar en el que nadie sano quería estar.

La Profesora McGonagall había separado de alguna manera a Ginny de Cho, la joven Weasley pateaba y gritaba groserías y advertencias hacia Cho todo el tiempo a la vez que la alejaban de ella arrastrándola prácticamente, mientras que la otra chica lloraba mientras sostenía su nariz que sangraba profundamente.

Después de que Ginny le explico lo que había pasado a su Jefe de casa, la Profesora McGonagall había sonreído y le había dicho lo orgullosa que estaba por su lealtad hacia su amigo.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo -------------------------------------

Nadie había visto a los gemelos tan solemnes. No había bromas, ni sonrisas igualmente malévolas en ambas caras, ni risas. Si hubieran estado pasando algo de comida, la gente la hubiera comido sin sentirse inseguros. Nada de bromas, con una sola excepción.

Iban camino a las cocinas cuando escucharon a Crabbe y a Goyle hablando de la 'traición' de Malfoy, diciendo que 'debió de haber maldecido al bastardo'.

Esa noche en la cena, después de haber comido unos pancakes que aparecieron en sus platos, con ayuda del elfo domestico Dobby, sus lenguas cayeron misteriosamente sobre la mesa. Los Slytherins gritaron y se alejaron rápidamente, a la vez que Crabbe y Goyle gritaban lo mejor que podían sin sus lenguas horrorizados. Fred y George caminaron hasta ellos y les advirtieron que no volvieran a insultar a otro miembro de su familia, quien, dijeron muy claramente, incluía a Harry. Crabbe y goyle agarraron sus lenguas y salieron corriendo hacia la enfermería.

Los gemelos fueron sentenciados a una detención con McGonagall donde ella les dio dulces y hablaron sobre su tienda de bromas. Hasta les ordeno unos cuantos de sus nuevos inventos, murmurando que así iba a demostrarle a la profesora de Adivinación a quedarse callada.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo -------------------------------------

Eloise y Neville habían ido hacia la ahora desierta biblioteca para alejarse de todos. El lugar les recordaba las sesiones de estudio que tenían con Harry. Habían tomado turnos para consolarse cuando lloraban, o simplemente lloraban juntos.

Estaban sentados contra una pared en silencio cuando Neville tomo aire profundamente.

"Los seguidores de tu-sabes-quien usaron la maldición Cruciatus para torturar a mis padres. Eran Aurores y los atacaron los Mortifagos. Se volvieron locos de tanta tortura."Dijo en voz baja, viendo el suelo ante el. Los ojos de Eloise se agrandaron y lo miro horrorizada. "Cuando uso esa maldición en Harry, no pude… pensé que el… los gritos, se veía que estaba sufriendo tanto…" dijo sin mucho sentido en sus ideas antes de empezar a llorar, enterrando su cara entre sus manos.

"Oh Neville, ven aquí." Eloise dijo en voz baja, abrazando a Neville, dejando que llorara en su hombro.

"Nunca le dije a nadie esto. Quizás le debí de haber contado a Harry. El habría entendido, ¿sabes? El también perdió a sus padres por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado." Dijo sollozando.

"El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado arruino tantas vidas." Murmuro Eloise. "¿Neville, quieres hablar sobre tus padres?" pregunto suavemente.

"No es importante." Murmuro, luciendo avergonzado.

"¡Claro que es importante! No tienes por que avergonzarte. Malas cosas pasan ¿sabes? Pero no es bueno mantenerlo todo callado." Dijo ella con una sonrisa de comprensión. Neville asintió.

"Ok." Dijo en voz baja. Los dos se volvieron a recargar contra la pared y Neville descanso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Eloise. Y por primera vez comenzó a hablar sobre sus padres y sobre su vida viviendo con su abuela.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo -------------------------------------

Las noticias habían llegado hacia el resto del mundo Mágico para ese momento y las personas estaban en un dilema sobre si estar contentas de que el Señor Oscuro había sido vencido por fin, o si lamentarse por la perdida de su héroe, el chico que se había sacrificado por todos ellos. Ante todas las celebraciones que se hacían, el mismo número de personas lloraban por el chico que ni siquiera habían conocido.

La gente comenzó a llegar a Hogwarts, dejando flores y velas en el estadio de Quidditch. Olas de gentes se dejaron venir, muchos lloraban, y pronto el campo de Quidditch estaba completamente cubierto de flores, velas, cartas, y otros pequeños regalos de afecto hacia el niño-que-no-vivía-mas.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo -------------------------------------

Hermione regresaba de las cocinas, con el intento de que Ron comiera algo más, cuando se topo con el profesor Lupin. El hombre se veía exhausto y deprimido. Este le sonrió tristemente y le pregunto como estaba.

"No muy bien, si le soy sincera. Estoy tratando de que Ron coma y hable mas, pero el solo sigue mirando al fuego de la chimenea o sentado sobre la cama de Harry o mirando la puerta, como si esperara que Harry entrase en cualquier momento. En veces yo también pienso que lo hará." Dijo ella, sollozando levemente y limpiándose unas cuantas lagrimas fugitivas. "¿Cómo esta Sirius?"

Remus sacudió su cabeza lentamente y suspiro. "No ha comido desde que paso excepto por unos cuantos bocados en el desayuno. Ya pasaron cinco días y ya empieza a notarse mas delgado. Iré por algo más de comida y tratare de forzarlo a que coma algo. No puedo alejarlo de…" se detuvo antes de poder decir 'el cuerpo de Harry' no queriendo atormentar mas a la triste joven.

"¿Y como esta usted Profesor?" pregunto Hermione.

"Lo mejor que se puede en estos momento." Respondió con una triste sonrisa. "El dolor disminuirá eventualmente. Nunca pensé que lo haría después de la muerte de los padres de Harry y de que encarcelaran a Sirius y la supuesta muerte de Peter. Perdí a tantos amigos al mismo tiempo. Solo espero no perder a Sirius otra vez."

Hermione asintió. "Harry hubiera odiado si eso pasara." Dijo ella dolorosamente, preguntándose si alguna vez se acostumbraría a hablar de Harry en pasado.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo -------------------------------------

Dos noches antes de la cena de fin de año, Fred fue hacia Ron y Hermione quienes estaban sentados en silencio en la solitaria sala común.

"Creo que ustedes va a querer ver esto." Dijo Fred, señalando para que lo siguieran.

Los llevo hacia fuera del castillo, en dirección al Lago negro y al campo de Quidditch. En cuanto salieron, vieron una gran multitud de estudiantes en el lago.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" pregunto Hermione.

"El equipo de Quidditch lo organizo. Se esparció la voz de si querías podías traer una vela para que flotara en el lago esta noche en la memoria de Harry. ¡No sabíamos que tantas personas vendrían!" explico Fred. "¡Parece que hasta muchos Slytherins vinieron!"

La multitud los vio acercarse y les abrieron camino para que pasaran. Una triste Angelina le dio a cada uno una vela encendida. Cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago, Hermione soltó el llanto. Era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto. Cientos de luces brillaban a la vez que flotaban serenamente por todo el lago.

Dumbledore paso por un lado de ellos, era el primer de la larga fila de maestros. Puso su propia vela en el agua asintiendo en señal de apoyo hacia los dos. La vela era del mismo tamaño y brillaba de igual manera que todas las demás, lo que por si solo, era algo muy representativo. Era como si todos habían alcanzado un mismo nivel de remembranza por Harry. El director asintió hacia ellos antes de regresar al castillo.

Luego siguió la profesora McGonagall y un sollozante Hagrid, quien hacia todo lo posible por acallar sus lamentos.

Finalmente, todos habían puesto sus velas en el agua. No hubo ningún anuncio o discurso, solamente se quedaron viendo las brillantes luces y recordando a su valiente y solidario compañero.

"Er… ¿Ron? ¿Hermione?"

Los dos levantaron la vista para encontrarse con el que menos se esperaban. Draco Malfoy estaba frente a ellos, mordiendo nervioso su labio inferior. Había recién salido del castillo. Sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos y se veía algo nervioso, pero extrañamente también algo aturdido. Sus ojos no se enfocaban a nada y por primera vez, los dos vieron lo mucho que Malfoy sufría. Habían escuchado que toda su familia lo había desheredado. Aparentemente se iba a quedar con su padrino de ahora en lo adelante. Todos sus amigos le habían dado la espalda después de lo que había hecho, o había rehusado hacer, durante el ataque.

El joven Slytherin respiro profundamente y comenzó a hablar, viendo interesado hacia el suelo.

"Yo, um… yo quería decir que en verdad lo siento por Po – um, _Harry_. Se que siempre estábamos peleando y esas cosas, pero de verdad desearía que estuviera aquí." Dijo en voz baja.

Ron y Hermione asintieron, sabiendo lo mucho que le había costado decir estas palabras.

"Gracias Draco." Dijo Hermione amablemente.

El rubio miro por encima de su hombro hacia las brillantes luces en el lago. "Es una pena. Parecía que el lo hubiera entendido." Murmuro, mas para el mismo que para los demás.

Salio de sus pensamientos y saco algo de su bolsillo. Era una vela. La encendió con su varita y la dejo sobre el agua. Con un ligero empujón, la mando a flotar con las demás. Asintió hacia ellos antes de correr hacia el castillo. Apenas vieron como el profesor Snape parado en la puerta, ponía un brazo sobre los hombros de Malfoy cuando llego y lo guió hacia adentro.

Ron y Hermione se miraron con tristeza antes de darle la espalda al castillo. Ellos eran los últimos que quedaban en la orilla del lago. Los dos se hincaron y dejaron sus velas sobre el agua.

"Adiós Harry." Murmuro Ron.

"Adiós Harry." Le siguió Hermione.

Se levantaron. Ron puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione y ella descansó su cabeza en su hombro. Y se unieron a las demás personas de la escuela contemplando las pequeñas luces que bailaban sobre la superficie del agua, recordando a Harry Potter.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo -------------------------------------

"¿Cómo esta Draco?" pregunto Dumbledor a Snape cuando este entro en su oficina.

"No muy bien. Me sorprendió cuando dijo que quería ir al velorio. Fue la primera vez que dijo más de dos palabras desde que todo esto pasó. No se que decirle. ¿Qué podría decirle?" pregunto suspirando. "Albus creo que no soy la persona adecuada para cuidar de Draco en estos momentos. El necesita alguien que sepa como consolarlo, no a mi."

"Créeme, Severus, eres la mejor persona para cuidarlo. Eres su padrino después de todo. Les hará bien a los dos."

Snape no estaba de humor para discutir acerca de que un profesor sin corazón no podía cuidar a un joven que sufría, así que cambio a un tema más urgente.

"¿Lupin ya pudo alejar a Black de Har – er, Potter?" pregunto. Dumbledore sonrió ante la equivocación evidente.

"Si. Le dio una poción para dormir sin que se diera cuenta y lo llevo a sus habitaciones por esta noche. Sirius necesita algo de descanso."

"¿Entonces le dijiste a Lupin?" pregunto Snape con cautela. Esperaba que el Director no le diera falsas esperanzas al hombre lobo.

"No, solo le dije que Sirius necesitaba descansar y que tendría que alejarlo de Harry pronto. Remus también esta sufriendo. Dudo que sospeche que lo haya hecho por otro motivo."

"¿Y conseguiste el cristal?"

"Claro. Todo esta listo." Dijo Dumbledor con calma. "Poppy esta algo nerviosa, pero esta lista. Solo deja ir por el cuerpo de Harry, e iremos para la enfermería."

El Director fue hacia su habitación, un lugar que rara vez había visitado en estos últimos días. Miro triste hacia el cuerpo del muchacho, que lucia igual que esa terrible noche.

Alejo el cabello de Harry de su frente y miro tristemente hacia la maldita cicatriz que lo había sentenciado a una vida dura y a una muerte temprana. Solo esperaba que el joven Gryffindor tuviera una segunda oportunidad.

"Lo siento tanto, Harry. Desearía que todo hubiera recaído en mis hombros no en los tuyos. Si tan solo fuera mi trabajo elegir tu destino." Dijo en voz baja. "Pero vamos a tratar de darte otro tipo de destino esta vez."

Levanto el cuerpo en sus brazos y lo cargo de regreso a su oficina donde Snape los esperaba al lado de una puerta especial en la oficina. El Director dijo "Enfermería" y Snape abrió la puerta. Los dos entraron a la oficina de Madame Pomfrey. Cuando la puerta se cerro tras de ellos, desapareció hasta solo quedar la pared.

"Albus. Severus. La habitación de atrás esta lista." Dijo Madame Pomfrey nerviosa, viendo con tristeza el cuerpo de Harry. Los llevo por una puerta oculta en su oficina hacia la pequeña habitación que contenía solamente una cama. Normalmente era usada por pacientes que necesitaban estar fuera de la vista de los demás por alguna razón, ya fuera para no revelar su identidad o la enfermedad. Raramente se usaba, pero serviría muy bien para lo que intentaban usar.

Dumbledore dejo a Harry sobre la cama.

"Todavía no entiendo muy bien lo que esperas que haga esa poción, Severus." Dijo ella a la vez que traía todas las pociones que serian necesarias según Snape.

"Es algo complicado, pero tratare de explicarte. Veras, una persona muere cuando su energía de vida es destruida, pero la energía de vida solo puede ser destruida en el cuerpo de origen. Para que la energía de vida de Harry sea destruida, tendría que haber vuelto a su cuerpo. También, esa es la única forma de que su alma sea liberada. Cuando el Señor Oscuro murió, la energía de vida de Harry y todo lo que esta atada a ella _debió_ de haber vuelto al cuerpo de Harry y así destruirse, ya que la energía de vida no puede sobrevivir en un cuerpo sin vida. Pero aquí Albus, con uno de sus movimientos de sabelotodo, atrapo la energía de vida de Harry antes de que volviera a su cuerpo."

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron ante esto.

"Así que la energía de vida de Harry todavía sobrevive, pero se destruirá en cuanto entre a Harry. Y su alma esta atrapada en su cuerpo sin vida, pero será liberada en cuanto se destruya su energía de vida. No veo como esto ayudara." Dijo Madame Pomfrey confundida.

"Bueno, hay una combinación de poción y hechizo que nos permitirá canalizar algo de nuestra energía de vida dentro de Harry. Sin _darle_ energía para vida, mas bien compartirla mientras regresa su energía de vida, así cuando lo haga, no encontrara un cuerpo sin vida, si no uno vivo y le será posible sobrevivir, permitiéndole a Harry vivir de nuevo." explico Snape.

"¿Entonces por que no lo habíamos hecho antes? ¿Cuál es la trampa?" pregunto ella, sabiendo que no seria tan simple.

"Bueno, el hechizo que Harry hizo provoco que el cáncer creciera tanto que prácticamente lo invadió. No solo lo mataría de la misma forma que al Señor Oscuro, si no que también se ataría a la energía de vida que se esta usando para ayudarle a sobrevivir, matándonos también. Y eso es asumiendo que el hechizo funcione, ya que rara vez se a usado antes."

"¿Entonces que te hace pensar que va a funcionar ahora?"

"Pues eh estado trabajando en una poción que ayudara a deshacerse del cáncer por poco tiempo. Podría removerlo de la energía de vida, pero solo la dañaría. Pero creo que finalmente pudo encontrar algo que separara el cáncer, sin dañar nada. Claro esto es solo en teoría, ya que no hay forma de probarla primero."

"Entonces es muy posible que no solo estamos matando a Harry, si no que a nosotros también al intentarlo y que algo salga mal. Genial." Dijo ella, ahora extremadamente nerviosa.

"Bueno, no precisamente. Yo seré el único que canalizare la energía, así que tu no estas en riesgo, Poppy." Dijo Snape con cautela, viendo la reacción del Director. No había mencionado esta parte. Los ojos sorprendidos de Dumbledore se encontraron con los de él.

"Severus, no permitiré que hagas esto. Yo seré el que canalice la energía." Dijo en tono autoritario.

"No, Albus. Te necesito para que hagas el hechizo. Tú eres mucho más poderoso que cualquiera de nosotros, así que es necesario que seas tú para que funcione. Y Poppy, vamos a necesitar tu experiencia medica para que supervises todo. Tengo que ser yo." Insistió.

"Pero Draco, Severus." Protesto Dumbledore. Snape levanto una mano para detenerlo.

"No puedo ayudar a Draco solo, Albus. La verdad es que casi no lo conozco y no puedo entender por lo que esta pasando. Irónicamente, pienso que la única persona que puede ayudarlo, es Harry. El entiende lo que es ser rechazado por su familia. El sabe lo que se siente cuando la gente te da la espalda." Insistió Snape de nuevo.

"Si puedes hacer que dejen de maldecirse el uno al otro." Interrumpió Madame Pomfrey.

"Ambos han cambiado, Poppy. No lo suficiente para notarse, pero si para que haya un cambio entre ellos." Dijo Dumbledore con su brillo usual en sus ojos. "A través de esta tragedia, ellos se descubrieron el uno al otro un poco mas, y no son tan distintos como creían."

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que Madame Pomfrey aplaudiera. "Muy bien, entonces, hagámoslo. ¿Severus que es lo necesitas que hagamos?"

La habitación se lleno de tensión a la vez que Snape comenzaba a darles instrucciones.

"Muy bien, tomare esta poción azul y comenzare el hechizo que nos permitirá compartir la energía de vida. Después de que empiece, básicamente no serviré para nada más hasta que todo termine. Antes de eso inyectaremos la poción verde en mí y en Harry, así cuando regrese al cuerpo, si todo funciona, el cáncer no podrá atarse a ninguno de los dos. No estoy seguro si la magia de Harry va a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para expulsar el cáncer en estos momentos, así que Albus, para eso es el hechizo que te di. Tendrás que guiarlo hasta el cristal y atraparlo ahí para que después lo podamos destruir. ¿Entendieron todos?" pregunto. Los otros dos asintieron.

Madame Pomfrey se acerco y lo abrazo sollozando. Snape se paralizo ante el abrazo para nada familiar.

"Oh Severus, si te mueres, te reviviré y te matare yo misma, ¿oíste?" dijo ella llorando antes de alejarse.

Dumbledore también se acerco a abrazar al maestro de pociones. "Te amo, mi muchacho. Recuerda eso. Y quita esa expresión de horror de tu rostro, Severus, hablo en serio." Dijo riendo antes de también alejarse.

"Oh Merlín, si hubiera sabido que se iban a poner empalagosos, nunca me hubiera puesto de voluntario para esto." Murmuro, haciendo reír al medi-maga y al director.

Se tomo las dos pociones a la vez que Madame Pomfrey inyectaba la poción verde en el brazo de Harry, haciendo un hechizo para que se esparciera por su torrente sanguíneo a pesar de la paralizada sangre dentro de sus venas.

"Bueno, empezare. Yo…er… yo creo que también los quiero." Dijo rápidamente, diciendo inmediatamente el hechizo, "Erah Sefil" antes de que pudiera ver las sonrisas de los otros dos. Puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Harry. Una luz blanca los rodeo a los dos, concentrándose en donde estaban las palmas de Snape. Su cabeza quedo colgando a la vez que el pecho de Harry comenzó a elevarse y después caer de nuevo casi imperceptiblemente en señal de que estaba respirando. Aparte de eso, no había ningún otro signo de vida del muchacho.

Dumbledore saco una pequeña bola de cristal, esta empezó a flotar sobre su mano. Dentro, una luz flotaba, el rojo predominaba, rodeando el blanco y el dorado.

"Espero que esto funcione." Dijo Dumbledore en voz baja haciendo desaparecer la bola de cristal sin palabra alguna, dejando que la luz fuera directo al cuerpo de Harry. Un grito ahogado escapo de la boca de harry y en su cara se reflejo el dolor, pero siguió inconciente. Incluso Snape se quejo un poco de dolor.

"_¡Acciana Recnac!_" Dumbledore grito, apuntando su varita del cuerpo de Harry y luego al cristal que tenia en la otra mano.

Una luz roja salio del pecho de Harry hacia el cristal, llenando el cristal con un brillo color sangre hasta que la línea de luz desde el cuerpo de Harry hasta la mano de Dumbledore desapareció.

Snape se desmayo sobre el suelo inmediatamente después de que la luz blanca que los rodeaba desapareció.

"Oh no, Albus." Exclamo Madame Pomfrey. Los dos corrieron hacia Harry y Snape.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo -------------------------------------

**AN:** ok se que me quieren matar, pero tranquilicen y piénselo con calma… razonen que si lo hacen no habrá mas capítulos y _no_ quieren eso!!!! Así que dejémoslo así y prometo actualizar lo antes posible ya que ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo.

Ahora que aclaramos eso, ¿tienen alguna pregunta sobre el hechizo o la poción? Si las tienen mándenme un review y tratare de explicarlo mejor.

Por cierto feliz día de San Valentin a todos, consideren este capitulo como un regalo atrasado!!!!!

Gracias a:

**Andrea **(jajaja lo siento, pero aquí esta el otro y espero poder actualizar cada fin de semana. Pues la mayoría ya sabe de los Dursleys pero solo Ron sabia de toda la familia Weasley y la verdad es que hasta a mi me dan ganas de matarlos!!! Jeje si voy a traducir todo lo que respecta a Recnac, pero no se si primero es la segunda parte o el final alternativo. Besos!!!!!!!!!)

**Hatsuan **(sip le atinaste a lo de la poción y en serio te la leíste en una sola tarde eso es mucho esta bien larga!!!! Ysi todos creemos que JKR lo oculto todo y no le dijo a nadie por que mala!!! Jeje)

**Tatis** (si sorry dije o insinué que seria antes de febrero pero las vacaciones me afectaron la verdad no tengo excusa, pero aquí esta otro capitulo y espero no tardarme tanto para el que sigue, besos!!!!!!!)

**Llaelien** (si te entiendo ya me acostumbre a que me vean raro por eso jajaja pues le atinaste haber si en verdad resulta el plan jeje)

**Luis** (gracias y si claro que continuare con todas las historias son geniales y nunca las abandonaría. Besos!!!)

**kira raika riddle** (si ya quisiera yo también!!! Jajaja luego mandas fotos del altar jejejee suena bien, besos!!!)

**MATEO897 **(ya vez que si volví no me gusta abandonar a las pobres historias ellas no tienen la culpa!!! Y ya veras lo de la segunda parte cuando termine esta que ya falta poco.)

**Cesarfer **(gracias!!! No importa lo bueno es que me enviaste uno eso me hace feliz, claro si sigues la tradición de escribirme no me enojo jeje y por cierto yo tmb soy de México, pero de Mazatlán, Sinaloa. Me alegra que también lean aquí en México!!! Besos!!!!)

**azula.snape** (jaja sip ya vez ahora si puse advertencia sobre pañuelos desechables!!! Jajaja es lo malo de ir a los cybercafes no puedes llorar ni reírte sola por que te ven feo jejejee por eso casi no voy de por si ya creen que estoy un poco loca – mucho diría yo pero bueno haya cada quien jejejee – y bueno aquí es lo que Snape estaba tramando espero y funcione por mi bien jeje sino estaré en peligro de muerte.)

**VICKY** (Me alegro de que te gustara fue muy largo esta vez, si lo mismo pensé yo, pero la verdad ya no podía seguir llorando mas así que ni me queje con la autora jeje, besos y espero que este tmb te guste!!!)

**ross snape** (hola!! Haber como te pareció este capitulo, también es muy triste, pero me encanto. Pues haber si es el milagro que todos piden en el siguiente capitulo lo descubrirán. Yo también espero no demorarme mucho mi vida corre peligro si lo hago!!!! Jejejee, besos!!!!!!)

**Olimka **(aquí esta ojala no hayas muerto de desesperación y perdón por la tardanza.)

**Maurop **(gracias por seguir la historia eso me hace feliz y claro que no me encantan los reviews tu mándalos!!!! Y claro le diré a la autora.)

**Gisaku **(gracias por seguir la historia y espero que te guste los últimos capítulos que voy a subir pronto!!!)

**RAC **(sip aun que creo que para algunos ya lo es jeje como yo jajaja gracias y si ya le queda poquito a esta parte pero sip ahí mas!!!!)

**kaixo** (nop nunca abandonaría mis traducciones!!!! Me encantan demasiado no no no no no… de nada y muchos besos!!!!!!)

También a todos los que han seguido la historia desde el principio los quiero, muchos besos y hasta luego!!!!

Bye Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!

●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:


	38. El Fénix – Parte I

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada.

**Advertencia: Se recomienda que de ahora en adelante siempre que lean esta historia tengan por un lado pañuelos desechables de emergencia, repito vayan corriendo por una caja entera de pañuelos desechables, lo más probable es que lo necesiten!!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Fénix – Parte I

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando Dumbledore se arrodillo junto a Snape, el maestro de pociones gimió levemente y abrió los ojos cansado. Dumbledore respiro aliviado sin darse cuenta que había dejado de respirar expectante.

"¿Funciono?" murmuro Snape cansado.

"Ten Albus," dijo Madame Pomfrey, dándole un recipiente con algo para ayudarle a Snape a recuperar algo de energía. "Harry esta vivo, pero muy débil. No ha despertado."

"¿No?" pregunto Snape preocupado, levantándose torpemente del piso, todavía exhausto. Y así como le habían dicho, Harry respiraba y tenia pulso, pero todavía se veía como si estuviera muerto. "¿Oh no, y si su alma escapo de alguna manera?" dijo, con pánico evidente en su voz.

"Eso es imposible ya que su energía de vida no se destruyo. Todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar y ver que pasa. Mientras tanto, necesitas descansar. Te ves como si te fueras a desmayar de un momento a otro. Draco puede dormir en mis habitaciones por esta noche. ¿Si me das una de tus pociones para dormir sin soñar, Poppy?"

Con un movimiento de su mano, conjuro otra cama. Y a pesar de las protestas del maestro de pociones le ayudo a llegar hacia ella. Pero a pesar de estas, el hechizo le había agotado demasiado y en tan solo unos segundos de que Dumbledore lo forzara a acostarse, ya estaba profundamente dormido. Madame Pomfrey le quito los zapatos y lo cubrió con una cobija. El Director también camino hacia la cama de Harry y con un movimiento de su mano le cambio a unas ropas más cómodas, a las típicas pijamas de la enfermería.

"¿Les dirás ya a los amigos de Harry?" murmuro ella cuando empezó a inyectar unas cuantas pociones en el brazo de Harry para ayudarle en su recuperación, si es que había alguna.

"No. Tenemos que ver primero cual es la condición de Harry." Dijo en voz baja. "Necesito ir por Draco, ¿estarás bien cuidando de los dos?"

Madame Pomfrey solo levanto una ceja exasperada.

"Oh cierto. Claro que vas a estar bien. Se me salio decir esto, Poppy, no te ofendas." Dijo con una sonrisa de diversión.

"Así _es_, Yo puedo cuidar muy bien de mis pacientes, Albus. Ahora vete, te veré en la mañana." Dijo ella, sacándolo de la enfermería.

Después de que el Director desapareciera con un recipiente de poción para dormir, Madame Pomfrey regreso al lado de la cama de Harry.

"Vamos, Harry. Tú puedes hacerlo. Tienes que superar esto. Muchas personas te necesitan." Le dijo en voz baja.

Se sentó junto a su cama, tomando su mano con delicadeza, y comenzó a decirle todo lo que sus amigos habían pasado, y por que tenia que vivir.

"¿Y quieres saber un secreto? Incluso el viejo gruñón de tu maestro de pociones quien odia a todos te necesita. El moriría primero antes de admitirlo, pero yo puedo verlo. No se como lo hiciste, pero has logrado que alguien le importe. Si te vas ahora, justo después de abrir _esa_ puerta, me temo que se cerrara y nunca se abrirá de nuevo. ¿No puedes permitir que eso paso, ok?" dijo en un murmuro. "Necesitas volver a vivir para que otras personas también lo hagan. Esa es la cargas que tomas cuando alguien te ama."

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo -------------------------------------

La mañana siguiente, Snape despertó para encontrarse con la cara de la enfermera de la escuela inspeccionándolo.

"¿Poppy, tienes que estar parada viéndome así? ¡No estoy acostumbrado a que me vean dormir maldita sea!"

"Oh deja de refunfuñar, Severus. Estaba revisando que la poción o los hechizos no tuvieran efectos secundarios. Sin embargo, desafortunadamente, regresaste a ser tu mismo." bromeo para molestarlo. Snape le dirigió una mirada no tan dura.

De repente se sentó en la cama.

"¿Cómo esta Harry?" pregunto, viendo hacia donde estaba el muchacho todavía inconciente. "¿Ya despertó?"

"No. Le di una poción con nutrientes y una para hidratarlo, para tratar de compensar la ausencia de comida y agua por prácticamente una semana." Dijo ella a la vez que Snape se bajaba de la cama, ignorando su mirada de enojo. "Pero no a cambiado su condición." Siguió diciendo cansada. Snape la miro, estudiando su cara.

"Poppy, has estado levantada toda la noche. Cuidare de Harry un rato y tu ve a descansar." Dijo sin lugar a discusiones, sentándose por un lado de la cama de Harry.

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Qué paso con 'Potter'?"

"Eso fue lo que dije." Le respondió rápidamente.

"¿En serio? ¿Entonces solo _imagine_ que le llamabas Harry dos veces esta mañana?" le pregunto, claramente divertida.

"Falta de sueño." Gruño mirándola duramente. Madame Pomfrey rió.

"Claaroo, Severus. Yo y mi loca imaginación." Dijo ella con sarcasmo. Para después ponerse sincera. "Te necesita Severus."

Snape levanto las cejas perplejo. "¿Que?"

"Es verdad." Dijo ella simplemente.

"Poppy, en verdad creo que necesitas dormir." Se burlo.

"Me contó que le habías ayudado mucho este año. ¿Te das cuenta que tu fuiste el primer saber sobre las dos cosas, sobre sus parientes y sobre el Cáncer? Cuando le pregunto si había hablado con alguien sobre su vida con sus parientes, el dijo que te había contado a ti. Y cuando le dije que encontraba eso sorprendente, el dijo que confiaba en ti. ¿Te das cuenta de hay muy pocas personas que cuentan con la confianza de Harry? Te dijo algo que no le había dicho a nadie, algo que había mantenido en secreto como si su vida dependiera de ello."

"Solamente me lo dijo por que estaba semi-inconciente cuando paso." Le informo.

"Severus, ¿sabes cuantas veces trate de preguntarle algo cuando estuviera semi-inconciente? Cuando ese chico quiere mantener un secreto, no habrá manera de que lo sepas por el. Tal vez solo necesitaba decírselo a alguien, pero el punto es que te eligió a ti para revelarlo."

"No tiene sentido, Poppy, ¿por que me escogería a mi de todos a los que tenia?" pregunto Snape incrédulo.

"Bueno, los diarios afirman que esta mentalmente inestable." Le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, riendo cuando Snape le dirigió una de sus miradas usuales. "Quien sabe por que lo haría, Severus, el punto es que lo hizo. Bueno, me iré a dormir. Si despierta, solo grita."

Snape asintió distraídamente, pensando en lo que Madame Pomfrey había dicho. Miro hacia el moreno preguntándose si era verdad lo que le había dicho la enfermera.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo -------------------------------------

Durante todo el día, Snape y Madame Pomfrey se turnaron para vigilar a Harry mientras Dumbledore ayudaba a Remus a mantener a Sirius alejado del cuerpo de Harry.

Durante un cambio de turno en algún punto del día, mientras Madame Pomfrey se quedaba con el Gryffindor y Snape en la enfermería, un Hufflepuff de segundo año llego apoyándose de sus dos amigos. Era obvio que el muchacho se había torcido el tobillo y estaba sufriendo mucho. Cuando los tres vieron a Snape, se paralizaron.

"¿Er… esta Madame Pomfrey, señor?" uno de ellos pregunto, tratando de que su voz no temblara.

"No en este momento. Recuéstenlo en la cama." Les ordeno.

"¿Quién me curara entonces?" pregunto el muchacho herido.

"Yo lo haré." Snape dijo fríamente. El chico palideció.

"De hecho, no tengo nada. Nos iremos ahora." Dijo rápidamente. Sus amigos obviamente estaban de acuerdo y lo ayudaron a voltearse.

"Ven aquí ahora." Ordeno Snape duramente. Los tres se voltearon reluctantes y dejaron a su amigo en la cama, todos viendo a Snape con sospecha, como si pensaran que planeaba envenenarlos.

Snape giro los ojos y no pudo evitar pensar en que Harry no tendría ningún problema en que el lo curara.

"¿Er… entonces puede curar, Profesor?" uno de ellos pregunto asustado.

"Por supuesto que puedo, Cauldwell." Dijo enojado. "Hago la mitad de las pociones de aquí. ¡Y deja de quejarte patéticamente, Whitby, solo lo torciste, no te lo arrancaste por Merlín!"

Sano el tobillo con un rápido hechizo y le dijo al chico que se podía ir. Los tres muchachos prácticamente corrieron de la enfermería. Escucho como uno decía en voz baja que nunca volvería a la enfermería si Snape iba a ser el nuevo medi-mago, incluso si su pie si se arrancara esta vez.

Frunció el ceño detrás de ellos antes de usar la red flu de la oficina de Madame Pomfrey hacia sus habitaciones.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo -------------------------------------

Esa tarde, mientras los demás estaban en la cena, Snape estaba sentado junto al todavía inconciente Harry Potter, leyendo de nuevo un libro de pociones.

Había estado tratando de leer el mismo párrafo por los últimos quince minutos cuando vio algo de reojo. Dejo el libro a un lado y estudio al muchacho al lado de él.

Los dedos de Harry se movieron, y la respiración de Snape se acelero. Se levanto rápidamente de la silla y se sentó en la cama junto a Harry.

"¿Harry?"

Un leve gemido salio del muchacho.

"Vamos, Harry. Abre los ojos. Es hora de levantarse." Dijo en voz baja, conteniendo la respiración sin darse cuenta.

Era obvio que Harry trataba de pasar saliva, pero su garganta estaba muy seca. Gimió de dolor. Snape movió a Harry con mucho cuidado para que estuviera semi-sentado, poniendo muchas almohadas detrás de él.

"Vamos Harry, tu puedes hacerlo. Solo abre los ojos y te daré de beber algo de agua, ¿esta bien?"

Redujo la intensidad de las luces un poco con un movimiento de varita, para que no dañara sus ojos. Los ojos de Harry se movieron lentamente hasta abrirlos.

"¿Profesor?" murmuro cansado. Parpadeando. "Ee'stoy vivo." Dijo roncamente sorprendido, haciendo una mueca de dolor por hablar con la boca tan reseca.

Snape nunca supo que le paso en ese momento para actuar tan fuera de su personalidad. Solo sabia que se sentía muy emocionado por que Harry estuviera vivo y así seguiría por mucho tiempo. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió envidia de James Potter por ser el padre de este chico. Agarro a Harry y lo abrazo, dejando caer las lagrimas silenciosamente sobre el cabello del muchacho.

Al principio Harry se paralizo entre sus brazos, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo abrazaran, especialmente no por Snape. Pero cuando sintió una lagrima caer en su cuello, le devolvió el abrazo tentativamente.

"¡Poppy! ¡Poppy, esta despierto!" grito a la vez que dejaba a Harry descansar sobre la almohadas. "Di una palabra sobre esto a alguien y te pasaras toda tu vida en detención." Murmuro, secándose las lagrimas del rostro.

Harry sonrió cansadamente. "Chantaje… excelente." Bromeo roncamente, con voz cansada. Snape le sirvió un vaso de agua al mismo tiempo que Madame Pomfrey entraba a toda velocidad.

"¡Oh Merlín, esta despierto! ¡Esta de regreso! Le acabo de mandar un mensaje a Albus." Dijo ella emocionada sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "¿Cómo te sientes, Harry? Necesito que me digas todo lo que sientes exactamente, ¿ok?"

"¿Cómo es que estoy vivo?" pregunto cuando su voz regreso, ignorando las preguntas de la enfermera. Sus ojos se agrandaron y se sentó rápidamente. "¿Funciono el hechizo? ¿Todos están bien? ¿Voldemort esta – ?"

"Si, cariño. Esta muerto. Todos están bien, bueno físicamente. Y de cómo es que estas vivo, es algo complicado de explicar, pero puedes agradecérselo todo a tu profesor de pociones." Dijo ella, sonriéndole a Snape cuando este solo giro los ojos. Se acerco a Harry y le susurro fuertemente, "En verdad le importas, sabes."

Harry se sonrojo, pero Snape se veía absolutamente mortificado. "¿No le preguntabas como se sentía, Poppy?" le recordó irritado.

"Claro, ahora dinos, Harry."

"Er… me siento algo cansado y desorientado. Y duele." Dijo, algo avergonzado.

"¿Dónde duele?" pregunto Madame Pomfrey preocupada.

"Er… bueno, en ningún lugar en particular." Dijo tímidamente. Los dos adulto ya sabían de ante mano que esta era la forma de decirles de Harry que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Pero ninguno de los dos sabía cual era la causa. "¿Er… podría ser por la Maldición Cruciatus?" les pregunto rápidamente.

"¡Oh Dios mío por supuesto!" la enfermera dijo abruptamente. "¡Oh debes sentirte como si te acabara de pasar! ¡Oh déjame ir por algunas pociones a mi oficina, enseguida regreso!" dijo ella antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconciente? ¿Y donde estoy?" pregunto Harry.

"Estas en una habitación secreta de la enfermería. Moriste el viernes pasado. Te revivimos ayer en la tarde y ahora es Jueves." Explico Snape.

"¿Entonces en verdad _morí_?" dijo sorprendido. "Pensé que no había ningún hechizo para traer a los muerto."

"No hay ningún hechizo para traer de vuelta una energía de vida destruida, así que eso es verdad a cierto punto, pero tu energía de vida no se destruyo. Te lo explicare todo luego. Ahora necesito que seas absolutamente honesto conmigo, Harry, ¿Te sientes enfermo de alguna forma?" pregunto cuidadosamente. Si alguna parte del Cáncer se había quedado en el sistema del muchacho, solo crecería de nuevo hasta matarlo de nuevo. Harry solo lo miro con curiosidad.

"Me acabas de llamar Harry." Dijo casi en un susurro. Los ojos de Snape se agrandaron y se aclaro la garganta rápidamente.

"Responde la…"

"Puedes hacerlo, sabes, llamarme Harry, si quieres." Dijo tímidamente. Snape sonrió internamente, pero solo levanto una ceja.

"¿Te. Sientes. Enfermo. _Harry_?" pregunto, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra para asegurarse que el chico no evadiera su pregunta. El moreno tomo un momento para sentir si era así.

"No." Dijo asombrado.

La enfermera eligió ese momento para regresar con la poción, el Director siguiéndola, sus ojos brillaban fuertemente por primera vez desde después del ataque.

"Muy bien cariño, bebe algo de eso. Te ayudara con los efectos de ese terrible hechizo." Le dijo ella dándole un recipiente con la poción. "¡Se imaginan, usar eso en un muchacho! Si pudiera ponerles mis manos encima a esos Mortifagos, ooh, lamentaran haberlo hecho." Dijo enojada. Harry rió levemente ante el pensamiento de los Mortifagos huyendo de la enfermera de la escuela que les perseguía dirigiéndoles la misma mirada que le dirigía a Harry cada vez que se lastimaba en el Quidditch.

"Quieta mujer." Snape murmuro muy bajito.

Harry tuvo que morderse los labios para no reírse.

"Albus, creo que ya no esta, pero será mejor asegurarnos."Dijo Snape seriamente, rezando por que todo estuviera bien. Harry los miro confundidos.

"¿Qué no esta?" pregunto.

"Acuéstate Harry y solo relájate. Solo necesito hacer una rápida prueba, ¿Ok?" pidió el Director cariñosamente.

Harry asintió y se recostó, cerrando los ojos para tratar de relajarse.

Dumbledore saco su varita y dijo rápidamente el hechizo. Nada paso. Los tres adultos suspiraron aliviados.

"Esta bien, Harry, ya termine." Dumbledore dijo alegre. Harry se sentó y los miro expectante. Dumbledore saco el cristal de su bolsillo, una sustancia roja estaba atrapada adentro. "Esto, Harry, es tu Cáncer." Dijo dándole el cristal al muchacho.

Harry miro del cristal hacia Dumbledore en confusión. "¿Que?"

"El Profesor Snape encontró una manera aparentemente exitosa para deshacerse del Cáncer." Explico Dumbledore con la primera sonrisa verdadera que había tenido en toda la semana.

Harry miro al maestro de pociones boquiabierto. "¿Estoy curado?" pregunto maravillado. "¿Tu me curaste?"

"Si. No te iba dejar escapar de mis clases avanzadas de Pociones tan fácilmente. Espero las mejores calificaciones en todos tus exámenes." Dijo duramente. Harry asintió sin poder decir nada más.

"Esperen, si ya no tengo Cáncer, eso era lo que hacia mi magia tan poderosa. ¿También eso se fue?" pregunto.

"Bueno, solo hay una manera de saberlo." Dumbledore señalo con su cabeza hacia un vaso vació que estaba cerca. Harry lo miro y se concentro para intentar moverlo. Nada paso.

"Creo que ya no podré robarle la comida a Hermione entonces." Dijo levemente decepcionado. "Pero creo que lo prefiero así." Dijo sonriendo, devolviéndole el cristal rojo a Dumbledore.

"Muy bien, Harry, te moveremos hacia la parte principal de la enfermería. ¿Estas preparado para lidiar con gente muy histérica?" pregunto Dumbledore divertido.

Harry asintió y se bajo de la cama. Dumbledore lo sostuvo levemente del brazo para ayudarlo a la vez que se dirigía hacia la desierta enfermería, subiéndose hacia cama usual, revisando discretamente sus iniciales. Se alegro de descubrir que todavía estaban ahí.

Dumbledore desapareció para reunir a los amigos de Harry y a otras personas conocidas. Snape también se fue, ya que el joven Malfoy había estado demasiado tiempo solo últimamente.

Madame Pomfrey se dedico a vigilar que nadie molestara a Harry, dirigiéndole sonrisas cariñosas de vez en cuando a la vez que acomodaba la enfermería, haciendo lo que usualmente hacia.

"Creo que si tendré mi fiesta de cumpleaños después de todo." Dijo Harry feliz.

"Te mandare un regalo cuando sea." Dijo Madame Pomfrey con cariño.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo -------------------------------------

Dumbledore toco la puerta de las habitaciones privadas de Remus. El profesor, muy demacrado abrió la puerta, dirigiéndole una triste sonrisa al Director.

"Entre, Profesor. Sirius esta durmiendo así que tendremos algo de calma." Dijo, cerrando la puerta después de que Dumbledore entrara.

"De hecho, creo que será mejor que lo despiertes." Dijo, sin que su cara mostrara emoción alguna.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Remus preocupado, sin estar seguro si podía aguantar algo mas en ese momento.

"Si, las primeras buenas noticias que tenemos desde hace mucho tiempo."

Remus asintió y fue rápidamente a despertarlo, trayéndolo a la sala.

Sirius se veía terrible, siendo francos. Le recordó al Director de cómo se veía cuando recién había escapado de Azkaban, antes de que Harry le recordara las mejores partes de la vida. Tenía ojeras muy evidentes bajos sus ojos, los cuales parecían carecer de vida.

"Sirius, Remus, por favor tomen asiento. Les tengo muy buenas noticias." Dijo Dumbledore gentilmente. Los dos lo vieron sin ninguna alegría, sin poder creer que algo les pudiera hacer sentir mejor en ese momento. Tomaron asiento en el sillón frente a Dumbledore.

"¿Entonces, cuales son las buenas noticias, Albus?" pregunto Remus, tratando extremadamente duro de hacerse el fuerte ante Sirius. Este solo miraba sin sentimiento alguno hacia el espacio.

"Severus ha hecho extensas investigaciones que han resultado en un completo éxito. Harry estaba muerto, pero su energía de vida nunca fue destruida."

Los dos lo miraron perplejos. "¿Qué significa eso?" pregunto Remus, sin atreverse a tener esperanza alguna.

"Severus a logrado regresar la energía de vida al cuerpo de Harry y separar el Cáncer de ella. Harry esta vivo." Dijo con una sonrisa. Los dos lo miraron sorprendidos.

"¿Donde?" pregunto Sirius rápidamente.

"En la enfermería."

Sin otra palabra mas, Sirius se transformo en perro y salio corriendo a toda velocidad. Remus le dirigió otra mirada de muda sorpresa hacia el sonriente Director, antes de correr tras el perro negro.

Los estudiantes tuvieron que esquivarlo para no ser aplastados por la estampida que parecía hacer el gran perro negro que corría hacia la enfermería. Cuando llego a su destino, se transformo de nuevo en humano y abrió la puerta con fuerza.

Harry volteo de inmediato cuando la puerta se abrió y Sirius simplemente se le quedo viendo, inseguro de si creer lo que veía. Había soñado tanto que esto pasaba que no estaba seguro de si esta era cierto o era otra de sus fantasías.

"¿Sirius?"

Eso fue todo lo que requirió. Sirius dejo salir las lágrimas y fue de inmediato al lado de Harry, abrazando al muchacho desesperadamente mientras sollozaba. Harry le regreso el abrazo y descanso entre los brazos de su padrino.

"Esta bien, Sirius. Estoy aquí. Estoy vivo. ¡Ya no estoy enfermo! Voy a vivir por mucho tiempo." Harry murmuro consolándolo a la vez que su padrino seguía sollozando y apretándolo contra su pecho fuertemente.

"Estas vivo. Estas vivo." Murmuro Sirius entre lágrimas. Agarro la cara de Harry entre sus manos y lo miro a los ojos como buscando algo. "Te amo tanto. Eres como un hijo para mi, ¿entiendes?"

Brillantes ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada, viendo un poco sorprendido la sinceridad detrás de sus palabras. Asintió. "T – también te amo." Dijo torpemente.

Sirius sonrió y se soltó llorando nuevamente, causando que Harry sonriera. El ex-convicto abrazo de nuevo a su ahijado, cuando la puerta se abrió una vez más. Ambas cabezas voltearon hacia la puerta para encontrar a Remus que se veía sorprendido y sin aliento.

"Moony, esta vivo." Dijo Sirius feliz, señalándole que se acercara. Remus fue hacia ellos lentamente, todavía muy sorprendido.

"Hey Moony." Le saludo con una sonrisa.

"¿Harry?" murmuro, tocando la mejilla de Harry con cautela. Cuando sintió que Harry era solidó y real, soltó el llanto y brinco a abrazarlo.

"Oh claro, solo lleguen y brinquen sobre mi paciente, esta bien," dijo Madame Pomfrey enojada al ver la escena. Harry rió y los dos adultos solo la ignoraron. "En serio ustedes dos, Harry esta sintiendo los efectos después de la Maldición Cruciatus, así que será mejor que dejen de apretarlo tan fuerte. Dejen que tome algo de aire."

Esta vez si escucharon y vieron hacia Harry con preocupación cuando se alejaron un poco, dejando que Harry descansara sobre las almohadas.

"Harry," Sirius dijo seriamente, "Ahora que has sido un héroe por tus primeros quince años de tu vida, vamos a dejarlo así, ¿ok? Nada de derrotar a magos Oscuros de ahora en adelante, ¿Ok?"

"Aw, no eres divertido." Dijo Harry fingiendo un puchero.

"Harry, hablo en Serio."

"¡Se que eres Sirius! ¡Es tu primer nombre!"

Remus rió.

"Oh no, sabia que esa broma me regresaría a morder el trasero," dijo Sirius. "De todas maneras, no estoy bromeando, Harry. ¿Nada de sacrificios ok? No mas peleas con Señores Oscuros, nada de tomar las enfermedades de los demás, no más secretos que te comen por dentro, ¿esta bien? Esas son las reglas de ahora en adelante."

"Bueno, es algo diferente de las normas usuales de la casa, pero creo que puedo vivir con ellas." Dijo Harry sonriendo ampliamente. "Er… así que mañana, cuando llegue a King's Cross, yo voy a…" dejo sin terminar esperanzado.

"Nunca volverás con los Dursleys, si eso es en lo que estas pensando, Harry." Dijo Remus casi gruñendo. Sirius asintió firmemente. Harry trasmitió toda la alegría que sentía ante esto.

"Te recogeré en King's Cross y vendrás a casa conmigo." Dijo Sirius feliz.

Harry lo miro con alegría.

"¿En serio?"

"¡Claro! Que, creías que estaba bromeando la última vez que hablamos sobre esto. Tienes que aprender a tomarme en serio, después de todo es mi segundo nombre. Oh espera, es mi…"

"Primer nombre." Termino Harry por él. "Merlín, este va a ser un verano muy largo." Bromeo.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo -------------------------------------

La oficina de Dumbledore estaba llenándose rápidamente. Hermione, Ron y Eloise estaban sentados en un pequeño sofá, mientras que Fred, George y Neville estaban en el suelo enfrente del mismo sofá. El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley estaban parados por un lado de sus hijos, habiendo aparecido a orillas de las protecciones de Hogwarts, después de haber recibido una lechuza urgente de Dumbledore.

La Profesora McGonagall apareció junto con los Stensons. La había mandado para traer a la familia de Muggles. Nadie sabia la razón de por que se encontraban reunidos.

El Sr. y la Sra. Stenson estrecharon la mano con los Weasley, mientras Kota abrazaba a los amigos de Harry como saludo. Ella tenía los ojos y nariz roja por el constante llanto de toda una semana. Se sentó en el piso entre George y Neville.

"¿Saben por que estamos aquí?" pregunto ella en voz baja cuando todos se acomodaban.

"Suponemos que es acerca del funeral." Dijo el triste. Kota asintió afligida.

"Eso fue lo que pensamos."

Dumbledore miro hacia los estudiantes. "¿Supongo que no pudieron encontrar a Ginny?" les pregunto gentilmente.

Todos menos Kota sacudieron la cabeza negativamente.

"No sabemos donde esta, también falta la capa de invisibilidad de Harry." Dijo Ron sin sentimiento alguno.

"Todavía esta muy afligida. Pensamos que los arreglos para el funeral serian demasiado para ella." Explico Fred.

"Hubiera deseado que ella estuviera aquí, pero tendremos que localizarla pronto. No estamos aquí para hablar sobre el funeral. De hecho, les tengo algo de buenas noticias." Dijo Dumbledore, sus ojos brillando más de lo acostumbrado.

"¿Buenas noticias? Pensé que veníamos a hablar de Harry." Dijo la Sra. Weasley confundida.

"¿Si, entonces para que estamos aquí?" intervino la Sra. Stenson.

Dumbledore levanto una mano para silenciarlas. "De hecho, _si_ es acerca de Harry."

Comenzó a explicarles sobre los hechizos y pociones que habían salvado a Harry, pero se dio cuanta de que hablaba con una audiencia algo perpleja, quien parecía dolerles mas hablar sobre Harry que estar aliviados como debía ser. Dumbledore se detuvo y sonrió.

"Lo que estoy tratando de decirles es que Harry esta vivo y curado del Cáncer." Dijo secamente. Toda la gente dentro de la habitación se le quedo viendo sorprendidos y sin comprender bien todavía.

"¿Que?" Hermione pregunto sin aliento.

"Todos los que quieran escuchar una explicación pueden quedarse, los que no quieran escucharla y solo quieren verlo por ustedes mismos pueden usar la puerta de ahí."

Se levanto y dijo, "Sala de espera de la enfermería." Antes de abrir la puerta. Todos se le quedaron viendo a la puerta, paralizados.

"¿Profesor? No entiendo." Dijo Fred. "No puede ser."

"¿Albus? ¿Qué esta pasando?" pregunto la Profesora McGonagall.

"Por que no me siguen." Les dijo, señalando la puerta. Todos lo siguieron aturdidos hasta llegar a la sala de espera. Cuando todos pasaron y la puerta desapareció, Dumbledore abrió la puerta de la enfermería, señalando que pasaran. Entraron lentamente, y todos se agruparon en la entrada, viendo sorprendidos la escena ante ellos.

Remus estaba sentado en la silla riendo mientras Sirius ponía comida sobre el regazo de Harry mientras que este la devolvía a la mesita de al lado.

"¡Sirius! ¡No tengo hambre maldita sea!" insistió Harry riendo, alejando el plato en las manos de su padrino. Sirius dejo el plato de nuevo en la mesa y puso una mano en la frente de Harry. Este giro los ojos y alejo la mano. "¡Y por millonésima vez, no me siento mal!"

De repente, Harry se dio cuenta de la audiencia en la puerta y los miro con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

La Sra. Weasley ahogo un grito y cubrió su boca con una mano.

"¿Harry?" pregunto Ron sin aliento.

"Si Ron, soy yo." Dijo el con una sonrisa. Bajándose rápidamente de la cama, mirando levemente hacia Sirius para detener sus protestas. "¡No se preocupen chicos, en verdad estoy bi – oomph!" no pudo terminar ya que Ron había corrido hacia el y se había abrazado de su cuello. Hermione justo detrás de él, casi tirando a Harry cuando se abrazo de los dos. Sus dos mejores amigos comenzaron a llorar, justo cuando pensaron que ya no tenían mas lagrimas.

"Oh Harry, en verdad eres tu. ¡No estoy soñando!" lloriqueó Hermione, abrazándolo mas fuerte.

"Regresaste, regresaste." Murmuro Ron una y otra vez. Temblando sin control.

"¿Ron estas bien?" murmuro Harry. Ron sacudió su cabeza en su hombro pero no dijo nada más.

Antes de que Harry pudiera pensar algo que decirles a sus angustiados amigos, Eloise y Neville corrieron hacia ellos con lágrimas de alegría. Les fueron seguidos por los gemelos y Kota, hasta que el abrazo fue grupal con Harry en el centro.

"¡Oh Harry cariño!" sollozo otra voz. Harry levanto la vista hacia los Weasleys más grandes. La Sra. Weasley se veía como si se hubiera estado conteniendo (o mas bien el Sr. Weasley la detuvo). Ahora sin que nadie la detuviera salio corriendo hacia él, los otros chicos se alejaron de su camino cuando paso, abrazándolo maternalmente contra ella. Llorando histéricamente a la vez que le besaba su cabello. Los chicos se vieron entre ellos riendo divertidos por el comportamiento de la Sra. Weasley.

El Sr. Weasley se unió a su esposa, revolviendo cariñosamente el cabello de Harry y riendo.

Unos llorosos Stensons les siguieron. El Sr. Weasley alejo a su esposa abrazándola para que los Stensons pudieran abrazar al muchacho que había salvado su familia.

Cuando se separaron del abrazo, el grupo de los jóvenes se abalanzaron contra Harry de nuevo, causando que Harry se sonrojara y los dos últimos merodeadores se rieran.

Harry había recibido más abrazos ese día, que en toda su vida. Saltaba de alegría ante esto.

"Ok chicos." Harry rió después de unos minutos. "En serio necesito respirar ahora."

Ninguno hizo caso. Madame Pomfrey llego y grito.

"¡Que es esto! Ahora Harry, regresa a la cama. ¿Qué acaso soy la única persona sensata aquí? ¡Este chico se esta recuperando de una extrema sujeción a la Maldición Cruciatus! ¿Qué acaso están locos? ¡Ahora shoo!" ordeno ella, señalando con las manos para que se alejaran de Harry. Ellos lo dejaron, ahora viéndolo como si se fuera a romper en cuanto lo tocaran.

"¡Oh Harry, no quisimos lastimarte!" grito Hermione.

"Esta bien, 'Mione, creo que _algunas_ personas estas exagerando un poco."Dijo, dirigiendo su comentario hacia Madame Pomfrey.

"Y será mejor que _alguien_ regrese a la cama si quiere ir al banquete de despedida mañana." Dijo ella con voz dura. Harry giro los ojos y subió a la cama, recargándose sobre las almohadas. Remus rió y revolvió el pelo de Harry.

"Mala suerte, chico." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Se que todos están emocionados, pero tratemos de no herir mas a mi paciente, ¿ok?" les pregunto irritada.

"¿Dónde esta Ginny?" pregunto Harry.

"La profesora McGonagall va a ir a buscarla después." Hermione dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Prácticamente todos tenían lagrimas en los ojos, de sorpresa y alegría. Ron y Hermione se sentaron a cada lado de la cama de Harry, mientras que Fred y Neville se sentaban al pie de esta. Todos rodeaban la cama, y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo.

Afortunadamente, Madame Pomfrey vino al rescate.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Esto es ridículo! Aremos esto en pequeños grupos. ¡Sirius, Remus, ustedes ya tuvieron su turno, ah ah ah, no me protesten! ¡Afuera, afuera!" les regaño. Sirius se le quedo viendo, pero la propia mirada de ella gano. Remus y Sirius salieron a regañadientes, prometiendo regresar a primera hora la mañana siguiente.

"Ok, los Stensons pueden quedarse primero. ¡Todos los demás… fuera de esta habitación! Ahí pueden discutir quienes son los que siguen. Minerva, quizás sea buena idea que vayas a buscar a la Srta. Weasley."

La Jefa de Casa de Gryffindor asintió, todavía algo aturdida, y salio de la habitación.

Todos salieron a regañadientes. Ron todavía se veía tembloroso. Hermione y la Sra. Weasley seguían lloraban a pesar de las grandes sonrisas que tenían, Hermione murmuraba palabras de apoyo a Ron y la Sra. Weasley hacia lo mismo con los gemelos. Un sollozante Eloise se aferraba a Neville, el cual no sabia todavía si creer lo que veía.

Madame Pomfrey cerro la puerta tras de ellos y fue a su oficina, ordenándole a Harry que se relajara.

"¿Algo mandona la mujer, eh?" dijo Kota en voz baja.

"No tienes idea." Le respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

"Oh Harry cariño, oh Dios, cuando supimos lo que había pasado, no puedo ni decir cuanto sufrimos." Dijo la Sra. Stenson, agarrando una de las manos de Harry con lágrimas en su rostro.

"¡Me hiciste llorar por cinco días, mocoso!" Kota dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas y dándole un leve puñetazo en el brazo.

"Gracias a Dios estas vivo." Dijo el Sr. Stenson en voz baja. "Gracias a Dios que ya no estas enfermo. Escucha Harry, tendrás que ir a visitarnos tanto en el verano que te sentirás enfermo de tanto vernos, te guste o no." Dijo con una sonrisa. Harry rió. "Y si pasa algo con tu padrino, y me refiero hasta cualquier pequeña pelea o si estas enojado con el, tienes que venir a la casa, ¿esta bien? ¿Todavía tienes la llave verdad?"

Harry asintió sonriendo. "Si, pero probablemente llegue por la chimenea."

"Como Santa Clause." Dijo Kota.

"Pero sin las ropas raras." Añadió Harry.

"O la panzota. Sabes, tu director se ve como un Santa Clause anoréxico." Dijo Kota pensativa. Harry soltó la carcajada.

"Pero hablando en serio, cualquier cosa que necesites, nos tienes a nosotros, ¿Ok?" insistió el Sr. Stenson.

"Así es, estamos aquí para ti, amor." Añadió la Sra. Stenson.

"Lo quieras o no." Kota dijo decidida. "Eres familia. Tendrás que acostumbrarte. Aun que con suerte mi papá no tratara también de sobreprotegerte tratándose de tu vida sentimental."

"Nada de citas hasta que te cases, Harry, y cualquier prospecto tendrá que ser aprobado primero por mi." Dijo el Sr. Stenson, causando que todos riera.

"Bueno, entonces tendremos que hacer que se lleve bien con los Weasleys, ¿no Harry?" le pregunto Kota en voz baja, y de manera conspiradora. Harry se sonrojo y la miro feo, viendo de vez en cuando nervioso hacia la puerta que llevaba a la sala de espera.

"¡Kota!" siseo molesto.

"¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Te gusta la chica Weasley? ¡Oh eso es adorable!" dijo la Sra. Stenson casi gritando. Los otros tres le hicieron señas de que guardara silencio.

"¡Mamaaá!" se quejo Kota, avergonzada de que su mamá divulgara casi a gritos el secreto de Harry.

"Oh claro, shhh." Dijo la Sra. Stenson poniendo un dedo en su boca en señal de silencio y asintiendo entusiasmada, como si ahora fuera parte de un gran secreto. Harry solo puso la cabeza entre sus manos y sacudió su cabeza, rezando por que ninguno de los Weasleys hubiera oído.

"Muy bien, será mejor irnos antes de que mi querida esposa avergüence mas a Harry." Dijo el Sr. Stenson, riendo cuando su esposa lo golpeo en el brazo. "Las chicas Stenson y los golpes no combinan bien."

"Si, tendré que advertirle sobre eso a cierto pelirrojo." Dijo Harry en voz baja y guiñándole el ojo a Kota.

"¿Oh te refieres a George?" dijo la Sra. Stenson en voz alta. Harry soltó la carcajada. El Sr. Stenson sacudía su cabeza mientras Kota abría los ojos de par en par.

"¡Mamaaaa!" grito Kota indignada con las manos en el aire.

"Oh amor, no te preocupes. No puede oírnos a través de esa puerta. Y no te preocupes Harry tampoco…"

Kota la detuvo tapándole la boca con la mano. "Mamá, que tal si no hablamos de quien nos gusta en donde alguien pueda oír." Le dijo en voz baja.

"Muy bien, te veremos luego, Harry. Te invitaremos a ti, a tu padrino y a los Weasleys pronto." Dijo el Sr. Stenson, dándole un abrazo de despedida. Las dos mujeres hicieron lo mismo antes de salir. Escucho un "Mamaaa" desde los pasillos y de inmediato se preocupo.

Segundos después, Eloise entro en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"La mamá de Dakota es algo rara. En el pasillo alguien menciono a Ginny, y la Sra. Stenson se voltio hacia su esposo diciendo '¿Oh, no es adorable?' ¿Sabes que quiso decir con eso, Harry?" le pregunto, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

"No tengo idea." Murmuro Harry, esperando que su sonrojo no fuera tan evidente.

"Siii me imagino que no." Dijo demostrando que no estaba tan perdida de la situación como quería aparentar. "Que no se te olvide Harry, que soy una romántica empedernida. Y puedo detectar este tipo de cosas mucho antes que los demás. Tendremos una larga conversación sobre esto luego, así que quiero que vayas pensando en todo desde ahora. Voy a necesitar saber cuando fue que te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado, como va a ser la propuesta de matrimonio, y si es posible el nombre de los niños, solo para empezar."

Al ver la cara de horror en el rostro de Harry, ella golpeo su mano consolándolo.

"Solo bromeo Harry." Dijo ella con una sonrisa. Harry suspiro aliviado. "De hecho no lo estaba haciendo, tendrás que ir a mi casa en el verano para conversar largamente. No te preocupes, forzare a Neville a que venga también. ¡El esta peor que tu, ya que el tiene que saber quien le gusta primero y tu ya lo sabes!"

"Oh Dios mío." Murmuro.

"Hey, si me complaces con esto, puedo darte consejos. Puede que no sea la persona mas experimentada en relaciones, pero si comparto mi habitación con otras cuatro chicas."

"Hmm… ya veremos." Dijo Harry misteriosamente con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Harry?"

"¿Si?"

"Gracias por ser mi amigo. Tu y Neville son mis primeros verdaderos amigos y eso significa mucho para mi." Dijo ella en voz baja.

"Eloise, no tienes por que agradecerme por ser tu amigo. Me encanta serlo solo por quien eres. Eres una excelente persona y lo siento por todas esas personas que no llegaran a ser tus amigos. ¡Tengo suerte! Así que yo te doy las gracias a _ti_."

Eloise se ruborizó. "También quería decirte cuanto significo para mi que me llevaras al baile. No pude ir el año pasado y pensé que nadie me lo pediría este año tampoco. Era de lo único que las chicas hablaban y no sabes cuanto significo el poderme unir en sus conversaciones sin que me tuvieran lastima o algo por el estilo. ¡Y no solo iba con cualquier chico, iba con Harry Potter, uno de los chicos mas sexys de la escuela!"

Harry se puso rojo y quedo boquiabierto sorprendido ante sus palabras. No había esperado que Eloise dijera _eso_. "Oh rayos." Murmuro contrariado.

"Oh cállate. Lo eres y lo sabes bien."

Harry solo rió. "Tendré que asegurarme de informarle a tu futuro esposo sobre tus tendencias psicoticas."

"¿Harry, en serio no te das cuenta? ¿Por qué crees que Cho te perseguía tanto? Oh maldita sea. Olvídalo. De cualquier forma, lo que _trataba_ de decir, era gracias por llevarme al baile incluso si la mitad de la escuela quería ir contigo, lo cual no tiene _nada_ que ver con que seas guapo, ya que no conocen cual es tu personalidad."

Harry giro los ojos. "Se llama fama indeseada, pero regresando a temas mas importantes, no tienes por que darme las gracias. ¡Yo quiero agradecerte! ¡Me divertí tanto! Además, ¿Qué otra chica me hubiera dejado bailar con todas esas chicas? Eres genial, Eloise." Dijo alegre.

"Ah, solo deje que hicieras eso por que quería bailar con todos esos chicos." Le respondió con una gran sonrisa, golpeando un costado de Harry en broma. "Eres un gran amigo, sabes."

"Igual lo eres tu."

"Creo que es el turno de alguien mas, pero vas a venir a mi casa en el verano para tener esa conversación de la que hablamos."

"Er… ya lo veremos. Neville y yo tendremos que planear alguna estrategia de distracción o algo por el estilo." Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Eloise le dio un rápido abrazo y salio.

Neville fue el siguiente en entrar. Lucia algo nervioso a la vez que cerraba la puerta tras el y caminaba hacia Harry. Se veía exhausto por tanto llorar y se sentó por un lado de Harry. Bajo la vista hacia su regazo.

"¿Harry? ¿Alguna vez extrañas a tus padres?" pregunto con calma. Harry estaba muy sorprendido ante esto. La pregunto lo atrapo desprevenido. Pero rápidamente se recupero de su sorpresa y se dio cuenta hacia donde iba la conversación. Neville no sabia que Harry ya conocía lo que les había pasado a sus padres.

"Si. Digo, la verdad no los recuerdo mucho, pero siempre me pregunte como seria tenerlos aquí." Dijo en voz baja. "Sabes, no creo haberlo admitido en voz alta antes." Dijo sinceramente.

Neville respiro profundamente cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Los míos eran Aurores. Los Mortifagos los torturaron bajo la Maldición Cruciatus por demasiado tiempo. Querían obtener información, sabes, y mis padres no se las darían. Ellos, er… se volvieron locos por la tortura. Tienen que permanecer en una sala especial de San Mungo. Ni siquiera me reconocen ya."

Neville finalmente levanto la mirada nervioso, esperando por la reacción de Harry.

"Fueron muy valientes." Dijo Harry en voz baja.

"Lo fueron. Desearía poder ser mas como ellos. Valientes y excelentes en la magia." Dijo tristemente.

"Neville, escúchame. ¡Tú eres muy valiente! Y tienes talento para la magia, solo tienes que tener mas confianza para ver eso y poder usarlo. Lo digo en serio, como en nuestro primer año cuando nos enfrentaste a Ron, Hermione y a mi, cuando intentábamos salir por la noche, ¡Yo nunca tendría las agallas para hacer eso! Los dos sabemos quien eres. Y te confiaría mi vida." Harry insistió sinceramente. Neville lo miro sorprendido.

"Creo que estas loco, compañero." Dijo débilmente.

"Bueno, si estoy loco o no, se que tengo razón en esto, y de verdad pienso así."

Neville le sonrió sinceramente.

"Siento lo de tus padres, eso debió de haber sido muy duro." Dijo Harry, un poco torpe.

"Bueno, pensé que sabrías como es." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Bueno, creo se me acabo el tiempo. Me alegra que hayas regresado, Harry. Eloise dijo algo acerca de una invitación para el verano. Algo acerca de planear nuestras vidas amorosas. No lo se, dijo que luego me explicaría."

Harry rió divertido. "Creo que ya es hora de que empieces a temer."

Los dos se despidieron.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo -------------------------------------

**AN:** Aquí no termina la historia!! El siguiente capitulo es el final de esta primera parte así que no se pongan tristes que hay mas!!!

Y siento no haber actualizado antes pero la universidad esta mas pesada ahora, nos dejan diario como cinco tareas muy muy grandes, parecemos niños de kinder y no puedo con todo!!! Hasta ahora pude terminar el capitulo, y avanzare todo lo que pueda con el siguiente, para así apurarme a subirlo. Y a ver que final tiene esta primera parte.

Gracias a:

**Anfitrite **(Gracias y me alegro que te guste. Besos!!!!!!)

**Hatsuan **(Sip acertaste, jaja es increíble debes de leer muy muy rápido!!!! Y sorry por lo de la estudiada jeje y noooo nunca mataría a mi Sevyy!!!! Besos!!!!!!!!!!!)

**Tatis** (jaja ya se lo mismo hice cuando la leí y luego la traduje jeje en verdad es triste pero a la vez me encanto!!! Muchas Gracias y hasta luego!!!!)

**Llaelien** (jajaja sip aquí esta le atinaste. Lo se me encanta Severus en esta historia, bueno Ginny vendrá en el siguiente capitulo, así que tendrás que esperar un poquito mas. Besos!!!!!)

**kira raika riddle** (me encanto tu review, me reí tanto que pensaron que estaba mas loca de lo que antes pensaban!!!! Y gracias por comprender y no matarme jeje Y sobre la foto de cualquier tamaño es bueno, pero de preferencia extra grande!!!! De póster para mi cuarto.)

**Herminione **(A mi bien, algo atareada con tanta tarea pero bien, ¿y a ti? Me alegra que regresaras ya extrañaba tus reviews.)

**MATEO897 **(No te preocupes yo tampoco, pero lo importante es que me escribes y eso me da ánimos de seguir!!!)

**azula.snape** (Pues aquí respondo tu pregunta, sip Harry sigue vivo!!! Yeyyy!!!!!)

**VICKY** (Sorry pero era necesario jeje, y lamento la demora, pero en este cap si apareció y mucho!!!)

**ross snape** (Sip cumplió su ultimo deseo, por fortuna sigo viva jeje y pronto terminara la historia, o la primera parte mas bien. Espero que te haya gustado todo. Besos!!!!)

**kaixo** (Gracias y sorry pero aquí esta la continuación y espero te guste!!!)

También a todos los que han seguido la historia desde el principio los quiero, muchos besos y hasta luego!!!!

Bye Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!

●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:


	39. El Fénix – Parte II El Final

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada.

**Advertencia: Se recomienda que siempre que lean esta historia tengan por un lado pañuelos desechables de emergencia, repito vayan corriendo por una caja entera de pañuelos desechables, lo más probable es que lo necesiten!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Fénix – Parte II El Final

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los próximos en entrar fueron los gemelos. Se sentaron en las sillas a cada lado de la cama. Al mismo tiempo, se abalanzaron para abrazar a Harry. Este se tenso ante la acción, para luego forzarse a relajarse, mentalmente regañándose por asustarse constantemente por que alguien lo tocara inesperadamente. Los gemelos se alejaron, revolviéndole el cabello cariñosamente y riendo. Tuvieron que limpiarse las lágrimas traicioneras de sus mejillas. Harry sonrió ante las acciones similares. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

"Harry, compañero, necesitamos hablar muy seriamente contigo sobre eso de 'salvar al mundo cueste lo que cueste' que sigues haciendo."Dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

El tono de voz de George fue un poco mas serio. "Si, Harry, no sabes como fue cuando tu…" no pudo continuar, ya que no podía ni pronunciar esas palabras.

"¿Morí?" le ayudo Harry en voz baja. George asintió sintiendo escalofríos de tan solo oírlo.

"Harry, fue como perder a alguien de la familia." Dijo Fred solemnemente.

"No puedes hacernos algo así de nuevo, fue demasiado horrible." Dijo George seriamente.

"Así que nada de cosas peligrosas otra vez¿ok?" le pidió Fred.

"¿Eso también incluye no aceptar mas dulces de ustedes?" bromeo Harry, tratando de alegrar un poco a todos. Los gemelos sonrieron un poco, pero sus expresiones serias regresaron inmediatamente.

"Harry, estamos hablando en serio. Por favor, no puedes hacer algo así de nuevo." dijo Fred.

"No podríamos soportarlo."

Harry se sonrojo un poco. "Nunca pensé que llegaría a tener una conversación seria con ustedes." Dijo sonriendo. "¿En serio están bien ustedes dos?" pregunto preocupado. No sabia que hacer con los gemelos tan serios.

"Bueno, no lo hemos estado en toda esta semana…" empezó George.

"… pero lo estaremos ahora." Termino Fred. "¿Prométenos que no habrá mas sacrificios de tu parte?"

Fred y George levantaron la mano para que Harry las estrechara como si cerrara algún tipo de trato. Harry sonrió abiertamente y estrecho ambas manos.

"Lo prometo." Dijo firmemente.

"Esta bien, suficiente seriedad. Hemos creado una nueva broma." George dijo emocionado.

"¿Conoces a los secuaces de Malfoy¿Los enormes y horribles?"

"¿Crac-face y Gargoyle o algo así?" Dijo George moviendo la mano en desinterés. Harry rió y asintió. **(1)**

"Bueno, ellos comieron unos muy interesantes pancakes y la cosa mas extraña sucedió." Dijo Fred aparentemente pensativo.

"Si, se les cayeron las lenguas. Muy raro en verdad." Añadió George. Harry quedo boquiabierto.

"Causo algo de conmoción en la mesa de Slytherin."

"Gritos, pánico, y otros tipos de disturbios."

"Ellos tuvieron que salir corriendo hacia la enfermería cargando sus lenguas."

"Muy asqueroso en verdad."

Harry reía para entonces. "¡No puedo creer que me perdí de eso! Creo que necesitare una repetición del show, solo para estar seguro que mi inversión fue buena decisión y eso."

"Oh claro. Por negocios nada mas." Dijo George fingiendo seriedad.

"Una broma puramente profesional." Fred añadió.

"Bueno, mejor nos vamos."

"Mamá es la que sigue y de seguro esta a punto de romper la puerta con los dientes para poder entrar, si es que la hacemos esperar mas."

"Dudo que ni siquiera Madame Pomfrey la pueda detener." George dijo pensativo. "Ella es un poco temible a veces."

"Te veremos pronto ya que te forzaremos a visitarnos tanto que te cansaras de tanto vernos."

Harry rió. "No creo que eso sea posible." Dijo sinceramente.

"Dile eso a Percy. ¿Por qué crees que se mudo?" pregunto George. Los gemelos sonrieron malévolamente.

Los gemelos se despidieron de forma dramática y abrieron la puerta. Harry no alcanzaba a ver hacia el pasillo, pero pudo escuchar como la Sra. Weasley les gritaba, "¿Por qué tardaron tanto?" antes de entrar con rapidez, el Sr. Weasley la seguía con más calma.

Ella corrió hacia la cama y en cuanto llego abrazo maternalmente a Harry de nuevo, una vez mas llorando sobre su cabello. Besando su frente y acariciando su cabello con sus manos cariñosamente.

"¡Oh Harry, nunca vuelvas a hacerme eso¿Me oíste?" ella tomo su cara entre sus manos y estudio su rostro. Entonces empezó a hablar muy rápido. "Oh cariño, te ves muy pálido y débil. ¿Ya comiste algo¿Estas bien abrigado?" harry asintió ante sus preguntas. "Oh, ven pronto a la Madriguera y te preparare un enorme banquete. ¡Tenemos que hacer que comas más, estas demasiado delgado¡Oh gracias a Merlín estas de regreso, cariño¿Y en que estabas pensando, por que no nos dijiste que estabas enfermo¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Bueno, Dumbledore nos dijo que ya no lo estabas¿verdad?" le pregunto preocupada.

"Si, el Profesor Snape me curo. Madame Pomfrey dijo que mi sistema inmunológico no trabajaría igual, pero ya no tengo Cáncer." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro. Todavía no podía creer su suerte.

"¿Qué tiene tu sistema inmunológico?" pregunto el Sr. Weasley preocupado.

"Oh, no es nada, es solo que no puede combatir enfermedades tan bien como antes así que probablemente me enfermare mas seguido, de resfriados y ese tipo de cosas. Pero eso es mucho mejor que la otra alternativa." Explico.

"Oh cariño, bueno cuando estés enfermo, me asegurare de que comas mi caldo de pollo especial. ¡Te ayudara a sentirte mejor!" ella insistió.

"Oh no tiene que…" empezó a decir Harry avergonzado. Dudaba que algún día llegara a sentirse cómodo cuando las personas lo cuidaban.

"Claro que no tengo que hacerlo. Yo _quiero_ hacerlo, cariño." Dijo cariñosamente.

Harry sonrió con timidez. "Er… bueno, gracias."

La Sra. Weasley sonrió feliz, pero el Sr. Weasley lucia raramente triste.

"Molly, necesito unos minutos a solas con Harry." Dijo con gentileza. Su esposa lo miro confundida, pero asintió. Harry estaba muy sorprendido también.

La Sra. Weasley lo abrazo como despedida y salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

El Sr. Weasley se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y miro hacia Harry con tristeza.

"Harry, cuando tu… er… moriste." Dijo cautelosamente. "Les fui a avisar a los Dursley de ello."

Harry rió amargamente. "Estoy seguro de que quedaron devastados." Dijo con sarcasmo.

"Harry¿Por qué no nos dijiste lo que estaba pasando con tus parientes?" le pregunto seriamente.

En esos dos segundos, Harry palideció dramáticamente. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y se hundió más en las almohadas como si lo hubieran abofeteado. Se forzó a si mismo a calmarse. Después de todo, el Sr. Weasley no podía referirse a _eso_. Los Dursleys eran muy cuidadosos acerca de ese tipo de cosas, bueno, excepto cerca de los Stensons, aun que parecía ser que se estaban descuidando un poco últimamente.

"¿De qu – que es – esta hablando?" tartamudeo, sin poder conservar la calma que quería. Rogaba por que el Sr. Weasley no lo notara, pero sus rezos no fueron respondidos. El Sr. Weasley lo vio con simpatía.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo fue tu habitación esa alacena?" pregunto sin miramientos. Harry suspiro silenciosamente aliviado. El Sr. Weasley solo había descubierto sobre su apretada '_habitación'_ y no sobre los peores aspectos de su vida con sus parientes. Harry bajo su mirada y movió las sabanas con nerviosismo.

"Um… hasta que llego la carta de Hogwarts y solo unos cuantos días la navidad pasada. Pero no es tan malo como parece. No necesito mucho espacio." Dijo en voz baja, esperando que fuera todo de lo que hablarían.

"¿Y por cuanto tiempo han abusado de ti?" le pregunto, ahora con un tono de enojo en la voz que no había logrado controlar.

"¿Que?" dijo Harry, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. "Yo no… yo no se de que esta hablando." Insistió, evitando su mirada. ¿Le había contado Ron? Quizás podría decir que todo había sido un malentendido.

"Harry, lo se todo. Encontré tu camisa. La cual esta cubierta de sangre." Le dijo con calma.

"¡Yo – yo… fue por una pelea que tuve con Dudley!" dijo rápidamente lo primero que se le ocurrió.

"Tus Tíos me lo dijeron. Se empezaron a acusar el uno al otro y confesaron todas las horribles cosas que te hicieron." Harry trato de interrumpirlo con otra excusa pero el Sr. Weasley lo detuvo. "Hable con el Sr. Stenson también. Me dijo todo. Lo siento si esto quebranto tu confianza, pero en esta circunstancias…"

Harry comenzó a temblar violentamente. No había querido que pasara esto.

"No fue tan malo, en serio. Debieron de haber exagerado todo." Insistió con desesperación.

"Harry, ellos te mataban de hambre…" le recordó el Sr. Weasley.

"¡No, también pusieron a dieta a Dudley!"

"Te ponían a hacer todo el quehacer de la casa."

"¡Eran solo pequeñas tareas!"

"¡Tu tío te aventó contra una mesa de cristal!"

"¡Fue un accidente!" grito Harry frenéticamente.

"¡El te acuchillo!"

"¡Estaba ebrio, fue sin querer, en serio!" insistió Harry con tono suplicante. No tenia ni idea de por que estaba protegiendo a sus parientes. Pero no sentía que los estaba protegiendo a ellos, si no a el mismo. Una parte de el todavía quería creer sus propias palabras. Muy en el fondo, quizás siempre las creyó. 

El Sr. Weasley lo sujetó de los hombros, causando que Harry brincara asustado. Su cuerpo se paralizo y se quiso proteger por instinto. El Sr. Weasley lo miro a los ojos.

"No te preocupes Harry, no te voy a lastimar." Le aseguro. Harry bajo la mirada, avergonzado. El Sr. Weasley le levanto la cabeza gentilmente, colocando un dedo en su barbilla, hasta que Harry lo miro a los ojos de nuevo. "Harry, yo nunca te lastimaría. Ahora tienes a personas que te aman, personas que nunca te lastimarían. No se como hacerte entender que también eres parte de nuestra familia. Tienes a tantas personas que te adoptarían sin pensarlo. Si no tuvieras a Sirius y a Remus, creo que estaríamos peleando con los Stensons por tu custodia. Pero Harry, lo que en verdad quiero que entiendas es que si tienes algún problema, siempre puedes venir conmigo o con Molly. Siempre estaremos ahí para ti, para lo que sea. Siempre, tendrás un lugar en la Madriguera, por el tiempo que quieras y por cualquier razón. ¿Entiendes esto, Harry?"

Harry asintió aturdido. Bajo la mirada de nuevo.

"¿Todos lo saben?" pregunto en voz baja.

"No le he dicho a nadie…"

Harry levanto la cabeza esperanzado.

"…pero le diré a mi esposa. Y en cuanto el ministerio se tranquilice, lo reportare y me asegurare de que tu tío sea castigado." Dijo el Sr. Weasley decidido.

"¡No por favor, no puede hacer eso!" Le rogó Harry. "Saldrá todo en las revistas. Siempre hacer alboroto por _todo_."

"Muy bien, hablare con el Director y con tu padrino y pensaremos en algo, pero de cualquier forma tengo que decírselo a Molly."

"Pero…" insistió Harry de nuevo.

"Harry," le interrumpió el Sr. Weasley. "¿Por qué no quieres que ella sepa?"

Hubo una larga pausa en la que Harry pensó muy bien en su respuesta. Había muchísimas razones: era vergonzoso, ella le tendría lastima, sabría que era débil, ella seria otra de las personas con las que siempre se sentiría avergonzado. Pero aun así no podía decirle ninguna de estas razones al Sr. Weasley.

"No lo se." Murmuro, mirando su regazo de nuevo.

"Harry," empezó de nuevo el Sr. Weasley con gentileza, "no te sientas avergonzado. Tu tío es el responsable de todo esto, no tu. Tu no hiciste nada malo."

Harry no dijo nada. ¿Qué podría decir? El hombre sentado junto a el ahora parecía tan diferente, con solo saber su secreto. Harry no podía estar seguro que estaba pensando el Sr. Weasley, y eso lo ponía algo nervioso.

"Bueno, estoy seguro que quieres ver a tus amigos. Hablaremos de esto luego." Dijo cariñosamente.

Harry asintió todavía muy aturdido. El Sr. Weasley puso una mano en el hombro de Harry en señal de apoyo, pero Harry solo se tenso mas ante esto. El pelirrojo suspiro y salio de la habitación, dejando entrar a Ron y a Hermione.

Los dos se sentaron junto a el sonriendo a pesar de sus lagrimas. Hermione tomo su mano y la beso, para después ponerla en su mejilla. Ron todavía temblaba levemente, pero se veía mejor que antes.

"En verdad regresaste." Dijo Hermione, intentando detener mas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

"¿No podía romper el trío o si?" dijo Harry con una sonrisa algo forzada, a la vez que trataba de alejar de su mente la conversación de él y el Sr. Weasley. "No nos hemos metido en suficientes problemas todavía."

"Y ahora que 'Mione se ha convertido en una pequeña busca problemas, la diversión apenas empieza." Dijo Ron sonriendo, limpiándose las mejillas. "Harry, fue peor de lo que me imagine." Añadió en voz baja.

Hermione asintió solemnemente. "Fue horrible. Me sentía como si estuviera rodeada de Dementotes; como si nunca iba a poder ser feliz de nuevo." dijo sintiendo escalofríos.

Harry solo se les quedo viendo, sin saber que decir.

"Estoy tan feliz de que hayas regresado, compañero. Dolía tanto no tenerte con nosotros." Dijo Ron con sinceridad. Quería que Harry se diera cuenta cuanto les importaba, ya que a Harry le costaba mucho creer que alguien se interesaba por el.

"Harry, lo que tu-sabes – _Voldemort_ te dijo, sobre que no nos importabas. Que no eras más que una cicatriz para nosotros… eso no es para nada cierto. Te amamos tanto, y no tiene nada que ver con que seas famoso o con Voldemort o nada de eso." Dijo Hermione seriamente.

"Lo se, 'Mione." Dijo Harry en voz baja. "Ustedes son los mejores amigos en todo el mundo."

"Te dijo que no valías nada." Siguió Ron sin miramientos. "O es un maldito mentiroso o la persona mas idiota que ha caminado sobre la tierra. No puedes ni imaginar lo mucho que vales, Harry. Para nosotros. Para Sirius y Lupin. Para toda la escuela. ¡Incluso para el maldito Mundo Mágico! Debiste de haber visto lo que tú… er… muerte… le causo a todo mundo. Mañana, cuando te dejen salir de aquí, tienes que ir a ver el campo de Quidditch, fue donde Dumbledore dejo que los visitantes dejaran flores y otras cosas. Pero claro has de pensar que solo vino personas que te conocían, como nosotros, y eso…" termino ya sin saber que decir.

Hermione voltio hacia su novio con una sonrisa de cariño. "Ron, te amo mucho, pero escucharte intentar armar tus ideas en una frase coherente a veces es doloroso." Harry rió cuando Ron la miro de mala gana. Hermione se voltio hacia Harry de nuevo. "Pero, si en verdad pudiste entender lo que Ron quiso decir, entonces sabrás que dijo cosas muy inteligentes."

Harry sonrió abiertamente, sonrojándose. "Er… gracias chicos." Dijo avergonzado.

El trío platico de otras cosas hasta que Madame Pomfrey les dijo que era tiempo de irse, y no, no podían quedarse a dormir esta vez. Harry necesitaba dormir.

Los dos amigos de Harry se levantaron. Hermione lo beso en la frente y le dijo que descansara. Y Ron lo abraso una vez más.

"Supongo que todavía podrás calmarme el día de mi boda." Dijo en voz baja, recordándole a Harry de su conversación meses atrás. Harry sonrió alegre.

"Y tu en la mía. Que atemorizante." Bromeo. Y los dos rieron.

Hermione y Ron iban saliendo, cuando Hermione regreso corriendo, diciéndole a Ron que había olvidado algo. Ella corrió hasta Harry y le dio un pedazo de pergamino que traía en su bolsillo, y lo metió debajo de las sabanas, asegurándose que Madame Pomfrey no lo viera. Harry lo reconoció, era el mapa del Merodeador.

"Olvide dárselo a la Profesora McGonagall. Planeaba usarlo para encontrar a Ginny. Pero no creo que la encuentre esta noche." le dijo con una mirada significativa. "Que no te atrapen." Le guiño el ojo y salio corriendo detrás de Ron.

Harry rió un poco, pensando que Hermione se había convertido en una mala influencia para el. Madame Pomfrey lo miro con sospecha, pero el solo le dirigió una mirada inocente.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto con tono de acusación, como si hubiera dejado que sus amigos hicieran un alboroto en la enfermería.

"Me siento bien, gracias." Dijo, por primera vez sintiéndose bien por su preocupación. No sabia por que, pero parecía significar mucho para el en ese momento.

"Muy bien, entonces, vamos a darte una buena poción para dormir." Dijo volteando hacia donde ponía las pociones.

"De hecho, no creo que necesite una." Dijo Harry, fingiendo bostezar y acostándose para descansar. "Estoy a punto de caer dormido."

Madame Pomfrey lo miro con sospecha de nuevo, pero Harry fingió otro bostezo y actuó como si no pudiera tener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo. No fue muy difícil ya que en verdad si se sentía algo cansado, pero no podía dormirse todavía.

"Muy bien entonces. Descansa un poco. Sabré mañana si no estuviste durmiendo, y si quieres salir a tiempo para la comida de despedida, será mejor que descanses bien." Dijo seriamente. Harry asintió con cansancio, y cerro los ojos.

Madame Pomfrey atravesó su oficina rumbo a sus habitaciones. Harry espero unos diez minutos para asegurarse que no regresara. Después de tres minutos ella había regresado a checar que estuviera dormido, pero el había seguido pretendiendo dormir. Ella sacudió su cabeza y salio de nuevo, murmurando para ella misma que estaba siendo paranoica.

Después de los diez minutos, Harry reviso el mapa con la luz de la luna. La acotación que decía 'Virginia Weasley' estaba junto al lago. Harry se deslizo fuera de la cama. Buscando alrededor de la habitación por una túnica escolar, pero para su mala suerte, no había ninguna. Tendría que ir en las pijamas de la enfermería. Incluso si sabia que se veía como tonto, fue de puntitas hacia la puerta, abriendo la puerta silenciosamente, salio, y cerro la puerta sin el mas mínimos de los sonidos.

Los pasillos estaban oscuros, ya que ya había pasado el toque de queda. Hermione había dicho que Ginny había desaparecido ocasionalmente, regresando a mitad de la noche. La habían dejado ser, ya que sabían que necesitaba tiempo sola.

Harry se sentía expuesto rompiendo las reglas sin su capa de invisibilidad, pero se rehusaba a regresar.

Harry siguió el mapa del Merodeador hasta afuera, acercándose donde decía la acotación que estaba. Cuando se acerco al lago y levanto la vista, sus ojos se empezaron a ajustar cuando comenzó a buscarla en la oscuridad. La superficie del lago estaba tranquila y reflejaba las estrellas. Un largo tentáculo, que pertenecía al calamar gigante, salio del agua perezosamente para después sumergirse de nuevo. No vio nada excepto al lago, confirmando que Ginny debía estar bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Cuando estuvo casi por un lado de donde decía la acotación, hablo tentativamente.

"¿Ginny?"

Hubo algo de ruido y luego un grito ahogado. El rostro sorprendido de Ginny apareció cuando esta la levanto temblorosamente, dejándola caer alrededor de sus rodillas. Harry contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta lo hermosa que se veía.

Ella cerró los ojos y dejo que unas cuantas lágrimas escaparan de ellos a la vez que decía en voz baja, "No es real, no es real."

Harry se sentó frente a ella. Tomo su mano con gentileza, causando que ella gritara. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ella miro de su mano, que estaba entre las de el, y los ojos de Harry.

"Ginny, todos han tratado de encontrarte toda la noche. Snape encontró una forma de traerme de regreso y se deshizo del Cáncer. Es una larga historia, pero estoy de regreso. Estoy vivo. Todo esto es real." Dijo una tímida sonrisa.

Ginny levanto su mano lentamente y tentativamente toco su mejilla con sus dedos. Cuando sintió que Harry era en verdad sólido, ella soltó un sollozo y se avalazo contra el, abrazándolo por el cuello.

"Oh por favor no dejes que esto sea un sueño." Murmuro.

"No lo es, te lo prometo." Le susurro Harry al oído.

Ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos y beso su frente con cariño. De alguna forma esto se sentía muy diferente de cuando lo hacían Hermione y la Sra. Weasley.

Los dos cerraron los ojos cuando ella descanso su frente contra la de él, con sus lagrimas rodando por su rostro. "Esto es un milagro." Murmuro emocionada.

Harry lo pensó por un segundo. "Si, lo es." Dijo seriamente.

Ginny alejo su rostro del de Harry y lo miro a los ojos sonriendo. Harry le sonrió de regreso y le limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

"Harry, yo…" Ginny empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida.

"¿Quién esta ahí?" pregunto una voz con sospecha. Ginny y Harry voltearon hacia donde venia la voz, justo cuando Fang se abalanzó contra Harry, tirándolo al suelo, y comenzó a lamerle la cara.

"¡Fang!" Harry grito como pudo. "¡Quítate Fang!"

"¿Ginny¿Qué hace's aquí¡Ya e' Noche¿Quién estaa contigo?" pregunto. Su tono de voz era miserable, como si en cualquier momento iba a empezar a llorar. "¡Fang quítate¡Ven aquí muchacho!" Hagrid chiflo y Fang se alejo feliz de Harry y camino hasta su lado.

Harry se limpio su pegajoso y mojado rostro con la manga del pijama con asco. Se sentó y escucho a Hagrid ahogar un grito.

"¿HARRY¡No tu estas muerto!" dijo sorprendido. Retrocediendo asustado, casi pisando la cola de Fang. Harry se sintió inmediatamente culpable. Dumbledore le había dicho que le informaría a Hagrid cuando Harry estuviera mejor, ya que el casi gigante no media su fuerza a veces.

"Hagrid, en verdad soy yo, lo juro. El Profesor Snape me revivió, es una larga historia. ¡Nunca estuve completamente muerto, veras, y – oomph!"

Fue interrumpido por Hagrid quien había corrido hasta el y lo había abrazado fuertemente, levantándolo del suelo. Con Hagrid llorando todo el tiempo. Harry se quejo un poco e hizo una mueca de dolor, ya todavía estaba algo lastimado por tantas Maldiciones Cruciatus. Pero nadie lo noto, y se dio cuenta que la felicidad de Hagrid aminoraba un poco el dolor.

"¡Oh Harry, gracias Merlin¡Estas vivo! Pensé, pensé…" Hagrid parecía no poder terminar lo que decía. Su quijada tembló un poco más antes de que se soltara llorando histéricamente. Abrazando a Harry más fuerte, como si fuera un oso de peluche. Ginny rió infantilmente ante lo que veía frente a ella. Fang ladraba felizmente y corría en círculos alrededor de ellos.

"Hagrid," dijo sin aliento. "no puedo respirar."

Inmediatamente Hagrid lo volvió a dejar sobre el suelo. Harry de inmediato comenzó a respirar profundamente para recuperase.

"Lo siento, Harry." Se disculpo, limpiándose las lágrimas y sonándose la nariz con su manga. "Es solo que 'stoy feliz d' que hayas vuelto."

"Esta bien Hagrid. También me alegro de haber vuelto."

"Nunca v'uelvas a hace eso¿me escuchas?"

"Esta bien, Hagrid, estoy trabajando en eso." Dijo Harry sonriendo. Hagrid vio hacia la vestimenta de Harry y sus pies descalzos, causando que este se sonrojara.

"¿Harry, no se s'upone que de'berias estar en la enfermería?" le pregunto con tono acusador.

"Er…" fue todo lo que pudo decir, desviando la mirada de donde estaba Hagrid.

"Tomare e'so como un Si." Dijo Hagrid medio en broma, limpiándose mas lagrimas de su cara con su manga nuevamente. "Vamos, u'stedes dos. Te regresare a la enfermería antes de que Madame Pomfrey se enoje. A veces puede asustar."

Los guió hacia adentro, primero dejando a Ginny en la sala común, donde ella y Harry se despidieron con un tímido "Buenas noches." Antes de que Ginny cruzara el retrato, cargando la capa de Harry bajo en brazo.

Hagrid y Harry siguieron su camino por los oscuros y silenciosos pasillos.

"Así que Harry¿Qué estabas haciendo haya afuera con Ginny Weasley?" dijo Hagrid sabiéndolo muy bien. "¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?"

"No." Le contesto Harry indignado. "Solo estaba hablando con ella."

"¿Oh eso es todo?" dijo con tono demasiado feliz, señalando que no creía eso ni por un segundo. "¿Estas seguro que todo eso de que _'el-chico-que-vivió es ahora el-chico-que-se-enamoro'_ no es finalmente cierto?"

Harry lo miro de mala gana. "¡Claro que no!"

"¿En serio? Por que tus ojos dicen otra cosa." Harry siguió viéndolo de mala gana y Hagrid solo rió. "O' claro. Ustedes los p'equeños nunca les g'usta usar palabras tan serias como _Amar_."

"¿Pequeño? Tengo casi dieciséis años, muchas gracias." Dijo Harry mas indignado.

Hagrid se volteo de repente y lo agarro por los hombros, causando que Harry saltara asustado. "Harry¿y que paso con la enfermedad que tenias? Dumbledore me dijo q'…"

"¡Hagrid!" le interrumpió Harry. "No te preocupes, estoy curado. Estoy bien."

"Oh gracias a Merlín." Dijo Hagrid aliviado, siguiendo su camino junto a Harry.

Cuando se acercaba a la enfermería, Hagrid decidió regresar para que Madame Pomfrey no escuchara sus ruidosas pisadas.

"Si te deja salir mañana, ven a tomar una tasa de te conmigo¿ok?" le susurro.

Harry prometió hacerlo si lo dejaban salir a tiempo, pero le advirtió que Madame Pomfrey se estaba haciendo inmune a su mirada de perrito a medio morir y a sus ruegos.

Después de que el semi-gigante se alejara, Harry entro silenciosamente a la enfermería y se acostó en su cama. Suspirando aliviado por que Madame Pomfrey no había salido a gritarle.

Durmiéndose profundamente casi inmediatamente.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo -------------------------------------

El banquete de despedida tenía un aire de solemnidad, parecido al del año pasado. Harry y sus amigos habían convencido a Dumbledore de que no hiciera ningún anuncio de lo que había pasado y planearon, con ayuda de los gemelos, la mejor forma de anunciar el regreso de Harry a los vivientes.

Todos llegaron al banquete y se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas, todo gris y triste, aunque algunos también lamentaban la muerte de otras personas. Nadie miro a los últimos que entraron por las puertas del gran salón y se fueron a sentar en sus mesas, a pesar de que cuando entro Harry, este sonrió rápidamente hacia la mesa de los profesores. Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaban divertidos. Hagrid y el Profesor Lupin sacudieron sus cabezas divertidos. Incluso la Profesora McGonagall parecía tener una lucha interna para no sonreír. Harry deseaba que Snape estuviera aquí para ver todo. Talvez el hombre encontraría alguna diversión en todo esto.

Harry se deslizo entre Ron y Hermione quienes luchaban fuertemente por mostrarse serios y no sonreír. Todos en la mesa comenzaron a comer y Harry comenzó a llenar su plato como si nada. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que alguien lo notara, pero pronto Dean Thomas miro hacia ellos y quedo paralizado. Boquiabierto y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Harry lo saludo con la mano y Dean parpadeo varias veces. Ron y Hermione luchaban furiosamente por contener la risa.

Dean todavía aturdido llamo la atención de Seamus, sin dejar de mirar hacia Harry.

"Que quieres De…" no termino de decir Seamus cuando siguió la mirada de Dean y vio a Harry. Parecía como si Seamus se hubiera comido un Gusarajo.

"¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?" pregunto Padma Patil. Se inclino levemente y siguió sus miradas. Cuando ella vio a Harry, grito y se callo de la banca. Esto atrapo la atención de los Gryffindors, y pronto todos habían visto a Harry, algunos gritaban o se paralizaban de la sorpresa. Muchos lo señalaban o se caían de sus asientos. Ron y los gemelos por fin se rindieron ante las ganas de reír y se carcajeaban por las reacciones que veían. Harry, Hermione y Neville también reían, aunque Hermione les decía constantemente que esto había sido demasiado.

Para esos momentos la conmoción había llamado la atención del resto de las casas, pero como muchos de los Gryffindors estaban de pie, ninguno podía ver lo que sucedía. Todos hablaban con sus miradas sobre la mesa de Gryffindor.

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?"

"¿Puedes ver algo?"

"¡Están señalando algo pero no puedo ver!"

Los Gryffindors miraban boquiabiertos de los amigos de Harry hacia este, tratando de entender lo que sucedía.

"Muy bien." La alegre voz de Dumbledore resonó. "Creo que ya es suficiente diversión por ahora. ¿Puede venir nuestro misteriosa visita?" dijo divertido.

Harry se levanto y camino hacia donde estaba Dumbledore, volteando tímidamente hacia la multitud en el Gran Salón.

Todos los estudiantes quedaron boquiabiertos.

"Les aseguro que este es el verdadero Harry Potter. Y en verdad esta vivo, gracias a las maravillosas habilidades de nuestro Profesor de Pociones, quien desafortunadamente no se encuentra aquí en este momento. No, no hemos encontrado una forma de revivir a los muertos, en el caso de Harry fue algo especial donde su energía de vida estaba en una especie de limbo. Si alguien quiere una mejor explicación, por favor vaya a mi oficina después del banquete."

El Gran Salón estaba en silencio, aparte de las risitas de los amigos de Harry. Todos miraban boquiabiertos hacia el y Harry se sintió sonrojarse. Comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia la mesa de Gryffindor cuando escucho una pequeña voz llamarle. "¿Harry?"

Harry levanto la vista y apenas alcanzo a ver una sombra, cuando alguien mucho mas pequeño que el se abalanzó hacia el, abrazándolo por la cintura.

"Hey Charles." Dijo Harry riendo un poco.

El Crabbe más grande lucia como si lo que más deseaba era aventarle un pancake en la cara de su hermano, ya que los otros Slytherins leales a Voldemort lo voltearon a ver de mala gana. 

"¡Harry, ya soy bueno defendiéndome! Tenia tantas ganas de decirte que incluso use el hechizo _Expelliarmus_ en Vincent, cuando estaba molestando a Draco, y otro hechizo que aprendí. Ahora, Vincent me tiene miedo." Dijo en voz baja. El Gran Salón estaba lleno de ruido nuevamente, así que gracias a esto el Crabbe más grande no podía escucharlo. De todas formas, Harry no estaba del todo convencido que Crabbe, quien parecía un tren desenfrenado, temía a su hermano pequeño que parecía una varita de licor. A pesar de sus pensamientos, Harry felicito a Charles y le dijo lo bien que lo había hecho.

"¿Pero como esta Malfoy?" pregunto en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara. No le parecía bien que Crabbe estuviera molestando a Malfoy.

"Bueno, el ya no es un Malfoy, ya que toda su familia lo desheredo. No esta muy bien que digamos, supongo que es por que todos sus amigos lo odian ahora. Pero no estoy muy seguro de eso, ya que no lo eh visto por aquí." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Esto le dio a Harry algo en que pensar cuando Charles regreso con sus amigos, ignorando las amenazadoras miradas que algunos de los Slytherins mas grandes le dirigían.

Harry finalmente regreso a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde fue bombardeado por personas dándole la mano o abrazándolo, expresando el alivio que sentían por tenerlo de regreso.

"Me doy cuenta," comenzó a decir Dumbledore con una sonrisa, "que el Sr. Potter esta tratando de escaparse de la atención, pero me rehusó a dejarlo ir sin antes agradecerle correctamente y dar a conocer lo que ha hecho."

La cara de Harry se puso roja de vergüenza.

"Todos nosotros hemos conocido a Harry Potter, personalmente o por reputación, a través de su tiempo en esta escuela. Harry sacrifico su vida por todos, deteniendo a alguien que ustedes vieron no tiene remordimientos por tomar la vida de aquel que escoja. El valientemente enfrento al Señor Oscuro, incluso sabiendo que no iba a salir vivo de esta lucha. Salvo a nuestra escuela y nuestras vidas como también las de muchos otros. Por esto, le rindo mis honores," Dijo Dumbledore levantando su copa para brindar. Casi todos hicieron lo mismo, excepto aquellos que no les había agradado el regreso de Harry a los vivos. "Por Harry Potter, el chico-vivió-de-nuevo." dijo con una sonrisa. Harry sonrió ante el nuevo apodo a la vez que los demás seguían el ejemplo del director y brindaban por el.

"¡Por Harry Potter!" los gemelos Weasley gritaron.

"Por Harry Potter." Dijeron Ron y Hermione fuertemente levantando sus vasos y sonriéndole felices.

La cara de Harry estaba roja de pena por que todos hubieran brindado por el.

"Muy bien Harry, te dejare de molestar y para que comas, como todos deberíamos hacerlo." Dijo Dumbledore riendo ante de sentarse junto a la Profesora McGonagall quien limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas a pesar de la gran sonrisa que tenia en el rostro.

Harry lleno su plato de comida, a la vez que le hacían millones de preguntas.

"Wow, Harry, gracias a Merlín estas de vuelta."

"¡No puedo creer que en verdad hayas derrotado al Señor Oscuro!"

"¿Como fue, estar er… como lo estuviste en estos últimos días?" pregunto Seamus.

"¿Quieres decir muerto?" pregunto Harry.

Seamus asintió avergonzado y todos alrededor de ellos lo miraron expectantes. La expresión de Harry se volvió lúgubre.

"Fue horrible."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunto Lavender Brown sin aliento.

"Bueno¿mate a alguien o no? Incluso si fuera un Señor Oscuro, solo hay un lugar para los que hacen eso." Les explico. "A menos que quieran pasar toda la eternidad en extremo sufrimiento, les sugiero que ninguno mate a nadie." dijo seriamente.

"¿Ex – extremo sufrimiento?" tartamudeo Neville con aprensión.

"Si. Estoy seguro que todos lo han escuchado. Las llamas, trabajar sin descanso, los decadentes amos esclavistas, ya saben."

Hermione y Ginny giraron los ojos, pero parecía que la mayoría eran más ingenuos que ellas.

Todos alrededor de ellos estaban en silencio, la mayoría mirándolo horrorizados y boquiabiertos. Muchos, incluyendo a Ron, habían palidecido en extremo y parecía como si se fueran a desmayar. Harry vio alrededor de él lúgubre. Entonces las esquinas de su boca empezaron a levantarse y sus labios a temblar.

"¡Harry maldición!" grito Ron, golpeándolo en el brazo. Harry soltó la carcajada y todos respiraron aliviados.

"Merlín, si que son fáciles de engañar. En realidad no puedo recordar nada. Parecía como si estuviera dormido por siempre, en estos últimos días. Siento como si fuera ayer cuando Voldemort ataco." Dijo, todavía sonriendo ante el pánico que había incitado.

"Hey Harry." Le hablo Hermione en voz baja. "mira a Cho."

Harry siguió su mirada para encontrar a Cho Chang, quien miraba de mala gana hacia su plato con un gran vendaje sobre su nariz. Harry miro de regreso a Hermione con curiosidad.

"¿Qué le paso?" pregunto sin simpatía alguna.

"Hizo enfadar a Ginny. Cho trataba de iniciar los viejos rumores de ustedes dos de nuevo, y Ginny defendió tu honor. " Dijo Hermione riendo. Los dos vieron hacia la pelirroja que reía junto con sus hermanos, "¿Nosotros y los pelirrojos, eh?" ella comento con calma.

"Siempre supe que teníamos buen gusto." Dijo Harry sonriendo.

"Yo no se acerca de _buen_ gusto." Dijo Hermione señalándole con la cabeza hacia Ron quien estaba hablando con la boca llena en esos momentos. Harry rió. Mientras que Hermione solo suspiro, viendo a su novio con cariño. "Pero es un buen partido." Dijo sinceramente con una sonrisa.

Harry rió levemente. "De verdad que lo es." Dijo, mientras Ron metía mas comida a su boca.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo -------------------------------------

La mañana siguiente, Snape estaba empacando lo ultimo que quedaba, gracias a Merlín que pronto dejaría el castillo. En verdad necesitaba unas largas vacaciones. Snape suspiro cuando paso por la sala hacia su habitación, viendo a Draco quien miraba hacia el fuego de la chimenea deprimido como había estado toda la semana. El chico había perdido a su familia y a sus amigos por la decisión que había tomado. Todos sus viejos amigos habían sido hijos de Mortifagos y se rehusaban a asociarse con un 'traidor'. Ahora el muchacho estaba completamente solo en un tiempo tan duro, sin nadie con excepción del gruñón maestro de pociones como compañía.

Incluso así, a pesar de que Dumbledor había insistido que era la mejor persona para cuidar de Draco, no sabia que hacer para animar al muchacho. No era exactamente la mejor persona para animar. Seria maravilloso si Draco pudiera ser amigo de Harry Potter, pero Snape sabia que eso seria imposible. Solo podía esperar por que ocurriera un milagro.

Cuando estaba empacando las ultimas de sus pociones en una caja, escucho que alguien tocaba vacilante en su puerta. Snape salio de su laboratorio privado y vio hacia Draco, quien seguía observando el fuego, antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Harry Potter.

"Er… hola Profesor."

"Harry." Le saludo inclinando su cabeza, tomando al joven Gryffindor por sorpresa por continuar usando su nombre, por lo menos cuando no había nadie más. "Es bueno ver que ya estas mejor, pero no es un buen momento. Te veré el año el próximo año escolar." Le dijo, comenzado a cerrar la puerta. No quería agitar a Draco, mas de lo que ya estaba, invitando a su mayor enemigo a entrar.

"¡Espere!" dijo Harry, deteniendo la puerta antes de que esta se cerrara. "De hecho, la razón por la que estoy aquí es por que algunos Slytherins dijeron que Malfoy podría estar aquí."

Snape se detuvo y solamente levanto una ceja.

"¿Y por que te interesaría eso?" le pregunto.

"En verdad quiero hablar con el, así que si es cierto esta aquí podré dejar de rogarle a los Slytherins por la contraseña y de buscarlo por toda la escuela."

Snape miro hacia donde estaba Draco quien ahora miraba con curiosidad por encima del sillón, donde antes se había encontrada sentado.

"Déjalo entrar, Sev." Le pidió a la vez que se levantaba del sillón.

Harry dio un paso vacilante para entrar a la habitación, hasta pasar al profesor de pociones. De inmediato, Snape regreso a su laboratorio para darles algo de privacidad a los muchachos, a pesar de que estaría, sin duda alguna, escuchando la conversación.

De regreso a la sala, Draco se cruzó de brazos y pretendió mirar desdeñosamente hacia Harry. "¿Qué quieres, Potter?"

"Quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste. Fue lo mas valiente que e visto a alguien hacer, enfrentarte a tu padre como lo hiciste."

"Bueno, por eso fui desheredado por toda mi familia, pero me alegra que eso te haya complacido a _ti_, Potter." Dijo con frió sarcasmo. Pero Harry pudo notar como su ceño se suavizaba un poco.

"Bueno, Malfoy…"

"No me llames así, Potter. Ya no soy parte de esa familia." Dijo tratando de sonar igual de frió que antes, pero Harry pudo escuchar algo de tristeza en la voz del Slytherin y también verla en su rostro.

"Oh. Ok. Entonces, um… Draco," dijo, sintiéndose extraño pronunciando el nombre. "se que probablemente no quieras, y probablemente te rías en mi cara cuando te lo pregunte, pero me preguntaba si te gustaría visitarme este verano." Pregunto torpemente, pero pronto sonrió cuando vio la cara sorprendida de Draco.

"¿Es esto una broma¿Por qué quisieras que fuera a tu casa?" le pregunto incrédulo.

"Bueno, se que si me tuviera que quedar con un profesor por todo el verano, me aburriría fácilmente. Y yo me quedare con un adulto todo el verano así que probablemente también me aburriré. Y estamos construyendo un campo de Quidditch en la parte de atrás de la casa, así que podríamos jugar si fueras." Explico, sin saber muy bien el por que estaba invitado a su enemigo. "Básicamente, solo creo que no eres tan malo como quieres aparentar."

"¿Y que es lo que la comadreja piensa de esta magnifica idea?" pregunto Draco, examinando sus uñas con aires de superioridad.

"No hablado de esto con el. La verdad no me importa lo que piense de esto ya que te estoy invitando a _mi_ casa, no a la de él. Pero creo que ya no tiene nada contra ti, después de lo que hiciste." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Hmm… bueno no lo se, Potter, tengo el verano muy ocupado y no se si tenga tiempo para pasarlo con un Gryffindor arrogante." Le respondió Draco con arrogancia. Harry solo suspiro.

"Muy bien, bueno, te mandare una lechuza para ver si cambiaste de opinión. Mejor me voy para seguir empacando." Dijo Harry, yendo hacia la puerta.

"¡Espera!" le llamo Draco casi con desesperación, dejando su acto a un lado. Harry volteo con curiosidad. De repente Draco lucia muy nervioso. "Er… me preguntaba, bueno, ya sabes, solo pensaba y parecía que, bueno, um…" parecía no poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "¿Acaso tus tíos alguna vez…? Por que a veces mi padre, el, um, cuando Madame Pomfrey dijo eso acerca de tu tío y tus huesos rotos, pensé que quizás… y ya que vivías ahora con tu padrino, pensé que…" 

Los dos muchachos se miraron por unos momentos, los dos igualmente ansiosos. Harry lucho por no decir su usual respuesta que era "No se de que estas hablando" y tomo una de las decisiones mas difíciles de su vida.

"¿Quieres decir, que si mi tío alguna vez me pego?"

Draco asintió. Harry solo suspiro y bajo la mirada hacia sus manos.

"Bueno, si. Lo hizo."

"¿Estas diciendo la verdad?" pregunto Draco con sospecha.

Harry se levanto la camisa y le mostró al rubio Slytherin su cicatriz. "Aquí es donde mi tío me apuñalo." Dijo nervioso antes de bajar su camisa. "Y escuchaste bien. Mi tío me rompió las costillas."

"¿Y lo hacia, er, muy seguido?" pregunto Draco con cautela.

Harry se recordó a si mismo que Draco obviamente tampoco tenia una gran vida familiar y se forzó a responder. "Er, bueno, no tan grave usualmente, pero el abuso normal, si." Dijo riendo sin humor alguno.

Draco desvió la mirada hacia el fuego. "Mi padre, el solía enojarse por que yo no estaba involucrado con los Mortifagos como el, y lo mostraba muy seguido. El nunca me apuñalo o nada por el estilo, pero… ya sabes…"

"¿Te pegaba?" pregunto Harry en un tono de entendimiento que tranquilizo un poco a Draco. El rubio asintió. "Bastardo." Dijo Harry refiriéndose a Lucius Malfoy, dándole escalofríos de tan solo pensarlo.

Draco lo miro con curiosidad, nunca antes había tenido a nadie que lo entendiera. Las pocas personas que sabían sobre su padre, o le decían que no dijera nada y lo aguantara (esos siendo su maravillosa familia) o le mostraban simpatía como si fuera un animal enjaulado. Sentían pena por el, pero nunca entendían lo que en verdad se sentía. Ellos no entendían. La verdad era que no sabían como era su vida en realidad. De alguna forma, Harry era uno de los únicos que podía entender que decir "Bastardo" era mucho mas consuelo que otro tipo de sermones de consuelo que antes le habían dicho. De esta forma le hacia entender que no era patético que tuviera miedo de su propio padre.

"Ni que lo digas." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, me di cuenta de que solo por que tengan tu misma sangre, no significa que sean familia. Nadie puede elegir con quien estar emparentado, y por eso a veces, te toca quedarte con los idiotas."

"Ni me lo digas."

"Bueno, me tengo que ir. El tren partirá pronto. Supongo que te mandare una lechuza luego, solo en caso de que hayas cambiado de opinión. Siéntete en confianza de ir cuando gustes, especialmente si quieres que te pateé el trasero en el Quidditch." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"Sigue soñando, Potter." Le respondió Malfoy también con una sonrisa.

"Si te estoy llamando por tu nombre, tienes que usar el mío¿ok?"

Draco hizo mala cara. "Eso va a ser tan extraño como oírte decir mi nombre."

"Bueno, aparentemente el infierno se congelo." Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "Nos vemos luego Ma… Draco."

"En tus sueños, er… Harry." Dijo Draco sonriendo a la vez que Harry giraba los ojos divertido y salía de la habitación.

Snape abrió la puerta de su laboratorio y se recargo contra el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos casualmente.

"¿Así que, que fue todo eso?" pregunto divertido.

"Potter me invito a ir a su casa este verano, como si no lo supieras ya estando espiando." Dijo Draco sentándose de nuevo en el sillón.

"¿Y piensas ir?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"¿Y pasar mi tiempo con un tonto Gryff? Si claro." Dijo con burla. Para luego pausar por un momento. "¿Puedo ir? Ya sabes, solo en caso de que no tenga nada mejor que hacer que ir a molestarlo." Pregunto casualmente.

"Si. De hecho, pienso que definitivamente deberías ir. Dale una oportunidad. El podría ser un buen amigo." Dijo Snape sinceramente.

Draco lo miro inquisidoramente y resoplo. "¿_Tu_ piensas que es buena idea pasar mi tiempo con Potter?"

"Si, de hecho eso pienso. Creo que les hará bien a ambos. En realidad ustedes dos no son tan diferentes. Han llevado una vida dura y están rodeados por personas a las que no puedes llamar familia. Si no pueden conseguir nada más el uno del otro, podría, al menos, obtener comprensión. Además, sucede que mi opinión sobre el a cambiado."

"¿En serio? Eso es algo que pensé nunca escucharía." Dijo Draco divertido.

"Bueno, yo tampoco pensé que tu y Potter arreglarían una cita para jugar, así que supongo que las cosas están cambiando." Dijo bromeando. Draco lo miro desdeñosamente.

"Cita de juego, humph." Se burlo con tono molesto. "¿Puedes creer que me haya invitado? Debe de ser algún truco o por simpatía. Quizás piense que esto le hará sentir mejor después de lo que paso. Como si me pudiera convencer que me invito nada más por que si." Se cruzo de brazos enojado y se dejo caer sobre el sillón, viendo hacia el fuego una vez más. Snape entro bien a la habitación y se sentó en la silla frente al sillón.

"Draco, mírame. Se que no has conocido a muchas personas que valgan la pena en tu vida. Te han engañado, tratado como basura, tratado de transformarte en otro sirviente del mal en contra de tu voluntad, y te han hecho sentir que eres horrible. Pero, debes creerme que eso no es verdad. Te conozco mejor que nadie y se que eres una buena persona. Solo necesitas trabajar en tus habilidades un poco." Le sugirió Snape con una sonrisa.

"Y tu me lo dices a mi." Murmuro Draco.

"Lo que quiero decir es que conozco a Potter. El siente casi lo mismo que tu. Esta algo perdido, como tu, y ha mentido a un mundo de gente solo para mantener sus secretos. Pero puedo saber cuando las personas están mintiendo y cuando no lo hacen. Potter obviamente a podido ver un poco de cómo eres en realidad, y a pesar de que el es un… _Gryffindor_." Dijo la ultima palabra como si sintiera escalofríos de tan solo decirla, causando que Draco sonriera, "En verdad creo que quiere una oportunidad de ser tu amigo. Te sugiero que aproveches esa oportunidad. Es muy difícil encontrar a una persona en la que puedes confiar en este mundo. Puedes contar con Har – Potter."

"Merlín, si me hubieras dicho que íbamos a tener esta conversación hace un año, te hubiera internado en San Mungo." Dijo Draco pensativo.

Snape se levanto para seguir empacando. "Solo considéralo Draco." Dijo palmeando su hombro.

El Slytherin regreso a observar el fuego, pero ahora significativamente mas alegre. Solo tomo unos minutos para que el rubio fuera por sus libros de Quidditch, murmurando acerca de enseñarle a ese Gryffindor _quien_ le pateaba el trasero a _quien_. 

Snape regreso a empacar sus cosas con una sonrisa. Harry Potter era definitivamente una de las personas que le agradaban.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo -------------------------------------

El día siguiente el viaje en tren fue mas tranquilo de lo normal. Compartió el vagón con Hermione, Ron, Neville, Eloise y Ginny. Le contaron a Harry sobre la ceremonia de las velas y sobre otras cosas que se había perdido. La cara de Harry ardía de la vergüenza cuando le contaron, sorprendido y algo avergonzado por que todos se habían reunido en su honor, incluso después de que le recordaron que había salvado la escuela.

Por fin llegaron a la estación de King's Cross. Ya le había escrito a los Stensons para decirles que no tenían por que preocuparse por llevárselo a escondidas de la estación y esconderlo en su casa. Les prometió que iría en otra ocasión en lo que restaba del verano, para enseñarle a Kota que era el Quidditch.

Cruzaron la barrera, Harry siendo el último, para encontrarse con los padres de Hermione, los Sres. Weasleys, y Sirius, esperándolos juntos. Harry nunca había estado tan feliz. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Sirius cuando alguien lo agarro del brazo con fuerza y lo comenzó a alejar.

Harry levanto la vista horrorizado, encontrando la mirada furiosa de su Tío, quien usaba un sombrero que cubría incluso sus orejas. Olía fuertemente a alcohol.

"Vamonos, muchacho. Tu vienes conmigo." Gruño, viendo a los Weasleys con nerviosismo. Obviamente esperaba irse con Harry sin llamar la atención. En ese momento, lo estaba logrando ya que nadie había notado que se llevaba a Harry.

"Nunca regresare a tu casa." Le dijo Harry, intentando liberar su brazo y fallando. "Viviré con mi padrino ahora."

"Eso es lo que tu crees. Tu vendrás conmigo y nos quitaras estas malditas orejas y colas." Dijo en voz baja Tío Vernon con desdeño en su voz.

"¿Orejas y Colas¡No se de lo que estas hablando¡Sirius!" grito Harry, pero con todo el ruido de la estación, su llamado no fue suficiente para captar la atención de su padrino, quien parecía estar en una interesante conversación con el Sr. Weasley.

"Cállate muchacho o este verano va ser una verdadera pesadilla." Jalo a Harry con más fuerza, tratando de escapar más rápido.

"¡Sirius!" grito mas alto. En lugar de captar la atención de Sirius, alerto a otras tres personas que sabían la seriedad de la situación.

"¡Sirius!" le grito Ron al tiempo que pasaba por su lado para llegar hasta donde estaba Harry. "¡Déjalo ir grandísimo imbécil!" grito tratando de liberar el brazo de Harry de los gigantescos dedos de Tío Vernon. Con su mano libre, Tío Vernon agarro a Ron por el cabello y lo estrello contra el baúl de Harry.

"¡No te atrevas a tocar a mis amigos!" grito Harry, pateando la pierna de su tío. La cara de Vernon se puso púrpura, con expresión de ira. Dejo libre el brazo de Harry, solo para usar la mano para golpearlo en la cara, mandándolo contra el suelo.

"Como te atreves, tu pequeño mocoso del demonio. ¡Después de todo lo que e hecho por ti¡Y ahora apúrate!" gruño furioso avanzando hacia su sobrino.

Para entonces, varias personas se habían detenido a observar, pero nadie hacia nada.

Harry trato de alejarse retrocediendo, pero fue demasiado lento en comparación a su Tío.

"Deja de hacer una escena, o la ultima vez que me visitaste parecerán unas vacaciones." Gruño Vernon. Intento agarrar a Harry de nuevo, pero alguien se interpuso entre los dos.

Era Sirius, quien tenia una cara que podría demostrar el porque lo llamaban un asesino. Se inclino un poco hacia atrás y luego le dio un puñetazo a Vernon en la cara con toda su fuerza. Tío Vernon se agarro la nariz, de la cual salía mucha sangre. No había duda alguna que estaba rota.

"Nunca volverás a tocar a mi ahijado o a sus amigos de nuevo. Nunca te acercaras a menos de 100 metros de Harry. Si alguna vez te veo cerca de él, no vacilare en destrozarte, parte por parte. ¿Me entendiste?" dijo Sirius con tono asesino. Alejo un poco la chaqueta que traía puesta para que Vernon pudiera ver su varita, que salía de su bolsillo.

"¡Ya se lo que pasa!" grito Tío Vernon ebrio. "¡Tu!" grito señalando a Harry con un dedo tembloroso, este seguía todavía en el suelo, una mano sobre el morete que rápidamente se formaba en su rostro. "¡Te advertí que no dijeras mentiras!" volteo de nuevo hacia Sirius quien tenia una mirada asesina. "¡Lo que dijo fueron puras mentiras!" Al ver la obvia mirada de furia de Sirius, se volteo hacia la Sra. Weasley. "¡Si les dijo que lo golpe, son puras mentiras! El esta mintiendo sobre todo esto. Yo nunca lo toque. Nunca lo apuñale. ¡Es un maldito mentiroso!" 

La cara de Harry ardía de vergüenza a la vez que evitaba la mirada de los sorprendidos Weasleys y Grangers. Sirius corrió hasta Vernon y lo tomo por el cuello, aventándolo contra la barrera entre las plataformas 8 y 9.

"¡Como te atreves¡_Tu_ bastardo eres el mentiroso! Vi lo que le hiciste a Harry. ¡Casi lo mataste¡Casi MUERE bastardo!" grito Sirius a la vez que lo golpeaba de nuevo en la cara. Los Weasleys y Grangers voltearon a ver a Harry muy conmocionados, a la vez que este se ponía de pie. Evitando sus miradas. Corrió hasta Sirius, quien trataba de pegarle a Vernon tanto como podía, y al hombre gordo intentaba devolverle los golpes.

"¡Detente Sirius¡Solo vamonos!" le rogó Harry. Sirius lo miro a los ojos y asintió, alejándose de Vernon, pero este se abalanzó contra Harry de nuevo y Sirius lo golpeo una vez más. El Sr. Weasley se acerco a Harry y lo alejo, lejos de la pelea.

Lo siguiente que supieron, era que la policía empujaba a la multitud, las personas alrededor de ellos contándoles lo sucedido.

Uno de ellos puso su mano en el hombro de Sirius. "Nosotros nos haremos cargo, señor." Dijo abruptamente a la vez que los demás apresaban a Tío Vernon con unas esposas.

Harry veía todo esto boquiabierto. ¡Su tío estaba siendo arrestado! Estaba más sorprendido que otra cosa.

A la vez que la policía se lo llevaba, dijo furioso, "Bien, llévate al pequeño mocoso. ¡Ahora es tu carga!"

La policía quería hacerle algunas preguntas a Harry, pero Sirius no lo permitió, diciéndoles que contactaran a los Stensons si querían mas información.

Por suerte, la multitud pronto se disipo cuando la policía se fue.

"¿Ron estas bien?" le pregunto preocupado, finalmente mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

"Estoy bien." Gruño, masajeando el brazo con el que había impactado contra el baúl de Harry. "Pero tu estas sangrando." Señalo hacia la mejilla de Harry. Este la limpio con su manga.

"Estoy bien, de verdad." Dijo sinceramente. Estaba feliz de saber que le importaba lo suficiente a Sirius y Ron como para ayudarlo. Se volteo para ver a los Weasleys y a los Grangers quienes estaban muy sorprendidos.

Hermione camino hasta Harry y lo abrazo. "Tu tío es un idiota." Le susurro al oído, "tu nunca serás una carga. Todos te amamos." Harry enrojeció y luego sonrió, preguntándose como sabia Hermione que eso era lo que mas le había afectado de todo esto.

Sirius se acerco cuando Hermione lo soltó y este también lo abrazo pero con solo un brazo sobre sus hombros. "¿Qué me dices Harry, nos vamos de aquí?"

Harry le sonrió agradecido. "¡Si, no puedo esperar a ver mi habitación!" dijo entusiasmado. Recogió sus cosas con ayuda de George, quien lo veía como buscando algo, tratando de saber como se sentía con todo lo sucedido.

"¿Harry?" le susurro preocupado.

"Estoy bien, George, en verdad lo estoy." Le respondió rápidamente con el mismo toco.

"Fred y yo hemos inventado unas cuantas cosas que se pueden enviar por correo. Si podemos mandarle un correo a prisión, haremos que el bastardo desee nunca haber nacido. Si no, puede afectar a los otros dos también." Le prometió George solemnemente. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Recuerda, los invitamos a venir en el verano para jugar algún partido de Quidditch y para que prueben algo de mi comida." Anuncio Sirius para todos. Harry, quien estaba parado un poco más atrás que Sirius hizo señas de querer vomitar cuando Sirius mencionó sus habilidades en la cocina, solo para bromearlo, ya que nunca había probado nada que Sirius hiciera. Todos rieron cuando Sirius lo descubrió. Harry solo se detuvo y puso cara de inocencia, pero Sirius ya lo había visto.

"¡Quiero que sepas que mi comida es muy buena!"

"Oh claro," dijo Harry con sarcasmo. "¡Los veré luego!" se despidió alegre de sus amigos y se volteo para irse con Sirius rumbo a lo que parecía ser el principio de un futuro mucho mas prometedor.

FIN.

------------------------------------------- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo -------------------------------------

**(1)** Crab-face: cara de cangrejo.

Gargoyle: Gárgola.

**AN: **Y así termina esta primera parte de la cerca de 10,000 palabras y 36 hojas de Word en este capitulo, por eso tarde tanto.Gracias a la maravillosa Celebony por permitirme traducir su historia, espero la hayan disfruten tanto como yo.

¿Se quedaron con algunas preguntas¿Quieren saber con quien se queda Eloise¿O si este es el final de los Dursleys¿Se quedara Harry con Ginny? Todo esto se descubrirá en la segunda parte de la serie: **Flawed Perfection**. 

Y no lo olviden…

REVIEWS!

Gracias a: 

**Anfitrite, Hatsuan, Tatis**, **Llaelien**, **kira raika riddle**, **Herminione, MATEO897, azula.snape**, **VICKY**, **ross snape**, **kaixo**, **Unika, Sanarita**, **Sonia11**, **Squall Alexis Black, Alguien,** **Gaby, Memento, Fey, Carolina Gonçalves, Sonia11, Laliari** **Lalaith, África, Alteia, RAB, Mary, Nocrala, Chibineko chan4, Carolagd, Ginebra, D.L.A, Kagome-Black, Slayer-sephiroth, Lore, Nemrak, morgana'scat, van dis, yin, cat, jean, melina, Akasha, Khye, Sâru, Yuli35, Aenor Sachiel, Sandri, Tatis, Camislafann, Sarhaliene, Andrea, Ninpha, Karin Mathews, EyvieHP, Nimue-Tarrazo, La Innombrable, Carri Sirius Potter, agatha gatoo, HERGRANGER, seirius, hikari-no-nagareboshi, Anabiaf, Anne Echizen, Rarifica, Luis, Cesarfer, Olimka, Maurop, Gisaku, RAC, Relena Sakurazuka Kaiba, aredhel potter-black, Ariianna, Elementh Reload, Noemi Potter, Jean-kate, Alexander Black, nahodyx, HOLAA, Woogem, carmen, Nalika-chan, RROOOOOO, luna, konekoko, Olgalucia, kuro, Karla Ate, moorrr, Anonimo, Nahodyx, LilithL2, kgs, phanter, Karlita Ate, viickii, Yoruishi Potter, macaen, hermioneyron, dddddan, Larc, ana, mateo, roeper, EyneLiese, AlexaBlack19, Enovy, Natitaa, Ari, HERMYSPOTTER, lizy, Darl Lady, Ariadna, EyneLiese, andita, Domenica, Eyvie HP, luu, ro, Viicoo : ), Obsession923., Bloody Potter, noechan, Sarhaliene, moriko no kami, Hermy, Vivi, fenixplateado.**

Y también a todos los lectores y a los que me pusieron en su lista de favoritos o alertas Gracias!

Mi brujita bella muchos besos! 

**Y mándenme REVIEWS porfis!**

Bye Bye!

●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:●๋:╫█╫•► LadySermik ◄•╫█╫●:


End file.
